Mundo Trouxa
by InLunae
Summary: Tradução autorizada da fic Mugglefied, de DragonGrin. "Por crimes cometidos contra o mundo bruxo e trouxa enquanto menor de idade, por meio deste, condeno você a um ano sem magia". Draco aguentou firme, os joelhos travados para ajudá-lo a permanecer de pé. Potter e Granger estavam lá, sem o Weasley. Seus joelhos finalmente dobraram e ele caiu no chão, desmaiado. Dramione.
1. A sentença

_Tradução autorizada da fic Mugglefied, de DragonGrin . Nada me pertence._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A Sentença**

* * *

O chefe da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos bateu o martelo e pediu ordem à assembléia, olhando para o réu com uma carranca. O homem já havia sido declarado culpado na semana passada. Tudo o que restou foi proferir e executar sua sentença. Ele limpou a garganta.

\- Por crimes cometidos contra o mundo bruxo e trouxa enquanto menor de idade, por meio deste, condeno-o a um ano sem mágica. Você entregará sua varinha imediatamente após esta audiência. Antes de sair, os membros deste tribunal obrigarão você a suprimir sua mágica e tornando-a inacessível durante a sua sentença. Esteja ciente de que, legalmente, você já tem idade e pode ser condenado a décadas em Azkaban por crimes que cometeu após a maioridade. Este tribunal decidiu ser indulgente, na crença de que é mais importante aprender a cooperar e apreciar as diferenças nos outros. No entanto, eu aviso que, se você optar por violar a lei ou os limites de sua liberdade condicional, encontrará-se diante de Azkaban, afinal. Não haverá segunda chance.

Draco aguentou firme, os joelhos travados para ajudá-lo a permanecer de pé. Ele recusou-se a se apoiar em qualquer coisa que pudesse estar próxima o suficiente para isso. _Não mostre fraqueza_. Ele olhou em volta para a multidão. Os membros da Suprema Corte eram quase todos velhos e enrugados. O setor de espectadores continha mais grifinórios do que ele gostaria. Potter e Granger estavam lá, sem o Weasley. O pai e a mãe de Draco não estavam presentes. Eles já haviam sido sentenciados pelo tribunal naquela manhã. Azkaban para ele, um ano de exílio para ela.

Ele gostaria de dizer que o restante dos procedimentos passou em um borrão, que ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar deles. Estaria mentindo. Ele tinha certeza de que sempre se lembraria de como se sentiu quando um velho covarde com um martelo olhou para ele e ordenou que entregasse sua varinha, quão nu ele se sentiu, quão vulnerável. Todos os outros na sala tinham sua varinha e lá estava ele sem a dele. Mal passara um dia sem a varinha desde os onze anos. Se alguém da platéia decidisse lançar uma maldição contra ele agora, sua única defesa seria se esquivar e, francamente, ele duvidava que seus reflexos estivessem à altura hoje. Salazar sabia que a maioria deles tinha amplos motivos para desprezá-lo.

Por mais difícil que fosse entregar sua varinha a esse estranho, nem o preparou para o que teria que suportar depois. Ele ficou parado enquanto um círculo de doze bruxos e bruxas envolvia a essência de sua magia em feitiços sufocantes, até que ele não podia senti-la, não conseguia encontrá-la. Era um sentimento tão estranho. Vazio. Errado. Se sentiu ferido. Ele mal pode se dar ao trabalho de perceber que o homem estava falando novamente.

\- Você será escoltado até a Mansão Malfoy, onde poderá recolher todas as posses que achar necessário levar contigo. Um apartamento mobiliado foi garantido para você residir. Dadas as circunstâncias dessa situação, o apartamento foi devidamente protegido contra intrusos. Não foi e não estará conectado à rede de flu. Depois que você sair de lá hoje, a Mansão Malfoy permanecerá fechada até Narcissa Malfoy voltar de seu exílio. É a esperança deste tribunal que, sem nenhum dos seus pais te influenciando ativamente, você poderá seguir em frente e aprender o máximo possível com essa experiência. Você tem alguma dúvida?

Draco ficou parado, entorpecido.

\- Você tem mais alguma declaração a fazer em seu próprio nome? Algo que você gostaria de dizer sobre a garota que você amaldiçoou, o garoto que você envenenou, as centenas de estudantes cujas vidas você colocou em risco ao fornecer os meios para os Comensais da Morte entrarem em Hogwarts?

Seus joelhos finalmente dobraram e ele caiu no chão, desmaiado.

O mago chefe parecia um pouco desconfortável e se dirigiu ao conselho rapidamente.

\- Bem, esse será o fim desses procedimentos. Ele não tem nada a dizer em seu próprio nome. Os aurores Caffrey e Burke reviverão o senhor Malfoy e o escoltarão para reunir suas coisas e prosseguir para seu novo lar.

Os olhos de Draco se abriram para dois aurores em pé sobre ele em uma sala do tribunal vazia. Ele não estava muito inclinado a se levantar. Sua cabeça latejava.

-Você vai ficar aí o dia todo?

Ele olhou desconfiado para o auror oferecendo-lhe uma mão. O homem balançou a cabeça e riu.

\- Ninguém te estuporou. Você desmaiou. Vai se levantar?

Olhando, Draco se levantou cautelosamente. Tudo parecia errado. Não havia varinha no cinto ou na mão; ele não conseguiu encontrar nenhum senso da magia com a qual nasceu. Estranho como nunca tinha percebido isso até que de repente não estava mais lá. Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o escoltavam até a lareira autorizada mais próxima e os três foram para a mansão Malfoy.

Ele chegou com Burke a reboque, tentou soltar o homem e seguir sozinho pela casa. Caffrey e Burke foram com ele. Ele os olhou.

Por mais intimidante que seu olhar fosse para os primeiros e até os sétimos anos enquanto ele crescia, não fez nada para perturbar esses homens. Eles eram aurores há muito tempo e encaravam muitas coisas mais alarmantes do que um adolescente petulante.

\- Ordens do mago chefe. Estamos aqui para garantir que você não saia com nada perigoso ou mágico.

Draco rangeu os dentes. Sua cabeça ainda latejava com a queda, mas ele não iria admitir na frente desses imbecis. Eles o reviveram sem se dar ao trabalho de procurar ferimentos. Que tipo de amadores eram eles? Ou eles eram apenas maldosos? Ele se locomoveu pela casa. Puxou o velho baú da escola da parte de trás do armário e começou a colocar suas roupas, dobrando-as frouxamente e empilhando-as umas sobre as outras. Colocou vários pares de sapatos em cima. Olhou ao redor da sala, imaginando o que mais ele poderia levar. Que partes da civilização você poderia manter quando estava prestes a se exilar entre os selvagens que faziam tudo da maneira mais difícil?

Ele olhou para sua cama grande, coberta com lençóis de seda verdes e um edredom preto cheio de plumas. Seus livros estavam ordenados em uma prateleira na parede, onde um elfo doméstico os colocara, Merlin sabia há quanto tempo. Ele caminhou até sua mesa, pegando um frasco de tinta e sua pena favorita. Certamente tinha que haver outras coisas que precisaria se não fosse estar aqui por um ano, se pudesse pensar no que eram. Tentar fazer as malas para o exílio de um ano enquanto estava com uma forte dor de cabeça certamente não era o ideal. Ele deveria estar deitado em algum lugar relaxando enquanto alguém lhe trazia uma bebida fresca.

\- Você já terminou?

Draco lançou um olhar ameaçador para o homem.

\- Parece que terminei? Você acha que tenho tudo o que preciso?

O homem parecia perplexo.

\- Eu não sei o que você precisa e não me importo. Só estou esperando que termine.

Ele estava encostado a uma das paredes. Draco notou que o outro homem estava olhando curiosamente para uma prateleira que continha alguns pertences da infância de Draco – seu ingresso para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, seu jogo de xadrez bruxo, os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo que sua mãe costumava ler, uma foto sua com seus pais.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Não queria esses homens em sua casa ou em qualquer lugar perto dele. Desejou que sua cabeça parasse de latejar. Ele perdeu a cabeça.

\- Cure esse caroço na parte de trás da minha cabeça para que eu possa pensar direito.

Caffrey olhou para ele, surpreso:

\- Não tinha percebido que você bateu tão forte. Deixe-me ver.

Ele curou o jovem Malfoy sem nenhuma objeção, olhando a sua cabeça, sem encontrar outro motivo de preocupação médica.

O jovem herdeiro Malfoy olhou ao redor da sala novamente, sem ter certeza do que mais ele precisava.

\- Você viu o lugar para o qual estão me enviando?

Burke assentiu.

\- Eu fazia parte da equipe que colocou as defesas. Não gostaríamos que ninguém fosse atrás de você.

\- Existe uma cama ou devo dormir no chão? - ele perguntou.

O nariz de Burke se torceu enquanto ele tentava se lembrar.

\- Acredito que o lugar tem cama mobiliada, mesa de cabeceira, sofá, mesa da cozinha. O básico. Você pode querer suas próprias roupas de cama.

Ele se sentou na cama de Draco, que tentou não se encolher. Ele precisava desses homens fora de sua casa _agora_.

Ele fez um gesto para o homem se levantar e tirou a roupa de cama do colchão, tentando enfiá-la no porta-malas. Rosnou baixinho, pois tudo se recusava a se encaixar sem um encolhimento.

Caffrey o observava com diversão:

\- Suponho que poderíamos encolher sua cama e transportá-la. Provavelmente mais confortável que a do apartamento.

Burke assentiu em concordância:

\- Eu não vejo nenhum problema com isso. A mesa também, se você quiser. - Ele ofereceu.

Enquanto um dos homens estava encolhendo a cama e o outro a cadeira, Draco silenciosamente enfiou um ou dois livros de poções na gaveta da mesa. Burke o notou.

\- Você acha que somos amadores? Não há mesa para você agora. A cadeira fica também. Outro truque como esse e você pode dormir no chão ou na banheira ou em qualquer outro lugar do seu apartamento.

Draco não disse nada. Tinha que tentar, não tinha? Ele observou os homens encolherem sua luxuosa cama e roupa de cama e pegou suas lembranças de infância da prateleira - o ingresso, a foto, o livro, o jogo de xadrez. Ele começou a colocá-los no porta-malas.

\- Você só pode pegar o jogo de xadrez se colocarmos um feitiço de congelamento nele para impedir que eles se movam.

Sua paciência se esgotara demais.

\- Tudo bem. Faça isso.

Foi ao banheiro buscar suprimentos de poções para o cabelo.

Auror Caffrey o seguira.

\- Sem poções.

Draco olhou para o homem, a boca levemente aberta, o lábio inferior sobressaindo. Era um olhar petulante, mas sua capacidade de permanecer calmo durante toda essa provação estava quase acabando. Não via a mãe por um ano e só Merlin sabia se veria o pai novamente. E ele foi desprovido de sua magia. Bem, não desprovido. Ela não poderia ser removida - era inata. Mas havia sido sufocada o suficiente para ser totalmente inutilizável por ele. Como se isso não bastasse, sua varinha foi levada - um símbolo do fato de que agora ele estava sem magia. Que ele não poderia fazer mais por si mesmo do que um... um trouxa. Ele rangeu os dentes.

\- Não é como se eu pudesse fazer mais delas. Por que não me deixar usar a última que tenho? Você pode ver por si mesmo que elas não são perigosas.

Caffrey examinou as garrafas. Não havia muito em nenhuma delas. Claramente, o jovem não teve tempo de abastecer recentemente. Ele abriu as garrafas e cheirou cada uma delas. Uma para ajeitar o cabelo, outro para brilho e suavidade. Coisas bastante básicas, e não havia o suficiente para durar mais de uma semana.

\- Você pode ficar com isso.

A voz de Draco estava pingando sarcasmo:

\- Você é tão gentil.

Enquanto voltavam para o quarto, Draco decidiu que não podia mais lidar com essa situação. Tudo o que ele tinha esquecido teria que ficar esquecido.

\- Vamos.

\- O que você quer que façamos com sua coruja? Deixar com os elfos domésticos? - Perguntou Burke.

\- Ela não pode vir comigo?

Caffrey olhou para o jovem Malfoy e não pôde deixar de começar a rir.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram para o homem. Nada nessa situação era sequer um pouco divertido. Eles não poderiam ter enviado alguém com um pouco de simpatia? Ou pelo menos empatia básica? Não era isso que esses bastardos queriam ensinar a ele? Perguntou friamente:

\- O que é tão engraçado?

\- Só estou imaginando você limpando a gaiola da sua coruja sem mágica. Parece que lidar com excrementos está um pouco abaixo da sua dignidade.

Ele realmente não tinha pensado nisso.

Burke olhou para Draco.

\- De acordo com o tribunal, você pode ter sua coruja, mas não pode usá-la para enviar mensagens ou encomendar qualquer coisa por correio. Uma pequena quantia de subsídio será paga a você em dinheiro trouxa - não muito mais do que custaria para manter você em Azkaban. E você não poderá retirar ouro de Gringotes.

Draco fervilhava.

\- Aparentemente, eles devem ter dito isso enquanto eu estava desacordado.

Burke levantou um rolo de pergaminho.

\- Está tudo aqui, junto com todas as outras limitações de sua liberdade condicional. Devo ler para você?

Draco estendeu a mão para pegar o pergaminho.

\- Eu mesmo posso lê-los.

Seus dedos se curvaram em torno do rolo de pergaminho e ele o enfiou no porta-malas. Ele leria mais tarde. De preferência após uma grande garrafa de vinho.

\- Então, aparentemente, não é o bastante fazer-me viver como trouxa, mas devo ser uma pessoa empobrecida também?

O auror deu de ombros.

\- Você poderia passar seus dias em Azkaban. Se eu fosse você, ficaria grato pelo que você tem.

O herdeiro Malfoy fervilhava. Ele não queria ser grato. Ele queria enfeitiçar esses homens até que eles não se reconhecessem. Então ele queria enfeitiçar aquele idiota com o martelo. E então... então ele gostaria de uma massagem de três horas, uma garrafa grande de vinho e, possivelmente, um banho de vapor. Ele precisava deixar a mansão e se livrar desses imbecis agora.

\- Vou pegar minha coruja e depois podemos ir embora. - Ele dirigiu-se para a porta sem lhes dar um olhar.

\- Você não vai carregar sua mala? - perguntou Caffrey.

Draco não respondeu. Ele foi encontrar sua coruja no pequeno corujal no topo da casa onde, até recentemente, sua coruja Xavier esteve morando com as corujas de seus pais. A coruja de seu pai ainda estava lá. Presumivelmente, o elfo doméstico que não tinha ido com sua mãe lidaria com isso. A coruja de sua mãe se foi. Ele estendeu o pulso e Xavier pulou, piscando sonolento para ele. Draco levou um minuto para acariciar as penas de Xavier e colocar algumas guloseimas de coruja no bolso. Ele se virou e encontrou Burke esperando por ele.

Em pouco tempo, Draco se viu em seu novo apartamento com suas companhias indesejadas. Ele detestou. As paredes eram brancas e totalmente sem adornos, exceto por uma gravura emoldurada de uma imagem à beira-mar que ele tinha certeza de que deveria parecer alegre, mas só conseguia parecer cafona. A cozinha era pequena e bastante confusa para Draco, não que ele tivesse deixado os homens saberem disso. A sala tinha um sofá bege com algumas manchas e havia uma mesa levemente desgastada com quatro cadeiras entre a cozinha e a sala. Havia algum tipo de caixa de metal e vidro em frente ao sofá. Não havia lareira. Que tipo de lugar bárbaro não tinha lareira?

Havia um banheiro com paredes de azulejos azuis claros, uma pia, uma privada, uma banheira que certamente não era grande o suficiente para Draco se esticar e um chuveiro que ele não tinha certeza se era alto o suficiente para ficar de pé debaixo dele. O quarto não era muito melhor. Paredes brancas, uma mesa de cabeceira, uma cômoda, um armário e uma cama bastante simples. Ele sentou-se experimentalmente e fez uma careta. Graças a Merlin, ele tinha trazido sua própria cama.

O auror encolheu a cama do apartamento e a guardou no armário, com o tamanho reduzido para cerca de 30 centímetros. Eles retornaram a cama de Draco ao seu tamanho normal, deixando-o colocar a roupa de cama nela. Draco colocou a gaiola de Xavier na penteadeira. Apesar de seu desgosto com o pensamento de limpar o pássaro, ele achou que era melhor ter pelo menos um amigo no exílio com ele.

Não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Burke e Caffrey olharam ao redor do apartamento. Estava muito longe do luxo da mansão Malfoy.

\- Você tem alguma dúvida sobre a sua liberdade condicional ou sobre como alguma coisa no apartamento funciona?

Draco tentou manter o rosto neutro.

\- Não. Eu vou me sair bem sozinho.

Burke encolheu os ombros. Não era problema seu caso ele se explodisse tentando acender o fogão.

\- Tudo bem então. Vamos colocar as proteções finais no lugar antes de partirmos. Proteções anti-aparatação. Os encantamentos defensivos gerais devem ser suficientes, mas vai percorrer uma distância extra para garantir que você não tenha visitantes indesejados. Aqui estão suas chaves e o dinheiro deste mês. Alguém virá uma vez por mês para fazer a verificação e fornecer a mesada do próximo mês.

Com a colocação final dos feitiços, os dois homens saíram do apartamento e desapareceram.

Draco estava sozinho e sem mágica.


	2. Sobrevivência

**Capítulo 2: Sobrevivência**

* * *

Draco permitiu-se ficar de mau humor, até perceber que estava com fome. Não havia elfos domésticos para fazer-lhe algo para comer. Ele levantou-se e entrou na cozinha, abrindo vários armários e outras coisas. A maior "coisa" da sala tinha duas alças e as duas se abriram e revelaram um espaço muito frio. Não havia nada além de prateleiras vazias. Os armários continham alguns copos, canecas e pratos. Uma gaveta continha alguns talheres aleatórios. Um armário parecia ter duas panelas e uma chaleira. Havia uma grande coisa preta com maçanetas. De certa forma, ele duvidava que a comida surgisse e decidiu não tocar naquilo por enquanto.

Aparentemente, não havia comida na casa.

Ele sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e fez uma careta. Não havia encantos de amortecimento naquelas cadeiras. Simplesmente madeira dura. Graças a Merlin, ele tinha sua própria cama. Pelo menos uma peça de mobiliário no local não era lixo. Ele abriu o envelope com dinheiro trouxa que o auror lhe dera. Era tudo papel frágil. Como aquilo poderia valer alguma coisa? Ele estudou os números nos papéis, marcados com os números 5, 10, 20 e 50. Se perguntou o que eram 5 do que quer que fosse isso.

Ele estudou as chaves que recebeu. Havia uma do tamanho de seu dedo mindinho, plana, de cor acobreada. A outra tinha cerca de metade do tamanho.

Por mais que detestasse o pensamento, enfiou o envelope de dinheiro no bolso e saiu. Ao trancar a porta, percebeu que suas chaves ainda estavam sobre a mesa. No entanto, era tarde demais. A porta se fechou automaticamente atrás dele. Ele estava trancado.

Foi demais. Era demais para lidar agora, aquilo tinha sido a cereja no topo do bolo! Ele chutou a porta, bateu e esperou que ela se quebrasse por inteira. Infelizmente, tudo o que conseguiu foram sapatos arranhados e punhos machucados. Ele sempre gostara de sua pele macia, mas fazer qualquer coisa física com essa pele parecia uma péssima ideia - era muito frágil. O suor escorreu por seu rosto da maneira mais desconfortável. Com um último chute forte, que não foi mais eficaz do que a primeira dúzia, ele afundou na frente da porta, abraçando os joelhos.

Ele estava muito absorvido em seu monólogo interno, protestando contra a injustiça que o mundo estava infligindo a ele para notar quando a porta do outro lado do corredor se abriu, alguém saiu e se aproximou dele. A primeira percepção que teve de que não estava sozinho foi quando ela começou a falar.

\- Malfoy? Você está bem? Não, essa é uma pergunta estúpida. É claro que você não está bem depois de hoje. - Ela murmurou para si mesma. - Posso ajudar?

Ele olhou para cima, apenas percebendo que seus olhos ardiam. Ele estava chorando sem perceber? Ele esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão e descobriu que eles estavam de fato molhados. Merlin, Circe e Morgana, ele não precisava que ninguém o visse daquele jeito. Muito menos alguns trouxas. Espere...

\- Granger?

\- Oi, Malfoy. Quer ajuda?

Ele se levantou do chão, ignorando a mão estendida dela.

\- O que eu quero é minha varinha, minha mansão e minha vida de volta - disse ele acidamente. Ou com o máximo de acidez possível. Se alguém forçasse Veritaserum a entrar em sua garganta e pedisse que ele descrevesse sua voz, ele provavelmente teria que descrevê-la como chorona.

Ela afastou um pouco do cabelo espesso do rosto como uma maneira de utilizar a mão que ele rejeitou.

\- Eu sei. Eu não posso te dar essas coisas. Mas tenho certeza de que provavelmente há algo mais imediato que você pode precisar.

Ele murmurou algo incompreensível.

\- Perdão? - ela perguntou.

Ele se repetiu, olhando para ela.

\- Estou trancado. Deixei minhas chaves na mesa.

\- Oh.

Ela fez uma discreta verificação no corredor para ver se havia mais alguém e executou um feitiço de destrancamento na porta. Não se mexeu. Ela fez uma careta.

\- Isso é estranho. Você não a trancou com magia, então ela deveria ter aberto normalmente.

Draco se encostou na porta, cruzando os braços.

_\- Eu _não fiz. A brigada do Ministério executou todo tipo de feitiços de proteção, aparentemente para me manter a salvo de quaisquer bruxos ou bruxas que possam vir atrás de mim.

Por mais que ele não quisesse contemplá-la, sabia que a lista não era curta. Ele fez muitos inimigos.

\- Oh.

Ela ficou quieta por um minuto, mordendo o lábio, pensativa. Chegou a uma decisão:

\- Entre comigo um momento. Vou escrever para Kingsley e ver quanto tempo eles conseguem alguém com as autorizações certas para abrir a porta para você.

Relutantemente, ele a seguiu pelo corredor até seu apartamento, esperando que se parecesse com o seu.

\- Vou fazer um pouco de chá. Imagino que você provavelmente possa querer depois de hoje. Já comeu alguma coisa?

Ela se mudou para a cozinha de cor amarela clara, pegando uma chaleira e enchendo-a de água da torneira e então girando o botão da grande coisa preta. Ela olhou para ele, ainda de pé junto à porta.

\- Você pode entrar e sentar, se quiser.

Ele atravessou a sala e sentou-se à mesa de madeira, encontrando almofadas verdes nos assentos da cadeira. Não era nem de longe tão bom quanto um feitiço de amortecimento, mas estava muito longe dos assentos de madeira em sua própria mesa. Ele observou o seu entorno. O apartamento era muito parecido com o seu e tinha o mesmo tamanho, mas parecia mais amigável. Vivo. Ele piscou. Ela perguntou algo a ele, não foi?

\- Eu não comi. Não há comida por lá.

Houve uma pausa enquanto Hermione tentava se impedir de dizer "Oh" pela terceira vez enquanto processava isso.

\- Bem, eu vou preparar sanduíches depois de escrever a Kingsley, e então podemos ver como conseguir alguma comida para você. Eles te deram algum dinheiro?

Draco assentiu, mas não houve resposta de Granger. Ele percebeu que ela não estava olhando para ele.

\- Sim, eles me deram.

Quando a chaleira começou a ferver, Hermione serviu as xícaras e colocou os saquinhos de chá nelas. Ela trouxe os copos para a mesa.

\- Vai ter que ficar em infusão por alguns minutos. Volto com um pergaminho.

Ela se arrastou para o quarto e voltou com suprimentos e sua coruja, que parecia bastante irritada por ter sido acordada.

\- Sinto muito, Athena, mas, de qualquer forma, você precisa se exercitar - ela murmurou para a criatura. A coruja subiu até o ombro, descansando lá enquanto ela estava na mesa escrevendo uma nota rápida para Kingsley. Amarrou a carta na perna de Athena e a deixou sair pela janela. Foi até a cozinha, abriu a coisa gigante de metal e disse a Draco: - O que você gostaria de comer? Há salada de frango, se estiver tudo bem.

Draco estava meditando à mesa. Ele estava à mercê de Granger. Pelo que sabia, ela o envenenaria. Talvez ela já o tivesse feito.

\- Salada de frango está bom - disse ele depois de um momento. O veneno pode ser melhor que um ano sem mágica naquele apartamento - pelo menos seria rápido.

Houve um silêncio enquanto Granger montava os sanduíches. Ela pegou um pouco de batatas fritas e despejou metade em cada prato e trouxe-os para a mesa. Eles comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de Hermione dizer:

\- Sei que seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo, mas se há algo que eu possa fazer... espero que essa experiência não seja tão ruim para você quanto poderia ser.

Ele olhou para ela um pouco sem graça, depois do dia que ele teve, ele não tinha energia para ser propriamente ameaçador. Nunca tinha funcionado muito bem com ela de qualquer maneira.

\- Você tem alguma ideia de como é estar completamente isolado da sua magia? Não ser capaz de senti-la? Usá-la?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Não, não tenho. Mas você preferia estar em Azkaban? Tenho certeza de que isso pode ser arranjado. A Suprema Corte só mostrou clemência a você e sua mãe porque Harry interveio em seus nomes em uma sessão fechada.

Se Draco estivesse em posição de prestar atenção a qualquer coisa, exceto sua própria situação miserável, ele poderia ter notado que a resposta de Granger não tinha o fogo habitual por trás disso.

\- Tudo o que eu quero é minha magia, minha mansão e minha mãe de volta.

\- Bem, você não terá nada disso em Azkaban, então você também pode tirar o melhor proveito dessa situação. A Suprema Corte geralmente apenas prende as pessoas e joga a chave fora. É a primeira vez em quase cem anos que eles fizeram isso.

Ela fechou a boca quando terminou de falar e trouxe os dois pratos para a pia. Ela voltou para a mesa e os dois passaram mais alguns minutos terminando o chá silenciosamente.

\- Não há como saber quanto tempo irá demorar para que alguém abra o seu apartamento. Vamos tentar fazer algumas compras para sua cozinha.

Draco deu de ombros. Por ele tudo bem. Morrer de fome seria um caminho lento e doloroso. Ele tirou migalhas de suas vestes quando se levantou. Notou que Granger estava franzindo o cenho para ele.

\- O que?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Suas roupas. Elas não servem. Você não possui roupas trouxas?

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente: _você deve estar brincando_.

Ela suspirou.

\- Eu tenho algo que você pode usar. - Ela foi para o quarto.

\- Eu não estou vou usar roupas de garotas - ele disse friamente.

Se ela o ouviu, o ignorou e saiu carregando um par de jeans cuidadosamente dobrado e uma camiseta igualmente cuidada.

\- Essas não são roupas de garotas. Elas pertenciam, bem, isso não importa agora. Mas mesmo as roupas trouxas femininas pareceriam menos ridículas do que sair em suas vestes. Vá ao banheiro e coloque-as. - Ela disse, enfiando as roupas em seu peito. Ele as agarrou automaticamente, mas parecia querer protestar. - Apenas vá - disse ela com firmeza.

Espantosamente, Draco foi. Aquele dia já tinha sido muito longo para continuar lutando. Ele simplesmente não tinha mais energia para isso. Ele se viu no banheiro de Granger tirando as roupas e dobrando-as, tentando entrar no jeans que ela lhe dera. Eles não passavam por cima dos seus sapatos, então ele tinha que tirá-los também. Depois de mais alguns minutos de luta, ele conseguiu uma vitória sobre as roupas trouxas e se olhou no espelho. Pensou que tudo parecia um pouco justo demais para o seu gosto, mas pelo menos ele estava vestido. Colocou os sapatos de volta e dobrou as roupas, saindo e colocando-as na mesa da cozinha.

Granger ainda estava lá e ela pegou uma bolsa enquanto ele estava fora.

\- Que bom que eles se encaixam - foi tudo o que ela disse.

Ele assentiu, pegando o envelope de dinheiro das vestes e enfiando-o no bolso da calça.

Ela se virou como se fosse um pouco difícil olhar para ele.

\- Agora, vamos apenas a Sainsbury's. Há uma no final da rua. Para referência, o dinheiro trouxa aqui é chamado de libra.

Draco deu de ombros sem se comprometer, seguindo-a para fora do apartamento e descendo três lances de escada até a rua. Ela parou no saguão do prédio.

\- As caixas de metal aqui são para correspondência. O carteiro vem todos os dias, exceto aos domingos, e você pode verificar sua caixa de cartas a qualquer momento. Eles deveriam ter lhe dado uma pequena chave para abri-la.

Ele assentiu, se perguntando por que ele precisaria saber dessa informação. Honestamente, quem escreveria para ele? Quando eles deixaram o prédio e começaram a descer o quarteirão, Draco tentou se orientar sobre o ambiente. Havia homens e mulheres vestindo calças como a dele. Eles passaram por várias vitrines e Draco quase foi atropelado atravessando a rua, antes de Hermione os levar para a Sainsbury's. Havia prateleiras e mais prateleiras contendo caixas e latas com fotos de comida. Em uma das prateleiras havia garrafas de vinho. Draco pegou uma e depois outra. Enquanto isso, Hermione pegou um carrinho pequeno.

\- O que você gosta de comer?

Malfoy não foi muito útil ou informativo durante todo o processo de compras, então, no geral, Hermione decidiu o que iria para o carrinho. Ela pegou as garrafas de vinho de suas mãos e as colocou dentro dele. Pegou um pedaço de pão e uma caixa de saquinhos de chá.

\- Você come cereal?

Ele deu de ombros, então ela colocou uma caixa de cereal com frutas e nozes no carrinho. Seria bom para ele ter algumas coisas que não exigiam cozinhar enquanto ele se ajustava. Ela pegou manteiga e leite, além de ovos e presunto. Adicionou uma série de outras coisas que achava que ele poderia precisar, incluindo um pouco de carne e algumas coisas frias já preparadas e que precisavam apenas de aquecimento. Havia alguns peitos de frango _à kiev_ que só precisavam de um pouco de tempo no forno.

Um homem atrás de um tipo de mesa com uma coisa grande de metal pegou tudo do carrinho e fez _bip_ enquanto números enchiam a tela. Depois de um tempo, ele leu o total.

Draco percebeu que deveria pagar, pegou seu envelope de dinheiro e entregou o que era necessário. Dinheiro trouxa não era tão difícil. O homem devolveu o troco em notas e moedas. Moedas? Ele não tinha moedas antes. Ele suspirou como se estivesse ferido quando Granger lhe disse para levar metade dos sacos de comida. Ela pegou a outra metade, começaram a curta caminhada de volta ao prédio e subiram as escadas. Havia muitas malditas escadas. Ele estava suando da maneira mais não-Malfoy no momento em que voltaram. Podia sentir dor em seus braços.

Granger abriu a porta do apartamento e eles entraram. Draco andou pela sala, olhando as várias fotos nas paredes, notando que ela tinha uma das grandes caixas de vidro no chão como ele. Ele se perguntou a que propósito isso servia. Ele também notou que uma diferença fundamental entre o apartamento dela e o dele era o fato de que ela tinha uma lareira. Nesse momento, uma cabeça apareceu nela.

\- Hermione Granger, você está aí?

Granger se apressou.

\- Sim, você é do Ministério?

\- Sim, eu sou o auror Caffrey. Posso entrar? Draco Malfoy ainda está aí?

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Eu estou bem aqui.

Granger e o auror pareceram ignorá-lo.

\- Sim, ele está aqui. Venha.

Alguns momentos depois, o auror havia atravessado a lareira, batendo a cabeça na saída. Ele esfregou a testa, desgostosamente.

\- Desculpe por isso. Ainda não tive tempo de adicionar um feitiço de alongamento à lareira. - disse Hermione. Ela o levou pelo corredor e ele murmurou o feitiço de desbloqueio apropriado.

Draco estava na porta de Hermione e podia ver os dois conversando em silêncio, embora não conseguisse entender as palavras.

\- Se estiver tudo bem para você, eu a adicionarei às proteções mágicas, para que, caso aconteça novamente, você possa entrar. Também tenho uma chave sobressalente aqui - o auror ofereceu.

A sobrancelha de Hermione levantou:

\- Não deveria ser uma decisão do Malfoy?

\- É isso ou ele tendo quae esperar aqui por mim ou Burke na próxima vez que isso acontecer. Kingsley concordou - disse Caffrey. Ele apertou a chave na mão dela. - Todo mundo sabe quem você é.

Hermione pegou com apenas um pouco de hesitação.

Caffrey olhou para Draco.

\- Mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

Draco não conseguiu pensar em nada de improviso para dizer que não o colocaria em mais problemas, estava dolorosamente consciente de que estava sem varinha e de frente para um auror armado. Ele não disse nada.

Com uma rápida olhada em volta para procurar trouxas, Caffrey desapareceu.

Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy se entreolharam por um momento.

\- Bem, vamos lá então. Vamos tirar suas compras do meu apartamento e entrar no seu. A porta está aberta agora.

Os dois juntaram as sacolas e as trouxeram para a cozinha de Draco. Granger abriu a coisa fria gigante e começou a colocar os alimentos frios lá.

\- Malfoy, a parte superior aqui é para coisas congeladas. A outra parte aqui é para coisas frias. - Ela começou a guardar os ovos, leite, manteiga e a carne.

Draco olhou de forma questionadora para a caixa de cereal.

\- Geralmente é para o café da manhã.

Ela foi até o fogão e o forno e começou a explicar como usá-los.

\- Está tudo claro?

\- Eu vou ficar bem.

Ela parecia desconfortável, como se não tivesse certeza de que deveria deixá-lo em paz.

\- Eu vou ficar bem - ele repetiu.

Ela assentiu uma vez e saiu, parando na porta por tempo suficiente para dizer:

\- Se você precisar de alguma coisa, estou do outro lado do corredor.

Draco foi deixado sozinho. Ele ouviu Xavier fazendo sons irritados em sua gaiola no quarto. Passou algum tempo repondo água na tigela de Xavier. Percebeu que não havia trazido comida para ele e os doces de coruja estavam em suas vestes, ainda no apartamento de Granger. Ele passou algum tempo acariciando sua coruja enquanto o pássaro bebia e depois abriu a janela para ele.

\- Eu vou conseguir algumas guloseimas para você na próxima vez. Vá caçar. Lembre-se... nós moramos aqui agora.

As palavras soaram vazias. Assistiu Xavier voar em direção ao céu escuro.

Ele vagou pelo apartamento, pensando se deveria fazer um chá. Parecia bastante simples quando Granger o fez. A verdade era que ele não queria chá. Ele foi abrir uma das garrafas de vinho e encontrou a rolha profundamente embutida na garrafa. Ele não tinha varinha para retirá-la e nada na gaveta de talheres parecia adequado para a tarefa. Ele cavou a rolha com uma faca e só conseguiu quebrá-la.

Este não era o seu dia.

Ele foi até a mesa e pegou as chaves, enfiando-as no bolso do jeans que estava usando. Estas coisas horríveis eram muito apertadas. Antes que ele pudesse mudar de ideia, abriu a porta, atravessou o curto espaço e bateu na porta de Granger, a garrafa de vinho com a rolha massacrada ainda na mão.

Ela veio até a porta, parecendo um pouco surpresa ao vê-lo novamente.

\- Oi Malfoy.

\- Granger.

Ele não tinha certeza do que dizer. Ele realmente não tinha pensado nisso. Não parecia haver energia suficiente em seu cérebro para formar nenhuma palavra. Ele levantou a garrafa de vinho, mostrando-lhe a rolha.

Ela assentiu compreendendo e se virou para pegar algo da cozinha.

Draco não tinha certeza se deveria segui-la ou ficar onde estava.

\- Eu não jantei. - As palavras simplesmente caíram da boca dele.

Ela olhou para ele.

\- Você não vai entrar?

Ele deu de ombros e deu um passo a frente, parando perto da porta.

\- Eu não vou morder - disse ela, aproximando-se dele e gentilmente pegando a garrafa da sua mão. Ela colocou-a no balcão e abriu uma gaveta cheia de todos os tipos de instrumentos brilhantes. Ela pegou um e colocou-o para trabalhar na garrafa de vinho. Draco assistiu e, em instantes, a rolha foi liberada da garrafa e ela serviu em taças.

\- Eu ainda não comi. - Ela entregou-lhe uma taça - Eu vou fazer alguma coisa.

Ele alternou entre vê-la cozinhar, vagar com indiferença pela sala e sentar-se no sofá. Ele a observou pegar a carne moída e a amassar com as mãos. Aquilo lhe causou repulsa.

\- Você quer tentar?

\- Merlin, não - ele disse, recuando e voltando para a segurança do sofá. Alguns minutos depois, ele se viu atraído de volta para a cozinha pelo nariz.

\- O que é isso?

\- Bem, você está sentindo o cheiro de cebola caramelizada e carne sendo cozida. - disse ela, servindo-se de um gole de vinho - Deve estar pronto em breve.

Ele esperou na cozinha, observando-a terminar de preparar a refeição. Ela transformou a carne de aparência mole em uma refeição adequadamente atraente. Exceto pelo acompanhamento colocado ao lado do prato.

\- Por que você serviria brócolis com isso?

\- Porque este cheeseburger é delicioso e não muito saudável. O brócolis ajuda a equilibrá-lo. Aqui, leve seu prato para a mesa.

Eles tiveram um jantar civilizado e tranquilo. No final, Draco perguntou a ela sobre algo que estava o incomodando.

\- Eu entendo para que servem a caixa fria e a caixa quente. Isso é bastante autoexplicativo. Mas e essa caixa? Não consegui encontrar nenhuma maneira de abri-la.

Granger seguiu seu olhar para onde ele estava apontando.

\- Essa é a TV.

\- TV?

\- Televisão. É como o rádio bruxo, mas com fotos também. Veja - disse ela, levantando-se e movendo-se para o sofá. Ela pegou um pequeno objeto retangular e apertou um dos seus inúmeros botões. A televisão começou a emitir ruídos e a mostrar fotos de pessoas.

Draco estava atrás do sofá, franzindo a testa para a tela.

\- Então é um tipo de... entretenimento?

Ele ficou surpreso ao ouvir Granger rir um pouco em resposta. Ele tinha certeza de que ela não riu o dia todo até aquele momento.

\- Deveria ser. Muitos programas são lixo, mas você encontra alguns bons de vez em quando. Também há filmes, se você preferir.

Draco apoiou os braços nas costas do sofá.

\- Filmes?

\- Os programas de TV costumam ter meia hora ou uma hora cada um. Os filmes costumam demorar algumas horas. - Ela se levantou para mostrar. - Você tem uma fita como esta - ela selecionou uma de uma prateleira e tirou-a da caixa - e você a coloca na abertura aqui em baixo. - Ela apertou o _play_ e James Bond ganhou vida na tela. - Este era um dos meus favoritos quando criança.

Draco assistiu, curioso, depois de um tempo movendo-se para sentar no sofá ao lado de Granger. Na metade do filme, ele perguntou:

\- Trouxas fizeram isso? Sério?

\- Ah, sim, há anos e anos atrás. Existem ótimos filmes por aí.

À medida em que o filme avançava, ela se encolheu contra o braço do sofá, com os braços em volta dos joelhos.

Quando o filme terminou, ela estava dormindo.

Draco se levantou, encontrou as roupas que ele usou naquela tarde e as levou consigo, saindo em silêncio. De volta ao apartamento, tudo estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que ele havia deixado, exceto que estava escuro e ele não tinha certeza de como mudar isso. Tropeçou no escuro e entrou no quarto com a ajuda da luz ambiente que entrava pelas janelas. Ele conseguiu bater o pé apenas duas vezes.

Se viu cara a cara com uma cama desfeita pela primeira vez há apenas Merlin sabia quanto tempo. Os elfos domésticos sempre arrumaram sua cama. Os lençóis nem estavam nela - era apenas um amontoado de lençóis, cobertores e travesseiros. Ele ajeitou um travesseiro e a manta o melhor que pôde, tirou suas ridículas roupas trouxas e se enrolou para tentar dormir no colchão nu. Os cobertores estavam errados, a luz estava errada e tudo estava _errado_. Demorou muito tempo até adormecer.


	3. Solitário

**Capítulo 3: Solitário**

* * *

Draco acordou com um pouco de luz entrando pela janela. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que ainda estava naquele inferno de apartamento abandonado e imediatamente voltou a dormir.

Quando acordou de novo, seu estômago roncou alto o suficiente para que ele soubesse que tinha que se levantar. Xavier havia retornado durante a noite (ou talvez de manhã) e estava dormindo com a cabeça debaixo de uma de suas asas. Draco andou pela casa e entrou na cozinha, abrindo os armários. Havia uma caixa de macarrão que ele provou hesitante, mas todos eram crocantes, nem um pouco mastigáveis e úmidos como deveriam ser. Ele suspirou. O que não daria para ter seu elfo doméstico.

Vasculhou outras caixas até encontrar a que Granger havia chamado de comida para o café da manhã. Abriu a caixa e colocou um punhado na boca. Tinha um gosto de serragem e frutas secas. Comeu alguns punhados para ter alguma coisa no estômago, pelo menos.

Ele examinou os botões na parte superior da caixa quente. Um deles deveria aquecer as coisas. Encontrou a chaleira no armário e a encheu com água da pia. Ele esperou e esperou. Olhou para a chaleira, desejando que a água esquentasse. Ele andou pela sala. Encontrou uma caneca e colocou um saquinho de chá nela. Abriu a caixa gelada e descobriu agradavelmente que Granger havia colocado um saco de limões em seu carrinho ontem sem perceber.

Ainda não havia sinal da água estar quente. Irritado, ele se aproximou da chaleira e a espetou com o dedo indicador, descobrindo de maneira _desagradável_ que, embora a chaleira não parecesse quente, na verdade estava queimando de quente. Ele enfiou o dedo na boca, fazendo uma careta de dor.

Quando a chaleira finalmente cantou, Draco a pegou pela alça e derramou água em sua xícara com o máximo de cuidado. Merlin, agora ele tinha que esperar enquanto o chá fervia. Ele cortou um limão ao meio e espremeu metade no copo enquanto continuava a esperar. Finalmente, pegou a xícara na sala e a colocou na mesa da cozinha. Tomou um pequeno gole e queimou a língua. Suspirando, ele foi investigar o aparelho de televisão, agachado na frente dele e brincando com os botões. Depois de um tempo, colocou em um volume razoável. Sem mais nada para fazer, assistiu TV. Ele não queria pensar em sua situação atual mais do que o necessário. Não estava pronto para enfrentar isso. Seu encontro com a chaleira o deixou desconfiado do fogão. Ele comeu mais alguns punhados daquela serragem com frutas, imaginando como e por quê alguém comeria isso.

A princípio, ele assistiu à televisão para passar o tempo, mas logo percebeu que poderia aprender algumas coisas. Uma coisa útil que ele aprendeu foi sobre o interruptor _Lumos_ na parede. Ele não tinha ideia de como acender as luzes do apartamento quando voltou para casa no dia anterior, mas depois de observar as pessoas na televisão por um tempo, percebeu que muitas vezes, quando trouxas entravam em uma sala, tocavam em uma pequena alavanca na parede e as luzes se acendiam. Após uma inspeção mais aprofundada de seu apartamento, ele percebeu que todos os cômodos tinham uma dessas pequenas alavancas. Eles eram tão pequenos que não os havia notado na noite passada. Ele os moveu para cima e para baixo experimentalmente e descobriu que, assim como os da televisão, seus interruptores _Lumos_ também controlavam a quantidade de luz na sala.

Ele continuou assistindo à televisão, tentando aprender o que poderia ser útil para ajudá-lo a entender o mundo no qual ele teria que navegar nos próximos doze meses. Algumas das coisas que ele viu foram mais úteis que outras. Por exemplo, coisas com carros e trens geralmente pareciam ser úteis. Coisas com reis piratas cantando pareciam muito menos que úteis. Ele não tinha muita certeza se os trens subterrâneos faziam parte do reino do real ou da fantasia.

Depois de um tempo, Draco ficou levemente ciente de que estava chegando a hora do jantar e que um copo de vinho e uma refeição quente iriam cair bem. Lembrou-se da bagunça que fizera com a rolha no dia anterior. Ele teria que descobrir como adquirir um desses dispositivos que Granger possuía para tirar a maldita coisa. É claro que qualquer tentativa de obter esse item exigiria que ele se vestisse, algo que não se incomodou o dia inteiro.

Antes que pudesse se convencer disso, ele vestiu as roupas e encontrou a chave, atravessando o corredor para bater na porta de Granger. Teve que esperar algum tempo antes da porta se abrir. Ele estava quase convencido de que ela não estava em casa e teria que renunciar ao vinho hoje à noite (e possivelmente comer mais daquela comida de serragem).

Mas então, de repente, lá estava ela, com os cabelos frisados como uma auréola e vestindo uma camiseta grande e uma calça larga e folgada.

\- Malfoy. Oi. - Ela piscou para ele igual a uma coruja.

Ele não tinha certeza do que dizer.

\- Eu tenho outra garrafa de vinho - saiu de sua boca antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais razoável.

\- Oh. Vou pegar o saca-rolhas para você - disse ela, deixando a porta aberta e pegando o utensílio em questão de uma das gavetas da cozinha.

Ela voltou e entregou-lhe o saca-rolhas, imaginando que ele estava pensando em voltar para o apartamento, já que não havia trazido a garrafa com ele. Claro que não iria querer a companhia dela por dois dias seguidos. Ela colocou o saca-rolhas na mão dele e ficou surpresa ao vê-lo não fazer nenhum movimento para voltar.

\- Mais alguma coisa, Malfoy?

\- Eu tenho frango.

Merlin, o que havia de errado com ele hoje à noite? Aquela televisão apodreceu seu cérebro? Ele esfregou a têmpora.

Granger simplesmente olhou para ele com um olhar que não conseguia discernir. Estava curiosa? Divertida? Aliviada? Ela respondeu finalmente:

\- Eu vou ajudá-lo a cozinhar seu frango.

Parecia ser a resposta que os dois precisavam. Draco voltou para o apartamento e ela o seguiu. Ele deixou a televisão ligada, sem realmente pensar em desligá-la.

A caixa de cereal estava no chão ao lado do sofá e Granger a pegou.

\- Essa coisa tem um gosto terrível, Granger - disse ele, um pouco de sua voz habitual de volta.

\- Você comeu direto da caixa?

\- Sim.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando não rir, para não machucar seu orgulho enquanto ele ainda estava se ajustando.

\- A maneira convencional é despejar um pouco em uma tigela com leite e comer com uma colher. - Ela fez uma breve pausa, absorvendo o fato de que ele estava com a televisão ligada. - Eu posso te mostrar como fazer o jantar. - Ela seguiu para a cozinha e encontrou-a terrivelmente sem utensílios. Foi à geladeira e tirou dois peitos de frango preparados que compraram na Sainsbury's.

\- A loja que visitamos ontem vende uma série de alimentos preparados que só precisam ser aquecidos no forno. Esse _kiev_ de frango é realmente bom. - Ela demonstrou como ligar o forno novamente. - Espere que apite informando que está aquecido à temperatura certa.

\- Eu tentei isso essa manhã. Foi terrível - comentou. Parte dele estava irritado por Granger saber todas essas coisas e ele não. Por mais que ele quisesse estar realmente zangado com ela, ele não conseguia reunir mais do que irritação por sua própria ignorância sobre esses assuntos. Uma parte muito relutante de sua mente sabia que estava agradecido por sua ajuda. Ele não queria estar, mas não tinha mágica para fazer as coisas por si mesmo, dinheiro para contratar alguém para fazer as coisas por ele e nenhum conhecimento de como realizar muitas de suas necessidades diárias da maneira trouxa. Por um tempo, por mais que odiasse admitir, precisava da ajuda dela - pelo menos até aprender a fazer as coisas por si mesmo.

Ela encheu a panela com água e ligou o fogão:

\- Eu liguei este botão na temperatura máxima, mas levará um tempo para que a água aqueça até ferver.

Draco assentiu:

\- Fervi água esta manhã para tomar meu chá. O caminho trouxa levou uma eternidade. - Ele olhou para o dedo cheio de bolhas.

Draco notou que o forno avisou que esteva pronto e Granger colocou a bandeja de frango dentro. Forno. Fogão. As diferentes partes quentes tinham nomes diferentes. Quando a água começou a ferver, ele lhe entregou o macarrão e ela notou a bolha em seu dedo.

Ela derramou uma porção do macarrão na panela.

\- O macarrão não deve demorar muito. Se você quiser, eu posso curar isso.

Ele pressionou o polegar e o indicador juntos, sentindo o desconforto da bolha.

\- Não. Deixe-me lembrar que as coisas trouxas levam tempo.

Ela assentiu. Agora eles tinham tempo enquanto esperavam a comida cozinhar, embora ela não tivesse certeza do que dizer.

Ele pegou o saca-rolhas no balcão e o aplicou na garrafa de vinho, conseguindo abri-la. Uma vez aberta, Draco começou a examinar cuidadosamente os armários; fazendo uma careta ao descobrir que eles teriam que beber seu vinho em canecas. Ele não tinha taças de vinho.

Granger estava falando de novo:

\- Geralmente cozinho macarrão como esse por cerca de cinco minutos e os coloco em uma peneira. Você tem uma?

Draco deu de ombros, começando a verificar os armários.

\- Tudo o que tenho é o que já estava quando me jogaram aqui ontem.

Uma investigação minuciosa dos dois mostrou que os utensílios de sua cozinha pareciam estar limitados a alguns pratos, tigelas, garfos, facas e colheres, alguns copos, algumas canecas, uma frigideira, uma panela, sua chaleira e uma assadeira. Bem no fundo de um armário, encontraram uma luva de cozinha - pelo menos seriam capazes de tirar o frango do forno sem queimar as mãos.

\- Então, sem peneira. Está tudo bem. A massa deve estar pronta agora.

Ela pegou um prato e a panela.

\- É um pouco complicado fazer isso sem queimar as mãos com o vapor, mas é possível. - Ela começou a derramar a água e pressionou o prato contra a panela, deixando a água escorrer.

Então colocou o macarrão no prato. - Eu vou fazer um pouco de algo para colocar por cima do macarrão. Você pode comprar potes de molho vermelho, se quiser, mas eu prefiro branco.

Ele a observou abaixar o fogo do fogão e pegar algumas coisas na geladeira. Manteiga, leite, limão. Ele observou curiosamente enquanto ela trabalhava. Draco estava bastante confiante de que poderia fazer seu próprio jantar no dia seguinte, se fosse tão fácil quanto parecia. Ele certamente era capaz de ler e seguir instruções. Afinal, quantas poções ele fez?

Ela cortou cerca de metade da manteiga em pedaços e jogou na panela, derramando uma pitada de leite e espremendo meio limão. Era a outra metade do limão que ele usara para tomar chá hoje de manhã.

\- Você não tem sal, pimenta, alho ou qualquer outro tipo de tempero, mas deve conseguir no Sainsbury's logo abaixo do quarteirão.

O forno apitou e ela o abriu, usando a luva para tirar a bandeja.

\- Vamos deixar isso descansar por um minuto. Separe o macarrão em dois pratos.

Ela se ocupou mexendo o molho de limão e manteiga que tinha feito e derramou sobre o macarrão em cada prato. Ela habilmente tirou os peitos de frango da bandeja com uma faca e um garfo.

\- Tudo pronto.

Cada um deles levou um prato e uma caneca de vinho para a mesa da cozinha e começaram a comer. A massa poderia ter um pouco de sal e pimenta, mas o limão e a manteiga davam sabor suficiente, e o frango estava delicioso. Peito de frango à milanesa, cheio de manteiga, alho e salsa. Mesmo que eles estivessem bebendo o vinho em canecas de café, foi a melhor refeição que Draco teve durante todo o dia.

\- Isso não pareceu terrivelmente difícil.

Ela encolheu os ombros:

\- Não é, uma vez que você sabe o que está fazendo. Se você pode ler uma receita de poções e fazê-la, cozinhar não é muito mais difícil.

Seu prato estava vazio e tudo estava bom.

\- E Quanto a isso? Os trouxas têm outra caixa que os limpa?

Ela suspirou:

\- Alguns trouxas sim, mas sua cozinha não tem uma. Você terá que lavá-los à mão.

Ele parecia enojado.

\- Bem, eu não vi sabão ou esponjas, então, a menos que você queira sair e comprar algumas, eles não serão lavados hoje à noite - disse ela, recostando-se confortavelmente em seu assento. - Existe mais alguma coisa que você precisa da loja?

\- Sal e pimenta. Um abridor de garrafas de vinho.

Hermione deu de ombros, recostando-se na cadeira.

\- É chamado de saca-rolhas. Você quer ir à loja? Eu tenho que comprar algumas frutas frescas de qualquer maneira.

E assim foram. Houve um pouco de discórdia quando Draco quis vestir suas vestes e Granger disse que precisava usar roupas trouxas. Ele não possuía nenhuma roupa trouxa e as que ela lhe emprestara no dia anterior eram muito inferiores às vestes no quesito conforto.

No fim das contas, Draco saiu usando suas vestes. Ficou desconfortável com os pedestres e a garota do caixa, então silenciosamente decidiu que teria que aceitar as convenções dos trajes trouxas em público por enquanto. Ele não precisava gostar deles. Ele era um sonserino, capaz o suficiente para saber quando era vantajoso se misturar. Afinal, cobras podem trocar de pele.

Eles foram para seus respectivos apartamentos e Draco guardou suas compras. Ele pensou na ideia de deixar a louça na pia, mas Granger o avisara de que quanto mais ele esperasse, mais difícil seria limpá-la. Quando ela havia explicado o objetivo dos itens de limpeza na loja, ele parecia enojado.

_\- Não posso pagar alguém para fazer isso?_

_Ela bufou._

_\- Não com o que eles estão dando para você viver, Malfoy._

Suspirando e sozinho em seu apartamento, ele encarou a pia. Lavar a louça não era algo que Draco gostasse. Ele estava convencido de que esse sabão não era bom para a pele e de que a esponja era áspera demais. Ele olhou para os pratos enquanto eles estavam apoiados no escorredor. Talvez o que ele precisasse era de um banho quente.

Ele estremeceu ao sentir a água. Estava gelada. Levou alguns minutos para esquentar, então, quando já estava encharcado, percebeu que não tinha nada para o banho. Mesmo tendo sido autorizado a trazer o que restava de seus produtos para cabelo, ele não se incomodou em desembalar nada. Desembalar teria feito sua situação parecer permanente. Ele não conseguiu nem pensar em abrir a mala.

E, finalmente, lembrou-se da outra coisa que não havia trazido, enquanto tremia com a água. Sem toalhas. Decidiu enrolar as vestes em volta de si e voltou a seu quarto.

Draco ficou irritado com a visão que teve. Encontrar o interruptor _Lumos_ o lembrou que sua cama estava desarrumada. Não estava acostumado a dormir em uma cama desarrumada ou ser obrigado a colocar os lençóis.

Demorou bastante tempo, mas finalmente ele arrumou a cama e se enrolou para dormir. Amanhã teria que desfazer as malas e fazer um balanço do que ainda poderia precisar aqui. Não fazia sentido manter-se mais desconfortável do que o necessário. Ele torceu o nariz ao perceber que provavelmente também precisava de roupas trouxas. Sacrifícios deveriam ser feitos se ele quiser sobreviver neste mundo por tempo suficiente para recuperar sua magia.

* * *

N/F: Olá pessoal! Obrigada à Sandra Longbottom e dayreis2020 que favoritaram a fic! Faço também um agradecimento especial à Carol por seu review, fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você está curtindo a história! Comentários me motivam a continuar traduzindo, pois me permitem saber se vocês estão gostando, então por favor, comentem! Capítulo novo todas as terças e quintas!


	4. Compras

**Capítulo 4: Compras**

* * *

Draco descobriu que colocar leite no cereal ajudava a melhorar um pouco o sabor. Olhou ao redor do apartamento. Ele admitiu que não havia mais nada a fazer - o lugar poderia ser um pouco mais confortável depois que desfizesse as malas. Salazar, esse era um pensamento deprimente. Desembalar, como se ele realmente morasse aqui pelos próximos 12 meses. Apenas um instinto de não trair suas emoções o levou a reprimir o arrepio que sentiu com esse pensamento, não que houvesse alguém por perto para vê-lo, se ele não tivesse reprimido. Sem magia, ele não era importante o suficiente para que os macacos do Ministério o espionassem. Eles estavam contentes em deixá-lo sentado sozinho na caixa de sapatos que era esse apartamento.

Sem mais nada a fazer, além de encarar a televisão, ele voltou para o quarto e começou a desfazer as malas. Foi um pouco tedioso, mas no final as roupas foram todas arrumadas. Havia tanta coisa que ele teve apenas tempo de juntar tudo rapidamente quando aqueles malditos aurores o levaram à mansão. Olhou com desagrado para todas as vestes amassadas. Os elfos domésticos sempre conseguiam arrumar suas coisas perfeitamente, de modo que nunca houvesse vincos quando desembalasse as malas.

Ele olhou tristemente para suas vestes favoritas - um corte elegante em verde sonserino com detalhes da mesma cor que seus olhos. Tinha certeza de que elas nunca pareceram tão desalinhadas antes. Mas era certo que ele não sairia de vestes tão cedo. Poderia ir ao Caldeirão Furado, mas não seria capaz de entrar no Beco Diagonal sem a ajuda de outra pessoa. Ele se perguntou se as lojas ali o admitiriam. Sua sentença tinha sido divulgada para os outros bruxos?

Talvez hoje ele comprasse roupas trouxas. Não gostou da ideia de vestir novamente a mesma que já havia usado duas vezes, mas aprendeu que não tinha nada a ganhar (exceto conforto) em sair vestido com suas próprias roupas. O conforto físico de suas vestes, no entanto, perdeu força quando comparado com o desconforto mental dos olhares que ele recebeu nas ruas. Ele se vestiu tendo isso em mente.

Draco se perguntou se Granger estava em casa para lhe mostrar onde ficavam as lojas. Ela provavelmente tinha um emprego. Ele se perguntou se precisaria procurar um. O que trouxas podiam fazer certamente não seria tão difícil, mas provavelmente era trabalhoso, como todo esse negócio de lavar a louça.

Ele pegou as chaves e atravessou o corredor para bater na porta de Granger, meio que esperando que ela não respondesse.

Para sua surpresa, levou apenas um momento para Granger atender a porta. Ela ficou lá, de calças largas e uma camiseta grande demais para ela.

\- Malfoy.

\- Granger. - Ele esperou um momento antes de acrescentar: - Eu preciso de roupas trouxas.

Ela ficou lá com os braços cruzados na frente dela, esperando que ele continuasse.

Ele quase rosnou:

\- Você realmente vai me fazer perguntar?

Granger balançou a cabeça e gesticulou para ele entrar. Ela começou a falar enquanto entrava na sala, sem olhar para ele.

\- Eu tenho mais algumas roupas trouxas que você poderia usar se quiser.

Draco olhou ao redor da sala e se acomodou de pé atrás do sofá, apoiando-se nele com os cotovelos.

\- Eu estava planejando comprar novas.

Ela parou na porta do quarto e se virou para olhá-lo.

\- Se você quiser que eu vá com você, estarei vestida em um momento.

Ela fechou a porta atrás dela.

Ele esperou por ela e, fiel à sua palavra, ela saiu um tempo depois usando calça e suéter. Pegou sua bolsa quando passou pela mesa. Sem palavras, eles deixaram o apartamento.

Não demorou muito para Granger ajudá-lo a comprar um cartão _Oyster_ para o metrô e eles seguirem para o trem apropriado. Era um pequeno cartão de plástico - ele não conseguia entender por que seria chamado de cartão _Oyster_, mas lá estava, impresso bem na frente. Aparentemente, os trens subterrâneos eram uma das partes que a televisão havia acertado. Draco não se incomodou em agarrar o corrimão e quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando ele se moveu.

Notou um puxão no canto da boca de Granger que poderia ser um sorriso malicioso, mas ele decidiu ignorá-la e ela apenas disse:

\- Melhor se segurar.

Ele já estava se sentindo bastante enjoado pelo cheiro e movimento quando eles viram a luz do dia novamente e entraram em uma loja. Olhou para as prateleiras de calças e camisas de um lado e a seleção maior do outro lado, com calças, camisas, shorts, vestidos e várias peças de roupas diversas.

\- Onde está o atendente? Onde eu sou medido?

Granger sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Você não tem o orçamento para uma loja como essa. Estes estão todos prontos, você apenas os experimenta e vê o que te serve.

Ele andou pelas prateleiras, olhando os itens. Viu camisas xadrez, listradas, uma coisa horrível de bolinhas, camisas lisas, camisas com botões, camisetas. Havia jeans, calças pretas, calças sociais e shorts folgados. Ele murmurou baixinho:

\- As vestes são mais confortáveis.

Ele olhou as etiquetas e Hermione o ajudou a adivinhar quais seriam os seus tamanhos.

\- Você só precisa experimentá-los - ela finalmente disse, afastando do rosto os cabelos em constante expansão.

Ela apontou na direção dos vestiários e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do lado de fora.

Draco fechou a cortina e encontrou um gancho para pendurar as roupas. Ele tirou os sapatos e o jeans e vestiu uma calça cinza e uma camisa. Olhou-se no espelho à sua frente.

\- Como eu vou saber se essas malditas coisas me servem?

Granger parecia entediada do outro lado da cortina.

\- Bem, saia e eu direi se elas se serviram.

Suspirando, Draco abriu a cortina e saiu.

\- E então?

\- E então? - ela respondeu. – Vire-se.

Sentindo-se como se estivesse fazendo compras com a mãe, ele se virou.

\- Elas ficaram boas?

\- Parece que sim. Experimente o jeans.

Draco continuou a experimentar o resto das roupas que havia pegado e a maioria parecia se encaixar bastante bem. Ele não tinha certeza sobre os jeans - eles pareciam muito justos, mas Granger garantiu que era assim que eles deveriam ser. Se ele não soubesse melhor, poderia ter pensado que Granger estava aproveitando a oportunidade para encarar sua bunda, mas quando ele olhou novamente, ela estava olhando para baixo e comentando sobre o comprimento da manga.

Carregando as sacolas, Granger o levou a outra loja onde comprou algumas toalhas e panos para limpeza. Durante um almoço tardio, ele sugeriu que ela encolhesse as sacolas para ele ou pelo menos as deixasse sem peso.

Ela recusou-se.

\- Eu vou ajudá-lo a carregar algumas delas, mas não irei encantá-las. Não deveria haver um motivo para toda essa coisa de "passar um ano sem mágica"? - ela perguntou, comendo sua salada _Caesar_.

Ele olhou por cima do seu próprio prato.

\- Vamos lá, Granger, você não pode estar falando sério. Não faz sentido trabalhar duro quando não precisamos.

\- Mas é exatamente isso, você precisa. E não vai prejudicá-lo. Não é como se você estivesse carregando sacos cheios de livros.

A verdade era que, sabendo que ele não tinha um orçamento grande, ela o incentivou a comprar peças baratas, mas funcionais, e não exagerar na quantidade.

O humor sombrio de Draco durou todo o caminho de volta através do subterrâneo e quase até o prédio deles. Granger quebrou o silêncio perguntando:

\- O que você vai fazer o resto do dia?

\- Provavelmente assistir televisão ou qualquer outra coisa que os trouxas façam. - Ele zombou, mas foi sem malícia, apenas com um pouco de tédio, talvez um pouco do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Ela riu, embora fosse um pouco sem graça.

\- Bem, você poderia conseguir um emprego. - disse ela, passando as malas para ele quando chegavam às suas respectivas portas - A maioria das pessoas se levanta e vai trabalhar todos os dias.

Ele se encostou na porta.

\- Você vai? Você está em casa toda vez que eu bato. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha - Ou eu sou o trabalho? O Ministério está te pagando para tomar conta de mim? - Esse era um pensamento que ele não havia considerado até agora, mas fazia sentido. Até mesmo a Granger não era altruísta o suficiente para ajudá-lo involuntariamente. Ela era?

Granger bufou, encostando-se à própria porta e balançando a cabeça.

\- Não, não tenho emprego no momento. Estou... ainda estou tentando processar as coisas. - Ela mordeu o lábio, incapaz de continuar nessa linha de pensamento. - Gostaria de conseguir um aprendizado com Dâmocles Belby. Estou tentando, mas aparentemente ele quer todo tipo de referência antes mesmo de considerar alguém.

Draco piscou.

\- Eu conheço esse nome.

\- Bem, ele inventou a Poção de Acônito.

Ele teria acenado a mão com desdém, mas percebeu que ainda estava segurando as sacolas pesadas e tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi contorcê-las e sentir um pouco de dor no pulso.

\- Não, eu o conheço de outro lugar. Acho que ele pode ter sido amigo de meus pais.

Uma luz brilhou em seus olhos.

\- Fui ordenado a não enviar coruja para ninguém. Minha mãe foi para o continente e meu pai nunca mais será um homem livre. - Ele deixou as palavras pairando no ar por um momento antes de acrescentar: - Ela sempre admirou pessoas inteligentes, Granger. Tenho certeza que ela adoraria ouvir você.

Ela assentiu.

\- Eu farei isso. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Há algo que eu possa dizer a ela por você?

Ele podia sentir as alças das sacolas cavando as palmas das mãos.

\- Diga a ela que eu estou bem. Lembre-a de passar algum tempo ao ar livre, sob um guarda-sol. Ela se queima, mas o ar fresco faz bem a ela.

Uma porta no final do corredor se abriu.

\- Vocês dois estão fazendo muito barulho. Eu tenho o turno da noite e preciso descansar. Entrem e fechem a porta atrás de vocês! - gritou uma mulher mais velha e mal-humorada.

\- Desculpe, Srta. Gravis. - Granger voltou-se para Draco. - Ela trabalha no turno da noite no hospital. Acho que vou entrar. Estarei aqui até que o inferno congele - ela disse, destrancando a porta e entrando. – Adeus - disse ela sobre o ombro.

\- Adeus. - Ele se atrapalhou com suas sacolas tentando alcançar sua chave e acabou tendo que largá-las para entrar. Ele rosnou irritado e as pegou de novo, abrindo a porta. Não tinha pensado muito nela nos últimos dias. Ele só pensara em quanto a sua condição atual o incomodava e em como se sentia ferido pelo mundo em geral. Ele havia tirado a situação de sua mãe da cabeça. Ela estava em outro país onde conhecia poucas pessoas, e havia uma boa chance de que aquelas que ela conhecia não se associassem com ela agora. O francês não era sua primeira língua, embora ela o falasse bem o suficiente. O marido dela estava na prisão e ela provavelmente não sabia o que havia acontecido com o filho. Ou ela sabia? Sua sentença saiu no jornal? Alguém a informou? Ele não tinha certeza do que seria mais estressante para ela: não saber do destino de seu filho ou saber que ele estava tendo que sobreviver em um mundo para o qual estava totalmente despreparado e para o qual a maioria de suas habilidades eram inúteis.

Se ocupou um pouco guardando suas roupas e toalhas e removendo cuidadosamente as etiquetas. Trocou as roupas trouxas emprestadas pelas suas vestes favoritas, se sentindo confortável pela primeira vez durante todo o dia. Verificou os níveis de comida e água na tigela de sua coruja.

Ele odiava admitir, mas estava agradecido por Granger estar checando sua mãe. Sua mãe sempre foi boa com ele. Ela não merecia se preocupar desnecessariamente. Ele sobreviveria. Ele era um Malfoy; Malfoys sempre sobrevivem. Ele ligou a televisão e olhou apático para ela. Trouxas realmente faziam isso o dia todo? Talvez da próxima vez em que visse Granger, pegasse alguns livros emprestados com ela.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, acariciando Athena. A coruja piscou para ela com um carinho sonolento. Era bom ter alguém por perto que se importasse com ela. Suspirou e pegou pergaminho, tinta e uma pena. Ela mantinha um estoque de suprimentos mágicos e suprimentos trouxas. Para escrever para Narcissa Malfoy, um belo pedaço de pergaminho de cor creme parecia mais apropriado do que arrancar uma folha de papel pautado de um caderno espiral e rabiscar com um lápis n° 2.

Ela olhou para o pergaminho, sem saber por onde começar.

_3 de agosto de 1998_

_Querida Narcissa Malfoy,_

_Meu nome é Hermione Granger. Não tenho certeza de que alguma vez fomos adequadamente apresentadas, mas tenho certeza de que você sabe quem eu sou tanto quanto sei quem você é. Não tenho muita certeza de por onde começar._

_Eu queria que você soubesse que seu filho está bem. A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos o sentenciou a um ano sem mágica. Ele mora no apartamento em frente ao meu. Está comendo regularmente e acho que está se adaptando, embora eu não possa dizer que ele gosta. Ele sente sua falta e me pediu para lembrá-la de passar algum tempo fora, mas ficar longe do sol. Hoje ele comprou roupas trouxas e está aprendendo a cozinhar um pouco. Ele realmente está se adaptando notavelmente bem._

_Draco mencionou hoje que achava que você conhecia Dâmocles Belby. Espero conseguir um aprendizado com ele e fiquei imaginando se você poderia estar disposta a fazer uma apresentação. Eu entendo se você não quiser; você não me conhece bem. Mas se faz diferença, uma das razões pelas quais eu quero ser aprendiz dele ele é para aprender a preparar a Poção de Acônito e oferecê-la aos lobisomens que necessitam. Eu dei uma olhada na receita, mas os efeitos colaterais de prepara-la erroneamente são graves o suficiente para não correr o risco de fazê-la sem instruções adequadas._

_Sei que este será um ano difícil para você e para Draco, mas estou aqui se houver algo que eu possa fazer por qualquer um de vocês._

_Sinceramente,_

_Hermione Granger_

Ela olhou para a carta. Ver a palavra "Draco" na página parecia estranho, mas ela imaginou que seria menos estranho para Narcissa ler isso do que ver seu filho simplesmente referido como "Malfoy". Ela leu novamente, verificando se havia algo que precisava mudar. A carta parecia divagar um pouco, mas ela não achava que poderia dizer algo melhor do que o que tinha dito, então deixou assim mesmo. Selou a carta com um pouco de cera. Ela tinha um selo com um leão levantando as patas traseiras e hesitou um momento antes de pressioná-lo na cera quente. Escreveu o nome da mulher na frente.

Hermione pegou um barbante e colocou em um pequeno buraco no canto da página, amarrando-a à perna de Athena. Ela deu à coruja uma guloseima antes de deixá-la sair pela janela.

Pensou em como havia fabricado a poção Polisuco em seu segundo ano. Mesmo tão nova quanto ela era para fazer poções, ela a fabricara perfeitamente. As transformações de Rony e Harry foram perfeitas. Sua própria transformação não deu errado por causa da poção - apenas por causa do cabelo que colocou nela. Mesmo assim, ela sabia que tinha sorte por não ter passado mais do que um tempinho no hospital por causa desse incidente. Se ela iria preparar a Poção de Acólito e doá-la para pessoas que precisavam, não poderia arriscar suas vidas. Suspirando para si mesma, ela se estabeleceu para começar a revisar seu livro de poções no nível NIEM.

* * *

_N/F: Olá pessoal! Espero que estejam curtindo a fic! Haverá capítulo novo na terça, porém talvez eu libere um capítulo extra antes!_


	5. Salvação

**Capítulo 5: Salvação**

* * *

Draco andava inquieto pelo apartamento. Comeu seu cereal e tomou várias xícaras de chá. Ele não tinha vontade de assistir a caixa idiota hoje. Xavier voltou de outra noite de caça e se recusou até mesmo a chegar perto de sua gaiola. Ele escolheu ficar solto no banheiro. Sua gaiola estava imunda. Precisava muito de um feitiço _Scourgify_ e Draco não podia realizar um.

Pensou em pedir ajuda a Granger, mas a ideia de perguntar a ela o deixava irritado, principalmente quando suspeitava que sua resposta seria a mesma do dia anterior com as malas.

Ele evitou a gaiola a maior parte da manhã e decidiu tentar fazer ovos. Havia tentado fazê-los na noite anterior para o jantar e os deixou meio queimados e grudados no fundo da panela. Ele raspou o que podia e colocou em uma fatia de pão com manteiga. Havia um pouco de carne crua na geladeira, mas ele ainda não estava preparado para lidar com isso. Daria outra chance aos ovos.

Draco quebrou seus ovos em uma tigela e se viu abrindo caminho através da viscosidade para pegar um pouco da casca que havia caído. Aqueceu a panela e colocou um pouco de manteiga, vendo-a derreter. Acrescentou os ovos e percebeu com uma careta que um pouco da casca ainda estava lá. Isso provavelmente seria desagradável.

Ele empurrou os ovos na panela com o garfo e tentou abaixar a temperatura. Não o fez a tempo. Parte do ovo estava queimado e grudado na panela, mas estava um pouco mais comestível do que na noite anterior. Draco comeu os ovos com pão, olhando pela janela. Tinha que haver algo lá fora para fazer.

Ele se forçou a voltar para a cozinha, encheu a panela com água e a colocou na pia, esperando que a maior parte do ovo se soltasse. Com uma careta, voltou para o quarto e pegou a gaiola de Xavier. Ele a segurou a uma pequena distância de si mesmo, a cabeça virada para evitar o cheiro e o depositou no chão do chuveiro, ligando na temperatura quente. Rezou para que o conteúdo do fundo da gaiola desgrudasse e descesse pelo ralo.

Ele pegou a toalha do dia anterior - que havia deixado convenientemente no chão - e torceu o nariz. Ainda estava úmida e cheirava a mofo. Certamente não iria usá-la em seu corpo novamente. Talvez ele o usasse na gaiola quando estivesse um pouco mais limpa, mas se fizesse isso, provavelmente teria que queimar depois.

No final, ele foi finalmente forçado a se ajoelhar do lado de fora da banheira (apoiando os joelhos em uma toalha limpa) e esfregar o fundo da gaiola com a mão. Uma ou duas vezes, ele pensou que iria vomitar. Ele imaginava como pareceria imundo para um possível espectador. As mangas estavam arregaçadas, o cabelo estava grudado na testa e ele estava no chão do banheiro tentando não vomitar enquanto esfregava os excrementos de coruja de uma gaiola. Não é de admirar que o maldito auror tenha rido ao pensar em Draco levando sua coruja com ele para o exílio sem magia.

Ele ficou de pé e esfregou as mãos na pia, certificando-se de limpar debaixo de cada unha até que suas mãos estivessem limpas. Elas pareciam um pouco rosadas e esfoladas. Quando ele olhou para o espelho, percebeu que estava pior do que pensara. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas por causa do vapor e a expressão em seu rosto era extremamente desagradável. Parecia mais um Snape do que um Malfoy. Ele não estava calmo e controlado. Ele parecia repulsivo, infeliz e desinteressante. Este não era o Draco Malfoy que ele havia cultivado. Onde estava o brilhante, espirituoso e tranquilo Draco Malfoy que ele se esforçava para ser? Certamente ele tinha que ser mais do que sua magia, não?

Respirou fundo. Ele ainda era um Malfoy. Ele ainda era um puro sangue. Ele ainda era um sonserino. E acima de tudo, ele ainda era Draco. Se ele não fosse Draco, ele não seria nada.

Com uma força de vontade que lhe faltou nos últimos dias, Draco começou a trabalhar em si mesmo. Pegou a gaiola no banheiro e a colocou perto da janela da sala para tentar secar. Pegou uma toalha limpa e se despiu, entrando no chuveiro e tentando despejar tudo o que não era Draco Malfoy pelo ralo.

Ele saiu e envolveu a toalha em volta da cintura. No quarto, escolheu as calças e a camisa mais bonitas do armário e vestiu-as. Ele percebeu que teria que aprender a desamassar suas roupas. Independentemente das circunstâncias em que estivesse, não seria uma pessoa desgrenhada. Ele era mais forte que isso.

Penteou os cabelos e calçou os sapatos.

Ele estava vestido.

Ele estava pronto.

Para quê?

O que deveria fazer agora?

Sentou-se à mesa e pensou. Ele precisava de um plano de ação.

Draco precisava de um motivo para se levantar todos os dias. Precisava de algo para fazer. Precisava continuar sendo ele mesmo. Quem era ele? Que habilidades ele tinha? Começou a fazer uma lista em sua cabeça.

_Eu posso voar em uma vassoura._

_Eu tenho um talento especial para consertar feitiços imperfeitos._

_Eu posso preparar poções muito bem._

_Meus encantamentos são muito bons._

_Minha transfiguração não é ruim._

_Provavelmente eu poderia fazer herbologia se me importasse o suficiente._

Claro, todas essas habilidades tinham relação com a magia. Eles não seriam muito úteis a ele pelos próximos doze meses. O que mais ele poderia fazer? Tentou se lembrar das coisas que fazia antes de ir a Hogwarts. O que ele fazia antes de conseguir sua primeira varinha?

Ele teve aulas de dança quando criança. Ainda conhecia os passos para uma dúzia de danças que preferia não conhecer. Ele estava sem prática, exceto em relação a frações de ingredientes para poções, mas ele sabia matemática. Sabia escrever. Estava em boa forma física. É certo que ele provavelmente não poderia correr mais rápido ou mais forte agora do que quando estava no time da casa. Passar mais de um ano longe do campo preso na mansão não ajudou seu nível de condicionamento físico.

Ele olhou ao redor da sala, esperando que algo o inspirasse a se lembrar de alguma habilidade brilhante que ele houvesse negligenciado. Ele certamente não era brilhante em cozinhar - não duvidava que, se quisesse, com o tempo podia se tornar brilhante naquilo, mas certamente não tinha chegado lá ainda. Duvidava que alguém considerasse assistir televisão uma habilidade. Ele poderia operar os interruptores _Lumos_. Não havia mais nada.

Levantando-se, caminhou em direção à porta, apenas lembrando de suas chaves. Ele bateu na porta de Granger. Ficou surpreso ao se encontrar esperando alguns instantes. Onde estava Granger? Ela tinha saído? Ele supôs que ela devia ter algum tipo de vida. Pais para ver, ou Potter, ou Weasley.

Ele estava prestes a se virar e voltar para o seu apartamento quando a porta finalmente se abriu para revelar uma Granger bastante vermelha e com os olhos inchados. Ela estava de pijama, como se não tivesse se incomodado em se vestir hoje. Seu cabelo estava volumoso. Talvez ela não fosse a pessoa para ele perguntar sobre isso. Mas quem mais estava disponível? O que Blaise diria se ele lhe enviasse uma carta trouxa? E se ele estivesse disposto a tentar enviar uma mensagem trouxa para Blaise, ele teria primeiro que perguntar a Granger como fazer isso.

\- Oi Malfoy.

\- Granger - ele disse, assentindo. Fez uma pausa, sentindo-se como se estivesse se intrometendo um pouco. Talvez ele devesse voltar. - Deixa pra lá.

\- Não. Fique. O que foi? - Cada um deles estava em um lado da porta de Granger, ambos tentando ignorar a aparência dela.

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar. Recompôs o rosto, a voz. Ele estava no controle de si mesmo. Ele era um Malfoy. Malfoys estavam sempre no controle de si mesmos. Granger não pareceu notar a demora.

\- Vou acabar quebrando alguma coisa se ficar lá dentro o dia todo, todos os dias. Preciso de mais alguma coisa para fazer. Vou conseguir um emprego.

Depois de um momento, ela piscou.

\- Eu posso ajudá-lo a descobrir algo. Deixe-me pegar minhas chaves.

Agora foi a vez de Draco se surpreender.

\- Você não vai me convidar para entrar? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu preciso sair um pouco. Ver paredes diferentes. Só um momento. – Virou-se e deixou a porta fechar atrás dela, deixando Draco no corredor. Ela voltou um minuto depois, vestindo seu roupão e colocando as chaves no bolso. Ela tinha um caderno e uma caneta debaixo do braço.

Eles voltaram para o apartamento de Draco e sentaram à mesa. Hermione colocou o caderno na frente dela e estava fazendo uma lista dos talentos mágicos e não mágicos de Draco. Ele logo percebeu que a lista era mais longa do que a que ele inventara e virou a cabeça para tentar lê-la.

\- Bonito, charmoso quando precisa ser, articulado, gracioso - ele disse, lendo em voz alta as coisas que ela inventou que ele não tinha. - Sério?

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Sério, Malfoy. Eu achei que você se daria mais crédito do que isso.

Ele bufou levemente, mais como um sopro de ar pelas narinas do que algo tão deselegante quanto bufar.

\- Claro que sim. O que me surpreende é que você também o faz.

\- Não acredito que deixei seu enorme senso de confiança fora da lista. - Ela deixou os olhos revirarem novamente. - Bem, você não tem formação universitária e não se formou em nenhum tipo de escola superior nem mesmo inferior que alguém que possa contratá-lo reconheceria. Presumo que você queira um emprego no mundo trouxa, e não apenas lavar à mão os pratos de Tom no Caldeirão Furado? - ela perguntou.

\- Merlin, não. Lavar a louça aqui já é ruim o suficiente. Eu não conseguiria convencê-la a lavar para mim, certo? - ele perguntou.

Ela riu um pouco.

\- Você não é _tão_ charmoso assim. Não deixe que isso lhe suba à cabeça. Eu acho que o melhor trabalho para você seria como garçom em um restaurante agradável. Eles costumam preferir contratar pessoas atraentes quando eles podem. Você é articulado e charmoso quando lhe convém - e se você quer permanecer empregado, é melhor convir a você.

Ele franziu um pouco a testa.

\- Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Sorrir para as pessoas quando elas entrarem, puxar a cadeira da dama para ela, anotar os pedidos e trazer a comida.

Ele a olhou.

\- Eu tenho outras opções?

\- Não muitas. Você não tem a experiência, a educação ou as conexões que faria qualquer escritório querer você. Suponho que você poderia vender ingressos no metrô, mas isso é feito principalmente à máquina. Você-

Ele levantou a mão para detê-la e ficou surpreso quando ela realmente parou.

\- Eu entendi, Granger. É melhor eu usar meu melhor comportamento, porque é tudo o que me resta agora.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- É o seu melhor trunfo agora. Você desenvolverá outras habilidades, mas enquanto isso... você poderá se dar ao luxo de viver um pouco melhor do que faria com o que o Ministério está lhe dando, embora eu tenha certeza de que não estará de acordo com os padrões Malfoy. - Havia quase um sorriso no lábio dela. Quase. Então ela voltou aos negócios. - Tenho certeza de que não demorará muito para aparecer uma lista de restaurantes de luxo para se candidatar. O mais complicado será levá-lo a uma entrevista.

\- Você já disse que eu sou charmoso. E qualquer idiota pode receber ordens e trazer comida.

Ela olhou para ele.

\- Talvez alguém pode levar um prato, mas nem todos podem fazê-lo bem ou com equilíbrio. Caso você zombe de uma pessoa, poderia ser despedido. E eu já disse que você não é tão charmoso assim. Se você quer ser detestável, pode trabalhar em uma lanchonete a noite toda ou em uma loja de kebab, se quiser, e trabalhar muitas horas por menos dinheiro.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar novamente. Ela estava certa. Ele geralmente sabia como conseguir o que queria, ele só precisava ser disciplinado o suficiente para fazê-lo.

\- Bom argumento.

\- Teremos que fazer algumas práticas de entrevistas para prepará-lo para as perguntas que eles possam fazer. E os empregadores vão querer uma maneira de entrar em contato com você, então teremos que obter um serviço telefônico. Geralmente, as pessoas têm telefones apenas em suas casas, mas ouvi dizer que os celulares ficaram mais acessíveis ultimamente e eu estava realmente pensando em comprar um, para que eu possa ter essa opção. Eles devem ser extremamente convenientes e dizem que, em poucos anos, todos os usarão. Eu não sei se eu realmente gostaria que de estar disponível o tempo todo. Embora muitos dos meus amigos não tenham telefone, talvez seja um ponto discutível.

Draco percebeu que ela estava conversando à sua velocidade habitual e deixou-a continuar por um momento. Era melhor do que o olhar em seu rosto quando ele chegou à porta dela mais cedo. Mesmo assim, era um pouco estranho vê-la aqui em seu roupão - não que ela parecesse consciente disso. O que o lembrou...

\- Eu também preciso saber como desamassar as minhas roupas - ele interrompeu.

Ela fez uma pausa.

\- Você pode pegar meu ferro emprestado, se quiser. Eu tenho um, mas não o uso com muita frequência. Você o conecta à parede - como a TV e a geladeira - e ele esquenta. Você coloca suas roupas em uma superfície plana e empurra o ferro sobre elas.

Ele assentiu. Outra tarefa trabalhosa, se não difícil, de fazer pelo caminho trouxa. Ele teria que se acostumar a isso por enquanto.

Os dois decidiram começar a preparar outro jantar. Para desgosto de Draco, Granger insistiu em fazê-lo tocar o frango cru.

\- Isso não foi tão ruim, foi? - ela perguntou, quando eles jogaram a última fatia de carne crua e rosa na panela.

\- É viscoso e cheira estranho.

Apesar de seus protestos contra ter que tocar a carne crua, não demorou muito tempo para reunir os ingredientes que Draco tinha e cozinhar algo comestível.

\- Tenho que admitir. Eu não tenho muita prática em cozinhar, apenas nos feriados, mas eu consigo lidar com isso - Granger disse a ele, quando se sentaram.

\- Tem um gosto bom - disse Draco, pensando que era uma melhoria considerável em relação aos ovos queimados no pão com manteiga. - Gostaria de pedir emprestado um livro de receitas, se você tiver um, e talvez dar uma olhada antes da próxima vez em que eu for comprar mantimentos.

Ela assentiu.

\- Excelente ideia. Continuo tentando inventar coisas novas para fazer. Estou um pouco limitada no momento. Adoraria aprender mais das receitas da minha mãe. - Sua garganta apertou um pouco e ela continuou. - Ainda não recebi resposta de sua mãe, mas tenho certeza de que Athena estará de volta a qualquer dia. É uma longa viagem pelo canal.

Draco assentiu em resposta, sem saber como responder. Tinha a sensação de que deveria agradecê-la. Ele não era bom nesse tipo de coisa.

O silêncio se estendeu por um momento, e então Granger se levantou.

\- Eu vou te ajudar com a louça, mas não vou lavá-la sozinha - ela ofereceu, levantando-se e indo para a cozinha.

Ele olhou distraído e esperou alguns minutos sem se mexer. Ela colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha.

\- Você vem ajudar ou não? Eu não vou fazer tudo isso sozinha.

Ele não pôde evitar de sorrir um pouco. Tinha a sensação de que poderia ficar exatamente onde estava e as chances eram de que todos os pratos seriam lavados. Ou, muito provavelmente, ela perderia a paciência e os quebraria. Ah, bem, provavelmente era melhor se levantar. Ele não tinha pratos suficientes para poder quebrá-los. Além disso, precisaria da boa vontade dela nessa busca de emprego. Afastou-se da mesa e se levantou para juntar-se a ela, secando silenciosamente os pratos enquanto ela os lavava.

Por fim, tudo estava limpo. Ela limpou até o fogão. Ela ficou na cozinha por mais alguns minutos, fazendo comentários sobre telefones e restaurantes antes de voltar para o corredor.

Draco sentou-se no sofá, ligou a televisão para se distrair, imaginando se haveria mais alguma coisa útil que ele pudesse aprender sobre trouxas com isso. Ele estava apenas prestando atenção no programa que assistia quando, mais ou menos uma hora depois, houve uma batida à sua porta.

Ficou levemente surpreso ao encontrar Granger ali. O fato dela aparecer novamente foi bastante surpreendente, mas como ninguém além do Ministério sabia que ele estava aqui, não esperava que fosse outra pessoa.

\- Granger.

Ela ficou lá, ainda de roupão e com os pés descalços, com um grande livro nos braços.

\- Eu trouxe o livro de receitas.

Ele se afastou da porta e ela entrou.

\- Obrigado. - Ele não estava acostumado a dizer essas palavras.

Ela colocou o livro sobre a mesa, olhando em volta como se não tivesse estado na sala há pouco tempo.

\- Eu queria ver se você precisava de mais alguma coisa.

\- Estou bem.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

\- Você tem certeza? Se houver algo que você precise, ou qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer, eu ajudo. Eu tenho muito tempo para matar até começar meu aprendizado. Eu realmente gostaria de começar logo, mas como eu disse, Belby não vai me ver sem as cartas de apresentação apropriadas, e eu ainda não as tenho, por isso passo meu tempo apenas lendo livros antigos de poções e tentando praticar minha preparação, afinal, eu nunca preparei poções do sétimo ano. Eu não tinha um laboratório de qualquer tipo para usar no ano passado e estou bastante sem prática, sabe, e-

Ele a interrompeu. Ela estava balbuciando novamente.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, Granger. Você não tem coisas para fazer? Pessoas para ver? - O silêncio dela foi a única resposta que ele recebeu. - Tenho certeza que Potter e Weasley querem ver você. - Ele já tinha aceitado que ninguém iria querer vê-lo agora. Ele duvidava que Theo, Blaise ou Goyle o visitassem aqui e sua mãe não podia fazê-lo.

Ela fechou os olhos, mantendo-se rígida e afastando-se dele para voltar para o apartamento dela - assim que conseguiu fazer seus pés se moverem.

Ele notou que ela estava estranhamente silenciosa. O que aconteceu com a constantemente tagarela Granger? Ela esteve mais contida nesta semana do que quando estavam na escola? Bem, eles não haviam mudado desde Hogwarts? Ele andou em volta dela em círculo até poder ver o rosto dela. Ele estava genuinamente surpreso. O rosto dela estava molhado.

\- Eu toquei em um nervo? - Por mais incrível que fosse, ele não pretendia. Certamente quis fazer isso muitas vezes no passado, mas não agora. Agora, não importa o quanto ele odiava admitir, ela era sua única aliada. Não podia se dar ao luxo de isolá-la.

Ela olhou para ele surpresa, a testa franzida. Ele estava tentando ser engraçado? Não conseguia ler o rosto dele.

\- Você não ficou sabendo?

\- Sabendo o que, Granger?

Ela cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos quase com força suficiente para tirar sangue.

\- Há algumas semanas - ela engoliu em seco. - Rony foi... - Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas o olhar em seu rosto dizia tudo.

Draco não tinha lido nada sobre isso, mas desde que sua família foi colocada em prisão domiciliar até os julgamentos, não tinha lido jornais ou qualquer coisa. Não parecia que algo de bom pudesse resultar disso.

\- Oh.

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Então, não. Não há ninguém esperando por mim. Ninguém para ver.

\- Nem mesmo Potter?

Ela apenas deu de ombros.

\- Ele está tentando encontrar o seu próprio caminho. - Ela não podia explicar mais.

O Weasley estava morto e Potter não estava segurando a mão dela por isso? O que havia de errado com ele? Algum amigo. É certo que nenhum dos amigos de Draco o contactou desde a sentença. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum deles aparecendo, embora admitisse que partes daquele dia eram um borrão. Ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Granger apenas ficou lá, vazando lágrimas silenciosamente. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não que o piso fosse sofrer algum dano duradouro por um pouco de água salgada. Agarrou o pulso dela e a arrastou não muito gentilmente para o sofá. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

\- Vamos assistir a caixa. - Ele mexeu nos botões até que algo aconteceu.

Ela fingiu ser absorvida por qualquer coisa ridícula da televisão até adormecer no sofá dele.

Draco não prestou mais atenção à televisão do que Granger, mas ambos podiam fingir que tinham outra coisa em que pensar além da dor dela. Ele deu a ela o que ela queria. Ela não precisava ficar sozinha esta noite. Percebeu que as roupas trouxas que ela lhe emprestara dias atrás deveriam pertencer ao Weasley. Olhando para ela, viu a maior parte da mancha desapareceu de seu rosto. Seus pés estavam descalços e ela estava encolhida em um canto do sofá. Ele não tinha nenhum cobertor sobrando, mas foi ao banheiro, pegou suas duas últimas toalhas limpas e as espalhou sobre ela como um cobertor. Foi alguma coisa. Ele apertou o botão _Lumos_ e foi para a cama, mas demorou muito tempo para adormecer.

* * *

_N/F: Oi pessoal! Finalmente revelado porque Hermione vive sozinha nesse apartamento e não tem contato com Harry e Rony, hein?! Confesso que, quando li essa parte, eu fiquei irritadíssima com o Harry Potter, porém mais pra frente DragonGrin entra em maiores detalhes sobre isso! __Vejo vocês na quinta!_


	6. Saudações

**Capítulo 6: Saudações**

* * *

Draco acordou com o cheiro de um café da manhã quente e seguiu com o nariz para a cozinha com curiosidade.

Ele encontrou Granger parada na caixa quente - fogão, lembrou a si mesmo - cozinhando bacon e ovos. Recordou então que ela havia passado a noite no seu sofá e olhou por cima do ombro. As toalhas com que a cobrira estavam dobradas ordenadamente no braço do sofá. Ele pensou no que ela havia dito. Weasley estava morto e Potter estava em algum lugar sentindo pena de si mesmo. Não é à toa que ela passava o tempo todo ajudando-o. Provavelmente precisava da distração.

A cabeça de Granger ainda estava curvada sobre os ovos, os cabelos formando um grande capacete em volta da cabeça.

\- Quase pronto - disse ela, sem levantar os olhos. - Eu pensei que você poderia gostar de algo um pouco melhor do que cereal. - Ela olhou para cima e viu o estado de roupa de Draco. Ela piscou uma vez e continuou com o que estava dizendo - Eu nunca fui muito fã de cereais, a menos que haja frutas frescas picadas nele.

Somente naquele momento o próprio Draco notou que estava em pé na frente de Granger usando nada além de sua roupa de baixo. Ele estava preocupado com o cheiro de um café da manhã apetitoso e não pensara duas vezes em sair da cama. Afinal, era o seu próprio apartamento. Era estranho pensar que nunca tinha vivido sozinho antes, mas aqui estava ele. Vestiria como quisesse em seu próprio apartamento. Ele olhou para os ovos que ela empilhou nos pratos. Quase nada havia grudado na panela e eles não estavam queimados.

\- Qual é o seu segredo?

Dessa vez, Granger não perdeu o ritmo.

\- Eu tenho muitos segredos. Não posso simplesmente entregá-los, posso?

No canto da boca dele apareceu um quase-sorriso.

\- Ah, eu não sei. Que graça são os segredos se você tiver que guardar todos para si?

Ela colocou algumas fatias de bacon em um dos pratos e entregou a ele, preparando o segundo prato para si mesma e acenando uma vez com a cabeça em direção à mesa. Quando se sentaram em seus lugares e começaram a comer, ele admitiu:

\- Os ovos estão muito bons. Como você os impediu de queimar até o fundo?

\- Eu cozinhei em fogo médio e usei muita manteiga. Você tem que usar a espátula para mantê-los em movimento ou eles queimam no fundo da panela. A manteiga tende a queimar com bastante facilidade.

Ela pegou um pedaço de bacon na camiseta de tamanho grande em que dormiu, que usava debaixo do roupão, e colocou na boca.

Ele assentiu, fazendo uma anotação mental disso.

\- Isso estava delicioso, mas vou evitar se tiver que olhar para essas paredes o dia todo.

Ela olhou em volta.

\- Elas são bastante monótonas. Meu apartamento estava assim quando nos mudamos. Realmente não demoraria muito tempo para pintá-lo, se você quiser.

Draco olhou em volta. Alguma cor poderia melhorar o local.

\- Sim. Eu acho que isso melhoraria as coisas, embora não seja o que eu quis dizer. Eu preciso estar ativo. Estando preso assim... eu quase não saio há dias. - Ele não diria que estar preso no apartamento o lembrava da prisão de sua família em sua mansão no ano anterior.

\- Você poderia ir ao parque. Tenho certeza de que haveria um jogo em que você poderia participar caso lembre-se de suas maneiras.

Ele olhou para ela.

Ela simplesmente olhou de volta.

\- Sabe como é. Geralmente, haverá pessoas jogando futebol aos sábados. Você poderia tentar. Também há _rugby_, mas... - Ela parou de rir.

\- O que?

\- O futebol pode ser um pouco intenso para você, mais ainda o _rugby_. Não posso imaginar que você já tenha visto uma partida de _rugby_, mas todos se empilham, lutando, vestindo aqueles shorts apertados enquanto tentam levar a bola de um extremo ao outro do campo. Narizes quebrados e machucados são bem típicos.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Quão completamente bárbaro.

Ela bufou.

\- Você diz isso como se o quadribol não causasse lesões. Eu estava em todos os jogos. Eu sei quantas vezes Harry caiu da sua vassoura.

\- Eu consigo ficar na minha vassoura consideravelmente melhor que o Potter. Conte-me sobre futebol - ele exigiu.

\- Principalmente você corre para frente e para trás através do campo tentando chutar uma bola branca e preta para o gol. Tem muito menos contato que o _rugby_, mas ainda pode ser bastante agressivo.

\- Apenas um gol? E apenas uma bola?

\- Sim, uma bola, que só se move quando você chuta, e um gol em cada extremidade do campo - ela sorriu, olhando para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Tenho certeza que, se mudarmos de canal por tempo suficiente, posso encontrar na TV para você. - Ela se sentou no sofá e começou a mudar os canais.

Draco caminhou até ficar atrás do sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nas costas dele. Quando Granger encontrou o canal que queria, Draco fez uma careta, assistindo. Todos estavam reunidos em um nó apertado, movendo-se quase como um caranguejo gigante.

\- Isso é _rugby_?

\- Isso é chamado de _scrum_, eu acho. - Ela continuou a explicar o que conseguia se lembrar enquanto Draco observava vários jogadores serem agredidos.

\- E o futebol? - ele perguntou, movendo-se no sofá para se sentar ao lado dela.

Ela começou a mudar de canal novamente e encontrou um jogo.

\- Não parece tão difícil - disse ele com indiferença.

Granger bufou.

\- Eu não jogo desde a escola primária, mas eu odiava. Eu não corro. Você pode entrar em colapso no campo, se quiser. Estarei sentada debaixo de uma árvore com um livro.

Draco assistiu ao jogo de futebol por mais alguns minutos e fez uma careta quando um dos jogadores foi chutado na canela por alguns sapatos pontudos. Talvez ele não fosse ao parque hoje.

\- Hoje eu vou conseguir um emprego.

Ela olhou para ele com um toque de descrença, mas respondeu razoavelmente:

\- Você precisa de um número de telefone de contato para inscrever-se em vagas. Teremos que comprar um telefone para você primeiro. Eu deixaria você usar o meu, mas ainda não me preocupei em ter um. Ainda vamos fazer uma entrevista antes de irmos. Posso pensar em alguns restaurantes nos quais você poderia ser contratado.

Ele assentiu.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

\- Só para ficar claro, Malfoy, as chances são de que você _não_ terá um emprego até o final do dia. Essas coisas levam tempo.

Draco se viu quase revirando os olhos.

\- Eu não sou idiota, Granger. Mas eu sou um Malfoy. Geralmente conseguimos o que queremos.

Ela riu um pouco e Draco percebeu o braço dela contra o dele enquanto se levantava para voltar para o apartamento. Draco caminhou até o quarto para se vestir. Ele escolheu boas calças e uma camisa de botão. Encontrou as chaves e o envelope em que guardava o dinheiro trouxa e enfiou os dois nos bolsos, batendo na porta de Granger.

Ela abriu a porta completamente vestida e com o cabelo parcialmente domado. Ele entrou e ficou à vontade na mesa da cozinha. Ela desapareceu no quarto e voltou com seu caderno e uma caneta.

\- Eu tenho algumas perguntas para você.

Ele quase revirou os olhos.

\- Responder perguntas não é tão difícil.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Veremos. - Ela abriu o caderno. - Sr. Malfoy, você já trabalhou em um restaurante antes?

\- Não, mas eu comi em muitos deles.

\- Sr. Malfoy, qual foi a última posição que você ocupou?

\- Eu nunca tive que trabalhar.

\- Hmm. Você trabalha bem em grupos?

Draco pensou por um momento.

\- Prefiro trabalhar por conta própria. Outras pessoas geralmente me atrasam.

Granger lambeu o dedo e virou para a próxima página.

\- Qual o seu ponto mais forte?

\- Aparentemente, é a minha personalidade encantadora e a aparência diabolicamente boa - ele respondeu, com uma pitada de sorriso no canto da boca.

\- Qual sua maior fraqueza?

\- A maneira como minha confiança avassaladora faz com que outras pessoas se sintam inferiores? - ele perguntou.

\- O que lhe interessa nesse trabalho?

\- É o único para quem me qualifico no mundo trouxa ...

Ela fechou o caderno.

\- Se você não vai levar isso a sério, não sei por que estou me incomodando. Há muito o que você precisa fazer se quiser conseguir um emprego. Se não quiser, pode simplesmente viver do que o Ministério lhe der pelos próximos doze meses. - Ela tinha uma expressão azeda no rosto.

\- Eu estava brincando, Granger. A lista de coisas que eu devo a você já tem uma milha de comprimento. - Ele olhou para ela. Se ela não tivesse entrado, quanto tempo ele teria esperado para voltar ao apartamento naquele primeiro dia? Quanto tempo levaria para encontrar um lugar para comprar comida? Para aprender a cozinhar? Estava profundamente endividado com alguém que ele tratara apenas de maneira miserável. O pensamento o deixou desconfortável. Miserável era um eufemismo grosseiro, para dizer o mínimo absoluto.

\- Como é isso? Minha maior fraqueza é que eu não sei quando calar a boca.

\- Uma resposta precisa, talvez.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa.

\- E este trabalho me interessa, porque eu amo culinária requintada e gostaria de gastar o máximo de tempo possível ajudando outras pessoas a apreciá-la.

Granger sorriu.

\- Você está claramente cheio disso, mas isso foi excelente. Você pode conseguir no fim das contas. Eu disse que você era bom nisso quando queria ser. - O sorriso ficou em seu rosto. - Se você puder continuar assim, vai se dar bem.

Draco e Granger passaram algum tempo analisando as perguntas antes de sair à procura de uma loja de telefones celulares. Granger finalmente encontrou uma e o puxou para dentro. Depois de uma hora procurando na loja, cada um deles saiu com um pequeno objeto retangular. Tinha cerca de uma dúzia de botões e uma pequena tela em preto e branco. Granger brincou com os dois dispositivos antes de entregar o dele.

\- Programei meu número aí para o caso de você entrar em qualquer tipo de emergência. Você terá que fazer um orçamento para pagar pelo serviço todo mês. Ele não funcionará muito bem no metrô - ou provavelmente nada bem - porque não terá sinal, mas deve funcionar muito bem o resto do tempo - explicou. - Você vai querer aprender seu número de cor para poder divulgá-lo quando precisar nas entrevistas.

\- Eu já o memorizei.

Ela pareceu surpresa.

\- Mas eu só falei para você uma vez.

Ele encolheu os ombros levemente.

\- Eu deduzi que era uma sequência bastante importante, então eu aprendi.

O rosto de Granger assumiu uma expressão levemente impressionada. Então ele poderia jurar que ela parecia um pouco satisfeita.

\- Bem, podemos ir a alguns restaurantes, se você quiser, e lhe inscrever. Alguns restaurantes mais agradáveis também abrem para o almoço, então devem estar abertos agora. Muitos outros só abrem para o jantar.

Quando eles deixaram pedidos de Draco em meia dúzia de restaurantes, o céu estava ficando escuro e suas pernas estavam começando a sentir sua caminhada - particularmente todas as vezes que subiam e desciam as escadas descendo no subsolo. Isso era inaceitável. Ele não podia estar saindo de forma tão rapidamente. Ele teria que começar a correr regularmente.

Eles pegaram duas refeições prontas no Sainsbury's enquanto voltavam para o apartamento de Granger e ela as colocou no forno. Eles se sentaram à mesa, olhando seus formulários.

Draco pensou em pedir algo para beber e depois pensou melhor. Ele se levantou e conseguiu. Granger estava concentrada nos formulários e não parecia que fosse notar se ele pedisse alguma coisa, a menos que ele os retirasse de suas mãos. Voltou para a mesa com dois copos de água e ela pegou o dela sem comentar, apenas sorrindo um pouco.

\- Eu provavelmente deveria começar a preencher isso - disse ele, olhando sombriamente para as dezenas de páginas à sua frente. - Você tem uma pena?

Ela riu.

\- Eu tenho, mas uma pena e tinta vão atravessar um papel fino como este em um segundo. Vou pegar uma caneta para você. Em vez disso, seca quase instantaneamente. - Ela se afastou da mesa e entrou na cozinha para verificar o jantar. Ainda precisava de mais alguns minutos, então ela saiu com uma caneta e um pouco de papel reserva. - Você vai querer praticar um pouco.

Draco zombou. Ele escreveu a maior parte de sua vida. Não havia razão para pensar que teria alguma dificuldade em usar instrumentos de escrita trouxa. Depois de ignorar o papel que ela trouxera e escrever o nome dele na primeira linha do primeiro formulário que ele recebeu, ele estremeceu. Não parecia bonito. Ele franziu a testa. Ele sempre considerou sua escrita bonita ... de uma maneira forte e masculina. O que deu errado?

\- Esta caneta está quebrada.

\- Não está quebrada. Ela tem o formato diferente de uma pena. Você precisa praticar. Eu passei pela mesma coisa quando comecei a escrever com penas em pergaminho. Eu pratiquei todo o verão depois de receber minha carta de Hogwarts - assegurou ela. Granger empurrou para ele o papel extra que ela trouxe.

Rosnando um pouco com essa tarefa adicional, Draco se viu escrevendo seu nome e outras informações em sua folha de prática. Ele olhou para cima depois de um momento e viu Granger lutando contra uma expressão divertida, embora ela não parecesse estar lutando tanto.

\- Você está gostando disso, não é?

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu um pouco.

\- Você pode me culpar? Eu tive que me adaptar totalmente ao mundo bruxo anos atrás. É um pouco bom ver isso acontecer ao contrário.

Ele se recusou a comentar e ela foi tirar o jantar do forno e trazê-lo para a mesa. Eles comeram enquanto examinavam a papelada.

\- Você pode me usar como referência, se quiser. Eles pedem referências pessoais quando você não tem nenhum histórico de emprego - ela ofereceu.

Ele assentiu, olhando para a seção de referência e adicionando o nome dela.

\- Qual é o nosso endereço aqui? Ninguém me disse o nome quando me mudei.

Ela olhou para onde ele estava preenchendo suas informações de contato.

\- Os trouxas geralmente não dão nome a suas propriedades. As ruas têm nomes e cada casa recebe um número. Vivemos na Rua Mockingbird Lane, número 123. Seu apartamento é o 301 e o meu é o 302.

\- Por quê?

Ela bufou suavemente.

\- Há muitos trouxas e todos nós moramos muito perto uns dos outros. Nomes e números de ruas facilitam a localização de onde você quer ir. Todas as cartas enviadas pelo correio trouxa precisam ter seu endereço para que o carteiro possa entregá-los no lugar certo.

Os dois passaram um tempo trabalhando em seu primeiro formulário e desejando ter pegado uma cópia extra do mesmo. Preencheram com as informações que puderam. No entanto, ele não tinha nenhum tipo de identificação trouxa, e isso seria problemático, mesmo que ele encontrasse algum lugar disposto a contratá-lo, apesar de não ter histórico de trabalho.

Draco havia deixado a mesa e examinava uma das estantes, enquanto Granger sentava e mastigava a ponta de sua caneta. Eles estavam quase prontos para encerrar a noite e deixar a papelada de lado até de manhã. Ele escolheu dois livros quase aleatoriamente da prateleira para pegar emprestado. A leitura poderia ser uma boa alternativa para a televisão.

Granger reuniu a papelada de todas os seus formulários, tendo recortado as páginas apropriadas.

Ele olhou de volta para onde ela estava na mesa e levantou os livros que pegou.

\- Posso pegar esses?

\- Claro. Você pode pegar emprestado qualquer um deles. Eu costumava ler bastante ficção. Não leio muito disso há muito tempo. - Ela se levantou e entregou seus formulários quando ele se dirigiu à porta. - Eu tenho algumas tarefas a realizar amanhã, então não estarei por perto durante o dia, mas se você ficar trancado ou algo assim, tem o meu número. Lembra-se de como usar o seu celular?

\- O botão verde é para falar, seu número é salvo com seu nome. Eu entendi, Granger. Eu vou ficar bem.

\- E? - ela perguntou.

\- E ... - Ele tentou pensar. Sobre o que mais ela falou depois que eles deixaram a loja de móveis? - Não deixe cair na água.

\- Bem, sim, sim. E o carregador que acompanha o telefone é conectado à tomada. Você coloca uma extremidade na parede e a outra extremidade no telefone. Você precisará carregá-lo a cada poucos dias, provavelmente - ela lembrou, abrindo a porta.

\- Algo mais? - ele perguntou, revirando os olhos.

\- Só mais uma coisa. Com toda a seriedade, Malfoy, tenho que admitir, estou impressionada.

Draco olhou para ela, desconfiado.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque. Todo o seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e, em alguns dias, você saiu do ai-eu-estou-com-pena-de-mim em que estava e começou a fazer algo para se adaptar e lidar com a sua situação. Isso é incrível.

Ele tentou manter o rosto neutro, mas tinha a sensação de que ainda assim parecia um pouco envergonhado e um pouco satisfeito. Ele assentiu uma vez.

\- Obrigado, Granger. Isso significa... - Ele não era bom nesse tipo de coisa. - Isso significa muito vindo de alguém que sabe como é difícil se adaptar a um novo estilo de vida. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Malfoy. - Ele saiu e ela fechou a porta atrás dele. Cerca de apenas uma hora depois, Hermione ouviu o som de asas e olhou por cima do livro de poções que revisava para ver Athena retornando. Ela sorriu e cumprimentou o pássaro com carinho, desatando gentilmente a carta da perna e deixando-a beliscar o seu dedo antes de voar para a tigela de água.

Hermione pegou o envelope, virando-o na mão. Seu nome estava impresso em tinta brilhante - com letras harmoniosas - em um papel de carta de alta qualidade, muito suave. Não haviam dúvidas em sua mente de quem era essa carta. Ela ficou de pé junto à janela aberta, sentindo a brisa no pescoço enquanto usava a unha para abrir a carta. Ela pegou a primeira página e encontrou um segundo envelope endereçado a Malfoy. Não esperava menos.

_4 de agosto de 1998_

_Srta. Granger,_

_Você não tem ideia do peso que tirou da minha mente escrevendo para mim. Ouvi dizer que Potter havia concordado com a minha indulgência e a de Draco, mas não tinha certeza de quais seriam os resultados. Draco pode ser extremamente relutante em receber qualquer tipo de ajuda. Sou grata a você por ter um coração bom o suficiente para oferecer ajuda e duas vezes mais grata por ele ter a sabedoria de aceitar. Ele sempre foi uma criança teimosa. Às vezes me pergunto se Lúcio e eu o permitimos muito. Se o fizemos, estou certa de que ele está aprendendo que o resto do mundo não será tão complacente._

_Não sei o que a possuía para ajudá-lo nesse período, mas obrigada, Srta. Granger. Não vale a pena pensar onde ele poderia estar sem você agora. Eu sei que este é um momento difícil para você também. Lamento profundamente sobre o garoto Weasley. Eu li nos jornais sobre o que aconteceu. Você tem minhas mais profundas condolências. Eu sei como é perder alguém que você ama. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer por você, diga-me e farei o que puder. Te devo mais do que posso pagar._

_Hoje de manhã enviarei uma carta de apresentação a Dâmocles Belby. Peça também cartas de Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn e Nargulus Mulpepper, dono do maior Boticário no Beco Diagonal. Belby não se dá bem com os proprietários de Lesma e Bichos-de-Pé, mas ele e Mulpepper são amigos há muito tempo. Mulpepper não lhe dará uma carta, a menos que você prove seu valor para ele. Visite o boticário frequentemente, pedindo ingredientes raros. Se você conhece alguém que pode fornecer ingredientes raros a ele, ofereça-se como uma conexão. Não deixe de mencionar seu desejo de fazer poções avançadas e ofereça-se como voluntária em sua loja. Não seja muito insistente; insinue-se a ele por alguns meses, embora você possa se encontrar aprendiz de Belby antes disso. Belby pode ser imprevisível às vezes. Eu não tenho certeza se seu status único o impressionará ou o fará exigir mais de você. Anexei uma carta aqui para Draco e ficaria muito grata se você entregasse a ele. Eu acho que é bastante cruel que o Ministério tente fazê-lo sobreviver este ano sem mim depois de tudo o que passamos e com tudo o que ele deve estar passando agora. Como sugeriu em sua última carta, garanto aos dois que estou indo bem na França. Eu me reconectei com um velho amigo ou dois e estou conhecendo muitos novos. Mesmo assim, desejo voltar novamente à Mansão e ver com meus próprios olhos que meu filho está seguro e bem. _

_Com você em espírito,_

_Narcisa Malfoy_

Hermione processou o conteúdo da carta, lendo-a pela segunda vez. Ela sentiu uma pontada no peito, pensando em Rony. Foi um pouco difícil ver Malfoy com as antigas roupas de Rony. Ela estava agradecida por ele ter saído e comprado suas próprias roupas e não estar adotando todo o guarda-roupa de Ron. É certo que olhar para tudo em seu armário sempre que se vestia de manhã não era muito melhor - era parte do motivo de não ter conseguido se vestir ontem. Pela décima segunda vez, ela disse a si mesma que deveria doar as roupas a alguém que precisasse, e, pela décima segunda vez em que se viu disposta a deixá-las ir, foi como se estivesse perdendo outra parte dele.

A companhia de Malfoy podia nem sempre ser educada, mas pelo menos era uma distração de todo o resto. Por mais que ela soubesse que os Weasley ficariam felizes em vê-la, ela não estava realmente pronta para vê-los agora. Ainda não. Perder Fred já era ruim o suficiente, e Tonks, Lupin e todo mundo ... menos Rony? Como ela deveria seguir em frente com um pedaço tão grande dela desaparecido? Harry não estava lidando bem com isso, como esperado. Ele a calou, assim como todos os outros. Ela suspeitava que ele estivesse em Grimmauld Place, mas não sabia. Uma parte dela tinha certeza de que ele nunca colocaria os pés lá novamente, mas outra parte estava certa de que o transformou no buraco de fuga perfeito para ele.

Ela estava sozinha.

Supunha que tinha Malfoy como companhia, por enquanto. Com o tempo, ele aprenderia a se cuidar e a parar de confiar nela. Talvez até lá ela tivesse sua própria vida em ordem. Ela realmente ficou impressionada com o quão bem ele estava lidando com todas aquelas mudanças. Era muito para assumir de uma só vez, mas ele estava conseguindo. Ela esperava pelo menos outra semana de mau humor antes que ele começasse a ser produtivo. Bem, ele estava indo bem, e ela cuidaria de algumas coisas pela manhã. Enquanto isso, deveria lhe dar a carta de sua mãe. Ela pegou suas coisas e hesitou do lado de fora da porta dele. Era tarde. Deveria esperar? Se ela estivesse no lugar dele, iria querer uma carta da mãe o mais rápido possível. Ela adoraria uma carta de sua mãe.

Bateu na porta e esperou que ela se abrisse.

Malfoy abriu a porta, falando antes mesmo que ela estivesse toda aberta.

\- Sim, Granger?

\- Athena voltou há pouco tempo. Sua mãe enviou uma carta para você. Vou para a cama agora, preciso acordar cedo, mas você pode colocar sua carta de resposta debaixo da minha porta, se quiser e eu enviarei amanhã. - Ela entregou a carta. - Boa noite, Malfoy.

Ele pegou a carta dela e assentiu uma vez.

\- Boa noite, Granger. - observou quando ela se retirou para o apartamento e depois fechou a porta lentamente. Ele atravessou a sala até a mesa da cozinha e sentou-se à mesa para ler a carta de sua mãe. Havia o nome dele do lado de fora, escrito com a caligrafia elegante que ele reconhecia tão bem. Antes que pudesse se conter, descobriu que estava traçando as letras com um dedo.

Ele abriu o envelope e o abriu com cuidado, começando a ler.

_Para o meu querido Draco,_

_Tenho certeza que você ficará emocionado ao saber que eu estou conquistando um círculo bastante amplo e variado de conhecidos aqui. O clima é agradável e entrei para uma associação adorável. Você sabia que a França é o lar de um grupo de elite dos Protetores de Fadas? É muito agradável sentar no jardim e ver o enxame de fadas flutuando. É uma pena que o outono esteja chegando. Eu gostaria de passar algum tempo à beira-mar, mas, não importa._

_Estou orgulhosa de você. Eu sei que você está sendo forte. Não perca esta oportunidade de se tornar a melhor pessoa que eu sei que você é. Você e eu estamos começando bem agora. Precisamos ter cuidado._

_Sua mãe_

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e releu sua carta. Sua mãe estava cuidando de fadas? Elas eram cultivados às vezes para obtenção do pó de suas asas, mas... bem, ele supunha que ela precisava encontrar algo agora para preencher as horas.

* * *

N/F: Quero agradecer à Carol por mais um comentário, fico feliz ao saber que está gostando da fic! Receber feedback de vocês me motiva a continuar traduzindo, então por favor, comentem!


	7. Supervisores

**Capítulo 7: Supervisores**

* * *

Hermione bocejou, tateando o despertador às cegas e batendo na mesa de cabeceira. Xingando para si mesma, ela soltou os braços dos cobertores torcidos ao redor dela e cambaleou para a cozinha. Chá não era forte o suficiente. Ela precisava de café.

Apertou o botão e esperou que a máquina fizesse seu trabalho, abrindo a geladeira e pegando um pedaço de fruta, comendo-a sem inspecioná-la de perto para ver o que era. Era uma maçã. Ela deixou cair o miolo na lixeira assim que a cafeteira terminou de coar o café. Colocou uma caneca no lugar e observou o líquido preto encher sua xícara. Acrescentou creme, mas sem açúcar, e tomou seu primeiro gole, queimando a língua.

Depois de saborear sua xícara de café e se sentir mais acordada, ela tomou banho e se vestiu com um de seus melhores conjuntos de vestes. Pegou o telefone novo e encontrou um bolso para ele. Algo sobre carregar um telefone com ela para onde quer que fosse parecia estranho. Supôs que se acostumaria ou se livraria dele.

Suspirando, ela entrou no ministério.

Demorou um pouco para passar pela burocracia, mas não o tempo que demoraria para todos, porque, vamos ser sinceros, ela era Hermione Granger. Depois de um tempo, ela se viu no Departamento de Aurores, olhando para o Auror-Chefe e os aurores designados pessoalmente para Malfoy - Caffrey e Burke.

\- Olha, você quer que ele faça isso bem, quer que ele seja bem-sucedido este ano e seja uma pessoa melhor? Ele precisa da identificação trouxa para viver no mundo trouxa. Isso é tudo. Se você não conseguir ele está se preparando para falhar. Ele está se esforçando muito, mas não consegue um emprego sem a documentação adequada.

Todos os três homens na sala pareciam bastante céticos.

\- Ele quer um emprego?

Hermione apertou os lábios, fazendo o possível para manter a calma.

\- Sim. Ele está fazendo o melhor que pode - está aprendendo a cozinhar, limpar e fazer tudo o mais em sua vida sem magia. Eu adoraria ver você tentar fazer isso por uma semana - ela respondeu.

Burke encolheu os ombros.

\- Sou nascido trouxa, já fiz.

Ela perdeu um pouco do fogo então.

\- Oh. Bem, eu também. Mas você entende o que eu quero dizer, ele não pode viver totalmente no mundo trouxa se não tiver a documentação adequada. Tenho certeza de que seu escritório poderia fornecer para ele.

O Auror-Chefe olhou criticamente para Hermione.

\- Você será responsável por ele se lhe dermos a papelada que ele precisa?

\- É claro que... espere. Responsável por ele como? E por quê? A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos tirou sua magia, e ele sabe que, caso saia da linha, Azkaban está esperando por ele. Os trouxas o punirão agora se ele quebrar qualquer lei trouxa. Por que eu deveria ser responsável por ele?

O Auror-Chefe não parecia satisfeito por ser desafiado.

\- Ele foi condenado a um ano sem magia, em vez de passar anos em Azkaban. Ele está saindo disso muito facilmente. Você e Harry Potter sugeriram que o tribunal encontrasse algo além de colocá-lo atrás das grades. Ele tem uma reputação. Não o queremos de um lado para o outro vendo as pessoas. Não há como saber os danos que ele pode causar. - Ele cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa como se isso resolvesse as coisas.

\- Você - Ela não conseguiu encontrar as palavras e apenas se absteve de bater o pé como uma criança. Ela sabia que isso não ajudaria em seu caso. - O chefe da Suprema Corte disse que a sentença estava relacionada com compreensão, aumentando a empatia de Malfoy em relação aos trouxas. Se isso funcionar, pode ser possível fazer o mesmo com algumas das outras pessoas que estão presas no momento. Isso não deveria ser sobre reabilitação? Você não tem ideia do mal que está causando por não conseguir os papéis para ele e deixá-lo trabalhar. Ele está isolado. Não acho que ele esteja vendo algum de seus amigos. Seu pai está preso e o tribunal enviou a mãe dele para longe. O que mais ele deveria fazer? - ela perguntou incrédula.

O silêncio que se instalou ao redor dos ocupantes da sala era tangível. Ele se agarrava à pele e às roupas de Hermione e se chocava com o calor que ela sentia irradiando de seu rosto com a explosão. Finalmente, o Auror-Chefe falou:

\- Vamos dar um mês. Se ele conseguir passar um mês de sua sentença e ficar longe de problemas, nós lhe daremos a papelada. Encorajá-lo a interagir com os trouxas apenas aumenta a probabilidade de complicações para nós. Obter registros e identidades falsas, esquecer as pessoas se algo der errado...

\- Não deveria haver nenhuma razão para esquecer ninguém. Não em nome de Malfoy, de qualquer maneira - ele não pode fazer magia, consequentemente não pode violar o estatuto de sigilo. Se ele começasse a falar sobre bruxaria, os trouxas simplesmente assumiriam que ele é maluco. No que diz respeito a qualquer pessoa que ele encontre, ele será apenas um trouxa um pouco tolo.

Draco acordou e preparou o café da manhã novamente, notando que estava quase sem ovos e outras coisas. Ele teria que dar uma olhada no livro de culinária que Granger trouxe. Vestiu suas vestes e caminhou até o corredor para deslizar a carta que escrevera para a mãe por debaixo da porta de Granger. Ele hesitou. Não deveria estar se comunicando com sua mãe. Quebrar qualquer um dos limites de sua liberdade condicional poderia mandá-lo para Azkaban. Ele deslizou a carta por debaixo da porta. Ele arriscaria desta vez. Ela merecia saber dele pessoalmente pelo menos uma vez.

Ele voltou para o apartamento e andou um pouco. Deveria colocar algum tipo de cor nas paredes. Poderia diminuir a sensação de vazio que o lugar tinha. Olhou pela janela. O dia estava bastante claro, e não muito quente. Ele deveria correr. Tinha visto um parque não muito longe dali enquanto ele e Granger estavam fora.

Vestiu as roupas trouxas e caminhou até o parque. Estava pegando o jeito das coisas. Ainda achava que os trouxas que dirigiam carros pareciam não ter escrúpulos quando quase atropelavam os pedestres. Lembrou-se do dia em que Granger o levou pela primeira vez para fazer compras. Realmente tinha sido menos de uma semana atrás?

_Os dois desceram todas as escadas do prédio e saíram. Draco foi agredido pelas visões, cheiros e sons ao seu redor. Os carros soltavam uma fumaça vil e fétida pela parte traseira. Eles faziam barulhos estridentes e buzinavam, e, Salazar, havia muitos deles. Ele ansiava pelo isolamento e pela paz da Mansão Malfoy._

_Eles caminharam pela parte livre de carros e foram empurrados por outros a pé, seguindo seu próprio caminho. Quando chegaram ao final da calçada, Draco continuou andando quando sentiu Granger agarrá-lo com força pela nuca e o puxar para trás._

_\- Salazar, Granger! O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

_\- Salvando sua vida - ela respondeu._

_Ele parecia confuso._

_\- Essas coisas não teriam parado para mim?_

_\- Não, elas não teriam. Esses carros são pesados e não param tão rápido quanto você. Além disso, eles tinham luz verde. Verde significa ir, amarelo significa preparar-se para parar, embora a maioria das pessoas ache que isso signifique aumentar a velocidade, e vermelho significa parar. A direção que os carros estavam viajando - eles tinham uma luz verde, vê? E a direção que estamos seguindo tem uma luz vermelha agora._

_Draco olhou em volta e observou as luzes._

_\- Eles realmente não teriam parado para mim?_

_\- Você é um pedestre e é seu trabalho ficar fora do caminho. Se eles notassem você, provavelmente tentariam parar, mas é difícil parar algo que está se movendo tão rápido. É preciso algumas centenas de metros. Vamos, é a nossa vez de atravessar agora. A loja está logo à frente neste próximo quarteirão._

Draco se viu agora à mercê dessas luzes novamente e um pouco sobrecarregado pelos sons ao seu redor enquanto se dirigia para o parque. Pelo menos aqui era pacífico e bastante calmo. Ele foi correr.

No entanto, tudo parecia errado. As calças que estava vestindo eram muito restritivas para correr. Como os trouxas conseguiram lidar com essas coisas?

Ao passar por outros que corriam, percebeu que muitos deles usavam calças muito mais curtas ou mais largas. Ele precisava de algumas daquelas. Supôs que Granger saberia onde obtê-las, mas ficou irritado com o pensamento de perguntar a ela sobre tudo o que precisava. Certamente ele poderia adquirir as informações (e roupas) por conta própria.

Diminuiu o passo e esperou até ver um dos outros corredores parar para amarrar o sapato.

\- Ei você.

A pessoa ficou tensa e olhou surpresa para ele.

\- Sim?

\- Eu queria saber onde você conseguiu essas roupas.

O homem parecia confuso com a pergunta, como se pensasse que Draco estava louco.

\- Na loja. Eu tenho que ir.

Aquilo estava dando errado. Ele teve que pensar.

\- Não, espere. Acabei de me mudar para cá. Minha... minha ex-namorada jogou todas as minhas roupas fora. Onde posso comprar novas roupas de corrida por aqui?

\- Oh. Garotas realmente são loucas. Como devemos comprar coisas novas toda vez que alguém termina com a gente e joga todas as nossas coisas na lata de lixo? - Ele riu. - Há uma loja da Nike ao virar da esquina. Se você estiver com orçamento limitado, há outra pequena loja, que não me lembro do nome, no outro lado do parque, se você seguir esse circuito dessa maneira. Siga o circuito dessa maneira, vire na primeira à esquerda e depois na terceira à direita.

Draco assentiu.

\- Obrigado, colega. Tentar correr com essas calças é terrível.

\- Bem, boa sorte. Espero que a sua ex não destrua tudo. Você pode conseguir recuperar um pouco.

\- Não há tempo - murmurou. Ele seguiu em direção à loja menos cara. Ainda faltava bastante tempo antes que o Ministério lhe desse mais dinheiro. Continuou andando pelo perímetro do parque, até chegar ao outro lado e encontrar outra rua cheia de carros barulhentos e malcheirosos. Depois de quase ser atingido uma ou duas vezes, ele finalmente conseguiu encontrar o caminho para a loja apropriada.

Ele foi bastante agredido por roupas em cores fluorescentes - azul, verde, amarelo, rosa. Com a ajuda de uma assistente de loja bastante entediada, ele escolheu alguns pares de shorts escuros e duas camisetas. Ela então perguntou se ele precisava de tênis.

\- Acho que sim - ele disse com relutância.

A garota colocou os cabelos finos atrás das orelhas, levando-o até os tênis.

\- Qual o seu tamanho?

\- Meus pés têm doze polegadas.

Ela olhou para ele como se fosse um pouco louco.

\- Você não sabe o seu tamanho?

Ele não tinha certeza do que responder.

Ela deu um suspiro irritado e gesticulou para ele se sentar em um banco acolchoado. Ela trouxe um comprido dispositivo de metal com números.

\- Bem, não fique aí sentado. Tire o sapato e eu medirei você.

Ele se inclinou e desamarrou o sapato, tirando-o do pé. A garota agarrou o seu pé com firmeza e colocou o calcanhar contra a parte de trás da coisa de metal e deslizou a coisa na direção dos dedos dos pés. Tendo determinado o tamanho do pé dele, ela se levantou habilmente e começou a levar vários pares de sapatos para ele experimentar.

\- Se você precisar de mais alguma coisa, eu estarei ali na frente. Não se preocupe em colocar os sapatos de volta nas prateleiras, apenas coloque-os de volta em suas caixas.

Draco abriu a primeira caixa curiosamente e notou que o calçado tinha um cheiro estranho. Não eram iguais aos sapatos ou botas de couro que ele estava acostumado. Ele ficou surpreso ao encontrar um pedaço de plástico transparente dentro do sapato e o tirou, irritado. Começou a deslizar o pé para dentro e encontrou outra obstrução. Aborrecido, tirou o sapato e descobriu papel picado na ponta dele. Merlin, se todos os sapatos fossem empacotados assim, ele realmente esperava que tivesse que experimentar apenas um par. Pareceu demorar uma quantidade excessiva de tempo para tirar a embalagem dos dois sapatos e amarrá-los. Ele se levantou e descobriu que não eram muito confortáveis. Saltou experimentalmente. No fim das contas, experimentou meia dúzia de pares de sapatos antes de encontrar um que gostasse.

Ele pagou por suas compras e teve uma sensação de satisfação ao voltar para a rua. Ele havia conseguido aquilo sem a ajuda de Granger. Olhou ao redor. Merlin. Qual caminho era o parque?

Ele vagou por quase 45 minutos e teve encontros com vários cães e uma série de quase-acidentes com carros antes de finalmente encontrar o caminho de volta para seu apartamento, onde prontamente se deixou cair no sofá.

Algum tempo depois, acordou com o som de uma batida na porta. Ele se levantou do sofá e foi abrir a porta.

Não ficou surpreso ao ver Granger lá, apesar de não ter certeza do que a havia trazido até ali.

\- Granger.

\- Oi, Malfoy. Posso entrar?

Ele ficou de lado e ela entrou na sala.

\- O que te traz? - Ele notou com alguma surpresa que, pela primeira vez desde que fora forçado a se mudar, ela estava usando vestes. - Minha mãe conseguiu algo para você com Belby? - Se positivo, ajudaria a aliviar pelo menos uma fração da dívida que ele agora tinha com ela.

\- Ela colocou as rodas em movimento, mas teremos que ver o que acontece. Mas não é sobre isso que estou aqui. Estou aqui para discutir você. Bem, sua situação.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

Houve uma pausa enquanto ela organizava os pensamentos e então perguntou:

\- Você está falando sério sobre querer fazer isso funcionar?

\- Fazer o que funcionar? Que escolha eu tenho? Nada que eu possa fazer recuperará minha magia mais cedo do que a Suprema Corte me dará. - Ele ficou satisfeito por sua voz não soar tão sombria quanto poderia soar. Determinação. Determinação era uma coisa boa, muito melhor que renúncia.

O canto da boa de Hermione se contraiu, mas Draco não poderia dar um nome para a expressão que quase apareceu em seu rosto.

\- Você ainda quer um emprego? Você quer fazer o seu próprio caminho no mundo trouxa agora em vez de viver da bolsa lhe concedida pelo Ministério?

Draco não hesitou.

\- Sim.

\- Nesse momento - disse Hermione, seu tom se tornando profissional. - Se você deseja conseguir um emprego no mundo trouxa, precisará da identificação trouxa, que atualmente não possui e não tem como obter. Não sei por que o Ministério não pensou nisso quando o colocaram aqui, mas imagino que seja principalmente porque o mundo trouxa mudou muito desde a última vez em que alguém do mundo bruxo sofreu esse tipo de punição. - Ela respirou fundo. - Hoje fui ao Ministério em seu nome e disse isso aos aurores.

\- E?

\- E eles queriam um mês de bom comportamento seu antes de lhe conceder os documentos.

\- Um mês? - Um mês sem fazer nada além de ficar sentado no apartamento? Ele morreria de tédio, se não mais. Também imaginou que o moral que conseguiu reunir em si mesmo nos últimos dias poderia desaparecer nesse tipo de letargia.

\- Entrei em um acordo com eles por duas semanas. - E prometi que ficaria de olho em você, ela pensou com tristeza. - E sua primeira semana já está quase no fim.

\- Oh, bom, apenas 51 semanas e um dia vivendo neste estado de privação.

\- Malfoy, as pessoas sobrevivem uma vida inteira sem magia. Você pode passar por um ano - disse ela com firmeza. - De qualquer forma, precisará de identificação caso alguém esteja disposto a contratá-lo. Enquanto isso, pode se inscrever em outros lugares. As chances de ser contratado na próxima semana não são exatamente altas, sabe. Essas coisas levam tempo, especialmente quando você não tem histórico de trabalho. - Ela manteve o olhar firme até que o fogo que estava em seus olhos se extinguiu.

O loiro fez o possível para não suspirar, mas falhou.

\- Por onde começamos?

* * *

_N/F: Obrigada à Gabriela pelo comentário no capítulo 6, fico feliz que esteja curtindo!_

_Comentem, por favor?_


	8. Espuma

**Capítulo 8: Espuma**

* * *

Draco passou um dia trabalhando em todos os formulários que ele e Granger haviam reunido e, em seguida, dois dias entregando-os em todos os restaurantes nos quais ele os adquirira. O melhor que se podia dizer era que ele estava pegando ar fresco e tendo menos acidentes com os motoristas na estrada. Ele esperou o telefone tocar e se perguntou várias vezes se o mesmo estava quebrado, quando ninguém ligou imediatamente depois que ele entregou um formulário.

Sábado à noite, depois de caminhar e pegar o metrô pela cidade por dois dias, percebeu que era hora de fazer uma pergunta importante a Granger.

\- Como eu limpo minhas roupas?

Ela fez uma pausa sobre a sopa.

\- Bem, há uma lavanderia ao virar da esquina. Eu posso te mostrar amanhã.

Draco não conseguiu esconder o desânimo que cruzou seu rosto ao pensar em levar sua roupa suja para fora do prédio e descer até a esquina.

E assim foi naquele domingo, ele colocou suas toalhas e roupas sujas em uma bolsa que pegou emprestada de Hermione e a seguiu pelo quarteirão.

Havia um bom número de trouxas no local quando chegaram, principalmente mulheres, algumas com crianças. Olhou ao redor da sala desconfortavelmente. Ele nunca havia passado muito tempo com crianças pequenas.

\- E então?

\- Bem, tire suas moedas. Você vai querer comprar sabão. - Ela mostrou como usar a grande máquina com fachada de vidro.

\- E isso vai limpar minhas roupas? - ele perguntou cético.

Hermione fez o possível para não rir.

\- Não, isso só tira o sabão para você. Você terá que colocar suas roupas em uma das máquinas ali quando estiver livre.

Draco suspirou, colocou suas moedas na máquina e apertou os botões conforme as instruções. Um pequeno pacote foi empurrado para a frente, caiu na frente da máquina e ele o pegou. Franziu o cenho para a longa fila de máquinas metálicas contra a parede.

\- Pegue sua bolsa e encontraremos uma máquina - disse Hermione, colocando a própria bolsa no ombro.

Eles tiveram a sorte de encontrar duas máquinas próximas uma da outra.

\- Provavelmente é um pouco menos cheio aqui em dia de semana, mas vou me encontrar com McGonagall amanhã. - Ela abriu sua bolsa de roupas e uma porta na parte superior da máquina e começou a colocar as coisas. - Agora, todas as minhas roupas estão velhas. Não compro nada há algum tempo. Elas foram lavadas com frequência suficiente para que as cores não se soltem. Suas roupas são todas novas. As cores podem soltar. Você vai querer separar as claras e escuras em duas cargas separadas.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela deveria estar brincando.

\- Você pode jogar tudo de uma vez, mas não posso garantir que aquelas boxers vermelhas no topo da sua pilha não tornem rosa sua linda camisa branca - disse ela, dando de ombros. - A decisão é sua.

Fazendo o possível para não resmungar em voz alta, Draco começou a arrumar a roupa. Ele olhou para Hermione despreocupadamente colocando todos os itens dela em sua máquina. Não era justo. Quando todas as suas roupas escuras estavam na máquina, ele ainda tinha uma pilha de roupas claras.

\- O que eu faço com isso?

\- Você terá que esperar até que haja outra máquina aberta para elas. Aqui, olhe. - Ela explicou as configurações na máquina e ligou depois de deixar cair um punhado de moedas na fenda de metal. - Sua vez.

Draco inspecionou o mostrador em sua máquina e a imitou.

\- Quanto tempo isto irá levar?

Hermione deu de ombros.

\- Meia hora mais ou menos.

Eles ficaram de pé junto a uma parede vazia até que houvesse um banco com espaço suficiente para os dois se espremerem. As crianças pequenas correndo por ali não ajudaram o temperamento de Draco; apenas o deixaram ansioso. Ele colocou os pés embaixo do banco para tentar se afastar deles. Virando-se para fazer uma pergunta a Hermione, ele a encontrou lendo um livro. Claro que estava.

Ela olhou para cima bem a tempo de apontar para ele que outra máquina havia sido liberada.

Draco se espremeu do banco e tentou não pisar nas crianças brincando perto de seus pés enquanto ele chegava a uma máquina antes de outra pessoa.

\- Eu cheguei aqui primeiro. - Ele olhou para a pessoa como se ela pudesse contestar.

A mulher fungou e foi embora, murmurando baixinho.

Satisfeito, Draco começou a colocar o resto de suas roupas na máquina, bem como suas moedas. Ele percebeu que não tinha mais sabão. Ficou de olho na mulher que queria sua máquina enquanto se aproximava da máquina com fachada de vidro e pegava um pouco de sabão. Ele voltou para sua máquina rapidamente, como se alguém estivesse tentado pegá-la. Olhando para dentro, parecia que suas camisas e meias ainda estavam lá. Ele franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar das configurações que Granger havia lhe mostrado e ligou a máquina. Sucesso. Voltou-se para Granger e descobriu que a mulher que queria a máquina havia se sentado. Sua bolsa de roupa estava a seus pés e havia uma criança com um pirulito e dedos pegajosos no colo. Ele reprimiu um suspiro e foi ficar contra a parede, fazendo o possível para ignorar as pessoas.

\- Pilulito!

Draco olhou fixamente.

O menino não ficou intimidado e estendeu a mão para arrastar o pirulito na perna de Draco. Ele alcançou o doce primeiro e esmagou-o debaixo do sapato.

Granger levantou-se e o puxou pela mão para verificar suas máquinas. Quando se aproximaram, o barulho das mesmas cessou.

\- Realmente não era necessário pisar no doce dele.

Draco não teve resposta para isso. O garoto estava chegando.

\- As roupas estão prontas? Podemos ir embora?

\- Só se você quiser levar a roupa molhada de volta ao seu apartamento, três lances de escada - disse ela calmamente. - Tire tudo e vamos colocá-las na secadora.

Com aversão evidente em seu rosto, Draco começou a juntar suas calças e boxers encharcadas e tudo mais.

Hermione o direcionou para a linha de máquinas de carregamento frontal.

\- Essas secadoras terão tudo seco em cerca de meia hora, e então podemos sair. Bem, meia hora depois que sua segunda carga terminar - ela emendou.

\- E todos os trouxas têm que vir até... uma instalação como essa apenas para obter roupas limpas? Tão... ineficientes.

\- Não, nem todo mundo - disse ela. - Algumas pessoas têm lavadoras e secadoras em seus apartamentos. E muitos prédios de apartamentos têm uma lavanderia compartilhada no porão. Nosso prédio simplesmente não tem uma. - Ela fechou a porta de metal da máquina e ajustou os botões para ligá-la, colocando as moedas na fenda.

Draco a copiou e esperou pelas máquinas abrirem outra secadora enquanto sua outra carga de lavagem terminava. Ele viu quando ela encontrou um lugar ao longo da parede e pegou um livro novamente, lendo como se não estivesse em um quarto abafado e barulhento. Se perguntou como ela poderia se concentrar com o som de todas as máquinas funcionando e as pessoas conversando umas com as outras ou falando alto em seus telefones.

Quando finalmente a roupa estava lavada e eles estavam carregando tudo de volta para o prédio - carregar uma sacola quente por três lances de escada no calor de agosto não era um dos destaques da semana de Draco -, ele finalmente perguntou:

\- Granger, por que você mora aqui?

\- Perdão? - ela perguntou, piscando. Ela estava absorvida em seus pensamentos.

Draco colocou a roupa no ombro e gesticulou com a mão livre para o prédio em geral.

\- Por que você mora neste prédio se não há lavanderia? Presumivelmente, ao contrário de mim, você teve a escolha de lugares para morar.

Eles contornaram a escada e entraram no corredor onde ficavam seus apartamentos.

\- Não sei. Acho que realmente não me preocupei com a roupa. Eu lavo minhas roupas principalmente por magia. Este lugar estava fora do caminho da maioria dos principais marcos mágicos da cidade. O preço era razoável. - Ela colocou sua bolsa de roupa na porta e se encostou nela.

Draco olhou para ela.

\- Granger, você poderia ter ido a qualquer lugar depois de... - Hogwarts? O fim da guerra? Não havia uma boa maneira de terminar essa frase. - Apenas ... em qualquer lugar. Você está _aqui_.

\- Se eu já falei para vocês uma vez, já contei uma dúzia de vezes, parem de fazer barulho no corredor! - gritou a voz rouca do corredor.

Hermione pediu desculpas e abriu a porta. Ela pensou em não responder à pergunta de Malfoy. Certamente não lhe devia respostas. Em vez disso, entrou e manteve a porta aberta. Ele poderia entrar ou não.

\- Você pode almoçar. Se quiser.

Contra o que provavelmente era seu melhor julgamento, Draco a seguiu até seu apartamento, colocando sua bolsa de roupa dentro da porta e fechando-a. O que Granger preparasse provavelmente seria melhor do que aquilo que ele conseguiria arrancar de seus armários.

Hermione pegou um pouco de carne, mostarda e pão da cozinha e colocou sobre a mesa. Draco poderia montar seu próprio sanduíche. Ela foi buscar os pratos e bebidas. Eles montaram seus sanduíches à mesa e começaram a comer em silêncio. Hermione respirou fundo.

\- Você sabe onde meus pais estão?

\- Sendo trouxas em algum lugar?

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Eu executei um feitiço de memória neles, antes de procurarmos as Horcruxes. Eu não sei onde eles estão. Eu... eu os mandei embora. Eles nem sabem que eu existo. Eu não voltei à casa desde então. - Ela empurrou o prato para longe dela, encontrando-se subitamente sem apetite. - Rony e eu nos mudamos para cá neste verão. Harry estava se mudando para o outro lado do corredor. Parecia um prédio tranquilo e agradável. Poderíamos nos afastar dos holofotes, longe de qualquer lugar que alguém tivesse nos vistos antes.

Draco não tinha certeza do que dizer. Ele tomou um gole de água, sem saber se deveria olhar para ela ou desviar o olhar. Olhou para ela e depois para o prato.

\- Quando aquele ladrão pegou Rony há algumas semanas atrás... - Ela estremeceu. O Ministério não foi capaz de pegar todos os ladrões que apareceram durante o reinado de Voldemort. Alguns deles voltaram a viver em um estilo de vida mais ou menos legal. Outros... não. - Isso mudou tudo. Os Weasleys me receberiam em sua casa em um piscar de olhos, mas eu simplesmente não posso estar perto deles agora. Eu disse a eles que não aguentava ficar aqui sem Rony e que me mudaria no dia seguinte.

A cabeça de Draco levantou e encontrou os olhos dela.

\- Então você ficou, pensando que eles não procurariam por você aqui?

\- Sim - ela disse, simplesmente.

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

\- Granger, às vezes você é brilhante. E às vezes você é mais estúpida do que... - Ele estava prestes a dizer _o Weasley, _mas se conteve, apenas um pouco. - Os Weasley sabem que você está aqui.

\- Eles não vieram me procurar. Se soubessem que eu estava aqui, já teriam aparecido. - Ou talvez eles tivessem desistido dela. Talvez vê-la agora seria tão doloroso para eles quanto vê-los seria para ela.

\- Se o Ministério sabe que você está aqui, os Weasley sabem que você está aqui. E se eles não sabiam antes, o Ministério sabe que você está aqui desde que trouxe os aurores para que eu entrasse no meu apartamento. - Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Eu não ficaria surpreso se eles estivessem de olho em você e soubessem disso antes. Pode ter sido por isso que me colocaram aqui - me coloque ao seu lado, e você me ajudaria ou me mataria, e de qualquer maneira, eu não seria problema deles.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio. Claro que o Ministério deveria saber onde estava. Mesmo se ela tivesse usado um nome falso ao instalar o endereço do Flu. Se tivesse sido mais clara nas últimas semanas, teria pensado nisso. Tudo tinha acontecido de forma tão rápida. Perder Rony exatamente quando todos pensavam que estavam a salvo parecia o mundo caindo debaixo dela. Ela poderia ter previsto a retirada de Harry também. Ela deveria encontrá-lo; ele deveria estar sofrendo. Mas agora ela mal tinha forças para seguir em frente, quanto mais empurrar, cutucar ou arrastar Harry.

\- Bem, eles estão me deixando em paz por enquanto, e isso é bom o suficiente. - Ela se ocupou em tirar o prato e o copo, mesmo que a comida estivesse intocada. - Eu deveria me mudar realmente, em algum momento - disse, quase que para si mesma.

Os olhos de Draco seguiram Hermione da mesa para a cozinha, onde ela passou alguns minutos de costas para ele, limpando o prato, lavando e secando-o. Ele se perguntou de quem era a ideia de colocá-lo aqui em estreita proximidade com ela e qual era a motivação deles. Supôs que isso realmente não importava em nível algum; ele estava aqui e certamente não seria capaz de ir a qualquer outro lugar por enquanto.

O silêncio se estendeu, quebrado apenas pelos sons de Hermione se movendo pela cozinha. Quando ela parou e se virou, ele voltou a olhar para o prato. Realmente, o que havia para dizer nesse ponto? Nenhum deles estava em um bom lugar agora. Por mais que Draco soubesse que ele passaria um ano infernal, pelo menos havia um prazo para perder sua magia. Granger nunca iria recuperar as coisas que tinha perdido.

Draco pigarreou.

\- Obrigado pelo almoço. Acho melhor eu guardar minha roupa. - Ele deixou o prato na mesa, sem se virar para olhá-la. Empurrando a bolsa de roupa enquanto passava por ela, Draco voltou para seu próprio apartamento.

Hermione se sentou em uma das cadeiras e tentou manter a respiração firme. Com tudo o que ela passou na última década, certamente o som da sala silenciosa não deveria irritá-la. Ela preferia a maioria dos espaços dessa maneira. Mas parecia artificial. Harry não estava por perto parecendo exasperado enquanto ela e Rony brigavam. Rony não estava aqui e não estaria, nunca mais. Ele não estava sentado e mastigando muito alto com a boca aberta, ou dizendo a ela para relaxar e não estudar tanto. Ele não estava lá para fazê-la rir. E mesmo que ele não estivesse lá, ainda a fazia chorar.

Ela se permitiu o que esperava não ser mais do que quinze minutos de autopiedade (apesar de realmente não ter verificado o relógio) antes de se fazer mover novamente. Havia roupa para guardar, e os pratos de Draco ainda estavam sobre a mesa, e ela tinha de recuperar o atraso de um ano de trabalho em poções do nível NIEM. Ela estava determinada a passar por tudo isso em seu aniversário.

* * *

Draco fez o possível para manter o foco. Ele tinha tarefas à sua frente. Tinha roupas para guardar e, quem sabe, a qualquer momento seu telefone poderia tocar com uma oferta de emprego. Afinal, ele preencheu seus formulários e os levou aos restaurantes. Alguém era obrigado a querer ele.

Encontrou lugares para colocar suas meias e roupas íntimas, pendurou as calças e se viu olhando com desagrado para suas camisas. Elas eram uma bagunça amassada. Ele deveria pedir emprestado a ferramenta que Granger mencionara para resolver esse problema. Olhou inquieto para a porta da frente. Supôs que poderia pedir emprestado o que quer que fosse dela, mas... ele não queria voltar lá. Mesmo Granger não tendo chorado quando estava lá, tanto quanto podia dizer, ela não estava em um bom estado de espírito. Ele não tinha muita experiência em lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Talvez fosse melhor esperar.

Insatisfeito com o estado das camisas, pendurou-as junto com o resto das roupas e tentou se sentir à vontade lendo na sala de estar. O livro era um lixo. Ele não conseguia se concentrar. Franziu a testa e largou-o ao lado dele no sofá. Talvez assistisse televisão. Deveria haver algo divertido, ou pelo menos útil.

Ele zapeou pelos canais, sem encontrar nada que gostaria de assistir. Irritado, levantou-se do sofá e foi procurar algo pela cozinha. Claramente, trouxas eram um lixo no entretenimento. O que ele não daria para ter um bom jogo de xadrez de bruxo no momento, ou assistir a uma partida de quadribol.

* * *

Draco acordou cedo, tendo ido dormir no domingo à noite sem mais nada para fazer. Ele ansiava por estar fazendo alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Preparou o café da manhã. Tomou um banho. Vestiu-se. Ligou a televisão e a desligou novamente com desgosto depois de alguns minutos vendo alguém em uma mesa falar sobre coisas que ele mal entendia. Quem se importava com quantos carros estavam onde? Ele sabia pela luz do sol, começando a entrar pela janela do quarto, que era cedo. Quão cedo ele não tinha certeza. Ele supôs que em algum momento ele deveria ir atrás de algum tipo de relógio. Não parecia prático trazer o relógio de mogno da entrada da Mansão Malfoy. Talvez fosse o que ele faria hoje: comprar um relógio. Certamente, se procurasse o suficiente, encontraria uma loja que os vendesse. Se os anúncios na televisão deveriam ser levados a sério, os trouxas vendiam quase de tudo.

Ele franziu o cenho ao considerar que _não_ sabia que horas eram e que havia uma chance muito boa de que fosse cedo demais para as lojas ainda estarem abertas. Em vez disso, ele atravessou o corredor e bateu na porta de Granger. Ele poderia pedir emprestado a coisa para desamassar as camisas.

Estava na porta por um instante, perguntando-se se era muito cedo para chamá-la quando ouviu fracamente o arranhar de uma cadeira. Ela chegou à porta com as mesmas roupas que usava no dia anterior. Se ele não soubesse melhor, juraria que o cabelo dela estava ainda mais frisado do que o normal. As bolsas sob seus olhos diziam que ela não tinha dormido.

\- Granger.

\- O que é, Maaaalfoy? - ela perguntou, bocejando no meio do nome dele.

Ele ficou inquieto. Ela parecia um inferno.

\- Eu só queria aquela coisa de desamassar roupa emprestado. Nunca se sabe quando eles podem ligar para uma entrevista.

Ela piscou para ele, olhando por um momento antes de se afastar da porta.

\- Eu vou pegar o ferro.

Ele podia ver livros e notas espalhados por toda a mesa dela.

\- Granger, você sabe que estamos fora de Hogwarts agora e não precisa ficar acordada metade da noite estudando? Ou, ao que parece, a noite toda no seu caso?

\- Malfoy - ela disse irritada - você quer o ferro ou não?

Ele ficou lá, olhando os livros dela espalhados sobre a mesa.

\- Você realmente precisava fazer isso? - ele disse suavemente, quase para si mesmo. Salazar, ele já não estava acordado há horas? Embora ele supunha que era melhor que a alternativa - dormir muitas horas para evitar estar acordado.

\- Eu já disse a você. Eu preciso estudar. Eu perdi todos os nossos cursos de poções do sétimo ano e estou planejando ser aprendiz de Dâmocles Belby para que eu possa fazer algo pelos lobisomens. Não é apenas a poção de Acônito que eles precisam, mas poções gerais de cura também seriam úteis, e o tudo o mais que eu puder fazer para ajudar... quando eu me tornar mais autossuficiente. Esse é o objetivo. - Sua mão agarrou o ferro enquanto falava, preenchendo o silêncio com palavras. - A ideia é ser o mais independente possível do Ministério, para evitar ter que depender de financiamento, mas ser capaz de funcionar como um lugar que poderia acolher pessoas que precisam.

\- Granger, você está balbuciando. Cale a boca.

\- Não me diga para calar a boca - ela retrucou. Ela empurrou o ferro para ele e massageou as têmporas uma vez que ele o tinha na mão.

Draco se perguntou se as coisas que ele tinha visto na TV para cuidar de dores de cabeça realmente funcionavam. A medicina trouxa parecia estranha. Não parecia possível reduzir uma poção eficaz a algo menor que a unha dele. Ele colocou sua melhor expressão altiva. Se nada mais, ele poderia tirar sua mente das coisas. Poderia ser um pequeno pagamento pela dívida que ele lhe devia.

\- Você não vai me mostrar como usar essa coisa? Ou você tem algo melhor para fazer?

Houve um pouco de faísca nos olhos dela, um brilho. Verificou as chaves nos bolsos e fechou a porta antes que pudesse mudar de ideia.

\- Eu não vou passar suas roupas para você. Mas eu vou lhe dizer como fazê-lo.

O que se seguiu foi uma explicação de dez minutos de Hermione sobre como passar a ferro, outros dez minutos de Draco falando também (não para a satisfação dela), e então Hermione demonstrando em uma de suas camisas. Ela observou enquanto ele tentava passar a próxima.

\- Não deixe o ferro em um lugar por muito tempo, pois você fará um buraco nela.

Ela se sentou no sofá, resmungando sobre a incapacidade dele de fazer algo corretamente.

Draco fez um comentário ocasional de volta para ela resmungando enquanto trabalhava e finalmente percebeu que ela estava roncando. Ele olhou por cima do seu trabalho e a viu enrolada no sofá com a boca aberta. Um minuto depois, percebeu que tinha esquecido de mover o ferro e então havia um buraco em uma de suas camisas. Língua de Salazar. Ele duvidava que pudesse pagar algo novo neste momento. Tudo o que restara do dinheiro que o Ministério lhe dera teria que durar o resto do mês.

_Ah bem. Pelo menos Granger estava dormindo_. Era bom saber que ele poderia fazer uma coisa certa. Ela parecia um inferno quando abriu a porta. Ela precisava dormir, quer admitisse ou não para si mesma. Ele guardou suas camisas. Quando terminou, ela ainda estava dormindo. Supôs que poderia deixá-la e sair procurando o relógio, mas, em vez disso, ficou, acomodando-se em uma cadeira para ler.

* * *

_N/F: Gratidão à Melissa Rocha pelo comentário no capítulo 7, fico imensamente feliz por saber que está gostando da fanfic! Quero tranquilizá-la com relação ao seu receio de que eu abandone a fanfic pela metade, já que também sou __órfã de várias traduções e fics inacabadas (incluindo também Isolation, que acabei lendo em inglês um tempo depois). Sendo assim,___ só pretendo parar de traduzir quando chegar ao final!__

_Pessoal, comentários me alegram e me motivam a continuar traduzindo, só um lembrete hahaha. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!_


	9. Pesquisa

_N/I: Olá pessoal! Explicações sobre a ausência de postagem na terça no final do capítulo. Aproveitem!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Pesquisa**

* * *

Hermione pediu cartas de recomendação à McGonagall e Slughorn, como sugerido por Narcisa. Ela ainda não havia se aproximado de Mulpepper. Sentia-se relutante em se aproximar do mundo mágico agora - até havia cancelado a reunião que deveria ter tido com McGonagall na segunda-feira. Era ridículo. Ela pertencia ao mundo mágico. Era o único lugar no qual realmente se sentia em casa.

Mas ela imaginou que sua primeira viagem ao Beco Diagonal resultaria em Rita Skeeter em cima dela, perguntando como ela se sentia sobre a morte de Rony e acusando-a de afugentar Harry. Conhecendo Skeeter, ela continuaria especulando sobre a quem Hermione poderia recorrer para aliviar seu sofrimento.

Não, Hermione não estava com humor para ver alguém do mundo bruxo.

Ela olhou a carta de McGonagall pela terceira ou quarta vez naquela manhã. Havia chegado há dias atrás, depois que ela cancelara a reunião. Ainda não havia respondido.

_Srta. Granger,_

_É claro que eu gostaria de recomendar você a Dâmocles Belby como aprendiz. Admiro sua ambição de continuar a melhorar a igualdade para todos no mundo bruxo. Tenho certeza de que Remus Lupin teria apreciado seus esforços._

_Eu mesma ensinei o Sr. Belby há alguns anos atrás. Posso dizer-lhe que ele é um homem difícil de trabalhar, brilhante, mas dado a mudanças de humor irregulares._

_Se você achar que não deseja seguir esse curso com ele,_ sempre _haverá um lugar para você em Hogwarts. Gostaria de recebê-la em minha equipe ou que voltasse como estudante para concluir seu último ano, se assim o desejar. O início do ano-letivo está se aproximando. Eu ficaria feliz em tê-la ao meu lado se você escolher fazer de Hogwarts sua casa novamente._

_Lamento profundamente sua perda. Se precisar de algo, sabe onde me encontrar._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Olhando para o espaçamento da carta, Hermione sabia que a última linha de McGonagall havia sido adicionada mais tarde, espremida entre o convite e a assinatura da diretora. Ela tinha certeza de que as palavras eram sinceras. Conhecendo a professora tão bem quanto conhecia, ela podia imaginar McGonagall escrevendo a carta e debatendo se deveria ou não mencionar Rony, e decidindo no último minuto que tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

Dobrou a carta novamente e a guardou no envelope em que havia chegado, ainda sem responder. Hogwarts tornou-se tanto lar para ela ao longo dos anos quanto a casa em que cresceu; e de muitas maneiras, era ainda mais. Mas não podia voltar lá agora, menos ainda do que podia enfrentar os Weasley. Havia muitas lembranças. Expectativas demais.

Conhecendo a Sra. Weasley, ela provavelmente esperava que Hermione estivesse lutando com a situação melhor do que ela estava e ficaria alarmada por ela estar se afastando de quem ela era dessa forma. Ela podia ver a Sra. Weasley decidindo que era hora de levá-la para a Toca e enchê-la com 6 refeições por dia e supervisão constante. Ou talvez não. Molly havia perdido Rony e Fred em tão poucos meses. Talvez ela não tivesse dor ou preocupação de sobra para Hermione.

O Sr. Weasley provavelmente sabia que ela poderia cuidar de si mesma. De certa forma, o Sr. Weasley sempre pareceu o mais realista do casal nesse sentido, embora ela soubesse que os dois brilhavam mais quando atuavam em equipe.

Então ela pensou em Jorge. Poderia haver um lugar no mundo bruxo no qual ela estaria disposta a ir, se pudesse chegar lá sem atrair nenhuma atenção. Jorge poderia entendê-la agora. Mas depois do que ele passou - ele ainda estava na loja? havia desistido? Ela não podia ir à Toca.

Suspirando, virou-se para o outro envelope na mesa e o abriu. Graças a Merlin, ela poderia pedir ingredientes de poções por coruja. Ela estava tentando garantir que pudesse conciliar o lado prático de seus estudos ao lado teórico. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, provavelmente teria que fazer uma corrida adequada ao boticário. Mas ainda não.

Ela não tinha notícias de Malfoy há dois dias. Ele estava começando a se virar no mundo trouxa. Bom. Se ele pudesse fazer isso, então ela poderia parar de se preocupar com ele. Hoje era o décimo quarto dia do seu ano sem magia.

* * *

Draco voltou de sua corrida suado e cansado. Era bom ... de uma maneira agonizante. Não havia razão para perder seu físico tonificado, só porque ele não podia andar de vassoura por alguns meses... um ano. 11 meses e 2 semanas. Ele chegou à marca de duas semanas com bom comportamento. O Ministério teria que sustentar o fim da barganha sobre conseguir uma identificação trouxa para ele. Não que qualquer um dos restaurantes aos quais ele se candidatou o tivesse chamado.

Ele perguntou a Granger se o telefone dele não estava funcionando, mas ela respondeu usando o seu para ligar para ele e provar que estava. Ela disse que só precisava ser paciente - era um mercado de trabalho difícil e ele não tinha nenhuma experiência.

Como ele deveria ter alguma experiência se ninguém o contrataria para começar? Não era justo.

Ele tirou a roupa e ligou a água do chuveiro, esperando que a água esquentasse antes de entrar. Um dos pontos positivos de sair e se exercitar naquela semana é que era uma atividade totalmente gratuita. Ele estava se tornando consciente de seus fundos cada vez menores. Mas um homem tinha que ter algum conforto, não tinha? Uma garrafa de vinho, por exemplo. Algumas regalias e produtos também não machucariam, mas ele teve a impressão de Hermione ter lhe informado de que a maioria dos serviços que ele gostaria estaria fora de sua faixa de preço.

Ainda assim, qualquer atividade que o mantivesse ocupado por enquanto e não o levasse a gastar dinheiro era uma boa ideia. Ele ensaboou o xampu no cabelo. Não era tão bom quanto a poção que ele estava acostumado a usar, mas não era ruim.

* * *

Draco andava ao lado de Granger em silêncio. Seus fundos estavam extremamente baixos e ele ainda tinha mais de uma semana até o início do novo mês e o Ministério dar-lhe sua próxima parcela de subsídio. Ainda assim, ele tinha outra coisa: uma carteira de identidade trouxa, emitida pelo Ministério. Se alguém já estivesse disposto a contratá-lo, o Ministério havia feito uma identificação para ele. Desejou que a sua foto não parecesse tão terrível. Ele estava convencido de que, se fosse uma imagem em movimento, teria se transformado em um rosto fascinante.

Enquanto isso, provavelmente haveria muito pouco vinho e muitos sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim no futuro. Hoje, porém, ele estava levando sua nova carteira de identidade para a biblioteca. Livros e vídeos gratuitos. Era uma sensação estranha, de repente ter que se preocupar com dinheiro. Ele nunca teve que se preocupar com isso antes.

Quando eles entraram na biblioteca, Draco notou um sorriso nos lábios de Granger.

\- O que?

Ela apenas deu de ombros. Ela não conseguiria explicar como a biblioteca era o único lugar em que o silêncio não parecia fora de lugar. A envolvia como um cobertor - o cheiro de livros, o barulho de pessoas virando páginas ou tirando livros das prateleiras.

\- Eu não venho até esta biblioteca desde que me mudei para o nosso prédio, mas se você seguir as indicações no topo das prateleiras, poderá encontrar os gêneros de que gosta. - Ela já sabia para onde estava indo. - Nos encontramos aqui em uma hora...?

Draco assentiu e a observou ir para a seção escolhida. Ele deu uma ampla distância à seção infantil de cores vivas, onde um grupo de crianças pequenas estavam reunidas em um tapete enquanto alguém lia para elas. Ele olhou para todos os títulos das seções, tentando decidir se aquilo era uma espécie de ficção ou não-ficção. Talvez ambos. O conhecimento poderia lhe dar a vantagem que precisava. Draco necessitava de qualquer vantagem que pudesse no momento para passar o ano entre trouxas. Ele navegou pela seção de não-ficção primeiro, imaginando o que seria útil. Havia livros sobre carros. Pessoas. A história da Grã-Bretanha trouxa. Havia tanta coisa que ele não sabia. Ele estremeceu. Levaria uma vida inteira para preencher as lacunas de seu conhecimento - e o pensamento de passar a vida toda _precisando _desse conhecimento era uma perspectiva insuportável. Seriam apenas 11 meses e pouco. Ele conseguiria. Ele faria. Ele precisava.

Ele tentou escolher coisas que pareciam úteis e não muito chatas, e depois começou a passear na direção da ficção. No caminho, ele encontrou algo que definitivamente não era um livro.

Em uma mesa, havia uma caixa de vidro - não muito diferente da televisão no apartamento de Draco - junto com um quadro retangular com letras, uma pequena coisa redonda com cordas e uma caixa alta de metal no chão. Havia um homem sentado em frente a caixa e um texto passando pela tela. Ele olhou por um momento, imaginando o que estava vendo.

\- Oh, aí está você - Hermione disse calmamente, aproximando-se dele com os braços carregados de livros.

\- O que é isso? - Draco perguntou, esticando o queixo na direção da máquina e do homem.

Hermione franziu a testa, olhando para ele.

\- Isso é um computador. Eu realmente nunca gastei muito tempo com um, apesar de meus pais terem colocado no escritório deles para fazer os livros e outras coisas.

\- O que isso faz?

\- Bem - Hermione disse, tentando decidir como explicar de uma maneira que faria sentido para Malfoy. - O monitor mostra imagens, como a televisão do seu apartamento, mas tudo é controlado a partir daquela torre no chão. O teclado e o mouse na mesa permitem controlar e inserir informações. Você pode escrever documentos e enviar cartas para pessoas de uma máquina para outra. É tudo relativamente novo. Não os usei muito. Não sabia que a biblioteca aqui tinha um.

Draco atentamente observou o homem fazendo as coisas com o teclado e digitando algo na tela. O homem não parecia que iria deixar o computador tão cedo, mas ele queria tentar um pouco.

\- Podemos voltar e dar uma olhada em outra hora - disse Hermione, deslocando sua braçada de livros. - Agora, devemos fazer seu cartão da biblioteca.

O loiro tinha certeza de que nunca havia conhecido alguém que se movesse tão devagar quanto a bibliotecária, enquanto ela dava uma longa olhada no cartão de identificação e passava a preencher a papelada para emitir um cartão de biblioteca. Ela então passou a verificar a pilha de livros que ele trouxe.

\- Eu não consigo imaginar chegar a sua idade, jovem, e nunca ter tido um cartão da biblioteca antes. O que eles estão ensinando aos jovens hoje em dia? - ela disse com uma voz rouca, balançando a cabeça.

Granger deslizou seus livros pelo balcão e retirou seu próprio cartão da biblioteca, cortando rapidamente.

\- Ele cresceu em uma área rural, eu receio. Eu gostaria desses, por favor.

A bibliotecária começou a checar os livros de Hermione vagarosamente, mas finalmente os dois estavam do lado de fora com os livros na mão.

O sol havia surgido por trás das nuvens enquanto eles estavam lá dentro. Eles voltaram para seus apartamentos em um ritmo lento, com livros embrulhados em seus braços. Draco não tinha visto tanto Hermione na semana passada como na primeira semana em que se viu sem mágica. Perguntou-se como ela estava se saindo. Ele tinha menos perguntas sobre se manter alimentado e vestido no mundo trouxa agora, e provavelmente fazia uma semana desde que ela bateu à porta dele pela última vez em uma hora estranha, com uma desculpa esfarrapada para impedir que ela ficasse sozinha com seus pensamentos. Eles ainda dividiam algumas refeições juntos. E quando a via, ela parecia estar conseguindo se vestir agora. Ele respirou fundo e mudou os livros nos braços. Podia adivinhar como ela passara esse tempo.

\- Como você está estudando? Precisa de ajuda?

Um toque de sorriso apareceu no canto da boca de Hermione.

\- Agradeço a oferta, Malfoy, mas imagino que fazer poções seria uma violação da sua liberdade condicional. Além disso, você não estudou muito mais do sétimo ano do que eu.

Ele bufou.

\- Fui um pouco... interrompido. Mas Severo Snape era meu padrinho e fui encorajado a fazer coisas que se eu comprasse causaria muitas perguntas. Eu tenho algumas habilidades.

\- Sério?

\- Eu posso falar com você sobre qualquer ingrediente com o qual você esteja tendo problemas. Não tocarei em um único deles.

\- Vou pensar sobre isso.

\- Você teve notícias de Belby?

Ela balançou a cabeça e a sugestão de um sorriso que estava em seu rosto desapareceu completamente.

\- Nada desde o meu pedido inicial. Eu sei que McGonagall e Slughorn enviaram cartas para ele em meu nome.

Draco torturou seu cérebro, tentando lembrar o que podia de Belby. Ele estava vagamente consciente dele como um conhecido da família que seus pais tiveram pouca sorte em manipular, pois suas respostas eram muito variadas.

\- Ele pode estar testando você para ver se vai insistir para que ele te ensine. Dependendo do humor dele, pode querer que você insista, ou pode achar isso desrespeitoso e não aceitar. Ele é famoso por ser inteligente, ele pode decidir que você é intratável porque já pensa que sabe tudo ou pode fazer de você uma ótima aluna porque deseja aprender tudo. Ou ele pode ter perdido ou esquecido sua inscrição. Não há realmente nenhuma maneira de saber.

\- Ele é realmente _tão_ imprevisível? - ela perguntou.

\- Sim - disse simplesmente. - Na guerra, ele nunca se declarou para o Lorde das Trevas ou para a luz. Ele se escondeu com muito sucesso e depois voltou a aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Granger balançou a cabeça com um olhar determinado que Draco captou pelo canto do olho.

\- Eu não entendo como alguém simplesmente podia _não_ tomar partido quando todo o futuro do mundo estava em jogo. Mesmo se alguém escolhesse o lado errado... então pelo menos estaria defendendo alguma coisa, tendo uma palavra a dizer ao seu futuro. - Ela olhou para ele.

\- Bem, eu entendo por que algumas pessoas podem ficar de fora - ele disse calmamente. - Se eu pudesse ter feito isso, talvez eu não estivesse onde estou agora.

Ela não tinha certeza do que dizer sobre isso, mas mudou seu tom rapidamente.

\- O único lugar para irmos daqui é o futuro. O passado é o passado, e precisamos seguir em frente e descobrir como tornar o futuro melhor do que o passado.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. Era mais fácil falar do que fazer.

\- Vamos levar isso para casa. Suponho que você não os deixaria sem peso?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Estou carregando os meus, você pode carregar os seus. Além disso, um pouco de exercício faz bem.

\- Estou fazendo bastante exercício. O exercício é gratuito. O que custa dinheiro é todo o resto - ele resmungou.

A boca dela se contraiu.

\- O que?

\- Estou apenas imaginando o rosto de Rony diante da perspectiva de você tentar viver com um orçamento. - A respiração dela ficou presa na garganta um pouco. Rony não estaria no apartamento quando ela chegasse em casa. Ela não seria capaz de contar essa conversa para ele.

As próximas palavras que saíram da boca de Malfoy a surpreenderam.

\- Você deveria tentar encontrar Potter - ele disse calmamente.

Hermione quase parou de andar e teve que forçar os pés para continuar.

\- Eu não posso.

\- Você tentou encontrá-lo?

Ela respirou, e depois outra vez antes de encontrar as palavras, sem olhar para ele.

\- Eu não posso cuidar dele agora. Se eu o encontrar antes dele estar pronto... ele precisará que eu seja forte o suficiente para tirá-lo disso. Fiz isso por tanto tempo. Eu apenas não posso agora. Eu preciso de todas as minhas forças para fazer o que já estou fazendo. - Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que o prédio estava apenas mais um quarteirão à frente. Apertou a mandíbula. Ela poderia se segurar por mais alguns minutos.

\- Por quê?

\- O que você quer dizer com "por que"? Eu não posso encontrá-lo só porque preciso dele. Se eu vou puxá-lo para fora de sua solidão, devo ser capaz de oferecer algo. Só não tenho qualquer coisa para oferecer agora. - Ela passou os braços com mais força ao redor dos livros que estava carregando.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

\- Não é de se admirar que você sempre pareça estressada e exausta. Você se doa até não ter mais nada. Precisa aprender a receber algumas vezes.

Não houve resposta para aquilo. Eles caminharam pelos últimos metros e subiram as escadas do prédio até o terceiro andar. Simplesmente acenaram a cabeça um para o outro e não disseram nada enquanto entravam em seus respectivos apartamentos. Com a porta fechada atrás dela, Hermione disse as palavras que ela não conseguiu encontrar no andar de baixo.

\- Às vezes não há ninguém em quem se apoiar, mesmo que você esteja disposto a aceitá-lo. - Ela engoliu em seco e largou os livros, escolhendo um da pilha e tentando se perder nele.

Mesmo que as pessoas nem sempre estivessem dispostas a aceitá-la, os livros nunca hesitariam. Ela podia abrir um em qualquer página e ser imediatamente engolida por outro mundo que estava apenas esperando por ela.

* * *

_N/F: A demora desse capítulo justifica-se pela pequena loucura que minha vida foi essa semana. Estive fazendo um curso de aperfeiçoamento do trabalho, então o meu tempo livre (o qual uso para postar) foi quase inteiramente comprometido. Além disso, e principalmente, minha cidade foi fortemente afetada pelas chuvas ocorridas aqui em Minas Gerais, alguns familiares e amigos foram atingidos pela enchente, então tivemos ajudando-os da forma que pudemos. Espero que entendam o ocorrido e me perdoem. Pretendo realmente seguir o cronograma de postagem. Mas eu peço a vocês que sigam e favoritem a fic, pois assim serão avisados sempre que sair capítulo novo!_

_Agora, quero agradecer imensamente à Melissa e à Carol pelos comentários no capítulo 8, vocês me motivam demais a continuar traduzindo!_

_Então, sigam, favoritem e comentem, por favor!_


	10. Irmãs

**Capítulo 10: Irmãs**

* * *

Draco caminhou suavemente até a porta, ouvindo uma agitação abafada do outro lado do corredor.

\- Hermione, deixe-me entrar. - Houve mais batidas. - Você não pode simplesmente ficar aí para sempre.

Ouviu o som de um pé batendo.

\- Vou voltar para a escola em alguns dias. Não podemos pelo menos conversar sobre isso? Você não é a única que perdeu alguém! - Chorando. Ela definitivamente estava chorando. E frustrada.

Draco abriu uma fresta na porta para ver. Como ele suspeitava, era a Weaslete, tentando tirar Granger de seu isolamento. Ele esperava que, a qualquer momento a vizinha irritadiça fosse enfiar a cabeça no corredor e gritar. Havia realmente apenas uma coisa que ele poderia fazer.

\- Desista, Weaslete. Ela não quer te ver agora. Cai fora ou você vai começar uma guerra e trazer a morcega maldita que mora do outro lado do corredor.

\- Malfoy? – a ruiva disse, girando em sua direção, incrédula. Ela o olhou. Ele vestia roupas trouxas, encostado no batente da porta, olhando-a calmamente.

Draco olhou para as vestes dela.

\- Você vai atrair atenção vestindo isso - ele disse suavemente.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu moro aqui. Claramente Granger está ignorando você. Sugiro que você saia deste corredor o mais rápido possível. - Ele franziu a testa. O problema era que parte dele pensava que Granger realmente estava precisando de um empurrão agora e via a Weaslete sendo capaz de fazer isso. Ou poderia tirar o senso de controle que Granger conseguiu obter em sua vida. Ele notou a porta do final do corredor começando a se abrir e falou algumas palavras da boca antes que a voz áspera da mulher pudesse ser ouvida. Era como unhas em um quadro-negro; ele faria qualquer coisa para evitar ouvir aquilo.

\- Nós estávamos saindo, Srta. Gravis. - Ele pegou a Weaslete pelo braço e a puxou para dentro de seu apartamento. Aparentemente "qualquer coisa" incluía ter uma Weasley no apartamento dele.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? - a Weaslete perguntou quando ele fechou a porta.

Ele deu a ela um olhar de sofrimento.

\- Mantendo meus tímpanos intactos.

\- Quero dizer, o que você está fazendo _aqui_?

Ele a ignorou, entrando em sua cozinha, tirando a chaleira de água do fogão e colocando água quente em uma caneca. Ele tinha colocado a chaleira para ferver antes de ir investigar o barulho no corredor. Enfiou um saquinho de chá na caneca e voltou para olhar a Weaslete.

\- Estou morando aqui, cortesia do Ministério. - Ele fez uma careta, olhando para a caneca. Não tomaria o seu chá tão rápido quanto gostaria. - O que exatamente você está fazendo aqui?

Gina estudou-o por um momento e depois olhou em volta do apartamento, atordoada com a normalidade dele. Draco Malfoy com uma xícara de chá na mão, vestindo roupas trouxas tão naturalmente como se fossem vestes. Ela viu uma grande caixa na sala mostrando fotos com pessoas falando. Ela se lembrou de Hermione lhe contando sobre isso. Tudo parecia tão... trouxa. Havia livros com marcas da biblioteca na lombada.

Ele a recordou:

\- Weaslete, eu moro aqui. O que você está fazendo aqui? Perdeu completamente o seu juízo que nem consegue responder uma pergunta simples?

\- Eu vim por Hermione. Ela já teve tempo suficiente para pensar sozinha. Ela é a coisa mais próxima que eu tenho de uma irmã. Ela precisa estar com sua família agora.

Draco olhou para ela por cima do chá e tomou um gole.

\- Verdade? Porque, se eu tivesse que arriscar um palpite, diria que ela não quer ser encontrada.

\- Ela não sabe o que precisa agora. Mas precisa de apoio. Não pode lidar com isso sozinha. - Ela se mexeu com raiva, sem se sentar.

\- Bem, ela parece estar indo muito bem, até onde sei. - Estava exagerando um pouco. Mas ela estava lidando com aquilo. Tinha alguns pensamentos sobre onde ela poderia precisar de um empurrão, mas Granger certamente teve algum progresso nas últimas semanas.

A Weaslete apertou os lábios e seu tom era tão sarcástico quanto ele já tinha ouvido.

\- Oh sim, ela está nos mostrando que está perfeitamente bem, ficando longe de nós por semanas e ficando no apartamento dela e de Rony muito tempo depois que disse que estava saindo. Sim, isso soa perfeitamente bem para mim. - Ela tocou a varinha no bolso. - E você mora ao lado de Hermione?

Sua boca torceu.

\- O que posso dizer? Obviamente alguém do Ministério tem senso de humor.

Ela franziu a testa, mas como ele não disse mais nada, sua irritação diminuiu e deu lugar à preocupação. Por que Hermione não gostaria de vê-la? Ela poderia estar doente? Ou sob um feitiço? Ela lançou um olhar para a porta.

\- Eu sei que você provavelmente não a vê muito, mas ela está comendo o suficiente? Ela parece bem? Mamãe estava querendo vir aqui para vê-la... depois que perdemos Fred e agora Rony também... - Ela engoliu em seco. - ela não é a mesma. Mais ansiosa do que eu já a vi, mas mais propensa a brigar também. O que quer dizer alguma coisa, se você já viu o temperamento da minha mãe.

\- Weaslete, eu não sou o guardião de Granger, e você também não. - Ele tinha uma consciência crescente do fato de que ela certamente tinha uma varinha e ele não tinha nada em suas mãos além de uma xícara de chá. Uma xícara de chá dificilmente era uma forma adequada de defesa. Muito provavelmente ele não deveria chamá-la de Weaslete - mas talvez ela não soubesse sobre sua condição atual. Se fosse o caso, ser educado apenas a faria suspeitar de que algo estava errado.

Além do murmúrio da televisão ao fundo, o apartamento estava silencioso. Eles simplesmente encontraram seus olhares através da sala. Gina procurando por palavras e Draco a desafiando a dizê-las, se as encontrasse. Ambos se assustaram com a batida na porta.

Draco indicou o sofa à Weaslete e, milagrosamente, ela se sentou, fora da visão da porta. Ainda carregando o chá, ele abriu de modo casual a porta da frente. Claro que Granger estava lá.

\- Gina finalmente se foi. Pensei que Gravis iria fazer uma birra - disse ela, convidando-se para entrar. As próximas palavras que ela ia dizer morreram em sua língua quando viu Gina sentada no sofá dele. - O que ela está fazendo aqui?

\- Engraçado, eu estava fazendo a mesma pergunta. Aparentemente, a mãe Weasley acha que você não pode se cuidar neste momento tão difícil da sua vida. - Ele tinha certeza de que Granger não o enfeitiçaria; ela poderia até parar a Weaslete se ela tentasse fazê-lo, mas ele não contava com isso. Ele fechou a porta atrás dela antes que ela pudesse mudar de ideia.

Se olhares pudessem matar, a Weaslete teria assassinado Draco no local. Obviamente, ela não pretendia dizer sua mensagem a Hermione da mesma maneira que havia dito a Draco. Tarde demais agora.

\- Todos nós pensamos que você deveria passar algum tempo na Toca. Seria bom para você.

\- E o quê? Todos conversamos sobre Rony, porque ele está em nossas mentes? Ou todos conversamos sobre qualquer coisa, menos Rony, porque não podemos suportar a dor e ele se torna o elefante na sala? - Hermione perguntou. - Eu não vou fazer isso. Estou indo bem aqui.

Draco fez o possível para não zombar - ele precisava dela como uma aliada ainda por enquanto -, mas algo do que ele estava sentindo deve ter aparecido em seu rosto, porque Granger ficou irritada.

\- O que quer dizer? - ela perguntou.

\- Eu não disse nada.

\- Não, mas há palavras em todo o seu rosto, então pode dizer.

O loiro deu de ombros.

\- Você está indo bem. Poderia estar melhor.

\- Agora você vai começar comigo - disse ela amargamente.

\- Você perguntou. Eu não ia dizer nada. - Ele virou um olhar sarcástico para a Weaslete, dando uma avaliação franca.

\- Granger está lidando com isso. Ela está limpa. Está alimentada. E ela foi até o Ministério por mim. Quando estiver pronta, seguirá com todo o resto. Ela não chegou lá ainda, e você vindo aqui choramingando não está fazendo nenhum bem. Volte para a escola como uma boa aluna e deixe-a em paz.

Hermione agarrou firmemente esta oportunidade de mudar de assunto.

\- Sua mãe sabe que está aqui? Imagino que ela esteja preocupada com o fato de você ter desaparecido assim. Só porque tem idade agora e pode aparatar não significa que pode sair de casa sempre que quiser.

\- Eu não posso - Gina disse simplesmente.

\- O que?

A ruiva deu de ombros, envergonhada.

\- Com tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado, eu não consegui exatamente minha licença para aparatação. Eu tive que pegar carona com alguém. Mamãe sabe que estou com ele.

Gina se recusou a revelar o nome de quem a tinha aparatado no apartamento, mas em alguns momentos, sua recusa se tornou inútil quando ouviram claramente o som de alguém batendo com firmeza na porta de Hermione.

Hermione foi até a porta de Draco para ver pelo olho mágico quem estava batendo em sua própria porta. Ela se virou para Gina.

\- Percy. Você trouxe Percy com você - disse ela, sem acreditar. De todos os seus irmãos, por que diabos Gina o teria escolhido?

\- Sim, Percy. Eu não tive muita escolha. Gui está bastante ocupado - Fleur acabou de descobrir que está grávida e ele está agindo como se ela fosse tão frágil quanto uma pena de açúcar. Charlie voltou para a Romênia. Fred e Jorge... - Ela parou e respirou fundo antes de dizer com firmeza: - Jorge não está apto a fazer muito mais do que acordar de manhã e comer comida sem realmente saborear. Lino está cuidando da loja agora. Papai... Papai acha que você provavelmente está ok, minha mãe mal consegue colocar um pé na frente do outro, às vezes, e o resto do tempo quase esquece que eles se foram. Então, Percy é o único. Além disso... depois de tudo, ele está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para compensar para o resto de nós.

A morena de cabelos espessos franziu a testa para Gina e abriu a porta, colocando a cabeça para fora. Ela limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção de Percy e tentou não falar alto demais.

\- Ela está aqui. Por favor, pegue-a e vá.

Percy virou-se tão repentinamente que poderia ter sido cômico se Hermione pudesse dar uma risada ou até um sorriso. Ele franziu a testa brevemente e depois sorriu um pouco incerto, olhando da porta em que estava para onde Hermione estava.

\- Eu misturei os números? Eu pensei que este era seu e aquele... - Ele parou.

Draco abriu a porta um pouco mais.

\- Você está correto. Este é o meu apartamento. Embora, evidentemente, alguém tenha marcado uma reunião com Weasleys aqui e não tenha me avisado sobre isso. - Ele abriu o restante da porta. - Entre, todo mundo já está aqui mesmo.

Parecendo tão desconfortável quanto Hermione já o vira, Percy atravessou os poucos passos através do corredor e entrou no apartamento de Draco. Ele olhou em volta com uma leve curiosidade enquanto Hermione franzia a testa e Gina parecia envergonhada.

Percy pareceu encontrar sua voz antes do resto deles.

\- Bem, Hermione, você está... parece bem - ele disse sem jeito.

\- Obrigada, Percy - disse Hermione, em voz baixa. - Agradeço sua preocupação em vir aqui. Visitarei a Toca quando estiver pronta, e não antes. Por favor, dê um cumprimento a todos por mim.

Por um momento, ele procurou desajeitadamente as palavras antes de recair no que sempre fora sua rede de segurança: o trabalho.

\- É claro que sim. Você sabia que Kingsley decidiu me manter como assistente júnior do ministro? Não acredito que Rufus realmente tenha apreciado meus esforços da mesma forma que Cornélio o fez, mas Kingsley acredita que tenho muito a oferecer. Quem sabe o que pode ser estar vindo para mim? Humm? - Ele tentou parecer orgulhoso de si mesmo e afastar o desconforto da sala como um todo.

As sobrancelhas de Draco se arquearam.

\- Você não teria nada a ver com meus arranjos de vida atuais, não é?

Percy limpou a garganta.

\- Eu certamente não tenho esse tipo de poder. Embora o ministro pareça apreciar meu conselho, eu realmente não tomo esse tipo de decisão, principalmente no que diz respeito à Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Eles não se submetem ao Ministro. - Ele podia sentir o olhar de Hermione nele agora, assim como o de Malfoy, e se tivesse olhado para o sofá, em vez de encarar a parede à sua frente, ele poderia ter visto sua irmã tentando fazer um buraco no seu crânio com o olhar. - Eu posso, em algum momento, ter mencionado uma possível vaga neste edifício, mas eu não tinha noção da finalidade para a qual eles a usariam. Foi-me perguntado se eu estava ciente de algum lugar fora do caminho dos pontos mágicos, onde alguém do mundo bruxo pudesse viver em paz.

O loiro não tinha certeza se acreditava no ruivo, mas não iria discutir o assunto. Agora não, de qualquer maneira. Em vez disso, soltou seu sarcasmo. Era um mecanismo de desvio tão bom quanto qualquer outro.

\- Bem, aqui estou eu. O resto da sua família deve entrar voando pela janela a qualquer momento? Ou talvez sair pela torneira na cozinha?

\- Não, não - Percy disse apressadamente. – Na verdade, provavelmente já é hora de irmos, Gina. Eu disse à mamãe que a levaria para comprar seu material escolar, e a tarde já está chegando - Ele acenou para Draco e deu um sorriso tenso para Hermione que mais parecia uma careta. Foi para a porta imediatamente, sem esperar para ver se sua irmã o seguia.

Lentamente, Gina o seguiu, demonstrando claramente a maior relutância em deixar sua melhor amiga aqui com Malfoy. Hermione olhou para Gina por um momento e depois foi abraçá-la com força.

\- Mesmo que eu ainda não esteja bem, eu ficarei - prometeu.

\- Por favor, venha ver a família. Mesmo se eu estiver na escola. Faria bem a todos vocês - Gina perguntou, mais uma vez.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, Gin. Vá em frente e boa sorte. - Enquanto ela observava sua amiga desaparecer - eles tinham que ir além da porta de Malfoy para ficar do lado de fora das proteções anti-aparatação -, ela esperava que Gina pudesse ao menos passar um ano na escola sem o medo e a guerra que rondaram todos os anos escolares de Hermione. Ao contrário dela, Gina poderia ter um ano escolar pacífico, com nada mais horrível no final do que seus N.I.E.M.s, que já eram suficientemente horríveis. Afinal, não foi por isso que eles lutaram na última década?

Hermione nem estava consciente de que chorava até que Malfoy se aproximou dela com um pano de cozinha para secar seus olhos. Por mais tosco que fosse, ela apreciou o gesto e cuidadosamente enxugou o rosto.

\- Você estava dizendo a verdade, sabe - disse ele em tom de conversa. - Você ficará bem.

Por um momento, ela chorou ainda mais, apesar de tentar conter as lágrimas. Por fim, ela se recompôs, ciente de Malfoy parado a alguns metros, tentando com cuidado não observá-la enquanto se movia pelo apartamento, como se a presença dele pudesse expulsar com sucesso qualquer remanescente de Weasley. Com um esforço e um rosto manchado, ela finalmente encontrou suas palavras.

\- Eu sei.

* * *

_N/F: Muito, muito, muito obrigada à Melissa Rocha e à krolagataborralheira pelos comentários no capítulo 9. Quem tem conta aqui no Fanfiction eu respondo diretamente por mensagem, quem não tem eu respondo por aqui mesmo. Sendo assim:_

_Melissa Rocha: Felizmente todos estão bem, obrigada por perguntar! Quanto à atualização, sempre darei o meu máximo para seguir o cronograma da fic, pois eu como leitora sei bem o que significa aguardar ansiosamente a postagem hahaha!_

_É isso pessoal, espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo, me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando. Ah, e não se esqueçam de seguir e favoritar a fic, assim serão sempre avisados quando sair capítulo novo!_


	11. Servindo

**Capítulo 11: Servindo**

* * *

Pela primeira vez desde que o adquiriu, o telefone de Draco finalmente tocou com alguém que não fosse Granger do outro lado.

\- Olá? - ele perguntou, muito alto.

\- Draco Malfoy? - uma voz perguntou, estremecendo.

\- Sim, é Draco - ele disse, tentando falar mais baixo, e lembrando que Granger havia tentado impressionar sobre a competência dos trouxas - não era necessário gritar para ser ouvido em uma dessas coisas.

\- Aqui é o Tony, do _DiAngelo's's_. Tenho sua inscrição para se juntar aos nossos garçons. Francamente, você não tem experiência para servir como um. Mas estamos procurando um novo ajudante de garçom. Você gostaria de vir para uma entrevista?

Draco torceu o nariz e lutou contra seu desejo natural de se opor a qualquer um que pensasse que ele não estava à altura de um desafio. Ele lembrou a si mesmo que essa era a _única_ resposta que recebera dos formulários que passara dois dias entregando pela cidade e que estava ficando desesperadamente com pouco dinheiro.

\- Você ainda está aí, Sr. Malfoy? - a voz do outro lado da linha perguntou.

Ele poderia ter se chutado.

\- Sim, eu ainda estou aqui. - _Concentre-se em ser charmoso,_ ele se instruiu. - Eu ficaria... feliz em ir para uma entrevista. Quando você gostaria de me ver?

O homem do outro lado da linha soltou um suspiro que Draco não conseguiu interpretar.

\- Dois ajudantes desistiram na última semana e um está doente. Se você puder vir às 11 da manhã, eu gostaria de vê-lo imediatamente. Dependendo de como a entrevista for, você poderá começar nesta tarde?

\- Com certeza.

Draco confirmou o endereço com o homem e procurou em seu apartamento alguma coisa para anotá-lo.

\- Vejo você às 11.

A linha caiu e Draco colocou o telefone no bolso. Ele finalmente teria uma entrevista. Se perguntou vagamente qual seria a responsabilidade de um ajudante de garçom e decidiu no momento que isso não importava. Ele precisava de dinheiro. E um trabalho. E essa foi a única resposta que ele teve em semanas. Se fosse algo menos repugnante que limpar a gaiola de Xavier, ele pegaria.

Ele encontrou as chaves e foi bater no apartamento de Granger. Ele não ia lá há alguns dias, desde o dia em que os Weasleys aterrissaram sobre ele. Hesitou apenas um momento. Esperava que ela estivesse indo bem. Observá-la chorar fora embaraçoso para os dois, mas estava bastante convencido de que nada do que pudesse dizer entre aquele momento e agora teria feito algum bem. Se ela ainda estivesse fora do normal, ajudá-lo a se preparar para a entrevista hoje de manhã poderia dar-lhe outra coisa para se concentrar. Ele deixou um pouco de ansiedade aparecer em seu rosto enquanto batia na porta.

Depois de alguns instantes, Granger veio e abriu. Neste dia, seu cabelo tinha o dobro do tamanho da cabeça e ela ainda estava de roupão. É certo que não era tão tarde assim, pouco depois das nove. E não era como se ela tivesse algum lugar para estar.

\- Malfoy?

\- Granger, eles finalmente ligaram. Tenho uma entrevista em cerca de duas horas. Ajude-me a me arrumar. - Ele se virou sem esperar uma resposta, certo de que a curiosidade dela a induziria a segui-lo. Não estava errado.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e o seguiu alguns passos até o apartamento dele.

\- Malfoy, do que você está falando? Um dos empregos para os quais você se candidatou há algumas semanas finalmente ligou?

Ele pôde ouvir a surpresa na voz dela e sentiu uma certa satisfação presunçosa ao dizer:

\- Sim.

\- Eu pensei que teríamos que abaixar um pouco suas expectativas, para que conseguisse alguma experiência - respondeu ela.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- _DiAngelo's_ ligou. Eles não me querem como garçom, mas disseram que tinham uma vaga para ajudante de garçom. O que é um ajudante de garçom?

Houve uma contração no canto da boca de Hermione.

\- Em vez de receber pedidos e trazer pratos frescos de comida para as pessoas, você vai recolher os pratos sujos e limpar as mesas.

Ele franziu a testa. Soou como um passo para baixo.

\- Mas, francamente, estou surpreso que eles estejam oferecendo isso em um lugar tão bom quanto esse. Se eles gostam de você, aceite. Você sempre pode crescer pelo caminho. Você não tem nenhuma experiência com clientes. É o pontapé inicial, trabalhará em um local e gradualmente ganhará experiência. Poderia ser muito pior - disse ela simplesmente.

\- O que eu visto? O que eu digo? - ele perguntou, liderando o caminho para o seu guarda-roupa.

Ela concordou com a escolha de uma calça preta e uma camisa branca de botão e observou como ele passava a roupa.

\- Você vai querer parecer apresentável. Pareça charmoso, mas eficiente e capaz. Não exagere no charme.

Um pensamento repentino o atingiu.

\- Você já fez entrevistas para um emprego no mundo trouxa?

\- Não exatamente, mas eu sei o que esperar. Meus pais... meus pais conversavam no jantar quando estavam contratando um novo recepcionista ou mais higienistas. Você vai se sair bem. - Ela mordeu o lábio. - Eles já têm seu pedido. Você realmente não tem um currículo para falar, então não há necessidade de levar um. Eles forneceram outras informações?

\- A entrevista será às 11 horas. Se eles gostarem de mim, querem que eu comece hoje à noite. Aparentemente, eles perderam alguns ajudantes de garçom esta semana. - Ele pegou uma careta no rosto de Hermione antes que ela pudesse cobri-lo. - O que?

\- Isso soa um pouco ameaçador, é tudo. Eles perderam alguns ajudantes de garçom. Tipo... mais de um? Alguém lá deve ser um pesadelo para trabalhar. Mas é tudo o que você tem agora, então faça o melhor possível - ela disse secamente.

No fim das contas, Granger se vestiu e foi com ele, interrogando-o sobre possíveis perguntas da entrevista à medida que avançavam, tentando preencher as lacunas que ele poderia ter que explicar e não ser capaz de dizer a verdade. Quando desceram do metrô, Hermione verificou-o mais uma vez, deu a ele o que esperava ser um sorriso confiante e foi para a cafeteria do outro lado da rua enquanto Draco fazia sua entrevista.

Draco se viu estranhamente nervoso quando respirou e abriu a porta. O restaurante estava bastante escuro e, além da cozinha, não parecia haver muito sinal de atividade. As mesas estavam nuas e vazias, esperando alguém chegar e espalhar panos, talheres e velas sobre elas.

Uma voz chegou à sua esquerda.

\- Aí está você. Draco Malfoy, eu presumo? Tony D. Eu sou o gerente aqui. Vamos nos sentar e conversar agora.

Draco se viu sentado no bar com um homem de aparência bastante comum, com um pouco de barriga, que não se encaixava perfeitamente nas roupas claramente elegantes que ele estava vestindo.

\- Receio não ter um escritório para mim no momento, então o bar terá que servir. Que tipo de educação você tem? - Ele pegou o que Draco reconheceu como seu formulário e Draco pôde ver que haviam sido feitas anotações.

\- Eu terminei o ensino médio, mas não a universidade.

\- Entendo. - Ele fez uma anotação. - E que tipo de experiência você tem com refeições requintadas?

Ele respirou fundo. Eles haviam concordado com essa história como um meio de explicar sua falta de histórico profissional.

\- Receio que a maior parte da minha experiência seja como cliente. Até recentemente, eu vivia muito bem, mas minha família passou por momentos difíceis. É por isso que não vou começar a universidade neste outono como pretendia.

\- Entendo. - Ele fez outra anotação. - Você sabe quais seriam seus deveres aqui?

Draco continuou respondendo às perguntas quando elas vieram, o melhor que pôde, e tentou suprimir sua irritação, pois parecia que aquilo nunca terminaria.

Finalmente, as perguntas pararam e, por alguns minutos, nada aconteceu, exceto que Tony releu todas as suas anotações e, ocasionalmente, examinou Draco. Por fim, ele pareceu tomar uma decisão.

\- Seu turno normalmente começa às cinco, mas chegue às quatro essa tarde para iniciar. Derrick irá te orientar. Estamos felizes em tê-lo a bordo. A vestimenta padrão é calça preta e camisa branca com botões. Sem tênis. Quando você voltar, vou te entregar o manual de treinamento e a política da empresa.

Draco agradeceu e saiu, pensando no que exatamente havia se metido. Quem contrataria alguém depois de falar com a pessoa por um período tão curto? O homem deveria estar excepcionalmente desesperado. Não era um bom presságio para Draco.

Ele encontrou Granger esperando no café, lendo um livro e tomando chá. Ele sentou na mesa dela.

\- Como foi?

\- Eles me contrataram - disse ele, encolhendo os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

\- Isso é melhor do que eu esperava - disse Hermione, encorajadora.

\- O que significa que o trabalho provavelmente é pior do que o esperado - Draco respondeu, revirando os olhos. Ela deu-lhe um olhar nivelado, e ele respondeu antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca. - Eu sei. Estou sem opções neste momento, e conseguir algum tipo de trabalho é melhor do que não conseguir trabalho. Tenho que voltar às quatro.

* * *

Cada centímetro do corpo de Draco doía, e ele cheirava a peixe e _merlot_. Ele não tinha certeza de qual substância estava atualmente embebida em sua camisa - poderia ser uma ou as duas - e ele não queria cheirar para descobrir.

Os pratos eram pesados. E por que as pessoas deixavam tanta comida neles?

Seus pés doíam mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas suas costas e braços estavam sentindo a tensão também. Ele não conseguia decidir se um banho quente ou cama era a necessidade mais urgente. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, ele se perguntou se Granger ainda estaria acordada. Imaginou que ela poderia estar, apesar da hora. Ele bateu uma vez na porta dela e esperou um momento. Se ela não respondesse à primeira batida, ele voltaria de manhã.

Levou apenas um momento até a cabeça crespa de Hermione aparecer no corredor.

\- Você parece ter lidado com muita coisa – ela comentou.

\- Eu sinto isso.

Ela recuou um passo, ele entrou e conseguiu manter um pouco de sua dignidade e não cair completamente no sofá. Seu cabelo caiu sobre a testa. Hermione olhou para ele uma vez de forma avaliadora e começou a fazer uma xícara de chá da maneira mais rápida.

\- Noite difícil?

Ele tentou rolar os ombros para trás.

\- Você não tem ideia. - Ele passou a detalhar sua noite, desde o tom condescendente do homem encarregado de treiná-lo até o cliente que o empurrara de propósito. - Eles querem que eu esteja em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo - ele reclamou.

\- Bem, é para isso que você se inscreveu - ela lembrou.

Ele deu a ela um olhar sujo, mas aceitou o chá que ela oferecia.

\- Eles já deram um horário para você?

"Estarei trabalhando pelas próximas duas noites, folgo na quinta-feira, e depois trabalho novamente na sexta e no sábado.

Hermione assentiu. Malfoy estava a caminho de ser um ser humano responsável e funcional. Foi apenas o primeiro dia de seu primeiro emprego, mas foi um bom começo. Ele estava seguindo em frente. Ela tomou uma decisão.

\- Amanhã vou ao boticário. - Ela não ia continuar pedindo por coruja apenas para se esconder de gente como Rita Skeeter. Quanto ao resto de seus fantasmas metafóricos... apenas teria que que lidar com eles, ela pertencia a um lugar, que era o mundo bruxo.

Draco não ficou surpreso com o anúncio em si, nem com a determinação na voz de Granger. Estava na hora dela se aventurar novamente – já tinha passado da hora. Em vez de comentar, perguntou em quais poções ela planejava trabalhar esta semana.

De alguma forma, quando Draco deixou o apartamento de Granger e voltou para o seu durante a noite, encontrou o pior de sua exaustão e irritação que tinham sido drenado dele enquanto conversavam.

* * *

Hermione acordou e seguiu sua rotina matinal - café, um pequeno café da manhã, ela até mesmo tomou banho e se vestiu, fazendo o possível para evitar que seus olhos permanecessem do outro lado do guarda-roupa, onde estavam as roupas de Rony. Ela vestiu um conjunto comum de vestes, na esperança de ser apenas outro rosto no mar de clientes no Beco Diagonal. Ainda assim, como esperava causar uma impressão razoavelmente boa em Mulpepper, amarrou o cabelo para trás para dar uma aparência de ordem.

Ela checou em sua lista quais ingredientes ela precisaria para as lições que planejava ensinar a si mesma nas próximas semanas, colocou a varinha no coldre e pegou sua bolsa de contas. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela girou nos calcanhares e aparatou.

O Beco Diagonal estava movimentado com o tráfego de pessoas esperado na última semana de agosto. Ela viu meninos e meninas com roupas novas de Hogwarts e sentiu um nó no estômago. Ela deveria ter ido ver McGonagall semanas atrás, antes de todos os alunos encherem os corredores novamente.

Ela podia ver sinais da guerra na rua, indicações de que as lojas foram fechadas por um período de tempo e foram reabertas recentemente. A fila ao lado de fora de Olivaras se estendia para a próxima frente de loja. Ela deu um amplo espaço para Gemialidades Weasley. Ela viu que a sorveteria Florean Fortescue ainda estava fechada.

Na Empório de Corujas, comprou dois sacos de guloseimas de corujas e os enfiou na bolsa. Ela estava começando a se sentir agitada e queria ir embora. Não tinha certeza do que a incomodava mais - as coisas que mudavam ou as que não mudavam. Como todos poderiam viver suas vidas como se nada tivesse mudado, depois de tudo o que passaram? Tudo o que aconteceu? Como muito disso poderia parecer o mesmo? E, ao mesmo tempo... parte dela queria que as coisas continuassem, que fossem melhores. Ela quis dizer isso quando disse a Gina que queria que ela tivesse o tipo de ano escolar que Hermione nunca teve. Um ano em que a única coisa terrível no final seria os exames. E, no entanto, parte dela olhou em volta e continuou esperando que as coisas fossem exatamente iguais às de seus anos de escola, e ficou descontente com as mudanças - lojas sob nova administração ou fechadas como as da Fortescue. As coisas que ela lembrava não eram como ela se lembrava delas. Isso foi há uma vida atrás.

Ela recuou em uma abertura entre duas lojas e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Poderia fazer isso. Ela começou de novo em sua vida antes. Não conhecia ninguém quando foi a Hogwarts. Não estava mais sozinha agora do que estava naquela época, na verdade. Ela engoliu em seco e manteve a cabeça erguida enquanto entrava no Boticário de Mulpepper.

Ela logo se viu imersa na imensa variedade de cheiros e visões de pequenas garrafas e pacotes lotados nas prateleiras de toda a loja. Havia ingredientes sobre os quais ela só havia lido antes e várias coisas além do kit habitual de poções para estudantes. Ela andou fascinada, imaginando se havia alguma vantagem em obter a raiz de pereira sapiente preparada, em vez de obter toda a raiz de pereira sapiente e prepará-la sozinha. Ela vinha raspada, moída, em pó e em forma de pasta.

Pegou uma cesta de vime ao lado da porta e começou a colocar itens de sua lista nela, além de alguns outros itens que pareciam interessantes. Pretendia iniciar uma conversa com Mulpepper, mas descobriu, ao ir ao caixa, que ele estava fora. Ela ainda fez o possível para iniciar uma conversa com o assistente dele, fazendo perguntas inteligentes sobre alguns dos ingredientes que estava comprando e alguns sobre os quais disse estar pensando.

O assistente de Mulpepper parecia capaz o suficiente e respondeu à maioria de suas perguntas. Ele admitiu que havia uma ou duas sobre as quais não tinha certeza, mas ele poderia lhe dar as respostas quando o mestre Mulpepper voltasse.

Hermione hesitou. Ela deveria apenas dizer que voltaria? Ou deixá-lo enviar uma mensagem para ela? Começar uma correspondência com o Mulpepper só poderia ser uma vantagem, não é? Ela aceitou sua oferta graciosamente.

Um pequeno sorriso de satisfação estava no rosto de Hermione quando ela deixou o Boticário. Ela saiu, e mais ou menos fez o que pretendia. E não teve nenhum desentendimento com Skeeter. Sentiu-se triunfante.

Ela considerou passar pela Gemialidades Weasley. Talvez ela visse Jorge. Chegou ao ponto de passar pela loja e espiar pela vitrine, mas vislumbrar cabelos ruivos ao passar foi o suficiente para mudar de ideia. Hoje não. Um dia de cada vez. Talvez na próxima.

Ela encontrou um lugar fora do caminho e aparatou em casa. Um dia de cada vez.

* * *

Hermione ficou satisfeita ao ver que sua última poção parecia ser um sucesso, embora não fosse exatamente uma que ela se importasse em testar pessoalmente - era uma poção soporífica extremamente forte. Mas combinava bem com a descrição no texto.

Ela só tinha alguns dias antes do início do ano-letivo em Hogwarts. Iria ver McGonagall. Hermione estava fazendo planos - ela queria arranjar seu N.I.E.M. de Poções em setembro. Ela estava fixando seus planos. Continuaria ensinando a si mesma até setembro, pegaria seu N.I.E.M. e esperançosamente começaria um aprendizado formal com Belby. Ela sabia que precisava entrar em contato com ele diretamente. Mas queria dar mais duas semanas e trabalhar para parecer promissora a Mulpepper. Certamente não poderia machucar.

Belby já tinha suas recomendações de McGonagall e Slughorn, mas ele não a procurou e ela não foi atrás... ainda. Mas iria. Prometeu a si mesma que iria.

Hermione começou a escrever uma carta para McGonagall imediatamente. Ela leu três vezes antes de enviá-la.

* * *

_N/F: Pessoal, quero me desculpar mil vezes pelo atraso! Eu (como uma boa virginiana hahaha) me sinto extremamente envergonhada por não ter cumprido com a frequência das postagens. Porém tenho uma boa justificativa, creio eu. Estava com viagem programada e tomei o cuidado de deixar prontos e salvos no meu notebook todos os capítulos referentes ao tempo em que não estaria em casa. O único problema é que acabei deixando o notebook fora da mala e apenas ontem ao chegar em casa tive acesso à história :/_

_Então é isso, espero que me perdoem e tenham curtido esse capítulo!_

_Prometo que terça terá capítulo novo!_


	12. Estudante

**Capítulo 12: Estudante**

* * *

Hermione fez o possível para reprimir quaisquer dúvidas pairadas na boca do estômago. Ela não voltava a Hogwarts desde que Rony morrera. Ela esteve lá em alguns dos primeiros dias de limpeza após a batalha, mas não conseguiu voltar desde que havia perdido Rony.

Uma bênção foi que McGonagall havia providenciado para que ela fosse capaz de sair do Flu diretamente no seu escritório. Ela jogou uma pitada de pó, respirou fundo, falou claramente e entrou na lareira.

Hermione entrou no escritório da diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Era estranho ver mais dois retratos na parede, mas lá estavam eles, Dumbledore e Snape, ambos fingindo dormir em seus quadros. Não duvidou nem por um momento de que estivessem acordado, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer.

\- Você está bem, Srta. Granger - disse uma voz familiar.

\- Obrigada, profe... er, diretora.

\- Granger, acredito que, depois de todo esse tempo, você poderia me chamar de Minerva.

Hermione tentou a palavra em seus lábios.

\- Minerva. - Ela assentiu. – Minerva, então. E eu sou Hermione.

Minerva apertou os lábios, examinando sua ex-aluna. A garota parecia cansada, mas não exausta. Fatigada, mas não desgastada. Era o máximo que se podia esperar. Talvez estivesse um pouco mais magra que antes, mas não havia sinal de desnutrição.

\- Hermione, então - ela concordou. - Você não vai se sentar? - Hermione pegou uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa grande e McGonagall sentou-se atrás da mesa.

\- Queria agradecer novamente por escrever a carta para Dâmocles Belby por mim. Ainda não recebi resposta, mas estava pensando em ter uma resposta dele até que eu tenha passado em meu N.I.E.M. de poções. Isso seria completamente razoável. Sei que eles geralmente são administrados no final do período, mas há alguma maneira de conseguir fazê-los em setembro?

\- Tenho certeza de que poderíamos arranjar algo com o Ministério e pedir que um dos examinadores fizesse uma viagem.

\- Obrigada, Professo.. Minerva - disse Hermione.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

\- Como seus estudos estão progredindo? Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la?

\- Está devagar, mas dando certo. Acredito que sempre tive uma aptidão para poções. Nunca tive muita chance de brilhar. - Ela quase pensou ter visto, pelo canto do olho, o retrato de Severo Snape se mexendo.

\- Bem, se você quiser assistência em algum dos seus estudos, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em tê-la aqui. Tenho certeza de que poderíamos encontrar espaço para você em qualquer habilidade que queira completar. - Ela franziu o cenho levemente para o último retrato na parede.

Hermione considerou suas palavras cuidadosamente.

\- Eu não acredito que gostaria de voltar aqui como estudante, embora parte de mim ainda queira terminar meus estudos. Se eu tiver tempo para iniciar meu aprendizado, gostaria de continuar estudando as outras disciplinas que eu teria cursado no meu último ano, e talvez prestar ou demais N.I.E.M.s neste verão.

\- Acredito que poderíamos fazer arranjos para isso.

\- Neste momento, eu não acho... não acho que quero voltar aqui para estudar.

McGonagall inclinou a cabeça.

\- Essa decisão é sua.

Outro silêncio caiu entre elas, e as duas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo:

\- Você viu o Sr. Potter? - McGonagall perguntou, assim como Hermione expressou:

\- Você ouviu falar de Harry?

Nenhuma delas tinha.

\- Outro de seus colegas de classe está aqui, alguém que você talvez queira ver.

Hermione tentou esconder o olhar desconfortável que flutuava em seu rosto.

\- Eu realmente não tenho certeza se estou disposta a ver mais alguém.

\- Posso ser sincera, Hermione?

Após um momento de pausa, Hermione disse:

\- Claro que sim. Eu sempre valorizei sua opinião.

\- Você veio aqui hoje para discutir suas ambições de carreira - admiro suas razões para querer ser aprendiz de mestre de poções e seus objetivos de longo prazo de usar seu conhecimento para ajudar outras pessoas. Acredito que esses objetivos seriam melhor atendidos ao terminar seu último ano aqui, embora eu certamente possa entender suas razões para não querer. No momento, no entanto, não estou preocupada com sua carreira. Estou preocupada com você. Se valoriza minha opinião, siga meu conselho e vá ver a pessoa esperando por você no corredor.

Hermione soltou um suspiro e foi como liberar um punho que tinha sido apertado em torno de seu peito. Ela _pertencia_ ao mundo bruxo. Ela estava aqui em Hogwarts e não tinha se desfeito em pedaços ainda, pensando em Rony ou Harry. Ela poderia aguentar mais alguns minutos.

\- Se você pensa assim, eu devo, eu irei.

Ela agradeceu a McGonagall por seu conselho e seguiu em direção à porta, em vez da lareira. Quando alcançou o topo da escada, se virou.

\- Você vai ficar de olho em Gina este ano, não é?

\- Vou observar a Srta. Weasley como se ela fosse minha. Ela é minha - ela é da Grifinória.

Hermione se sentiu um pouco melhor só de ouvir as palavras, desceu as escadas e passou pela gárgula. Ela encontrou Neville esperando a alguns metros de distância.

\- Oi, Hermione. - disse ele, encostado na parede, com uma mancha de terra na bochecha - É bom te ver.

Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso e passou os braços em volta dele. Era bom abraçar alguém. Ele a abraçou com força de volta.

\- É bom ver você também, Neville. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu um pouco sem jeito quando eles se afastaram.

\- Eu não tinha muita certeza do que queria fazer depois... de tudo. Bem, acho que tenho certeza agora. Quero melhorar este lugar. Tenho ajudado na reconstrução. A professora Sprout ainda está se recuperando de alguns ferimentos da batalha. Vou ajudar com as aulas dela este ano. McGonagall falou sobre me tornar diretor da Grifinória. - Ele olhou para as escadas. - Eu ainda não tenho certeza se ela estava brincando.

\- Estou feliz, Neville. - Ainda era impressionante ver algumas das mudanças do ano passado nele, mas ainda se tratava de Neville Longbottom. - Foi estranho voltar?

\- Eu acho que será mais revelador quando os estudantes chegarem aqui. Algumas pessoas do nosso ano vão ingressar no sétimo ano. E muitas pessoas não deixaram as crianças começarem ou terminarem no ano passado por causa de Snape e dos Carrows. Então, acho que algumas pessoas podem ser movidas para cima ou para baixo um ano, ou precisarão de uma pequena ajuda. Isso será... revelador. - Ele engoliu em seco. – Muitos mais poderão ver os testrálios este ano. Os reparos no prédio não o deixaram como era antes, mas tentamos fazer o certo.

Sem nem perceber que seus pés os estavam levando, Neville e Hermione se aventuraram pelos corredores desertos.

Ela podia ver sinais da violência que a escola havia sofrido há não muito tempo, mas também sinais de reconstrução e reparo. A violência não estava sendo apagada, mas estava sendo curada. Haveria cicatrizes, mas Hogwarts estaria inteira. Hermione andou com Neville por mais tempo do que ela esperava, e até se viu com fome quando saiu do Salão Principal e visitou as estufas com ele. Hermione respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro da grama. Era como voltar para casa de alguma maneira, depois de todos os meses em Londres.

Com as costas apoiadas no vidro da estufa três, Hermione perguntou:

\- Você já desejou, às vezes, ter um sétimo ano de verdade?

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Neville hesitou.

\- Era o que era ... e nos fez quem somos. Eu gostaria que Dumbledore não tivesse morrido... que não houvesse tido um ano com Snape e os Carrows. Mas tudo o que nos resta é fazer o que pudermos onde estamos com o que temos. Os últimos dois anos foram difíceis - ele deu uma risada fantasmagórica pelo eufemismo - mas aceitei o desafio e sei quem sou - Ele encolheu os ombros e uma sombra do tímido garoto de 11 anos quase apareceu em seu rosto, mas, em sua maior parte, seus traços continuavam sendo os do homem que ele havia se tornado: capaz de fazer o que precisava ser feito, cuidando de todos os outros, e disposto a lutar pelo que acreditava, não importando o tamanho do exército oponente.

Hermione o abraçou com força.

\- Nunca mude, Neville.

Quando Hermione voltou ao escritório de McGonagall de modo a ir para casa via flu, ela e Neville já haviam visitado todas as estufas e parado na cozinha para comer alguma coisa. McGonagall estava certa. Visitar Hogwarts era algo que ela precisava fazer. E... se ela não pudesse estar aqui para ver a cura com Rony... e Harry... bem, Neville era a pessoa que ela precisava ter visto hoje. Não podia pedir mais do que isso. Foi bom ver as pessoas avançando.

* * *

O dia primeiro de setembro sempre havia parecido um dia de começo. Ou, pelo menos, tinha sido na maioria dos últimos sete anos. Hermione escolheu aquele dia para postar sua carta a Dâmocles Belby. Ela entregou-a a Draco para uma leitura final.

\- O que você acha?

Draco leu duas vezes e a devolveu.

\- Eu não poderia ter feito melhor. Ele é um idiota se não aceitar você. Você será capaz de passar pelo resto do material dentro do prazo que definiu?

\- Sim, eu vou conseguir - Hermione disse, pegando a carta de volta e selando-a em um envelope.

\- O que fez você escolher o dia 19 para prestar seu N.I.E.M.? Você não poderia ter dado a você mesma até o final do mês? Ou qualquer outro dia. Não é como se você estivesse na linha do tempo de mais alguém.

Hermione encolheu os ombros, sem olhar para cima quando colocou a carta na perna de Athena e a levou para a janela.

\- É meu aniversário. Parecia um bom momento para começar quanto qualquer outro.

Ele assentiu, afastando alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos. Ainda estava cansado de seu turno na noite anterior, mas estava de folga naquele dia. Ele jurou que as pessoas derramaram coisas sobre ele de propósito, mas não conseguiu provar. Levantou-se e se juntou a ela na janela, observando a coruja ficar menor enquanto voava em direção ao horizonte.

\- Obrigada por ler isso. Eu realmente queria outro par de olhos antes de enviá-lo - disse ela, depois de um momento.

\- Não foi nenhum problema.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto eles estavam ali na janela, ouvindo os sons de Londres abaixo. Buzinas soaram, pessoas gritaram, freios guincharam. A vida continuou em ritmo constante.

\- Suponho que agora que enviei, devo voltar a estudar. - Ela olhou tristemente para a pilha de livros à sua frente. Seria um ritmo alucinante passar pelo resto do material antes do dia 19. Ela conseguiria. De algum jeito.

Draco olhou para a pilha de livros na mesa, empilhados de forma organizada e com notas ao lado deles.

\- Os capangas do Ministério vieram hoje de manhã para me verificarem, de modo a terem certeza de que eu não havia incendiado a mim mesmo na cozinha ou algo assim.- Ele torceu o nariz em desgosto. - O apartamento ainda cheira à colônia que aquele cara particularmente arrogante estava usando. Ou cheirava quando vim aqui. Não estou disposto a voltar para lá. Eles examinaram tudo. - Estremeceu. Não gostou de ter suas coisas tocadas. Caffrey e Burke mal pareciam acreditar nos próprios olhos ao vê-lo vivendo uma existência trouxa perfeitamente normal. Eles tinham certeza de que ele devia estar escondendo algo, e não foram sutis em insinuar isso. Passou a visita toda assistindo-os investigar seu apartamento com um olhar de desdém no rosto e respondeu suas perguntas com o mínimo de palavras possível, esperando apressá-los. - Eles me deram o subsídio... deste mês. Poderíamos ir comer algo. Estes livros ainda estarão aqui quando você voltar.

A morena não precisou considerar muito antes de pegar sua bolsa e concordar em ir. Naquele dia, as paredes do apartamento pareciam estar se aproximando dela. Seria bom sair um pouco. Talvez depois que comessem, ela o apresentasse ao cinema.

* * *

Draco passeou pelas prateleiras da biblioteca. Bem, passeio não era realmente a palavra certa. Ele estava à espreita, se tivesse que admitir para si mesmo. Mas não tinha que admitir, então se convenceu de que estava passeando. Foi sua escolha procurar repetidamente na mesma prateleira.

Por fim, o homem que estava sentado à mesa com o com...computador levantou-se e saiu. Draco correu para a cadeira ainda quente do homem. Granger passava 16 horas por dia estudando poções e essa era a terceira vez na semana que ele ia à biblioteca . Estava determinado a usar o computador. Apenas teve que esperar alguém sair.

Agora que estava sentado, não tinha certeza do que fazer com aquilo. Ele empurrou o controle redondo sobre a mesa e encontrou uma flecha se movendo na tela. Nada pareceu acontecer, exceto que ele podia mover a flecha.

Estava prestes a desistir quando a bibliotecária de cabelos grisalhos passou. Tentou parecer que sabia o que estava fazendo, olhando diretamente para a tela.

Ela olhou para ele com desaprovação.

\- Se você não sabe como usá-lo, deveria se inscrever em nossas aulas. Theresa as leciona duas vezes por semana. Saia e permita que outra pessoa use. - Com um olhar final para ele, ela seguiu em frente.

Draco franziu a testa. Que presunçoso daquele bode velho presumir que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Moveu o controle sobre a mesa um pouco mais e observou a seta se mover pela tela, mas nada mais parecia acontecer. Ele tentou pressionar os dedos no quadro com as letras, mas nenhuma das letras apareceu na tela em nenhum lugar. Claramente ele estava pulando uma etapa crítica.

Levantou o controle e o inspecionou. O lado de baixo parecia ter uma bola. Ele passou o dedo ao longo dela e observou a flecha se mover. Investigando o controle ainda mais, ele encontrou um botão na parte superior. Ele ouviu o clique, mas não viu nenhuma resposta na tela.

Por um momento, ele colocou o controle de volta na mesa e o moveu, clicando ocasionalmente. Nada parecia acontecer a princípio e, de repente, a tela mudou. Palavras apareceram ao longo da leitura superior: Bem-vindo ao Internet Explorer.

\- O que? - ele se perguntou suavemente, franzindo a testa para a tela.

Uma sombra apareceu em sua tela.

\- Dou aulas, terças e quintas às dez. Há uma vaga amanhã.

Draco olhou para cima e encontrou uma mulher bonita de cabelos ruivos ao lado dele. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- O que você ensina?

Havia um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Tudo, desde como ligar a máquina, configurar seu e-mail e criar documentos.

Pouco tempo depois, Draco se viu saindo da biblioteca com a intenção de retornar na manhã seguinte para aprender a usar um computador. Até então, ele havia aprendido que o controle com o qual estava tendo dificuldades se chamava _mouse_. E o quadro com as letras era um teclado.

* * *

Draco vestiu camisa e calça limpas, tomou seu chá e comeu uma torrada com manteiga. Ele lavou a louça antes de sair para a biblioteca. Utilizou a caminhada para se perguntar o que exatamente alguém poderia fazer com um computador.

Entrou na biblioteca e, seguindo as instruções da recepção, foi para uma sala no porão em que não havia estado antes. Havia meia dúzia de computadores instalados em uma fileira na pequena sala. Duas pessoas já estavam sentadas diante dos computadores, e Theresa estava em pé na frente da sala conversando com uma terceira.

\- Sente-se e começaremos em breve.

Draco escolheu um assento no final e esperou até que os dois últimos lugares fossem ocupados. Ele olhou em volta para seus... colegas de classe. Havia um senhor idoso e duas mulheres de meia idade, além de uma jovem e seu filho de não mais que sete anos. Claro que havia. Ele franziu o cenho para a tela em sua máquina. Estava escuro.

\- Agora que todos estão aqui, eu gostaria de me apresentar. Meu nome é Theresa. Vamos abordar a introdução ao uso de um computador hoje. Se você notar, na mesa, tem um monitor, um teclado, e um mouse. No chão, à esquerda dos pés, está o gabinete. O gabinete é a parte da máquina que pensa. O monitor é o responsável por exibir o que o gabinete está fazendo. O gabinete e o monitor precisam estar ligados. Vá em frente e aperte o botão liga/desliga no gabinete, localizado aqui - ela exibiu uma foto - e depois o botão correspondente no monitor.

Draco encontrou os botões, apertou-os e esperou. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, uma imagem apareceu no centro de sua tela. E ele esperou... de novo.

Depois de um tempo, o computador de Draco (assim como o de todos os outros) chegou à tela que ele tinha visto ontem no computador da sala principal da biblioteca. Ele revirou os olhos quando o homem idoso desligou o monitor ao pensar que não estava começando rápido o suficiente.

\- Essa é a sua área de trabalho. Você notará que não há muito. Tudo bem. No canto inferior esquerdo aqui, você tem o menu Iniciar e pode escolher um programa.

Draco ouviu atentamente enquanto ela os aconselhava sobre como usar o mouse e listava o que alguns dos diferentes programas faziam. Ele ficou entediado quando as duas mulheres de meia idade pediram para Theresa repetir tudo de novo para que pudessem fazer anotações.

Theresa conduziu todos eles através de uma série de exercícios, mostrando como reiniciar a máquina, abrir e editar documentos de texto e salvar arquivos. As duas mulheres que pareciam estar juntas fizeram anotações detalhadas. A mulher com a criança perguntou ansiosamente às outras se poderia pegar as anotações emprestadas mais tarde. O homem idoso frequentemente exigia repetição por coisas que ele não tinha entendido. A frustração de Draco aumentou com o ritmo lento. Ele começou a abrir arquivos em sua máquina e logo teve uma pilha de janelas abertas. Língua bifurcada de Salazar. Como ela disse que eles fechavam?

Ele não as fechou antes que ela aparecesse por cima do ombro, mostrando pacientemente duas maneiras diferentes de fechá-las.

\- Isso será tudo por hoje. Vá em frente e desligue seus computadores. Isso mesmo - vá para o Menu Iniciar, escolha... muito bom, Sr. Willis. Agora, na quinta-feira, cobriremos o uso de discos e o acesso à Internet, via Internet Explorer.

Os outros na sala juntaram suas coisas e saíram. Draco desligou o computador e se levantou devagar.

\- Você tem alguma pergunta? - Theresa perguntou, notando que o jovem loiro ainda estava na sala. Ela estava juntando seus cartazes e certificando-se de que estavam na ordem correta para a próxima aula.

Ele franziu a testa, imaginando como expressar o que queria saber sem parecer totalmente incompetente.

\- Para que computadores são usados?

Ela piscou.

\- Bem, eles podem realmente ser usados para praticamente qualquer coisa, e seu potencial está apenas aumentando. Estou trabalhando para mudar nosso catálogo de livros, trocando os cartões de índice por um sistema de computador. Isso tornará muito mais fácil encontrar as coisas. Você pode criar documentos e atualizá-los. Pode enviar mensagens para pessoas a longas distâncias. Existem também jogos e enciclopédias. No momento, uma cópia da Enciclopédia _Brittanica_ tem 26 volumes e ocupa 3 prateleiras. Você pode colocar tudo em um CD, se tiver memória. Ou talvez 2 ou 3. Mas, de qualquer forma, seria muito mais compacto.

Ele decidiu não perguntar o que era a Enciclopédia _Brittanica_ e simplesmente assentiu.

\- Parece muito útil. - Ele apenas teria que explorar mais por conta própria.

\- Realmente é. Elas são muito caras agora. Por favor, venha para a minha próxima aula e verá muito mais do que os computadores podem fazer. - Ela sorriu para ele, um pouco pesarosa. - Eu sei que as coisas estavam um pouco lentas hoje, mas temos muitas pessoas inscritas nessa aula que estão entrando novamente no mercado de trabalho e querem se reeducar, já que a tecnologia mudou muito desde que eles estavam na escola. Você apenas terá que ser paciente com eles.

Draco assentiu, indeciso se voltaria na quinta-feira ou não. Provavelmente. Possivelmente.


	13. Surpresas

**Capítulo 13: Surpresas**

* * *

Hermione tomou mais um pouco de café. Ela estudava dia e noite há semanas. Sua parte racional sabia que a melhor maneira de fazer os exames era bem descansada, mas outra parte sabia que precisava de tanto tempo para colocar as informações em sua cabeça quanto possível. As poções N.I.E.M. precisavam estar não apenas boas, mas perfeitas. Nada menos que isso. Esfregou as têmporas doloridas. Onde estavam suas anotações sobre antídotos?

Ela estava aprofundando em suas anotações quando ouviu uma batida à porta. Olhou para o relógio em cima do fogão. Essa hora?

Ela se levantou e foi até a porta, não exatamente surpresa ao ver Malfoy ali. Afinal, quem mais a visitaria? Ainda assim, era um pouco tarde e - com todos os seus estudos - ela não o via há dias.

\- Malfoy. Pensei que você estivesse trabalhando.

\- Acabei de sair.

\- Eu pensei que seu turno geralmente terminasse mais tarde - ela disse.

Ele se mexeu no batente da porta, fazendo o possível para não parecer constrangido.

\- As quintas-feiras não são muito cheias - disse ele, evasivo. - Além do mais, se eu não aparecesse, você ficaria acordada a noite toda cheia de coisas e estaria um lixo para o seu exame amanhã.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, com mão no quadril, olhando para ele.

Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para entrar no apartamento. Quando ele passou pela mesa onde os estudos dela estavam espalhados, ele torceu o nariz.

\- Café a essa hora? Granger, isso é inconveniente.

Hermione bufou, entrando na cozinha.

\- Bem, o chá não me deixava acordada, e com a quantidade de assuntos que tenho estudado, o vinho está definitivamente fora de questão. Mas você pode beber um pouco, se quiser.

\- Vinho, por favor - disse ele. - Você deveria beber também.

Ela revirou os olhos. No entanto, pegou duas taças. Poderia deixá-la relaxada. Perdeu a conta de quantas xícaras de café havia tomado aquela noite.

\- E por que isso?

\- Porque, caso contrário, entre os nervos do seu N.I.E.M. e todo o lixo que bebeu hoje à noite, você estará um caco amanhã. Precisa relaxar e dormir. - Havia um ar de presunção nele.

Ela pegou duas taças e estava preparada para se acomodar à mesa com suas anotações, mas encontrou Draco no sofá.

Ela passou uma taça para ele e se sentou na poltrona ao lado. - Bem, fale-me sobre algo além de poções.

Ele encolheu os ombros. O que havia para contar?

\- O gerente da semana ainda é um idiota. Os clientes ainda são imbecis. As aulas de informática que eu fiz foram... interessantes. Eu não teria imaginado que... trouxas poderiam fazer algo assim.

\- É incrível o que as pessoas podem desenvolver sem magia, não é? - Ela sorriu um pouco e tomou um gole de vinho. Sem magia e com seu passado de experiência, Malfoy certamente estava se transformando em algo que poderia um dia se parecer com um ser humano.

Eles se demoraram em seus copos de vinho, alcançando os detalhes de suas vidas que haviam perdido nas últimas semanas, enquanto Hermione se envolvia mais e mais em seus estudos. Ela fez algumas perguntas a ele sobre as poções do N.I.E.M., e ele perguntou sobre o que mais trouxas haviam criado que ele ainda não havia encontrado.

Com a descrição de um barbeador elétrico, Draco riu e passou um dedo em sua mandíbula. Ele havia se cortado mais de uma vez em suas primeiras tentativas de usar uma navalha trouxa de plástico no lugar de seu feitiço habitual de barbear.

Por fim, as duas taças estavam vazias. Hermione sentiu que poderia conseguir dormir um pouco antes de sair para Hogwarts. Draco sentiu que sua missão havia sido cumprida. Agora, se Granger não descansasse um pouco antes do exame, não era culpa dele. Ele não tinha certeza do motivo pelo qual ele tentou ficar de olho nela. Mas com Weasley morto, Potter desaparecido e seus pais que se foram, quem mais estava lá por ela? Além disso, não era como se ele tivesse exatamente um lotado calendário social nos dias de hoje.

Ele disse boa noite e desejou-lhe boa sorte enquanto voltava para seu apartamento. Estava quase pronto para dormir. Seus outros planos poderiam esperar até amanhã. Ele não estava exatamente certo sobre eles, mas sentiu que deveria fazer... alguma coisa.

* * *

Hermione usava vestes pretas lisas e checou duas vezes se estava com sua varinha. Ela fez para si mesma um café da manhã leve, mas voltado para proteínas, e uma única xícara de café. Estava tão pronta quanto iria estar.

Aproximou-se da lareira e mais uma vez entrou no escritório de McGonagall.

\- Bom dia, Profes... Minerva - disse Hermione, repreendendo-se.

\- Bom dia, Hermione - respondeu McGonagall. - Você está pronta?

\- Como sempre estarei.

\- Bom. Organizamos uma sala de aula não utilizada no terceiro andar para servir como área de testes.

Para alívio de Hermione, os corredores estavam vazios, já que todos os alunos estavam nas aulas. McGonagall a guiou para a sala de aula que havia sido reservada para o teste. Hermione viu-se diante de um homem velho, vestido com vestes oficiais do Ministério. As mesas foram dispostas com papéis, penas, caldeirões e ingredientes. O funcionário verificou sua varinha e a devolveu.

Hermione foi então submetida a uma dura prova escrita que durou duas horas e causou cãibras na mão antes que terminasse. Ela teve um intervalo de alguns minutos - o ministério havia providenciado um lanche - e continuou com a parte prática do teste. O representante do Ministério tinha uma voz totalmente rouca, mas ela ficou aliviada quando o ouviu pedir para que selecionasse todos os ingredientes para uma poção Polissuco. Ela os colocou sobre a mesa e observou-o marcar algo em seu pergaminho.

\- Agora, usando apenas os ingredientes que escolheu, eu quero que você prepare a forma alternativa do Elixir da Felicidade de Chesswing.

Hermione mordeu o lábio por um momento e começou a pegar os ingredientes. A versão padrão do Elixir pedia um bezoar moído, mas a forma alternativa poderia ser fabricada na metade do tempo, desde que você encontrasse moscas de outono suficientes. Ela estava suando quando terminou, mas foi imediatamente ordenada a começar outra poção. Quando terminou, os lábios do mago se moveram no mais simples dos sorrisos.

\- Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Seus resultados serão entregues a você no devido tempo.

\- Obrigada, senhor. E obrigada por fazer uma viagem extra aqui para me avaliar.

\- Não há o que agradecer, Srta. Granger. Você nos prestou um ótimo serviço.

Hermione sorriu um pouco sem jeito. Ainda era estranho pensar na guerra, no papel que haviam assumido. Presenciar bruxos e bruxas que tinham três vezes a sua idade agradecendo pelo que eles fizeram. Realmente, o que mais eles poderiam ter feito? Eles precisaram lutar. Não havia outra escolha. Os três receberam prêmios do Ministério - placas com seus nomes, subsídios. Toda a atenção havia sido estranha e os três haviam se retirado da melhor maneira possível, embora Hermione suspeitasse que Rony tenha se divertido um pouco mais do que ela e Harry.

De qualquer forma, estava tudo no passado agora. Rony se foi e nunca mais voltaria. E Harry estava escondido. Não havia outra maneira de dizer aquilo, honestamente. Hermione poderia pensar em desculpas caso alguém dissesse o mesmo- justificando o fato de que agora ele merecia tempo para processar tudo e apenas ser ele mesmo - mas a verdade era que ele estava se escondendo.

Os corredores estavam muito mais ocupados quando ela saiu da sala do que quando entrou. Havia estudantes indo para as aulas pós almoço. Tudo parecia tão... normal. Hogwarts, cheia de estudantes. Parecia viva.

Ela observou as pinturas na parede, sussurrando umas para as outras. Uma menina pequena em uma delas estava acenando timidamente para um garoto em uma pintura do outro lado do corredor. Ela subiu lance após lance de escadas e finalmente encontrou o caminho de volta ao escritório de McGonagall. Ela hesitou ao pé da escada. Era hora do almoço - ela poderia tentar pegar Gina antes da próxima aula, ver como ela estava. _Não, hoje não_. Talvez ela escrevesse e descobrisse quando seria o próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade, e então viesse ver Gina. Provavelmente haveria um final de semana em Hogsmeade no Dia das Bruxas. Ela voltaria no próximo mês.

Subindo as escadas, Hermione sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento ao pensar em deixar Hogwarts. Mas ela voltaria.

McGonagall estava em seu escritório quando Hermione alcançou o topo da escada.

\- Eu acredito que tudo correu bem?

\- Sim, Profes... Minerva. Tudo correu bem. Obrigada novamente por me permitir fazer esses arranjos.

\- De nada. De acordo com seus desejos, não contei a mais ninguém que você está aqui. Imagino, contudo, que o Sr. Longbottom, a Srta. Weasley e vários outros gostariam de vê-la hoje. Talvez você esteja disposta a ficar para almoçar? Eu poderia convidar qualquer pessoa que você pudesse gostar de ver.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

\- Obrigada, mas não. Estou pronta para ir para casa. O N.I.E.M. foi bastante árduo. Mas da próxima vez. Da próxima vez irei. - Ela poderia jurar que sua antiga professora parecia desapontada.

\- Bem, eu vejo que você está decidida. No entanto, permita-me te desejar um feliz aniversário. - Debaixo de sua mesa, ela pegou um envelope e um pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado.

Depois de agradecer, Hermione se despediu e, segurando o pacote no peito, desapareceu na lareira.

Ela reapareceu em casa e colocou o pacote e o envelope de McGonagall sobre a mesa. Tirou os sapatos e sentou-se na poltrona, inclinando a cabeça para trás e apoiando-a no encosto da cadeira. Bem, um obstáculo a menos. O próximo passo seria chamar adequadamente a atenção de Belby. Ela provavelmente precisaria dedicar um pouco mais de tempo ao Boticário também. Mas, por enquanto, ela contentava-se em sentar. Talvez ela lesse um romance favorito antigo, algo relaxante. Qualquer coisa que não fosse poção hoje. O teste tinha sido rigoroso, mas ela estava pronta. Sentiu-se confiante com as suas respostas. Mas agora que tudo acabara, ela se sentia completamente esgotada.

Por um tempo, Hermione apenas ficou sentada na cadeira com os olhos fechados. Ela pode até mesmo ter cochilado um pouco. Depois de um tempo, decidiu que valia a pena levantar-se e procurar algo na cozinha. Ela deveria ter algo na geladeira além da raiz de asfódelo e absinto. Caso negativo, talvez ela pedisse.

Quando se levantou, avistou algo que havia sido empurrado para baixo da porta. Franzindo a testa, ela foi até a porta e pegou. Havia uma folha de papel e ela reconheceu a caligrafia.

_Preciso que você venha às 4._

_DM._

Hermione leu a mensagem novamente, imaginando o que Malfoy poderia precisar. Ele estava indo muito bem na vida cotidiana trouxa. Podia lidar com o básico - comprar e cozinhar alimentos, comprar e lavar suas roupas, começar a trabalhar. Ele estava se adaptando bastante bem. Quatro era perto demais da hora em que ele precisava estar no trabalho. Talvez estivesse esperando que Hermione o aparatasse no restaurante; ele já deveria saber que ela não o faria.

Olhou para a porta, como se pudesse ver através dela e do outro lado do corredor. Uma batida na janela fez com que se virasse. Ela reconheceu a coruja que estava lá. Fez uma careta. Realmente precisava de um feitiço que tornasse sua janela permeável apenas às corujas. Teria que ser altamente especializado, mas ela tinha certeza de que isso poderia ser feito. Outra coisa para sua lista.

Atravessando a sala, abriu a janela e Pig entrou, com uma carta amarrada ao tornozelo. Desamarrou-a e a colocou sobre a mesa junto com o envelope de McGonagall, carregando a coruja diminuta até o poleiro e tigela de água de Athena. Ela pegou algumas guloseimas de coruja e ele comeu uma, e depois outra. Para uma coruja pequena, ele tinha bastante apetite.

Ela atravessou a cozinha, deixando-o descansar.

Hermione revistou seus armários e sua geladeira, colocando uma panela de água ferver para o chá e lentamente montando um sanduíche para si mesma, colocando-o em um prato.

Ela sentou-se à mesa e comeu, olhando para os dois envelopes e o pacote da McGonagall. Ela realmente não esperava receber nada em seu aniversário daquele ano, ou qualquer tipo de reconhecimento de que aquele era um dia diferente de qualquer outro. Pensou em sair para jantar naquela noite. Ela ainda poderia sair. Talvez guardasse seus cartões de aniversário para então.

Levou o prato vazio para a pia e retirou as migalhas, lavando-o e colocando-o no escorredor. Sentou-se na poltrona com outra xícara de chá e uma cópia bastante velha de seu livro favorito.

Hermione permitiu se perder no livro por várias horas, voltando a si mesma somente quando Athena voou e pousou em seu ombro, não se dignando a compartilhar o poleiro com Pig, que ainda estava se recuperando de seu voo. Para sua surpresa, Athena voltou com uma carta e um pequeno pacote. Ela pensou que a coruja estivesse caçando nos últimos dias. Reconheceu a caligrafia na frente da carta e mordeu o lábio. Era de Molly.

Ela se perguntou como a Sra. Weasley estava lidando com tudo. Ela realmente deveria escrever a ela, perguntar se poderia fazer alguma coisa, mas sabia a resposta. Finalmente tinha chegado a um acordo com algo que tinha sido difícil para ela aceitar na escola - havia algumas coisas que ela não conseguiria consertar.

Olhando para o relógio, viu que eram quatro e cinco. Ela havia perdido a noção do tempo. Levou Athena para seu poleiro e a coruja relutantemente aceitou dividir o espaço com Pig, que estava cochilando. Ela entrou no quarto e pendurou as vestes, vestindo um par de jeans e uma camiseta. Era hora de ir ver o que Malfoy queria.

Ela bateu à porta dele, que se abriu imediatamente.

\- Eu estava começando a pensar que você tinha algo melhor para fazer - disse ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Dificilmente. Só perdi a noção do tempo. O que foi?

\- Entre.

Ela o seguiu para dentro e avistou algo quando ele fechou a porta. O jantar estava na mesa. Uma pequena placa pendia do outro lado da parede. Dizia: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO. Ele conseguiu deixá-la sem palavras. Ele sentiu uma certa satisfação presunçosa por tê-la surpreendido de uma maneira boa.

A mesa estava posta com um pouco de frango e macarrão com molho de limão. Uma garrafa de vinho estava sobre a mesa, além de duas canecas - Draco ainda não havia comprado taças.

Ele foi em frente e puxou uma cadeira para ela.

\- Feliz aniversário, Granger.

Parada aturdida diante da porta, Hermione voltou a si mesma e sentou-se na cadeira quando ele a ofereceu.

\- Você não precisava fazer isso.

\- E deixar você sozinha em casa com um livro hoje à noite? - ele zombou.

Um sorriso irônico cruzou o rosto dela.

\- Isso é exatamente o que você ia fazer, não é? - ele acusou.

Ela cedeu e riu, olhando-o enquanto ele abria o vinho.

\- Isso é o que eu já estava fazendo, na verdade. Embora eu tenha pensado em sair para comer.

Ele inclinou a garrafa e serviu uma caneca para cada um. Ele realmente teria que comprar algumas taças de vinho. O vinho em si pareceu mais prioritário do que as taças no mês passado, principalmente porque a carteira dele estava ficando cada vez mais leve.

\- Bem, espero que isso seja suficiente.

Ela se viu sorrindo, seu rosto uma cópia da expressão no rosto dele.

\- Qualquer companhia é bem-vinda hoje à noite, até a sua.

Ele levantou a caneca e ofereceu-lhe um brinde.

\- Posso ser uma companhia um pouco melhor do que um livro.

\- Algumas vezes, pelo menos - ela admitiu. - Obrigada. Você não tinha que fazer isso.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Coma. Já está ficando frio, pois você se atrasou.

Hermione começou a comer.

\- Quanto tempo falta para você pegar o metrô?

\- Eu não vou hoje - disse. Ele tinha colocado o telefone em uso e ligado para o restaurante dizendo que estava doente e não iria. Tony não ficou feliz, mas Draco se esforçara para soar miserável ao telefone. Ele percebeu que o olhar que ela estava lhe dando significava que queria mais informações. Ele simplesmente sorriu e fez um gesto para ela comer.

E assim eles comeram, beberam e conversaram.

Quando os pratos finalmente estavam vazios, Hermione começou a se levantar e os levou para a cozinha.

\- Sente-se, há algo mais. - Ele pegou os pratos e entrou na cozinha. Ele tendo que lidar com pratos para 2 em vez de pratos para 50 tinha sido um alívio bem-vindo naquela noite. Ele colocou-os na pia e trouxe o pequeno bolo que tinha visto na loja. Olhou para o pacote em seu balcão. Não estava particularmente bem embrulhado. Aquela fita adesiva era muito mais difícil de trabalhar do que a fita adesiva mágica e o papel continuava tentando ir para o lugar errado. Quando ela chegou atrasada, ele meio que esperava que Potter pudesse tê-la procurado com algum tipo de plano, mas evidentemente não. A vida de Granger no pós-guerra era completamente solitária. Draco sabia que a solidão dele era apenas temporária. Tudo voltaria ao normal em pouco mais de 10 meses.

Ele pegou o bolo com uma mão, enfiou o pacote debaixo do braço e pegou pratos, garfos e uma faca com a outra mão. Levantou o cotovelo e deixou cair o pacote sem cerimônia no colo de Granger, espalhando as outras coisas sobre a mesa.

Ela olhou para ele quando ele se sentou em sua cadeira.

\- O que é isso?

\- Eu pensei que seria óbvio, Granger. É um presente de aniversário. As pessoas te entregam um desses no dia de seu nascimento, para comemorar mais um ano de respiração.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, abrindo cuidadosamente o envelope em cima da embalagem. Era um cartão trouxa, com dois animais na frente e uma piada esfarrapada por dentro. Ela riu, colocando-o em cima da mesa.

De forma curiosa, ela começou a abrir o pacote, sem saber o que esperar.

\- Não é nada demais. Eu apenas pensei que talvez fosse útil nos próximos meses, com a sua aprendizagem - disse ele, subitamente se sentindo um pouco nervoso por não saber se ela gostaria ou não. - Eu não poderia obter ingredientes de poções para você, ou um caldeirão novo ou algo assim.

Hermione terminou de abrir e encontrou uma pequena caixa com uma imagem na frente.

\- Processador manual.

\- Para picar as moscas de outono, e esse tipo de coisa.

\- É perfeito. Obrigada - ela disse, sinceramente.

Ele ficou satisfeito por ela parecer gostar de verdade e achar útil. Ele não tinha muita experiência em comprar presentes para outras pessoas.

\- Como foram as coisas hoje?

\- Muito bem. Não sei quanto tempo levará para que meus resultados cheguem... foi exaustivo, mas eu consegui. E acho que fui bem. Você pensa em voltar e conseguir algum de seus N.I.E.M.s?

Draco cortou uma fatia de bolo para cada um deles e colocou-o nos respectivos pratos.

\- Duvido. Mesmo que eu quisesse, teria que esperar um ano antes de poder começar a estudar o material.

\- O que você acha que fará quando voltar ao mundo bruxo?

Draco deu de ombros, sentando-se na cadeira.

\- Eu não tinha pensado muito nisso. Meus pais não trabalhavam das nove às cinco no Ministério. Meu pai sempre esteve envolvido em... toda a política. Eu posso viver com o dinheiro da família Malfoy.

\- Mas você não quer fazer algo da sua vida? - ela persistiu.

Ele bufou e comeu um pouco de bolo.

\- Como o quê? Nenhum dos principais departamentos do Ministério me aceitaria nos dias de hoje. Eu não quero lidar com o treinamento necessário para ser um curandeiro. Não há nenhum negócio que eu queira criar. - Ele encolheu os ombros. No momento, ele estava mais preocupado em passar pelo próximo ano. Todo o resto poderia esperar. Teria que esperar - não é como se ele tivesse permissão para enviar corujas para alguém.

\- Bem, você tem muitos dias pela frente. Vale a pena pensar no que você pode querer fazer com eles. Eu não imagino que você queira carregar pratos de comida para sempre.

Ele estremeceu com esse pensamento.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e comeram bolo durante um tempo. Hermione até se entregou a um segundo pedaço. Eles derramaram o resto da garrafa em suas canecas e foram para o sofá.

\- Você já decidiu o que dirá a Belby? Não pode deixá-lo esquecer-se de você, se quiser levar isso a sério.

\- Quão comovente sua preocupação.

\- Granger, eu sou a única pessoa com quem você ainda fala. Se eu não lhe disser para manter sua vida em movimento, ninguém o fará.

Ela apertou os lábios, mas era difícil argumentar com isso. A convivência deles? Aliança? O que quer que fosse, nessas circunstâncias, significava que - apesar da improbabilidade de tudo - eles haviam dito verdades difíceis um ao outro algumas vezes.

\- Ah, outras pessoas podem tentar me dizer - argumentou.

\- Se você estivesse disposta a ficar na mesma sala que eles o tempo suficiente para ouvir qualquer coisa.

\- Verdade. - Entre o jantar, o vinho e sua exaustão geral, ela estava sentindo-se bastante bem. - E é por isso que eu posso sentar aqui e lhe dizer que é melhor você começar a pensar sobre o que você quer fazer quando sua sentença terminar. - Ela deu-lhe um olhar nivelado. - Você tem que fazer algo com sua vida.

\- _Touché_.

Eles ficaram sentados em um silêncio sociável em lados opostos do sofá por um tempo.

\- Foi estranho voltar?

Ela se virou e olhou para ele.

\- Para Hogwarts? - Ele assentiu. - Sim e não. Eu realmente não conversei com ninguém. Foi bom vê-la cheia de estudantes novamente. Mas... é estranho ver os danos... os reparos. Eu já te contei que Neville está ensinando lá?

\- Longbottom?

\- Ele vai ser diretor da Grifinória. E está ajudando a professora Sprout nas aulas dela.

\- Pobres estudantes.

\- Ele é realmente muito capaz.

Ele olhou contemplativamente para sua caneca de vinho.

\- Suponho que ninguém permaneça da mesma forma para sempre.

Hermione olhou o relógio e ficou surpresa com quanto tempo tinha se passado.

\- Suponho que devo voltar, descansar um pouco. E amanhã, tentar entrar em contato com Belby novamente.

Ele assentiu com aprovação.

Hermione levantou-se e foi até a mesa para pegar seu presente e cartão. Ela voltou ao sofá e abraçou Draco com um braço. Ele não a abraçou de volta, mas também não resistiu - o que era tão bom quanto você poderia esperar de alguém que não era do tipo que abraçava.

\- Obrigada, Draco, você não precisava fazer isso.

\- Não mencione isso. - Ele a sentiu se afastar e a viu sair. Sim, essa tinha sido uma ideia melhor do que ir para o trabalho naquela noite. Olhou para o bolo em cima da mesa e decidiu que, assim que conseguisse se convencer a levantar, pegaria outra fatia. E então, talvez, uma corrida extra-longa pela manhã.

Hermione voltou para o apartamento e colocou o cartão de Draco na prateleira sobre a lareira. Ela tirou o processador da caixa e encontrou um lugar para ele junto a seus utensílios de poções. Depois de fazer uma xícara de chá, ela sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e começou a abrir seus cartões de aniversário.

Gina havia lhe enviado um cartão com a foto de uma rosa que brotava e florescia. Surpreendentemente, Gina estava tentando lhe dizer que esperava vê-la em breve.

O cartão de McGonagall lhe desejava um feliz aniversário e a convidava a voltar a Hogwarts a qualquer momento. O pacote continha um livro de transfiguração no nível N.I.E.M., bem como um livro de feitiços no nível N.I.E.M.

Molly havia enviado um pacote de tortas de carne e algumas de suas bolachas. Seu cartão desejava a Hermione um feliz aniversário e lembrava que ela sempre seria da família e teria um lugar à mesa.

Hermione colocou os outros cartões na prateleira junto com o cartão de Draco e começou a organizar as coisas. Jogou fora o papel de embrulho, colocou os livros na estante e as tortas e doces na geladeira. Ela andou pelo apartamento por mais alguns minutos, lavando a xícara de chá e a colher. Trancou a porta e foi para a cama.

* * *

Hermione observou Athena sair com sua última carta para Belby. Ela ainda não havia recebido sua pontuação no N.I.E.M., mas se Belby não respondesse logo, teria que pensar em uma maneira mais criativa de chamar sua atenção. Ela tinha muito que aprender e queria aprender _agora_.

Suspirou e amarrou os tênis. Ela havia concordado em ir ao parque com Malfoy e talvez ver um pouco da luz do dia. Ela já havia dito a ele que andaria, mas certamente não iria correr. Ele podia correr durante o tempo que quisesse, mas ela encontraria um lugar à sombra para sentar e ler.

* * *

Uma semana depois do aniversário dela, Hermione recebeu outra coruja. Não havia nome no envelope. Ela abriu e desdobrou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

_Hermione,_

_Feliz Aniversário. Me desculpe pelo atraso. Eu meio que perdi a noção dos dias, e acabei de ver um jornal que dizia que já era quase outubro. Os dias estão meio confusos. Sinto sua falta, mas ainda não estou pronto para voltar._

_Harry_

Hermione releu a carta meia dúzia de vezes antes de colocá-la na prateleira junto a seus outros cartões de aniversário. Ele estava vivo. Já era alguma coisa.


	14. Sobrenome

**Capítulo 14: Sobrenome**

* * *

Draco gemeu. Suas costas doíam. Um dos funcionários havia faltado naquela noite e lhe disseram que o substituiria. Não perguntaram a ele. Apenas avisaram.

\- E as mesas? Alguém precisa recolher as louças.

O gerente-assistente o encarou:

\- Não haverá nenhuma louça na mesa para recolher se você não as lavar. Ande logo!

Draco nunca havia esfregado tanto em sua vida. Mesmo com uma máquina para fazer um pouco do trabalho, ainda havia muita coisa que ele precisava lavar à mão ou carregar. Suas costas doíam de tanto se abaixar para carregar e descarregar tudo repetidamente durante seu turno. Ele poderia ter se recusado a fazer o trabalho, mas já tinha visto pessoas serem demitidas, então conteve sua tendência habitual de argumentar. Ele era substituível. Ele podia ser demitido e, se não fizesse o que lhe ordenaram, seria. Era um novo sentimento para ele na vida. Ele nunca tinha sido substituível antes. Não gostava disso.

Ele abriu a porta do seu apartamento e sentou-se na poltrona. Agosto e setembro estavam concluídos. Mais dez meses e sua vida voltaria ao normal. Era o que continuava dizendo a si mesmo.

Era uma grande merda de hipogrifo.

Ele teria sua magia de volta. Ele poderia ver sua mãe novamente. Ele poderia voltar à mansão. Mas nada jamais seria igual novamente. O poderoso nome da família Malfoy – o nome que lhe permitiu fazer o que quisesse na escola, o nome que deveria ter aberto uma centena de portas quando ele se formasse – agora não significava nada além de desgraça. Seu pai estava em Azkaban. Sua mãe estava no exílio. E o próprio Draco estava vivendo como trouxa e lavando louças. Salazar, era um pensamento depressivo.

Não, uma vez que ele voltasse ao mundo bruxo, ele teria sua magia de volta, mas estaria em uma nova área do inferno. Pelo menos ele não esperava que os trouxas dessem a mínima para quem ele era ou deveria ser, mas seria muito pior com os bruxos. Bruxos que deveriam ser seus amigos e aliados. Bruxos que nem mesmo haviam tentado falar com eles naquele verão.

Talvez ele estivesse melhor lavando louças.

Draco permitiu que o clima melancólico o dominasse pelo resto da noite, letárgico o suficiente até mesmo para se levantar em busca de um copo de vinho. Ele não cedia a esses sentimentos com frequência. Esforçava ao máximo para se lembrar de que estava se adaptando muito bem às circunstâncias, elevando-se acima delas, e mantendo o pensamento de que tudo era apenas temporário. Para Granger era pior – todas as suas mudanças recentes eram permanentes. Mas em uma noite como aquela, em que ele estava dolorido e não haviam poções para tirar as coisas da cabeça, os piores pensamentos pareciam tomar conta dele e era como se fossem novamente os primeiros dias de sua sentença, quando ele estava cheio de autopiedade e orgulho Malfoy e não fazia nada útil para mudar a sua situação.

Que bem o orgulho Malfoy lhe faria?

Era um círculo vicioso e o drogava como se houvesse uma bola pesada e uma corrente presa em seu tornozelo.

Ele precisava fazer algo. Qualquer coisa. Ele precisava sair daquele poço. Enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o telefone. Era tarde, mas ele duvidava que Granger já estivesse dormindo. Discou o número dela.

\- Alô? Malfoy? Há algo errado?

Ele bufou.

\- Não muito. Eu preciso ver algo diferente do meu apartamento. Você quer ir procurar um _pub_? Beber algo?

A voz de Hermione estava incerta:

\- Eu tenho vinho aqui. Não precisamos sair.

\- Você não precisa ir comigo. Eu apenas quero sair. Ver pessoas. Pensei que gostaria de ir também. Não importa.

\- Por que não vem aqui ao invés disso, Malfoy?

\- Eu disse que não importa, Granger. Eu só gostaria de ir a outro lugar.

Ele desligou o telefone. Se ela não queria ir, tudo bem. Ele iria sozinho. Assim que encontrasse energia suficiente para se levantar da poltrona.

Ele ainda estava sentado alguns minutos mais tarde, quando ouviu uma batida à porta.

\- Malfoy? – veio a pergunta abafada.

Ele suspirou.

\- Entre. Você mesma pode abrir.

Houve uma pausa enquanto Hermione realizava um feitiço de desbloqueio e então a porta se abriu. Ela usava jeans, blusa e tênis. Ele esperava que ela já estivesse de pantufas e roupão a essa hora da noite. Não era como se Hermione nunca estivesse de pijama – especialmente no início, quando havia dias em que ela não suportava se vestir. Havia também uma garrafa de vinho em uma de suas mãos, e a sua bolsa na outra.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver o corpo dele praticamente jogado no sofá.

\- Sim, você claramente parece ansioso para sair e ver o mundo. - Ela bufou e depois torceu os lábios em um meio-sorriso – Bem, eu vim preparada.

\- Eu quero sair. – ele protestou, mas o mais perto que chegou de se levantar foi acenar fracamente com uma de suas mãos.

Ela balançou sua cabeça, foi à cozinha em busca de duas canecas e voltou para se acomodar no sofá.

\- Noite difícil no trabalho?

Ele pegou a caneca que ela lhe ofereceu, tomo um longo gole e fechou seus olhos.

\- Muito – era improvável que ele saísse daquela poltrona pelo resto da noite.

Ela esperou que ele elaborasse.

Ele abriu um olho e a viu sentada ali, com expectativa. Todos os seus sentimentos miseráveis de deslocamento estavam na ponta da língua. Draco se perguntou se ela poderia entendê-los. Em vez disso, disse:

\- Eu substituí Robert hoje à noite. Nunca toquei em tantas louças em minha vida.

\- Oh, trabalho manual. Coitadinho. – disse ela, totalmente sem simpatia.

Ele deu a ela um péssimo olhar e ela simplesmente sorriu para ele.

\- _C'est la vie_.

Ele mudou de assunto. Descobriu que já tinha sido introspectivo o suficiente naquela noite.

\- Como vão as coisas em sua busca para chamar a atenção de Belby? Alguma sorte?

\- Visitei o boticário algumas vezes. E escrevi para ele. Estou começando a pensar que talvez seja a hora de fazer algo mais drástico.

\- Eu acho que você precisa enviar-lhe uma cesta de bolinhos envenenados anonimamente e depois mandar o antídoto com seu nome nele.

\- Malfoy! Isso é horrível! – disse. Mas se era tão horrível, por que ela estava rindo?

\- Mas funcionaria.

\- Poderia funcionar – ela reconheceu – ou poderia fazer-me ir presa. Obrigada, mas prefiro não correr o risco.

\- Nenhum senso de aventura. – ele zombou.

\- Ponha sua mente para pensar em algo igualmente engenhoso e um pouco menos ilegal. – ela o desafiou.

Draco tomou um gole do vinho.

\- Qual seria a graça nisso?

Hermione riu.

Houve um momento de silêncio entre eles. Draco esvaziou sua caneca. Ele finalmente perguntou:

\- A permanência de tudo a preocupa?

\- Permanência? Não há nenhuma. A vida é cheia de mudanças. Não há garantia de que o dia seguinte será sempre igual ao dia anterior. Mudança é realmente a única constante da vida – argumentou.

\- Você não diria que teve algumas mudanças permanentes no ano passado? – ele disse, com um pouco de amargura rastejando em sua voz.

Hermione demorou um pouco para responder.

\- Suponho que algumas coisas são irreversíveis. – ela admitiu – Você está falando de Rony? – quando ele não respondeu, Hermione continuou – Nada vai trazê-lo de volta. Isso é permanente. Mas não vai doer tanto assim para sempre. Não pode. Isso vai mudar.

\- Mas as coisas não podem voltar a ser como eram antes, podem? – ele insistiu, com seu próprio futuro em mente. Ele nunca atingiria a posição de poder e prestígio que seu pai tinha quando Draco era criança. A guerra, o fim da guerra, os julgamentos pelos quais eles passaram, tudo tinha mudado para sempre.

\- Não, elas não podem – Hermione disse firmemente. Até mesmo um Vira-Tempo tinha suas limitações. Ela chorou amargamente várias noites, desejando poder voltar e salvar Rony, da mesma forma que haviam salvado Sirius. A salvação de Sirius também tinha sido apenas temporária - eles o perderam novamente dois anos depois.

O silêncio ficou mais pesado entre eles, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu.

Finalmente, como se tivessem sido arrastadas de dentro dele, as palavras saíram da boca de Draco e ele admitiu o que estivera em primeiro plano em sua mente a noite toda.

\- Eu continuo dizendo a mim mesmo que para mim não é tão difícil quanto para você. Eu terei minha magia, minha mansão e minha mãe de volta em menos de um ano. – ele inalou profundamente e soltou um longo suspiro. – Mas quando eu os recuperar, nada será como antes. Todo mundo vai seguir em frente nesse ano. Ninguém vai querer nada comigo.

Várias emoções passaram pelo rosto de Hermione – surpresa pela honestidade dele, simpatia pelo sentimento de deslocamento. Suas feições se estabeleceram em determinação.

\- Essa é uma maneira de analisar as coisas. Aqui está outra: você tem um ano para se reinventar. Escolha quem você quer ser a partir de agora.

\- É isso que você está fazendo? Reinventando Hermione Granger?

\- Suponho que você poderia dizer que estamos todos nos reinventando o tempo todo. Todos os dias nos mudam de alguma maneira. Mas sim. Estou trabalhando para me estabelecer agora, como indivíduo e não como parte de um trio famoso. Como um adulto saindo para deixar sua marca no mundo e não como estudante de uma instituição que só pode esperar repetir as coisas criadas por outras pessoas. Eu acho que sei quem eu quero ser. Agora pode ser um bom momento para descobrir quem você quer ser. Draco. Não Draco Malfoy, filho de um Comensal da Morte. Não Draco Malfoy, príncipe mimado da casa Sonserina. Apenas Draco, por sua conta.

Ele olhou para a caneca de vinho. Já tinha perguntas profundas o suficiente e conselhos difíceis por uma noite. Hora da diversão. Ele olhou para cima com um sorriso irônico.

\- É estranho.

\- O que é?

\- Ouvir você dizer Draco, em vez de apenas Malfoy.

Ela tentou o nome sozinha, em vez de usar o sobrenome.

\- Draco. Draco. Você tem um nome bizarro.

Ele riu.

\- Sério? Draco é pior que Hermione? Her-mi-ó-niii.

Ela ignorou. Há muito que ela se acostumara com as pessoas zombando de seu nome. Há uma vida atrás, ela desejara que seus pais a chamassem de Emily, Elizabeth ou Jennifer - ou qualquer coisa que alguém pudesse pronunciar com facilidade -, mas com o tempo ela passou a aceitá-lo. Em comparação com alguns dos nomes que ela ouvira desde o início em Hogwarts, Hermione era um nome perfeitamente comum.

\- Meus pais adoravam os clássicos. Eles achavam a mitologia fascinante, mas não tão lucrativa quanto a odontologia. Hermione era filha da deusa da sabedoria - disse ela, impaciente. - Por que os seus pais o deram o nome de Draco?

\- Draco. O dragão.

\- Ah, então você era um terror desde o primeiro dia?

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

\- Eu era pequeno. Um bebê lindo, mas pequeno. - Ele hesitou. - Meus pais nunca me disseram isso de imediato, mas acho que estavam com medo de que eu não sobrevivesse. Eles me deram o nome de Draco e esperaram que eu crescesse com a força do meu nome.

Nenhum acordo foi dito, mas a partir daquela noite eles deixaram de usar os sobrenomes quando se dirigiam um ao outro.

* * *

Hermione estava começando a pensar que a sugestão de Draco de envenenar Belby para chamar sua atenção poderia ter algum mérito. Todas as suas cartas ficaram sem resposta. Não foram respondidas nem mesmo quando ela enviou-lhe seus resultados do N.I.E.M. Ela não merecia nenhum crédito por ter aprendido sozinha todo o material de poções do N.I.E.M. no espaço de alguns meses?

Franzindo a testa, leu a carta para Narcisa novamente. A bruxa tinha dado uma sugestão que poderia estar entre "continue escrevendo cartas" e "envenene o homem com quem você deseja trabalhar".

Agora, ela estava indo ao Boticário uma vez por semana e fazendo o possível para envolver Mulpepper em uma conversa, embora mais frequentemente acabasse conversando com o assistente dele.

Selou a carta e a enviou com Athena. Hora de sua peregrinação ao Boticário. Deixou sua carta para Gina na mesa. Não havia nada lá que não pudesse esperar até que Athena voltasse.

* * *

Draco refletiu consigo mesmo enquanto tomava banho, ensaboando os braços com um sabonete não particularmente perfumado. O único benefício da vida sem mágica era que ele parecia estar em boa forma novamente.

No entanto, não importa quão boas sejam suas costas ou bíceps no momento, não substitui ter um feitiço _Scourgify_ e não precisar esfregar a maldita gaiola de coruja com a mão. Ele fez uma careta e continuou se limpando.

* * *

Com a capa ao redor, Hermione caminhou pelo Beco Diagonal. Acabara de sair do Boticário e estava bastante satisfeita com a conversa que tivera com Mulpepper sobre alguns dos ingredientes mais raros que encontrara em seus estudos e seu desejo de continuar aprendendo. Ela disse que esperava continuar seus estudos e perguntou se ele conhecia algum mestre em poções que pudesse estar aceitando estudantes. Mulpepper balançou a cabeça e disse que conhecia muitos mestres em poções, mas que nenhum estava aceitando estudantes. Ela tentou fazer com que ele prometesse informá-la se alguém mudasse de ideia, mas o homem apenas deu um grunhido sem compromisso. Apesar do conselho original de Narcissa, há dois meses, de se aproximar de Mulpepper ao longo do tempo, aquilo não parecia estar indo bem.

Suspirando, pegou a carta de Narcissa daquela manhã do bolso da capa e releu-a, encostada na parede de um dos prédios.

_12 de outubro de 1998_

_Srta. Granger,_

_É bom receber uma carta sua novamente e saber que meu filho está indo bem. Fico entusiasmada ao saber que Draco está empregado. Ele pode ter uma chance de sobreviver neste mundo, afinal. Agradeço por toda a sua paciência com ele, conduzindo-o a neste momento difícil. Qualquer assistência que eu possa oferecer é sua._

_Acho decepcionante, mas não totalmente surpreendente, que você ainda não tenha recebido um retorno de Belby. Ele sempre foi um homem difícil. Ele não respondeu à carta de apresentação que enviei em seu nome. Eu realmente esperava algum sinal de reconhecimento, mas, talvez devido às minhas circunstâncias atuais, ele não deseje reconhecer nenhum vínculo comigo. Por outro lado, ele pode estar esperando uma carta de Mulpepper (como sugeri há algumas semanas) para ver a seriedade de suas intenções. Ou talvez esteja simplesmente tentando descobrir se você tem algo extraordinário para oferecer ou se o seu status de celebridade contribuiu para aumentar seus feitos, como às vezes acontece neste mundo. Eu não sei._

_Quanto a encontrar outro meio de chamar sua atenção, concordo que você possa se beneficiar de alguns meios não-ortodoxos. Vou aplicar minha mente a isso e ver se posso sugerir algo que valha a pena._

_Se meu filho perguntar sobre mim, diga-lhe que estou com excelente saúde, que tenho boa companhia no exterior e que sinto muita falta dele._

_Sempre ao seu dispor,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione dobrou a carta e a colocou de volta no bolso. Não tinha sido de muita ajuda. Belby poderia estar ignorando-a porque ela era _a_ Hermione Granger. Ou Belby poderia estar apenas esperando que ela demonstrasse algo impressionante - talvez devesse envenená-lo. Ou talvez ele realmente não estivesse contratando nenhum aprendiz agora. Mesmo assim, ele deveria pelo menos ter a cortesia de respondê-la.

Ela franziu o cenho para a rua. Era uma manhã de segunda-feira e não estava tão cheia quanto um fim de semana. Poderia passear um pouco. Puxou o capuz da capa sobre a cabeça para esconder os olhos e começou a andar sem nenhum destino específico em mente.

Talvez tenha sido sua boa (ou má) sorte que a levou para a Gemialidades Weasley. Talvez fosse um desejo semiconsciente. Seja qual fosse o motivo, ela se viu em frente às janelas de vidro da loja. Não parecia haver nenhum cliente por perto. Com uma respiração profunda, como se estivesse prestes a mergulhar em uma piscina fria, Hermione abriu a porta e entrou.

Os rostos sorridentes dos gêmeos a encaravam das propagandas nas paredes. Todos os produtos familiares se alinhavam nas prateleiras. Não parecia que algo novo tivesse sido lançado há algum tempo.

\- Posso ajudá-la, senhorita? - perguntou uma voz familiar.

\- Só estou olhando - ela disse, o capuz ainda levantado.

\- Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa.

Ela tomou uma decisão impulsiva.

\- Lino, Jorge está? - ela perguntou, empurrando o capuz para trás.

Ele balançou a cabeça, os dreadlocks balançando.

\- Hermione Granger - ele disse suavemente. - Faz muito tempo. - Ele olhou para os fundos da loja. - Para qualquer outra pessoa, eu diria que não. Mas para você, ele decide isso.

Hermione começou a se afastar.

\- Eu não preciso vê-lo se isso vai perturbá-lo. Eu apenas pensei em dizer olá.

\- Será bom para ele ver um rosto diferente do meu. Vamos lá - disse ele, pegando-a cuidadosamente pela mão.

Ela permitiu-se ser arrastada pela loja, passando por todas as caixas e enfeites de cores vivas.

Havia um pouco mais de alegria forçada na voz de Lino quando ele empurrou a cortina que separava a loja da sala de trabalho nos fundos.

\- Jorginho! Você tem uma visita! Uma muito impressionante, devo acrescentar.

\- Eu não estou com vontade de ver ninguém, Lino. Apenas livre-se deles para mim, sim?

\- É um pouco tarde para isso, eu já a convidei - disse Lino, puxando o pulso de Hermione para empurrá-la em direção a Jorge.

Havia olheiras sob os olhos de Jorge, visíveis mesmo na penumbra. Seu cabelo estava um pouco desgrenhado e provavelmente já estava assim há alguns dias. Nenhum dos cuidados com a aparência que ele desenvolvera desde que tinha dinheiro para comprar suas próprias roupas eram visíveis.

\- Bem, vou deixar vocês dois se familiarizarem enquanto eu cuido da loja - disse Lino, ainda tentando parecer alegre. - Acho que ouvi um cliente. - Ele se afastou e os deixou lá.

Jorge balançou a cabeça.

\- Às vezes ele me lembra a minha mãe. Assustador, não é?

\- Eu posso sair se você preferir.

\- Não, já que você está aqui, fique. - Ele acenou a varinha para um banquinho no canto da sala, que veio até eles. - Sente-se.

Hermione sentou-se no banquinho e olhou para ele. Parecia uma pergunta estúpida, sabendo qual era a resposta, mas Hermione não sabia mais o que dizer.

\- Como você esteve?

\- Basicamente, assim. - Não havia humor em sua voz. - Você está bem.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Todos nós temos nossos dias. - Ela olhou ao redor da oficina. Havia projetos inacabados espalhados - o que era normal - mas o que não era normal era que nenhum deles parecia ter sido tocado há algum tempo. Geralmente, havia tantas coisas em andamento que Fred e Jorge estavam sempre pulando entre todas, mas agora a maioria parecia abandonada.

\- Gina veio me ver antes da escola começar. Eu me escondi no meu apartamento e não abri a porta.

\- Tenho certeza de que ela adorou isso.

Hermione queria pelo menos trazer algo alegre para a conversa. Qualquer coisa que pudesse elevar o ânimo de Jorge por um segundo.

\- Ela fez uma birra, Draco a ouviu e a arrastou para dentro do seu apartamento para impedir que os vizinhos ouvissem. Eu pensei que ela finalmente havia desistido e ido embora, fui até o apartamento de Draco e a encontrei sentada no sofá. Ela me repreendeu de uma forma que deixaria sua mãe orgulhosa.

Houve quase uma contração no canto da boca de Jorge. Quase. E então ele perguntou:

\- Draco? Nós não estamos falando de Draco Malfoy?

\- O próprio. Ele mora no apartamento em frente ao meu. O Ministério o condenou a viver como trouxa por um ano. Ele está se saindo surpreendentemente bem. Na maioria das vezes, de qualquer forma.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu só acreditarei quando eu ver.

\- Você pode aparecer algum dia. Nós formamos uma boa equipe para o jantar - assado de panela tão bom quanto o da sua mãe e sorvete de sobremesa.

\- Nenhum assado de panela é tão bom quanto o da minha mãe - disse ele, sentindo uma pequena emoção em sua voz amortecida.

\- Bem, talvez não tão bom quanto o dela - ela admitiu. - Mas comestível de qualquer forma.

Ele olhou para cima e fixou os olhos nos dela.

\- Como você está realmente? E como está Harry?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Estou... me ajustando. É solitário sem eles, mas estou tentando me manter ocupada. Mal recebi cinquenta palavras de Harry desde que Rony... - Ela mordeu o lábio. - Harry está se escondendo. Acho que provavelmente em Grimmauld Place. Ele nunca se mudou para o apartamento em frente ao que Rony e eu alugamos. Ele enviou uma carta para o meu aniversário, no entanto. Ele ficará bem. - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Draco tem sido uma grande ajuda. Especialmente naquele primeiro mês sem magia, quando precisava de muita ajuda para aprender a viver no mundo trouxa. Foi uma boa distração. Mas houve dias em que eu não conseguia me vestir, porque as roupas de Rony ainda estão no meu armário - ela admitiu.

\- Não consigo olhar nos espelhos - disse ele em voz baixa. - Eu simplesmente... não posso. - Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos. - Eu sei que devo parecer assustador. Mas eu quase... prefiro não ver... até não me parecer tanto como me lembro dele. - As palavras foram confusas, mas Hermione entendeu. Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a dele, apertando-a. - Fred e eu sempre soubemos que não conseguiríamos sobreviver à guerra. Mas sempre pensamos que seriam os dois ou nenhum. Nunca imaginei que ele me deixaria sozinho assim.

Ela assentiu.

\- Ruim o suficiente para mim ter perdido Rony, mas ter Harry fugindo também... – sua voz foi diminuindo.

\- Rony. Eu gostaria que houvesse tido mais tempo. Ele finalmente estava se transformando em uma pessoa real e não tanto em um irmão mais novo - disse ele, soltando a mão de Hermione.

\- Ele teve seus momentos - ela concordou.

Jorge sentou-se no banquinho, fechando os olhos.

\- Eu continuo pensando em fechar este lugar. Não tenho coragem para isso agora, e não tenho certeza se vou conseguir. - Ele suspirou. - Mas não tenho certeza se Fred me perdoaria se eu o fizesse. Ele me diria que eu deveria trazer Percy para testar todos os produtos, e Gina para ajudar a criar uma nova linha, porque ninguém tem mais imaginação perversa do que ela. E ter certeza de manter Lino por perto, porque meu rosto azedo não é bom para atrair os clientes.

\- Parece que Fred teria algumas boas ideias - Hermione respondeu de forma divertida.

Jorge encolheu os ombros.

\- Ele sempre tinha. E você? O que está fazendo? Eu não consegui convencê-la a me ajudar com as ideias brilhantes de Fred por um tempo, consegui?

E de repente, Hermione soube como iria chamar a atenção de Belby.

\- Você pode ter conseguido.

* * *

N/F: Oi gente! Tem alguém aí ainda? Pessoal, minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelo sumiço dos último meses. Minha vida tem sido uma correria total, pois trabalho e agora voltei a estudar, então quase não estou tendo tempo extra. Porém nunca pensei em abandonar a tradução da fic. Então, um dia desses entrei aqui no site e me deparei com o comentário da Melissa R. Ao lê-lo, me senti motivada a voltar a traduzir nas minhas (escassas) horas vagas. Por esse motivo, eu agradeço imensamente a todos aqueles que param um minuto para deixar um comentário sobre o capítulo, vocês não fazem ideia do quanto isso motiva um escritor/tradutor.

Muito obrigada também a todos que não desistiram da fic! Tentarei postar um capítulo por semana, às vezes irei postar mais de um, se conseguir tempo.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Por favor, me deixem saber se curtiram!


	15. Pontos

**Capítulo 15: Pontos**

* * *

Draco decidiu não anexar uma carta à sua mãe para Hermione enviar. Era o suficiente saber que ela se encontrava bem e que sabia que ele estava sobrevivendo aos tempos difíceis. Não havia sentido arriscar a ira do Ministério naquele momento – poderia prolongar sua sentença sem magia, estender o exílio de sua mãe e possivelmente colocar Hermione em problemas por agir como mensageira. Então, novamente, lembrou-se que tratava-se de Hermione Granger – o Ministério provavelmente daria um tapinha nas costas dela e a perdoaria de qualquer transgressão tendo em vista suas nobres intenções.

Ainda assim, o fato de Hermione ter conhecimento de que sua mãe estava completamente bem aliviou um pouco sua mente. Ela o procurara na tarde anterior, mas ele já havia saído para o trabalho.

\- Então, qual é o seu plano brilhante para conseguir a atenção de Belby que você não podia esperar para me contar? – ele perguntou, levantando seu copo e uma sobrancelha.

Ela deu uma olhada no assado no forno e fechou a porta novamente. Levaria mais dez minutos.

\- Bem, mesmo tendo sido bem intencionado o seu conselho sobre envenená-lo, eu realmente não acho que esse é o melhor caminho que eu poderia tomar. – Ela levantou um dedo quando ele começou a protestar – Eu não estou dizendo que não funcionaria, apenas que as potenciais repercussões negativas superam a probabilidade de sucesso.

\- E então seu plano é...? – ele falou lentamente.

\- E então meu plano é brilhante – ela sorriu.

\- Apenas me conte – ele disse, seguindo-a com os olhos conforme ela se movia da cozinha para a mesa e voltava, trazendo os talheres e pratos. Ela podia ser irritantemente presunçosa às vezes.

\- Você sabe que as coisas que Fred e Jorge inventaram são absolutamente brilhantes, certo? O Encanto do Devaneio Patenteado deles é uma parte incrível da magia. E também há os vários itens de segurança, bem como os logros habituais.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

\- Eu nunca estive na loja deles, mas eu posso ter ouvido falar de algo nesse sentido.

\- Mesmo não parecendo que levavam a sério o currículo escolar ou os exames, eles têm mentes extremamente inteligentes e um bom talento para negócios. – Ela pausou, percebendo que ainda pensava neles como um só. E eles ainda eram, de certa forma. Mas eram também dois indivíduos e um deles tinha ido-se para sempre. Ela se apressou no resto de sua explicação para cobrir a pontada que sentia. Fred se foi. Assim como Rony. – De qualquer forma, as Gemialidades Weasley estão crescendo há alguns anos e produziram uma série de notáveis frações de nova magia. Não apenas adaptações de velhos feitiços, mas alguns novos trabalhos realmente impressionantes. Todo mundo pode aprender feitiços e poções existentes de maneira automática. Isso não é exatamente impressionante. Mas desenvolver-se em novas direções é algo bem diferente. Você não vê? A melhor maneira de chamar a atenção de Belby é desenvolvendo uma nova poção para a loja e mostrar a ele que eu compreendo as propriedades bem o suficiente para desenvolver coisas novas e não apenas repetir informações existentes. É disso que nós precisamos agora – forçar os limites do que podemos fazer.

Ela olhou para ele e ficou surpresa ao encontrá-lo sentado lá de forma sombria, sem olhar para ela com a mesma excitação que ela estava sentindo. Soltou um exasperado:

\- Bem?

\- A mãe de Luna Lovegood se matou fazendo esse tipo de experimento, sabe. - Hermione simplesmente olhou para ele, que sentiu como se o olhar o atravessasse, arrastando-se com as palavras. – Ela me contou uma vez. Sua mãe amava realizar experimentos e um dia... as coisas simplesmente saíram do controle.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para esconder sua surpresa com a preocupação dele. Ela nem teria pensado que ele saberia algo assim sobre Luna.

\- Você passou meses consertando um armário sumidouro quebrado, sem saber o que poderia acontecer caso o feitiço não funcionasse corretamente, mas está me alertando para ter cuidado?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu tenho talento para consertar feitiços mal feitos.

\- Eu preparei a Poção Polissuco no segundo ano. E funcionou. Eu diria que tenho um certo talento para poções. - Afinal, transformar-se acidentalmente em um gato não foi um erro em sua preparação, apenas um erro em escolher o cabelo errado das vestes daquela garota. Tinha sido totalmente diferente. Ainda assim, ela se virou e escondeu o rosto tirando o assado do forno até ter certeza de que não estava corada por causa daquele desastre em particular.

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que você não é competente. Apenas... tenha cuidado. - ele terminou, soando patético para seus próprios ouvidos. Teve que adicionar algo... algo Draco - Afinal, os grifinórios tendem a ser impetuosos e se precipitam nas coisas.

Ela revirou os olhos, colocando a carne e as batatas assadas na mesa e sentando-se. - E os sonserinos são tão cuidadosos assim?

Ele sorriu.

\- Quando conta. A autopreservação é um instinto para nós. Nenhum de vocês parece possui-la. - Ele a notou abaixar o rosto e um olhar de horror cruzou sua própria face. - Droga. Isso... não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Hermione respirou fundo. Quantas vezes ela repreendeu Rony e Harry por fazer exatamente isso? Correndo sem medo algum em direção a algo perigoso. E quantas vezes ela esteve do lado deles fazendo o mesmo? Rony se foi. Fred se foi. Colin. Dumbledore. Remo. Sirius. Lillian e James Potter. Frank e Alice Longbottom, corpos permanecendo onde a mente já havia desistido. Ela nem percebeu que estava chorando até Draco colocar um braço em volta dela. Se ela tivesse energia para qualquer coisa além de lágrimas, ela poderia ter rido - ele parecia tão estranho. Não acostumado a confortar outra pessoa. Colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela, mas ficou lá rigidamente. Ela tentou encontrar palavras.

\- Nós não pulamos de um penhasco para tentar ver como é voar sem uma vassoura. Nós pulamos de um penhasco esperando salvar a pessoa presa na borda abaixo. - Ela não tinha certeza de que sua analogia fazia algum sentido (ou se suas palavras eram compreensíveis por meio das lágrimas). Mas foi o melhor que ela conseguiu no momento. Ela se viu xingando de maneira pouco característica. - Droga. Eu consigo passar dias sem chorar e então... - Ela fungou.

Ele levantou a mão para dar um tapinha no ombro dela sem jeito, seu braço já ficando rígido e dolorido quando ele se inclinou para colocá-lo sobre os ombros dela. O que você deveria fazer quando as garotas choravam? Ele não tinha a intenção de ser cruel naquele caso. Era a verdade, mas não era o que ele queria dizer. Salazar. Ele não a via assim há um tempo. Ela poderia passar os próximos três dias de roupão. Estava vagamente consciente de que ela fizera algum tipo de explicação que ele não havia entendido. Isso não importava. Há muito ele aprendeu a blefar na maioria das situações. Levantou-se e se aproximou da cadeira dela para abraçá-la adequadamente. Não era algo que estava particularmente acostumado a fazer. Ela se deixou enterrar o rosto no peito dele e continuou chorando por mais alguns minutos.

\- Obrigada - disse ela, secando os olhos e olhando para a mesa.

Ele deu de ombros sem jeito, ciente de sua camisa agora úmida. Ah, bem. Estava prestes a ir a lavanderia novamente, de qualquer maneira. Ele podia ver que os olhos dela estavam inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar. Na verdade, todo o seu rosto estava. Olhou para o vinho na mesa e decidiu que talvez não fosse uma boa noite para vinho.

\- Chá?

Ela assentiu e permaneceu em seu assento enquanto ele levantava e preparava uma xícara de chá. Ele trouxe para ela e voltou a se sentar. O jantar estava um pouco frio nesse momento, mas eles comeram de qualquer maneira e procuraram um novo tópico de conversa.

\- Você já teve mais aulas de informática na biblioteca?

Draco balançou a cabeça.

\- A garota que ensina parece legal, mas na verdade só ensina a turma iniciante, nada mais avançado. E não tenho muita certeza do que mais você pode fazer com uma dessas máquinas.

\- Oh. - Ela parou por um momento e tomou um gole de chá. - Bem, você pode fazer todo tipo de coisa. Organizar contas e planilhas e enviar mensagens para pessoas em lugares diferentes em pouco tempo. É muito mais rápido do que usar corujas.

\- Mais rápido que um telefone?

\- Tão rápido quanto falar no telefone, mas você pode enviar palavras e imagens, porém tenho quase certeza de que as imagens demoram um pouco mais. Receio não ter muita experiência prática com um computador, apenas uma visão geral. - Ela riu. - Eu nunca nem mesmo tirei minha carteira de motorista. Suponho que não vi a necessidade de fazer isso antes. Provavelmente nunca precisarei de uma.

Eles discutiram por um tempo sobre o processo para obter uma licença para dirigir. No centro, você podia se virar sem carro - havia os ônibus, o metrô e os trens. Com o estacionamento, os carros eram realmente um inconveniente mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas nos subúrbios, onde as coisas eram mais longes... bem, um carro seria útil.

O resto da noite passou pacificamente. Draco permaneceu por um tempo, mas Hermione parecia não mostrar sinais de cair em lágrimas novamente. Ele pensou em não dizer nada, mas quando finalmente estava a caminho da porta, as palavras saíram de sua boca.

\- Eu sei que é da sua conta se você quer ou não arriscar o pescoço na loja do Weasley, mas... tenha cuidado. Eu me acostumei a ter você por perto.

As palavras soaram mais rudes a seus ouvidos do que esperava. Ele não estava acostumado a admitir que queria alguém por perto por qualquer motivo - os Malfoys sempre podiam cuidar de si mesmos.

Hermione olhou para ele com um sorriso irônico. A maior parte da vermelhidão e inchaço de antes haviam se dissipado.

\- Prometo me cuidar. Afinal, eu já me acostumei a estar por perto. Além disso, se eu não estivesse aqui, quem ensinaria você a pagar seus impostos? Pintar seu apartamento?

Ele franziu o cenho para ela.

\- Pintar? Do jeito trouxa?

\- Só se você decidir que está cansado daquelas paredes sem graça - ela admitiu.

\- Estou completamente enjoado delas desde que me mudei.

Ela sorriu para ele.

\- Então eu suponho que você vai precisar de mim por mais um pouco. Eu farei o meu melhor para me manter segura.

Draco assentiu e saiu. Grifinórios malditos. Ele adormeceu naquela noite, pensando em todos os grifinórios que conhecia e ouvira falar, todos morrendo por algo ou alguém. De que adiantava morrer por alguém? Não era melhor viver para eles? Os pais de Potter haviam morrido por ele e isso o levou a uma vida inteira de inferno. Os pais de Draco fizeram o que era necessário para viver por ele. Ele foi assombrado pelos pensamentos e se perguntou se, caso tivesse uma chance, todos agiriam da mesma forma novamente. Ele se agitou e suou nos lençóis, vagamente consciente de que amanhã teria que ser o dia da lavanderia.

Perguntou-se se havia algo trouxa equivalente a uma poção do sono sem sonhos e esperou fervorosamente que houvesse.

Do outro lado do corredor, atrás da porta fechada, Hermione vestiu um dos pulôveres de Rony e se curvou para dormir, levando o pescoço ao rosto e inalando profundamente. Meses haviam se passado. Realmente não cheirava mais a ele. Ela não chorou. Não havia mais lágrimas sobrando para aquelanoite. Houve apenas uma longa espera no escuro até amanhecer.

* * *

Os clientes faziam sons abafados na frente da loja, mas Hermione tentou ignorá-los. Ela tinha uma missão. Ela e Jorge precisavam criar o próximo grande produto dos Weasleys. Se ao menos ela tivesse a menor ideia do que poderia ser.

Jorge estava sentado em seu banquinho, um pouco melancólico. Ele queria encontrar um motivo para rir, mas nada parecia mais engraçado. E se ele abrisse um sorriso, parecia errado, porque não havia um sorriso igual no rosto de Fred.

\- Vamos lá, Jorge, há apenas dois dias você me queria aqui. Vamos fazer algo que deixaria Fred orgulhoso - disse. Ela se perguntou se tudo aquilo era uma péssima ideia. Jorge provavelmente ainda precisava de tempo para si mesmo. Se ela quisesse lidar com o sofrimento de alguém que não fosse o dela, teria procurado Harry há semanas. Ela simplesmente não podia agora. Ainda assim, Lino parecia agradecido ao vê-la entrar naquela manhã e havia lhe confidenciado que tudo o que ele podia fazer era deixá-los sozinhos para que ela tentasse trazer um sorriso ao rosto de Jorge. Ela prometeu fazer o que pudesse. Cansada de se mexer, desceu do banquinho para verificar os projetos semiacabados da oficina.

Havia flores que manchariam suas mãos e ficariam azuis se você apertasse o espinho certo. Havia algum tipo de coisa que se encaixava nos dentes da frente e transformava todas as palavras que você tentava dizer em sons de animais. Havia um pequeno conjunto de espelhos. Uma crosta de massa acompanhada por três folhas pergaminho, cheias de notas. Havia uma tigela extremamente pegajosa com o que poderia ter sido sorvete em uma vida anterior.

\- Nada disso é bom - disse Jorge, vendo-a estudar suas tentativas tímidas de fazer alguma coisa. Ele tentou, honestamente ele tentou. Nada disso era bom.

Hermione franziu a testa.

\- Que tal algo como o meu pergaminho enfeitiçado, mas... menos permanente?

\- Como o que você fez com aquela garota alguns anos atrás? Ma... Marietta, qualquer-que-seja-o-nome-dela?

\- Sim, assim. Mas menos permanente. Se não tivesse sido tão sério, eu não teria usado um encantamento tão forte naqueles furúnculos. E esses espelhos, o que você está tentando fazer com isso?

Ele se levantou e foi olhar para a pequena pilha de espelhos de mão.

\- Ver o futuro. Ou pelo menos uma versão dele. Algo bom para rir em festas, ou talvez em reuniões.

E lentamente, eles começaram a pensar em algumas ideias.

\- O sorvete é realmente uma boa ideia - Hermione disse a certa altura. - E Terror Congelado não é um nome ruim para isso. Só acho que não deveria ter deixado a amostra aqui no último mês.

\- Mês e meio - corrigiu Jorge.

Ela torceu o nariz.

\- Estou surpresa que não haja formigas.

\- Oh, temos um feitiço para isso.

Ela suspirou.

\- Claro que têm.

Até certo ponto, os feitiços domésticos eram uma parte do conhecimento que faltava para ela. Exceto por aqueles que ela usara com Rony e Harry na fuga do ano anterior, os feitiços de limpeza doméstica não fizeram parte de sua educação. Ela estava vagamente consciente de que a Sra. Weasley fazia através de mágica a maioria das coisas que sua mãe fazia à mão ou por aparelhos, mas ela não era maior de idade para fazer os feitiços durante os verões em que estivera lá.

Quando Hermione saiu naquela tarde, eles tinham descartado algumas ideias e concordado em seguir em frente com outras. Houve o início de um plano. Tudo poderia vir a dar certo.

* * *

Hermione abriu a carta que recebeu. Reconheceu a letra da Sra. Weasley na frente. Havia escrito para ela no dia anterior e ficou surpresa por ter recebido uma resposta tão rápido. Não havia demorado muito.

_14/08/1998_

_Hermione,_

_Obrigada por pensar em mim. Eu acho que seu instinto é melhor. Doe-as para onde elas serão mais necessárias._

_A porta está sempre aberta, sempre que você quiser vir._

_Molly_

Ela soltou um suspiro que não sabia que estava segurando. O apartamento estava silencioso, exceto pelo som de Athena tomando um café da manhã. Ela ficou lá por um tempo, lendo novamente.

Finalmente se recompôs e voltou para o quarto. Abriu o armário e começou a olhar as roupas, pegando as peças uma por uma e dobrando-as cuidadosamente na cama. Puxou os cantos retos e alisou as rugas. Conjurou várias bolsas resistentes para elas. Abriu uma das gavetas da cômoda que não era aberta há algum tempo e acrescentou meias e cuecas ao topo.

Ela juntou tudo e levou até a porta. Precisava fazer isso agora ou ela simplesmente não faria. Mas era longe demais para carregá-las por conta própria, e as bolsas pareciam muito pesadas. Ela as carregou pelo corredor e bateu na porta de Draco, fazendo malabarismos com as mãos até que tivesse uma mão livre para bater.

Levou apenas um momento para ele abrir a porta, ainda de pijama, apesar de a manhã estar a caminho do meio-dia.

\- Hermione.

\- Você vem comigo? Vou deixar as roupas de Rony para algumas pessoas que precisam delas - explicou ela, as palavras saindo da boca sem ordem certa.

Ele piscou para ela, vendo-a parada lá com as bolsas pesadas nos braços. Ele abafou um bocejo. Com certeza deveria haver algo trouxa equivalente a uma poção de sono sem sonhos. Ele assentiu.

\- Eu irei. Sente-se por um minuto enquanto eu me visto.

Hermione sorriu agradecida e colocou suas malas para dentro. Seria uma experiência bastante difícil; pelo menos ela não teria que fazer isso sozinha. Não eram apenas roupas - era a camisa que ele usara na primeira vez em que a convidara para sair e mil outros dias juntos. Eram lembranças. Ela ainda teria que encontrar um lugar para doar as vestes dele, mas pelo menos não veria todas as suas roupas trouxas toda vez que fosse se vestir. Ela apenas manteve o suéter em que dormira nas últimas duas noites. Era o que a Sra. Weasley havia feito. A vida continuara. As roupas seriam muito melhores para alguém usar do que assombrando seu armário.

* * *

_Notas finais:_

_1\. Novo cronograma de postagens: SEGUNDA - QUARTA - SEXTA.__Porém pode acontecer de sair capítulo novo em um outro dia da semana, dependendo do meu tempo livre. Então sugiro que sigam a fic e o meu perfil para que sejam notificados quando houver capítulo novo._

_2\. Obrigada __krolagataborralheira p__elo comentário no último capítulo, amei saber que você está amando a história!_

__3\. Deixem comentários, por favor!__


	16. Estratégia

**Capítulo 16: Estratégia**

* * *

Hermione estava fazendo o melhor que podia. Mas começou a se preocupar que talvez ela não fosse naturalmente engraçada. Não é como se as pessoas não tivessem feito essa acusação antes - inúmeras vezes, na verdade. As pessoas diziam que ela não reconheceria uma piada nem se a mesma pulasse na frente dela, e essa era provavelmente uma das formas mais brandas de acusação. Quantas vezes a perguntaram se ela tinha uma varinha a pressionando... bem, em algum lugar onde uma varinha não deveria estar, só porque não achou algo tão divertido quanto outra pessoa. Ela teria jurado que tinha senso de humor, mas encontrar coisas que outras pessoas achariam divertidas parecia de repente uma luta, agora que ela estava tentando ativamente fazê-lo. Ir para a loja estava começando a parecer tortura.

Ela fez uma careta.

\- Sapatos que só permitem andar em círculos?

\- É brilhante.

\- É horrível.

Ela suspirou. Em algum lugar lá fora, havia um produto brilhante pronto para nascer. Se ao menos ela pudesse descobrir o que era.

* * *

Draco estava na biblioteca. Ele tinha um pouco de tempo antes de ir para seu turno no restaurante. Olhou para os livros a sua volta e para os computadores (atualmente em uso por outros usuários) e se perguntou se havia alguma maneira de preencher suas lacunas de conhecimento o suficiente para conseguir qualquer outro tipo de trabalho. Além do fato de estar dolorido e trabalhar por muito pouco salário, ele estava entediado. Perguntou-se como os outros em seu turno conseguiam sobreviver. Eles fariam aquilo para sempre? O Ministério estava pagando seu aluguel e dando a ele uma certa quantia de dinheiro vivo todos os meses, mas mesmo assim sequer chegava perto do estilo de vida com o qual ele estava acostumado.

Sentindo que nenhum dos computadores em que ele estava de olho estaria livre antes de sair, Draco abandonou o local em que estava escondido e caminhou pelo corredor. Pegou um livro grande e pesado e o folheou, olhando fotos de pirâmides e outros monumentos colossais de pedra. Era engraçado pensar nos trouxas tentando atribuí-los à habilidade de pessoas primitivas com cordas e troncos. Talvez não todos, mas pelo menos alguns tinham sido claramente construídos por bruxos.

Ele supunha que a vida como trouxa nas circunstâncias atuais era melhor do que estar em Azkaban com sua magia, mas aquela vida às vezes era solitária. Ele agora era mais ou menos bem-vindo ao parque, aos sábados, e às vezes se juntava aos caras de lá. Outras vezes, porém, parecia muito trabalho lembrar-se de não falar sobre magia ou coisas que lhe eram naturais. Ele pensou que a professora de informática que havia conhecido ali na biblioteca poderia gostar dele, mas o que ele a diria para ela?

\- Eu recolho a louça quatro ou cinco noites por semana e não posso contar nada sobre o meu passado anterior a dois meses e meio atrás - ele murmurou para si mesmo. Não. A única pessoa com quem ele realmente podia conversar era Hermione. Ele conseguia lidar com interações superficiais com os trouxas - interagir com seus clientes e colegas de trabalho, comprar comida - mas isso era tudo.

* * *

Draco bateu à porta de Hermione. Ele havia pegado o turno do dia e então tinha sábado à noite para fazer o que quisesse pela primeira vez há muito tempo. Depois de assistir televisão por meia hora ao chegar em casa, os anúncios estavam cansando-o. Demorou apenas um momento para ela abrir a porta e, sem cerimônia, ele declarou:

\- Estou pedindo pizza. Você está com fome?

\- Eu poderia comer - disse ela. - Você quer entrar?

Ele pediu a pizza, entrou e sentou-se à mesa, olhando as anotações que ela havia espalhado e começava a ordenar.

\- É sábado à noite. Você não precisa trabalhar? - ela perguntou, recolhendo suas anotações e certificando-se de que estavam organizadas em suas pilhas apropriadas antes de colocá-las de lado.

\- Eu estava no turno do dia.

\- Sortudo.

Eles se sentaram e conversaram sobre seus dias. O sorvete Terror Congelado não estava indo muito bem, e Hermione estava procurando outra ideia. A mudança de temperatura simplesmente não havia se encaixado bem com a poção.

Quando eles se atualizaram sobre seus dias e a pizza ainda não havia chegado, Draco foi até a coleção de filmes de Hermione. Não havia muitos, mas ela havia salvado algumas coisas de sua infância. Ele os folheou e escolheu um filme com um homem de casaco roxo brilhante e uma variedade de cores berrantes ao seu redor. Ele estava disposto a apostar que seria divertido.

\- Este?

Hermione olhou para ver o que estava em sua mão.

\- Eu não assisto isso há anos.

\- Sobre o que é?

\- Sobre um homem que mata crianças de maneiras indescritíveis e escraviza toda uma população. - Os lábios dela se contraíram. - Ou um homem que faz deliciosos doces em um país das maravilhas que não deveria ser real. Faça a sua escolha.

\- Vamos descobrir.

E assim, eles assistiram _A fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate,_ parando apenas por tempo suficiente para receber a pizza. Hermione se perguntou se havia um equivalente mágico ao chiclete de Violet - um banquete em um pedaço de chiclete. Seria uma boa ração de emergência para os aurores, caso existisse. Ela teria que levar a ideia para Jorge.

* * *

Draco se viu levando as roupas para a lavanderia mais uma vez e se perguntou se teria sido menos trabalhoso tentar lavar as roupas em seu próprio apartamento ao invés de arrastá-las para longe, esperar em uma sala quente e abafada por duas horas, e arrastar tudo de volta.

Quando chegou em casa, sua camisa estava bastante repugnante, sem mencionar uma pequena marca de mão suja de doce que conseguiu encontrar o caminho até a bainha de sua camisa. Havia uma criança pequena na lavanderia que se mostrou totalmente imperturbável ao seu olhar penetrante de Draco.

Pensando que não havia muito a perder, ele largou a roupa na cama e tirou a camisa. Pensou em encher a pia e deixar cair a camisa, mas uma olhada lhe disse que ele precisaria esfregá-la. Suas pobres mãos aristocráticas não estavam acostumadas com os rigores da lavagem e dos produtos químicos e não responderam bem da última vez que teve que fazer uma limpeza no banheiro. Hermione estava disposta a dar a ele qualquer conselho que pedisse, mas ela lhe disse que, sob nenhuma circunstância, faria o trabalho pesado para ele (por assim dizer); era o banheiro dele e ela era sua amiga, não sua empregada. Às vezes ainda era estranho pensar nela como uma amiga, e não "a sangue ruim" ou "a sabe-tudo de cabelos volumosos de Weasley", mas ele supunha que eles eram amigos agora. Realmente não havia outra palavra para isso. Ela era quase sua única fonte de interação social amigável. Eles haviam desfrutado de alguns passatempos juntos. Amiga. Era um novo conceito para ele.

Decidindo evitar a pia por um momento, Draco encharcou a camisa com dois _pumps_ de sabonete e abriu a torneira da banheira, colocando a rolha. O que se seguiu foi uma lavagem de camisa inadequada e com o maior consumo de energia possível. Pareceu levar uma eternidade para passar o sabão no tecido manualmente e ainda mais para limpá-lo. As manchas de doces ainda estavam lá e ele tinha certeza de que o cheiro de sabonete estava apenas mascarando o cheiro de seu suor, em vez de realmente removê-lo. Ele fez o possível para tentar tirar a maior parte da água antes de pendurar a camisa na cortina do chuveiro, mas, quando voltou algum tempo depois, _ainda _estava úmida _e_ havia uma grande poça no chão. E tinha as rugas mais terríveis de Merlin.

Talvez a caminhada até a lavanderia valesse a pena, afinal.

_Obrigado, Salazar. _Ele não teria essa noção até depois de lavar a maior parte da roupa e jogar tudo na banheira. Ele só podia imaginar como doeria suas costas se decidisse no meio do caminho que era uma péssima ideia e tivesse que carregar roupas encharcadas e molhadas em vez de secas.

* * *

Hermione e Jorge estavam com a cabeça inclinada sobre o espaço de trabalho nos fundos da loja, folheando suas anotações.

\- Este.

\- Eu não acho viável.

\- Que tal agora?

\- Bem, como _você_ faria isso? Eu certamente não inventei nada.

A morena torceu o nariz; ela também não tinha como fazer aquilo. Com o tempo, poderia vir a conseguir, mas ela precisava de algo brilhante imediatamente.

\- Alguns dos mais vendidos são os itens menores e mais baratos, certo? Porque eles são acessíveis a um público mais amplo, certo?

\- Claro. As Vomitilhas se esgotam rapidamente, mas temos o mesmo pacote de tamanho grande de fogos de artifício na prateleira há um mês.

\- Que tal ... - Ela pensou no filme da noite anterior com um sorriso. - Que tal um Quebra-Queixo Perpétuo?

Jorge arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Perpétuo não parece bom. Eles não precisariam comprar outro.

\- É... é um doce mítico de um filme trouxa. Doces projetados para crianças sem muito dinheiro. Dura para sempre. Mas nós poderíamos... - ela procurou em sua mente. - Nós poderíamos fazer uma reviravolta. Nunca fica menor, dura para sempre, mas quanto mais você chupa, pior é o sabor.

Houve um flash de luz nos olhos de Jorge.

\- Brilhante. As crianças os comprariam aos montes e competiriam com seus amigos.

E assim, o _Pirulito Eterno_ nasceu. Na verdade, a ideia nasceu; lançar o produto ainda levaria um tempo.

* * *

Draco franziu a testa para a vitrine enquanto voltava do supermercado _Sainsbury's_. Ele olhou para uma vitrine com uma vassoura de plástico, vestes de aparência esfarrapada e um chapéu pontudo coberto de estrelas. Uma certa curiosidade mórbida tomou conta dele. Ele trocou as compras de braço. Elas não eram tão pesadas. Empurrou a porta para o lado e entrou.

Haviam fantasias por toda a loja, muitas para crianças, outras para adultos. O traje de "polícia" de uma mulher que parecia consistir em uma saia curta e uma blusa azul de tamanho pequeno, com um distintivo e um bastão. Uma fantasia de enfermeira semelhante estava ao lado. Havia uma fantasia de vampiro, que parecia consistir em uma capa e um conjunto de dentes falsos. Um kit de maquiagem estava pendurado ao lado. Por alguma razão, a fantasia da bruxa tinha pintura facial verde e verrugas no kit de maquiagem ao lado das vestes, vassoura e chapéu. Era preto e pontudo. Por que a pintura facial verde?

Ele revirou os olhos para o traje de bruxo, que parecia consistir em outras vestes, um chapéu de lantejoulas e uma barba que teria envergonhado a de Dumbledore. As fantasias dos duendes tinham o nariz e as orelhas totalmente errados. Havia todo tipo de figurino que ele não conseguia identificar (ou se eles tinham rótulos, eles realmente não tinham nenhum significado para ele). Meias e capas. Vestidos. Asas. Orelhas pontudas. Comidas. Parecia haver toda uma variedade imaginável.

O funcionário pigarreou.

\- Posso lhe ajudar com algo?

Draco desviou os olhos das fantasias.

\- Só dando uma olhada.

* * *

Hermione pegou algumas coisas quando saiu da Gemialidades Weasley naquela tarde e se viu batendo à porta de Draco. Ela havia saído cedo, querendo pegá-lo antes de seu turno no restaurante.

\- Hermione.

\- Draco. Posso entrar?

Ele se afastou para deixá-la entrar, olhando os pacotes nos braços dela.

\- Eu pensei que, como é Halloween, eu poderia trazer algumas coisas. Vou à Hogsmeade amanhã para ver Gina. Prometi a ela que a veria quando pudesse. Será o primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade do ano. Ela se sentou naturalmente à mesa dele e começou a desempacotar as coisas que trouxera. Tortinhas de abóbora, bolos de caldeirão. Nada mágico, mas era o tipo de comida bruxa que alguém deveria ter no Halloween.

Ele olhou para a variedade apreciativamente.

\- Eu vou fazer chá.

\- Não esqueça os pratos.

Ele voltou um momento depois, com os pratos na mão.

\- A chaleira está ligada. - Ele puxou uma cadeira e juntou-se a ela, pegando uma tortinha. - O que os trouxas fazem no Halloween, afinal? Eu vi as roupas mais feias de bruxos e bruxas. Por que eles acham que as bruxas são verdes?

Hermione riu.

\- Crianças pequenas vestem fantasias e vão de porta em porta pedindo doces. Os adultos tendem a ter festas de fantasias mais focadas em álcool do que em doces, eu acho. Bruxas verdes. Isso remonta há quase 60 anos. Um dos primeiros filmes a cores. Antes disso, eram preto e branco. - Ela mordeu um bolo de caldeirão. - _O Mágico de Oz_. Eles decidiram que de fato você pode julgar um livro pela capa e que bruxas más eram feias e boas bruxas eram lindas. - Ela bufou suavemente. - Eu me pergunto o que eles fariam comigo. - Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos volumosos.

Draco se levantou da mesa, certo de que a chaleira deveria já estar fervendo.

\- Hermione, alguém já soube o que fazer com você?

Hermione observou-o desaparecer na cozinha e reaparecer alguns momentos depois, carregando xícaras fumegantes. Ela pegou uma das mãos dele com cuidado, não querendo derramar a água fervente em suas mãos.

\- Obrigada. Suponho que não. Não tenho certeza se Harry conseguiu decidir se eu era uma amiga ou uma irmã. Rony levou anos para concluir que eu era uma garota. - Ela empurrou mais palavras da boca, distanciando-se do nome de Rony. - Sabe-tudo, _nerd_, leitora ávida, corajosa, inteligente, com muito medo de quebrar as regras. Uma pilha de contradições. Às vezes, nem eu tenho certeza do que fazer comigo mesma.

Ele tomou um gole de chá e olhou para ela por cima da borda da xícara.

\- Claramente você também não sabe o que fazer de si mesma. - Havia um ar da velha arrogância Malfoy sobre ele, com um toque de um sorriso. - Tudo bem. Eu mal sei o que fazer de mim mesmo agora. Aqui estou eu, herdeiro Malfoy. Sentado sob uma lâmpada piscando em um apartamento trouxa, comendo Bolos de Caldeirão e prestes a andar por vários quarteirões para pegar uma máquina grande e bastante fedida pela cidade, e então tansportar pratos de comida para clientes ingratos.

\- Você pode trocar a lâmpada facilmente. Eu vou lhe mostrar como.

\- Eu já fiz isso uma vez antes.

Um sorriso ecoou no rosto de Hermione.

\- Aí está sua resposta. Você pode dizer que não sabe o que fazer de si mesmo, mas eu sei. Você é um sobrevivente. Está se adaptando às suas circunstâncias e conseguindo se manter em seus próprios pés em um mundo que nunca pensei que você teria que viver. Um mundo em que você dificilmente poderia imaginar os detalhes. Uma vida em que você não tem dinheiro ou conexões suficientes para resolver todos os seus problemas.

Ele revirou os olhos e tomou outro gole de chá.

\- Dinheiro e conexões nunca resolveram tantos problemas quanto eu gostaria que tivessem resolvido. Eu poderia comprar meu caminho para uma equipe de quadribol, mas não para o respeito de ninguém.

Eles deixaram a conversa voltar para tópicos mais leves e fizeram as Tortas de Abóbora e Bolos de Caldeirão durarem até Draco ter que sair para o trabalho. Quando ele trancou a porta atrás de si e Hermione começou a voltar para seu próprio apartamento, ele perguntou: - Você tem esse filme sobre bruxas? Eu gostaria de ver essa bruxa verde.

\- Vou verificar. Se não, tenho certeza de que posso encontrá-lo em algum lugar.

* * *

Hermione decidiu aparatar em Hogsmeade. O dia seguinte ao Dia das Bruxas amanheceu claro e não muito frio. Ela se ocupou pelo apartamento até o momento em que combinara de encontrar Gina, vestindo então um conjunto de vestes e desaparecendo.

Mesmo com os estudantes de Hogwarts ocupando bastante espaço nas ruas, Hogsmeade parecia menos cheia que o Beco Diagonal. Ainda estava coberta por todas as decorações de Halloween do dia anterior. Tinha uma sensação de calma, mas não exatamente a constância do Beco Diagonal. Talvez por causa de todas as casas espalhadas, em vez de apenas comércio. Parecia... um pouco mais ampla. Certamente parecia maior do que há alguns anos.

Ela foi ao Três Vassouras. Estava com algumas dúvidas sobre ir até lá novamente, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia sugerir a Cabeça de Javali. Encontrou uma mesa e se acomodou. Mal havia se passado um minuto quando o brilho familiar dos cabelos ruivos chamou sua atenção. Gina rapidamente a encontrou.

\- Aí está você. Estou tão feliz que conseguiu. Tenho muito a lhe dizer.

Hermione ouviu enquanto Gina a atualizava sobre os eventos em sua vida e no mundo em geral. Percy aparentemente começou a escrever para ela regularmente, querendo se reconectar com mais força e não perder a conexão com a família. Sua mãe também escrevia com mais frequência. As aulas de Gina estavam indo bem. Neville parecia ter mantido a força do espírito e da personalidade que ele obtivera no ano anterior. Ele não aceitava nenhuma merda de ninguém, mas sabia como conseguir o que precisava e garantir que todos estivessem trabalhando em direção ao mesmo objetivo. Dênis Creevey carregava a câmera do irmão em todos os lugares, mas raramente tirava fotos. Lilá voltou a Hogwarts e era uma pessoa muito mais quieta do que antes, mas estava começando a sorrir novamente. O ano passado parecia ter envelhecido McGonagall um pouco, mas ela era resistente como uma velha árvore e não iria a lugar nenhum tão depressa.

\- E como você está? - Gina perguntou.

\- Estou bem. Trabalhando com Jorge agora. Passei no meu N.I.E.M. de poções e comecei a ler alguns livros de Transfiguração que McGonagall me enviou.

\- Você poderia voltar para Hogwarts. Tenho certeza que McGonagall daria um jeito.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

-Eu estou bem onde estou. Realmente. Eu não acho que estou disposta a aguentar a constante pressão em Hogwarts.

Gina olhou para ela, procurando seu rosto.

\- Você não está solitária? - ela perguntou sem rodeios. - Sem mim, sem Harry, sem Rony... - Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Eu prometo que estou bem, Gina. Vou trabalhar com Jorge. Ainda estou estudando. Se eu começar a sentir que preciso de companhia, Draco está do outro lado do corredor.

\- Draco? - Gina ecoou, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao uso do primeiro nome de Malfoy.

\- Ele não é exatamente o idiota insuportável que costumava ser. - Ela encolheu os ombros e tomou um gole de sua bebida. - Além disso, é divertido vê-lo se adaptar. Ele lava a própria roupa agora e pode cozinhar. Ele tem um emprego. - Ela não tinha certeza de como descrevê-lo. Supunha que eles eram amigos agora e não apenas conhecidos do outro lado do corredor. - Ele é mais como uma pessoa comum e não um pirralho mimado e arruinado.

\- Malfoy? Sério?

\- Sério. Algumas semanas atrás, eu doei as roupas de Rony para um abrigo próximo. Sinto muito, eu provavelmente deveria ter perguntado se você queria alguma coisa antes de fazer isso, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia ver tudo pendurado no meu armário todos os dias. Enfim, Draco me ajudou a carregar tudo. Nem sequer reclamou da caminhada ou do quão pesado tudo isso era. - Ela girou sua cerveja amanteigada na garrafa por um momento.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu não preciso de nenhuma roupa de Rony. - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, olhando para a amiga. Hermione parecia estar bem. E mesmo que Malfoy fosse o único... amigo... que ela tinha por perto, pelo menos havia alguém. E havia Jorge, é claro. Ele ficaria de olho nela. - Como está o Jorge? Eu realmente não tenho tido notícias dele.

\- Ele está começando a parecer mais como ele mesmo novamente, embora ainda tenha seus momentos.

Elas terminaram as bebidas e saíram juntas pela vila. Hermione comprou algumas penas novas e um pote de tinta. Ela podia ver Hogwarts à distância, mas não queria ir até lá.

\- Você não vai ver Neville? - Gina perguntou, preparando-se para voltar.

\- Não desta vez. Mas diga olá a ele por mim. McGonagall também.

Ela a abraçou com força.

\- Não seja uma estranha.

* * *

_\- Obrigada a todos que têm comentado na fic!_

_\- Capítulo novo na sexta ;)_

_\- Comentários, por favor?_


	17. Doença

**Capítulo 17: Doença**

* * *

A pele sob seus olhos parecia inchada. Seu nariz estava em carne viva. Sua garganta ardia. Ele fez a única coisa lógica.

\- Eu acho que posso estar morrendo - Draco disse em seu telefone, depois de digitar o número de Hermione e sequer aguardar ela responder.

\- Morrendo?

\- Você não parece preocupada.

\- Você não parece estar morrendo. Eu terminarei aqui em alguns minutos. - Hermione desligou o telefone e olhou para Jorge. - Aparentemente, Draco está morrendo e me convidou para assistir.

\- Posso ir? Rony não gostaria que eu perdesse isso.

Hermione riu.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que é um alarme falso. Não gostaria que você fosse com essa ideia e tivesse sua expectativa frustrada. – Além disso, o Pirulito Eterno está tão perto de ser finalizado. - Ela guardou o telefone.

\- Isso realmente é comum entre os trouxas?

\- Eles estão ficando mais populares. É apenas uma versão móvel do telefone. Você não prestou muita atenção nos Estudos Trouxas, não é mesmo?

\- Absolutamente não. Como isso funciona? - ele perguntou alegremente, feliz por atrasá-la de ir ver Malfoy. E apenas um pouco verdadeiramente curioso.

\- Todo mundo que tem um telefone - móvel ou não - recebe um número específico. Se você tem o número de alguém, pode ligar para ele. É como enfiar a cabeça na lareira para uma ligação de Flu.

\- Não, isso é melhor. Você pode carregá-lo com você.

\- Fico surpresa que o mundo bruxo não tenha um equivalente popular. Harry tinha um conjunto de espelhos que antes pertenciam a Sirius e o pai dele, mas eu nunca vi nada parecido em nenhuma loja. E acho que o os espelhos só podiam entrar em contato um com o outro.

Jorge balançou a cabeça, os cabelos desgrenhados voando um pouco.

\- Não existe nada parecido no mercado. Eles devem ter feito isso sozinhos. Mas se pudéssemos fazer um equivalente mágico de um desses telefones...

\- Seria brilhante.

\- Definitivamente brilhante - ele concordou.

\- Vou garantir que Draco não esteja realmente morrendo e voltarei. Temos trabalho a fazer. - Com um vislumbre de um sorriso, ela desapareceu e reapareceu em seu apartamento. Ela atravessou o corredor até o apartamento de Draco e bateu à porta.

Hermione ouviu uma resposta abafada e abriu a porta, dando-lhe um toque discreto com a varinha.

Draco estava esparramado no sofá com o edredom da cama cobrindo-o parcialmente. Ele olhou para ela de forma acusativa, com olhos levemente vidrados.

\- Você demorou a chegar aqui.

Ela olhou para ele.

\- Bem, você não está morrendo. - Ela se aproximou do sofá de qualquer maneira e colocou as costas da mão na testa dele. - Você está com um pouco de febre - ela admitiu. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e a pele ao redor deles estava inchada. Um pouco de umidade escorria de seu nariz. Provavelmente era o pior estado em que ela já o tinha visto.

\- Eu preciso de uma Poção Apimentada.

\- Absolutamente não.

\- Estou morrendo.

\- Não está. Você está doente de uma maneira perfeitamente normal.

\- Então os trouxas simplesmente... suportam isso?

Ela cruzou os braços.

\- Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, diria que você está com um resfriado, embora possivelmente seja uma gripe, caso seu estômago começar a dar problemas. Em ambos os casos, provavelmente é viral e não há cura. Posso comprar alguns medicamentos trouxas que vão ajudar com os sintomas, mas não vou te trazer poções que possam arriscar os termos da sua sentença e possivelmente nos enviar para Azkaban. - Ela olhou para as vestes e suspirou. - Eu não tenho nada do outro lado do corredor no momento, mas dê-me alguns minutos para vestir algumas roupas trouxas e eu irei à _Sainsbury's_. Ela não lhe daria a Poção Apimentada da despensa. Parte de todo aquele castigo era fazê-lo entender como era a vida de um trouxa. Talvez ele chegasse a apreciar melhor os nascidos trouxas e a própria magia que possuía. Com isso em mente, ela não demorou muito a sair, encontrar todos os itens necessários e trazê-los da loja. Ela colocou a sacola no sofá ao lado de Draco quando voltou. Não havia se incomodado em bater.

\- Eu trouxe praticamente uma farmácia para você. Pastilhas de tosse para sua garganta. Anti-histamínico para o nariz escorrendo. Uma caixa gigante de lenços de papel. Paracetamol para a febre - ela anunciou. - Leia os rótulos nas laterais das garrafas e não tome demais.

\- E a sopa?

\- O que?

\- Quando eu estava doente na Mansão, os elfos domésticos me faziam sopa.

\- Eu não sou um elfo doméstico.

Ele continuou olhando para ela com uma expressão ferida.

\- A melhor coisa que você pode fazer agora é tomar seu remédio e ir dormir - disse ela, deixando a voz um pouco mais suave. - Ligue para o restaurante e diga a eles que você não trabalhará hoje à noite. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, mas talvez traga alguma coisa quando voltar para casa. - Hermione deixou o olhar lamentável de Draco e voltou para a loja, onde começou a elaborar uma lista de anotações para Jorge sobre como os telefones celulares funcionavam e que tipo de recursos eles tinham, para que ele pudesse começar a procurar por equivalentes mágicos.

\- Essa é a terceira vez que você olha para o espaço - Jorge disse a ela. - Vamos lá, Malfoy realmente está morrendo, não está?

\- Não, ele está apenas agindo como um completo bebê com um resfriado. - Ela suspirou. - Ele só pensa que está morrendo porque está acostumado a ter magia disponível para resolver seus problemas. E suponho que também seja porque ele tinha outras pessoas por perto para resolver seus problemas durante a maior parte de sua vida. Não posso deixar de pensar que, caso alguém sugerisse remover sua magia anos atrás, muitos problemas poderiam ter sido evitados. Sei que é uma punição rara, mas acho que é muito mais reabilitadora do que enviar alguém para Azkaban. A Suprema Corte deveria considerar mais.

Jorge encolheu os ombros.

\- Há algumas pessoas que provavelmente poderiam ser ajudadas dessa maneira. E há pessoas que chutariam seu traseiro se não pudessem te amaldiçoar.

Hermione estremeceu, lembrando com detalhes da faca que Belatriz tinha usado para desenhar letras em seu braço. Algumas pessoas não precisavam de magia para serem cruéis.

Lino notou o silêncio que se instalou nos fundos da loja e enfiou a cabeça pela porta com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

\- Vocês crianças não deveriam estar trabalhando no nosso próximo grande gerador de dinheiro? Aquela nova jaqueta de pele de dragão que eu quero não vai se pagar, sabe?

Jorge lançou uma pena em direção a ele, estilo dardo, e conseguiu acertar a manga de suas vestes.

\- Você precisa de uma jaqueta de pele de dragão, ela teria ricocheteado isso imediatamente.

\- Diga isso ao meu chefe. Sou muito mal pago e preciso de um aumento - Lino lhe disse, de forma sedutora. Ele deu uma piscadela para Hermione e voltou para a parte principal da loja.

\- Acho que não faremos mais nada esta tarde. O Pirulito Eterno está pronto para ser lançado assim que tivermos uma quantidade suficiente produzida e embalada. Devemos começar a vendê-los em menos de uma semana.

\- E eu vou colocar meu cérebro para pensar sobre como fazer os Telefones-Espelho funcionarem. - Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Jorge. - Vejo você amanhã.

Hermione aparatou em uma pequena travessa no seu bairro e foi em busca de algumas sopa para viagem. Sopa na mão, ela voltou ao prédio para entregá-la ao bebê crescido.

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram bastante infelizes para Draco. Sentia a cabeça pesada, estava exausto, mas não conseguia dormir, por causa da tosse, os espirros e as dificuldades gerais de respirar. E Hermione só lhe trazia comida cerca de um quarto das vezes em que ele pedia, então fazia questão de pedir frequentemente para aumentar suas chances. A certa altura - ela parecia bastante exasperada - trouxe meia dúzia de latas de sopa e explicou como era fácil abri-las e aquecê-las.

\- Não é a mesma coisa que a sopa que você trouxe do restaurante - ressaltou.

\- É claro que não. Aquilo era fresco e caseiro e isso é enlatado. Mas você não tem um elfo doméstico ou sua mãe para cozinhar para você, então terá que se contentar com o que puder. Você pode ter a sorte de ter um amigo que às vezes te trará algo quando você estiver absolutamente miserável, mas eu não sou sua empregada e não atenderei a todos os seus caprichos - ela disse severamente. Além disso, parecia que ele estava começando a se recuperar.

-Quando você estiver se sentindo bem o suficiente, sugiro levar toda a sua roupa de cama para a lavanderia. Se continuar dormindo nela cheia de germes, você terá uma recaída.

Draco gemeu ao pensar em fazer a viagem. Ele não havia deixado o apartamento por vários dias, exceto algumas viagens pelo corredor com o cobertor em volta dele para pedir a Hermione algo para comer. Ela o mandava de volta para seu próprio apartamento, dizendo que ele não era bem-vindo no dela até que parasse de tossir e espirrar. Ele passou um bom tempo assistindo televisão, por falta de algo melhor para fazer, até que Hermione lhe trouxe um quebra-cabeça.

\- É uma das maneiras que os trouxas usam para se divertirem nas reuniões de família e quando estão em casa - explicou ela, entregando-lhe uma caixa com a foto de uma casa e jardim.

\- Mil peças? - ele disse, sacudindo a caixa.

\- Sim. Você não vai terminar isso tão cedo. - Havia uma certa satisfação em sua voz quando ela disse aquilo. No entanto, havia ainda mais satisfação no rosto de Draco quando ele conseguiu convencê-la a ficar um pouco e ajudá-lo a começar. Eles tinham montado a maioria das peças da borda e uma parte de uma das janelas quando ela se levantou e tirou a poeira de suas vestes para sair.

* * *

Fiel à estimativa de Jorge, o Pirulito Eterno estava à venda nas Gemialidades Weasley no início da segunda semana de novembro. Alguns pacotes demonstrativos foram também enviados à Gina em Hogwarts. Hermione esperava que, a qualquer momento, McGonagall enviaria uma carta de reclamação a Molly e Molly, por sua vez, enviaria a Jorge um berrador.

Mas os dias se passaram e nenhum berrador chegou. Porém, pedidos chegaram de Hogwarts e várias pessoas entraram pessoalmente na loja para comprá-los. Aparentemente, alguém no escritório da Execução das Leis da Magia havia se apossado de alguns e pensado que era uma farsa - então todo o escritório estava interessado neles agora, como se fossem crianças em idade escolar. Hermione estremeceu. Durante o processo de desenvolvimento, ela e Jorge haviam testado o doce neles mesmos. O sabor era delicioso a princípio, porém só piorava com o tempo. Eles estavam vendendo como... bem, como doces.

Ela e Jorge estavam trabalhando duro para fazer mais Pirulitos Eternos, além de reabastecer vários outros itens que haviam voltado a aumentar de popularidade à medida que as pessoas procuravam o novo produto.

Hermione viu-se escrevendo para Molly um dia, perguntando como ela estava indo, contando um pouco de como ela mesma estava. Ela postou a carta antes que pudesse mudar de ideia.

* * *

Draco havia passado por sua primeira experiência de doença como trouxa e decidiu não ter que experimentar novamente. Ao perguntar sobre o que ele precisava fazer para minimizar essa possibilidade, ele aprendeu sobre como os trouxas acreditavam que a doença se espalhava, foi instruído a comer muitos legumes e tomar pílulas chamadas vitaminas, além de ingerir muita água, fazer exercícios e dormir adequadamente.

Ele não havia terminado o quebra-cabeça durante sua doença e pensou em guardá-lo para tirá-lo da mesa, mas parecia uma pena arruinar todo aquele esforço sem terminar, então o deixou lá. Um dia, incomodou-o o fato daquilo estar ali, três quartos terminados, e convidou Hermione para passar a noite terminando de montar.

Finalmente eles terminaram.

\- Bem, isso foi trabalhoso. E agora?

\- Agora? Nós desmontamos e colocamos de volta na caixa para a próxima vez que você ficar doente - explicou Hermione, procurando pela caixa.

\- Depois de todo esse trabalho? - Ele fez uma pausa. - E "a próxima vez"? Estou tomando vitaminas agora. Não vou ficar doente.

A morena de cabelos espessos bufou.

\- As vitaminas ajudam seu sistema imunológico, mas elas não evitam que você fique doente. Isso pode muito bem acontecer novamente. - Ela estudou o quebra-cabeça por um momento. - Existe uma alternativa para o quebra-cabeça, se você quiser sua mesa de volta sem desmontá-lo.

\- O que é?

\- Eu nunca fiz isso sozinha, mas já vi outras pessoas que o fizeram. Podemos conseguir um tipo especial de cola para pintar as peças, de modo que ela seque como um todo, e depois emoldurar. Você não tem nada nas paredes. Isso pode trazer um pouco de vida à sua sala.

\- Você se ofereceu uma vez para me ajudar a pintar as paredes.

\- Você nunca disse que sim.

\- A oferta ainda está de pé?

\- Se você estiver interessado. É muito trabalhoso.

\- Que tal quarta-feira?

\- Vamos começar pela sala e ver se você quer fazer mais alguma coisa - ela concordou.

\- E o quebra-cabeça?

Hermione riu.

\- Terça-feira nós vamos procurar suprimentos de pintura e cola para o quebra-cabeça. Só não deixe Xavier derrubá-lo enquanto isso.

* * *

A loja de equipamentos foi uma loucura. Draco mal conseguia entender quantas coisas diferentes eram necessárias apenas para mudar a cor de suas paredes.

\- O que é isso? Por que eu preciso comprar isso? - ele perguntou, assistindo Hermione colocar rolos de algo azul na cesta.

\- É fita, para que você possa obter faixas limpas e não fazer uma bagunça no chão.

\- Você já fez isso antes? - ele perguntou, subitamente desconfiado. Parecia demais. Havia pincéis e coisas cilíndricas. Fita. Uma grande folha de plástico. Bandejas. Eles nem tinham escolhido uma cor para as paredes ainda.

\- Não - ela admitiu. - Mas eu li sobre isso. E eu me lembro de quando meus pais pintaram a cozinha quando eu tinha sete anos. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Eu não conseguia controlar minha magia na época e fiquei tão chateada com o fato de meu livro ser tirado de mim - minha mãe me disse que eu não podia ler na mesa de jantar e então o colocou em cima da geladeira. A próxima coisa que eu me lembro é do livro flutuando para baixo. Fiquei tão surpresa, que ele caiu no molho de tomate. Eles nunca conseguiram limpar a parede e acabaram tendo que pintá-la. - Ela olhou para ele e abaixou a voz um pouco mais, não que estivesse falando particularmente alto. - Na época, lembro-me de meus pais discutindo um pouco e meu pai dizendo a minha mãe que ela provavelmente não havia guardado o livro com segurança e que de alguma forma ele escapou. Suponho que deva ser mais fácil em uma família bruxa. Quando coisas estranhas acontecem com as crianças, pelo menos os pais sabem o porquê disso estar acontecendo.

\- Ainda pode causar sua parcela de problemas.

\- Que tipo de mágica acidental você fez?

\- Oh, não foi exatamente acidente. Eu não achava que conseguiria, mas sabia o que queria que acontecesse e simplesmente... aconteceu.

\- O que aconteceu? - ela olhou para ele e ficou surpresa ao encontrá-lo parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

\- Eu disse ao meu pai que queria voar novamente e ele não deixou. Ele tentou me dizer que era ilegal deixar crianças com menos de 11 anos de idade voarem por três dias seguidos. Ele estava mentindo. - Eu estava tão bravo... Devo ter conjurado fogo em suas vestes, porque em um minuto ele estava sentado em sua cadeira favorita e, em seguida, estava em chamas.

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso é magia poderosa.

\- Foi uma emoção poderosa. Eu não estava acostumado a receber nãos.

Hermione se inclinou contra a prateleira de latas de tinta.

\- O que ele fez?

\- Ele gritou por alguns instantes antes de voltar ao juízo e apagar o fogo com um feitiço. E chamou minha mãe para comemorar que minha magia já estava tão forte. Ela pediu aos elfos domésticos que me trouxessem sorvete e depois me levou para outra aula de voo, afinal.

\- Então você acabou conseguindo o que queria.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- A intimidação geralmente não funcionava com meu pai. Ele era alguém acostumado a seguir o seu caminho da maneira que fosse necessária. Mas suponho que naquele dia tenha funcionado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, e então Draco levantou a cesta para dar uma espiada.

\- Há mais alguma coisa que precisamos? Todo esse lixo deve custar uma fortuna em relação ao que o Ministério está me dando para sobreviver.

\- Você também tem sua renda no restaurante, então não se faça de mendigo ou mártir. Você está em liberdade condicional e poderia estar em Azkaban. Imagino que, quando o seu ano terminar, os fundos da sua família serão liberados. Enquanto isso, siga em frente. A maioria dessas coisas você poderá reutilizar se decidir pintar qualquer um dos outros quartos. Tudo o que precisamos fazer agora é escolher uma cor e teremos terminado.

Após algum debate, Draco concordou com uma espécie de verde sálvia. Ele estava considerando um verde escuro Sonserina, mas Hermione o convenceu do contrário. Devido à insistência de Draco de que as malas já estavam muito pesadas, eles pularam a loja de artesanato. Cola de quebra-cabeça teria que esperar.

Eles levaram suas compras de volta ao apartamento dele e então Hermione começou a orientá-lo sobre o que precisaria fazer para começar a pintar no dia seguinte.

\- Os móveis terão que ser afastados das paredes. E você vai querer vestir algo que não se importe ao manchar, porque pode não conseguir limpar depois.

\- Mais alguma coisa? Devo remover o teto para que não respingue? - ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

Ela sorriu docemente.

\- Você quer minha ajuda ou não? Você pediu e eu pretendo ajudá-lo a fazer isso da forma certa.

\- Suponho que você não queira tomar café antes de começarmos amanhã?

\- Eu poderia fazer isso - ela concordou. – às 8:30 está ok?

\- Sim, eu irei quando começar a sentir o cheiro de bacon e ovos.

Ela balançou a cabeça rindo e se despediu. Ela tinha o jantar para preparar e algumas coisas que queria examinar em um de seus antigos livros de feitiços para trabalhar nos espelhos. Quando fechou a porta de Draco e saiu para o corredor, respirou fundo.

Do lado de fora da porta, usando um velho jeans e uma camiseta e com o cabelo em sua desordem habitual, estava Harry Potter.

* * *

_N/F:_

_\- Pessoal, não esqueçam de seguir e favoritar a fic, assim fica muito mais fácil de saber quando tem capítulo novo, pois receberá um e-mail informando!_

_\- Deixem um comentário me contando o que acharam desse capítulo!_

_\- krolagataborralheira: como você previu, passou um tempo sim, mas não tanto quanto talvez você tenha imaginado, creio que tenha sido em torno de uma semana desde o capítulo 16. Fico feliz demais ao saber que gostou do último capítulo!_

_\- Melissa R: você não faz ideia do quanto fiquei emocionada ao ler o seu comentário e saber que atualizava sempre a fic para saber se havia capítulo novo! Fico imensamente contente ao saber que está curtindo a história e aprovando a minha tradução. Desculpe pela ausência de posts nos últimos meses, isso não estava dentro do previsto, mas imprevistos infelizmente acontecem às vezes. Prometo que vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para seguir direitinho com o cronograma de postagens de agora em diante. Te aguardo no próximo capítulo!_


	18. Santuário

_Avisos:_

_\- Obrigada _krolagataborralheira_ pelo comentário no capítulo anterior! _

_\- Não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário me contando o que acharam desse capítulo._

_\- Dica: sigam a fic, assim receberão um e-mail informando sempre que houver capítulo novo! _

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Santuário  
**

* * *

Hermione olhou para o amigo, com a boca aberta. Depois de um momento, ela conseguiu encontrar as palavras que sua mente atordoada estava procurando e transferi-las para a boca.

\- Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu não queria esperar até o Natal - ele disse, as últimas palavras terminando em um pequeno grito quando Hermione correu para abraçá-lo, de forma a ter certeza de que realmente era ele.

\- Oh Merlin, eu senti sua falta - disse ela, sem soltá-lo.

\- Me desculpe, eu só...

\- Eu sei.

\- Eu também senti sua falta - disse ele, beijando-a na bochecha. Podemos entrar agora? Há uma senhora no final do corredor me dando um olhar perverso.

\- Aquela é a Srta. Gravis. Ela sempre reclama quando alguém está fazendo muito barulho no corredor. Sua ideia de muito barulho envolve basicamente alguém respirando - disse ela em voz baixa, pegando as chaves no bolso e abrindo a porta. - Entre, entre. Vou fazer chá. - Harry se sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha e Hermione começou a preparar algo para beberem. Ela notou que ele estava magro demais novamente e estava determinada a tentar fazê-lo comer alguma coisa. Oh Merlin. Ela estava se transformando na Sra. Weasley.

\- Então me conte. Como você está?

\- Eu estou... ok. Você primeiro.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para ele enquanto enchia a chaleira.

\- Estou aqui, exatamente onde estive desde a última vez em que você me viu. - Ela engoliu em seco, voltando a julho. O assassinato de Rony. As consequências. A audiência de Draco foi a última vez em que ela viu Harry. - Peguei meu N.I.E.M. de Poções. E ultimamente tenho trabalhado muito com Jorge. O Ministério deu a Draco o apartamento para o qual você iria se mudar.

Harry riu, olhando para os joelhos.

Ela aqueceu a chaleira com a varinha e trouxe uma xícara para Harry, juntamente com uma seleção de saquinhos de chá. Ela estudou o rosto dele.

\- Você não está surpreso.

\- Por que eu deveria estar? Eu sugeri isso.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

\- Não me olhe assim. Você disse que estava se mudando daqui. E eu não queria me mudar. Não agora. Falei com o chefe da Suprema Corte sobre isso antes da audiência, quando pedi a ele para ter um pouco de indulgência com Malfoy e sua mãe. Ele não confirmou minha identidade quando Belatriz nos pegou, e ela... ela mentiu para Voldemort para me manter viva. - Ele olhou para as mãos. - Espero que ela esteja bem... mesmo depois de tudo.

\- Ela estava bem na última vez em que falei com ela - Hermione disse, derramando água quente na xícara dele e pegando outra para si mesma. Ela escolheu camomila. Precisava de algo calmante após o choque de vê-lo. - Ela está na França fazendo o melhor possível, apesar de achar cruel que não tenha permissão para entrar em contato com Draco. Eu disse a ela que ele está indo bem. Ele está realmente se saindo surpreendentemente bem.

Foi a vez de Harry parecer surpreso. Também parecia satisfeito.

\- Ele está?

\- Está - Hermione confirmou. Ela olhou para a porta e sabia que apenas mais três metros adiante, Draco estava em seu próprio apartamento. - Ele tem um emprego trouxa. Ele vai trabalhar. Ele está aprendendo a gastar seu dinheiro com responsabilidade e resolver seus próprios problemas. Ele até conseguiu fazer tudo isso com um mínimo de reclamações e queixas.

\- Eu realmente não esperava que você tivesse que cuidar dele quando ofereci o apartamento ao Ministério - disse Harry, tomando um gole de chá experimentalmente para ver se já estava bom.

\- Na maioria das vezes ele precisa de muito menos cuidado e ajuda que se esperaria. Além disso, é bom ter um pouco de companhia. - O comentário pode ter saído um pouco mais agressivo do que ela queria, pois Harry estremeceu. - Nada muda o passado, mas estou disposta a aceitar que o futuro está cheio de mudanças. Se você se apegar ao passado, nada ficará melhor. - Ela sentou-se à mesa com ele. - Então, eu estou aqui e estou vivendo. E estou tentando aprender a viver sem Rony. Tem sido difícil. - Ela engoliu em seco. - Eu não vi Molly ainda, porque eu tenho medo de me quebrar de novo. É difícil o suficiente ver Jorge na maioria dos dias.

Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos e soltou um suspiro.

\- Não tenho sido de muita ajuda, tenho?

\- Bem, eu também não fui atrás de você. Nós dois precisávamos do nosso espaço. O que você estava dizendo antes sobre o Natal?

Ele deu uma risada estranha e tomou um gole de chá.

\- Não tive a intenção de ficar sozinho tanto tempo assim. Mas quanto mais tempo passava, mais difícil era para eu me recompor. Chegou ao ponto em que eu estava dizendo para mim mesmo: "Natal. Eu vou voltar e ver todo mundo no Natal". Mas finalmente decidi que não iria esperar tanto tempo para vê-la, então aqui estou eu.

\- Aqui está - ela concordou, imaginando qual seria o resto da história. Ela sabia que Harry podia ser a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo quando se empenhava em alguma coisa. Algo havia acontecido para levá-lo até ali. - Você esteve na sede esse tempo todo? Bem, suponho que não devo mais chamá-la de sede.

\- Principalmente. Monstro e eu não somos exatamente uma ótima companhia um para o outro. Ele ainda pensa que eu sou um traidor de sangue. Mas quando me ofereci para libertá-lo e deixá-lo seguir seu próprio caminho, ele disse que isso seria desonroso e o faria pior do que um traidor de sangue. Ele está amarrado à casa e à família, e se eu fosse tudo o que restasse, ele ficaria por lá até que a casa caia ao seu redor. Estou tentando me livrar de alguns dos ornamentos mais desagradáveis, mas é lento. Toda vez que começo, Monstro lamenta como aquele colar de dente de trasgo era o favorito da senhora e assim por diante. - Ele fez uma careta. - Mas eu vou terminar de limpar.

Eles conversaram um pouco mais, Harry fazendo perguntas e evitando as que Hermione fez. Ela contou a ele um pouco sobre o projeto de espelho em que ela e Jorge estavam trabalhando e ele se ofereceu para trazer um dos cacos do espelho de Sirius, caso fosse de alguma utilidade.

\- Tenho certeza de que Jorge adoraria te ver.

\- Eu sei. – Ele levantou-se abruptamente e foi fazer outro bule de chá.

Hermione permaneceu sentada à mesa, observando-o. Ela percebeu a tensão nos ombros dele. Ele estava se esforçando para contar algo a ela. Harry podia lutar contra dragões e dementadores como se fosse pouca coisa, mas tente fazer com que ele tenha uma conversa... Suspirou. Não conseguiria nada o pressionando. Ele estava ali. Ele havia percorrido 9/10 do caminho para lhe dizer o que era. Deixaria que ele percorresse o restante em seu próprio tempo. Ela começou uma conversa ociosa para preencher o vazio.

\- Vi Neville há pouco tempo. Ele parece bem. Está ajudando a professora Sprout agora.

\- Está?

\- Sim. Ele parece estar indo muito bem. E Gina distribuiu amostras do nosso produto para os estudantes, então os pedidos das corujas estão voando como nunca. - Ela riu de seu trocadilho não intencional.

\- Bom. - Ele tirou a chaleira, serviu uma xícara de água quente para cada um e pegou um saquinho de chá da mesa. Ele andou pelo pequeno apartamento, vendo os livros de Hermione nas prateleiras, os ingredientes de suas poções.

A decisão de Hermione de deixar Harry administrar os últimos 1/10 de sua revelação cedeu e ela perguntou:

\- O que está acontecendo? Está andando como um gato enjaulado. Você não veio até aqui apenas para beber meu chá e me fazer perguntas.

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos se estreitando fracamente em aborrecimento por um segundo, soltou uma risada rouca e balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu nunca consegui esconder nada de você, não é mesmo? Rony estava disposto a ignorar o que não estava bem na sua frente, mas você sempre via tudo.

Ela riu.

\- Bem, eu me preocupo com você. Mesmo que às vezes seja muito difícil descobrir o que eu quero saber, você nunca precisa passar por tudo sozinho. Já deveria saber disso. Eu respondi a todas as suas perguntas. Agora sente-se e responda a minha ou me diga o que você veio dizer aqui. Posso ver que isso está te corroendo por dentro.

Ele ficou encostado nas costas do sofá, mantendo alguma distância dela na mesa.

\- Não sei por onde começar.

\- Comece do começo. Eu não te vejo há três meses e meio - ela apontou.

E então Harry contou a ela. Tanto antes quanto depois da audiência, Kingsley havia lhe dito que havia um lugar para ele no departamento de Aurores. Kingsley havia sugerido que seria bom para a comunidade bruxa vê-lo fazendo isso. Não havia necessidade dele voltar e prestar os exames ou mesmo fazer o treinamento padrão de auror, embora, é claro, se ele quisesse voltar e completar seu último ano em Hogwarts, ninguém o impediria e eles ainda manteriam um lugar para ele. Ele balançou sua cabeça.

\- Eu não acho que quero ser um auror. Eu realmente não sei o que quero fazer agora e talvez isso me torne uma pessoa terrível, mas eu venho lutando contra bruxos das trevas desde os 11 anos. Voldemort se foi. É a última coisa que quero fazer agora. Quero dizer, sei que o trabalho precisa ser feito e talvez eu faça um dia, mas não agora.

\- Não acredito que Kingsley teve a ousadia de te perguntar isso em um momento como esse - disse Hermione, indignada.

\- Não é a primeira vez que ele fala sobre isso e duvido que seja a última - disse ele amargamente. - É parte do motivo pelo qual eu desapareci. Se ninguém pudesse me encontrar, não haveria nenhuma demanda. Nenhuma expectativa.

\- Mas ainda assim, três meses e meio com apenas Monstro de companhia? Parece repugnante.

Ele engoliu em seco.

\- Eu não estive totalmente sozinho, apenas na maior parte do tempo.

Hermione o encarou. Quem ele tinha visto? Gina? Molly? McGonagall? Para quem ele iria além dela quando estava sofrendo?

\- Duda. Eu sei que é loucura, não é? - ele esfregou o pé no chão. - Voltei à Rua dos Alfeneiros. Eu tinha que dar mais uma olhada. Minha tia e meu tio eram os mesmos de sempre. Eles queriam saber se as coisas voltariam ao normal. Eu disse a eles que o novo normal seria que eles nunca mais me veriam. Eles poderiam voltar a fingir que a magia não existia e que a coisa mais importante no mundo era quantas brocas a empresa de Valter faz. Mas Duda me surpreendeu. Ele me seguiu para fora da casa. Disse-me que tinha ouvido rádio com o membro da Ordem que lhes fora designado. Ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo. E o quanto ele foi um idiota comigo enquanto estava crescendo. Ele realmente pediu desculpas e perguntou se poderíamos começar de novo. Disse que eu deveria ter uma família com a qual eu pudesse contar. - Ele virou a cabeça, olhando para Athena bebendo água em seu poleiro. - Eu dei a ele meu endereço e disse onde me encontrar. Ele apareceu em alguns dias de setembro e novamente em outubro. Eu acho que algumas pessoas realmente mudam.

\- Se as pessoas não mudassem, não haveria esperança para nenhum de nós - apontou Hermione. - Todos nós mudamos todos os dias.

Ele assentiu.

\- Eu também recebi a visita de outra pessoa. Ela apareceu outro dia e foi muito firme. - Ele atravessou a sala de volta para a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. - Andrômeda Tonks veio me ver. Ela enviou algumas cartas nos últimos meses e eu nunca realmente respondi. Ela apareceu ontem. Fiquei surpreso que ela pudesse encontrar a casa, mas suponho que ela já tenha ido lá e não é como se o feitiço Fidelius ainda estivesse funcionando. Ela apareceu na porta, bateu bruscamente e exigiu a entrada. Teddy estava dormindo em seu ombro, embora eu não saiba como qualquer coisa poderia estar dormindo com todo aquele barulho. Ele é tão pequeno.

\- Ele deve estar se aproximando de um ano agora, não é?

\- Nove meses. Ainda é pequeno.

Hermione tomou um gole de chá. Teddy Lupin. Ela piscou e tentou impedir que os olhos ardessem com pensamentos de Tonks e Remus.

\- Eu sei. - Sua voz soou constrangida, como se estivesse lutando contra as mesmas emoções que ela. - Sou o padrinho dele. Andrômeda me convidou para morar com eles. Ela é... uma mulher interessante. Vejo onde Tonks conseguiu sua personalidade forte, mesmo que fosse uma personalidade muito diferente. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e disse que a família precisava se unir e que já era hora de conhecer meu afilhado. Eu tenho um afilhado. - Ele encolheu os ombros um pouco impotente. - Eu não sei nada sobre bebês. Mas quero tentar. Ela disse que, eu querendo ou não morar lá, ela tem um quarto para mim quando eu for visitar e espera que Teddy me veja regularmente.

\- Você quer vê-lo?

\- Claro que sim. Simplesmente não parece justo. Ele é tão pequeno e tão sozinho.

\- Ele tem você. E tem Andrômeda. E vocês dois o amam - Hermione disse com firmeza. - E ele pode ter uma tia Hermione se quiser.

\- E se eu não for bom nisso?

\- Bom em que?

\- Ajudar a criar uma criança. E se eu fizer errado? Os Dursley eram um péssimo exemplo de pais.

\- Então não faça o que eles fizeram. Harry, você é uma pessoa carinhosa. Tenho certeza de que qualquer impacto que você tenha na vida de Teddy será positivo. Além disso, você tem os Weasley. Não consigo pensar em nenhum melhor exemplo a seguir do que o deles.

Ele assentiu. Hermione notou que não havia uma expressão particularmente feliz em seu rosto, mas seus ombros relaxaram de uma maneira que dizia que ele estava se sentindo muito melhor.

\- Eu provavelmente deveria ir embora. Eu cheguei e estraguei sua noite.

Ela bufou.

\- Se esta é uma "noite destruída", eu gostaria de ter mais delas. Você sabe que é bem-vindo aqui a qualquer momento. Passe a noite. Eu estava prestes a preparar o jantar quando você chegou.

Ele protestou dizendo que não queria incomodá-la e que só ficaria para o jantar se ela tivesse certeza de que não se importava em cozinhar para dois, mas depois do jantar eles se sentaram e conversaram por um longo tempo e ele caiu dormindo no sofá. Ela o cobriu com um cobertor e foi para a cama. Lenta mas seguramente, as coisas se curariam.

* * *

Hermione acordou com o cheiro de café da manhã. Ela saiu do quarto e encontrou Harry no fogão com uma panela de bacon, uma panela de ovos e torradas saindo da torradeira.

\- Bom dia - ela disse. - Você não precisava fazer isso.

\- Bom dia - respondeu ele, parecendo muito mais alegre do que na noite anterior. - Não tem problema. Você cozinhou ontem à noite.

Ela preparou o café e começou a arrumar os pratos e talheres. Em meio a tudo, ouviram uma batida à porta e ela foi atender.

\- O café da manhã está pronto? Eu afastei a maioria dos móveis - Draco disse, vestido com uma de suas vestes.

\- Eu disse para usar roupas que não se importasse de manchar - disse ela, olhando-o criticamente.

\- Quando eu estiver autorizado a usar vestes em qualquer lugar fora do meu apartamento, essas aqui estarão completamente fora de moda. Além disso, são confortáveis - argumentou.

Ela levantou as mãos em um gesto de "faça o que achar melhor".

\- Harry, você pode adicionar um pouco mais de bacon e mais alguns ovos na panela? Esqueci que prometi o café da manhã a Draco.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam pela sala e Harry estendeu a mão para quebrar mais alguns ovos na panela.

\- Não tem problema - disse Harry. Enquanto Hermione voltava para a cozinha para pegar uma xícara para Draco e colocar outro prato na mesa, Harry perguntou em voz baixa:

\- O que isso significa?

Hermione respondeu na mesma entonação.

\- Eu disse a você que somos amigos. Ele tem sido o único que tive ultimamente. Irei ajudá-lo a pintar seu apartamento hoje. - Ela colocou as coisas que reuniu na mesa, onde Draco já estava sentado. - Você conseguiu mover tudo?

Enquanto eles discutiam a tarefa do dia, Harry trouxe o café da manhã para todos e sentou-se, servindo porções em seus pratos.

\- Isso está realmente delicioso, Harry, obrigado - disse Hermione, olhando de Harry para Draco. Ela sentiu a tensão estranha entre seu mundo atual e seu velho mundo.

\- De nada - Harry disse automaticamente.

\- Sim. Nada mal, Potter. Obrigado - Draco disse, depois de um momento.

Outro pequeno silêncio caiu sobre a mesa. Para a surpresa de Hermione e de Harry, Draco quebrou-o dessa vez, falando sem levantar os olhos. Ele sabia que precisava dizer as palavras, por mais difíceis que fossem. Não importava o quanto ele tinha originalmente se irritado com sua situação atual.

\- Eu sei que eu tenho que te agradecer, Potter, por estar aqui em vez de em Azkaban. - Ele levantou a cabeça, respirou, olhou Harry Potter e disse: - Obrigado. Você não precisava fazer isso.

Harry, sem jeito, devolveu-lhe o olhar, mas sem surpresa em seu rosto. Hermione supôs que, depois de Duda se desculpar por décadas de abuso, Draco estar se desculpando não era exatamente uma surpresa.

\- Você não precisava mentir sobre mim para Belatriz Lestrange. E... de nada. - Ele tentou aliviar o clima. - A última coisa que eu preciso é que você vá para Azkaban, nutra ódio e ressentimento por 20 anos e se transforme no próximo Voldemort.

A voz de Draco era veemente.

\- Não há chance disso. Existem melhores maneiras de conseguir o que você deseja do que torturando pessoas.

Hermione fez o possível para não sorrir. Draco realmente tinha aprendido alguma coisa. Ele não era o mesmo garoto que costumava ser aos 11 anos, quando pensava que a melhor maneira de obter amizade, respeito ou qualquer coisa que ele quisesse era atormentando outras pessoas. Ela imaginou que ele não apreciaria o sentimento, então escondeu o sorriso que surgia em seu rosto atrás da xícara de café. Quando pôde confiar em seu rosto novamente, perguntou:

\- Harry, estamos pintando a sala de Draco hoje. O trabalho será mais rápido com outro par de mãos. Você quer ficar?

Ele balançou a cabeça e passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

\- Eu não posso. Eu deveria ir ver Teddy. Andrômeda disse algo ontem acerca de retomar seu clube do livro se eu começar a cuidar dele nas tardes de domingo. Creio que antes ela quer ver como eu lido com um pouco de supervisão.

Draco franziu a testa. Andrômeda... não... não havia uma Andrômeda queimada na árvore genealógica?

\- Essa não seria Andrômeda Black, seria?

\- Andrômeda Tonks, na verdade. Acho que isso torna Teddy seu primo em segundo grau. - disse Harry. - Você tem família, Malfoy. Caso queira.

Draco olhou pela janela por um momento. Ele sempre se contentara em ser filho único. Ele realmente nunca lamentou a falta de irmãos ou primos. Havia a prima que ele nunca viu - lembrava vagamente de que ela estava do outro lado da guerra. Ela não tinha sobrevivido. Tia Belatriz havia cuidado disso. Este Teddy deveria ser o filho da prima que ele nunca viu. E ele aparentemente ainda tinha uma tia que poderia não ser totalmente louca. Ele poderia ter família, se quisesse.

\- Nós realmente não escolhemos nossa família.

\- Às vezes escolhemos - Hermione disse, apertando a mão de Harry. Seus pais poderiam estar fora de alcance, mas ela ainda tinha Harry. E os Weasley.

O café da manhã terminou depois disso, com Draco levando a louça para a pia e Hermione e Harry se despedindo. Ele esperava que ela fosse com ele ver Teddy e Andrômeda em breve e prometeu que manteria contato daquele momento em diante. Depois que os pratos estavam na pia, Draco estendeu a mão para Harry e, ao contrário de quando eles tinham onze anos, Harry aceitou desta vez. Eles não não seriam amigos tão facilmente, mas já era um começo.

\- Vamos lá, vamos cobri-lo com tinta - disse Hermione, seguindo Draco pelo corredor.


	19. Assinaturas

_Este capítulo é dedicado a duas leitoras fiéis que não desistiram da fic durante os meses em que fiquei ausente e que sempre estão aqui deixando um comentário, **krolagataborralheira **e **Melissa R**, obrigada por tudo, vocês são demais! _

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Assinaturas**

* * *

Draco estava exausto e sentia dores por todo o corpo. Suas costas, braços, pernas. Quem pensaria que revestir as paredes com uma substância fina seria tão trabalhoso? Ele teve que se agachar para alcançar as partes inferiores e subir em uma cadeira para alcançar as partes mais altas. O rolo o borrifava com tinta, mas o pincel demorava uma eternidade e ainda pingava. Foi um pesadelo.

Quando estava descansando no chão coberto de plástico, ele olhou para Hermione.

\- Tem certeza de que todos os trouxas fazem esse absurdo?

\- Bem, aqueles que podem pagar contratam alguém para fazer isso por eles - disse ela, animada. - Mas não é o seu caso.

Ele gemeu.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer para conseguir um emprego onde eu possa pagar alguém para cuidar de todas essas tarefas?

\- Mais educação. Mais experiência de trabalho - disse ela, com indiferença.

As paredes ainda pareciam manchadas e irregulares, pois a tinta já havia secado em algumas áreas, mas não em outras. Ele teve que admitir, porém, que os pedaços onde secaram certamente pareciam muito melhores do que as paredes sem graça que estavam ali antes. Mas o pensamento de mover os móveis, arrumar o plástico e pintar tudo o impedia de sugerir que eles seguissem em frente e pintassem os outros cômodos. Mesmo em um apartamento tão pequeno, parecia muito trabalho.

\- Nós também podemos pintar a cozinha - disse Hermione, continuando a conversa.

\- O que?

\- Bem, seu quarto e banheiro estão fora desse caminho, são separados. Mas sua cozinha e sua sala de estar meio que se fundem. Não falta muito espaço na parede para cobrir e parece inacabado dessa maneira.

Draco se enrolou no tapete de plástico com tanta dignidade quanto pôde, o que não era muito.

\- Tem um aspecto terrível, não é mesmo?

Hermione assentiu.

\- Sim. Não vai demorar muito para terminar.

Quando a cozinha terminou, Draco tinha uma mancha de tinta em uma bochecha, havia um pouco nas pontas do cabelo de Hermione e ambos estavam desgastados. Nenhum deles estava com ânimo para cozinhar nem com a energia necessária para vestir algo que não estivesse sujo de tinta.

\- Ainda temos que limpar os pincéis - apontou Hermione, cansada, desejando não ter sugerido pintar a cozinha.

\- Por quê?

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- A tinta endurece nas paredes quando seca, não é? Ela também endurece o pincel e os rolos se você não lavá-los. Se os lavarmos, poderemos reutilizá-los novamente, caso contrário, eles terão ser jogados fora.

Naquele momento, não havia nenhum desejo mais distante da mente de Draco do que pintar. Ele ficaria feliz se nunca tivesse que pintar novamente. Infelizmente, o pensamento de ter que pagar por novos pincéis e rolos caso mudasse de ideia em uma semana ou duas também não era atraente.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer? - perguntou, absolutamente resignado.

Parecia que os rolos e os pincéis nunca iriam ficar limpos, mas com água suficiente e depois de bastante tempo, eles ficaram. Draco e Hermione os deixaram secar.

\- Eu cuido do tapete de plástico depois. Pedir comida?

Eles pediram o jantar e foram para o apartamento de Hermione esperar por ele, deixando a janela da sala de Draco aberta para ventilar.

* * *

Segunda de manhã, Hermione recebeu uma carta estranha. O envelope não continha nada além de seu nome. Ela o abriu e notou que acabara de ser escrito.

_24 de novembro_

_Caso você continue interessada em aumentar seu conhecimento sobre poções, elixires e as propriedades de diversas ervas, fungos, raízes e insetos, dirija-se imediatamente a Shady Elm, através da sua rede Flu mais próxima._

Ela mal conseguia distinguir a assinatura abaixo da última linha, mas achava que as primeiras letras de cada palavra poderiam ser um D e um B. Não havia realmente mais ninguém em quem pudesse pensar que teria enviado aquela carta. É certo que ela supôs que poderia ser algum tipo de armadilha, mas a pessoa teria que saber onde encontrá-la e que ela queria continuar estudos adicionais em poções.

Ela apertou os lábios. Não havia tempo listado, então evidentemente deveria aparecer assim que recebesse a carta. Era isso que ela queria, não era? Uma chance de aprofundar o conhecimento de suas poções para que pudesse ajudar as pessoas? Levou apenas alguns minutos para trocar o pijama e vestir um conjunto de vestes. Pensando melhor, ela colocou um conjunto de ferramentas básicas de poções em sua bolsa, para garantir que Belby soubesse que ela estava preparada para qualquer coisa. Estava pronta. Acendeu a grade com a varinha e jogou uma pitada de pó.

\- Shady Elm - disse ela claramente. E ela se foi, com os cotovelos firmes ao lado de seu corpo.

Ela se viu diante de uma sala escura, com piso de pedra e paredes de madeira. Ela ficou de pé por um momento para tentar se orientar antes de chamar.

\- Olá?

\- Hermione Granger? Bem, você demorou um pouco, aquela carta deve ter chegado a você há quinze minutos atrás.

Ela olhou para o interlocutor. Ele era um homem baixo e bem vestido, com uma grande verruga em uma das bochechas. As palavras saíram antes que ela pudesse se conter:

\- Eu demorei? Você tem meu pedido há meses.

Ele sorriu, seus lábios formando um sorriso brilhantemente branco, mas meio torto.

\- Eu não lido bem com celebridades. Eu queria ter certeza de que você estava falando sério. Siga-me para a entrevista.

\- Entrevista? - Hermione perguntou, seguindo-o até o outro lado da sala, onde havia uma mesa robusta e estava um pouco menos escuro.

\- Claro. Você não pode honestamente pensar que eu concordaria em ensinar alguém sem conhecê-lo primeiro, não é? - Ele se sentou em uma cadeira com duas almofadas e abriu uma pasta em sua frente. - Vejo que você se saiu bem no N.I.E.M. de Poções, mesmo com um auto-estudo. Como você acha que se beneficiará ao aprender comigo? Está claro que pode aprender bem apenas com livros.

Hermione se acomodou na cadeira e descobriu que ainda estava mais alta que ele, mesmo com as duas almofadas.

\- O aprendizado de livros não é tudo, senhor. Você pode duplicar as metodologias de outras pessoas com base nos livros, mas, para trabalhos de ponta, realmente precisa entender o que está por detrás das poções. Os "porquês" e os "como", em vez de apenas os "ques". - Para seguir em frente e desenvolver novas poções, você realmente precisa de uma compreensão mais completa dos ingredientes com os quais está trabalhando.

\- E você gostaria de trabalhar comigo para aumentar a gama de produtos que você pode criar para a Gemialidades Weasley? - ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – O Pirulito Eterno é bastante brilhante por sinal.

\- Obrigada, senhor.

\- Me chame de Dam.

\- Dam - disse ela, sem jeito. - E não. Isso foi... mais como um meio de chamar sua atenção, já que cartas e notas nos exames não pareciam estar funcionando.

\- Você poderia ter tentado me enviar uma lata de biscoito envenenado, ou algo assim. Acredito que foi dessa forma que um dos meus alunos anteriores chamou minha atenção. É certo que ele não se saiu bem no exame final prático. - Ele riu.

\- Você o envenenou? - ela perguntou horrorizada. Com que tipo de lunático ela estava se oferecendo para trabalhar?

\- Ah, não. Ele se envenenou. Ele fez um veneno muito bem-sucedido, mas o antídoto que desenvolveu teve muito menos sucesso. - Ele franziu o cenho, como se estivesse pensando. - Eu consegui enfiar um bezoar nele e levá-lo ao St. Mungus, mas ele perdeu o apetite para experimentação de poções depois disso. Acho que ele está trabalhando com um farmacêutico de terceira categoria hoje em dia.

Hermione respirou fundo. Ela estava lá. Ela não precisava trabalhar com ele, mas poderia lhe dizer por que queria isso.

\- Como eu disse, trabalhar na Gemialidades Weasley era principalmente para chamar sua atenção...

\- E porque você tem uma associação de longa data com a família Weasley - ele interrompeu, consultando suas anotações.

Ela estava começando a perder a paciência.

\- Eu tenho. O que realmente espero alcançar ampliando meus horizontes de poções é principalmente médico. Estou muito interessada em seu trabalho com a Poção de Acônito e, mesmo que eu possa fazer uma variedade de pequenas poções de cura, eu gostaria de expandir meu alcance e talvez até encontrar uma cura para a licantropia, algum dia. – lá estava, ela disse aquilo. Sua maior ambição.

Pela primeira vez, ele pareceu genuinamente interessado. E então ele a dispensou.

\- Pensei nesse problema de lado, na diagonal e de cabeça para baixo. A Poção de Acônito é a única solução viável.

\- Acho que poderia melhorar. Um dia. Mas não sei todas as coisas que preciso saber. - Ela decidiu que era hora de assumir o controle. Se aquilo era uma entrevista, tratava-se de decidir se ele queria trabalhar com ela, mas também se ela queria trabalhar com ele, certo? - Eu sei que você não liga para celebridades. Bem, eu tampouco. Tenho uma mente com um excelente senso de lógica e me lembro de quase tudo o que leio. Venho fazendo poções avançadas desde que eu era jovem demais para poder ler as receitas. A julgar por seus arquivos, tenho certeza de que você tem aí todas as desconfianças que o professor Snape tinha contra mim. Por outro lado, também gostaria de pensar que ele era justo o suficiente para reconhecer um bom trabalho quando o via. Sou inteligente e dedicada.

\- Complexo de heroína.

\- Eu já fui acusada disso antes.

\- Oh, não foi uma acusação. - Ele sorriu agradavelmente.

Hermione respirou lentamente e abriu a bolsa, puxando uma pena e uma folha de pergaminho.

\- Agora, como você parece saber tudo sobre mim, acho justo que você me conte um pouco sobre você.

Ele riu.

\- Você não fez sua pesquisa sobre mim antes de enviar suas solicitações? Certamente algo deve ter se destacado. Vá em frente, fale. - Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa sobre os cotovelos.

_Se é assim que ele quer fazer isso_, ela pensou amargamente. Colou um sorriso doce no rosto.

_\- _Bem, me disseram que você é extremamente excêntrico e difícil de trabalhar. Muitas pessoas sugeriram que eu poderia querer encontrar outro Mestre de Poções. No entanto, essas mesmas pessoas também me disseram que você é o melhor no que faz e, se eu pudesse trabalhar com você, aprenderia o que quero saber. Fico feliz ao saber que você esteve atento o suficiente para perceber meu envolvimento com a Gemialidades Weasley. No momento, temos vários outros projetos em andamento: alguns relacionados a poções, outros mais orientados para feitiços ou transfiguração. Isso significa que você está prestando atenção, o que é alguma coisa.

Houve uma breve pausa, durante a qual Hermione começou a se perguntar se ela havia ultrapassado a linha. Caso positivo, não haveria ajuda para isso. Ela se manteve firme e olhou para Dâmocles Belby, esperando que ele desse o próximo passo.

\- Sinto muito por Remo Lupin - ele disse depois de um tempo. As palavras soaram sinceras.

Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

\- Você o conhecia?

\- Não diretamente. Ele esteve em Hogwarts depois do meu tempo. Mas eu ouvi falar dele. Alvo me disse que o estava contratando e sugeriu que poderia ser um bom desafio para mim tentar encontrar algo que o ajudasse. O diretor não me disse o nome dele - eu descobri isso mais tarde. Meu sobrinho tinha a mesma idade que ele. Eu nunca o conheci. A poção ainda não estava boa o suficiente para que eu a testasse em um aluno enquanto ele estava em Hogwarts.

\- Ele foi um dos melhores professores que já tive. E era um bom homem. Não merecia viver com as dificuldades com as quais viveu. Não há razão para alguém que tenha licantropia e não seja uma ameaça - que se esforça para não ser uma ameaça - tenha seu emprego negado ou seja discriminado. - Remo Lupin. Tonks. Colin Creevey. Fred. Rony. Ela mordeu o lábio. Ela não faria aquilo. Não naquele momento. Poderia chorar o quanto quisesse quando voltasse ao apartamento. Ela tinha certeza de que seus olhos estavam secos, mas deve ter havido algo em sua expressão, algo feroz, baseado no olhar no rosto de Belby.

\- Você tem grandes sonhos. E acho que vale a pena lutar por eles. - Ele colocou um rolo de pergaminho em cima da mesa.

\- Eu não sei como vou conseguir realizá-los, ainda. Mas pode ter certeza de que eu vou descobrir.

Ele empurrou o rolo de pergaminho na direção dela.

\- Você não precisa abrir isso agora. Estes são os meus termos de contrato padrão para um aprendiz. Altere-o como achar melhor, eu aceitarei ou não, e então teremos que negociar. Eu não estou ficando mais jovem. Não tinha certeza se aceitaria mais alguém. Mas você pode ser a pessoa certa.

Ela pegou o pergaminho na mão e juntou as outras coisas na bolsa.

\- Quando eu preciso trazer isso de volta?

\- Reserve um tempo para pensar sobre isso. Gostaria de um retorno na quarta-feira, com as alterações que considerar necessárias. E gostaria de ter a versão final pronta na sexta-feira.

Ela assentiu e colocou na bolsa. Virou-se para sair e começou a caminhar em direção à lareira. Ela estava a três quartos da mesma quando ele gritou:

\- O pó de flu é o terceiro frasco à sua esquerda. E diga olá à Narcisa por mim.

Hermione não disse nada enquanto pegava o pó, segurava sua bolsa e pisava nas chamas, chamando seu apartamento.

* * *

Hermione leu os termos do contrato meia dúzia de vezes desde que voltara ao apartamento. Belby havia dito que este era o seu contrato padrão, mas ele também fez parecer que esperava que ela fizesse alterações.

_Dâmocles Belby__, doravante referido como o Mestre de Poções, entra em acordo com Hermione Granger, doravante referida como a Aprendiz de Poções na data de _._

_Este contrato garante uma parceria de trabalho aceitável para ambas as partes, com responsabilidades, compromissos e obrigações financeiras._

**_O Mestre de Poções é responsável por:_**

_1\. Treinar adequadamente o aprendiz de poções em uma ampla variedade de poções._

_2\. Garantir que o aprendiz de poções receba treinamento adequado sobre os riscos da produção de poções e cuidados laboratoriais adequados._

_3\. Fornecer 40 horas de tutela por semana, por até 3 anos._

_4\. Prestação de cuidados médicos, caso ocorra um acidente no laboratório._

_5\. Determinar, ao final da tutela, se o Aprendiz de Poções se qualificou como Mestre de Poções e, em caso afirmativo, se comprometer a introduzir o Aprendiz de Poções na associação de Mestres de Poções, caso o Aprendiz de Poções assim desejar._

**_O Aprendiz de Poções é responsável por:_**

_1\. Auxiliar em todas as pesquisas que o Mestre de Poções decidir realizar._

_2\. Concluir quaisquer projetos atribuídos, leitura e poções fora do horário designado._

_3\. Manter a ordem do laboratório e do equipamento; providenciando seu próprio equipamento conforme as instruções do Mestre de Poções._

_5\. Seguir as instruções do laboratório para garantir condições seguras de trabalho._

_5\. Manter em segredo todas as poções desenvolvidas pelo Mestre de Poções, as quais o Aprendiz de Poções tenha conhecimento privado e que não tenham sido divulgadas publicamente._

**_Taxas de Tutela:_**

_Sob os termos deste aprendizado, 40% dos lucros de qualquer poção fabricada e vendida pelo Aprendiz de Poções deve ser entregue ao Mestre de Poções. Qualquer nova poção criada pelo Aprendiz de Poções, durante o período de aprendizagem, listará o Mestre de Poções como co-criador, e o Mestre de Poções terá direito a 50% dos lucros. Quaisquer novas poções criadas pelo Aprendiz de Poções após o término do aprendizado ainda estarão sujeitas a fornecer 10% dos lucros ao Mestre de Poções. O Mestre de Poções pode vender preparos feitos pelo Aprendiz de Poções durante as aulas, desde que sejam de alta qualidade, e pode solicitar poções adicionais como prática de trabalho, que serão vendidas pelo Mestre de Poções como parte da taxa de tutela._

**_Terminação:_**

_O término deste aprendizado pode ocorrer a qualquer momento, e o Mestre de Poções interromperá qualquer instrução adicional do Aprendiz de Poções. Se o aprendiz de poções optar por interromper o aprendizado, as taxas de tutela acima ainda se aplicarão aos serviços prestados. Se o Mestre de Poções determinar que o Aprendiz de Poções é um candidato inapto, não empregando o esforço necessário ou, de outra forma, intratável, ele pode terminar o aprendizado no momento que escolher. Se isso ocorrer, o Aprendiz de Poções precisa concordar em não comercializar nenhuma poção adicional, para sua própria segurança e a segurança do público._

Franzindo a testa para o pergaminho, ela atravessou o corredor até o apartamento de Draco e bateu à porta. Ela tinha que reconhecer, parecia bem melhor com a sala e a cozinha pintadas de verde. Esperou apenas um momento antes de Draco abrir a porta.

\- Hermione.

\- Draco.

\- Eu bati mais cedo.

\- Finalmente recebi uma resposta de Dâmocles Belby. Homem estranho, muito estranho. Mas saí com um contrato de aprendizado. Você pode me dizer se isso parece normal para você? - ela perguntou, erguendo-o com uma mão.

\- Claro. - Ele liderou o caminho para o sofá e eles se sentaram lado a lado. Draco desenrolou o contrato e começou a lê-lo com atenção por vários minutos. Parecia mais ou menos normal para ele, embora houvesse um ou dois pontos que ele imaginava se tratar de apenas Belby sendo Belby.

\- Parece bastante padrão. É verdade que nunca assinei um desses, mas os mestres de qualquer área da magia tendem a gostar de controlar o conhecimento que estão passando, para não perderem seu valor.

\- Ele pretende coletar uma porcentagem das vendas de qualquer coisa que eu faça. O que acontece se eu não pretender vender? E se eu pretender doar ou vender a preço de custo dos ingredientes? Ele cobraria uma porcentagem baseada no valor estimado que eu poderia vender?

\- Eu não sei. O que você está planejando?

Ela se mexeu no sofá.

\- Ainda são apenas ideias, mas estou trabalhando nisso. Quero fazer algo para ajudar as pessoas com licantropia. Não acho que a maioria delas seja como Greyback. E acho que muitas delas pensam que não tem outro lugar para ir. Quero tornar a Poção de Acônito amplamente disponível e quero descobrir o que posso fazer para descriminalizar a licantropia. Não é tecnicamente contra a lei, mas é tão difícil para alguém com licantropia conseguir um emprego e mantê-lo quando as pessoas sabem o que ele tem, independentemente de suas qualificações. Remo Lupin nunca deveria ter deixado o corpo docente de Hogwarts - disse ela com firmeza.

Draco soltou um assobio baixo.

\- Bem, isso é uma tarefa difícil. Você quer apenas mudar toda a mentalidade cultural do mundo bruxo?

\- Eu não disse que seria fácil.

\- Isso não vai acontecer da noite para o dia.

Ela assentiu.

\- Não vai. Mas vai acontecer.

Draco resistiu ao desejo de dizer que ela poderia estar absolutamente louca. Afinal, embora ele tenha dito a Vince e Greg na época que sempre suspeitara que o professor Lupin não era bom e que algo estava errado com ele, nunca suspeitara que o homem fosse um lobisomem. Ele certamente foi um professor melhor do que Lockhart ou Quirrell. E talvez, apenas talvez, Hermione estivesse certa. Caso houvesse uma alternativa e se tornar um lobisomem não fosse uma passagem de mão única para fora da sociedade bruxa... talvez não surgisse outro Greyback. Ele estremeceu desconfortavelmente. O Lorde das Trevas o ameaçara com Greyback, mais de uma vez. Ele ainda podia quase sentir o hálito sujo do homem.

Hermione percebeu que Draco ficou quieto e se perguntou o que ela havia despertado. Ela colocou uma mão tranquilizadora sobre a dele e apertou-a apenas uma vez, como costumava fazer por Harry e Rony em dias mais sombrios.

Ele voltou ao presente e olhou surpreso para a mão. Ele não a afastou. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar novamente antes de perguntar:

\- Você realmente acha que pode haver uma solução?

\- Sim. Primeiro passo, disponibilizar a Poção de Acônito para quem quiser. Então... todo o resto. - Ela soltou uma risada fraca. Parecia impossível quando colocado daquela forma, mas ela não pensava que fosse. Na verdade não. Poderia acontecer.

Nenhum deles se mexeu ou disse nada por algum tempo. Por fim, Hermione enrolou o pergaminho com os termos do aprendizado e se levantou.

\- Acho que é melhor começar a editar isso. Você se importaria de revisar quando eu terminar? Não sei o que é padrão, mas não pretendo deixá-lo tirar proveito dos termos, ou deixar qualquer coisa ambígua.

\- Claro – disse Draco, observando-a atravessar a sala e sair. Ele ouviu a porta se fechar, mas permaneceu sentado no sofá. O sonho de Hermione - não havia o suficiente para chamar de plano - parecia louco. Mas caso funcionasse, não seria bom para todos? Sua mente começou a se agitar quando se perguntou o que seria necessário para que aquilo acontecesse. A mão dele ainda estava um pouco quente no lugar onde ela havia tocado. Infelizmente, ele não tinha um plano claro antes da hora de sair para o restaurante, mas as rodas em sua mente continuavam girando. Ele havia sido ensinado a desprezar os lobisomens. Temê-los como predadores. Ter pena deles como algo menos que humano. Havia muito trabalho a ser feito.

* * *

Hermione leu o rascunho final do contrato três vezes antes de colocar sua assinatura. Ela enviou sua cópia editada de volta para Belby na terça-feira e ele rebateu com outra versão na quarta-feira. Eles haviam elaborado a versão final em uma reunião na quinta-feira. Então, na sexta-feira de manhã, ela colocou seu nome na página, assinando sua própria cópia, uma para Belby guardar e outra para ser registrada na Associação de Poções.

_Dâmocles Belby__, doravante referido como o Mestre de Poções, entra em acordo com Hermione Granger, doravante referida como a Aprendiz de Poções, na data de 28 de novembro de 1998._

_Este contrato é para garantir uma parceria de trabalho aceitável para ambas as partes, com responsabilidades, compromissos e obrigações financeiras._

**_O Mestre de Poções é responsável por:_**

_1\. Treinar adequadamente o aprendiz de poções em uma ampla variedade de poções; as quais devem incluir poções de cura, a Poção de Acônito e as poções de proteção._

_2\. Garantir que o aprendiz de poções receba treinamento adequado sobre os riscos da produção de poções e cuidados laboratoriais adequados._

_3\. Fornecer 25 horas de tutela por semana, por até 5 anos; se alguma das condições da Cláusula de Rescisão ocorrer, ela poderá ser rescindida mais cedo, embora também possa terminar mais cedo caso o Aprendiz de Poções exceda as expectativas e demonstre conhecimento proficiente em todas as áreas necessárias em menos de 5 anos._

_4\. Prestar atendimento médico imediato, caso ocorra um acidente no laboratório. Adendo: envenenar o aprendiz de poções não deve ser usado como um meio de testar suas habilidades._

_5\. Fornecer todos os ingredientes necessários para a produção de poções. Adendo: o aprendiz de poções pode ser solicitado a ajudar na coleta de suprimentos exóticos como parte do processo de treinamento._

_6\. Determinar no final da tutela se o Aprendiz de Poções se qualificou como Mestre de Poções e, em caso afirmativo, comprometer-se a introduzir o Aprendiz de Poções na associação de Mestres de Poções, se o Aprendiz de Poções desejar._

**_O Aprendiz de Poções é responsável por:_**

_1\. Auxiliar em todas as pesquisas que o Mestre de Poções escolher realizar, salvo qualquer obrigação moral com a pesquisa em questão._

_2\. Concluir quaisquer projetos atribuídos, leitura e poções fora do horário designado._

_3\. Manter a ordem do laboratório e do equipamento; providenciando seu próprio equipamento conforme as instruções do Mestre de Poções._

_4\. Ajudar a obter ingredientes exóticos, conforme indicado pelo Mestre de Poções._

_5\. Seguir as instruções do laboratório para garantir condições seguras de trabalho._

_6\. Manter em segredo todas as poções desenvolvidas pelo Mestre de Poções, as quais o Aprendiz de Poções tenha conhecimento privado e que não tenham sido divulgadas publicamente._

**_Taxas de Tutela:_**

_Sob os termos deste aprendizado, 30% dos lucros de qualquer poção fabricada e vendida pelo Aprendiz de Poções deve ser entregue ao Mestre de Poções, excluindo-se poções ou produtos relacionados vendidos por/para a Gemialidades Weasley. Novas poções criadas pelo aprendiz de poções durante o período de aprendizagem listarão o mestre de poções como co-criador, e o mestre de poções terá direito a 35% dos lucros somente se criado em conjunto com o mestre de poções. As poções criadas por meio da colaboração com a Gemialidades Weasley só estarão sujeitas a estes termos se o Mestre de Poções, o Aprendiz de Poções e a Gemialidades Weasley colaborarem juntos. Quaisquer novas poções criadas pelo Aprendiz de Poções após o término do aprendizado ainda estarão sujeitas a fornecer 25% dos lucros ao Mestre de Poções, desde que não faça parte de uma colaboração com a Gemialidades Weasley; se fizer parte dessa colaboração, 15% da parte dos lucros do aprendiz de poções será destinada ao mestre de poções. Caso o Aprendiz de Poções esteja doando ou vendendo a preço de custo dos ingredientes as poções que ele criar ou fabricar, o Mestre de Poções não receberá dinheiro, pois não haverá lucro. O Mestre de Poções pode vender preparos feitos pelo Aprendiz de Poções durante as aulas, desde que sejam de alta qualidade, e pode solicitar poções adicionais como prática de trabalho, que serão vendidas pelo Mestre de Poções como parte da taxa de tutela._

**_Terminação:_**

_O término deste aprendizado pode ocorrer a qualquer momento e, neste caso, o Mestre de Poções interromperá qualquer instrução adicional do Aprendiz de Poções. Se o aprendiz de poções optar por interromper o aprendizado, as taxas de tutela acima ainda se aplicarão aos serviços prestados. Se o Mestre de Poções determinar que o Aprendiz de Poções é um candidato inapto, não empregando o esforço necessário ou, de outra forma, intratável, ele pode terminar o aprendizado no momento que escolher. Se isso ocorrer, o Aprendiz de Poções deve concordar em não produzir comercialmente nenhuma poção adicional, para sua própria segurança e a segurança do público. Se o Mestre de Poções optar por encerrar o aprendizado devido a sua própria saúde e a nenhuma falta do Aprendiz de Poções, o Mestre de Poções deverá encontrar outro professor aceitável para o Aprendiz de Poções._

\- Financeiramente, você é um péssimo negócio para mim - disse Belby, colocando seu nome na página, embora ele não parecesse querer dizer isso.

Hermione deu de ombros e deu-lhe um olhar decidido.

\- Eu não tenho nenhum acordo formal com a Gemialidades Weasley. Embora eu não possa jurar que continuarei a trabalhar com eles - provavelmente o farei - não é o meu lugar concordar em desistir de uma parte de seus lucros. Seria antiético. Além disso, embora eu tenha em mente o trabalho sem fins lucrativos, aumentei a porcentagem que você obterá em qualquer coisa que eu faça independentemente e que tenha fins lucrativos. - Parecia um compromisso razoável. Ela inclinou a cabeça. - Além do mais, acho que você espera que eu invente algo absolutamente brilhante enquanto estamos trabalhando juntos. Afinal, você não gostaria de ser o homem que curou a licantropia?

Ele mudou de assunto.

\- Agora, aqui está uma lista das ferramentas e equipamentos de que você precisará. Tenho um calendário com algumas datas futuras em que precisarei de ajuda na coleta de ingredientes exóticos. - Ele empurrou os papéis como se esperasse que ela os pegasse e partisse.

\- Acho que devemos elaborar um cronograma, não devemos? Qual você prefere, manhãs ou tardes? Eu costumo me achar mais lúcida pela manhã.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar decidido, como se ele já pudesse ver que isso seria uma tarefa exaustiva.

\- Antes que eu possa definir um horário para que horas e que dia da semana você e eu nos encontraremos, preciso reescrever meu plano de estudos e adaptá-lo às suas 25 horas por semana, em vez dos 40, e ver como você progride. Mas vamos começar às 9h30 na segunda-feira. Traga todas as ferramentas e equipamentos listados na página, lembre-se.

Desta vez, Hermione pegou os pergaminhos e sua cópia do contrato assinado e foi embora. Parecia que Belby seria tão difícil quanto Narcisa e McGonagall haviam sugerido, mas o importante era que ele iria ensiná-la e ela aprenderia. Ela entrou na lareira, disposta a colocar Jorge a par dos acontecimentos.

* * *

_N/F: não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam do capítulo, vejo vocês na sexta ;)_


	20. Deslocamento

_Obrigada à krolagataborralheira, Melissa R e Lizzy Bastos pelos comentários, amo ler o que vocês estão pensando sobre a fic!_

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Deslocamento**

* * *

Draco estava sentado em seu apartamento, zapeando a televisão. Era impressionante o quanto os trouxas aparentemente ansiavam por magia. Ela aparecia de várias formas diferentes - pessoas de capa que podiam voar, programas de TV sobre pessoas voltando no tempo, noções equivocadas do que constituía uma bruxa ou um bruxo, um tipo de superpoder que você poderia pedir ajuda em qualquer lugar e ser ouvido. Não parecia importar qual era a forma - trouxas queriam que a magia fosse real.

Era espantoso que eles pudessem sentir falta do que estava bem debaixo do nariz.

Ele vira a mesma coisa na biblioteca em várias de suas visitas. Muitos livros sobre vampiros, dragões e espadas mágicas. Draco achou que poderia escrever algo tão convincente quanto qualquer um daqueles autores e ninguém precisaria saber que ele estava baseando-se em criaturas e coisas mágicas reais.

Enquanto mudava de canal, mais a ideia o atraía. Ele poderia escrever um livro sobre magia - pegando um pouco de informação do mundo mágico real - e vendê-lo. Os trouxas nunca teriam um motivo para pensar que era real, mas seria brilhante porque seria realista.

Além disso, com Hermione começando seu aprendizado e ainda trabalhando na loja do Weasley, ele imaginou que teria mais tempo livre para preencher. Ela havia aparecido no dia anterior assim que terminou de falar com Jorge e contar tudo a ele. Ela iria trabalhar com Belby, principalmente pelas manhãs, e à tarde na loja com Jorge. Com seu horário de trabalho principalmente à noite e nos finais de semana, parecia provável que ele quase não a veria mais. O pensamento o deixou um pouco desconfortável. Ainda assim, ele lembrou a si mesmo que sabia que a... aliança... provavelmente seria apenas temporária. Afinal, ela tinha Potter de volta agora e ela podia ver um ruivo sem explodir em lágrimas, e tinha um mundo mágico para salvar novamente. E ele poderia administrar sua vida por conta própria.

Inferno, talvez até pintasse o quarto na semana seguinte. Ele era capaz de fazer praticamente qualquer coisa atualmente. Viver como trouxa não era difícil; desagradável talvez, mas não difícil. Ele era mais do que capaz. Novembro estava chegando ao fim; só faltavam oito meses.

Oito meses seria um longo caminho a percorrer.

Para se distrair, ele se levantou e encontrou algo para escrever. Franziu a testa por um momento e começou a escrever pela meia hora seguinte. Então leu suas palavras.

_Diabrete Perigoso e o Terrível Professor_

_Dan estava na sala de aula, esperando a aula começar. Ele já tinha lido o livro e sabia que era mais esperto que o professor. Havia uma grande gaiola coberta na mesa do professor. Quando apareceu, o professor Pringle disse:_

_\- Eis que eu trago criaturas terrivelmente perigosas. Para passar na minha classe, você deve combatê-las!_

_O professor Pringle descobriu a gaiola. Dentro, havia Diabretes da Cornualha. Os diabretes tinham cerca de 15 centímetros de altura e eram azuis, com asas brilhantes e dentes surpreendentemente afiados._

_O professor Pringle abriu a gaiola e rapidamente se escondeu debaixo da mesa. Com a voz abafada, gritou:_

_\- Estarei observando vocês para ver quem captura mais diabretes!_

_Enquanto os outros estudantes se encolheram de terror, Dan pegou sua varinha e disse as palavras que fizeram todos os diabretes voarem pela sala. Ele os agarrou, um por um, e os colocou de volta na gaiola. Ele olhou para o professor, ainda encolhido embaixo da mesa._

_\- É seguro sair agora. Eu passei?_

Ele amassou a página. Aquilo era um lixo absoluto. Talvez ele fizesse um café e tentasse novamente mais tarde. Dragões. Os dragões poderiam contribuir para uma história melhor. Ou um basilisco. É certo que ele só tinha visto dragões à distância. E nunca tinha visto um basilisco vivo. Estava indo preparar um café quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ele hesitou apenas um momento antes de atravessar a sala e abri-la.

Hermione estava parada lá.

\- Eu tenho que ir ao Beco Diagonal para pegar alguns suprimentos antes da minha primeira aula com Belby na segunda-feira, mas eu estava pensando em sair para comer algo primeiro. Você quer vir? Ainda há bastante tempo antes do seu horário, certo?

Sem se dar conta, Draco sorriu e eles saíram. Escrever sobre dragões poderia esperar. Ele escreveria melhor com o estômago cheio de qualquer maneira.

* * *

Draco estava voltando para o apartamento sentindo-se bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Estava um pouco frio, mas não tão frio que precisasse de feitiços aquecedores para as mãos. As nuvens não estavam muito espessas e o jornal que ele vira no almoço dizia que não iria chover. Talvez ele desse outra chance a toda aquela coisa de escrever. Ele tinha certeza de que seria uma mina de ouro. Ouro. Talvez ele escrevesse sobre duendes. Ele poderia escrever sobre duendes. Talvez duendes e dragões possam ter algum tipo de guerra contra a inflação. Ou algo assim.

Ele estava subindo os últimos degraus do apartamento quando ouviu alguém bater. Ele virou a esquina e encontrou Potter batendo à porta de Hermione. Ele o observou por um momento antes de abrir a boca:

\- Ela não está aí agora.

Potter se virou surpreso.

\- Malfoy, ela está com você então? Eu ia verificar seu apartamento a seguir. - Ele olhou em volta como se estivesse esperando ver Hermione subindo as escadas atrás dele.

\- Não. Ela estava comigo, mas acabou de ir para o Beco Diagonal. Ela precisa de suprimentos para o aprendizado. Começa na segunda-feira - explicou Draco, imaginando o que teria trazido Potter de volta tão rápido após seus vários meses de ausência anteriores. Talvez ele estivesse se sentindo culpado por não estar lá por Hermione quando deveria estar. Ele cruzou os braços, esperando Potter se explicar.

\- Já? Quando eu estava aqui antes, ela ainda não havia tido uma resposta.

\- Belby entrou em contato com ela na segunda-feira e eles assinaram o contrato ontem - Draco informou, sentindo-se um pouco convencido.

\- Oh. Eu ia ver se ela queria ir conhecer Teddy. Imaginei que, como hoje é sábado, ela poderia estar por perto.

\- Ela não está.

Houve uma breve pausa.

\- Você quer ir? Ele é seu primo. Ou primo uma vez removido, ou algo assim. Eu nunca tive exatamente muita família para acertar os nomes das relações. - Ele riu um pouco constrangido.

Draco olhou para a porta do apartamento. Não havia nada particularmente urgente esperando por ele, apenas outro turno em seu trabalho exaustivo em poucas horas. Ele poderia nunca ter visto antes o garoto ates, mas Teddy era da família, não era? Uma chance de começar tudo de novo, certo?

\- Eu tenho que estar no trabalho as seis, mas caso contrário... Por que não? Eu vou.

\- Voltaremos em pouco tempo. Devemos entrar no seu apartamento para aparatar? - Ele não queria alarmar os vizinhos com o som no corredor.

\- Meu apartamento tem alas anti-aparatação, para impedir visitantes indesejados. O Ministério fez muito por minha proteção.

\- Tudo bem então - Harry disse, pegando a mão de Draco e virando onde estavam. Ele não parou para pensar se era ou não contra a liberdade condicional de Malfoy. Afinal, Malfoy não estava fazendo a magia.

Enquanto se materializavam na porta da frente da casa de Andrômeda Tonks, Draco percebeu que Hermione não o teria aparatado em lugar nenhum. Ele não tinha certeza se sentia alguma satisfação por ter conseguido experimentar um pouco de magia (mesmo que de segunda mão) ou um pressentimento de que de alguma forma aquilo poderia voltar-se contra ele. Por outro lado, Potter era o salvador de todo o mundo bruxo. Uma violação da condicional de Draco executada por ele provavelmente seria ignorada, caso alguém notasse. Não era como se Draco tivesse rastros nele; era ilegal rastrear alguém com mais de 17 anos. Além disso, não havia necessidade. Draco não conseguiria acessar sua magia até que a Suprema Corte a liberasse. Não era apenas era proibido. Era fisicamente impossível.

Harry bateu à porta e houve uma breve pausa antes que ela se abrisse.

Draco se viu olhando para uma mulher que parecia estranhamente semelhante à sua tia Belatriz. O nariz dela era talvez um pouco menor e o queixo um pouco mais pontudo. Talvez seus olhos fossem um pouco mais claros. A expressão em seu rosto era certamente mais agradável. Ela tinha um embrulho em um ombro.

\- Eu estava começando a pensar que você não viria esta tarde - disse ela, olhando para Harry. Ela suspirou. - E eu te disse antes, você não precisa bater. Esta casa está sempre aberta para você. - Ela olhou para Draco, estudando seu rosto com cuidado. - Você deve ser o filho de Cissy. Eu sou sua tia Drômeda. Entre, vocês dois. Estou tomando chá.

Harry trocou um sorriso irônico com Draco e eles seguiram Andrômeda Tonks para dentro da casa.

Draco observou que Andrômeda se movia como se ter um bebê no ombro fosse completamente natural e de forma alguma impedisse seu trabalho. Ela começou a levitar a bandeja e a servir chá para todos. Foi só quando eles estavam sentados que Draco notou as linhas em seu rosto e círculos escuros sob seus olhos. Ela provavelmente não dormia bem há muito tempo.

Drômeda tomou um longo gole de chá antes de pousar a xícara de volta e mudar o pacote em seus braços para a sua frente. Pela primeira vez, Draco pôde ver o rosto do filho de sua prima. Ela olhou para os dois jovens à sua frente, sentados no sofá.

\- Teddy, este é seu primo Draco - ela disse ao pequeno embrulho. - E seu padrinho Harry veio nos visitar. - O bebê balbuciou um pouco e disse algo que poderia ter soado como "voó". Ela olhou para os jovens novamente, com os olhos penetrantes. - Eu tentei fazê-lo começar a me chamar de vovó, mas tudo o que ele consegue dizer até agora é isso. Ele fala algumas palavras. Eu tento conversar com ele constantemente para garantir que ele esteja absorvendo o máximo possível.

\- Algum tipo de magia acidental? Eu sempre me perguntei quão cedo começa - Harry perguntou.

\- Ainda não, embora não tenha dúvida de que ele tenha herdado o talento incomum da minha filha, mesmo eu não esperando que se manifestasse por pelo menos mais um ano. Nessa idade, os bebês ainda estão trabalhando o conceito de si mesmo e do outro, então ainda não ocorreria a ele tentar mudar alguma coisa. - Ela parecia um pouco resignada. - Depois que Ninfadora percebeu que podia mudar sua aparência à vontade, era uma batalha perdida fazê-la parecer respeitável novamente. Cabelo rosa - mesmo que eu conseguisse levá-la para a mesa de jantar sem rasgar o vestido - ou manchas de grama nos joelhos. - Ela respirou fundo. Sua filha. Seu marido. Seu genro. Ela ainda tinha o neto. E o padrinho do neto. Ela olhou com expectativa para o sobrinho que nunca conhecera até então. Um sorriso irônico cruzou seu rosto.

A educação de Draco entrou em ação e ele encontrou as palavras que precisava.

\- Tenho certeza de que ela gostaria disso.

\- Não tenho dúvida. Não restam muitos de nós agora. Mas vamos conseguir. Aqui, pegue Teddy - disse ela, levantando-se e colocando-o nos braços de Draco.

Os braços de Draco se enrijeceram.

\- Eu nunca segurei um desse antes. E se eu o soltar? - ele perguntou, o bebê se contorcendo desajeitadamente em seus braços rígidos.

\- Eu disse a mesma coisa na primeira vez em que ela o colocou em meus braços - Harry disse a ele.

Drômeda se dirigiu a ele vividamente:

\- Relaxe os braços, ele é um bebê, não uma trouxa de roupa de cama. Você não vai soltá-lo. Coloque um braço debaixo da cabeça, sim, assim. Certifique-se de apoiar as costas dele.

Sob as instruções de sua tia, Draco se viu segurando o bebê de uma maneira muito mais confortável. Teddy também parecia mais confortável e parou de se mexer. Ele era tão pequeno. E estava olhando para ele com uma expressão tão intensa. Estendeu uma mãozinha para Draco, mas ele não tinha mão livre para oferecer. Ele piscou.

\- Ele tem uma mecha loira no cabelo. Isso já existia antes?

Sua tia riu e olhou para o bebê, resignada.

\- Não. O talento da minha filha está se manifestando antes que do que eu esperava. Ela era uma metamorfomaga. Acho que você é o primeiro loiro que ele viu. Biscoito, Harry? - ela perguntou, oferecendo-lhe um prato.

Draco achou a coisa toda um pouco surreal. Ele estava sentado, com uma tia que nunca conhecera, com Potter ao lado e segurando um bebê. Não apenas um bebê, mas o filho de uma prima que ele nunca conhecera.

\- A guerra é inútil - ele murmurou para si mesmo.

\- Difícil dizer se eu concordo com essa afirmação - disse Drômeda, tomando um gole de chá. - Não tenho certeza se eu começaria uma guerra, mas você pode esperar que eu defenda a minha própria até a morte.

Ele deu uma risada fraca.

\- Suponho que seu lado tinha algo pelo qual valia a pena lutar. - Ele estava do lado errado. Não parecia tão errado em sua juventude. Trouxas eram perigosos; eles superavam em número a comunidade bruxa e poderiam esmagá-los como ratos, caso soubessem de sua existência. E os nascidos trouxas eram um elo perigoso para os trouxas, certamente entregariam o resto deles. Pelo menos foi isso que lhe foi dito para acreditar. Manter distância de trouxas e nascidos trouxas era o caminho para manter o mundo mágico em segurança. E se isso significava esmagá-los de vez em quando, bem, era um pequeno preço a pagar. Ele queria mudar de assunto. - Aqui, você quer segurá-lo? - Draco perguntou, virando-se para Potter com o bebê nos braços.

Trocaram desajeitadamente o embrulho. A mecha loira permaneceu em seus cabelos, aparentemente esquecida. E, em um momento, um olho verde apareceu no rostinho.

\- Ele está tentando se parecer comigo - Harry disse surpreso.

\- Não pareça tão chocado.

O bebê se contorceu, e Harry teve que colocá-lo em seu ombro para tentar acalmá-lo. Confiante de que Teddy estava em boas mãos no momento, Drômeda voltou sua atenção para Harry e Draco.

\- Harry, você pensou mais na minha oferta?

\- Ainda estou pensando. Quero fazer parte da vida de Teddy. Farei. Só estou... tentando descobrir tudo o mais.

Ela assentiu vivamente.

\- É de se esperar. Mas não demore muito para decidir. Seja qual for o caminho que você escolher, haverá muito trabalho pela frente.

\- Você e Teddy não considerariam mudar-se para Largo Grimmauld comigo? - ele perguntou.

\- Certamente não, caso ainda esteja decorado à moda da minha mãe. O lugar daria pesadelos a Teddy.

Harry suspirou.

\- Estou trabalhando nisso. O Monstro está melhor, mas às vezes ainda resiste quando quero derrubar algumas das decorações menos atraentes.

\- Não tenho dúvida de que você conseguirá. - Ela voltou sua atenção para Draco. - E você? Eu li os jornais. Entendo que este será um ano bastante difícil para você, para dizer o mínimo.

Ele se viu contando uma verdade surpreendente sob o olhar dela.

\- Eu prefiro isso a onde estive no ano passado.

Ela parecia satisfeita.

\- Bom. Sabe, não muito tempo depois que eu conheci Ted - ele teria sido seu tio - ele apostou que eu não poderia suportar voluntariamente uma semana sem magia. Eu apostei com ele que, durante todo o verão dos meus 17 anos, eu conseguiria. Eu me vi fazendo as coisas com magia sem pensar nisso. No entanto, estava determinada a ganhar a aposta e pedi a sua mãe que trancasse minha varinha em algum lugar e não a entregasse a mim durante o próximo mês. Voltei para Hogwarts no meu último ano e tive que admitir a Ted que eu tinha perdido a aposta. Mas isso me deu mais apreço pelo que minha magia poderia fazer.

\- O que aconteceria se perdesse a aposta?

\- Eu teria que sair com ele no primeiro fim de semana de Hogsmeade.

\- E o que você teria conseguido se ele tivesse perdido?

\- Ele teria que cuidar de todos os equipamentos de quadribol da equipe por um mês.

Eles ficaram naquela casa durante mais um tempo. Draco ficou surpreso com algumas das histórias que ouviu pela primeira vez sobre a infância e adolescência de sua mãe. A irmãzinha sempre seguindo as irmãs mais velhas, fazendo o que podia por atenção e elogios. As histórias tinham humor e as cenas vergonhosas que toda família tinha. Draco nunca teve muita família. E Drômeda também contou histórias sobre Ninfadora. Draco suspeitou que teria achado sua prima um pouco irritante, mas o tipo de pessoa que seria bom ter ao seu lado em caso de apuros. Por fim, Teddy começou a chorar e Drômeda o pegou de volta.

\- Ele precisa ser trocado. Um de vocês gostaria de tentar? Eu certamente já pratiquei bastante.

\- Hoje não - disse Harry. - Prometi levar Malfoy para casa a tempo de trabalhar.

Draco assentiu em concordância. Ele teria que trocar de roupa antes do trabalho e tomar banho, se possível. Em algum momento durante uma das vezes em que ele estava segurando Teddy, este havia babado em seu ombro.

\- Vocês dois são bem-vindos de volta, a qualquer momento - disse ela, acompanhando-os até a porta. Ela olhou para os dois e disse: - Não sejam estranhos na vida de Teddy.

Quando a porta se fechou, Harry olhou para Malfoy.

\- Vamos lá, vamos voltar. - Harry pegou a mão de Malfoy e se virou, desaparecendo. Harry tentou encontrar as palavras quando reapareceram no corredor - Obrigado por vir.

Draco olhou para ele, encontrando as mesmas palavras em seus próprios lábios. E por mais incrível que parecesse, elas eram verdadeiras.

\- Obrigado por me levar. Acho que gostei de conhecer minha tia. E meu primo. - Ele acenou e virou-se para o seu apartamento para se preparar para o trabalho.


	21. Sugestões

_N/T:_

_Oi gente! Como esse capítulo é maior que o usual, eu acabei demorando um pouco mais para conseguir traduzi-lo, por isso não foi postado na segunda._

_Muito obrigada dayreis2020 e krolagataborralheira pelos comentários no capítulo 20!_

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Sugestões**

* * *

Hermione teria um longo dia pela frente, e o Ministério não estava facilitando as coisas. Ela olhou para o relógio na parede. Tinha pouco tempo para fazer aquilo antes de começar seu aprendizado naquele dia.

\- Verifique o arquivo dele. Sei que Caffrey e Burke o visitam no início de cada mês. Ele tem sido um modelo de liberdade condicional. Não fez nenhuma magia, não recebeu nenhuma comunicação ilícita, não recebeu poções. Ele se levanta e vai para o trabalho todos os dias, chega em casa e leva uma existência perfeitamente trouxa. Hoje é primeiro de dezembro, não é? Eles devem fazer outra visita hoje - ressaltou.

O auror-chefe tinha um olhar exausto no rosto. Ele era um bom homem, fazia um bom trabalho, não fazia? Por que estava sendo punido tendo que ouvir Hermione Granger logo na segunda de manhã? Ele ainda não havia sequer tomado seu café.

\- Não há exatamente regras para cobrir o tipo de coisa que você está perguntando. O castigo dele é esse: nada de magia por um ano.

Hermione fez o possível para não resmungar. Ela esteve pensando naquilo durante todo o fim de semana, sabendo que, no início de dezembro, não demoraria muito para o Natal chegar. O que quer que tenha acontecido, Draco não merecia ficar sozinho em um apartamento no Natal.

\- Olha, eu poderia apenas ter decidido aparatá-lo, pegar o Nôitibus Andante ou levá-lo via Flu sem te avisar e você jamais saberia, mas acho que não seria ético e não quero arriscar colocar Draco em apuros, então estou pedindo sua autorização para permitir um desses métodos de trânsito de modo que ele não passe o Natal sozinho. O pai dele está em Azkaban, sua mãe foi exilada do país. Estou disposta a levá-lo comigo no feriado, mas não consigo imaginar como chegaria onde vou por meio de transporte trouxa. Não sei se um ônibus trouxa chega perto de Ottery St. Catchpole. Supõe-se que tudo isso seja sobre reabilitação, não punição. Bem, está funcionando. Não estrague tudo negando-lhe o Natal - disse ela secamente.

\- Deixe-me pensar sobre isso - disse o auror-chefe.

\- O que há para pensar? - ela perguntou.

\- A família dele tinha muitos privilégios sob a antiga ordem. Não seria bom se as pessoas pensassem que nós estamos sendo indulgentes demais.

\- Ele está levando tudo muito a sério. Ele é um exemplo do quão as coisas podem melhorar. O que mais você poderia pedir, além disso? Ele está mostrando que as pessoas podem mudar.

Naquele momento o auror-chefe queria que ela saísse. Seus argumentos não eram ruins, mas muitas pessoas haviam pensado que a família Malfoy tinha sido pouco punida. Ele considerou qual das opções de viagem seria mais odiosa.

\- O Nôitibus Andante. Você viajará com ele no Nôitibus Andante e será responsável por garantir que ele não faça magia e não tenha acesso nem mesmo à magia secundária enquanto estiver em uma casa mágica. Sem voo. Sem poções. Estamos de acordo?

\- Fechado. Não estou tentando ajudá-lo a quebrar as regras.

O auror-chefe bufou.

\- É por isso que você veio perguntar que tipo de transporte mágico seria bom para ele usar durante o Natal.

Ela não respondeu ao comentário.

\- Eu vou agora. E farei uma reserva para o Nôitibus Andante. Feliz Natal.

Ele ficou aliviado quando ela saiu da sala. Precisava avisar a seu assistente que Hermione Granger não poderia entrar na segunda-feira de manhã, e principalmente não antes que ele tomasse seu café.

* * *

Hermione chegou em casa exausta na noite de segunda-feira. Belby a havia submetido a uma prova escrita durante a maior parte da manhã para testar seus conhecimentos e depois observou seus processos para cortar, picar, moer, ralar e misturar os ingredientes. Não eram ingredientes para algo específico, era apenas um método para checar suas mãos no trabalho. No final, ele lhe disse que os ingredientes picados precisavam ser menores, que os pedaços não estavam uniformes e que o correto era mexer mais suavemente no sentido horário do que no sentido anti-horário.

Ela mal havia terminado com Belby quando correu para a Gemialidades Weasley, sem sequer parar para almoçar. Ela e Jorge tinham muito trabalho a fazer nos espelhos de chamada (incluindo criar um nome melhor para eles, se conseguissem fazê-los funcionar). Quando eles se encontraram na sexta-feira para falar sobre o aprendizado de Hermione, Jorge havia dito que queria formalizar o acordo, justificando que normalmente teria sugerido aquilo muito antes caso estivesse em sua normalidade.

Finalmente, embora ainda houvesse muito trabalho a fazer, Hermione deixou a loja. Ela queria desesperadamente chegar em casa e comer algo. Assim que chegou, largou a bolsa e sentou-se à mesa. Ela deveria se levantar e cozinhar alguma coisa, mas parecia muito esforço. Tinha sido um longo dia. Daria a si mesmo alguns minutos de descanso primeiro.

Ela estava sentada à mesa há apenas alguns minutos, pensando em qual seria o jantar que demandaria o menor esforço possível com a máxima provisão de nutrição e energia, quando ouviu uma batida em sua porta. Ela olhou para a porta, levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até lá, abrindo-a.

\- Hermione - disse Draco, sorrindo.

Seu sorriso refletiu nos lábios de Hermione, apesar do cansaço do dia.

\- Draco. Não trabalha hoje à noite?

\- Não. Pensei que, depois do seu primeiro dia de serviço duplo, você poderia gostar de encontrar um jantar te esperando. Está pronto do outro lado do corredor. Você está com fome? - ele perguntou, um sorriso no canto da boca.

\- Com certeza. Como você sabia que eu já tinha chegado? – ela disse, fechando a porta e saindo para o corredor.

\- Eu supus. - disse ele, sem rodeios. Ele havia feito a comida e tinha decidido bater à porta dela a cada dez minutos. Felizmente, só precisou bater duas vezes. Ele segurou a porta aberta para ela.

Macarrão com molho cremoso e porções de frango os aguardavam, com uma garrafa de vinho e as canecas de café de Draco. Ele estava quase se acostumando a beber vinho nelas. Também havia um prato com salada para cada um. Fazendo uso de suas boas maneiras, ele puxou uma cadeira para ela e depois se sentou.

Ela olhava para a mesa surpresa. Ele havia feito um trabalho incrível.

\- Eu não esperava por isso.

\- Bom - ele disse, seus lábios se curvando de satisfação. - A ideia era que fosse uma surpresa. Eu esperava que fosse uma boa. Pensei que pudesse gostar de uma surpresa agradável depois de um longo dia.

\- Definitivamente é uma boa surpresa - ela concordou. - E foi um dia tão longo. Na verdade, eu também tenho uma surpresa para você.

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Você nunca pode me deixar te fazer algo legal?

Ela riu, experimentando a salada.

\- Bem, eu não sei quando você planejou este jantar, mas eu fui atrás da sua surpresa pela manhã bem cedo.

\- Oh, vá em frente, me diga o que é - ele disse com curiosidade, abrindo a garrafa de vinho.

Ela mordeu o lábio e depois comeu mais um pouco da salada, imaginando se ele iria achar a surpresa dela uma bênção ou um terror. _Ah bem. Se ele não quisesse ir, não precisava_.

\- Fui ao ministério hoje de manhã.

\- Caffrey e Burke vieram hoje à tarde. Eles estavam com a mesma animação de sempre - Tinha sido bom receber a mesada do mês, mas ainda assim. Sempre ficava irritado quando eles estavam em seu apartamento procurando algo errado que ele pudesse ter feito. Ainda assim, Draco estava começando a ver aquilo sob uma outra ótica e tentava ser o mais irritantemente agradável e trouxa possível durante suas visitas. Era uma nova estratégia – era muito mais fácil agir de modo grosseiro, mas aquilo pareceu incomodá-los, por isso valeu a pena o esforço.

\- Eu não falei com eles. Falei com o auror-chefe. Já é dezembro e as festas estão chegando. Eu estava pensando em ir à Toca no Natal. - Ela viu passar pelo rosto dele uma emoção inidentificável que desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. - Eu pensei que você gostaria de ir comigo. Quer dizer, eu gostaria que você fosse. Enfim, eu queria a permissão do auror-chefe e ver qual seria o melhor caminho a seguir. Eu não acho que ele poderia rastrear uma aparatação em conjunto, mas não valeria a pena arriscar uma ida para Azkaban, então eu fui até lá e perguntei. Você e eu podemos viajar juntos no Nôitibus Andante. Tenho certeza de que Molly ficaria feliz em recebê-lo. Ainda não perguntei a Harry quais são seus planos, mas espero que ele também vá.

Draco estava dividido entre diversão, horror e indecisão. Hermione estava divagando, um sinal claro de que não tinha certeza de como ele aceitaria o que ela falava, então queria preencher o silêncio com palavras e esperar que elas fossem as certas.

\- Você acha que eu seria bem-vindo nos... Weasley para o Natal? - ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Serviu vinho em sua caneca e tomou um longo gole.

\- Eu acho. Realmente acho.

Ele levou a conversa para um caminho diferente para ter um pouco de tempo para pensar. Qual seria o menor dos dois males? Natal sozinho ou Natal com os ferrugens.

\- Eu não acho que o Ministério possa me rastrear caso eu aparate com outra pessoa.

Ela olhou para ele bruscamente.

\- Você não fez isso, não é? Eu com certeza não fiz. Não quero arriscar que você vá para Azkaban.

\- Potter fez. Eu não acho que ele realmente tenha pensado se era ou não um problema e, no momento em que eu pensei nisso, já estava feito. - Ele deu de ombros. - Foi no sábado, então se o Departamento de Aurores ainda não notou, não acho que irão notar.

O olhar nos olhos de Hermione deixava claro que Harry receberia uma reprimenda em um futuro próximo e que ele não iria gostar daquilo.

Ela deu um suspiro resignado.

\- E aonde Harry te levou, se não se importa?

\- Para conhecer minha tia. E Teddy Lupin. - Ele viu uma mudança passar pelo seu rosto, Hermione deve ter pensado que era uma razão boa o suficiente para quebrar as regras, então ele continuou. - Foi uma boa tarde. Eu nunca encontrei com minha tia Andrômeda antes. Ela pareceu-me agradável.

\- Ela é. Ela se parece muito com... mas não é como ela - disse Hermione. Ela empurrou a alface no prato por um momento e se obrigou a comer mais um pouco. - Eu não a vejo há algum tempo.

\- Tenho certeza de que você terá uma chance - Draco disse, servindo-lhe vinho. - Ela deixou bem claro que espera que eu e Potter voltemos novamente.

\- Oh.

\- Potter veio aqui para buscá-la, mas você estava no Beco Diagonal em busca de seus suprimentos de poções. Nós nos encontramos no corredor. Como foi o seu primeiro dia com Belby?

Hermione se sentiu um pouco melhor - Harry não a tinha abandonado novamente.

\- Bem, Belby é tão ridículo quanto todo mundo me avisou. Ele me pediu para chamá-lo de Dam, o que me pareceu estranho. Passou todo o tempo hoje me testando e me criticando. Depois fui ver Jorge. - Ela começou a lhe contar sobre seu dia, iniciando pelo Ministério e terminando na Gemialidades Weasley. Draco fez algumas perguntas e serviu o macarrão e o frango quando seus pratos de salada ficaram vazios. Como o dia de Draco tinha sido bem menos emocionante (mais tentativas ruins de escrever e uma ida ao supermercado _Sainsbury_ depois que os aurores haviam saído), ele lhe contou sobre o encontro com Andrômeda e Teddy no sábado. Era estranho ter uma família que não parecesse terrível e que realmente queria estar em contato com ele. Havia sido legal. Estranho, mas legal. Ele viu que Hermione esteva sorrindo o tempo todo, mas o sorriso desapareceu quando ela disse:

\- Parece que todo mundo está tendo família brotando do ar. - O sorriso chegou bem à boca dela, mas não aos olhos.

Draco franziu a testa. Ele não pretendia aborrecê-la.

\- Droga - ele murmurou para si mesmo por trás de sua caneca de vinho. Pensou que tinha sido baixo o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse. Ele estava errado.

\- Eu realmente estou feliz. Por você e por Harry. Não sei se ele contou ou não, mas ele se reconciliou com o primo - disse ela, tentando mudar de assunto. Certamente ela não poderia ser tão transparente? Não havia permitido que sua voz falhasse durante a palavra _família_. Ela achava que seus olhos não estavam molhados. Começou a girar a caneca sobre a mesa com uma mão, sem pegá-la para beber.

Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e pegou a dela, tirando-a cuidadosamente da caneca.

\- Eu posso ver através de você melhor do que através do Barão Sangrento. Quer saber o que te denunciou? Seu sorriso petrificado. Você está pensando em toda a família que não tem agora. Está pensando que não há mais ninguém. Você pensa nas pessoas que deixou ir e que não pode mais ver - disse ele, calmamente. Ele esfregou o polegar sobre a mão dela.

\- Você poderia simplesmente deixar isso para lá, deixar-me sentar aqui, fingir que não havia nada errado e aproveitar o resto do jantar - disse ela em um tom acusativo, um tanto exasperado e bastante emocionado.

\- Eu poderia, se fosse isso que você precisasse. - Ele admitiu. - Mas não é. Acho que você precisa falar sobre isso.

\- E de repente você se tornou um especialista?

\- Dificilmente - ele entoou secamente. - Mas eu estou aqui, e isso é alguma coisa, não é?

Ela respirou fundo e tomou um gole de vinho.

\- É alguma coisa. É uma coisa grande. Mas não hoje à noite. Não quero fazer isso hoje à noite. Estou tendo uma boa noite com você. Você fez algo agradável hoje. Não quero estragar tudo chorando. Você tem sido um bom amigo para mim nos últimos meses. Eu não tenho sido a melhor pessoa para se ter por perto durante a maior parte do tempo.

Draco bufou e o som a surpreendeu o suficiente para colocar uma pausa em suas divagações.

\- Você é a pessoa mais fácil de se conviver que eu conheci há muito tempo. – Ele já havia feito bem a alguém além do apoio mínimo que conseguiu ser para Hermione nos últimos dois meses? Não achava que tinha feito muito; alguém que está se afogando se agarraria a um pedaço de madeira podre flutuando. Mas pelo menos era algo que ele conseguiu fazer direito.

\- Você é a primeira pessoa a dizer isso - disse ela calmamente. Forçou um sorriso no rosto para atraí-lo a uma mudança de assunto. Ela teria uma longa semana pela frente. Estava se divertindo naquela noite. Ela só precisava aliviar o clima.

\- O que foi? - ele perguntou desconfiado, decidindo jogar junto com a mudança de assunto dela. Se ela não queria falar sobre sua família, não havia sentido forçar o assunto naquela noite.

\- Eu me pergunto se será fácil estar perto de mim quando eu te arrastar para o Nôitibus Andante. Eu nunca andei nele, mas ouvi algumas... histórias bem ruins. - Ela sorriu para ele, uma cópia da marca registrada de Draco.

Ele gemeu, entrando no jogo dela de mudança de assunto.

\- Eu não quero pensar sobre isso agora. Neste momento, eu quero pensar em torta.

\- Você fez uma torta?

\- Eu comprei uma torta - ele corrigiu. - Eu fiz frango. E molho. Não espere milagres.

Eles comeram a torta e mantiveram uma conversa leve, movendo-se para o sofá com suas segundas canecas de vinho quando a torta acabou. Os olhos de Hermione estavam quase fechados e ela estava enrolada em um canto do sofá, com os pés debaixo dela, seus sapatos no chão. Draco estava sentado do outro lado, com as pernas estendidas a sua frente. Ele podia ver Hermione pelo canto do olho. Olhou a caneca quase vazia na frente dele e tomou o resto.

\- Você realmente acha que os Weasleys me receberiam para o natal? - ele perguntou, depois que ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Hermione riu.

\- Molly vai tricotar um suéter para você. - Ela não estava absolutamente segura disso, não tinha visto Molly para saber como ela estava se saindo, mas imaginou que a matriarca Weasley preferiria ter mais pessoas para cuidar do que menos.

\- Ela não tem nenhum motivo para fazer isso.

\- Claro que tem. Sem magia, você precisará de um suéter para se aquecer. - Sua segunda caneca de vinho estava quase vazia. - Você tem feito coisas boas por mim, Draco. – Hermione não fez a pergunta implícita do _porquê_, mas ambos entenderam.

Ele ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que ela não tinha certeza se ele iria responder.

\- Acho que nunca fiz nada de bom para ninguém antes. Gostei bastante. Talvez eu devesse ter tentado isso há muito tempo atrás. Além do mais, sem sua ajuda eu provavelmente já estaria morto de fome ou ainda tentando descobrir como preparar macarrão instantâneo.

\- Eu não duvido de que você teria conseguido de alguma forma. Os sonserinos são conhecidos por sua capacidade de adaptação, sabe. - Ela não parou para se perguntar onde ela estaria agora se ele não estivesse ali para ajudá-la a seguir em frente. Ainda chorando pelas manhãs? Recusando-se a andar pelo mundo bruxo e deixando o apartamento apenas por extrema necessidade? Incapaz de se vestir porque as roupas de Rony estavam em seu armário?

\- Os sonserinos podem se adaptar. Isso não significa que eu goste disso.

\- Você não deveria gostar de viver sem magia. Você deveria aprender com isso - ela apontou. - Você está aprendendo?

\- Acho que posso estar - disse ele.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso genuíno.

\- Bom. Você é muito menos um idiota insuportável do que costumava ser. - Ela descansou a cabeça nas costas do sofá e uma das mãos escorregou do colo para repousar ao lado dela. Talvez fosse o vinho, mas sua língua estava mais frouxa nesse momento, então ela se deparou com sua mente voltando ao assunto que eles haviam abandonado antes. - Foi bom ver Harry na semana passada. Mas foi estranho. Parecia que Rony deveria ter vindo com ele. É estúpido, mas eu quase esqueço às vezes, como se ele fosse aparecer novamente em breve. Suponho que isso significa que eu cheguei a um ponto em que não penso mais nisso o tempo todo. Também em relação aos meus pais. Eu estava pensando que os veria nas festas de final de ano. Mas não os verei. - Ela engoliu em seco e tomou o seu último gole de vinho. - Harry está se reaproximando de alguns membros de sua família. Você está conhecendo uma ramificação de sua árvore genealógica que havia sido cortada há anos. Eu tenho aqueles... que quiserem me adotar, suponho. Se é que alguém quer.

\- Os Weasley a levarão para a... casa deles de braços abertos. E Potter nunca te abandonaria. Bem, eu não acho que ele a abandonaria novamente - ele alterou, embora não tivesse certeza se acreditava no que estava dizendo. Afinal, Potter não havia sumido por quase quatro meses? - E eu não duvido que minha tia a consideraria bem-vinda na vida dela e de Teddy. E eu. Não sei o que eu posso te fazer de bom, mas eu estou aqui.

Ela não olhou para Draco, mas estava ciente dele no sofá, não muito longe dela. O cheiro do seu corpo pós-banho. O som da respiração dele.

\- Você já me fez um milhão de coisas boas. Vai passar o Natal comigo?

Draco não tinha certeza do que o levou a fazer isso, mas ele pegou a mão dela que estava no sofá e beijou o dorso da mesma, com uma pitada de boas maneiras aristocráticas brilhando em seus olhos.

\- Não consigo imaginar Molly Weasley me recebendo de braços abertos - disse ele, deixando suas mãos cair no sofá, mas ainda segurando a dela. - Mas se ela o fizer, eu estarei lá. Nôitibus Andante e tudo. - Ele estremeceu ao pensar no Nôitibus Andante.

\- De acordo - ela disse. Teria que escrever à Molly. Ela não estava particularmente ansiosa por isso, mas depois dos últimos meses... se sentiria melhor enfrentando seus fantasmas caso não estivesse sozinha.

* * *

Draco se viu caminhando em direção à biblioteca. Não havia muito a fazer em uma triste quinta-feira. Ainda faltavam horas para o seu trabalho. Ele não via Hermione desde segunda-feira; ele havia trabalhado nas noites de terça e quarta, saindo para o restaurante antes que ela chegasse em casa.

Suas tentativas de escrever algo brilhante que lhe renderia uma pilha de dinheiro estavam indo mal. Ele pensava que "O Elfo e a Meia" era sua pior história até então.

Mas "O Hipogrifo Infernal" também era horrível.

Talvez ele não fosse bom em escrever. Realmente, quem poderia pegar dragões, duendes e hipogrifos e torná-los monótonos? Evidentemente, ele poderia.

Seus pés continuaram a conduzi-lo para a biblioteca, as mãos dentro dos bolsos para mantê-las aquecidas. Quando chegou lá, ficou feliz por estar protegido do ar frio. Ele vagou pela seção de não-ficção primeiro, procurando algo sobre escrita. Sabia que os números nos dorsos dos livros significavam... alguma coisa. Eles tinham que significar. Mas ele não estava familiarizado com o sistema.

\- Posso ajudar? - perguntou uma voz amigável.

Draco olhou para cima quando percebeu que alguém estava falando com ele. Era Theresa, a garota atraente que havia ministrado a aula de informática que ele havia frequentado.

\- Olá.

\- Posso ajudá-lo a encontrar algo? - ela perguntou de novo.

Ele encolheu os ombros. Parecia estúpido dizer isso em voz alta.

\- Apenas olhando.

\- Parecia que você estava procurando alguma coisa. Eu poderia ajudar - ela ofereceu, sorrindo.

Draco pensou que não havia nada a perder.

\- Estou pensando em uma... mudança de carreira. Você tem algo voltado para a escrita?

Ela o levou para a seção correta; era muito maior do que ele esperava e continha uma variedade enorme. Ela conseguiu extrair um pouco mais de informação dele, incluindo o motivo pelo qual ele estava procurando uma mudança de carreira, ao que ele respondeu que praticamente qualquer coisa era preferível ao que ele estava fazendo bo momento, mas que também pensava que suas histórias eram boas o suficiente para serem contadas. Ele não estava feliz com os resultados que havia obtido até então. Theresa acabou colocando meia dúzia de livros nos seus braços.

\- Desejo-lhe boa sorte. Tem certeza de que deseja tudo isso essa semana? - ela perguntou, olhando um pouco incerta para a pilha que havia entregado a ele.

\- Tenho bastante tempo livre. A... pessoa com quem eu passava a maior parte do tempo acabou de conseguir um segundo trabalho – ela trabalha durante a manhã e a tarde e eu trabalho durante a noite. - Draco não sabia por que se enrolou ao tentar explicar quem era Hermione. Eles eram amigos. Mas, de certa forma, apresentá-la como "minha amiga" simplesmente não parecia mais adequado.

Theresa assentiu.

\- Entendo por que você gostaria de mudar de carreira. Não temos nenhuma vaga aqui no momento, mas acho que pode surgir uma em um futuro não muito distante. Se você quiser trabalhar como voluntário aqui durante a semana - desde que tenha tempo disponível - isso lhe daria uma vantagem sobre os possíveis concorrentes.

\- E você trabalharia um pouco menos.

\- Isso também - ela admitiu. Eles estavam caminhando em direção à mesa do caixa quando algo chamou a atenção de Draco. Ele parou em uma estante com vídeos. Um deles tinha a foto de uma mulher de rosto verde e chapéu pontudo. Ele leu o título. Era o filme que ele e Hermione haviam discutido no Halloween. Eles nunca chegaram a vê-lo.

\- Esse é um dos meus clássicos favoritos - disse Theresa.

\- Eu nunca assisti a esse - Draco disse, colocando-o de volta.

\- Você pode assistir. Há um reprodutor de VHS na sala de conferências, se você quiser assistir aqui. As salas não estão reservadas hoje - disse ela.

Draco olhou para a garota. Ela era atraente. Ele tentou imaginar a si mesmo assistindo ao filme com ela. Se ele assistisse com Hermione, eles iriam rir das imprecisões mágicas e ele faria perguntas sobre o mundo trouxa. O que, em nome de Merlin, ele diria a Theresa se assistisse com ela? É provável que eles não achassem engraçadas as mesmas partes.

\- Acho que vou dar uma olhada em casa. - Ele não tinha um reprodutor de vídeo, mas Hermione tinha. Ele pegou o vídeo novamente e olhou para Theresa.

\- Eu posso aceitar sua oferta de trabalho voluntário, no entanto. - Ele adicionou o vídeo à pilha de livros que estava carregando e foi fazer o registro. Precisaria se apressar para levar aquelas coisas de volta ao apartamento e ir ao restaurante.

Quando ele estava saindo, Theresa disse:

\- Venha a qualquer momento durante a semana e pergunte por mim. Vou mandar você arquivar livros. E quanto à escrita... escreva sobre o que você conheça. Escrever sobre o que acha que outras pessoas irão gostar geralmente não é o caminho certo.

* * *

Molly Weasley abriu a carta que havia recebido e a leu novamente. Tinha sido surpreendida. Mas Hermione sempre teve um bom coração. Ela e Arthur não haviam se atrevido a pensar em demasia nas festas que se aproximavam, mas tudo estava começando a se organizar, não estava? Dois lugares vazios à mesa. Os olhos dela arderam novamente. O ano estava terminando. Era hora de começar a fazer planos e reunir seus filhos junto a ela. E suéteres de tricô. Havia muitos suéteres para tricotar. E doces natalinos para preparar.

\- A-Ar-Arthur? - ela chamou.

\- Sim amor? - ele perguntou. As bolsas sob seus olhos eram mais escuras do que haviam sido quando Gina era jovem demais para dormir a noite toda, Rony estava passando pela dentição e Fred e Jorge estavam começando a aprender que, apesar de serem menores do que Percy, eram mais numerosos, portanto podiam atormentá-lo muito bem. Mas ele ainda estava ao lado de sua Moliuoli e cuidava dela. Sempre.

Molly umedeceu os lábios.

\- Eu preciso de linhas. E minhas agulhas de tricô - todas elas, não se esqueça. E... minha varinha. E chocolate. Você pode pegar um pouco de chocolate? Nós teremos convidados para o Natal e as crianças estarão aqui. Há muito a fazer e o tempo está passando. Irei colocar a cozinha em ordem.

Arthur sentiu uma pontada de esperança no peito. Molly havia passado por fases de letargia silenciosa e fases de manter-se o mais ocupada possível nos últimos meses. Ele não tinha certeza se aquela era apenas outra fase de ocupação - talvez fosse -, mas havia uma luz em seus olhos. Naquele momento, ele ficou feliz em fazer qualquer coisa que devolvesse luz aos olhos dela. Em alguns dias ela parecia ser a mesma de sempre. Outros dias, era como se ela tivesse perdido um pedaço de sua alma. Dois pedaços de sua alma, na verdade.

\- Qualquer coisa que você precisar, amor.

\- E pegue pergaminho e uma pena. Precisamos começar a escrever também às crianças e arranjar lugares para todos dormirem. Teremos uma casa cheia.

Quando Molly foi para o outro lado da cozinha para começar a colocar tudo em ordem, Arthur notou a carta na mesa.

_5 de dezembro de 1998_

_Sra. Weasley,_

_Eu estive pensando em você. Caso sua porta ainda esteja aberta, eu gostaria de aparecer no Natal. Me desculpe por ter estado distante. Eu tenho tentado entender minha nova forma de vida agora. Você pertence à minha vida. Desculpe-me por não ter estado aí por você._

_Harry apareceu aqui na semana passada. Ele está bem, embora, como sempre, precisando comer mais. Ele está ajudando a cuidar do afilhado, Teddy Lupin._

_Estou me mantendo ocupada - tenho trabalhado com Jorge e acabei de iniciar um estágio de poções com Dâmocles Belby. Eu também tenho ajudado Draco Malfoy a se adaptar à vida sem magia. Como você deve saber, o testemunho de Harry em seu nome convenceu a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos a tratá-lo com clemência. Ele está se adaptando muito bem à vida trouxa, mas não tem para onde ir nas festas. Sua mãe está exilada e seu pai em Azkaban. Ele seria bem-vindo na Toca?_

_Com amor,_

_Hermione_

Arthur soltou um suspiro. Ele nunca havia imaginado o dia em que convidariam um Malfoy para o Natal. Mas é claro que ele seria bem-vindo. Como eles não o receberiam depois de Hermione enviar uma carta como aquela? E Harry também. E Teddy Lupin. A casa estaria transbordando. Poderia ser exatamente o que Molly precisava.

\- Vou começar a escrever para as crianças - ele ofereceu.


	22. Estereótipos

**_N/T: _**_muito obrigada krolagataborralheira e dayreis2020 pelos comentários no capítulo 21. Vocês são demais, sério!_

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Estereótipos**

* * *

Draco e Hermione estavam sentados no sofá dela. O café da manhã estava na mesa de centro e, na televisão, uma garota de vestido xadrez azul andava por uma estrada de tijolos amarelos. Draco havia feito várias perguntas até aquele momento, incluindo (mas não se limitando a): _Por que tudo está cinzento?_ _Supõe-se que a senhora que odeia cachorros seja uma bruxa? Tem certeza de que Glinda e a senhora verde são bruxas? _e (a favorita de Hermione) _quem já ouviu falar em sapatilhas mágicas de rubi?_

Hermione respondeu a todas as perguntas com bom humor. A certa altura, ela pausou o filme e tentou explicar sobre políticos sem coragem, agricultores sem cérebro, indústria sem coração e o padrão ouro versus padrão prata. No meio da explicação sobre os padrões de moeda, Draco levantou uma mão.

\- Não mais. Eu não quero entender a política trouxa. A política bruxa já é podre o suficiente.

A morena riu baixinho para si mesma e começou a reproduzir o filme novamente. Draco havia deixado um bilhete na porta dela na sexta-feira antes de ir trabalhar, convidando-a para recebê-lo de manhã com café e indicando que ele forneceria o entretenimento. Certamente estava sendo divertido para os dois.

Ela tinha a intenção de ficar acordada na noite anterior até que ele estivesse em casa, mas havia tido uma semana muito longa e estava dormindo no sofá muito antes que ele voltasse do seu turno. De fato, ela adormeceu com um livro no rosto.

\- Essa é uma das coisas mais feias que eu já vi.

\- Os macacos alados são uma das marcas registradas desse filme. Não tenho muita certeza do que eles deveriam representar, se é que representam alguma coisa. Café? - ela perguntou, pegando sua xícara e se preparando para se levantar.

\- Eu sirvo - ele ofereceu, pegando as duas xícaras e entrando na cozinha, olhando por cima do ombro para os macacos alados.

\- Eu posso fazer uma pausa, você sabe.

\- Eu consigo ver daqui - disse ele, servindo uma xícara de café para cada um deles. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Assistir àquele filme com Hermione era claramente muito melhor do que assistir com outra pessoa. Ele trouxe os cafés de volta à mesa e entregou a Hermione o dela - bastante creme, sem açúcar - e sentou-se para apreciar o filme. Eles assistiram durante mais um tempo. E então Draco abriu a boca novamente.

\- Por que ela simplesmente não voa para casa na vassoura? Ela tem uma.

Hermione riu com a indignação dele um pouco depois, quando Glinda revelou que Dorothy podia voltar para casa batendo os calcanhares.

\- Por que ela não contou antes? Isso é cruel. – Surgiu-lhe uma ideia brilhante - É Umbridge!

\- Como? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Glinda. O vestido rosa e os sorrisos. Não sei como ela enganou alguém. É como Umbridge: maldade pura, escondida atrás de imagens fofas de gatinhos e doces.

Hermione pensou por um momento e então começou a rir. Ela nunca tinha visto aquilo dessa forma antes.

\- Piora se você pensar sobre isso. Ela usa Dorothy para se livrar de seus inimigos - a Bruxa do Leste e a Bruxa do Oeste - e depois ela fica para governar Oz enquanto Dorothy volta para casa. Veja, lá está ela.

Eles viram como Dorothy (toda em tons de cinza novamente) apareceu em sua própria cama em casa, cercada por sua família.

\- Então foi um sonho... ou não? - Draco exigiu.

Hermione sorriu.

\- Essa é a pergunta, certo? E se não foi um sonho, é extremamente cruel da parte de Glinda deixá-la pensar que tinha sido, enquanto ela segue em frente e domina Oz e Dorothy tem que aceitar as coisas em casa.

Os dois continuaram sentados juntos no sofá enquanto os créditos subiam. Hermione ainda estava de pijama, com os cabelos na mesma trança em que dormira. Bem, algumas mechas estavam na trança. Boa parte dos fios haviam escapado.

\- O que está na sua agenda dessa semana?

\- Mais do mesmo da semana passada, na verdade. Belby de manhã, trabalho com Jorge à tarde. Estou pesquisando antigos encantamentos de espelho no momento. Já contei sobre os espelhos que estamos tentando fazer? Quero encontrar algum tipo de equivalente mágico para telefones celulares. Eu dei uma olhada nos encantamentos usados para fazer um espelho falar sobre a pessoa que está em frente a ele, mas é um encantamento fundamentalmente diferente do que estamos procurando – nós estamos tentando estabelecer uma conexão entre dois espelhos.

Draco franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar de uma antiguidade que já tinha visto na mansão. Tinha uma moldura chamativa. Ele não achava que fosse algo particularmente mágico, mas um dia o seu pai o encontrou olhando aquilo e lhe contou uma história, antes de rir e dizer que não tinha relação com o espelho e que sua mãe estava achando aquilo horrível demais para a casa, portanto iria para o sótão.

\- Costumavam existir espelhos que podiam procurar coisas. Mais precisos do que bolas de cristal, mas com intenção semelhante. Combinavam senciência e vários outros fatores para encontrar coisas. Eles foram proibidos há muito tempo e nunca houveram muitos deles, pois eram altamente complexos. Alguma bruxa má usou o dela para descobrir quais trouxas eram mais bonitos do que ela, de modo que pudesse drenar o sangue deles. - Ele estremeceu.

Ela formulou sua pergunta com cuidado.

\- Draco, você está me dizendo que realmente houve uma bruxa que bebia o sangue dos trouxas para se manter jovem?

\- Algo assim. Muitas coisas... desagradáveis aconteceram antes que os bruxos e trouxas seguissem caminhos separados. Por quê? - ele perguntou. Artes das Trevas demandava muitos requisitos desagradáveis. O sangue das vítimas era o mínimo.

Ela ficou dividida entre o riso e o horror absoluto e produziu um som bastante estrangulado.

\- Os trouxas têm histórias sobre isso. Uma em particular, Branca de Neve, era sobre uma linda princesa cuja madrasta era uma bruxa obcecada por juventude e beleza. Ela perguntava ao espelho quem era a pessoa mais bonita do país e a resposta sempre era ela mesma, até que um dia o espelho lhe disse que sua enteada era mais bonita. A madrasta contratou alguém para matá-la, mas o assassino teve piedade da princesa, que escapou e foi morar com alguns anões até que sua madrasta a caçasse novamente. É uma história antiga.

\- Provavelmente é uma história verdadeira. Talvez tenha acontecido com pessoas mais comuns ao invés de gente da realeza, mas... - Ele encolheu os ombros. Isso não importava. Ainda era um ato sombrio.

Hermione fez uma careta.

\- Então parte da nossa má reputação na literatura faz jus ao nome?

\- Isso foi há muito tempo. Mas há uma razão para vivermos longe dos trouxas, com nossas próprias leis e tudo mais. Quando você pode controlar alguém com algumas palavras...

\- Você precisa de regras para garantir que as pessoas que podem fazer isso não estejam tirando vantagem das pessoas que não podem - Hermione terminou.

\- E para proteger as pessoas que podem, - argumentou Draco – nós temos magia. Mas os trouxas nos superam muito em número. E todo mundo tem que dormir de vez em quando. Por culpa de um, todos ficam com má reputação. Já aconteceu antes.

Hermione podia imaginar uma vila inteira com tochas queimando alguém que não havia feito mais do que fornecer poções de cura, já que uma outra bruxa havia enfeitiçado as crianças da região (ou algo parecido sem sentido).

\- Deveria haver uma maneira de todos nós conseguirmos viver juntos, sem o sigilo.

Draco parecia cético.

\- Os bruxos não poderiam se aproveitar dos trouxas, e os trouxas teriam que aceitar que o mundo não é como eles sempre pensaram que fosse.

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso irônico.

\- Essa é a sua maneira de dizer que devo me ater a uma causa impossível de cada vez?

Draco fez uma reverência para ela com um chapéu imaginário.

\- Seria o meu conselho, sim. Você tem toda uma visão sobre lobisomens para mudar no mundo bruxo. Eu começaria por aí antes de tentar mudar os pensamentos do mundo trouxa sobre os bruxos. Eles devem se reproduzir como coelhos. Há tantos trouxas.

Hermione riu.

\- Não é isso. Muitos trouxas têm apenas um ou dois filhos, o mesmo que bruxos. Alguns têm mais - o mesmo que bruxos. Só que há uma porcentagem maior da população em geral que não tem magia. E os últimos séculos de não-interação entre bruxos e trouxas apenas tornaram o número de bruxos cada vez menor.

A manhã havia se transformado em tarde enquanto conversavam. Hermione tinha lido muito, mas certamente havia seções da história bruxa que não parecia estar nos livros didáticos. Ela tentou ouvir tudo sob uma ótica bem neutra - a opinião dele vinha de uma família de sangue puro que estava relativamente isolada dos trouxas há algum tempo.

O dia não estava muito nublado, mas fazia frio. Eles decidiram sair para almoçar - Hermione também precisava comprar algumas coisas.

\- Por que você não pega seu casaco e nós vamos?

\- Eu não tenho um. - Ela olhou para ele por um momento e ele se irritou. - Ainda não estava frio quando comprei roupas trouxas.

\- Se você tivesse dito que precisava de um, eu poderia ter mantido o de Rony - disse ela, exasperada. Nem percebeu que tinha conseguido dizer o nome dele sem que sua voz tremesse.

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

\- Eu não pude. - Ele teria que estar muito desesperado para pegar o casaco do Weasley. Podia imaginar o olhar no rosto de Hermione vendo-o usar aquilo durante todo o inverno. - Servirá melhor onde quer que esteja. Além disso, eu posso comprar um, apenas não comprei ainda.

E assim, de alguma forma, almoço e compras se transformaram em almoço, compras e encontrar um casaco de inverno. Ele ficou bastante chocado com o custo de um casaco decente, algo que nunca teria acontecido comprando vestes ou uma capa no mundo bruxo com o ouro de sua família. Por sugestão de Hermione, e depois de grande relutância de Draco, eles tentaram uma loja de segunda mão, onde encontraram casacos bastante bonitos e em bom estado por uma fração do preço. Demorou um pouco para convencer Draco de que um casaco de segunda mão não o contaminaria de alguma forma.

\- Honestamente, Draco, pense nisso. Quando você compra algo novo na loja, quantas pessoas provavelmente já experimentaram primeiro e decidiram que não gostaram? – Depois de um tempo, ele encontrou um que lhe servia e eles voltaram para seus apartamentos.

Quando entraram no prédio, Hermione se desviou para as caixas de correio. Ela não verificava sua caixa com muita frequência; não era como se esperasse que alguém escrevesse. Mas valia a pena ver se ela tinha alguma mensagem da administração do edifício. Ela abriu a caixa, pegou um punhado de folhetos e trancou-a novamente.

\- O que é isso?

\- Publicidade trouxa. Principalmente anúncios. Eu não checo com muita frequência. Não é exatamente como se houvesse alguém para me escrever. Você não tem verificado a sua caixa? É para isso que serve a outra chave que te deram.

Ela o ajudou a encontrar sua caixa de correio e ele a abriu. Havia quatro meses de anúncios endereçados ao "Residente" ou "Ocupante". Mas, no topo da pilha, tinha algo realmente endereçado a Draco. Era um envelope coberto de selos, exceto por uma polegada quadrada com seu nome e endereço.

\- O que é isso? - ele perguntou, virando-o.

A respiração de Hermione ficou presa e foi tudo o que ela pôde fazer para não sorrir. Ela reconheceu a escrita.

\- Abra.

O loiro revirou os olhos e abriu o envelope. Havia um cartão com a foto de uma árvore toda decorada para o Natal. Por dentro, dizia:

_Draco,_

_Espero que você possa vir celebrar o Natal na Toca conosco. Venha na véspera de Natal e participe das celebrações. Pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Você prefere dividir um quarto com Harry, Jorge ou Percy ou dormir no sofá? Você come lentilhas? Qual é a sua cor favorita?_

_Molly Weasley_

_PS: Por favor, peça a Hermione para enviar sua resposta por coruja. Não sei se o carteiro sabe onde fica nossa casa._

Draco leu a carta novamente para certificar-se de que não estava tendo alucinações.

\- Eu não sei o que você teve que fazer para que isso acontecesse, mas Molly Weasley acabou de me receber em sua casa de braços abertos, disse ele, colocando o cartão na bolsa com o casaco.

Hermione riu e eles começaram a subir as escadas.

\- Não fiz nada de mais. Tudo o que eu fiz foi perguntar se você poderia ir. O resto é tudo dela. A Sra. Weasley é única.

Ele parecia confuso.

\- Bem, eu prometi que iria se ela me aceitasse. Suponho que tenho que ir agora.

\- Você tem que ir. - disse ela, satisfeita – Reservarei nossos lugares no Nôitibus Andante.

\- E suponho que preciso começar a comprar presentes de Natal. - Eles subiram outro lance de escada. - Existe algo trouxa para minha mãe que ela possa gostar? Ou devo te dar dinheiro para conseguir algo para ela no Beco Diagonal?

\- Tenho certeza de que podemos encontrar algo que sua mãe vai gostar.

Quando chegaram ao andar dos seus apartamentos, seguiram caminhos separados. Eles tinham compras para guardar, Draco precisava se arrumar para o trabalho e Hermione tinha poções para preparar para Belby e uma carta a enviar a uma certa loira no exterior.

* * *

Draco estava usando seu casaco de inverno, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos para mantê-las aquecidas. Ele estava a caminho da biblioteca. Iria começar a trabalhar como voluntário. Por um tempo. Valeria a pena pelo menos para aumentar suas chances de conseguir algum tipo de emprego que o deixasse trabalhar durante o dia.

A semana anterior tinha sido uma semana excepcionalmente longa.

É certo que equilibrar as horas de voluntariado na biblioteca durante o dia e trabalhar no restaurante à noite também prometia algumas longas semanas pela frente.

* * *

Hermione escrevera à Harry para certificar-se de que ele iria à Toca no Natal. Várias cartas depois, ficou determinado que ele iria na véspera de Natal - Teddy e Andrômeda apareceriam à noite - mas que voltaria à casa de Andrômeda depois do café da manhã no dia de Natal para comemorar com eles. Duda iria a Grimmauld Place no dia 26, Hermione seria bem-vinda se quisesse aparecer também. Ela perguntou se poderia levar Draco.

De alguma forma, durante a troca de cartas, Harry e Hermione concordaram em se encontrar para fazer algumas compras de Natal no Beco Diagonal depois que ela terminasse o serviço com Jorge naquele dia. Para surpresa de Hermione, Harry havia entrado direto na loja e estava conversando com Lino Jordan quando Hermione saiu da parte de trás do estabelecimento. Jorge tinha mais trabalho a fazer naquela noite - era a estação do visco encantado e das bolas de neve que podiam seguir o alvo escolhido até que se conectassem. Hermione deu um abraço em Harry e se despediu de Lino e então os dois saíram para a rua.

Harry puxou a capa ao seu redor enquanto iam em direção à Floreios e Borrões (com um sorriso de Harry diante da previsibilidade de Hermione) e depois em Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol (com um olhar revirado de Hermione). Eles andaram pelo Beco Diagonal, curtindo a companhia um do outro e conversando baixinho, ocasionalmente comprando algo que pensavam ser um bom presente para alguém. Havia novas luvas de quadribol para Gina. Uma manta para Teddy com feitiços aquecedores incorporados. Um medalhão para Molly. Por fim, entraram no Caldeirão Furado e pediram a Tom uma cabine particular, de modo que os dois pudessem conversar em paz. Harry não havia tido problemas com repórteres durante os últimos meses, pois tinha estado quase completamente fora do mundo mágico.

Eles pediram o jantar e sentaram-se depois que Tom os deixou sozinhos.

\- Estou feliz que Andrômeda e Teddy estejam indo à Toca para a véspera de Natal. Acho que será bom para Molly ter um bebê em casa.

\- Isso pode ajudar a tirar sua mente de algumas coisas. Estou um pouco nervoso, honestamente. Será a primeira vez que vejo qualquer um dos Weasley desde...

\- Nem mesmo Gina? - Hermione perguntou, surpresa. Ela pensava que ele tinha visto pelo menos Gina depois de sair do seu esconderijo.

\- Eu nem mesmo escrevi para Gina. Apenas respondi à Molly para dizer-lhe quais são meus planos de Natal - disse Harry, tomando um gole de bebida.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

\- Harry. É Gina.

Ele assentiu em concordância.

\- É Gina. E... nós dois tivemos algo no sexto ano. E então você, Rony e eu saímos perseguindo Horcruxes durante o ano seguinte. Não tenho certeza de que processei tudo isso ainda. Passei por muita coisa e ela não estava comigo. E eu sei que ela passou pelo próprio inferno e eu não estava com ela. Acho que nenhum de nós somos a mesma pessoa que éramos há um ano e meio atrás. Talvez as pessoas que somos agora sejam compatíveis, talvez não, mas ainda não estou pronto para tentar. - Ele tomou outro gole de sua bebida, sua voz diminuindo aos poucos. - Eu tenho sido um péssimo amigo para você neste outono. Estou tentando consertar isso. Você merece muito mais. E eu preciso ser um bom padrinho para Teddy. Ele merece isso. Além disso... além disso... não sei o que ainda resta de mim para oferecer a alguém neste momento. Não é uma desculpa. É apenas um fato.

Hermione apertou a mão dele.

\- Harry, eu sei como é não ter mais nada para oferecer. Afinal, não é como se eu tivesse ido atrás de você nos últimos meses também. Acho que nós dois precisávamos de um pouco de tempo e espaço para que nossas cabeças se acalmassem. Estou feliz que as coisas estão melhores com seu primo agora.

\- Ainda parece um pouco surreal - Harry admitiu. - Mas você parece estar bem. Está trabalhando com Jorge e começou seu aprendizado.

\- Parece que estou indo bem porque você não acompanhou a fase em que eu não conseguia me vestir sem chorar, trancada no meu apartamento por meses. Draco me ajudou a passar por aquele período. Eu me certifiquei de que ele não ateasse fogo em seu apartamento e, em compensação, ele estava lá por mim. Obrigada por permitir que ele me acompanhasse à sua casa.

\- Ele é da família de Teddy e Andrômeda. E suponho que agora ele seja da minha família de alguma forma também. - Ele torceu o nariz. - Esse é um pensamento estranho. Mas se você o quer lá, eu estou bem em recebê-lo. O que está acontecendo entre você e Malfoy?

\- Ele é importante para mim. Não sei o que dizer além disso. - Ela fez uma pausa, saboreando o jantar enquanto aproveitava o momento para pensar. - Estou aprendendo com Belby há apenas duas semanas, e você sabe o quê? Sinto falta de Draco. Não sinto falta de pessoas - há Belby, Jorge, Lino e o mundo inteiro agora que eu realmente saio do meu apartamento todo dia. Sinto falta dele. Ele trabalha à noite e eu estou trabalhando o dia todo, então nos vemos menos agora e eu sinto falta de vê-lo. Ele faz o tipo de coisas legais para mim que você ou Gina poderiam fazer - certificando-se de que eu tenha um bom aniversário, por exemplo, e não o passe sozinho. Não sei se ele se sente culpado por anos de tormento. Ou apenas solitário após ser cortado da vida de todos aqueles que conhece. Ou se é apenas parte de sua evolução para se tornar um melhor ser humano. Ou talvez ele apenas esteja jogando comigo e certificando-se de permanecer nas minhas boas graças para que eu continue ajudando-o enquanto ele continuar sem magia, mas voltará ao jeito que era antes daqui a sete ou oito meses. Eu não sei. E não tenho certeza se me importo. No momento, prefiro ter a companhia dele, quer isso signifique alguma coisa ou não. - Hermione soltou um suspiro. Ela não estava completamente preparada para a torrente de palavras que soltou, mas também não a surpreendeu totalmente. Ela evitara pensar muito sobre aquilo. O que quer que fosse, era. Ele era importante para ela e seu apoio neste outono a ajudou a se curar e a chegar onde estava agora. Ela e Rony só tiveram um relacionamento propriamente romântico por alguns meses antes que ele fosse assassinado. Ela estava confortável com Draco. Eles se apoiavam e cozinhavam um para o outro. E conversavam. E riam juntos. Não parecia diferente de sua amizade com Harry se ela pensasse dessa forma. Ele era importante para ela e não precisava ser definido.

Harry ficou quieto por um momento antes de responder.

\- Sou grato a ele por ter estado lá quando você precisou de alguém. Se eu posso perdoar Duda por anos de abuso, imagino que vou me acostumar com Malfoy também. Eu não guardo mais rancor das coisas passadas. Se ainda guardasse, não teria testemunhado por ele.

\- Bem, obrigada - disse ela, sorrindo aliviada. Ela não esperava uma discussão com Harry sobre incluir Draco nas festas, mas ouvi-lo dizer que estava tudo bem dava a ela um certo alívio.

Eles mudaram a conversa para outros tópicos. Hermione pediu a ele que enviasse uma coruja à Gina - independentemente de querer ou não algum tipo de relacionamento com ela - apenas para descansar a mente e deixá-la saber que ele estava bem. Eles conversaram muito sobre o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e tudo o que haviam feito por Harry e Hermione ao longo dos anos. Ela fez o possível para convencer Harry de que uma visita a Hogwarts poderia lhe fazer bem, mas ele disse que ainda não estava pronto. Existiam muitos fantasmas metafóricos (e vários reais). Bem, se ele não fosse – ela o questionou - consideraria escrever para Neville ou McGonagall? Ele respondeu que pensaria sobre aquilo.

* * *

Draco questionava-se o que era pior: carregar livros ou pratos. O pior que um livro poderia conter era poeira, enquanto não havia fim para que tipo de coisas poderia manchar suas camisas quando ele carregava pratos. Ainda assim, ele estava aprendendo. Aparentemente, os números nas lombadas realmente significavam algo, e Theresa havia lhe mostrado um pouco mais sobre o sistema de catalogação. É certo que ele também teve que trabalhar com a mulher idosa de voz rouca algumas vezes.

Eles estavam arquivando livros quando Theresa perguntou:

\- Como vão as escritas?

\- Não vão. Eu tentei, mas pareço ser um lixo nisso. Tudo parece... antinatural.

\- Você já tentou escrever sobre o que sabe?

Ele bufou. Ele havia escrito sobre dragões, hipogrifos, duendes e Diabretes da Cornualha.

\- Acredite, eu estou familiarizado com o meu assunto.

\- Mas você realmente tem conhecimento sobre isso? - ela persistiu.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem saber ao certo sobre o que ela estava falando. Ele estava cansado. Trabalhar na biblioteca poderia ser mais agradável se ele também não estivesse servindo mesas à noite, mas como Hermione havia apontado, ele estava com pouca experiência profissional e pouca educação. Tinha muito o que aprender antes de sequer pensar em sair do restaurante.

\- Tente escrever sobre você.

\- Não quero que ninguém leia sobre mim. Não que eu pense que haveria mercado para isso de qualquer maneira - disse ele com firmeza.

\- Não estou dizendo que você precisa escrever para ser lido. Apenas escreva para se acostumar a escrever. Para ter uma ideia. Você ficaria surpreso. Agora, depois que terminarmos este carrinho, ainda haverá mais dois para arquivar, em seguida você e a Sra. Smith podem organizar a seção infantil. O grupo _Mamãe e Eu_ fez trabalhos manuais hoje e as mesas... - Ela riu. - Acho que você encontrará glitter por lá durante uma semana.

Ele suprimiu um gemido.

\- Você disse que ela vai se aposentar em breve, não é?

Ela assentiu.

\- Ah, sim. Mal posso esperar. Se me for permitido solicitar o financiamento, obteremos muito mais computadores. Será a próxima grande novidade, posso sentir. E eu gostaria de convidar alguns autores para ler os livros aqui.

Draco empurrou o carrinho. Theresa era um pouco alegre demais às vezes. Ele tentou se lembrar de que queria um emprego com horário diurno e que, por esse motivo, valeria a pena suportá-la.


	23. Estrondo

**Capítulo 23: Estrondo**

* * *

Uma guirlanda pendia da porta de Draco e outra pendia da sua porta. Hermione não havia feito muito pela decoração - ela não possuía nada. Mas saiu e comprou uma guirlanda para cada um deles e as pendurou nas respectivas portas, de modo que Draco as visse quando chegasse em casa do trabalho. Ela também adquiriu uma pequena árvore - um metro de altura, pequena o suficiente para ser colocada sobre uma mesa - e uma caixa de enfeites para decorá-la. E algumas meias de Natal. Não era muita coisa, mas era alguma decoração. Era como se dissesse que eles não deixariam a temporada passar completamente despercebida. Ela não colocou os enfeites na árvore - queria que Draco a ajudasse com aquilo.

Hermione escreveu para Narcisa perguntando se eles seguiam alguma tradição de Natal. Narcisa havia respondido em uma longa carta, falando sobre os pratos que os elfos domésticos cozinhavam, de como eles olhavam suas meias na véspera de Natal, mas abriam os outros presentes no dia 25. Ela descreveu os tipos de decorações que os elfos domésticos utilizavam para enfeitar a mansão e até mandou um enfeite para a árvore. Ela também enviou um presente de Natal para Draco e pediu para que Hermione o mantivesse até o Natal.

Hermione também estava planejando ir à biblioteca em busca de algumas lembranças de Natal. Ela queria assistir a alguns dos clássicos que ela e sua família assistiam quando ela era criança - como _O Grinch_, _De Ilusão Também se Vive_, talvez _A Felicidade Não se Compra_ ou _Um Conto de Natal_. Nada soava tão natalino como Charles Dickens. Talvez se soubesse quantos poucos Natais teria com seus pais, ela não teria os deixado sozinhos para passar o Natal com Harry e Rony, ano após ano.

Ela engoliu em seco e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Duvidava que passasse o Natal sem algumas lágrimas, mas tentaria. Por enquanto, era hora de pensar em outras coisas. As compras de Natal tinham sido uma boa distração. O que ela iria comprar para Draco? E Harry? Faltavam apenas dez dias para o Natal. Ela teria uma expedição para reunir ingredientes de poções na noite seguinte. Talvez perguntasse a Draco se ele gostaria de fazer compras para sua mãe no dia seguinte durante o dia.

Enquanto isso, ela escreveu uma carta.

* * *

Draco já estava ficando cansado de trabalhar em dois lugares diferentes. Ele bateu à porta de Hermione para lhe entregar um pedaço de bolo do restaurante e não obteve resposta. Perguntou-se se ela estava dormindo ou com Potter. Ele havia recebido uma ligação perdida durante o dia; Draco não ouvira o celular tocar enquanto estava na biblioteca.

* * *

Era quinta-feira quando eles finalmente se encontraram, era sábado quando ambos estavam livres ao mesmo tempo para irem às compras de Natal. Draco gemeu interiormente com a perspectiva de fazer compras. Aquilo era algo que ele já desfrutara bastante. Novas roupas, novos acessórios de quadribol e dinheiro para comprar o que ele quisesse. Agora, ele estava bastante limitado pelo seu orçamento e pelo conhecimento de que quase tudo o que ele normalmente compraria estava totalmente fora de alcance. Hermione, não particularmente inclinada a fazer compras a menos que livros estivessem envolvidos, gostava de encontrar coisas que trariam um sorriso ao rosto de outras pessoas. Eles caminharam juntos pelas lojas.

\- Eu tenho que levar algo para os Weasley. Minha mãe me enfeitiçaria se eu aparecesse na casa de alguém para o Natal sem nada, mas eu não tenho a menor ideia do que comprar para eles - disse Draco, dando uma olhada em um anjo de cerâmica bastante chamativo.

Hermione riu.

\- Bem, o Sr. Weasley ficará feliz com qualquer coisa trouxa, especialmente se tiver um pouco de tecnologia envolvida. Ele é totalmente fascinado por trouxas. A senhora Weasley é uma querida. Ela cozinha o suficiente para um exército e é muito maternal. Ela cuidou de mim e de Harry sem nunca questionar e sempre nos tratou como um dos seus.

\- E minha mãe? - ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. O que, em nome de Salazar, ele poderia encontrar em uma loja trouxa que sua mãe iria querer?

Hermione levantou a mão em um gesto de rendição.

\- Você a conhece melhor. Joias, roupas ou... alguma coisa para colocar em uma prateleira? E se nós lhe enviássemos uma foto sua? Em uma bela moldura? Ela não vê seu rosto há muito tempo.

Draco teve que admitir que isso poderia ser a coisa certa para sua mãe. Ela podia ser surpreendentemente sentimental às vezes.

\- Como vamos tirar uma foto? E quantos outros Weasleys existem?

Rindo fracamente, Hermione começou uma lista. Eles tinham muitos presentes para tentar encontrar, embora ela estivesse pensando em ir ao Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte em busca de algumas coisas. O Natal aproximava-se rapidamente.

* * *

Segunda à tarde, Hermione não foi à loja. A carta que ela havia escrito na segunda-feira anterior havia sido respondida com relutância por Arthur Weasley.

Não era algo que ela já se imaginara fazendo, mas lá estava ela. Ela pedira à única pessoa que sentiu que podia, perguntando como poderia fazer aquilo e ele relutantemente deu a ela as respostas que precisava. Hermione foi para o Ministério e esperou por sua chave de portal.

Não demorou muito para que alguém trouxesse duas. O bruxo um pouco entediado que as trouxe parecia surpreso em vê-la, mas não comentou nada.

\- A xícara de chá vermelha a levará até lá. A maçaneta a trará de volta em uma hora. Quando você chegar, precisará entregar a maçaneta ao guarda e ele a devolverá depois que terminar sua visita. Você não deve trazer nada de lá. O guarda confiscará sua varinha enquanto estiver lá.

Hermione assentiu com força, seu estômago revirando um pouco.

\- Compreendo.

Ele entregou-lhe as chaves de portal e, em seguida, ela sentiu o puxão familiar.

Azkaban. Ela nunca pensara em visitar aquela prisão. Mesmo com os dementadores banidos de suas paredes, ainda era um lugar misterioso. De qualquer forma, ela tinha ido até lá por uma razão e seguiria em frente. Aproximou-se do guarda, que verificou sua identidade com a varinha e manteve a própria varinha de Hermione e a chave de retorno na mesa.

\- Jenkins irá acompanhá-la. Sua chave de portal de retorno estará ativada em uma hora. - Ele olhou por cima do ombro. - Howell Jenkins!

\- Não vou demorar - prometeu.

Um homem loiro de olhos verdes apareceu e fez um gesto para Hermione segui-lo pelo corredor. O lugar era desolador. Era difícil imaginar que Sirius tinha estado ali há mais de uma década. Ela estava agradecida pelos dementadores terem sumido. Não tinha certeza de que poderia ter feito a viagem se eles ainda estivessem protegendo o lugar. Jenkins a parou em um corredor.

\- Sua visitante está aqui - disse ele ao prisioneiro. - Eu estarei no final do corredor, se você precisar de alguma coisa - informou à Hermione. O homem caminhou cerca de cinco metros de distância para dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade, mas a manteve na linha de visão, caso os prisioneiros tentassem fazer alguma coisa.

A porta da cela era constituída por barras, o que permitia que Hermione visse um homem loiro lá dentro. Ele tinha uma cama, um lavatório e pouco mais que isso. Uma cadeira tinha sido colocada para ela do lado de fora da cela, onde o homem não podia alcançá-la. Ela duvidava que ele fosse muito ameaçador atrás das grades e sem a varinha, mas o Ministério gostava de tomar precauções. Seu cabelo estava grudado ao rosto, como se não tivesse sido lavado recentemente, embora parecesse que ele estava tentando se manter bem cuidado.

\- Olá, Sr. Malfoy.

\- Hermione Granger. Fiquei surpreso quando eles disseram que eu ia receber uma visita e quase caí da cama quando me disseram quem era. Você é a última pessoa de quem eu esperava uma visita. Como eu posso te ajudar? - Havia um pouco de sarcasmo em sua voz. Ele fez uma meia reverência.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira de frente para ele.

\- Não é exatamente uma visita que eu esperava fazer, mas não tinha certeza de que eles estavam lhe dando notícias. Sei que você foi condenado antes de sua esposa e filho, e pensei que você poderia querer saber o que aconteceu com eles.

Um olhar faminto apareceu brevemente no rosto de Lúcio Malfoy. Ele estava preocupado, queria desesperadamente saber onde estava sua família.

\- Os guardas deram a entender que eles poderiam estar aqui, mas eu nunca fui capaz de confirmar isso.

\- Eles não estão aqui - disse ela, calmamente. - Harry testemunhou por eles. Sua esposa foi exilada do país por um tempo. Seu filho viverá sem magia durante um ano.

\- Nenhum deles está em Azkaban? - ele perguntou, precisando ouvir as palavras.

\- Nenhum deles está em Azkaban - ela confirmou.

Um desdém apareceu no rosto de Lúcio.

\- É claro que Potter não testemunharia por mim.

Hermione sentiu seu temperamento esquentar.

\- Você merece estar aqui, no mínimo por ter entregado uma Horcrux a uma criança de onze anos – ela lhe disse.

\- Isso nunca foi provado - disse ele na defensiva, olhando em volta como se os guardas estivessem bisbilhotando, esperando que ele admitisse algo.

Ela sentiu um pouco de raiva e sua voz exalou isso.

\- Independentemente disso, eu fiz essa viagem uma vez e não voltarei a fazê-la. Se você se preocupa em saber o que aconteceu com sua esposa e filho, não vai discutir comigo nem me dar desculpas. - Ela parou um minuto para ver se ele se atrevia a objetar, mas ele não o fez. Ela continuou - Harry tinha boas razões para testemunhar em nome de Draco e Narcisa. Ele não tinha nenhum motivo para testemunhar por você. Até onde eu sei, Narcisa está se saindo bem. Ela é uma mulher resiliente. E Draco é um sobrevivente. Ele adaptou-se bem o suficiente para viver sem magia e está assumindo o controle de sua vida. Ambos têm menos de oito meses restantes em suas sentenças. É Natal essa semana.

Ele respirou fundo duas vezes. Ele hesitou antes de soltar as palavras, mas elas foram sinceras.

\- Obrigado por fazer um esforço e vir aqui me dizer isso. Era um grande peso na minha cabeça. Às vezes eu pensava... que eles poderiam estar aqui. Que eu poderia tê-los arrastado junto comigo.

\- Por nada - ela respondeu. - Mais alguma coisa?

\- Não tenho permissão para receber cartas, por isso não tenho notícias deles. Eles estão indo bem? Realmente?

Hermione hesitou.

\- Eu não vi Narcisa, mas escrevi a ela. Eu não a conheço bem o suficiente para saber se ela está diferente do normal agora, mas de acordo com as cartas que recebi... ela parece estar de bom humor. Está se mantendo ocupada. Preocupa-se com Draco, mas eu lhe disse que ele está indo bem.

Apareceu um sorriso cansado no rosto de Lúcio.

\- Você está usando o primeiro nome dos dois. O Ministério designou você para vigiá-lo, então?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Mas eu ajudei Draco a navegar no mundo trouxa durante seus primeiros dias. Ele pegou as coisas rapidamente. Não penso que ele considere as coisas trouxas particularmente difíceis, apenas desagradáveis. - Ela quase sorriu. Quase. Olhou para o relógio. - Estou ficando sem tempo. Tenho que ir. Feliz Natal.

\- Diga a eles que eu os amo. Você faria isso?

\- Eu direi. - Ela se levantou e começou a ir embora.

\- E que eu sinto muito. Por muitas coisas. - A compostura dele tinha quebrado, Hermione podia sentir na voz dele.

\- Eu lhes direi - ela repetiu, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse. Ela não tinha certeza de qual seria a duração da sentença dele. Mas não esperava que ele saísse dali tão cedo. Ela se perguntou se prender alguém por décadas realmente faria algum bem à pessoa. Lúcio Malfoy se beneficiaria de um ano sem magia? Ela balançou a cabeça. Era um pensamento para outro dia. Talvez em alguns anos ela estivesse disposta a advogar em seu nome. Talvez. Certamente não naquele momento.

* * *

No dia da véspera de Natal, Draco foi até o apartamento de Hermione. Ela queria assistir a um ou dois filmes de Natal antes de pegar o Nôitibus Andante. Ele estremeceu ao pensar no ônibus. Nunca precisou andar nele antes, mas todas as histórias que ouvira eram terríveis. Quando ele foi tomar o café da manhã, percebeu que não tinha uma mochila ou bolsa para levar suas coisas. Ele aceitou com relutância o uso da velha mochila do Weasley. Não era como se houvesse algo errado com ela; apenas parecia uma péssima ideia levá-la para aquela casa. Ainda assim, era uma opção menos humilhante do que permitir que Hermione guardasse as coisas dele na bolsa dela (que tinha um feitiço indetectável de extensão) e precisar pedir por elas, como uma criança que precisa pedir uma camisa limpa à mãe.

E então Hermione cozinhou enquanto ele fazia as malas, em seguida eles começaram a assistir _O Grinch_.

\- Por que ele é verde?

\- Porque ele é um Grinch. Ele é _o_ Grinch, só existe um - explicou ela. – O filme é curto, você entenderá.

Draco teve que reconhecer que ela estava certa naquilo - o filme mal durou tanto quanto o bacon e os ovos.

\- O que você achou?

Draco olhou para a morena.

\- Foi interessante - respondeu. - Eu diria que a maioria dos meus natais costumava girar em torno de presentes e comida. Não sei se consigo imaginar minha família se reunindo na neve e cantando. - Ele notou um olhar melancólico no rosto dela. - O quê? Você está me imaginando cantando na neve? Isso não vai acontecer.

Ela balançou a cabeça e juntou os pratos. Eles ainda tinham tempo antes de pegar o ônibus. Poderiam assistir outro filme.

\- Eu estava pensando que minha família e eu costumávamos sair cantando canções de Natal juntos, quando eu era pequena. Talvez se eu soubesse quantos poucos natais teríamos juntos... - Ela não terminou o pensamento. - Draco, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

\- O que? - ele perguntou, olhando-a por cima do ombro. Ela estava ocupada na pia. Ele não conseguia entender por que ela estava lavando a louça à maneira trouxa. Ele mordeu o lábio. Ela deveria estar querendo ocupar as mãos, percebeu. Ela estava nervosa. Oh Merlin.

\- Falei com seu pai. Na segunda-feira. Não posso falar com meus pais, mas... achei que seu pai deveria saber que você está bem. E que sua mãe está bem. Ele foi condenado antes de você e... eles não tinham lhe dito se vocês estavam em Azkaban ou o que havia acontecido com vocês. Pensei que ele deveria saber. - As palavras saíram atropelando umas às outras.

Ele se levantou e olhou para ela.

\- Como ele está? - Tentara não pensar muito em seu pai nos últimos meses. As emoções eram conflitantes demais. Culpá-lo por sua perda da magia ou sentir-se culpado por estar livre enquanto ele estava na prisão? Tudo tinha sido demais para lidar em agosto, então ele simplesmente não pensara naquilo.

\- Foi bom para ele saber que vocês dois estão bem - ela disse suavemente. - Não acredito que os guardas estavam fazendo-o pensar que você também estava em Azkaban. Não é tão ruim quanto poderia ser - não há dementadores agora, mas ainda é uma prisão. Ele disse que o ama. E que sentia muito. Por muitas coisas.

Em um segundo, Draco estava parado ao lado da mesa olhando para ela, em outro, ele estava do outro lado da sala e a abraçava. Foi... surreal. Mal se lembrava de ter decidido atravessar a sala, mas lá estava ele.

\- Obrigado. Você não precisava... - Ele a soltou.

Ela deu de ombros, um pouco envergonhada.

\- Eu não precisava, mas achei que vocês mereciam ter notícias uns dos outros. Escrevi para sua mãe e disse a ela que o vi. Só não sabia ao certo como contar a você.

O loiro passou os dedos pelos cabelos e a olhou pelo canto do olho. Hermione representava algo para ele que não sabia explicar. Azkaban. Ele estremecia apenas com o pensamento de seu pai indo para lá. Sequer pensara em ir até lá para uma visita. Draco estava determinado a fazer deste um bom Natal para ela. Ele já tinha planejado, mas... agora era ainda mais importante que ele fizesse as coisas direito.

\- Como fazemos toda essa cantoria na neve?

Aquilo provocou uma risada nela.

\- Nós provavelmente teríamos que encontrar um pouco de neve. Não caiu muito aqui. E eu teria que te ensinar as letras. Algumas delas são bem fáceis. Temos tempo suficiente para um filme antes de pegarmos o ônibus. Vamos escolher um.

Ela mostrou a ele os outros filmes que havia pegado no Biblioteca - _De Ilusão Também se Vive_, _Um Conto de Natal _e_ A Felicidade Não se Compra_...

\- Este - ela disse, escolhendo _De Ilusão Também se Vive_. - É ótimo. Minha família e eu costumávamos assistir a isso quase todos dos anos.

Eles se sentaram juntos no sofá para assistir ao filme, Hermione fornecendo comentários úteis sobre as várias tradições trouxas que estavam vendo. Draco teve um pouco de dificuldade para entender quão sagrada era toda a ideia do Papai Noel, o que gerou uma conversa sobre como aquele era um dos últimos vestígios de uma crença em magia que as crianças ainda mantinham. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender. Magia fazia parte da vida. Ele também estava um pouco duvidoso sobre a perspectiva de renas voando sem asas.

Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá, com os joelhos se tocando. Draco sentiu-se contagiado pelos sorrisos de Hermione - ela conhecia o filme bem o suficiente para sorrir antecipadamente quando algo de bom estava para acontecer. Seria um Natal muito diferente de qualquer outro que ele tivera até então. Pensou com tristeza em seus embrulhos para os presentes. Seus dois primeiros saíram tão malfeitos que ele os refez depois de finalmente ter pegado o jeito. Por outro lado, Hermione também havia embrulhado os dela da maneira trouxa e eles estavam muito arrumados. Ela não fazia ideia de que havia um feitiço para embrulhar presentes até que ele a perguntou por que ela não estava usando magia.

Quando os créditos começaram a rolar, Hermione viu as horas.

\- Temos que ir. É quase meio-dia - disse ela. - E nós temos uma reserva.

Draco se levantou do sofá e pegou seu casaco e a mochila emprestada, com seus presentes cuidadosamente embrulhados dentro. Hermione pegou sua bolsa de contas. Tinha tudo o que precisava. Eles caminharam silenciosamente até a rua e Hermione esticou o braço da varinha para chamar o Nôitibus Andante.

O ônibus chegou com um estrondo, derrapando ao virar a esquina. Sua cor era de um roxo berrante e possuía três andares de altura. Era uma das coisas mais horríveis que Draco já havia visto. Hermione forneceu seus nomes e os números da reserva e pagou ao condutor o valor exato em sicles, que então os deixou entrar.

Draco fez uma careta. Passageiros e malas estavam espalhados por todos os lados e nenhuma das poltronas parecia estar presa ao chão. Ele escolheu uma aleatoriamente e segurou a mochila no colo. Hermione fez o mesmo.

\- Melhor se segurar - ela avisou, fazendo uma careta.

Ele se perguntou aonde poderia se segurar e tentou desesperadamente agarrar-se à parede enquanto o ônibus entrava em movimento novamente. O motorista dirigia como um louco e o ônibus aparecia e desaparecia o tempo todo. Draco perdeu a conta, mas ficou tentado a dizer que eles haviam desaparecido e reaparecido em outro lugar por pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes durante a viagem. Ele tinha certeza de que, se tivesse comido alguma coisa depois do café da manhã, estaria gravemente doente.

No começo, ele pediu à Hermione para lhe ensinar canções de Natal. Qualquer coisa para tirar sua mente do movimento do ônibus. Mas, depois de um tempo, tudo o que conseguiu suportar foi ficar sentado ali, de olhos fechados, e deixá-la recitar as canções para ele.

Por fim, o ônibus parou e o condutor os chamou. Ele estava muito doente para olhar pela janela, então sua primeira visão da Toca foi quando desceu do ônibus, agradecendo a Merlin pelo chão firme. Ele olhou para o jardim selvagem, coberto por alguns centímetros de neve, e pensou ter visto um gnomo atrás de uma das sebes. A casa inteira parecia bastante instável e alta em relação à largura.

Hermione cutucou-o nas costas.

\- Vamos lá. É quente e aconchegante lá dentro e todo mundo está nos esperando.

Draco olhou para ela. Ele podia sentir a apreensão por trás da alegria forçada.

\- Tem certeza de que quer entrar?

Ela assentiu.

\- Eu tenho que enfrentá-los algum dia. Eles são a única família que me resta. - Lado a lado, eles se aproximaram da casa e bateram na porta enquanto o Nôitibus Andante desapareceu, atormentando seus passageiros um pouco mais.


	24. Visco

_**N/T**: Aqui está mais um capítulo natalino para todos que, assim como eu e Melissa R, também amam essa época. Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, espero que vocês também gostem dele o tanto quanto eu gosto. E espero que minha tradução esteja à altura da escrita de alta qualidade de DragonGrin e que eu tenha conseguido passar para vocês, leitores, todas as sutilezas desse capítulo. Me deixem saber sua opinião. Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Visco**

* * *

Draco e Hermione aguardaram apenas um segundo antes que a porta se abrisse e a Sra. Weasley estivesse lá, sorrindo calorosamente para eles.

\- Bem-vindos, entrem, entrem, Feliz Natal, para vocês dois! - disse ela, colocando-os para dentro. - Como foi o Nôitibus Andante, queridos? - ela perguntou.

A cozinha estava quente e bem iluminada. Várias panelas pareciam estar ocupadas com várias coisas sendo feitas ao mesmo tempo. Algumas vozes podiam ser ouvidas vindo da sala de estar. Draco notou imediatamente grandes diferenças entre a casa em que estava naquele momento e a sua mansão. Ali, claramente, a cozinha era o coração da casa. Um dos livros escolares da Weaslette estava sobre a mesa, e havia fotos dos filhos penduradas nas paredes - algumas recentes, outras não. Não estava silenciosa, mas também não estava barulhenta. Era o som das pessoas vivendo. Ele gostou. Draco só percebeu que Molly Weasley havia perguntado algo a ele quando Hermione o cutucou com o cotovelo.

\- Como?

\- O Nôitibus Andante parece tê-lo deixado um pouco pálido. Eu tenho algo para isso, se você quiser. A primeira viagem é sempre a mais difícil.

Ele olhou surpreso para a matriarca Weasley, perguntando-se se ela realmente estava preocupada com ele ou se na verdade ela apreciava seu desconforto. Com um choque, ele percebeu que ela realmente sentia muito por ele estar doente. Com certeza sua aparência estava refletindo a forma como ele se sentia naquele momento.

\- Sério, eu estou bem. Obrigado. Foi... foi apenas um pouco mais difícil do que eu esperava.

\- Bem, você não precisará enfrentar aquilo de novo por um tempo. Você e Hermione são bem-vindos a ficar o tempo que quiser. Tenho certeza de que Gina gostaria de ter companhia antes de voltar para a escola. É tão bom tê-la em casa novamente. - Ela olhou para uma das colheres mexendo preguiçosamente alguma coisa no fogão, que se endireitou novamente sob o olhar dela. - Oh, crianças, vocês ainda estão carregando suas malas. Imagino que queiram guardá-las.

\- Nós podemos guardá-las, mas ficaríamos felizes em ficar aqui se você precisar de uma mão - Hermione ofereceu. Ela imaginou que haveria muitas bocas para alimentar.

\- Onde está? - murmurou. Ela enfiou a mão no avental e puxou uma folha de papel dobrada. - Eu posso precisar de ajuda mais tarde, Hermione, mas eu tenho tudo sob controle por enquanto. Eu tenho uma lista aqui de onde todo mundo vai dormir. Mudamos algumas coisas. Hermione, você ficará com Gina. Jorge ficará com Percy. Gui e Fleur ficarão no quarto de Gui quando chegarem aqui. Carlinhos já está acomodado no quarto de Rony, mas se Andrômeda e Teddy decidirem que querem passar a noite, nós arrumaremos o sofá para Carlinhos, de modo que Andrômeda e Teddy possam ficar lá em cima. Draco, isso deixa você e Harry no quarto de Fred e Jorge, Harry já guardou suas coisas. Ainda tem um pouco de cheiro de pólvora, mas você deve ficar confortável.

\- Eu vou te mostrar onde fica - Hermione ofereceu. Draco assentiu e subiu as escadas com ela. Ela silenciosamente apontou as portas enquanto subiam. - Lá é o quarto de Gui e esse é o quarto de Gina. Se Harry ainda tiver algum juízo, ele estará aí dentro conversando com ela. - Subiram outro lance de escadas. - Aquele é o quarto de Percy e aqui está o quarto de Fred e Jorge. - Ela bateu uma vez para verificar se Harry estava lá dentro e, quando não houve resposta, ela abriu a porta.

O quarto cheirava um pouco à pólvora e, embora claramente tivesse sido arrumado recentemente, ainda havia sinais da habitação anterior por todo o lugar, como se quem tivesse arrumado quisesse deixar tudo como estava antes. Havia sinais de produtos semiacabados, mas também tinha duas camas bem arrumadas, cujos lençóis pareciam ter sido lavados recentemente.

\- Acho que Jorge não poderia ficar aqui. É o único motivo que consigo pensar que o teria levado a dividir um quarto com Percy - disse Hermione, sentando em uma das camas. Uma mochila que ela reconheceu como a de Harry estava aos pés dela.

\- Eles não se dão bem? - Draco perguntou. Às vezes, ele se perguntava como seria ter um irmão. Quando era criança, normalmente gostava de ser o único foco da atenção de seus pais.

Hermione bufou baixinho e sorriu. Parecia um bom momento para uma pequena história da família.

\- É um eufemismo. Percy sempre foi muito rígido, muito acadêmico. Acho que era o mecanismo de enfrentamento dele por ser um pouco estranho. Gui era o mais velho e foi monitor e Monitor-Chefe. Seria difícil para os mais novos superarem isso. Sei que Rony sentiu a pressão. De qualquer forma, Carlinhos foi o próximo e ele foi aparentemente o último apanhador de qualidade da Grifinória até que Harry apareceu. E foi também capitão do time e monitor. - Hermione balançou a cabeça. - Creio que os dois eram populares e faziam amigos facilmente. Percy se dedicou à vida acadêmica - ele é inteligente e estudioso - e conseguiu ser monitor e Monitor-Chefe. Mas acho que ele não fazia amizade facilmente, por isso tentava compensar. Então Fred e Jorge apareceram. Eles tinham um ao outro e não precisavam de muito mais. Eram engraçados e brilhantes e faziam amigos facilmente. Eles não se importavam com realizações acadêmicas. E agora, Fred se foi.

Draco entendeu, olhando as coisas espalhadas sobre a mesa.

\- Uma família grande tem um conjunto de pressões completamente diferentes do que ser filho único, eu acho.

A morena assentiu, alisando a colcha sem pensar. Era estampada com lírios e Hermione tinha certeza de que não estava na cama quando Fred e Jorge dormiam naquele quarto. Ela imaginou que Molly devia ter tirado do armário quando descobriu que a casa iria se encher de gente.

\- Se você subir para o próximo andar, há o banheiro. Um andar acima é o quarto de Molly e Arthur. E no topo está o antigo quarto de Rony. Harry ficava lá com ele durante o verão. Gostaria de saber se Harry não perguntou se podia ficar lá ou se Molly apenas achou que seria muito difícil para ele.

\- Eu perguntei - Harry disse, aparecendo na porta. - Eu disse a ela que preferiria ficar em qualquer outro lugar.

\- Harry! - Hermione disse, levantando-se e atravessando a sala para abraçá-lo. - Você deveria estar conversando com Gina.

\- Eu conversei e conversarei mais depois - disse ele. - Mas precisava de um tempo agora. - Ele deu a Draco um sorriso fraco. - Ei, colega de quarto. Espero que você não se importe.

\- É melhor do que um apartamento vazio. - Ele colocou sua mochila na cama livre.

\- Ou uma casa vazia - Harry concordou. - Quando Carlinhos voltar, vamos tentar jogar quadribol. Você quer jogar?

Apareceu um vislumbre de esperança no rosto de Draco. Ele se perguntou se poderia voar em uma vassoura sem a sua magia. Pensou que poderia, pois a própria vassoura estaria encantada.

\- Não - Hermione disse firmemente. Ela olhou para Harry. - Você sabe que ele está em liberdade condicional.

\- O Ministério não ficará sabendo que ele está voando.

Ela encarou Harry.

\- Esse não é o objetivo. O objetivo é passar um ano sem magia. Fui ao Ministério e pedi permissão apenas para trazê-lo aqui no Nôitibus Andante.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Mas isso não utiliza nenhuma magia. Malfoy aparatou comigo até a casa de Andrômeda.

\- Ainda não tenho certeza de que o Ministério não possa mandá-lo para Azkaban por causa disso - disse ela, mordendo o lábio.

\- Eles sequer ficarão sabendo.

Hermione franziu a testa.

\- Se você quer aparatá-lo, isso é entre vocês dois, mas eu dei minha palavra que, se eu trouxesse Draco para uma casa bruxa durante as festas, eu não permitiria que ele acessasse nenhuma magia, então nada de voo.

Draco estava dividido entre a diversão de assistir aos dois discutindo e a frustração pela conversa estar acontecendo como se ele não estivesse lá.

\- Estou bem aqui, sabem. Suponho que não vale a pena arriscar dividir uma cela com meu pai por uma hora de quadribol.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

\- Bem, Carlinhos deve chegar aqui em breve, então iremos jogar na campina além do pomar, caso vocês dois queiram assistir.

\- Se Molly não precisar de ajuda, eu adoraria assistir - disse Hermione. Harry olhou para ela com ceticismo. - Bem, não tanto pelo quadribol, mas seria bom ver todo mundo - ela admitiu. Harry riu e saiu do quarto.

Hermione olhou ao redor da sala. Ela não havia passado muito tempo ali durante os dias de Hogwarts - os gêmeos sempre estavam explodindo algo -, mas ela podia sentir a presença de Fred e Jorge fortemente.

\- Suponho que é melhor eu colocar minhas coisas no quarto de Gina. E vou pegar meus presentes e colocá-los debaixo da árvore na sala de estar. Você quer vê-los jogar? Ou vai ficar aqui em cima? Imagino que Carlinhos chegue logo.

Draco inalou profundamente. Ele não era um fã do cheiro de pólvora. Quantas explosões deviam ter acontecido naquele quarto para que o cheiro durasse tanto tempo? - Vou tirar meus presentes da mochila e encontrá-la lá embaixo. - Ele ficou sentado na cama por mais alguns minutos e passou os dedos sobre a costura da colcha. Ele disse que iria àquela casa se Molly Weasley realmente o recebesse de braços abertos e ela o recebeu. Que tipo de mulher era aquela, que mesmo depois de tudo o que havia perdido... ainda podia abrir sua casa para o filho de um Comensal da Morte? Para um jovem com a Marca Negra no braço? Como podia agir de forma tão carinhosa com ele?

\- Os grifinórios são loucos - disse ele, em voz baixa.

Mas não havia força por trás de suas palavras. Sentiu-se um pouco humilhado ao perceber o quão grato ele estava por todos aqueles ridículos grifinórios estarem cuidando dele. Hermione o havia ajudado naquele ano muito além do que ele jamais poderia pagar. Ele havia tentado parar de equilibrar o placar - nunca a alcançaria. E Potter estava formando uma nova família e o convidara a se juntar a ele. E a Sra. Weasley... a Sra. Weasley não havia olhado para Draco de maneira diferente do que havia olhado para Hermione.

Ele sentiu-se um pouco enjoado, e não era devido apenas ao Nôitibus Andante. Ele sempre havia zombado dos Weasley por terem tão pouco - na verdade, parte dele ainda não sabia dizer se iria acordar e ver aquele quarto destruído, caso ventasse um pouco mais forte - mas ali estava ele. E haviam lhe dito que poderia ficar pelo tempo que quisesse. Draco olhou para a pequena pilha de presentes que trouxera e perguntou-se se realmente eram suficientes. Ele poderia estar sentado sozinho em seu apartamento agora, olhando para as paredes e esperando Hermione voltar da Toca. Mas ali estava ele. Balançou a cabeça. A vido podia ser irônica às vezes. Cuidadosamente, empilhou os presentes nos braços para levá-los escada abaixo até a árvore.

Ele encontrou nas escadas um ruivo que não reconheceu e quase deixou os pacotes caírem, mas o homem o ajudou.

\- Cuidado! Eu vou descer em um momento, informe a Harry que apenas vou me trocar - o homem gritou por cima do ombro enquanto subia apressadamente o resto das escadas.

Draco olhou em volta para ver com quem o homem estava falando e percebeu que deveria estar falando com ele. Nunca o tinha visto antes, mas imaginou que devia ser... Carlinhos? Ele balançou a cabeça e desceu as escadas. Encontrou Potter envolvido em uma conversa com Jorge e um homem com uma cicatriz no rosto. Uma vassoura estava encostada na parede. O Sr. Weasley conversava com um jovem que usava óculos.

Draco sentiu-se um pouco constrangido enquanto colocava seus presentes embaixo da árvore. Ele não tinha certeza de como se aproximar. Decidiu falar com Potter.

\- Alguém subindo as escadas me pediu para te dizer que desceria em um minuto - ele disse.

\- Ótimo. Então poderemos começar. Eu não voo há muito tempo - disse Potter. - Você e Hermione estão vindo?

\- Ela deve descer daqui a pouco - disse Draco.

Ele se sentiu um pouco sem jeito. Não tinha certeza de que realmente precisava se apresentar àquelas pessoas - certamente eles sabiam quem ele era, mesmo que ele não soubesse os nomes de todos os Weasley. Ele virou-se para o Sr. Weasley.

\- Obrigado por me convidar para o Natal. Informe-me se houver algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar.

Arthur Weasley sorriu de volta. Era um sorriso de verdade, embora ele estivesse cansado. Ele estava feliz que tudo parecia estar voltando aos trilhos. Nova vida fluíra para Molly durante todos os preparativos. Carlinhos havia chegado em casa uma semana mais cedo para surpreendê-los e Gui e Fleur estavam chegando agora. Percy estava morando em casa novamente. Harry e Hermione estavam ali pela primeira vez desde Rony... Era bom ter todo mundo junto novamente.

\- Certamente. Estamos felizes em recebê-lo. Podemos precisar de uma mão para trazer as cadeiras extras do galpão.

Draco foi salvo de mais conversas por Hermione descendo as escadas, acompanhada pela Weaslette e pelo homem que havia passado por Draco nas escadas. Enquanto Hermione arrumava seus pacotes debaixo da árvore, Gina falou para a sala em geral.

\- Todo mundo está aqui? Quadribol! Ou a mãe vai me fazer ficar e ajudar com os pudins - ela sussurrou.

A tropa inteira saiu da casa, deixando a Sra. Weasley sozinha com Fleur para preparar o jantar. Draco seguiu todos os ruivos até o outro lado da propriedade em direção ao galpão de vassouras e viu-se carregando uma caixa de bolas junto com Hermione. Depois de passarem pelo pomar, entraram em uma campina bem escondida.

\- Podemos jogar quadribol aqui sem os trouxas nos verem, desde que não voemos muito alto - explicou Carlinhos.

O jogo de Quadribol não foi muito parecido com o que Draco conhecia. A multidão de pessoas escolheu os lados e evidentemente o homem de óculos - Percy - marcou os pontos. Não havia apanhador, mas apenas uma goles e um balaço. O homem com a cicatriz e Jorge tinham bastões. Duas árvores foram designadas como as balizas.

Hermione e Draco estavam sentados na beira da campina.

\- Seria divertido ver Carlinhos e Harry como apanhadores, mas eles não têm pessoas suficientes para isso - Hermione disse, em voz baixa.

Eles torceram pelas duas equipes e, depois de um tempo, Percy parou de se preocupar em anotar os pontos e começou a contar a Hermione e Draco sobre sua posição atual no Ministério. Draco pôde entender por que ele não era popular na escola, mas manteve um sorriso educado no rosto e um olho no jogo.

Uma hora depois, todos os jogadores desceram, com frio, corados e cansados, mas felizes. O Sr. Weasley argumentou que, caso estivesse em uma vassoura mais firme, teria bloqueado o último ponto da filha.

Enquanto voltavam pela neve até a casa, o crepúsculo se aproximava. Draco podia ver as luzes nas janelas e a fumaça saindo da chaminé. Hermione estava certa. Parecia aconchegante.

Houve uma pequena confusão quando os móveis foram levados para a cozinha. A Sra. Weasley enviou todos para o andar de cima para se trocarem depois que as mesas e cadeiras estavam dispostas e pediu a Hermione e Gina para voltarem e ajudarem com os últimos preparativos da refeição. Draco e Harry foram chamados para pôr a mesa. Percy e Jorge foram ordenados a servir bebidas para todos. A Sra. Weasley se desviou uma ou duas vezes do visco encantado, até que ela e o Sr. Weasley acabaram se encontrando debaixo dele.

Enquanto Draco organizava os pratos e Harry os talheres, Draco perguntou em voz baixa:

\- Potter, você sabe alguma coisa sobre canções de Natal?

Potter olhou para ele surpreso e quase deixou cair a pilha de garfos da mão.

\- Canções de Natal?

\- Sim, canções de Natal, Potter. - Ele lançou um olhar para Hermione do outro lado da cozinha. - Eu sei que envolve pessoas cantando e andando na neve. É para Hermione. O que você sabe sobre canções de Natal? - Ele mal podia acreditar que estava tendo que perguntar aquilo.

\- Canções de Natal - Potter murmurou, olhando para Hermione e Gina. - Os Dursley nunca me deixaram cantar, mas eu sei algumas músicas. Você anda por aí e bate nas portas de estranhos e então canta para eles.

\- Você acha que poderíamos fazer isso por aqui? - ele perguntou.

\- A vila não é tão longe. Acho que poderíamos - disse Harry, arrumando as últimas facas e garfos.

Draco assentiu.

\- Depois do jantar então.

\- Vou ver se mais alguém quer ir.

Assim que eles terminaram de pôr a mesa, Andrômeda entrou com Teddy nas costas e foi conduzida para a sala de estar para ser apresentada a todos que não faziam parte dos preparativos.

Por fim, a mesa gemeu sob o peso de toda a comida. Uma dúzia de cadeiras incompatíveis e uma cadeira alta estavam espremidas em torno da mesa habitual e da mesa extra que havia sido trazida. Draco se viu sentado entre Hermione e Potter.

Havia muita comida e bebidas para todos. A cadeira alta de Teddy estava espremida entre Molly e Andrômeda. Uma mecha de cabelo ruivo apareceu em sua cabeça antes que a refeição terminasse. Draco não tinha certeza do que diria a qualquer uma daquelas pessoas, mas sempre havia pelo menos três conversas ao mesmo tempo e uma delas geralmente tinha relação a algo que ele entendia. Molly Weasley variava entre paparicar Teddy, garantir que todos comessem bastante, perguntar em volta da mesa como todos estavam e tentar arrumar o cabelo de Gui, embora Fleur apontasse que ela gostava daquele jeito.

Harry e Carlinhos conversaram sobre as táticas de quadribol por boa parte da noite e Hermione passou de conversa em conversa - ela estava animadamente falando com Jorge e Percy a certa altura mas Gina tentava lhe contar sobre seu ano escolar - e ela ainda procurava Draco para se certificar de que ele estava bem. Ele deu um sorriso encorajador. Alguém perguntou a eles como era o Nôitibus Andante e Draco respondeu que preferia tentar o transporte trouxa da próxima vez, levando a uma discussão entre o Sr. Weasley e Hermione sobre que tipo de transporte trouxa estaria disponível.

O barulho era mais alto do que Draco estava acostumado, mas não era esmagador. Qualquer discussão era bem-humorada e geralmente baseada em uma vida inteira de história. Havia algo de confortável naquilo tudo, mesmo estando em um lugar onde ele nunca esperaria estar confortável.

Quando Draco pensou que seu estômago não aguentava mais nada, a Sra. Weasley anunciou a sobremesa. A festa mudou-se para a sala, exceto Gui e Carlinhos, que haviam sido designados para trazer chá e bolo. Hermione, Draco, Harry e Gina carregaram cadeiras extras para a sala e todos se sentaram ao redor do rádio.

Draco ouviu apenas superficialmente enquanto Fleur descrevia as mudanças que haviam sido feitas no Chalé das Conchas e Percy e o Sr. Weasley expressavam ideias políticas divergentes. Ele apenas notou que Harry havia se levantado e sussurrado algo para a Sra. Weasley quando ele voltou para onde Andrômeda estava e começou a brincar com Teddy. Draco não falou muito durante aquela parte da noite, mas aproveitou o conforto ao seu redor. Não era luxuoso como estava acostumado, mas era confortável.

Finalmente, Harry e Gina puxaram Draco e Hermione de volta para a cozinha, acenando para a Sra. Weasley.

\- Vamos, peguem seus casacos, nós temos que ir - Gina disse brilhantemente.

\- Onde estamos indo? - Hermione perguntou, olhando para a festa na sala.

\- Cantar. Vão pegar seus casacos. - Gina ordenou.

Em pouco tempo, os quatro saíram pela porta da cozinha.

\- Cantar na neve, exatamente o que você queria, não é? - Draco disse, olhando para Hermione. Ele chutou um pouco de neve com a ponta do sapato.

Harry deu a Draco e Gina um pedaço de pergaminho.

\- Eu escrevi as letras de algumas das músicas mais curtas.

Gina liderou o caminho. Depois de um tempo, eles se viram diante de uma casa com formato de torre e ela se aproximou da porta.

\- Ok. Então Hermione, como fazemos isso?

Hermione riu fracamente.

\- Vamos começar a cantar e então você bate à porta. Aqui, essa não é muito difícil.

Todos eles começaram a cantar.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year!_

_Good tidings we bring,_

_To you and your kin,_

_Good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year_

No final da página, Harry havia rabiscado "Comece de novo do início".

E assim fizeram, enquanto Gina bateu à porta.

DiLua Lovegood era a última pessoa que Draco esperava ver do outro lado, por isso quase se engasgou com a música.

\- Papai! Venha ver! Alguém veio animar o Natal - disse ela, alegremente.

Xenofílio Lovegood havia se recuperado um pouco sob os cuidados de sua filha, depois do que passara no ano anterior.

\- Eles estão aqui para o jantar? - ele perguntou.

Draco gemeu e Hermione sorriu.

\- Não conseguiríamos comer mais. Mas pensamos em aparecer e cantar.

Luna os conduziu para dentro da casa e pediu ao pai dela que fizesse chá. Havia folhas de azevinho em seus cabelos loiros. Draco se encolheu com o sorriso no rosto dela - ela havia ficado presa em sua casa por vários meses. Ele não a libertara. Foi ali que a Weaslette os levou para cantar? Potter disse que a vila trouxa não estava longe.

Eles tomaram chá de hortelã-pimenta e Hermione lhes ensinou outra música, dessa vez sobre renas voadoras - o que ainda pareceu mais ridículo para Draco, mas despertou o interesse dos Lovegoods.

Quando a chaleira estava vazia, eles procuraram seus casacos para seguir em frente. Para surpresa de Draco, Luna Lovegood se aproximou dele. Ele se encolheu, sem saber o que esperar. Ficou perplexo quando ela o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Você estava assustado e perdido, como todos nós. Eu não te odeio, Draco Malfoy. Feliz Natal. - Ela colocou um ramo de azevinho atrás da orelha dele e anunciou: - Isso irá protegê-lo dos zonzóbulos. Alguém mais gostaria de um? - Ela enfiou a mão nos cabelos e puxou outro ramo. Em vez de discutir com a garota de olhos sonhadores, todos os grifinórios aceitaram e agradeceram.

Eles deixaram a casa e caminharam pela neve em direção à vila. Não havia muita neve, mas o vento estava começando a soprar. Eles levantaram os colarinhos e decidiram voltar para a Toca. Gina e Harry assumiram a liderança, e Draco foi atrás com Hermione.

\- Sinto muito por não termos cantado para os trouxas.

\- Você tentou. Obrigada, Draco - ela disse, estendendo a mão e apertando a dele.

Quando todos chegaram à casa, era mais tarde do que haviam imaginado. Andrômeda e Teddy já haviam partido e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam pensando seriamente em ir para a cama, uma vez que haviam enfrentado uma verdadeira montanha de pratos sujos.

\- Vocês se divertiram? - perguntou Arthur.

\- Sim. - Gina puxou os ramos de azevinho do cabelo. - Não tenho certeza se essa cor me favorece, mas foi um presente de Luna.

Molly sorriu tristemente.

\- Convidei os Lovegoods para hoje à noite, mas Luna me disse que seu pai ainda se sente desconfortável em grandes grupos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e ouviram o rádio até que os dois casais se retiraram para a cama. Carlinhos, Percy e Jorge estavam envolvidos em um jogo de Snap Explosivo e só foram dormir quando Percy quase perdeu uma sobrancelha. O lado positivo foi que Jorge esboçou um sorriso.

\- E então sobramos nós quatro - disse Hermione.

\- Três - Harry corrigiu. - Estou muito cansado e irei para a casa de Andrômeda logo após o café da manhã.

Os olhos de Gina o seguiram enquanto ele subia as escadas. Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu também vou dormir, senão o cara louco da roupa vermelha com renas voadoras não virá me trazer brinquedos, certo? - ela perguntou.

Hermione aprovou sua compreensão da cultura trouxa.

\- Eu vou dormir em breve. Gostaria apenas de tomar outra xícara de chá.

\- Vou preparar um pouco - Draco ofereceu.

Hermione riu.

\- Você não sabe onde está qualquer coisa nessa cozinha. Eu farei isso. Mas obrigada.

Draco a seguiu até a cozinha de qualquer maneira. Ele não estava com pressa de voltar ao Nôitibus Andante. Poderia muito bem descobrir onde o chá e as xícaras estavam guardados. Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto Hermione fazia uma xícara de chá para cada um.

\- Obrigada por mais cedo - disse ela, entregando a dele. - E obrigada por vir comigo aqui. Seria muito mais difícil passar os próximos dias sem você.

Ele pegou a caneca e deixou aquecer as mãos.

\- Sempre que precisar. Sinto muito por não termos chegado à vila.

\- Não importa.

Houve uma pausa.

\- E obrigada.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Por quê? Por te arrastar até o outro lado do país em um ônibus da morte?

Ele jogou o cabelo para trás.

\- Por me incluir. Eu poderia estar sentado sozinho no meu apartamento agora, olhando as paredes e esperando a alegria de Natal do mundo exterior ir embora.

\- Eu não deixaria você sozinho - disse ela.

\- E você acha que está no comando de tudo? - ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela.

\- Bem, eu sempre fui mandona. O planejamento faz parte do meu trabalho. Eu não deixaria você passar as festas sozinho. Não tenho certeza de que eu poderia ter passado o Natal sozinha, também. Ou se poderia vir aqui sozinha. Estou feliz de ter visto todos, mas... adiei por tanto tempo que fiquei nervosa. E sei o porquê. Ouço a dor na voz da Sra. Weasley sempre que ela diz os nomes de Rony ou Fred. É difícil não se referir a Jorge como "Fred e Jorge" ou "os gêmeos". - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Mesmo nos piores pesadelos da sra. Weasley eles ainda estavam juntos. - Ela enxugou os olhos. Droga. Quando foi que ela começou a chorar?

Ele apoiou a mão no ombro dela, sem saber o que mais fazer.

\- Vamos lá. Eu tenho uma coisa para você - disse ele, guiando-a de volta para a sala de estar. Ajoelhou-se e vasculhou a pilha de presentes até encontrar o que procurava. - Eu sei que o Natal é amanhã, mas na minha casa sempre abrimos nossas meias na véspera. - Ele entregou a ela uma meia de Natal. Hermione riu e Draco de repente se sentiu constrangido. Ele havia escolhido uma meia com um gato. Ele pensou que ela gostava de gatos. - O que há de errado com isso? - ele perguntou.

\- Nada... é que... eu perguntei a sua mãe quais tradições de Natal vocês seguiam. Também tenho uma meia para você. É por isso que fiquei aqui quando Gina subiu as escadas. Queria ter certeza de te entregar nesta noite. - Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, encontrou a meia que trouxera e a entregou a ele.

\- Abrimos juntos? - ela perguntou.

Ele assentiu e abriu a meia dele. Viu-se olhando para um diário com capa de couro, com uma caneta presa. A capa era macia e as páginas pareciam grossas o suficiente para que a tinta não manchasse o outro lado, mesmo que ele usasse uma pena.

Hermione estava assistindo à reação dele e ainda não havia olhado sua própria meia.

\- Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou, um pouco preocupada. - Por acaso, vi alguns pedaços de papel pelo seu apartamento. Pensei que... talvez se você tivesse um lugar para guardar tudo, estaria menos inclinado a jogar fora o que quer que seja que você está escrevendo.

A boca de Draco ficou aberta por um momento. Ele não tinha contado a ela sobre sua escrita. Ela havia visto suas tentativas fracassadas?

\- É perfeito. Agora abra a sua ou ficaremos aqui a noite toda.

Hermione enfiou a mão na meia e pegou um pequeno presente embrulhado. Ela rasgou cuidadosamente o papel e se viu olhando para uma pequena caixa de música. Ela abriu a tampa e mordeu o lábio quando a melodia começou.

\- Eu vi você olhando para ela quando estávamos fazendo compras outro dia. Você a pegou por um longo tempo, mas colocou-a de volta com esse olhar abatido no rosto. Voltei e comprei no dia seguinte. Desculpe-me. Eu posso pegar de volta e comprar outra coisa. - _Merlin, ele estava divagando. Havia pensado que tinha escolhido algo que ela gostara e simplesmente não compraria para si mesma._

Hermione encontrou a voz.

\- É perfeita. É linda. É... a música que minha mãe costumava cantarolar para mim quando ela estava me preparando para dormir ou me acordando de manhã antes da escola. - Ela estendeu a mão e o abraçou com um braço, a caixa de música na outra mão livre. - Obrigada.

\- Tem certeza?

Ela enxugou os olhos.

\- Sim.

Draco fez o possível para se levantar sem esmagar nenhum dos presentes. Ele tentou aliviar o clima.

\- Será uma loucura amanhã de manhã, não é? - Ele viu Hermione procurando uma maneira de se levantar e ofereceu sua mão. Ela aceitou e ele a puxou.

\- Oh, vai ser um pouco caótico. Mas eu gosto. Tenho certeza de que você pode imaginar. Haverá papel de presente por todos os lugares, as pessoas estarão rindo e então todos tomaremos o café da manhã.

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

\- Se eu não estivesse aqui hoje à noite, nunca seria capaz de imaginar. Acho que nunca me sentei para uma refeição com tantas pessoas fora de Hogwarts.

Hermione ficou lá, segurando a meia e sua caixa de música nas mãos.

\- Eles são boas pessoas. Sempre trataram a mim e a Harry como parte da família. Acho que uma das coisas que Harry sempre gostou é que a Sra. Weasley o tratava como um de seus próprios filhos e não como uma celebridade. Os Weasley certamente tratam Harry melhor do que a própria família dele o trata. - Ela engoliu em seco. - Como meus pais se foram, agora... as pessoas aqui são a única família que me resta. - Ela mudou de assunto e foi em direção às escadas. Eles realmente deveriam ir dormir. - É difícil? Estar longe de seus pais? Eu escolhi mandar os meus embora. Eu... eu conhecia os riscos. Eu esperava que fosse reversível, mas eu sabia...

De alguma forma, ela acabou sentando no primeiro degrau da escada, como se suas pernas não estivessem preparadas para segurá-la. Draco sentou-se no degrau ao lado dela. Ele decidiu soltar as palavras que vinha segurando há meses.

\- A verdade é que às vezes eu odeio meus pais. Sinto-me um idiota dizendo isso, especialmente para você. Eles são meus pais, eu os amo. Mas eu tenho ressentimento. Nos últimos meses, e até mais, eu me pergunto como seria minha vida se eles tivessem feito escolhas diferentes. Educando-me de maneira diferente. Talvez eu não ficaria do lado errado da guerra.

\- Não dá para mudar o passado.

\- Imaginar não vai mudar nada, porém... - ele deu de ombros. - Eu sempre zombei dos Weasley, mas... uma pessoa poderia ter uma na vida muito pior do que crescendo nesta casa, cheia de pessoas que se importam com você - Tinha sido uma sensação estranha. Eles o fizeram se sentir bem-vindo, embora Salazar soubesse que não tinham motivos para isso.

Ela assentiu em concordância.

\- Meus pais foram bons comigo, mas às vezes me pergunto como teria sido se eu não fosse filha única. E meus pais se orgulharam da minha magia quando descobriram que era real e que não estávamos todos simplesmente perdendo a cabeça. Mas eles nem sempre entendiam, e isso nos distanciava. Vivíamos cada vez mais em dois mundos diferentes. Gostaria de saber como seria ter pais que fossem bruxos também. Hermione recostou-se com os cotovelos e suspirou. Ela olhou para cima. Alguns viscos pairavam sobre suas cabeças.

\- Alguém deveria ter impedido que Fred e Jorge inventassem viscos _flutuantes_.

\- É natal.

\- Sim. E provavelmente deveríamos ir dormir. - Hermione tentou se sentar e descobriu que seus cotovelos estavam presos na escada. - Só pode ser brincadeira - disse ela, balançando a cabeça. - Alguém deveria tê-los impedido.

\- O que? - Draco perguntou.

\- Tente se levantar.

Draco lutou para se mexer, mas descobriu que não estava saindo do lugar.

\- Alguma ideia?

\- Visco encantado. Acho que não podemos nos levantar a menos que nos beijemos. - Ela respirou, olhando para ele na penumbra. O fogo na lareira estava quase se apagando. A luz das estrelas entrava pelas janelas.

\- Suponho que poderíamos chamar Jorge para quebrar o encanto.

\- Ou poderíamos simplesmente cuidar disso. Não faz sentido acordar a casa inteira.

\- Isso é verdade - ele concordou, olhando para ela. Houve uma pausa.

\- Você vai? - ela perguntou.

\- Vou o que?

\- Me beijar. Para que possamos sair debaixo do visco e ir para a cama. Dormir. Não pretendo passar a noite nas escadas.

Draco respirou fundo e olhou para ela. Ela parecia muito séria. Ele tentou entender a outra expressão em seu rosto - nervosismo? ânsia? impaciência? Era difícil dizer. Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e afastou os cabelos do rosto dela, com a mão em sua bochecha. Draco se inclinou e a beijou, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela. Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas ele teve certeza de que Hermione o beijou de volta. Ela cheirava a xampu de lavanda. Ele retirou a mão do rosto dela quando se separaram.

Hermione olhou para o teto.

\- O visco se foi. Está flutuando do outro lado da sala. Acho que está enfeitiçado para sair assim que as pessoas se beijam. - Ela não se mexeu. - Isso foi legal.

Ele olhou para ela com orgulho ferido.

\- Eu imaginava que pudesse me sair melhor do que legal, mesmo em um ângulo estranho sob um visco no meio da noite.

O rosto de Hermione poderia estar um pouco rosado, mas era difícil dizer sem uma luz apropriada.

\- Tudo bem. Foi melhor que legal. E devemos ir para a cama. Está tarde.

\- Você está certa. - Draco disse, olhando para o visco que flutuava inocentemente a um metro e meio de altura. Ele se levantou e ofereceu uma mão a Hermione, que a aceitou. Recolheram as meias de Natal e subiram as escadas juntos.

Hermione disse boa noite e entrou silenciosamente no quarto de Gina.

Draco subiu para o próximo patamar e abriu a porta do quarto que dividia com Harry. Ele bateu o joelho em uma cadeira no escuro, mas conseguiu encontrar o caminho para a cama e o pijama na mochila pelo tato. Trocou-se no escuro, com apenas um pouco de luz entrando pela janela. Ele podia ouvir Harry roncando fracamente. Soltou um suspiro. Por meses, Draco deliberadamente evitara pensar em certas coisas. Algumas coisas eram muito difíceis, confusas ou exaustivas - como a forma que se sentia em relação aos pais. Ele tinha a sensação de que todas as coisas em que não queria pensar ou rotular poderiam muito bem estar se aproximando dele. Ele não podia nem explicar completamente para si mesmo por que estava ali, dentre todos os lugares. Há alguns meses atrás, tudo aquilo era impensável, mas ali estava ele. Carregando pratos e cadeiras com Potter e os Weasley, como se fosse um deles. E parecia bom.

Sua mente passou por outras coisas que ele não havia rotulado naquele ano. Por que ele estava tão decidido a querer um emprego durante o dia? É improvável que o pagamento fosse melhor do que onde ele estava agora. Por que ele se deixou arrastar por metade do país naquele maldito ônibus da morte?

Sabendo que o sono não viria fácil naquela noite, ele tocou a capa do diário que Hermione lhe deu. Sentou-se na cama e começou a escrever à luz da lua.

* * *

Hermione estava acordada no quarto de Gina. Ela guardara a caixa de música e as meias de Natal em sua bolsa de contas. Rolou na cama, com o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Ela quase podia sentir a mão dele em sua bochecha. Ela não era beijada daquele jeito havia muito tempo.

Ela também sabia que havia mentido.

Ela sabia agora que, quando Harry a perguntou sobre ela e Draco, pensara estar dizendo a verdade. Ela estava mais feliz com Draco do que sem ele e não se importava por qual motivo ele estava lá com ela. Mas agora... agora ela queria muito saber por que ele passava tanto tempo com ela. E se ele iria ou não sumir de sua vida em sete meses, quando recuperasse sua magia.


	25. Cavalheiro

_**N/T**: Obrigada às duas garotas maravilhosas que deixaram comentários no último capítulo: Capitulila e Melissa R, vocês me emocionaram com seus comentários! Por falar nisso: Melissa, você vai notar aqui nesse capítulo que não é só você que está a procura de um visco hahahahaha_

_E gente, sigam a fic, favoritem a fic e comentem pelo amor que vocês têm a Dramione!_

__Boa leitura a todos ;)__

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Cavalheiro**

* * *

Draco acordou com o som de outra pessoa no quarto e ficou desorientado por um momento. Onde ele estava? Quem mais estava ali? Ele emitiu um grunhido bastante incompreensível. Sua cabeça ainda estava confusa quando recebeu uma resposta.

\- Malfoy, sou eu. Bati na cadeira enquanto me levantava. Desculpe - veio a voz de Potter.

Lentamente, Draco começou a se dar conta de onde estava. Um caderno de couro e uma caneta estavam do seu lado na cama. Lembrou-se vagamente de que escrevera um pouco antes de dormir. Ele estava na casa dos Weasley... na Toca. Havia fechado o caderno e colocado-o debaixo do travesseiro.

\- Está tudo bem. Apenas... - Ele não disse nada.

Harry assentiu em entendimento.

\- É estranho acordar em um lugar novo. Nas primeiras noites em que dormimos na barraca, eu, Rony e Hermione sempre acordávamos um pouco desorientados.

Draco umedeceu os lábios, encontrando a boca seca. Ele havia beijado Hermione na noite anterior, sob o visco. Eles precisaram - não poderiam sair de debaixo do visco de outra maneira. Perguntou-se se o visco ainda flutuava no andar de baixo e se mais alguém havia sido pego por ele desde então.

\- Fico feliz que as paredes não caíram. Não parecia que se manteriam de pé por muito mais tempo, vendo do lado de fora - disse ele, apenas para ter algo a dizer.

O jovem de cabelos pretos concordou.

\- Parece que não deveriam estar de pé, mas ainda não surgiram problemas. Acho que ouvi pessoas descendo as escadas. Você está pronto para descer?

\- Não devemos nos vestir?

Harry encolheu os ombros, ainda de pijama também.

\- Eu não estou preocupado com isso, mas você pode se trocar, se quiser. Tomar o café da manhã de pijama é muito normal aqui, especialmente no Natal. Feliz Natal, Malfoy.

\- Feliz Natal, Potter. - Eles deixaram o quarto e desceram as escadas. Cerca de metade do grupo já estava com café ou chá na mão. Os bules e mais xícaras estava sobre a mesa.

\- Oh, que bom, vocês acordaram - disse Gina. O pijama rosa estampado com ovos de páscoa não combinava particularmente com ela. - Faltam apenas Gui, Fleur e Hermione.

\- Hermione ainda não desceu? - Draco perguntou, olhando em volta e percebendo que ela não estava ali.

Gina deu de ombros.

\- Ela me pediu para fazer-lhe uma xícara de café e disse que precisava de mais dez minutos de sono.

Uma rodada de "Feliz Natal" percorreu a sala e houve brindes na mesa junto com as bebidas. Um prato de manteiga e outro com geléia estavam dispostos na mesa. A Sra. Weasley prepararia um café da manhã adequado mais tarde, mas todo mundo tinha algo para beliscar enquanto isso.

Gui e Fleur desceram em seguida. Gui ainda estava de pijama e com cara de sono, mas Fleur estava tão deslumbrante como sempre, mesmo que não tivesse trocado de roupa. Draco ouviu Gina murmurar:

\- Estivemos esperamos enquanto ela escovava os cabelos?

Ainda assim, Hermione não havia descido.

\- Gina, por que você não vai ver como ela está? - perguntou a sra. Weasley.

Gina assentiu e subiu as escadas. Draco não foi convidado, mas a seguiu mesmo assim. Ela bateu e não recebeu resposta. Ela abriu a porta e entrou.

\- Hermione?

Hermione estava deitada em sua cama com as cobertas puxadas ao redor dela. Seu cabelo estava em frangalhos. A caixa de música ao lado dela, tocando. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela estava chorando.

\- Oh, Salazar, eu nunca deveria ter comprado essa maldita caixa - Draco murmurou, passando por Gina para sentar-se na cama ao lado de Hermione e fechar a caixa de música. Ele a abraçou, mas não disse nada.

\- Eu apenas pensei em ouvi-la uma vez, antes de descer - disse ela, enxugando os olhos.

Os olhos de Gina se estreitaram e ela olhou de Draco para Hermione.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo?

Draco olhou para a ruiva.

\- Eu dei à Hermione uma caixa de música.

\- A música que toca é uma que minha mãe costumava cantar para mim. Este não é o meu primeiro Natal longe dos meus pais... não deveria ser tão difícil. Mas é a primeira vez que estou longe deles e sei que nunca mais passaremos outro juntos.

O rosto de Gina caiu por inteiro.

\- Oh Merlin. Oh Hermione. - Ela se aproximou, sentou-se do outro lado da cama e abraçou a amiga.

\- Eu não quero estragar a manhã de Natal de todos. Por favor, não conte a eles.

\- Hermione...

\- Não posso estragar o Natal de todos - disse ela com firmeza. - Já é difícil o suficiente para todo mundo... - Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e fez o possível para enxugar os olhos, apesar dos braços de Gina ao redor dela e do braço de Draco em seus ombros. - Como estou?

\- Como se não tivesse dormido bem e estivesse andado chorando - Gina disse sem rodeios. - Ninguém vai dizer nada. Mamãe normalmente está assim na maioria das manhãs. Vamos descer as escadas.

Hermione fez o possível para piscar rapidamente, como se isso pudesse fazer com que seus olhos voltassem ao normal.

\- Você não sabe que há um feitiço para isso? - Draco perguntou.

\- O que?

\- Você pode lançar um feitiço que cuidará dos seus olhos vermelhos e das olheiras. Mas eu não acho que alguém vai te culpar se você não o fizer - Draco disse em voz baixa.

Gina abraçou Hermione com mais força.

\- A casa inteira está sofrendo, Hermione. Nós não estamos fingindo que não sofremos. Jorge está dormindo com Percy em vez de enfrentar seu antigo quarto sem Fred. E Carlinhos foi o único disposto a ficar no quarto de Rony, mas apenas o fez porque foi necessário. Vamos descer.

Os dois conseguiram convencer Hermione a descer as escadas. Ela não fez o feitiço que Draco havia sugerido, mas colou um sorriso de desculpas no rosto quando desceu e disse:

\- Desculpe, dormi além do que pretendia. Espero não ter atrasado muito vocês...

\- De jeito nenhum - disse Arthur - estávamos apenas tomando café para despertarmos um pouco. - Ele e a sra. Weasley estavam lado a lado no sofá, os vários outros membros da família ocupavam poltronas, cadeiras e espaços no chão. Hermione, Gina e Draco escolheram uma área do chão entre o sofá e a árvore de Natal e as pessoas passaram as xícaras de café para eles.

\- Vamos lá, pessoal. Jorge, Percy, vocês estão encarregados de distribuir os presentes - disse a Sra. Weasley.

Jorge e Percy estavam mais próximos da árvore e se levantaram de suas cadeiras para se sentarem no chão.

Gina sussurrou para Draco:

\- Você nunca é demasiado velho, sardento, alto ou ruivo para não ouvir o que sua mãe diz. Regra número dois desta casa.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Qual é a regra número um?

\- Caso não ouça mamãe, pelo amor de Merlin, não seja pego - disse ela, sorrindo.

Percy empurrou os óculos para cima. Seu pijama parecia que tinha sido passado a ferro e seus cabelos estavam bem partidos. Ele leu o nome do primeiro presente.

\- Gina - ele disse, segurando um pacote.

Gina pegou e desembrulhou. Eram novas luvas de quadribol.

\- Obrigada!

Um por um, os presentes foram desembrulhados durante a maior parte da manhã. A Sra. Weasley chorou quando ela abriu o medalhão de Harry e Hermione com as fotos de Rony e Fred lá dentro e Arthur imediatamente o colocou em volta do pescoço dela. Hermione enfiou uma das Penas Açucaradas que Gina lhe trouxera da Dedos de Mel na boca e agradeceu a Harry pela pulseira que ele havia lhe dado. Havia dois pingentes: um rosto risonho e um terrier.

Draco viu que o avental que ele escolhera para a Sra. Weasley foi bem recebido e que o Sr. Weasley quase pulou de alegria por causa de sua calculadora. Draco sentiu uma satisfação peculiar ao ver que seus presentes foram bem recebidos. Embora às vezes presenteasse seus pais, ele geralmente tendia a receber os presentes, em vez de dá-los.

Ele assistiu com satisfação enquanto Hermione desembrulhou a agenda que ele lhe dera para ajudá-la a organizar sua vida agora muito ocupada. Ele também havia escrito algumas coisas que considerava importantes como: "Tire a noite de folga dos estudos e vá ao cinema" ou "faça o jantar para seu vizinho charmoso". Ele também havia incluído na caixa um pote de espuma para banho que tinha um cheiro delicioso - camomila e lavanda. Era para ser calmante e motivar bons sonhos. Pelo menos era o que o rótulo dizia.

Por sua vez, ele recebeu da Sra. Weasley um pacote de bombons e biscoitos e um suéter cinza de aparência quente, claramente tricotado manualmente. Havia um D verde na frente. Os punhos e a gola também eram verdes. Depois de ser persuadido pela multidão reunida, Draco vestiu-o por cima do pijama. Recebeu um cachecol da Weaslette e Harry lhe deu um relógio. Draco não tinha certeza de quem tinha lhe dado, mas também havia guloseimas para Xavier. Ele não havia conseguido encontrá-las em uma loja trouxa. Hermione lhe deu luvas - finas, mas quentes - e taças de vinho.

\- Bem quando eu estava começando a me acostumar a tomar vinho nas xícaras de café - ele disse, olhando para ela.

Hermione estava cercada por uma pequena pilha de presentes e sua pilha de papel era a mais arrumada do que a de qualquer outra pessoa. Seu cabelo ainda estava uma bagunça, mas ela sorria genuinamente e a maior parte da vermelhidão havia desaparecido de seus olhos. Ela também usava um suéter Weasley - assim como praticamente toda a família.

Jorge fez o possível para sorrir e apreciar os presentes. Percy fez o seu melhor para tentar responder às piadas que seu irmão contou, mas algumas das respostas não eram muito boas. Ambos estavam tentando, mas Percy não era Fred. Houve uma risada geral quando a Sra. Weasley fez um comentário depreciativo sobre o comprimento dos cabelos de Jorge e Gina se ofereceu para encontrar algumas presilhas para ele.

O pacote que Narcisa havia enviado para que Hermione entregasse a Draco foi uma surpresa inesperada. Quando ele desembrulhou o pijama preto de seda que sua mãe lhe enviara, um segundo embrulho e uma nota caíram. Ele entregou os dois para Hermione, pois o nome dela estava na nota. Ela leu em voz alta.

\- Querida Hermione, Como tenho certeza de que você passará o Natal com Draco, pensei que o melhor lugar para guardar o seu presente, de modo que você não o encontrasse, seria dentro do presente de Draco. Feliz Natal. Narcisa Malfoy. - Hermione abriu o embrulho e encontrou uma garrafa do Tamer Everangle Smooth, de Evangeline. É como o Sleekeazy? - ela perguntou.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

\- Isso é o que há de melhor no mercado. Fornecerá resultados melhores que os de Sleekeazy e durará uma semana. E custa cerca de quatro vezes mais. Minha mãe usa-o ocasionalmente quando há mau tempo. Mas se você contar a ela que eu te disse isso, vou ter que te matar.

Narcisa havia anexado duas presilhas de borboleta com aparência bastante realista junto ao produto.

\- Foi bem atencioso da parte dela. - disse ela.

\- Mas não é algo que você usaria - ele ressaltou. - Ao menos ela tentou. Espero que ela goste da minha foto emoldurada. Não sei se ela usaria o vestido trouxa que enviei, mas... - Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Todo mundo, olhe para cá - disse o Sr. Weasley, pegando a câmera que Gui e Fleur haviam lhe dado. Ele tirou uma foto de toda a família.

Quando todos os presentes estavam abertos, a Sra. Weasley puxou as meninas para a cozinha para ajudar no café da manhã e colocou Gui e Carlinhos encarregados de recolher todo os papéis de embrulho. Harry e Draco limparam os resquícios de torradas e café e Jorge e Percy foram instruídos a pôr a mesa para o café da manhã. Enquanto ele observava até o mais velho dos garotos Weasley fazendo o que lhe foi ordenado, o Sr. Weasley se aproximou dele.

\- Todos sabem que você nunca é velho, rico, inteligente, alto, sardento ou engraçado o suficiente para não ouvir a sua mãe. - Foi tão parecido com o que Gina havia dito anteriormente que Draco se viu rindo.

Em pouco tempo, bacon, salsichas, ovos e mais torradas foram colocados sobre a mesa com jarras de suco, café e chá. Todos se sentaram para um café da manhã tardio.

Nesse momento, o Sr. Weasley se levantou para falar, segurando a mão de sua esposa. - Eu sei que Harry estará indo para seus deveres de padrinho esta tarde e Gui e Fleur irão ver a família de Fleur, então eu queria dizer isso agora. - Obrigado a todos por terem vindo. Ficamos felizes em ver todos vocês. Eu quero tomar um momento para recordarmos as pessoas que não estão aqui. Não apenas... - sua voz falhou, mas ele continuou. - não apenas Fred e Rony, mas todos que não comemoram o Natal conosco este ano. Tonks e Remo Lupin. Os Grangers. Alvo Dumbledore. Alastor Moody. E tantos outros. Eu gostaria de dedicar-lhes um minuto de silêncio. - Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto e então ele levantou o copo de suco de laranja. - Pela vida e por todos os nossos entes queridos.

Draco estava sentado entre Potter e Hermione novamente. Ela parecia estar melhor do que estava mais cedo. Ele apertou a mão dela por debaixo da mesa. Esperava que o café da manhã fosse incômodo após o discurso do Sr. Weasley, mas Jorge surpreendeu a todos. Ele começou a contar a história de como ele e Fred haviam tentado uma poção de envelhecimento para enganar o Cálice de Fogo.

\- As barbas rivalizariam com as de Dumbledore. E mesmo assim a poção não nos permitiu cruzar a linha e depositar nossos nomes no cálice - ele disse, rindo da infelicidade deles.

Potter pegou o fio quando todos terminaram de rir.

\- Rony me contou uma vez que seu medo de aranhas veio de Fred. Ele disse algo acerca de seu ursinho de pelúcia.

Jorge assentiu.

\- Eu me lembro disso. Rony tinha cerca de três anos quando quebrou a vassoura de brinquedo de Fred. Eu não deixaria nenhum deles encostar na minha depois disso. E então, de repente, ouço aquele pequeno grito. Fred estava tão bravo devido a vassoura dele ter sido quebrada que, de repente, o ursinho de pelúcia de Rony ganhou várias pernas, pulou de seus braços e saiu correndo pelo chão.

Logo, a mesa inteira estava contando histórias sobre as pessoas que não estavam lá. Houve muitas risadas, sorrisos, algumas lágrimas. Mas o importante era que eles não foram esquecidos.

\- É difícil pensar qual é a melhor parte do seu legado, Jorge - apontou Hermione. - Sua grande saída de Hogwarts já é lendária. Mas não posso deixar de lembrar que você e Fred jogaram bolas de neve no rosto de Voldemort.

Houve um sobressalto geral na mesa devido ao uso do nome e Jorge perguntou:

\- Como assim?

\- Você não se lembra? Era o meu primeiro ano. Você encantou bolas de neve para seguir Quirrell e elas ricochetearam na parte de trás de seu turbante. Bem, mais tarde descobrimos que Voldemort estava sob o turbante de Quirrell, então...

Houve uma risada geral na mesa e a aprovação total de Carlinhos e Gui. Apenas a Sra. Weasley parecia um pouco exasperada.

\- Jorge, não é apropriado jogar bolas de neve na cabeça do seu professor!

\- Mas era Você-Sabe-Quem, mãe - argumentou Jorge.

\- Você não sabia disso na época. Teria jogado bolas de neve na cabeça da professora McGonagall? Ou na minha?

\- Merlin, não.

\- Lembro-me de quando McGonagall escolheu Rony para dançar quando estávamos aprendendo antes do baile - disse Harry, na esperança de mudar de assunto.

Draco ouviu as histórias e decidiu que seria melhor não contar a história da varinha quebrada de Rony e o dia em que ele vomitara lesmas.

Quando acabaram de tomar o café da manhã (bem depois do meio-dia), Harry se despediu de todos, subindo para pegar suas coisas. A Sra. Weasley reivindicou três abraços dele. Ele olhou para Hermione e Draco.

\- Vejo vocês dois amanhã?

\- Estaremos lá - respondeu ela.

\- Obrigado novamente por tudo, Sr. e Sra Weasley. - Ele estava vestindo seu suéter Weasley e guardara o resto de suas coisas na bolsa, junto com o brinquedo de pelúcia que Draco havia comprado para Teddy.

Gui e Fleur também se despediram naquele momento - haviam combinado o transporte por chave-de-portal com o Ministério para irem ver sua família na França, e a chave estaria ativada em breve. Eles só precisavam pegar suas coisas no Chalé das Conchas primeiro.

\- E agora? - Draco perguntou a Hermione em voz baixa, enquanto eles saíam da cozinha. Na sala, ele juntou suas coisas para levá-las ao andar de cima.

\- Bem, nós poderíamos caminhar até a vila. Eu não imagino que muita coisa esteja aberta, já que é Natal e tudo, mas é diferente de Londres. Menos agitado. Menor. Bonito para caminhar - disse Hermione. - Gina, você quer ir?

Para decepção de Draco, Gina decidiu ir com eles. Ele suspeitava que a garota queria ficar de olho em Hermione. Em pouco tempo, todos estavam vestidos e saindo pela porta dos fundos. Para surpresa de Draco, Jorge e Percy decidiram ir também, embora Carlinhos estivesse mexendo no galpão com o pai.

O grupo caminhou até a vila através da neve. Hermione estava certa sobre nada realmente estar aberto, mas era algo para fazer e um lugar para estar. Ele falou baixinho com Hermione enquanto eles caminhavam.

\- Eu não sabia que DiLua, er... os Lovegoods moravam tão perto daqui.

\- Eles moram. Eu acho que eles preferem não divulgar isso.

Ele olhou para ela e depois voltou a olhar para a estrada.

\- Ela disse ontem à noite... que me perdoa. Bem, ela não usou essa palavra exatamente. Disse que não me odeia. Ela ficou presa em minha casa por semanas e eu não fiz nada para impedir aquilo... Mas ela não me odeia.

Hermione sorriu.

\- Luna é realmente uma boa pessoa. Por todas as suas teorias loucas e pelos raros momentos em que a vi com raiva ou frustrada... ela é muito boa em deixar as coisas acontecerem. Eu acho que ela é uma das poucas pessoas que realmente entendem que o ódio faz mal tanto ao odiado quanto a pessoa que odeia.

\- Eu não acho que poderia ter me perdoado caso estivesse no lugar dela.

Ele estava com as luvas novas e o suéter Weasley por debaixo do casaco. Gina insistiu para que ele usasse o cachecol que ela havia feito. Ele estava mais aquecido naquele momento do que durante todo o inverno até então. Engoliu em seco.

\- Quando eles tiraram minha magia, tudo o que eu queria era voltar à minha mansão, estar com minha mãe e recuperar minha magia. Não tenho mais certeza se ainda quero isso.

\- Não? - Hermione perguntou, sem olhar para ele.

\- Quero minha magia de volta. Não sentirei falta de carregar minha roupa por três quarteirões para lavá-la. Ou lavar a louça à mão. E gostaria de ver minha mãe novamente, mesmo que as coisas que eu disse ontem a noite sejam verdades. Mas não tenho certeza se gostaria de morar na mansão novamente. Eu estava bastante entorpecido no último verão, mas... coisas terríveis aconteceram lá. Acho que nunca mais será como o lugar que era durante a minha infância.

Hermione pegou a mão dele.

\- Provavelmente não. Mas você não precisa voltar para lá. Não sei se o Ministério deixaria você ficar no apartamento em que está morando atualmente, mas você poderia encontrar algum outro lugar.

Gina, Jorge e Percy apontaram vários edifícios da vila enquanto passavam e fizeram perguntas sobre algumas decorações de Natal trouxas, as quais Hermione fez o possível para explicar o significado em voz baixa enquanto passeavam pela pequena rua principal.

Por fim, eles se viraram e voltaram.

\- O que fazemos agora?

\- Bem, poderíamos tentar fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve, mas não há muita neve no chão - disse Jorge, esfregando um pouco as botas na neve.

\- Eu poderia começar a ler o novo livro que ganhei sobre a história do governo no mundo bruxo - anunciou Percy.

\- Eu adoraria que me emprestasse quando terminar de lê-lo - acrescentou Hermione.

Finalmente, eles chegaram à Toca e Gina conseguiu arrastar Draco, Jorge e Hermione para um jogo de Snap Explosivo. Draco jogou com muito cuidado, pois não tinha como recuperar as sobrancelhas magicamente caso elas fossem chamuscadas. Olhou em volta algumas vezes procurando o visco encantado da noite anterior, mas não o viu em lugar algum. Talvez tivesse se mudado para a cozinha.

\- Vocês dois ficam mais esta noite ou vão embora depois do jantar? - Gina perguntou.

Hermione olhou para Draco.

\- Ainda não marquei nossa viagem de volta no Nôitibus Andante, de modo que podemos ficar por mais uma noite. - Havia um implícito "se Draco quiser" no final da frase.

Ele assentiu.

\- Não tenho pressa de voltar à armadilha da morte.

Gina se animou um pouco.

\- Mamãe e papai te manteriam aqui a semana toda, se você quiser ficar - ela ofereceu.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu não posso ficar a semana toda. Tenho meu aprendizado e a loja. E Draco tem o trabalho dele. Mas já que você ainda está de férias, veja se sua mãe permite que você venha para a véspera de Ano Novo.

\- Vou ver se consigo. Ela tem estado muito protetora - Gina disse a ela.

\- Não haveria nada para se preocupar. Estou conectada à Rede de Flu. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é entrar na lareira. - Ela olhou para Draco. - Todos nós poderíamos assistir a um filme ou algo assim.

Ele suprimiu um suspiro. Desde a noite anterior, as peças haviam começado a se juntar em seu cérebro. O pensamento de passar a véspera de Ano Novo com Hermione era bom. Ele preferiria fazê-lo sem a ruiva, se fosse possível. No entanto, parecia improvável.

\- Nós poderíamos convidar Potter também.

Jorge realmente riu.

\- Você parece tão emocionado com essa ideia.

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- E eu acho que não seria uma festa sem você, então é melhor você aparecer também.

Jorge esfregou as têmporas.

\- Talvez. Lino queria me levar para algum lugar, mas não tenho certeza se estaria disposto a enfrentar grandes multidões. Percy, você quer ir?

\- Normalmente eu durmo antes da meia-noite - disse ele, rigidamente.

Seu irmão revirou os olhos.

\- É Ano Novo, não é como se tivesse que trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Hermione se perguntou como o que havia começado como um convite para Gina se juntar a ela e Draco no Ano Novo de repente parecia ter se tornado uma pequena festa. Ela não dava festas. Parecia um pouco tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Draco pareceu ler sua mente e sussurrou quando se levantaram:

\- Se ficar lotado demais, você sempre pode ir para o outro lado do corredor e se esconder no meu apartamento até todos os seus convidados irem embora.

Aquilo rendeu uma risada apreciativa dela. O grupo que estava jogando Snap se dispersou. Percy queria voltar ao seu livro e Jorge tinha algumas ideias para a loja que queria anotar antes de esquecê-las. Gina voltou ao quarto para ouvir música. Draco se viu sozinho com Hermione pela primeira vez durante todo o dia e de repente não tinha certeza do que dizer a ela.

Felizmente, Hermione sempre tinha sido uma pensadora ágil.

\- Você quer subir as escadas antes que a Sra. Weasley nos peça para começar a ajudar com o jantar?

\- Merlin, sim - e então eles subiram as escadas. Hermione sentou-se no que tinha sido a cama de Harry, as pernas pendendo para o lado. Draco se sentou em uma das cadeiras do quarto. Ela brincou com os pingentes em sua pulseira.

\- Eu estou feliz por você estar aqui.

\- Por quê? Você não sente que estou invadindo uma família da qual não faço parte?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Creio que está prestes a ser adotado pela família Weasley. Eles ainda não tingiram seu cabelo de vermelho ou pintaram sardas em seu rosto, é claro, mas isso virá com o tempo. Molly já está mandando em você como um dos seus e colocando o dobro de comida no seu prato, da mesma forma que faz com Harry. Você não está sendo tratado como um convidado. Você está sendo tratado como parte da família.

A mão de Draco foi para seus cabelos como se tivesse medo de eles estivessem mudando de cor.

\- Eles não fariam isso.

Hermione riu baixinho.

\- Provavelmente não. Fred e Jorge ameaçaram fazer isso com Harry uma vez, mas acho que eles nunca seguiram adiante. Você provavelmente está a salvo. Eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui.

Ele ajeitou o cabelo para trás com a mão.

\- Eu também. Superou todas as outras alternativas.

Hermione puxou as pernas para cima da cama movendo-se para trás até poder descansar a cabeça contra a parede.

\- Não tenho certeza se posso realmente suportar a ideia de comer novamente, mas teremos que descer as escadas em algum momento.

\- Eu suponho que sim.

Ela falou para o teto, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada na parede.

\- Me desculpe, eu me perdi essa manhã e você e Gina tiveram que vir me buscar. É estranho. Se você tivesse perguntado há alguns meses atrás, eu pensaria que ficar sem Rony agora seria mais difícil do que ficar sem meus pais. Passei muitos natais longe deles - geralmente com Harry e Rony - e sei que eles ainda estão por aí em algum lugar, mesmo que não me reconheçam mais.

Draco não tinha certeza de como responder àquilo.

\- Eu não sei. Talvez porque ele realmente se foi. E seus pais ainda estão aqui de alguma maneira, mas fora de alcance. Sinto falta de minha mãe mais do que de meu pai agora. Não porque eu não fosse próximo dele, mas acho que porque sei que ele ficará fora da minha vida por anos. Eu e minha mãe nos veremos muito mais cedo.

\- Talvez. - Ela tirou uma das mãos do colo e a colocou sobre a cama, com a palma voltada para cima. Draco olhou para ela por um momento, sem saber o que significava o gesto. Ele arrastou a cadeira até chegar perto o suficiente para alcançar a mão dela e a segurou. Por um tempo, eles ficaram sentados em silêncio até que a Sra. Weasley os chamou para a mesa.

Outra refeição se passou com muita comida e muita conversa. Eles comeram biscoitos de Natal e Draco sentou-se entre Hermione e Jorge desta vez. Apesar disso, o Sr. Weasley foi quem mais falou com ele, fazendo várias perguntas sobre coisas trouxas que achava misteriosas. Ele parecia um pouco melancólico.

\- Às vezes me perguntei como seria viver sem magia por... digamos, uma semana. Mas nunca consegui.

A esposa dele riu.

\- Às vezes eu acho que você não pode sequer amarrar seus sapatos sem magia.

\- Eu posso amarrá-los. Eles simplesmente não ficam amarrados - argumentou.

Havia um brilho ao redor dos dois. Mesmo com toda a dor que havia passado, eles tinham um ao outro e conseguiram superar tudo.

Os olhos de Draco procuraram algumas vezes pelo visco, mas ele nunca mais o viu. A certa altura, Jorge percebeu e disse-lhe em voz baixa:

\- Eu recolhi todos. As chances eram muito grandes de que eu pudesse passar por baixo deles com Percy e isso seria nojento. É realmente melhor para festas, corredores, salas de aula, esse tipo de coisa. - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva para ele. - Você não foi pego embaixo dele, foi?

Draco deu um aceno pouco perceptível e fez uma careta para o sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Jorge, embora o ruivo não tenha dito nada.

A família se reuniu em torno do rádio novamente à noite, embora Percy e Hermione estivessem folheando os livros que haviam ganhado. Carlinhos estava trabalhando no desenho de uma tatuagem de dragão que planejava fazer (não que ele tenha contado isso a mais alguém). Gina e Jorge jogaram uma partida de Bexigas. Draco tinha seu diário, mas ele não estava escrevendo, apenas observando a cena ao seu redor. Era assim que deveria ser o Natal em uma família numerosa? Estava sendo surpreendentemente agradável.

De um em um, as pessoas começaram a subir as escadas durante a noite. Percy queria ir dormir cedo - ele tinha que estar no trabalho de manhã. Arthur também e - é claro - Molly foi com ele. Jorge planejava abrir a loja mais cedo - muitas pessoas estariam no Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte e ele tinha dado a Lino o dia de folga. Carlinhos deixou seu desenho de lado durante a noite e fez a longa caminhada até o velho quarto de Rony. Gina, Hermione e Draco foram deixados sozinhos.

\- Vocês realmente têm que ir amanhã? - ela perguntou.

\- Sim, temos planos com Harry. O primo dele virá. Eles ainda estão tentando encontrar algo em comum. Mas fale com sua mãe. Veja se você pode vir se juntar a nós no Ano Novo - insistiu Hermione.

Gina assentiu e subiu as escadas.

Draco olhou para Hermione com diversão.

\- Interessante como você assumiu que eu estou livre no Ano Novo sem me perguntar.

O rosto da morena ficou um pouco rosado.

\- Me desculpe. Eu não pretendia assumir, eu apenas pensei... - As palavras se atropelaram. Ela soltou um suspiro. - Gostaria de passar a véspera de Ano Novo com você. Sinto muito por supor que você queira passar a véspera de Ano Novo comigo.

As palavras que saíram de sua boca foram tão rígidas que Draco quase riu. Ele teve que resistir à vontade de tocar o rosto dela.

\- Você é a melhor companhia que eu encontrei há muito tempo. Gostaria de passar a véspera de Ano Novo com você, só acho que estarei trabalhando durante a maior parte da noite.

A boca de Hermione formou um "O".

\- Eu nem pensei que você teria que trabalhar nessa noite. Sinto muito.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- É parte do motivo pelo qual eu me tornei voluntário na biblioteca. Se eu preciso trabalhar, prefiro algo que que me permita estar livre à noite, nos fins de semana e nos feriados.

Ela assentiu em concordância. Com ela iniciando seu aprendizado e ele trabalhando à noite, seus horários eram quase que inteiramente opostos.

\- Draco, o que você vai fazer quando recuperar sua magia?

Ele olhou para ela e seu rosto estava perturbado.

\- Eu não sei. Ainda parece um longo caminho. Como você disse, não preciso voltar para a mansão. Mas não sei o que posso fazer. Será tarde demais para voltar à Hogwarts. Não consigo imaginar alguém do Ministério querendo me dar um emprego. Não quero entrar no mundo dos negócios. Apenas não sei.

Hermione fez o possível para aliviar o clima; afinal, fora ela quem levantara a questão séria.

\- Bem, se tudo mais falhar, o Caldeirão Furado pode estar procurando outra pessoa para lavar as louças.

\- Caramba, valeu. - Ele parou um momento antes de continuar. - Só para constar, eu gostaria de passar a véspera de Ano Novo com você. Mesmo que seu apartamento esteja cheio de grifinórios.

Hermione sorriu.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Eu odiaria ter que arrastá-lo para lá contra sua vontade. - Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para as escadas. - Acho que devo ficar acordada a noite toda. Ainda não tive a chance de perguntar a Gina como foram as coisas com Harry. - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora. - Bem, eles estavam juntos, mas então nós três fomos atrás das Horcruxes. E depois Harry desapareceu por meses. Ontem foi a primeira vez que eles se viram há muito tempo. Eu havia dito a ele para pelo menos escrever a ela. Aquele homem... Ele pode enfrentar um dragão e mal suar a camisa, mas peça para ele falar com uma garota que goste. - Ela balançou a cabeça.

Draco sorriu.

\- É muito mais difícil conversar com uma garota que você gosta do que enfrentar um dragão.

\- E você saberia isso devido a todos os dragões que enfrentou? - ela perguntou. - Eu montei em um dragão. - Draco começou a rir. O possível duplo sentido havia sido demais para ele. Hermione pareceu perceber sua linha de pensamento depois de um momento, soltou uma risada fraca e deu um tapa no braço dele.

\- Eu não quis dizer dessa maneira - ela resmungou.

Ele esfregou o braço.

\- Seus amigos simplesmente suportavam esse tipo de coisa enquanto você estava na escola?

\- Sim. É verdade que nunca dei um soco no nariz de nenhum deles. - Ela olhou para o nariz dele. - Eu quebrei o seu nariz naquele dia?

Ele esfregou o nariz.

\- Não, apenas feriu meu orgulho.

Sem pensar, ela estendeu a mão e acariciou a ponte do nariz dele com um dedo, como se fosse um pássaro ou um gatinho pequeno.

\- Bem, parece ter sobrevivido.

Draco respirou fundo quando ela afastou a mão. Ele desejou que Jorge não tivesse retirado o visco. Seria mais fácil beijá-la se ele tivesse uma desculpa que não fosse _uau, Hermione está muito perto de mim, eu me pergunto qual é o sabor de seus lábios..._ Talvez fossem apenas as festas de fim de ano. Mas ele duvidava disso. Um muro que ele construíra em sua própria cabeça havia caído na noite anterior e ele teria que descobrir o que queria fazer sobre aquilo.

\- Sim, os Malfoy sempre sobrevivem, nariz e tudo.

Ela riu.

\- É tarde. Eu devo ir para a cama.

Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço.

\- Permita-me acompanhá-la até sua porta. Um cavalheiro sempre acompanha uma dama.

\- Oh, sério, você é um cavalheiro agora? - ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas aceitando o braço dele da mesma forma.

\- Eu sempre sou um cavalheiro - ele corrigiu.

Eles subiram as escadas juntos e Draco deixou Hermione na porta de Gina. Ela entrou.

\- Gina? - perguntou em voz baixa, esperando não acordar a ruiva caso ela estivesse dormindo.

\- Eu ainda estou acordada - disse ela. - Você ficou lá embaixo muito tempo.

\- Draco e eu estávamos conversando - ela disse, sentando-se na cama rangendo. - Eu queria ter te perguntado antes, como foram as coisas com Harry?

\- Você está mudando de assunto. Tudo bem. Foi bom vê-lo. Ele ainda é Harry. Típico Harry. - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Ele me pediu desculpas por sumir nos últimos seis meses. Disse que precisa de tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar e que não seria um bom namorado agora. Ele disse que talvez seja daqui a seis meses, mas que não devo ficar esperando por ele. Veremos onde estamos quando eu terminar Hogwarts e se ainda somos compatíveis. Podemos ser, podemos não ser.

\- Gina, eu sinto muito...

\- Não, ele tem razão - insistiu a ruiva, embora sua voz estivesse um pouco tensa. - A verdade é que eu não sou a mesma pessoa que era há um ano e meio. Vi coisas. Tenho pesadelos. Ainda me encolho às vezes caso alguém apareça sem que eu perceba e agarro minha varinha com mais frequência do que deveria. E eu não posso nem imaginar como era o dia-a-dia para você, Harry e Rony. Talvez as pessoas que somos agora - ou as pessoas que seremos daqui a seis meses - sejam compatíveis umas com as outras. Talvez não. Eu ainda me preocupo com ele. E acho que ele ainda se importa comigo. Mas... precisa haver algo mais para que um relacionamento funcione do que apenas ter sentimentos um pelo outro.

Hermione não tinha certeza do que dizer.

\- De qualquer forma, é o que é agora. Não há muito o que fazer sobre isso, de um jeito ou de outro. Ambas as partes precisam estar dispostas para que um relacionamento funcione e ele não está disposto agora. - Ela olhou para a amiga. - Você e Malfoy estiveram muito próximos nos últimos dias.

\- Eu não acho que estivemos muito mais próximos nos últimos dois dias do que nos últimos meses. Ele é... ele tem sido meu amigo e me ajudou a ficar de pé durante todo o meu sofrimento. - disse Hermione. - Eu não estaria tão inteira quanto estou agora se não fosse por ele.

Gina a olhou e bufou.

\- Bem, independentemente de você estar mais perto dele nos últimos dias do que estava antes... vocês dois _estão_ muito próximos. - A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para a amiga. Gina deve ter visto algo em sua expressão, porque seus olhos se arregalaram. - Algo aconteceu.

\- Nós fomos pegos pelo visco de Jorge na noite passada - admitiu Hermione. - É estranho. Draco e eu... passamos muito tempo juntos. Demos as mãos quando precisamos de apoio. Ele me prepara o jantar se eu tiver tido um longo dia ou passamos um dia inteiro no meu sofá assistindo filmes ou lendo. Foi a primeira vez em que nos beijamos. Pareceu natural. Pareceu exatamente como tudo o que fazemos. Fez sentido.

Um sorriso malicioso se espalhou no rosto de Gina.

\- Você gosta de Draco Malfoy.

\- Eu não... talvez sim... Eu não sei, Gina. Não sei de nada. Não sei se ele só passa tempo comigo porque não há mais ninguém por perto. Ou... ou o que mais. Eu gostaria de beijá-lo novamente. Eu acho.

Gina riu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Então beije-o. Você só tem uma vida.

\- E arriscar-me a arruinar o que vem funcionando bem há meses?

A amiga encolheu os ombros.

\- Bem, a decisão é sua. Você nunca saberá a menos que tente. Tudo o que estou dizendo é que você não sabe onde estará daqui a seis meses mais do que ele sabe onde estará.


	26. Novos Começos

**_N/T: _**_Capitulila, krolagataborralheira e Melissa R, amo vocês, obrigada por todo o apoio sempre :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Novos Começos**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Draco acordou e empacotou suas coisas. Mesmo tendo passado apenas duas noites ali, ele estava começando a se acostumar com o quarto, até mesmo com o cheiro de pólvora. Parte dele sentiu um pesar ao saber que eles partiriam em breve.

Vestiu-se e pegou sua mochila antes de descer para o café da manhã. Ele encontrou Hermione e Gina à mesa, ainda de pijamas.

\- Alguém nunca te disse que ruivas não deveriam usar rosa? - Draco perguntou.

\- Muitas pessoas. Eu normalmente os mando colocarem a varinha em algum lugar desconfortável - Gina disse, alegremente.

\- Ainda bem que não tenho mais varinha - Draco murmurou. Ele se sentou à mesa ao lado de Hermione e serviu-se de café.

\- Onde estão todos os outros? - perguntou.

\- Jorge teve que ir abrir a loja - disse Hermione. - Carlinhos foi com ele e Percy já foi para o Ministério.

\- Mamãe e papai estão por aí em algum lugar, eu acho. Podem estar passeando pelo jardim. Às vezes eles agem como dois adolescentes. Mas mamãe deixou o café da manhã preparado para nós, o que já é alguma coisa.

Draco descobriu que estava um pouco aliviado por não precisar tomar café da manhã em família naquele dia. Por mais que ele tenha gostado nos últimos dois dias, estava preparado para uma redução drástica em socialização.

\- Acho que depois que terminarmos de comer, irei me vestir e então poderemos convocar o Nôitibus Andante - Hermione ofereceu.

\- Oh, alegria - comentou Draco, totalmente sem entusiasmo.

Gina riu.

\- Vou ver se minha mãe me permite ir para sua casa na véspera de Ano Novo.

\- Bom - disse Hermione.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã e Draco ficou lá embaixo enquanto Hermione subia para se trocar. Para sua surpresa, Gina também ficou. Ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável quando percebeu que ela estava observando-o.

\- O que? - ele se irritou.

Gina apertou os lábios de maneira semelhante à McGonagall.

\- Faça o que quiser, mas não machuque minha melhor amiga.

\- Weaslette...

\- Estou falando sério, Malfoy. Eu vi o jeito que vocês dois se olham. Não se atreva a machucá-la - ela disse a ele, com a voz baixa e feroz.

Draco engoliu em seco. Para uma pessoa não particularmente grande, Gina Weasley podia ser bastante ameaçadora e assustadora quando queria.

\- Vou me lembrar disso.

\- Bom - ela disse. Ela sorriu agradavelmente e subiu as escadas.

Draco murmurou:

\- As garotas são loucas.

Ele esperou na sala até que Hermione descesse com a bolsa.

\- Pronto para ir? - ela perguntou. - Eu já me despedi de Gina.

\- Se não há outro jeito... - disse ele. - Eu acredito que ela já se despediu de mim.

\- Então só precisamos encontrar Molly e Arthur e poderemos ir.

Eles encontraram a matriarca e o patriarca Weasley voltando do jardim e se despediram. A Sra. Weasley disse aos dois que eles seriam bem-vindos de volta a qualquer momento e o Sr. Weasley concordou. Draco agradeceu sinceramente por ter sido incluído nas festividades do Natal e Hermione levantou a possibilidade de Gina ir comemorar o ano novo.

Por fim, eles saíram e Hermione sinalizou para o Nôitibus Andante, dando ao condutor o endereço de Harry quando eles embarcaram. Draco se arrependeu de ter tomado café da manhã pouco depois de ter entrado no ônibus, então os dois não conversaram muito. Hermione combateu a náusea enterrando-se em um livro. Ela ofereceu um a Draco, mas era muito difícil se concentrar quando o ônibus entrava e saía do espaço.

Quando o ônibus finalmente parou em Grimmauld Place, Draco e Hermione cambalearam com gratidão.

\- Nunca mais. Nunca mais - ele murmurou.

\- Bem, - Hermione disse, estoicamente - o lado bom é que estamos de volta a Londres, então podemos pegar o metrô de volta para nosso prédio quando sairmos daqui.

Ela liderou o caminho para a porta da casa (que apareceu do nada quando se aproximaram) e bateu.

Harry atendeu a porta e os convidou a entrar. Hermione ficou satisfeita ao ver que o guarda-chuva de perna de trasgo e o retrato da mãe de Sirius haviam desaparecido, então disse isso a ele. Harry riu.

\- É incrível. Assim que eu disse que iria incendiar o retrato dela, em vez de gritar comigo novamente, Monstro disse que podia remover o retrato da parede. Agora ele fica na despensa e eu o insonorizei.

Quando eles continuaram caminhando pela casa, Hermione se irritou ao ver as cabeças dos elfos domésticos ainda presas à parede.

\- Harry! - disse ela exasperada, gesticulando para eles.

\- Quero tirá-las daí, mas não sei o que fazer com elas. Parece-me... insensível jogá-las no lixo, mas não sei o que além disso eu poderia fazer. Talvez algum tipo de enterro se eu tivesse um espaço para isso.

Hermione teve que reconhecer que, mesmo que as cabeças montadas ainda estivessem presentes, Harry estava fazendo um bom progresso ao tirar a maioria dos artefatos desagradáveis da casa.

\- Talvez McGonagall deixasse você enterrá-las em Hogwarts. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Eu me pergunto o que acontece com todos os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts quando morrem.

\- Eu não sei. Nunca pensei em perguntar.

Draco observou os arredores. Não era o tipo de lugar que ele já imaginara Potter vivendo. Podia sentir os resquícios de dias sombrios ainda permeando o lugar.

\- Duda está aqui - disse Harry, levando-os para a sala de estar, onde um jovem loiro, da mesma idade que o resto deles, estava sendo servido de pequenos sanduíches por um elfo doméstico idoso. Ele olhava para o elfo doméstico com algum desconforto, mas parecia disposto a comer os sanduíches. - Duda, esta é minha amiga Hermione, e este é Draco Malfoy. Meu primo Duda. - Ele olhou entre os dois loiros por um momento. - Malfoy me atormentava na escola, Duda me atormentava em casa. Vocês dois têm muito em comum - disse ele, tentando uma piada leve.

Duda apertou a mão de Hermione e a de Draco.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los. - Ele olhou para Draco. - Você o atormentou na escola? - ele perguntou, achando a introdução um pouco bizarra.

\- Ele era um alvo muito fácil.

Duda riu nervosamente.

\- Ele era. Vocês dois são bruxos?

\- Tecnicamente, eu sou uma bruxa - apontou Hermione.

\- E Draco é um bruxo, mas ele vem vivendo como trouxa nos últimos tempos. – completou Harry.

Draco bufou.

\- Obrigado por jogar sal nessa ferida, Potter.

\- Mas você é um alvo tão fácil - Harry ecoou.

Os três se juntaram a Duda, sentando-se para comer alguns sanduíches. Monstro virou-se para eles.

\- O mestre Harry vai precisar de mais alguma coisa?

\- Bebidas, por favor, Monstro.

O elfo se curvou e desapareceu com um estalo. Duda se encolheu um pouco. Ele murmurou:

\- Desculpe. Ainda não estou muito... acostumado.

Hermione quebrou o gelo.

\- Está tudo bem. Você deveria ter visto Draco na primeira vez em que o levei ao metrô.

\- Na primeira vez em que viajei pelo flu, engasguei e acabei dizendo a palavra errada. Saí na Travessa do Tranco em vez do Beco Diagonal - disse Harry.

Draco parecia incrédulo.

\- _Você_ foi à Travessa do Tranco?

\- Não foi um dos meus momentos brilhantes. Não tenho certeza de como teria encontrado o caminho se não tivesse encontrado Hagrid - Harry admitiu.

Os quatro conseguiram conduzir a conversa, apesar do constrangimento de algumas das histórias passadas e dos diferentes contextos de onde todos vieram. Em um ponto, Draco se viu falando sobre a adaptação à vida sem mágica.

\- Suponho que me dê uma ideia do que vocês dois devem ter suportado quando entraram no mundo bruxo – ele disse a Hermione e Harry.

Duda se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira.

\- Todos vocês experimentaram ambas as vidas. Eu sei que a magia existe, mas eu não poderia tê-la se quisesse. Eu não tenho... mas mesmo se eu quisesse ter... eu não poderia. - Ele notou que Harry estava olhando para ele como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. - Eu acho... eu acho que é o que pode ter acontecido com nossas mães. Não que a minha mãe tenha admitido isso. Mas acho que sua mãe podia fazer algo que estava totalmente fora do alcance da minha... - Ele parou de falar. Crises familiares não era o seu fluxo habitual de navegação. Ele olhou nervosamente para Monstro quando ele voltou à sala.

A tarde passou com vários graus de conforto e desconforto. Eles tentaram principalmente encontrar um terreno comum. O olhar no rosto de Potter fez Draco perceber que estava feliz por não ter que tentar levar a conversa sozinho. Hermione parecia ser particularmente hábil em preencher as lacunas, embora Draco tenha descoberto que poderia lidar com aquilo caso direcionasse a conversa pelo caminho certo, geralmente com um comentário às suas próprias custas ou ocasionalmente às custas de Harry. O olhar agradecido no rosto de Hermione por manter a conversa valeu a pena, mesmo quando ele teve que deixar que todos rissem dele.

Depois de um tempo, Duda anunciou que tinha que ir embora. Harry o acompanhou até a porta, voltou e sentou-se aliviado.

\- Obrigado. Eu quero que isso funcione. É difícil saber o que dizer às vezes. Nós dois levamos vidas separadas por muito tempo.

Hermione assentiu em entendimento.

\- Eu sei. Costumava ser assim quando eu voltava para casa nas férias. Era difícil encontrar coisas para contar aos meus pais, mas era ainda mais difícil conversar com qualquer outro dos meus familiares. "Desculpe, tia Rose, não posso contar qualquer coisa sobre as minhas aulas. Ou amigos. Ou o que eu quero fazer quando sair da escola". - Havia um tom de amargura em sua voz, mas também bastante resignação. Era assim que as coisas eram.

\- Bem, vocês querem jantar? Ou fazer alguma coisa? - perguntou Harry.

Draco olhou para o relógio e sorriu tristemente.

\- Não posso. Mal terei tempo para chegar em casa e me trocar antes de ir para o trabalho.

\- Hermione? - Harry perguntou.

\- Não, estou pronta para voltar para casa. Mas prometo vir outra vez. Não vou deixar você se esconder novamente.

Eles se despediram e Harry deu-lhes instruções para a parada de metrô mais próxima. Draco riu ao embarcar e Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. Depois de um momento, ele disse:

\- Por mais miserável que isso costumava me deixar, eu nunca imaginei que houvesse uma forma de transporte que eu odiaria mais ainda. Eu andaria por horas no metrô caso me mantivesse longe daquele _ônibus_.

Hermione riu.

\- Deveríamos ir ao aeroporto algum dia e assistir aos aviões decolarem. Acho que você ficaria impressionado com as máquinas voadoras trouxas - disse ela em voz baixa, segurando-se na mesma barra que ele.

\- Ainda me surpreende que eles tenham inventado algo assim.

Depois de um tempo bem menor do que qualquer uma de suas viagens no Nôitibus Andante, eles saíram do metrô e caminharam pela curta distância até seus apartamentos. Draco tinha que se preparar para o trabalho e Hermione algumas cartas para escrever.

Depois dos dois serem bem tratados nos Weasleys, Draco achou particularmente difícil voltar para o trabalho. Não era tanto pelo trabalho em si, mas pelos clientes. Eles irritavam seus nervos. Não ajudou saber que ele estava preso no restaurante enquanto Hermione estava no apartamento dela.

Ele ficou ocupado a noite toda, mas assistir aos casais saindo à noite o fez pensar onde levaria Hermione para um encontro. Ele sabia exatamente onde a levaria caso tivesse sua magia e seus galeões à disposição. Ele usaria suas melhores roupas - aquelas que combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos e eram feitas de seda de acromântula. Ele a levaria, talvez, a um restaurante tão exclusivo que a maioria dos bruxos não o conhecia e, entre os que conheciam, apenas uma fração poderia entrar.

O que ele tinha para oferecer a ela agora? Um jantar no apartamento dele usando um suéter Molly Weasley tricotado à mão?

Mas ele faria aquilo funcionar. De alguma forma. Colocou um sorriso encantador no rosto para o casal na mesa ao lado enquanto retirava os pratos. Malfoys eram hábeis em conseguir o que queriam; mas se o que queriam era uma boa ideia ou não era uma questão totalmente diferente.

Ainda assim, ele estava começando a entender o que queria e esse já era um grande passo.

* * *

No sábado de manhã, Draco ouviu uma batida à sua porta. Acabara de limpar a gaiola de Xavier. Tinha sido bastante nocivo (para dizer o mínimo). Ele ainda estava se sentindo bastante sujo, suado e com cheiro de cocô de pássaro quando respondeu. Claro, era Hermione que estava do outro lado da porta.

\- Bom dia - ela disse. - Eu estava pensando em sair para fazer compras. Depois de alguns dias fora, não há muito na minha geladeira. Você quer ir?

Draco piscou para ela.

\- Você não pode sentir meu cheiro? Eu não tenho condições de ir a lugar algum agora.

Hermione riu.

\- Geralmente não costumo cheirar as pessoas. Caso você não se lembre, eu morei em uma barraca com dois adolescentes por um ano.

\- Bem, eu não posso sair assim. Se você quiser esperar vinte minutos enquanto eu tomo banho, eu irei, mas caso contrário, você pode ir sem mim.

A morena decidiu esperar e ir com ele. Não era como se ela tivesse que se apressar para estar em outro lugar, de qualquer forma.

* * *

Na segunda à noite, Hermione e Neville jantaram no apartamento dela. Tinha sido bom se encontrarem, mas Hermione ainda tinha mais uma pergunta que queria fazer a ele, mas não sabia ao certo como fazê-la.

\- Neville, gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta pessoal. E temo que possa ser totalmente inapropriada, mas não sei mais a quem perguntar. Caso seja inapropriada ou você não quiser responder, eu compreenderei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Hermione, apenas pergunte. Se eu não quiser ou não puder responder, eu não irei. Mas é você. E sou eu. Então provavelmente responderei. - Ele deu a ela um sorriso torto.

Ela respirou lentamente e soltou o ar.

\- Sinto falta dos meus pais. Pensei em tentar encontrá-los - talvez vê-los à distância - mas não consigo suportar o pensamento deles não me reconhecerem. Como você aguenta isso?

Neville ficou muito quieto.

\- Você estava certa. Não tenho certeza de que seja uma pergunta apropriada. Mas vou tentar respondê-la. - Passou-se muito tempo antes que ele conseguisse juntar outro conjunto de palavras. - Eu acho que é diferente para mim. Eu nunca conheci meus pais de outra forma. Eu sei que eles costumavam ser diferentes. Eu ouvi as histórias. Eu vi os recortes de jornais. Mas eles nunca me reconheceram ou sabiam quem eu era. Seus pais... seus pais viram você crescer. E isso significava muito para você e ainda significa... mas agora eles não fazem ideia disso. - Ele encolheu os ombros um pouco impotente. - Seus pais estão vivendo uma vida completamente normal sem você. Os meus não. Eles estão exatamente onde estiveram nos últimos 17 anos.

A voz de Hermione saiu baixa e gentil.

\- Desculpe-me, eu não deveria ter perguntado.

O jovem olhou para ela do outro lado da mesa.

\- Caso alguém mais tivesse me perguntado, eu poderia não ter respondido. Eu nunca desisti deles. Ainda os vejo. Ainda converso com eles. Mas não anseio por ser qualquer coisa além de - espero - algum pequeno conforto durante o tempo em que estou com eles. Eu os vejo tanto por mim quanto por eles. Acho que não poderia viver comigo mesmo caso não os visitasse.

Hermione apoiou as pontas dos dedos no braço dele.

\- Obrigada, Neville.

\- Eu não fiz nada.

\- Você está aqui. E respondeu minha pergunta. - Ela se levantou e foi buscar a sobremesa na cozinha. - Você vem para a véspera de ano novo na quarta-feira?

\- Eu não sei. O novo semestre começará em breve e eu tenho algumas lições para planejar e... eu não sei.

\- Venha. Eu prometo que será uma noite bem tranquila. Gina disse que está vindo e acho que eu consegui convencer Harry. Draco tem que trabalhar, de modo que ele vai aparecer apenas mais tarde.

\- Eu vou pensar sobre isso - prometeu.

* * *

Draco suspirou mentalmente. Ficou satisfeito ao descobrir que já era terça-feira à noite - embora desejasse que fosse quarta-feira. Ele considerou convidar Hermione para um encontro, mas ainda não tinha nada melhor para usar em um jantar do que um suéter Weasley. Ele pensaria em algo.

Supôs que estava tudo bem. Quando Hermione descobriu que ele estava livre naquela noite, ela pedira a ajuda dele para preparar tudo para a festa do dia seguinte. Até então, ele ajudara a comprar e transportar mantimentos, fazer purê de batatas e cortar legumes. Hermione olhou para ele com um sorriso. Mesmo que estivesse cortando legumes durante a noite toda, Draco pensou, não estava sendo uma maneira ruim de passar a noite.

\- Obrigada por me ajudar. Eu ainda tenho que ir até Belby amanhã e a loja abrirá, então eu estarei muito ocupada.

\- A qualquer momento. - Ele tirou as cenouras da tábua e pegou o aipo. - Como os trouxas costumam comemorar o Ano Novo? As cenouras são tradicionais? - ele perguntou, meio brincando.

Hermione riu.

\- Não exatamente. A véspera de Ano Novo tende a ser uma grande noite para reuniões. Algumas pessoas gostam de pequenas reuniões familiares e é assim que eu sinto que a nossa será. Outras pessoas gostam de sair e festejar muito, ficando bêbadas em meio a muitos estranhos. Isso nunca soou para mim como uma ideia de diversão. - Ela estava trabalhando em um bom macarrão cremoso com queijo. Ela pensara que era melhor deixar tudo preparado na noite anterior e reaquecer no dia seguinte. - Há outras tradições. As pessoas gostam de fazer resoluções na véspera do Ano Novo e tentar colocá-las em prática durante o ano seguinte. Geralmente, as pessoas se beijam à meia-noite. Algumas pessoas soltam fogos de artifício. Acho que todos nós vamos nos divertir.

\- Você está planejando encher o seu apartamento de grifinórios e acha que será divertido? - ele perguntou.

\- Isso não é justo. Convidei uma corvina - ela simplesmente não virá. Além disso, você parecia estar se divertindo na Toca. Não haverá mais grifinórios aqui amanhã do que há na família Weasley. Além disso, não será uma grande multidão. Lino está arrastando Jorge para uma festa em algum lugar, então devemos ser apenas nós dois, Harry, Neville e Gina.

\- Você tem certeza que quer começar o Ano Novo com um criminoso de guerra condenado em seu apartamento? - ele perguntou.

\- Novos começos. Não gostaria que fosse de outra maneira.

Novos começos. Talvez ele a chamasse para um encontro no Ano Novo. Ele retirou o aipo da tábua e olhou em volta.

\- Algo mais?

\- Uma taça de vinho?

\- Feito - ele disse, sabendo onde ficavam a garrafa e as taças. Eles tomaram o vinho em um silêncio sociável, Draco colocando a cozinha em ordem enquanto Hermione separava a louça do dia seguinte.


	27. Novo Ano

**Capítulo 27: Novo Ano**

* * *

Hermione fez o possível para se concentrar em sua lição com Belby. Ela estava ansiosa para a folga do dia seguinte, embora soubesse que acabaria tendo que estudar durante todo o final de semana em compensação. Ela estava aprendendo muito. Às vezes desejava simplesmente pular etapas e começar o aprendizado da Poção de Acônito, mas Belby fazia questão de lhe ensinar todo tipo de trabalho básico antes disso. Ele compreendia que ela sabia preparar uma poção, mas lhe dissera que se ela quisesse trabalhar com pesquisa, precisava saber além dos "comos". Ela precisava dos "porquês".

Hermione passou algumas horas na loja de logros antes de ir para casa. A loja estava lotada, então não pôde avançar muito no feitiço do espelho, pois precisou ajudar no atendimento aos clientes durante um tempo.

Ao chegar em casa, tirou da geladeira toda a comida que haviam preparado no dia anterior e começou a aquecê-la magicamente. Não pôde deixar de se perguntar por que insistira para que Gina viesse na véspera de Ano Novo. Ela poderia facilmente passar a noite com Draco, como haviam feito em várias outras noites e seria perfeitamente agradável como sempre. O que exatamente ela esperava que Gina fizesse? Impedisse que algo acontecesse entre ela e Draco? Incentivasse que algo acontecesse entre eles? Ela balançou a cabeça. Às vezes não havia como entender sua própria mente.

De qualquer forma, a noite já estava planejada. Os amigos dela deveriam chegar em breve e todos se divertiriam. Ela pegara alguns jogos de tabuleiro e, se tudo mais falhasse, eles poderiam assistir a um filme. Seria uma noite agradável, mesmo que Draco não saísse do trabalho até depois das dez.

Em pouco tempo, Gina, Neville e Harry chegaram. Neville e Harry pareciam particularmente felizes em se reencontrar; era a primeira vez em que se viam desde o funeral de Rony. Os quatro estavam sentados ao redor da mesa, comendo purê de batatas e assados, bebendo vinho e se sentindo alegres como há muito tempo não se sentiam. No final da refeição, Neville levou a louça para a pia. Eles ainda tinham horas até meia-noite.

\- Bem, o que querem fazer agora? - Hermione perguntou. - Eu peguei alguns jogos de tabuleiro. Ou podíamos assistir a um filme. Ou ouvir música.

\- Que tipo de jogos? - perguntou Harry.

Hermione pegou os dois jogos que havia separado. Ela considerou o jogo de xadrez bruxo de Rony, mas não tinha certeza se teria coragem o suficiente para jogá-lo. Não naquela noite. Além disso, ela não era muito boa em xadrez e as peças de Rony sabiam disso - elas nunca a escutavam.

\- Vamos lá. Scrabble - Scrabble é um jogo de palavras-cruzadas. Todo mundo recebe quadrados com letras impressas e você precisa formar palavras com eles. Você ganha pontos por cada uma das letras que utiliza; letras mais difíceis de serem usadas valem mais. No final, descobriremos quem tem mais pontos.

Neville riu.

\- Hermione ganharia esse, sem dúvida. Qual é o outro?

E foi assim que acabaram jogando Monopoly. Hermione não jogava há muito tempo e nenhum dos outros já havia jogado, mas eles sentiram que pelo menos tinham uma chance decente de vencer, já que o amplo vocabulário de Hermione não seria uma grande vantagem naquele jogo.

Eles ainda estavam envolvidos no jogo várias horas depois, quando Draco bateu à porta. Precisou bater três vezes antes que alguém ouvisse e o deixasse entrar. Hermione atendeu a porta vestindo um suéter Weasley e jeans, sorrindo para ele.

\- Finalmente chegou. Você é exatamente o que eu preciso. Todos eles se aliaram contra mim. - Ela anunciou aos demais: - Draco está no meu time.

Draco ficou atordoado por um momento e fez uma breve análise da cena. Todos os grifinórios estavam amontoados em volta da mesa, que sustentava de algum tipo de tabuleiro com pequenos pedaços de plástico e maços de papel nas bordas. Ele observou Hermione pegar uma cadeira para ele. Os outros se ajustaram para abrir espaço.

\- O que é isso? - Draco perguntou, examinando tudo.

Eles resumiram rapidamente as regras e o andamento do jogo para ele. A maioria das propriedades já havia sido comprada. Todos tinham uma pilha de dinheiro em sua frente.

A pilha de dinheiro de Hermione se recuperou um pouco quando ela e Draco começaram a jogar em equipe. Ele conseguiu negociar uma troca com Gina por uma de suas ferrovias e, por um golpe de sorte, eles chegaram à única propriedade laranja sem dono, impedindo Neville de torná-la um monopólio. As coisas começaram a melhorar.

Às onze e meia, a energia de todos começava a diminuir. O jogo parecia andar em círculos. Faça uma pilha de dinheiro em uma rodada quando alguém cai em sua propriedade e precisará hipotecar tudo o que você possui duas rodadas depois, quando cair no deles. Não parecia que haveria fim para aquilo. O jogo poderia durar dias.

Decidiram ir para a sala, com lanches e bebidas. Era quase meia-noite. Gina sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Neville e Harry, e Draco pegou a poltrona. Como boa anfitriã, Hermione puxou uma das cadeiras da cozinha para si mesma.

Gina abafou um bocejo.

\- Eu não deveria estar cansada. Não é como se eu tivesse feito muita coisa hoje.

\- Não tem dever de casa? - Hermione perguntou.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e tomou um gole de café.

\- Ainda resta muito tempo antes que as férias terminem.

Hermione fez o possível para conter as críticas que teriam saído de sua boca há dois anos se Rony e Harry tivessem lhe dito aquilo. Simplesmente não havia sentido. Ela mudou de assunto.

\- Bem, nós podemos escrever nossas resoluções para o ano novo. Eu sei que há algumas coisas que quero fazer neste ano. Se as escrevermos, seremos muito mais responsáveis por elas.

Sem esperar para ver se seus convidados pareciam particularmente entusiasmados com a ideia, Hermione pegou os papéis e as canetas que havia separado mais cedo e as distribuiu. Assim que terminou, começou a anotar os próprios objetivos. Havia um bom número deles.

Draco olhou para o pedaço de papel. O que ele queria fazer naquele ano? Olhou ao redor da sala e depois de volta para o papel antes de escrever sua primeira resolução. Lentamente, um punhado de outros pensamentos surgiu e ele os colocou no papel também. Ele não percebeu que Gina havia rabiscado a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente e se levantado para pegar mais café. No caminho de volta, ela parou para ler por cima do ombro dele. Quando Draco ficou ciente de onde ela estava, olhou para o rosto sorridente dela, ficou pálido e cobriu o papel com a mão.

\- Você não deveria ler isso - ele falou entre os dentes.

A ruiva ainda estava sorrindo e começou a abrir a boca, mas ninguém nunca soube o que ela estava prestes a dizer.

Hermione olhou para cima, ao ouvir Draco falando.

\- Pensei que poderíamos lê-los em voz alta. Para que nos ajudemos mutuamente com nossos objetivos deste ano. Alguém mais gostaria de fazer isso?

Ela se perguntou o que Draco poderia ter escrito que havia colocado um olhar tão horrorizado em seu rosto quando Gina leu. Não foi reconfortante.

Draco dobrou seu pedaço de papel.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Por que nós apenas não selamos todos eles e voltamos daqui a um ano para ver se os realizamos?

\- Nós vamos alcançá-los com mais facilidade se pudermos ajudar um ao outro, você não acha? Harry? Neville? Gina?

\- Oh, acho que deveríamos lê-los - Gina falou. - Eu leio primeiro. - Ela voltou para o outro lado do sofá e pegou seu papel. - Objetivo 1: Terminar Hogwarts. Objetivo 2: Entrar para as Harpias de Holyhead.

Hermione olhou para a amiga.

\- Esses parecem bons objetivos. Quem quer ser o próximo?

Neville se ofereceu. Seus objetivos eram: passar no N.I.E.M. de Herbologia, enxertar com sucesso um hibisco e uma ameixeira vibratória e ser convidado a permanecer em Hogwarts por mais um ano, ajudando a professora Sprout.

\- Harry? - Hermione perguntou.

Harry estava um pouco relutante em compartilhar sua lista, mas ele o fez. Ele queria poder cuidar de Teddy sozinho por um final de semana e não acontecer nada de errado. Ele queria poder conversar com Duda por uma tarde sem que ficasse estranho. Ele queria passar uma semana sem se preocupar com o passado. Ele queria ser capaz de enfrentar o futuro.

A sala ficou em silêncio depois que ele terminou. Harry remexeu-se desconfortavelmente em seu assento quando terminou de ler.

\- Hermione? Sua vez.

Hermione pegou sua lista.

\- É bastante longa, eu receio. - Ela começou a ler. - 1. Gostaria de passar um mês inteiro sem chorar. 2. Quero fazer um excelente progresso no meu aprendizado e começar a distribuir a Poção de Acônito gratuitamente dentro dos próximos seis meses. 3. Farei planos concretos de como ajudarei bruxos e bruxas com a licantropia a terem uma vida melhor. 4. Quero passar nos N.I.E.M.s de Transfiguração e Feitiços. 5. Quero encontrar uma maneira de aceitar a forma que meus pais são agora. 6. Quero passar um tempo com todas as pessoas com quem eu me importo. 7. Quero fazer uma viagem a algum lugar, apenas por diversão, simplesmente para ver um lugar novo. - Hermione guardou sua lista e levantou o olhar. - Draco, sua vez.

Draco olhou para a sala. Ele desdobrou o papel, mas o manteve virado de tal maneira que ninguém mais poderia lê-lo. Ele começou a ler, pulando a primeira linha que havia escrito.

\- Quero um emprego com horário de trabalho decente durante o resto da minha sentença. Quero descobrir o que fazer quando recuperar minha magia e para onde vou. Quero escrever algo que não seja um lixo total. - Draco dobrou o papel e o colocou no bolso. Ele fez o possível para parecer envergonhado com o último item da lista, como se tivesse sido aquilo que Gina vira antes. Ele olhou para ela do outro lado da sala.

Gina simplesmente o encarou como se estivesse tentando decidir se deveria ou não abrir a boca. Felizmente ou infelizmente, Hermione olhou para o relógio.

\- Faltam apenas alguns minutos para a meia-noite. - Ela se levantou e ligou a televisão em um canal com transmissão ao vivo e sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Draco. Havia uma multidão de pessoas reunidas nas ruas da televisão, parecendo estarem com frio, mas alegres. Depois de algum tempo, o repórter começou a contagem regressiva. Os jovens adultos reunidos na sala juntaram-se a ele.

\- Dez... nove... oito... sete...

Hermione passou sua língua no lábio inferior sem se dar conta. Ela estava sentada muito perto de Draco. Ela havia lhe dito que um beijo à meia-noite no ano novo era tradicional. Certamente beijá-lo durante alguns segundos não seria diferente de beijar sob o visco de Jorge na semana anterior, certo? Não precisava significar nada. Seria apenas um beijo.

\- Seis... cinco... quatro... três...

Os olhos de Draco dispararam para Hermione. Ela estava sentada perto dele, empoleirada no braço da poltrona, a panturrilha dela tocando o joelho dele. Normalmente, ele não pensaria muito naquilo - eles ficavam sentados perto um do outro o tempo todo, mas Hermione tinha lhe dito que havia certas tradições naquela noite.

\- Dois... um... Feliz Ano Novo!

Vários casais na televisão se beijaram, enquanto as pessoas ao seu redor gritavam uma saudação ao Ano Novo. No sofá, em rápida sucessão, Gina beijou Neville e Harry na bochecha. Hermione não percebeu. Draco não percebeu. Enquanto rodadas de "Feliz Ano Novo" eram ditas pela multidão na televisão, Hermione se inclinou e beijou Draco na boca. Sua posição era melhor do que havia sido há uma semana antes, embora ela tenha tido que apoiar a mão no ombro dele para não cair. Os lábios dos dois se moveram lentamente, suas bocas ligeiramente abertas. Não durou muito, mas o rosto de Hermione estava um pouco vermelho quando eles se separaram.

\- Feliz Ano Novo - disse ela em voz baixa, afastando-se dele e arrumando a postura, como se nada de incomum tivesse acontecido.

\- Feliz Ano Novo - ele repetiu.

Hermione viu os outros olhando para ela e se irritou.

\- Beijar alguém à meia-noite é uma tradição de Ano Novo entre os trouxas. Olhe para todos na televisão - alguns deles ainda estão fazendo isso.

Neville deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Tudo que Harry e eu recebemos foram beijos nas bochechas. Acho que sentamos no lugar errado, hein, Harry?

Harry negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Beijar Hermione seria como... beijar minha irmã. Se eu tivesse uma irmã.

\- Puxa, obrigada. Também te amo, irmão - Hermione disse, com total secura em sua voz, apesar do sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios.

\- O que acontece agora? - perguntou Neville.

\- Bem, todos são bem-vindos a ficar pelo tempo que quiserem, embora eu não possa imaginar que ficarei acordada por muito mais tempo. Foi um dia cheio. Em um contexto mais amplo... agora é o primeiro dia do ano. Nós temos um ano inteiro para trabalhar em nossas metas e fazer deste um ano melhor do que o ano passado. - Ela alcançou a mesa e pegou sua taça de vinho. - Um brinde a um ano melhor?

\- Tem que ser um ano melhor - Harry concordou, pegando sua própria taça. – Em sequência, cada um dos outros ergueu sua taça de vinho ou xícara de café e todos brindaram a um ano melhor.

Era difícil imaginar um ano pior que o último. Este ano tinha que ser melhor para todos eles.

Gina começou a juntar os pratos e xícaras quando todos terminaram e fez um gesto para Hermione ficar sentada. Ela já tinha trabalhado o suficiente naquela noite. Draco a ajudou a juntar as coisas e a seguiu até a cozinha.

\- Não diga uma palavra - Draco disse calmamente.

\- Ou o que? - a ruiva perguntou, sorrindo.

_Merlin, é muito mais difícil ameaçar alguém quando esse alguém sabe que você não tem magia e que você não vai bater em uma garota_, pensou. Ele lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para certificar-se de que Hermione ainda estava conversando com os amigos na sala de estar.

_\- _Você me disse para não machucá-la. Quero convidá-la para sair. Você obviamente leu isso no meu papel. Eu não quero fazer isso na sua frente. - Ele respirou fundo. - Hermione merece vinho, rosas, um ambiente elegante e...

\- E se você conheceu Hermione nos últimos seis meses, ou mesmo nos últimos sete anos, sabe que ela tende a se contentar com muito menos do que merece. Acho que ela prefere que você se prepare o jantar para ela no seu apartamento do que ir a um restaurante chique. Pense nisso. - Ela olhou para o loiro, notando suas bochechas um pouco rosadas. Fosse pelo beijo ou por suas emoções, mas ele certamente estava empolgado. - Se você se importa com ela, não espere muito. Eu quis dizer o que disse sobre não a machucar. Eu irei atrás de você, caso a machuque. Mas eu vi o jeito que ela te olha. Acho que você não corre muito risco de receber uma recusa. - Ela deu as costas para ele e saiu da cozinha, voltando para a sala de estar. - Os pratos estão na pia, esperando a manhã.

Incapaz de fazer muito mais, Draco a seguiu de volta. Ele viu que Hermione estava sentada em sua própria cadeira novamente e deixara a poltrona vazia para ele.

\- Acho que vou para casa via Flu - disse Harry.

\- Eu também - Neville concordou.

\- Vocês são bem-vindos de volta a qualquer momento - disse Hermione, levantando-se para abraçá-los e se despedir. Gina se juntou a ela na despedida aos meninos e foi em direção ao quarto de Hermione, pois passaria a noite. Ela acenou para Draco e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Dentro de alguns minutos, Neville e Harry haviam desaparecido nas chamas e Draco e Hermione estavam sozinhos.

\- Bem, acho que é o fim da festa - disse Hermione, olhando em volta. Não havia muito o que limpar. Ela poderia cuidar da louça magicamente em pouco tempo de manhã. O Monopoly ainda estava espalhado sobre a mesa. Ela se aproximou e começou a juntar tudo.

\- Não foi tão ruim, certo? Você não precisou se esconder no meu apartamento. - Ele se aproximou da mesa e a ajudou a guardar o jogo.

\- Não, eu gostei. Fico feliz que a festa não tenha sido muito maior. Teria sido bom ver Luna, mas ela odeia deixar o pai sozinho em qualquer feriado. Ela é tudo o que ele tem. - Hermione cuidadosamente colocou todas as notas em pilhas e todas as casas de plástico em uma sacola. Ela olhou para ele.

\- O que você achou da sua primeira véspera de Ano Novo trouxa?

\- Foi... legal - ele disse, um sorriso puxando o canto da boca.

\- Espero que tenha sido mais que legal - disse ela, maliciosamente.

\- Bem, eu perdi a maior parte da festa enquanto estava trabalhando.

Hermione admitiu, colocando a tampa na caixa.

\- É verdade. Mas acho que você esteve aqui durante as melhores partes. Há sobras de comida na geladeira, se você quiser um pouco. - Ela olhou para ele. - Você está preparado para um ano melhor?

\- Tem que ser um ano melhor. Não pode ser pior, pode? - ele perguntou.

\- As coisas sempre podem piorar. Mas há algumas tragédias pelas quais você só passa uma vez - disse ela em voz baixa. - Uma das misericórdias da vida.

Ele a olhou. Ela estava viva e alegre há um minuto, brincando com ele. E agora ela parecia afundar-se dentro de si mesma.

\- Vou garantir que este seja um ano melhor. Para nós dois.

\- Como?

\- Ainda não sei. Mas vou. Essa é a minha resolução.

Hermione sorriu e o abraçou com um braço, o jogo de tabuleiro desajeitadamente preso no outro.

\- Obrigada. Vou tentar fazer deste um ano melhor para você também.

\- Você já o fez. Boa noite, Hermione. - Ele disse, afastando-se dela lentamente e indo para a porta.

\- Boa noite, Draco. - Ela o viu sair e trancou a porta. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar novamente. Um ano melhor. Tinha que ser. Era difícil imaginar algo pior. Ela se virou e foi para o quarto, onde Gina fingia já estar dormindo. Hermione poderia ter acreditado caso não tivesse visto a orelha extensível sendo puxada para debaixo do travesseiro.

* * *

Draco voltou ao seu apartamento. Parecia vazio. O quebra-cabeça que ele e Hermione montaram quando ele estava doente estava pendurado na parede, mas não havia muito além daquilo. Ele não pôde deixar de sentir que deveria haver fotografias ou... algum sinal de vida ali. Ele passou a língua nos lábios. Hermione _escolhera_ beijá-lo dessa vez, mesmo que fosse apenas "pela tradição do feriado". Era alguma coisa. Talvez a Weaslette estivesse certa e não havia nada a perder chamando-a para sair.

Mas não naquela noite. Naquela noite, ele precisava dormir.

* * *

**_N/F/T:_**

**_\- _**_Eu não jogo Monopoly há uns 15 anos, então eu não me lembro muito bem como funciona. Andei pesquisando um pouco sobre o jogo enquanto traduzia, mas não sei dizer se a minha tradução ficou suficientemente clara. Caso vocês tenham notado algum erro nessa parte, por favor, me avisem? _

_\- Eu sempre respondo os comentários em mensagens privadas, porém a krolagataborralheira me fez algumas perguntas que eu achei pertinente responder por aqui:  
_

_1\. O que Draco escreveu no diário dele logo depois de beijar a Hermione?_

_Bom, isso será revelado mais para frente, mas posso dizer que ele começou a se aventurar por outras áreas da escrita agora.  
_

_2\. Como vai ser essa festa de Ano Novo, porque tá muito óbvio que vai ser uma festa daquelas!_

_Como vocês puderem ver nesse capítulo, realmente aconteceram algumas coisinhas... legais rsrsrs_

_3\. Quando finalmente eles vão ficar juntos e assumir que estão apaixonados um pelo outro?_

_Draco já assumiu para si mesmo que gosta de Hermione. Nossa grifinória ainda está com um pé atrás, mas acho que no fundo ela já entendeu o que está sentindo. E sobre eles ficarem juntos, tudo está se encaminhando para isso agora, não vai demorar muito!_

_\- Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, vejo vocês na sexta!_


	28. Ciência

**Capítulo 28: Ciência**

* * *

Draco colocou sua mente em busca da melhor maneira de convidar Hermione para sair. Ou teria colocado, caso ela não tivesse batido na porta dele bem cedo pela manhã. Ele ainda estava apenas acordando – e sem o foco necessário para uma tarefa daquela magnitude.

Ele atendeu à porta de pijama. Fez o possível para alisar os cabelos para trás antes de atender, mas não fazia ideia de que ainda tinha uma mecha de cabelo em um ângulo estranho do lado esquerdo.

\- Hermione.

\- Oi, Draco. Eu estava pensando que, como a biblioteca está fechada hoje e eu não terei minha aula com Belby, poderíamos ir à _Heathrow_. Quero dizer, o aeroporto. Conversamos na semana passada sobre aviões. Esse pode ser um bom momento para os vermos em ação. O aeroporto está sempre aberto - disse ela, puxando seu roupão sobre seu corpo.

O loiro olhou por cima do ombro para o relógio. Mal passava das oito. Ele chegou a encher sua chaleira com água para o chá, mas ainda não havia aquecido. Ele não tinha muita certeza do que esperar no aeroporto, mas passar um dia com Hermione seria provavelmente muito melhor do que passar o dia assistindo à televisão trouxa tentando encontrar ideias para um encontro sem nenhum de seus métodos habituais à sua disposição.

\- Deve ser educativo. Tenho tempo para vestir roupas de verdade ou iremos vestidos assim? - Ele perguntou, passando um dedo sobre o punho da camisa do pijama de seda.

\- Vista-se. É claro. Quero dizer, eu também não posso ir de roupão. Estamos comendo panquecas do outro lado do corredor, se você quiser. Acho que Gina não comeu todas.

Draco ficou um pouco desanimado com o fato da Weaslete ainda estar no apartamento de Hermione, mas não deixou isso visível.

\- Eu já volto. - Ao fechar a porta, ele jurou que a viu sorrir. Vestiu-se rapidamente de calça e suéter, colocando o casaco por cima, acrescentando seu novo cachecol e colocando as novas luvas no bolso do casaco. Ele fez o possível para abaixar a parte não cooperativa de seu cabelo com água.

Conforme Hermione havia prometido, havia uma pilha de panquecas sobre a mesa e Gina estava sentada tomando café quando ele entrou. Hermione estava fora de vista, provavelmente se vestindo.

Draco pegou uma xícara de café na cafeteira e sentou-se à mesa. Ele tentou ignorá-la, mas a ruiva estava sorrindo para ele atrevidamente.

\- O que? - ele perguntou.

\- Você é inacreditável - disse ela.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela e cuidadosamente colocou duas panquecas em um prato.

\- Eu sou inacreditável, Weaslete?

\- Você é. E não me chame de Weaslete.

\- Se você realmente quer incomodá-la, Draco, deveria chamá-la de Ginevra - disse Hermione, usando jeans e um cardigã.

Draco esboçou um sorriso predatório.

\- Por favor, passe a manteiga, _Ginevra_.

A ruiva olhou para a amiga.

\- Não acredito que fez isso, Hermione. Você sabe como esse nome me irrita.

\- Eu sei. É por isso que eu também sei que você vai parar de atormentá-lo e ele vai parar de chamá-la de Ginevra. - Ela olhou para os dois com um pequeno sorriso enquanto se sentava à mesa. - Gina, você decidiu se vai ou não conosco?

De repente, Draco desejou não ter atormentado a garota alguns segundos atrás.

\- Eu ainda estou pensando sobre isso. Mamãe está me esperando de volta, mas imagino que meu pai irá me dizer que sou louca por perder uma oportunidade tão boa de observar criações trouxas maravilhosas se não for - disse ela.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã e, no final, Gina felizmente decidiu não acompanhá-los. Sua mãe já havia ficado suficientemente nervosa com o fato de ela passar uma noite fora.

\- Acho que somos apenas nós dois então - disse Hermione, pegando suas coisas. - Vamos lá.

Eles viajaram durante um bom tempo no metrô antes de chegarem ao aeroporto.

\- Você não pode passar pelo portão onde as pessoas embarcam. É necessária uma passagem - ela explicou em voz baixa. - Existem muitas medidas de segurança. Alguns desses aviões são enormes, transportam centenas de pessoas. Muita coisa pode dar errado.

Draco ficou chocado com o grande número de guichês de check-in, ocupados por funcionários bastante atarefados, cuidando das longas filas de pessoas impacientes carregando bagagens.

\- Basicamente, depois que você faz o check-in, eles pegam suas malas e se certificam de que não há nada perigoso nelas. Então você passa pela segurança – para garantir que você não esteja carregando nenhuma arma. E então você pode passar pelo portão. Geralmente, há algumas lojas, restaurantes e cadeiras bastante desconfortáveis para se sentar enquanto você espera para embarcar no seu voo. Vamos lá, há um restaurante aqui de onde podemos ver os aviões chegando deste lado do portão e tomar um café.

Ela liderou o caminho em direção oposta ao controle de segurança até chegarem a um restaurante e se sentarem ao lado da janela.

Draco olhou para o lado de fora e ficou surpreso com o tamanho das máquinas que viu. Ele tinha visto aviões na televisão desde o começo do seu ano sem magia, mas nada que havia visto realmente o preparou para a realidade de um grande avião de passageiros – era de um metal reluzente, arredondado, cheio de janelas e alto o suficiente para que uma pessoa passasse por baixo.

\- Essa coisa sai do chão? - ele perguntou duvidoso.

\- Todo os dias - Hermione confirmou. Apenas continue assistindo.

Ele ouviu Hermione narrar o que ele estava vendo. Seus olhos se arregalaram com o número de pessoas que ela disse que transitariam por ali durante um dia, vindos de todo o mundo.

\- Oh, olhe, aquele está decolando - ela disse, apontando para fora da janela.

A boca de Draco se abriu enquanto ele observava a enorme máquina começar a deslizar pela pista, ganhando velocidade à medida que avançava, indo cada vez mais rápido até que as rodas dianteiras e depois as traseiras se levantaram do chão. Uma máquina voadora carregando centenas de trouxas estava no ar, sem mágica.

A morena sorriu.

\- É bastante impressionante, não é?

Ele assentiu em silêncio. Era apropriado que a comunidade bruxa se mantivesse escondida dos trouxas. Magia poderia não ser uma vantagem tão grande como ele sempre assumiu que fosse. Se os trouxas podiam colocar milhares de quilos de metal com centenas de pessoas no ar, o que mais eles não poderiam fazer?

\- Se acha que isso é impressionante, deveria ver os programas espaciais. Trouxas foram à Lua há décadas. A aula de Estudos Trouxas de Hogwarts nunca cobriu isso. Eu estava lendo o jornal há algumas semanas e vi que eles acabaram de lançar a primeira parte do que será uma estação espacial internacional orbitando a Terra. - Ela olhou para ele. - Os bruxos já chegaram à Lua? Ou há alguma exploração espacial?

Draco franziu a testa.

\- Existiram alguns bruxos cerca de cem anos atrás que tentaram. Não terminou muito bem e as pessoas pensaram que eles estavam loucos.

Hermione franziu a testa.

\- A melhor solução poderia ser colocar bruxos em naves espaciais, como os astronautas, que os levaria à estação espacial internacional e depois eles poderiam explorar a Lua e planetas a partir daí. Mas acho que levará alguns anos até que algo assim seja possível.

Eles passaram algum tempo sentados no restaurante, observando os aviões e conversando. Draco percebeu que, mesmo que ele tivesse conhecimentos sobre feitiços, transfiguração e poções, havia áreas inteiras de estudo que ele nem sabia que existiam. Ele tinha uma compreensão bastante boa de matemática e escrita, mas sua história dos últimos mil anos tendia a se concentrar no mundo bruxo e só envolvia trouxas quando seus caminhos se cruzavam. Física, biologia, química, medicina... Todas as ciências que permitiram aos trouxas chegar onde estavam atualmente. Ele nunca havia sentido como se soubesse tão pouco.

\- Eu não sei tanto quanto gostaria de saber sobre química e física - admitiu Hermione. - Eu sei o que aprendi na escola primária e já fiz alguns estudos por conta própria, mas são campos amplos e há muita coisa que não sei. - Ela afastou os cabelos do rosto. - Eu gostaria de ter saído de Hogwarts com um conhecimento completo do mundo bruxo e um conhecimento completo de tudo o que eu teria aprendido em uma escola trouxa, mas acho que não há horas suficientes durante um dia para isso. E depois de Hogwarts eu não poderia realmente voltar ao mundo trouxa e obter um histórico acadêmico. Por outro lado, às vezes ainda fico surpresa com as coisas que não sei sobre o mundo bruxo, como a Gina, por exemplo, que aprendeu dezenas de feitiços domésticos básicos com a mãe dela. Eu aprendi alguns deles, mas muitos não são ensinados em Hogwarts. Eles são transmitidos de mãe para filha e absorvidos ao longo da vida.

Draco pegou seu café para tomar um gole e percebeu que sua xícara estava vazia. _Oh, genial._

\- Tenho certeza de que a Sra. Weasley iria te ensinar, se você pedisse a ela.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que ela iria. Mas não acho que é o tipo de coisa que ela poderia me ensinar em uma tarde. Tenho certeza de que existem feitiços esporádicos, culinários... Dezenas ou centenas de pequenas coisas que você aprende durante a vida. Coisas que eu não aprendi. Você sempre dizia que os nascidos-trouxas não eram iguais ao resto de vocês, não eram tão bons. O bom é subjetivo, mas acho que é válido dizer que não somos exatamente iguais. Não importa o quanto eu leia, sempre haverá coisas que não sei.

Ele balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

\- Somos iguais em todos os aspectos que realmente importam. Você me ensinou isso.

Hermione encontrou os olhos dele. Ela conseguiu ouvir a verdade na voz dele e ficou surpresa com o nível de sinceridade. Você não poderia apenas remodelar a visão de mundo de alguém em alguns meses. Isso não seria possível. Mas ela encontrou seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso de qualquer maneira. Um sorriso apareceu também no rosto dele, antes de ambos desviarem o olhar.

\- Eu percebi há muito tempo que minha linhagem não tornava minha magia mais forte que a sua. Eu achava que deveria ser, mas estava equivocado. Não tenho mais magia que você, tampouco melhores amigos. Apesar de tudo o que eu dizia sobre Potter e Weasley... Eles eram verdadeiros amigos. - Ele não estava olhando para ela, mas deu de ombros, envergonhado, e fez o possível para mudar o tema da conversa. - É verdade que eu tenho um nariz e cabelos muito melhores.

\- O que há de errado com o meu nariz? - ela perguntou, levando uma mão ao próprio nariz, como se quisesse se assegurar de que estava na mesma forma de sempre.

-Nada em particular. Simplesmente não tem a mesma linha aristocrática que o meu. - Ele virou a cabeça para dar-lhe uma boa visão de perfil e ela riu.

Foi um bom dia.

* * *

Draco contemplou qual seria o melhor curso de ação. Ele queria estar perto de Hermione o tempo todo. Ele trabalhava na biblioteca na esperança de que surgisse uma vaga. A conversa que tiveram no aeroporto abriu ainda mais os olhos para o quão pouco ele sabia sobre o mundo trouxa. Pelo menos ele conhecia algumas pessoas na biblioteca agora. Estava começando a sentir que seu conhecimento não era amplo o suficiente para ir a qualquer outro lugar.

A lembrança de Hermione sentada no braço de sua poltrona, o perfume dos seus cabelos e a sensação de seus lábios enquanto ela se inclinava para beijá-lo no Ano Novo estavam gravados em sua mente. Ele queria desesperadamente poder fazer isso de novo... E de novo.

Ainda assim, ele não a convidou para sair.

Apesar das garantias de Gina de que Hermione ficaria satisfeita com algo tão simples quanto jantar em seu apartamento, ele queria fazer algo melhor. Eles jantaram no apartamento um do outro muitas vezes nos últimos seis meses. Ele precisava ter certeza de que ela sabia que era um encontro e que ele estava se esforçando para fazer o que era certo.

Ele passou pelos canais da TV, assistindo aos rituais trouxas de encontros. Bater à porta com um buquê de flores parecia ser muito comum. Uma serenata debaixo da janela da garota parecia menos comum, então Draco decidiu não tentar a sorte com esse. Ir ao cinema parecia ser uma escolha popular para sair à noite e geralmente rendia alguns beijos no escuro. Ele achou a ideia um lixo. Se você pagaria para assistir um filme, não era melhor assisti-lo? E se o cinema fosse apenas como pretexto para beijar a garota, não seria melhor assistir a qualquer filme em casa?

Trouxas.

Em sua determinação de acertar, Draco chegou a pedir conselhos a seus colegas de trabalho. Uma das pessoas com quem ele tinha uma boa convivência estava trabalhando no turno de sábado à noite com ele. No final da noite, quando as coisas estavam menos movimentadas, ele finalmente fez a pergunta.

\- Qual é o melhor lugar por aqui para levar alguém que você realmente quer impressionar?

Rick continuou carregando sua bandeja.

\- Gosta de alguém?

\- Poderia se dizer que sim.

\- É a garota nova do bar? Porque acho que ela já está saindo com Frank.

\- Não, ninguém daqui. Ela é especial. Eu quero conquistá-la. Alguma sugestão?

\- Como ela é?

\- Ela é inteligente, engraçada, gentil... Melhor do que eu mereço, provavelmente - ele admitiu.

\- Não, não como ela é. O que ela gosta? Esportes? Roupas? Filmes?

\- Livros. Tudo o que ela puder ler. O que comprova o quão inteligente ela é.

Rick olhou para ele.

\- E você quer sair com ela?

\- Sim - Draco disse, começando a ficar irritado.

\- Leve-a para uma biblioteca.

Draco achou aquele conselho inútil. Levá-la para a biblioteca onde ele era voluntário não era exatamente sua ideia de um grande gesto romântico. Mas talvez fosse o começo de uma ideia.

Ele se forçou para pedir ajuda à Theresa na segunda-feira. Os dois estavam em uma das salas dos fundos, colocando códigos de barras em uma nova remessa de livros e digitalizando-os para o novo sistema com o qual Theresa estava entusiasmada. Ele não tinha muita certeza de como abordar o assunto, mas deu o seu melhor.

\- Theresa?

\- Sim? – disse ela, separando outro livro.

\- Se eu fosse levar alguém para uma biblioteca realmente impressionante, qual você me recomendaria? De preferência fora da cidade.

\- Fora da cidade? - ela franziu a testa. - Há tantas boas aqui. - Ela pensou por um momento. - Há a Biblioteca Bodleian, em Oxford. Uma das maiores do país. É maravilhosa. Eles têm horário de funcionamento para visitantes, ao contrário de outras bibliotecas universitárias.

\- Qual é a distância daqui?

\- Cerca de uma hora e meia de trem. Talvez um pouco menos de carro, dependendo do trânsito.

\- Perfeito. - Ele franziu a testa. - E... bilhetes de trem. Posso usar meu cartão do metrô?

Ela o olhou como se ele fosse um pouco tolo.

\- Não, você terá que ir à estação e comprar suas passagens.

Ele franziu a testa. Teria que descobrir como fazer aquilo. Fazer mais perguntas a Theresa só pioraria as coisas.

\- Obrigado. - Ele a entregou o último livro com código de barras de sua pilha. - Vou abrir a próxima caixa.

Ela começou a segui-lo, sem saber exatamente do que se tratava a conversa ou como ele poderia ter vivido até então sem nunca ter comprado uma passagem de trem.

* * *

Draco levou alguns dias para organizar tudo. Com seus horários opostos, ele precisaria esperar até que tivesse uma noite de folga para fazer a pergunta importante e descobrir em que dia os dois estariam disponíveis para um passeio durante o dia inteiro. Foi preciso muita barganha para que alguém o substituísse na noite de sábado no restaurante. Ele teria que trabalhar duas vezes no domingo para compensar - brunch pela manhã e tarde e seu turno regular à noite.

Ele comprou um buquê de cravos. Teria preferido rosas, mas... estava com o orçamento apertado. Oh, como ele sentia falta de seu cofre em Gringotes. O seu ouro resolveria muitos problemas.

Draco ajeitou a gravata. Aprender a dar um nó na gravata sem magia tinha sido um dos pontos difíceis de lidar com seu guarda-roupa nos últimos meses. Polir os sapatos tinha sido outro. Ainda assim, mesmo que tivesse que fazer tudo sem magia, ele tinha uma ótima aparência. Era algo que aqueles malditos aurores e a Suprema Corte não haviam tirado dele. Ele sabia que era bonito.

Ele tinha passado a sua camisa e suas calças com o ferro de Hermione. Ela não pareceu querê-lo de volta; afinal, ela sempre poderia usar a magia para desamassar suas roupas. Olhando para os pés, ele admirou o brilho dos sapatos. Olhando por cima do ombro, teve que admitir que as calças exibiam o seu traseiro muito melhor que as vestes.

Draco engoliu em seco, colocando as chaves no bolso e pegando as flores que havia comprado no caminho para casa. Oh, Salazar. Ele estava realmente prestes a convidar Hermione Granger para sair. Perguntou-se o que sua mãe diria. Ela poderia lhe dizer que seria politicamente vantajoso. Ou poderia lhe dizer que mesmo olhar muito para a garota Granger poderia prejudicar suas perspectivas de casamento. De qualquer maneira, ele não se importava. Não tinha dúvidas de que seria mais feliz com Hermione do que sem ela.

Merlin, Circe, Morgana. E se ele estragasse tudo? E se ela não gostasse dele dessa forma e não quisesse nada com ele depois que a chamasse para sair?

Ridículo. Ele era charmoso, bonito, rico e inteligente. Por que ela não iria querer sair com ele?

Draco quase se afundou no sofá, mas se conteve quando percebeu que amassaria as calças. Ele havia atormentado Hermione por uma parte substancial de sua vida. Ele estava do lado errado da guerra. Ela foi torturada em sua casa. Como poderia colocar tudo isso de lado?

Bem, eles já tinham colocado de lado, certo? Eles estavam à vontade um com o outro. E aquele beijo. Ela o iniciou. Ela tinha que estar interessada nele. Não havia risco ali. Ele estava fazendo tudo corretamente.

Ele atravessou o corredor antes que pudesse se convencer do contrário. Com as flores em uma mão, ele bateu à porta com a outra. Seu coração deveria estar batendo assim? Merlin, quanto tempo levava para abrir uma porta? Pareceu uma eternidade. Ela já deveria ter voltado da loja de logros àquela altura - a menos que tivesse ido jantar em algum lugar?

Por fim, a porta se abriu e Hermione estava lá, ainda vestindo as vestes que usava tanto para o aprendizado quanto para trabalhar na loja. Estava cheirando a ervas e pólvora. Seu cabelo estava muito frizzado e armado.

\- Draco. Essa é sua noite de folga? Você quer entrar e jantar?

_Vamos Draco, as palavras não são tão difíceis assim_, se repreendeu. Ele estendeu o buquê de flores para ela.

_\- _Na verdade, Hermione, eu estou aqui para... te fazer uma pergunta.

\- Você quer entrar?

\- Não, não, _eu_ estou fazendo as perguntas. - Ele balançou as flores um pouco para chamar a atenção dela novamente. - São para você. - Ele entregou o buquê a ela. - Me desculpe, não são rosas. Fiquei me perguntando se você poderia estar disponível no próximo sábado. Para um encontro. Comigo.

Ela olhou para ele, seu rosto meio escondido atrás dos cravos.

Draco se viu tentando preencher o silêncio.

\- É só que eu gosto de passar um tempo com você e estava pensando que seria uma boa ideia irmos a um encontro. Se você quisesse. Eu gostaria. Eu acho que você gostaria também.

Merlin, por que ele não parava de falar? Estava parecendo um garoto do terceiro ano convidando uma garota para um passeio em Hogsmeade.

\- Eu adoraria - Hermione interrompeu.

\- Sério?

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

\- Sim.

Draco precisou evocar toda sua concentração para manter sua postura firme e não se afundar de alívio.

\- Você quer entrar? - ela perguntou de novo.

\- Sim - disse ele, seguindo-a. Observou-a enquanto ela colocava as flores em um vaso e servia uma bebida a cada um. Ele tomou sua bebida, mas permaneceu na cozinha com ela.

Quando ela começou a vasculhar sua geladeira em busca de algo para colocar no forno, perguntou:

\- Então, por que sábado? Por que não hoje à noite?

\- Nunca se deve esperar que uma dama esteja disponível na noite em que a convida. Eu sei que você é uma pessoa ocupada. Pensei que seria necessário um aviso prévio.

Hermione escondeu o sorriso na geladeira e pegou um pouco de frango e macarrão para colocar no forno.

\- E aonde vamos neste encontro?

Ele tomou um gole de vinho, olhando para ela. Agora que a pergunta importante havia sido respondida, sua frequência cardíaca havia voltado ao normal. Ele sorriu para ela.

\- É uma surpresa. Você sabe como me sinto sobre surpresas, não é?

Ela riu.

\- E você sabe como _eu_ me sinto sobre elas. Prefiro ter tempo para me preparar para o que quer que esteja por vir.

\- Mas minhas surpresas são sempre boas, não são?

\- Geralmente - Hermione concordou. Ela colocou a comida no forno pré-aquecido.

\- Então, a que horas é o nosso encontro?

\- Às 8 horas.

\- Da noite? - ela perguntou um pouco surpresa. Era um pouco tarde para o jantar, mas talvez eles fossem assistir a algum tipo de espetáculo?

\- Da manhã - disse ele, com ares de presunção.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas Draco sorriu e não fez mais nenhum comentário. Ela poderia tentar adivinhar, se quisesse, mas ele não iria estragar a surpresa contando seus planos.

Draco ficou no apartamento de Hermione por mais um tempo e eles conversaram e comeram. Houve um momento de hesitação quando ele saiu, mas Hermione apenas sorriu e fechou a porta. Se Draco queria levá-la em um encontro dali a alguns dias e sequer lhe dizer aonde iriam, ele poderia esperar por um beijo. Mas ela tinha que admitir, o pensamento tinha sido tentador.

Ela olhou para as flores em seu balcão. Quando foi a última vez que alguém havia lhe dado flores? Alguém já havia lhe dado flores antes?

Hermione respirou fundo. Um encontro. Ela não ia a um encontro desde Rony. E com Draco Malfoy, de todas as pessoas. Não seria muito diferente da maneira como normalmente passavam o tempo um com o outro, mas ele queria chamar de outra coisa. Para desenhar uma linha. Isso era algo, certo? Algum tipo de mudança de rumo.

Ela pensou que iria começar a chorar. Afinal, pensara em Rony e este seria um novo capítulo, um capítulo sem ele. Ela inalou profundamente e descobriu... bem, descobriu que não, ela não estava chorando.


	29. Encontro

_N/I/T: Obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários no último capítulo, eu amo demais ler o que vocês estão pensando sobre a história! Eu sempre respondo um por um através de mensagem privada, porém esses eu não estou conseguindo visualizar pelo site, apenas conseguir ler no meu e-mail, por isso não foram respondidos pessoalmente :/_

_Mas muito obrigada a todos vocês que interagem aqui na fic, é recompensador para mim!_

_Aqui está um capítulo extra! Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Encontro**

* * *

Parecia haver borboletas agitadas dentro do estômago de Hermione. Ela estava saindo com Draco. Realmente ela não deveria estar tão nervosa, mas estava. Ela não podia deixar de se perguntar algumas coisas. Será que ele gostava dela o suficiente para ainda querer algo com ela quando recuperasse sua magia? Uma vez que ele tivesse a opção de outras companhias?

Valia a pena se perguntar isso naquele ponto? Ela já estava ligada a ele. Iria doer se ele não quisesse nada com ela em seis meses, independentemente do tipo de relacionamento que eles tivessem no momento, fosse amizade ou romance.

Ela pensou em usar a poção para os cabelos que Narcisa havia lhe dado, mas acabou optando por não usar. Se Draco gostasse dela como era, tudo bem. Se não... bem, ela não iria mudar quem era por ninguém. Tentaria usar em algum outro momento, mas não naquele dia.

Ela vestiu uma calça jeans e um par de sapatos confortáveis. Sem saber aonde eles iriam, preferia estar preparada para qualquer coisa. Vestiu-se em camadas, com uma camiseta debaixo de um suéter bonito e um casaco por cima. Colocou as luvas e um cachecol na bolsa. Fez algumas tentativas de prender o cabelo porém, insatisfeita com o resultado, deixou-o solto em volta do rosto, como sempre.

Sem saber o que eles iriam precisar, Hermione guardou um pouco de tudo em sua bolsa de contas. Ela tentou acalmar seus nervos com uma xícara de café. Era apenas um encontro. Nada para se preocupar. Ainda assim, quando Draco bateu à porta, ela deu um pulo e se apressou em abrir.

Hermione olhou para ele ali de pé, usando o casaco de inverno e sapatos polidos. Ele usava as luvas que ela havia lhe dado no Natal. O cachecol que Gina lhe dera estava em volta do pescoço dele. Suas calças pareciam recém-passadas e um suéter elegante estava por debaixo do casaco.

\- Você está pronta? - ele perguntou.

\- Sim. Você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?

\- Ainda não. - Ele disse, sorrindo. Ofereceu-lhe o braço.

Ela aceitou, encostando os dedos no antebraço dele. Ele liderou o caminho, bastante misterioso e ela começou a fazer algumas observações enquanto avançavam.

\- Parece que iremos pegar o metrô para onde quer que vamos - disse ela, observando que eles estavam perto da entrada do metrô.

\- É apenas a primeira parada, mas você pode continuar tentando adivinhar.

Hermione estudou o mapa na parede enquanto desciam. Observou a pista e a linha em que estavam, em que direção iriam e em quais estações passariam.

\- Nós estamos indo para a estação de trem?

Ele parecia um pouco chateado.

\- Às vezes, acho que você pode ser inteligente demais para o seu próprio bem.

Ela riu.

\- Você me disse que eu poderia tentar adivinhar para onde estamos indo. Eu não faço suposições aleatórias. Eu faço conjecturas. Mas poderia parar se você preferir.

Ele acenou com a mão em desdém.

\- Bem, talvez eu possa distraí-la de suas conjecturas durante um tempo. Como foi sua semana?

Eles contaram um ao outro como tinham sido seus últimos dias. Não tinham se visto desde a noite em que ele a convidara para sair. A conversa durou todo o percurso de metrô e só a interromperam quando entraram na estação de Paddington. Draco começou a investigar os sinais para descobrir a direção seguinte.

\- Eu estava certa. Se você me disser para onde estamos indo, eu posso te ajudar a encontrar o caminho certo - ela ofereceu.

\- Isso não será necessário. Eu tenho tudo planejado - Draco a assegurou.

Ela estava um pouco cética e levantou uma sobrancelha, mas deixou-o seguir em frente. Eles chegaram ao trem e encontraram seus assentos na hora certa. Hermione sorriu para ele e viu que Draco parecia um pouco decepcionado.

\- Qual é o problema? Estamos a bordo.

\- Deveríamos estar aqui a tempo de tomar uma xícara de café e comer alguma coisa. Eu tinha planejado tudo - disse ele, um pouco irritado.

Ela colocou as duas mãos ao redor do braço dele.

\- Draco, sente-se e aproveite o passeio. Não está chovendo. Parece que estamos saindo dessa cidade lotada e barulhenta. Mais alguma coisa importa?

\- Planejei um dia perfeito.

\- Perfeito? Sério?

Ele virou-se em sua poltrona para olhá-la.

\- Verdadeiramente perfeito - ele insistiu. - Você merece um dia perfeito.

Ela riu.

\- Eu prefiro um dia muito bom com você, do que um dia perfeito sem você. Afinal, dias perfeitos sem você eu posso ter sempre que quiser, basta ficar no meu apartamento com um livro - ela brincou.

\- Hoje eu gostaria que você tivesse um pouco mais do que aquilo que apenas se contenta em ter.

Houve uma pausa antes que Hermione respondesse. Ela estava olhando pela janela do trem, vendo o mundo passar como um borrão.

\- Acho que ninguém nunca me disse isso antes - ela confessou em voz baixa.

\- Alguém deveria ter te dito. Há muito tempo.

Hermione não tinha certeza de como responder àquilo, então ela apenas pegou a mão dele. Eles ficaram olhando pela janela juntos. Depois de um longo silêncio, ela disse em voz baixa:

\- Obrigada.

Draco e Hermione ficaram em silêncio, embalados pelo barulho do trem e seus movimentos suaves. Depois de um pouco de hesitação, Hermione descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. A mão dele segurava a dela. Ele olhou pela janela por um tempo, inalando o perfume do xampu dela. Até o som do condutor chamando as estações parecia desaparecer.

Seus olhos se abriram e ele começou a olhar em volta, se movendo tão rapidamente que acordou Hermione. Por quanto tempo eles haviam dormido? Os passageiros ao redor deles não eram os mesmos com os quais haviam embarcado.

\- Droga - ele disse, procurando uma placa.

\- Hmm? Qual é o problema?

\- Perdemos nossa parada. Eu acho. - O trem estava desacelerando novamente e ele viu uma placa. Ele tinha estudado os mapas da estação naquela semana. Aquela parada ficava depois de onde eles queriam descer. Draco quis se chutar. Tanto planejamento para nada. Ele ficou um pouco frustrado, mas desceram do trem, atravessaram a estação e Draco fez o possível para conseguir uma passagem de volta para Oxford.

\- Nós estamos indo para Oxford? - ela perguntou, olhando os ingressos.

\- Se quer saber, sim - disse ele, procurando a plataforma correta. Ele a encontrou e liderou o caminho.

\- O que vamos fazer lá?

\- Você verá.

A mente de Hermione se agitou com o pensamento das faculdades, museus e bibliotecas situadas em Oxford. Aquela era uma cidade quase tão antiga quanto Hogwarts. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Ela ficou empolgada e impaciente durante a curta viagem de volta e estava quase explodindo quando desceram do trem. Quando saíram, ela notou que os cabelos dele estavam um pouco desalinhados devido ao cochilo. Ela se perguntou como estariam seus próprios cabelos, mas não se incomodou em tentar encontrar uma superfície espelhada. Não revelaria nada de bom, tinha certeza.

\- Estamos aqui. Agora você pode me dizer aonde estamos indo?

\- Será apenas uma curta caminhada - disse ele.

Draco puxou um papel com algumas instruções do bolso. Não havia sido nem um pouco divertido procurar o número de telefone de Bodleian na lista telefônica da biblioteca em que ele era voluntário e depois tentar obter instruções de como chegar lá a partir da estação de trem. Ele segurou o papel levemente dobrado e deu um olhar fulminante a Hermione quando ela tentou lê-lo.

Com a viagem extra de trem e depois de errarem o caminho algumas vezes, já era quase meio-dia quando chegaram à biblioteca, ao contrário das 10h30min que ele havia planejado. Ele olhou para Hermione ao seu lado, observando as pessoas passarem e olhando com interesse para todos os edifícios ao seu redor.

\- Estamos aqui - disse ele calmamente.

\- A biblioteca Bodleian? - ela perguntou, lendo a placa. - Ouvi dizer que é uma das bibliotecas mais impressionantes do país, além de ter uma bela arquitetura e uma coleção gigantesca. Quero dizer, essa é uma das bibliotecas mais antigas da Europa. É um daqueles lugares que eu sempre quis conhecer, mas nunca consegui e... - ela parou, olhando para ele.

Havia um sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Draco.

\- Essa é a reação que eu estava esperando. Vamos entrar.

Hermione e Draco passaram duas horas gloriosas lá dentro, o que foi o máximo que Draco pode aguentar antes de insistir que eles fossem comer alguma coisa. Todo o desastre do trem havia arruinado seus planos. Ainda assim, apesar dos estômagos vazios de ambos, foram necessários todos os esforços de Draco para arrastar Hermione para fora de um prédio cheio de livros.

Depois que se sentaram em um pequeno café e pediram sanduíches para o almoço, Hermione não pôde deixar de se maravilhar.

\- Você realmente me conhece bem, não é?

\- Hermione, qualquer um que te conheça há mais de dez minutos sabe que o melhor lugar para levá-la é aquele que possua uma pilha de livros - disse ele secamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Não foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer. Você me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que eu prefiro passar o dia em uma biblioteca, olhando livros e admirando a arquitetura, do que ir a um luxuoso jantar romântico a dois. E você teve todo esse trabalho planejando tudo. Obrigada.

\- Você merece muito mais do que aquilo que se conforma em ter - disse ele, olhando para o lado, um pouco envergonhado. Ele pensava que o "aquilo que se conforma em ter" também o incluía.

Hermione deu de ombros, feliz por estar em um pequeno canto silencioso junto a ele. Ela e Rony haviam abordado seus sentimentos um pelo outro de maneira bastante casual durante e após a Batalha de Hogwarts. Tinha sido um pouco estranho e desajeitado, mas sincero. E parecia fazer sentido na época terem ido morar juntos. Hermione não podia ir para a casa de seus pais e morar na Toca simplesmente não parecia certo. Não houve muitos encontros. Tudo meio que se juntou. É certo que ela e Rony não viveram circunstâncias normais de um relacionamento e eles haviam tido uma longa história juntos antes de qualquer declaração de amor, mas olhando para Draco do outro lado da mesa, ela tinha que admitir que era bom ter alguém se esforçando. Alguém que queria deixar óbvio que ela era importante, alguém que queria impressioná-la e fazê-la feliz. Ela tentou encontrar um assunto leve.

\- Você planejou um primeiro encontro e tanto, eu tenho que admitir. No entanto, você conseguirá se superar se eu quiser sair com você de novo?

\- Você já decidiu que quer outro encontro? Isso é bem adiantado, considerando que ainda não terminamos o primeiro.

\- O que eu posso dizer? Sou decidida. Sou o tipo de pessoa que sabe o que quer.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

\- E o que você quer?

\- Voltar para a biblioteca - disse ela inocentemente.

Ele se viu rindo da expressão no rosto dela.

\- Eu deveria ter adivinhado.

\- Voltarmos à biblioteca irá interferir terrivelmente no seu plano perfeito?

\- O plano já sofreu algumas modificações necessárias. O almoço não deveria ter sido às duas horas. Nós já deveríamos ter almoçado e voltado à biblioteca, então agora estaríamos desfrutando de um passeio.

O café estava silencioso, quase vazio. Todos os estudantes estavam de férias e já havia passado da hora do almoço. Eles voltaram para a biblioteca, passeando silenciosamente pelas estantes e salas de leitura e sentados juntos quando não queriam mais caminhar.

Draco provavelmente teria pulado a segunda viagem para a biblioteca, mas o olhar no rosto de Hermione valeu a pena. Finalmente, estava começando a escurecer do lado de fora e Draco sugeriu que eles deveriam voltar. Hermione olhou para ele com um sorriso triste.

\- Você tem sido bastante paciente. Mas qualquer tempo que eu passe em uma biblioteca nunca é o suficiente para mim.

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Diga isso depois de se voluntariar em uma delas durante algumas semanas.

Eles voltaram para a estação e compraram passagens para a viagem de volta. Dessa vez, estavam relaxados quando entraram no trem. Hermione contou a Draco um pouco da história das universidades trouxas como Oxford.

Quando o trem entrou em Londres novamente, Hermione sorriu para Draco.

\- Este foi um encontro excelente.

\- Você diz isso como se tivesse acabado.

Ela olhou para o relógio.

\- Bem, estamos neste encontro há quase doze horas. Já são sete horas. Não tenho exatamente uma ampla gama de experiências, mas prefiro pensar que encontros tendem a ser mais curtos, na maioria das vezes.

\- Você quer que acabe?

\- Não - ela admitiu.

\- Bom, então não acabou. - Ele deu um sorriso atrevido e vestiu as luvas quando eles deixaram o prédio. Ele escolhera um restaurante para jantar perto da estação, pois pelo menos era algo fora do comum e longe de seus apartamentos. Quando eles finalmente foram levados a uma mesa, Draco puxou a cadeira para Hermione.

O restaurante estava lotado e o serviço lento naquele sábado à noite. A comida estava um pouco fria quando chegou, mas eles comeram de qualquer maneira. Decidiram pular a sobremesa. O que quer que houvesse em seus apartamentos provavelmente era melhor do que ficar no restaurante por mais vinte minutos até que lhes trouxessem uma bola meio derretida de sorvete.

Draco ofereceu a mão para Hermione e ela aceitou. Foi a primeira vez durante aquele dia que eles ficaram sem ter o que dizer. Caminharam juntos à noite em Londres, encontrando a estação de metrô mais próxima.

Hermione sentiu uma estranha relutância quando se aproximaram de casa. Ela não queria que o encontro acabasse. Como sua experiência no mundo do romance era bastante limitada, ela nunca tinha ido a um encontro como aquele. No qual o que ela queria era realmente levado em consideração, no qual eles passavam o dia inteiro juntos. Enquanto caminhavam, ela aproximou-se mais dele. Sorriu ao vê-lo usando as luvas que lhe dera, embora preferisse tocar sua pele.

Quando eles começaram a subir as escadas do prédio, Hermione começou a pensar no que ela tinha para oferecer. Café. Chá. Vinho. Poderia haver sorvete na parte de trás do freezer. Possivelmente um pacote de biscoitos no armário.

\- Você tem que trabalhar amanhã? - ela perguntou.

\- Turno do almoço e jantar - disse ele, dando de ombros.

\- Um turno duplo?

\- O preço da minha noite de sábado. O que valeu a pena, sem dúvidas.

Hermione corou um pouco. Havia mais um lance de escadas pela frente.

\- Você gostaria de tomar uma bebida? Eu tenho café, chá, vinho... - ela ofereceu. - Pode até haver um sorvete.

Draco os parou na escada e levou a mão de Hermione aos seus lábios.

\- Eu não ligo para o que você tem no seu apartamento, contanto que eu passe um pouco mais de tempo com você.

\- Eu gostaria disso - disse ela. Eles ficaram parados ali por um momento. Sua boca estava seca e ela lambeu os lábios.

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, sua respiração quente:

\- Não é meia-noite e não há visco, mas eu gostaria muito de beijar você, Hermione.

Ele ainda segurava a mão dela.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio na espinha e apertou a mão dele. Aquele era Draco Malfoy, em sua melhor forma. Encantador, bonito e estava ali com ela. O olhar em seu rosto dizia que ela não era apenas a única pessoa presente na escada naquele momento, mas a única mulher no mundo no que dizia respeito a ele. Ela queria ser tão charmosa quanto ele, mas pensou que seu coração poderia pular para fora de seu peito se não o beijasse logo. Ainda assim, ela deu o seu melhor e flertou:

\- Você é capaz de se sair _melhor do que legal_? - ela perguntou.

\- Oh, eu acho que posso - ele disse em voz baixa, sua respiração fazendo cócegas na orelha dela. Ele deixou seus lábios escorregarem lentamente através da linha da mandíbula de Hermione... Não havia hesitação. Ele estava exatamente onde queria estar. Draco ainda segurava a mão esquerda de Hermione com sua mão direita. Ele usou a esquerda para tocar o rosto dela. Os lábios de Hermione já estavam parcialmente abertos para encontrar os dele.

Eles ficaram nas escadas, se beijando pelo que poderia ter sido um minuto, ou dez, ou cem anos. Os lábios de Draco encontraram o lábio inferior de Hermione e depois o superior. Para a surpresa dele, a língua dela se aventurou e se encontrou com a sua. O peito de Draco estava pressionado contra o de Hermione. Ele estava vagamente ciente do som da bolsa dela batendo no chão enquanto a mão livre agora chegava aos cabelos dele.

Hermione sentiu-se fraca nos joelhos. Ela o beijou de volta com cautela, mas logo a abandonou. As mãos deles nunca se soltaram, como se as mãos unidas os ancorassem.

Quando a boca de Draco deixou a dela, ele perguntou sem fôlego e fazendo o possível para sorrir:

\- Melhor do que legal?

\- Melhor do que legal - ela concordou. - Mas você perde pontos para o cenário. Uma escada, sério? - ela perguntou, imaginando quando seu coração iria parar de bater. Merlin, ela queria beijá-lo novamente.

\- Vamos ter que tentar novamente, não é? - ele perguntou, inclinando-se para pegar a bolsa dela. - A oferta de uma bebida no seu apartamento ainda está de pé? De repente, estou com um pouco de sede.

\- Está - ela disse, imaginando o quão corado seu rosto estava. Naquele ponto, se ele tivesse decidido que não queria tomar aquela bebida, ela poderia ter o azarado.

Eles subiram rapidamente o restante das escadas até a porta de Hermione. Ela puxou as chaves da bolsa e entrou. Viu seu reflexo na geladeira enquanto pegava uma garrafa de vinho branco. O rosto dela estava rosa. Ela pegou um par de taças e virou-se para ele. Podia ver que havia causado um pequeno estrago no cabelo cuidadosamente penteado.

De repente, ela se viu preocupada quando as engrenagens mudaram em sua mente. Merlin sabia que ela queria beijar Draco novamente. Ele estava esperando mais? Quanto mais? O que ela estava disposta a fazer? Sua mente se voltou para a experiência adolescente atrapalhada que tinha tido com Rony - os dois aprendendo à medida que avançavam. O que ela queria fazer naquela noite?

Ela se repreendeu. Não faria absolutamente nada mais do que quisesse e estivesse à vontade. Mas naquele momento, ela sabia que queria beijá-lo e, de preferência, sentir a pele dele contra a sua. Aquela não era uma decisão momentânea. A ideia vinha crescendo em seus pensamentos no mínimo desde o Natal. Ela estava feliz em ver que ele estava tirando as luvas e o casaco.

\- Pode ser o branco? - ela perguntou, servindo uma taça para cada um. Ela nunca tinha gostado muito de vinho tinto.

\- O branco está bom. - disse ele, colocando o casaco em um gancho perto da porta e cuidadosamente dobrando as luvas e guardando-as nos bolsos. Ele desenrolou o cachecol do pescoço e o colocou no gancho onde pendia o casaco. Ela entregou-lhe a taça e colocou a sua sobre a mesa, tirando o casaco e as luvas e colocando-as no gancho. Ela olhou para o casaco dele pendurado e balançou a cabeça. Rony ou Harry provavelmente teriam jogado suas coisas no chão ou sobre a mesa. Surgiu um sorriso carinhoso em seu rosto com os cuidados que Draco havia demonstrado.

\- O que? - ele perguntou.

\- Nada - ela disse, balançando a cabeça. - Só pensando nas suas boas maneiras. Aparentemente, você aprendeu algo que vale a pena naquela sua mansão.

\- Gostaria de pensar que não tenha sido um desperdício - disse ele.

Ela pegou sua taça de vinho e tomou um gole.

\- Sofá ou mesa? - perguntou.

\- Depois de andar de trem por metade do dia, acho que minhas costas apreciariam o sofá - disse ele. De taças na mão, eles se mudaram para o sofá. Hermione tomou outro gole e colocou a dela na mesa de centro, estendendo a mão para tirar os sapatos e colocá-los debaixo do sofá, onde não tropeçariam. Ela se sentou no sofá bem perto de Draco. Ela percebeu que o cabelo dele ainda estava bagunçado e tentou abaixá-lo sem sucesso.

Rindo, ela disse:

\- Bem, eu estraguei seu cabelo.

\- Não está além da correção, tenho certeza.

Ela tentou mais uma vez e olhou para ele solenemente.

\- Receio que fique assim para sempre.

\- Então eu suponho que vou ter que ficar aqui, nunca mais sair deste apartamento e contar com sua gentileza para me trazer comida e me manter longe do tédio em minha solidão - disse ele, colocando o braço nas costas dela e descansando a mão no ombro de Hermione. Ele brincou com o cabelo dela em seu dedo.

Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele. Sentiu-se realizada. Ela podia sentir os dedos dele descansando levemente em seu ombro, como se ele não tivesse certeza de que estava tudo bem. Ela estendeu a mão brevemente para colocar um pouco de pressão na mão dele e ele tomou isso como um sinal de encorajamento, deixando o polegar esfregar círculos em seu ombro.

\- Estivemos em um encontro e você já quer ficar aqui para sempre? Isso não é um pouco apressado? - ela brincou.

\- Bem, eu estou danificado agora. Não posso sair com cabelos assim.

Ela riu, respirando profundamente contra o suéter dele, com a mão apoiada na perna dele.

\- Bem, se eu posso sair todos os dias com meu cabelo assim, você pode sobreviver a isso.

\- Não há nada de errado com seu cabelo. - Ela olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada e ele continuou. - Bem, é cabelo. É perfeitamente funcional como tal. E faz parte de quem você é.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente no suéter dele.

\- Pensei em usar a poção que sua mãe enviou, mas... essa sou eu. Aceite-me como sou ou deixe-me.

\- Aceito, definitivamente - disse ele.

\- Então você quer outro encontro? - ela perguntou.

\- Definitivamente.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Hermione não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que esteve tão confortável. Ela colocou os pés no sofá. Um primeiro encontro não deveria ser estranho? Mas... quase parecia que ela estava com ele há meses. Exceto pelo beijo, não estava se sentindo tão diferente dos vários outros dias e noites que eles passaram juntos. Confortável. Natural. A respiração dela se acalmou.

Draco olhou para a garota encostada nele, enrolada debaixo de seu braço. Ela estava dormindo. Ele descansou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos. Ele não iria a lugar algum.


	30. Segredo

_N/I/T: Oi pessoas lindas! Só esclarecendo que o capítulo 29 foi postado no sábado, então se você ainda não o leu, volte lá e leia primeiro, pois tem alguns fatos importantes por lá. Obrigada ao anônimo que deixou um comentário no capítulo anterior (gostaria de deixar claro que eu também queria ter um encontro daqueles)._

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Segredo**

* * *

Draco acordou com o corpo rígido e dolorido. Seu pescoço doía. Tentou se lembrar por que dormira sentado, mas a resposta estava em seu colo. Hermione estava deitada no sofá com as pernas enroladas e a cabeça no colo dele. Ela deveria ter escorregado do seu peito durante a noite.

Ele estendeu a mão e cuidadosamente passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela. A luz do dia entrava pela janela. Ele se perguntou que horas seriam. Provavelmente, logo teria que ir se preparar para seu turno duplo, mas parecia uma lástima se levantar naquele momento.

Hermione se remexeu um pouco, resmungando em voz baixa. Encorajado, ele continuou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos dela. Salazar, ela tinha _algo_. Ela chegara tão longe nos últimos meses, apesar de tudo o que a vida lhe fizera passar. O fim da guerra. Descobrir que ela não conseguiria recuperar a memória dos pais. Perder o Weasley. Aguentar Draco enquanto ele tentava encontrar seu caminho pelo mundo trouxa. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era ficar perto dela e fazer o que pudesse para tornar a vida mais fácil para ela. Quando aquilo havia acontecido? Ele não conseguiu descobrir. Draco sabia que no início só queria retribuir as gentilezas... para se certificar de que não estava em dívida com ela. Aquela dívida nunca seria apagada e Draco sabia disso. Mas agora ele queria melhorar as coisas para ela simplesmente porque ele se importava com ela.

Era um novo sentimento em sua vida.

Ela se mexeu novamente e seus olhos se abriram.

\- Bom dia - ele disse em voz baixa.

Hermione sentou-se rapidamente, afastando a mão de Draco de seus cabelos sem querer e olhando em volta. Ela tentou ajeitar o suéter amarrotado.

\- Sinto muito. Bom dia. - Ela levantou os braços, esticando-se um pouco. Ela não tivera a intenção de passar a noite toda no sofá.

\- Tudo bem. Dormiu bem?

\- Hmm? Ah, sim. - Ela se sentou corretamente ao lado dele. - Acho que estava mais cansada do que pensei ontem à noite.

Draco assentiu em concordância. Eles haviam passado muito tempo caminhando no dia anterior. Seu corpo todo doía.

\- Um beijo de bom dia? - ele perguntou esperançoso.

\- Eu tenho mau hálito pela manhã - ela avisou, rindo.

\- E?

\- Você também tem - acrescentou.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca para verificar.

\- Nem tanto assim.

Hermione beijou sua bochecha.

\- Que tal café primeiro? - ela perguntou, recolhendo as taças de vinho quase cheias da noite anterior.

\- Que horas são?

\- Oito e pouco.

\- Eu tenho tempo para um café então. Preciso estar no restaurante às dez.

Hermione preparou o café e os dois se sentaram à mesa, pensando no que viria a seguir. Tomaram o café em silêncio por alguns minutos. Athena estava em seu poleiro, dormindo sob as asas.

\- Eu me diverti muito ontem - disse ela finalmente.

\- Eu também.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Mesmo tendo que ficar enfurnado em uma biblioteca comigo?

\- Mesmo assim - disse ele, estendendo a mão e pegando a dela.

\- Você realmente quer fazer isso de novo? - ela perguntou.

\- Sim. E você? - ele respondeu. Talvez Hermione estivesse tendo dúvidas sobre tudo. Sair com um ex-Comensal da Morte que deveria estar em Azkaban não seria bom para a imagem dela uma vez que o mundo bruxo descobrisse. Aquela Skeeter sempre havia se mostrado mais do que disposta a se intrometer em sua vida.

\- Eu quero. - Ela tomou outro gole de café e deu a volta na mesa. Inclinou-se sobre ele e sussurrou:

\- Perdoe meu hálito matinal - e beijou-o na boca. A boca de Draco se abriu de surpresa satisfatória e ela se aproveitou disso. Sabendo que o cabelo dele já era uma causa perdida, permitiu-se passar os dedos pelos fios da sua nuca.

Para não ficar atrás, Draco cercou a cintura de Hermione com seus braços, girando-a e trazendo-a para perto dele até que ela estivesse sentada em seu colo.

\- Muito melhor - ele murmurou, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Hermione podia sentir um braço em volta de sua cintura, o outro se movendo sobre as suas costas. Através de seu suéter, ela sentia um calor irradiando do peito de Draco. Não se cansava da boca dele. Suas cabeças se inclinaram um pouco para impedir que seus narizes colidissem e eles continuaram a se beijar, mal percebendo se um gemido ou suspiro escapava de seus lábios. Foda-se a respiração matinal. Aquilo valia a pena.

Com dificuldade, Draco afastou-se da boca de Hermione enquanto ela emitia um som de protesto. Ele depositou beijos ao longo de sua mandíbula, estendendo a mão para afastar seus cabelos, expondo seu pescoço para ele. Molhando os lábios, ele beijou o pescoço dela, notando os suspiros agradáveis que ela soltou. No local em que o pescoço dela encontrava o ombro, ele parou, dando atenção especial. Ele puxou a pele dela entre os lábios, saboreando e chupando.

Gemendo baixinho, Hermione abriu os olhos. Merlin, ela sentia a boca deliciosa dele em sua pele. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele. Ela queria beijá-lo novamente, mas era difícil convencer-se a fazer qualquer coisa, exceto apreciar a boca de Draco contra a sua pele e as mãos dele pelo seu corpo. Os olhos dela se fecharam novamente.

Draco cuidadosamente percorreu seu pescoço com a boca, uma das mãos ainda segurando seus quadris. Salazar, ele ficaria contente em nunca mais sair daquela cadeira. Seus dentes agarraram o lóbulo da orelha de Hermione por um momento, antes de sussurrar:

\- Eu realmente preciso ir.

Quanto tempo eles haviam ficados sentados daquela forma, envoltos nos braços um do outro?

Hermione estendeu a mão e puxou o rosto dele, beijando-o novamente, querendo deixá-lo ciente do quanto ela gostara de tudo o que ele fizera com ela. Lábios e línguas ficaram ocupados por mais alguns minutos até que eles se separaram, descansando as testas uma contra a outra.

\- Você tem certeza de que precisa ir?

Draco suspirou com pesar.

\- Sim. Até que a velha da biblioteca se aposente e surja uma vaga. O salário do Ministério não cobre meus gastos com vinhos e viagens a Oxford.

Ele afastou os cabelos do rosto de Hermione com os dedos, percebendo o quão corada ela estava. Ele imaginou que suas próprias bochechas deveriam estar um pouco mais rosadas que o habitual. Hermione era deslumbrante.

Hermione ficou surpresa ao perceber que estava sentada no colo dele. Ela estava tão absorta em... bem, tudo. Ela se levantou e serviu café em sua xícara novamente.

\- Acho que devo trabalhar também. Tenho várias poções a preparar para Belby antes da aula de amanhã. Estamos cobrindo fungos venenosos, então devo fazer antídotos hoje à noite e levá-los comigo.

\- Ele não vai te envenenar, vai? - Draco perguntou.

\- Tenho no meu contrato de aprendizado que ele não pode me envenenar sem o meu conhecimento, mas não seria justo esperar que ele nunca me pedisse para provar uma de minhas próprias poções. - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Afinal, é necessário garantir que elas funcionem. Eu também estou fazendo mais pesquisas sobre os espelhos falantes.

Draco assentiu. Ele estava tentando descobrir se tinha tempo suficiente para tomar um banho antes do trabalho ou se iria apenas pentear o cabelo.

\- Você está de folga hoje à noite? - ela perguntou.

\- Não, somente na quinta-feira.

\- Quer jantar aqui na quinta? - ela perguntou.

Ele riu.

\- Não sou eu quem deveria convidá-la para sair? - ele perguntou.

\- Bem, sou uma mulher moderna, sem restrições de papéis de gênero. Aprendi a dizer o que quero. Além disso, não estaríamos saindo. Ficaríamos em casa.

\- Na quinta-feira, então - ele concordou. Beijou-a mais uma vez e, lastimando-se, foi se preparar para o trabalho.

* * *

Nas duas semanas seguintes, janeiro se aproximou de fevereiro. Draco e Hermione não se viam tanto quanto gostariam. Com a biblioteca de manhã e trabalhando no restaurante à noite, Draco ficava fora de seu apartamento durante uma boa parte do dia. O aprendizado e o trabalho de Hermione na loja de logros também a mantinham ocupada durante a maior parte do dia. Uma semana após o primeiro encontro, Hermione esperava sair novamente com Draco - talvez fossem ao boliche - mas Belby lhe impusera uma busca por ingredientes de poções exóticas.

Ainda assim, eles conseguiam se encontrar para jantar nas noites de folga de Draco. Ainda era parecido com o jantar que compartilhavam antes de começarem a sair - um dos dois cozinhava (ou comiam fora) e conversavam durante horas. A única diferença era que a noite agora terminava (ou ocasionalmente começava) com alguns beijos de tirar o fôlego. Hermione nunca tinha realmente entendido como casais podiam passar horas se beijando na sala comunal. Nos últimos dias, ela começara a entender.

Draco estava ficando cada vez mais irritado na biblioteca. Theresa havia dito que o voluntariado seria uma boa maneira de estar a frente dos demais concorrentes quando a vaga de emprego surgisse, mas havia se passado mais de um mês e ainda não havia nenhuma vaga. Ele gostaria de deixar o voluntariado, mas... não tinha muitos com o que preencher as horas enquanto Hermione estava no trabalho.

Ele reclamava mentalmente. No entanto, fazia o possível para ser útil e aprender o que pudesse. Ele sabia que, por mais que seu voluntariado o ajudasse, ainda havia muito que não sabia sobre como o mundo trouxa funcionava e estava preocupado que isso fosse um fator negativo contra ele.

Finalmente, na última semana de janeiro, a Sra. Smith chamou a equipe e os voluntários.

\- Como alguns de vocês devem saber, eu trabalho nesta biblioteca há 45 anos. Eu odeio deixá-la enquanto ainda posso colocar um livro na prateleira, mas chegou a hora. O computador não é da minha época e é hora de outros carregarem a tocha. Gostaria de anunciar que Theresa Briggs assumirá o cargo de bibliotecária-chefe.

\- Obrigada, Edith - disse Theresa. - Lamentamos vê-la partir, mas espero que eu consiga deixá-la orgulhosa. Temos uma coisinha para você aqui. - Ela puxou um carrinho de livros e revelou um bolo sobre ele. - Sentiremos a sua falta.

Draco fez o possível para parecer educadamente triste ao ver a velhinha encerrando seu ciclo na biblioteca. Ele ficou um pouco irritado ao descobrir que ela continuaria a trabalhar por mais uma semana de modo a garantir que Theresa pudesse administrar o local adequadamente. E então Theresa procuraria um substituto para o seu cargo antigo. Era um começo.

* * *

A Gemialidades Weasley não estava muito cheia naquela noite, então Hermione estava testando alguns dos feitiços no espelho. Havia chegado a um acordo com Jorge de que o melhor curso de ação seria experimentar cada um dos elementos separadamente e depois combiná-los. Naquele dia, eles trabalhavam no aspecto visual.

\- Jorge. Quero ver Jorge Weasley - disse ela, batendo no espelho.

\- Bem, eu posso te ver - disse Jorge, olhando para o espelho em sua mão. - Você consegue me ver?

Ele fez uma careta com a língua para fora. Estava sentado apenas a alguns metros dela. O alcance era outra coisa que eles precisavam aprimorar.

\- Não, apenas meu próprio reflexo - disse Hermione.

\- Falando no seu reflexo... O que é isso no seu pescoço? - ele perguntou com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Hermione inclinou o espelho para ter uma visão melhor de si mesma.

\- O quê? Oh.

Ela se sentiu corar. Draco havia deixado uma marca em seu pescoço. Jorge riu.

\- Quem é o sortudo? - Ele esperou que ela respondesse e depois balançou a cabeça, respondendo sua própria pergunta. - Eu nem preciso perguntar isso. Eu pude ver seus rostos no Natal.

Ela levantou a cabeça e estava prestes a negar, mas as palavras morreram em seus lábios. Por que negaria? Ela se perguntou se Draco negaria o relacionamento deles ou a abandonaria quando chegasse a hora de voltar ao mundo bruxo. Bem, a culpa era dele por deixar uma marca no pescoço dela - não importando o quanto Hermione tivesse apreciado o momento. Ela tentou encontrar um pouco de dignidade para responder.

\- Sim. Draco e eu estamos nos vendo.

O ruivo bufou.

\- Você não ganha uma marca dessa no pescoço vendo alguém.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Se você quer que eu seja mais específica, Draco e eu costumamos jantar e nos beijarmos muito. Não achava que você se importaria com os detalhes.

Jorge levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

\- Eu não sou mamãe ou Rony. Não estou aqui para oferecer palestras. Só para zombar um pouco de você.

\- Nossa, isso é muito melhor - ela respondeu secamente.

Verdadeiramente, tinha sido melhor. A última coisa que Hermione queria naquele momento era qualquer tipo de palestra. Ela achou improvável que Jorge contasse a alguém, mas mesmo assim decidiu informar Draco que o relacionamento deles não era mais um segredo.

* * *

Na noite de quarta-feira, Draco estava de folga. Ele e Hermione iriam jantar no apartamento dela. Mesmo após terem pintado sua sala e cozinha, o apartamento dela ainda se parecia mais com um lar do que o seu. Ela cozinharia e ele havia prometido levar a sobremesa.

Draco bateu à porta dela durante vários minutos. Depois de um tempo ela abriu, sorrindo.

\- Acabei de chegar. Ainda nem comecei a preparar o jantar. - Ela ainda vestia suas roupas de trabalho.

\- Tudo bem. Podemos comer torta no jantar - disse ele, levantando o saco de papel que havia trazido.

\- Não, mas você pode começar a cozinhar enquanto eu me troco. Ainda sinto cheiro de asas de besouro moídas e de pólvora. E mesmo que você esteja prestes a dizer que isso não o incomoda, certamente está me incomodando.

Ela o deixou olhando para ela enquanto desaparecia em seu quarto.

Ele suspirou e começou a vasculhar a geladeira para ver o que poderia cozinhar. Enquanto ele começava a preparar algo, Hermione tomou um banho. Ela vestiu jeans e camiseta e voltou descalça para a cozinha.

\- O jantar está pronto?

\- Bem, poderia estar se eu tivesse tido alguma ajuda - ele falou, olhando-a como se esperasse simpatia.

Ela não ofereceu nenhuma, mas passou a preparar uma bebida.

\- Suponho que posso esperar mais alguns minutos.

Não demorou muito para o jantar estar pronto (com a ajuda de Hermione) e eles se sentaram à mesa para se atualizarem sobre seus dias recentes. Draco contou a Hermione que finalmente iria surgir uma vaga na biblioteca. Hermione contou a ele sobre as poções venenosas que fizera naquele dia. Enquanto ela falava, colocou o cabelo atrás do ombro, vendo se ele notava a marca.

Depois de um tempo, ela concluiu que ele provavelmente não perceberia.

\- Bem, Jorge é mais observador que você, eu acho. - Ele olhou para ela inocentemente e ela sabia que ele estava apenas fingindo não perceber, esperando que ela dissesse algo primeiro. Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Bem, nós fomos descobertos e a culpa é toda sua - ela disse.

Draco estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e cuidadosamente acariciou o pescoço dela, como se pudesse gentilmente retirar a marca. Hermione gostou de seu toque e inclinou a cabeça para o lado por um momento antes de lhe dar um olhar severo novamente. Draco suspirou e soltou a mão.

\- Como ele recebeu a notícia?

\- Ele não pareceu surpreso ou julgador. Foi realmente a melhor reação que poderíamos esperar. Eu não acho que ele intencionalmente irá contar a alguém, mas... - ela encolheu os ombros. – se há alguma pessoa que você não queria que soubesse sobre nós, como sua mãe, ou... alguém, agora pode ser um bom momento para reavaliar o que estamos fazendo.

Ela estava sentada com a postura impecável e olhava para ele com bastante seriedade. Uma coisa era o relacionamento entre eles, que evoluíra de uma amizade nos últimos meses para um relacionamento mais íntimo nas últimas semanas. Outra coisa era trazê-lo à tona. Ambos estavam tentando se esconderem do mundo bruxo nos últimos seis meses - não que Draco tivesse muita escolha sobre aquilo.

Ele olhou para ela com uma careta, tentando analisar suas palavras.

\- Você acha que eu terei vergonha quando minha mãe descobrir que estou saindo com você? Francamente, isso não é da conta dela.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele parecia um pouco descontente.

\- Hermione. Hermione, eu refleti bastante sobre o que minha mãe diria quando descobrisse que estamos nos vendo. A menos que você esteja planejando terminar comigo hoje à noite, ela descobrirá em algum momento. Eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu não me importo nem um pouco sobre o que ela irá pensar sobre isso. Eu cheguei a essa conclusão antes mesmo de te convidar para sair. Todos os outros... - Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos. - Não estou preocupado com o que dirão sobre mim. Seja o que for, eu provavelmente mereço depois de tudo o que fiz nos últimos anos. - Ele estremeceu. Algumas lembranças nunca desapareceriam. - Mas você não merece as coisas que eles podem dizer. Eu quase não te chamei pra sair comigo por esse motivo. Eu pensei que você poderia preferir se esquecer de mim quando minha sentença terminasse. Eu não te culparia. - Ele suspirou. - A Weaslete provavelmente já adivinhou ou vai adivinhar em breve, a propósito. Ela viu meu papel de resoluções do Ano Novo. Convidar você para sair comigo era a primeira coisa da lista.

Antes que Draco percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Hermione largou o garfo e o abraçou. Ele continuou falando entre seus cabelos, mas achou difícil soltar as palavras através da pressão esmagadora em seu peito.

\- Escreva para minha mãe hoje à noite e conte a ela, se quiser. Escreva para os Weasley. Se você estiver disposta, conte para quem quiser.

Não tinha sido uma decisão momentânea. Draco havia pensado sobre aquilo cuidadosamente nas últimas semanas, junto a pensamentos que o perseguiam há mais tempo. No início de sua sentença, ele havia se consolado com o fato de que seria apenas temporário e que tudo voltaria ao normal uma vez que ele recuperasse sua magia, mas, francamente, não era verdade. Atualmente, ele podia admitir que não era nem um pouco verdade. Apesar de ter se enfurecido com as pessoas que não o procuraram durante seu tempo de angústia, ele agora duvidava que quisesse qualquer tipo de relacionamento com aquelas pessoas quando voltasse ao mundo bruxo. E embora ele tivesse se apegado a sua mansão quando se viu trancado em seu apartamento de um quarto, ele tinha certeza de que jamais seria capaz de conciliar o pesadelo em que a mansão se tornara com a casa de sua infância. E mais do que qualquer outra coisa, as coisas não voltariam a serem as mesmas em agosto porque, francamente, ele não era mais a mesma pessoa.

Draco ficou feliz por não precisar encontrar as palavras para explicar tudo. Hermione apenas o abraçou, seu peito pressionado contra o dele.

Ele acariciou seus cabelos.

\- Diga ao Potter. Diga a qualquer um que você quiser. Desculpe-me se você ainda não estava pronta para revelarmos nosso relacionamento...

\- Não tenho certeza se eu estava pronta hoje à tarde. Mas agora eu estou - disse ela.

Hermione o beijou profundamente nos lábios. Seis meses era muito tempo. Talvez as coisas funcionassem. Talvez não. Mas havia séculos que ela não se sentia tão feliz como se sentiu naquela noite. Depois de abandonarem o que restava do jantar, eles passaram um bom tempo no sofá, simplesmente desfrutando do momento e se beijando.


	31. Situações

**Capítulo 31: Situações**

* * *

Draco se sentia nervoso enquanto se preparava para a entrevista de emprego. Ele não era o mais instruído para aquela posição. Ele não tinha influência. Ninguém lhe daria a vaga por causa de sua aparência incrivelmente agradável. Deveria conseguir aquele emprego por mérito próprio e não tinha certeza de que estava qualificado o suficiente para isso. Respirou fundo.

Voltou a estudar mentalmente as perguntas que poderiam ser feitas, de acordo com Hermione. Precisava apenas ser charmoso, não dizer nada estúpido e não revelar as partes importantes de sua vida que não podiam ser explicadas. Ele supôs que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. _Teria_ que dar certo. Ele estava cansado de carregar comida e pratos de outras pessoas durante a noite toda e mal via Hermione.

Depois de lançar um último olhar no espelho, Draco saiu de seu apartamento e foi em direção à biblioteca, continuando a revisar possíveis perguntas em sua mente. Suas mãos estavam suadas dentro das luvas quando chegou ao local.

A biblioteca estava silenciosa quando ele entrou. Após questionar a um funcionário, ele foi direcionado a uma sala em que nunca esteve antes. Ele estava adiantado, mas achava que era melhor chegar cedo do que tarde. A porta estava fechada. Como fora instruído, sentou-se em uma cadeira na antessala e esperou. Conseguia escutar o som das pessoas conversando do outro lado da porta, mas ele não conseguia entender o que estavam dizendo.

Sentindo-se tolo por estar dentro de um ambiente fechado com casaco e luvas, Draco cuidadosamente tirou ambos e enfiou as luvas no bolso do casaco, dobrando-o sobre o braço da cadeira. E esperou.

Pareceu passar uma eternidade antes que a porta se abrisse. Ele fez o possível para parecer indiferente quando uma jovem alegre e com aparência profissional se despedia de quem quer que fosse que estivesse dentro da sala. Ela parecia satisfeita consigo mesma. Draco se questionou internamente se deveria se levantar e anunciar sua presença, mas em pouco tempo um homem idoso que ele nunca havia visto saiu da sala.

\- Draco Malfoy?

\- Esse sou eu - ele disse.

Quis se chutar. _Esse sou eu_. Salazar, era melhor que seu cérebro começasse a trabalhar em breve.

\- Bem, entre, é melhor começarmos - disse o homem, voltando à sala sem lançar um segundo olhar a Draco.

Draco se levantou da cadeira e o seguiu, depois de levar meio segundo alisando sua camisa e calça. Havia uma cadeira à sua frente e três outros assentos atrás da mesa. Theresa estava lá, assim como o velho e outra mulher que Draco reconheceu de vista.

Theresa começou a entrevista, apresentando os outros dois. Draco apertou as mãos deles, apresentando-se.

A outra mulher, que se apresentara como Marissa Tommes, começou a fazer-lhe as perguntas.

\- Conte-nos sobre você.

A mente de Draco ficou em branco por um momento. Bruxo? Não. Sonserina? Merda, não. Loiro? Era seguro dizer, mas estúpido. _Palavras, cara, encontre as palavras_, ele se repreendeu. Como Hermione havia sugerido que ele se apresentasse?

\- Bem, eu não tenho certeza se há muito a dizer, na verdade. Eu me saí bem o suficiente na escola, mas realmente não havia escolhido uma área, então não fui para a universidade depois que terminei o ensino médio. Eu trabalhei durante os últimos meses, enquanto tentava decidir o que gostaria de estudar. Comecei a ser voluntário aqui na biblioteca há pouco mais de um mês. Eu realmente gostei de me voluntariar aqui. É algo que me interessa. Algo que vale a pena.

Ele se perguntou se falara demais ou de menos. Observou Marissa assentir levemente. O homem idoso, Earl, fez a próxima pergunta:

\- Como você provavelmente observou no anúncio da vaga, esta posição exige que você seja organizado e capaz de prestar atenção em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Temos muitos livros e estamos sempre introduzindo novos programas de leitura. Como você se mantém organizado?

Draco sorriu.

\- Bem, eu sou um grande fã de agendas. Se tudo estiver anotado, é mais fácil manter a ordem. Farei o possível para aprender qualquer sistema organizacional que esteja em vigor e, se não houver nenhum, farei todo o possível para criá-lo.

\- E se as coisas estiverem um caos?

\- Você pode me dar um exemplo?

\- A seção infantil. Mesmo com um atendente em tempo integral na sala de leitura infantil, é quase impossível mantê-la organizada durante as férias, quando todas as escolas estão fechadas. A entonação de sua voz deixou poucas dúvidas de que Earl não aprovava bagunças (e nem crianças, tampouco).

O sorriso congelado de Draco caiu de seu rosto e ele mordeu o interior do lábio em um momento em concentração.

\- Basta encontrar uma maneira de recompensá-los por fazerem o que é certo. As crianças que colocarem todos os livros de volta ao local correto ganham uma estrela na parede ou... ou algo assim.

Surgiu um leve sorriso no rosto de Theresa.

\- É uma boa ideia. Estamos começando a transferir as fichas dos cartões de papel para um sistema informatizado. Quanta experiência você tem com computadores? E quão bem você aprende algo novo?

Depois daquele pequeno voto de confiança, Draco se sentiu um pouco melhor. Seu sorriso estava de volta e ele sentiu que não estava mais deixando transparecer qualquer nervosismo em sua voz.

\- Bem, eu tenho trabalhado um pouco com os novos sistemas daqui, ajudando com os códigos e a digitalização. Também concluí uma aula introdutória sobre os conceitos básicos do computador e da Internet. Acho que aprendo coisas novas rapidamente. Dê-me uma tarefa e irei encontrar uma maneira de executá-la e a executarei bem.

\- Vejo que você só teve um emprego, no qual ainda está atualmente empregado. Gostaria de comentar seu breve histórico de trabalho e por que deseja deixar seu atual emprego depois de apenas alguns meses? Haverá uma boa dose de treinamento e confiança envolvida nessa posição, portanto não desejo treinar outra pessoa daqui a alguns meses - Marissa lhe disse.

\- Como já mencionei, acabei de terminar meus exames no ensino médio. Demorei alguns meses para conseguir um emprego, mas estou firme lá desde que comecei. Sinta-se à vontade para ligar ao meu gerente e pedir referências, se quiser. No entanto, o horário de trabalho é terrível - noites e finais de semana. Não há tempo para ver as pessoas que são importantes para mim. Essa é a principal razão pela qual tenho procurado outro trabalho.

Houve outra rodada de acenos de cabeça e alguns dos entrevistadores fizeram anotações. As perguntas continuaram por mais alguns minutos. Finalmente, chegaram à última pergunta.

\- E o que faz de você o melhor candidato para esta vaga?

Draco engoliu em seco. Por que ele? Por que ele ao invés de outra pessoa? Porque ele queria muito.

\- Quero muito este trabalho. Quero um emprego em que eu possa trabalhar durante horas adequadas, de modo a ser capaz de construir uma vida com as pessoas que são importantes para mim. Por que esse trabalho? - Ele fez uma pausa. - Porque eu trabalharia duro. Porque eu sou uma das pessoas mais adaptáveis que você já conheceu. Sou organizado. Como sou voluntário aqui há semanas, estou familiarizado com o funcionamento, as regras, as rotinas. Sem sombras de dúvidas, eu posso fazer isso e, mais importante, posso fazê-lo bem.

Mais acenos, mais anotações nas folhas.

\- Obrigado pelo seu tempo. Devemos ter uma resposta na próxima semana.

Ao sair, Draco viu outro jovem sentado na cadeira do lado de fora do escritório. Mais concorrência. Ótimo. Encolhendo os ombros no casaco, ele recompôs sua postura e começou a caminhada para casa. Ele teria algum tempo para relaxar e se trocar antes de ir para o restaurante. Como era quinta-feira, não haveria tantos clientes. Pelo menos ele esperava que não.

* * *

Hermione bocejou sobre sua leitura. Belby havia lhe entregado meia dúzia de livros de sua biblioteca (com anotações pessoais nas margens) sobre transformações de lobisomens e tudo o que era conhecido sobre eles. Algumas das leituras eram horríveis. Havia ilustrações que mostravam como alguns ossos mudavam de forma ou se quebravam durante o processo de transformação. Ele havia lhe dito que ela precisava entender tudo aquilo se tivesse o menor desejo de criar novas poções para melhorar aquela condição. Ele não disse a palavra "cura", mesmo sabendo que esse era o propósito dela.

Hermione havia estudado a maior parte do primeiro livro no início da semana e agora se dedicava ao segundo. Belby a aconselhou a fazer anotações, mas em folhas de pergaminho separadas - ele não queria as anotações dela se misturando às dele.

Deixando o livro de lado, Hermione levantou-se para fazer um chá. Era tarde, mas ela havia dito a Draco que ficaria acordada até que ele chegasse do restaurante. Queria saber como tinha sido a entrevista. Ela preparou sua xícara de chá (e uma para Draco). Havia acabado de se sentar novamente quando ouviu uma batida à porta. Levantando-se, foi até a porta e abriu.

Draco parecia exausto. Seu cabelo, antes cuidadosamente penteado, caíra na testa. O jantar de outra pessoa estava em sua camisa. Mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto quando a viu.

Ignorando o molho vermelho sobre a roupa dele, Hermione o beijou. Depois de algum tempo, eles entraram no apartamento e Hermione lhe disse:

\- Então, conte-me como foi. Há chá para você no balcão.

Enquanto pegava o chá, Draco olhou por cima do ombro para a namorada, que já havia se acomodado no sofá. Ela estava impaciente.

\- Nem mesmo um olá primeiro? Apenas "dê-me as notícias, aí está o seu chá"? - ele perguntou com tristeza fingida.

Hermione riu.

\- Você já recebeu o seu olá bem ali na porta e eu estou encarando este livro há horas. Se você não me divertir, irei adormecer. Então. Notícias.

Ele pegou seu chá no balcão e se juntou a ela no sofá, sentando-se perto o suficiente para que seus joelhos se tocassem, embora suas mãos estivessem enroladas em volta da xícara.

\- Bem, acho que correu tudo de modo esperado. Eu estava preparado para a maioria das perguntas. Não sei quantas pessoas eles estão entrevistando. Havia alguém lá antes de mim e alguém esperando quando eu saí.

Eles ficaram conversaram por um longo tempo - Hermione queria saber todos os detalhes. Ela estava curiosa sobre o processo de entrevista de emprego, pois nunca tinha realmente participado de uma (exceto a entrevista para seu aprendizado com Belby, que dificilmente poderia ser considerada um processo normal de entrevista, já que o homem era excêntrico, para dizer o mínimo).

Quando ele terminou de lhe contar sobre a entrevista, Hermione contou a ele sobre seu dia e a leitura que estava fazendo para Belby. Seu chá já havia acabado e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro de Draco. Um dos braços dele estava ao redor dela. O outro ainda segurava o chá. Ele não queria se levantar, mas havia aprendido que uma mancha como aquela precisava ser lavada rapidamente, a menos que não se importasse em jogar a peça no lixo. Quem imaginou que seria uma boa ideia obrigar os garçons a usarem camisas brancas? Ele brincou com os cabelos dela. Sair daquele sofá parecia esforço demais.

Ainda assim, tinha que ser feito. Draco a beijou na testa.

\- Obrigado por me esperar - disse em voz baixa, levantando-se e levando as duas xícaras para a pia.

Bocejando, Hermione olhou para cima.

\- Hmm? Oh, a qualquer hora. - Ela sorriu.

\- Você parece exausta. Vá para a cama. Já é tarde.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- É tarde para nós dois e você está de pé há horas.

\- Bem, eu ainda estou fresco como uma rosa - disse ele - exceto por essa grande parte do jantar de um velho estampando minha camisa. Tenho que lavá-la antes de dormir. A menos que...

Ele olhou esperançosamente para Hermione que riu, levantando-se e indo em direção à cozinha.

\- Sem magia. Eu já lhe disse que não irei quebrar sua liberdade condicional. Se eu fizesse isso, começaria a pensar que você só me quer por causa da minha varinha.

\- Nunca – disse ele, colocando a mão sobre o coração. Ela colocou a mão em cima da dele e ele a puxou para perto, beijando-a até que ambos estivessem respirando com dificuldade. Ela descansou-se contra Draco e ele se recostou no balcão.

\- Você não facilita dizer adeus.

\- Não é para ser fácil mesmo - disse ela.

Ele riu.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

Ela roçou os lábios levemente contra os dele.

\- Tudo bem. E eu deveria ir dormir.

Eles ficaram na cozinha por mais algum tempo antes de seguirem caminhos separados. Draco passou quase vinte minutos tentando tirar a mancha da camisa. Ele recordou seu horário de trabalho nas próximas semanas. É _claro_ que iria trabalhar no Dia dos Namorados. E tinha que ser logo em um sábado. Ele teria que inventar algo para fazer com Hermione durante a parte do dia ou reagendar o Dia dos Namorados para outra noite. Finalmente, ele ficou mais ou menos satisfeito com a camisa (agora só tinha uma mancha rosa levemente detectável) e a pendurou no banheiro para secar. Verificou a tigela de água de Xavier, que o beliscou carinhosamente.

Após ter realizado todas as tarefas necessárias, ele foi para a cama.

* * *

O resto da semana decorreu sem surpresas e Draco e Hermione passaram algum tempo juntos durante o final de semana. Draco esperou ansiosamente pelo resultado de sua entrevista. Enquanto isso, continuou como voluntário na biblioteca. Theresa havia lhe dito em termos inequívocos que ela não poderia lhe dizer nada sobre os resultados das entrevistas. Assim como todos os outros entrevistados, ele simplesmente teria que esperar até que recebesse uma ligação. Ela o advertiu que muitas pessoas enviavam currículos e sequer eram chamados para uma entrevista.

Ele realmente queria conseguir o emprego.

Theresa lhe passou uma tarefa e desapareceu. Smith finalmente se fora e ela estava pronta para começar a realizar algumas mudanças.

Draco suspirou. Ele cortava estrelas amarelas de papel. A tesoura não era sua amiga. Quem usaria uma ferramenta tão bárbara quando existiam feitiços para aquilo? Evidentemente trouxas. E ele. Fez o possível para acertar os cantos pontiagudos, mas suspeitou que elas não ficariam tão boas assim.

Ele queria desistir e ir para casa, mas... talvez ainda houvesse alguma chance de conseguir o emprego, então continuou cortando estrelas para a parede da seção infantil. Suspirou. Ele e suas ideias brilhantes.

* * *

Uma semana após a entrevista, Draco se preparava para o voluntariado na biblioteca quando seu celular tocou. Ele sabia que Hermione já estaria em Belby. Ninguém mais tinha aquele número. Exceto... ele rapidamente tirou o telefone do bolso.

\- Olá?

\- Por favor, posso falar com Draco Malfoy?

\- Sou eu.

\- Aqui é Marissa, da biblioteca. Eu estou ligando para falar sobre a nossa vaga de emprego que você se candidatou.

\- Sim? - Ele mal respirou.

\- Gostaríamos de te contratar. Você pode começar na segunda-feira?

\- Com certeza - disse ele, sem hesitar.

\- Se você vier hoje ou amanhã à biblioteca, poderemos preencher toda a sua papelada.

\- Eu irei hoje.

Mal encerrou a chamada antes de sair pela porta. Ele ainda segurava o telefone na mão. Ligar para Hermione? Dizer a ela pessoalmente? Ele lhe diria à noite. Voltou ao seu apartamento, rabiscou uma nota e colocou debaixo da porta dela.

* * *

Hermione chegou em casa exausta. Ela realmente desejava que George não vendesse poções de amor. Não havia nada de bom nelas. Feitiços Patenteados para Devanear? Eram itens extraordinários. Mas as poções do amor realmente não faziam sentido, mesmo que fossem vendidas apenas para maiores de idade.

O Dia dos Namorados estava quase chegando. Eles não tinham inventado nenhum produto novo para a ocasião, mas todos os produtos do ano anterior estavam vendendo bem. Os espelhos de chamada progrediam, mas ainda havia um longo caminho a percorrer.

Ela colocou a bolsa na mesa da cozinha e começou a preparar o jantar. Foi só quando se levantou para lavar a louça que notou um bilhete perto da porta. Ela o abriu.

_Por favor, espere-me acordada esta noite. Vejo você quando sair do trabalho._

Hermione esperava que fossem boas notícias. Mas se fossem boas, ele teria dito no bilhete, certo? E se fossem más notícias... Hermione se repreendeu. Tinha que serem boas.

Para se distrair, ela pegou o próximo livro de Belby sobre licantropia. Ela se forçaria a estudar por algumas horas e então talvez se entregasse a um romance ou a um banho de banheira.

Quando Hermione não pôde mais encarar a escrita apertada de Belby nas margens do livro, ela esfregou as têmporas e, com um movimento da varinha, abriu a torneira da banheira. Enquanto enchia, ela pegou um livro da estante e se acomodou para relaxar.

* * *

Draco bateu à porta e, meio instante depois, Hermione a abriu. Ela usava uma camiseta larga e calça de moletom.

\- Olá - disse ela.

\- Ei.

Ela captou algo em seu tom.

\- Qual é o problema?

Draco suspirou, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

\- Eu consegui o emprego.

Os olhos de Hermione se iluminaram.

\- Isso é fantástico! Por que parece que alguém colocou uma corda em volta do seu pescoço? Se você não quer o emprego, não precisa aceitá-lo - ela pegou a mão dele.

\- Eu quero o emprego. Fui informar ao meu gerente que hoje seria minha última noite. Então nós poderíamos sair no sábado. - Ele se sentiu melhor com ela segurando sua mão. - Ele me disse algo como _avisar com duas semanas de antecedência_. Isso deve ser algum tipo de piada, certo?

Hermione olhou para ele com simpatia e apertou a mão dele.

\- Draco... isso é normal. Eu não sei sobre o mundo bruxo, mas, no mundo trouxa, você precisa avisar a seu empregador que está deixando o emprego com no mínimo duas semanas de antecedência, para que ele possa encontrar um substituto. Eu assumi que funcionasse da mesma forma no mundo bruxo, embora eu nunca tenha investigado. - Ela franziu a testa, pensativa.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu nunca tive um emprego. E meus pais não trabalhavam da forma tradicional. Jamais pensei nisso.

\- Bem, agora é uma boa hora para pensar. - Ela o puxou gentilmente e eles se sentaram juntos no sofá.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, olhando para o chão.

\- O que acontece se eu simplesmente não aparecer no restaurante amanhã?

Hermione passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

\- Bem, se a notícia chegasse a seus novos empregadores, eles poderiam não enxergar sua atitude com bons olhos. Se as coisas não dessem certo na biblioteca, o restaurante provavelmente não o aceitaria de volta. Você também teria dificuldade de encontrar outro emprego, pois o restaurante não te daria uma boa referência.

\- Mais duas semanas?

\- Mais duas semanas - ela confirmou.

Ele descansou a cabeça no ombro dela.

\- Eu queria te levar para sair no Dia dos Namorados, mas, em vez disso, terei que trabalhar.

\- Ei, você conseguiu o emprego. Haverá outros fins de semana. E em duas semanas, quando você começar a trabalhar apenas na biblioteca, poderemos ficar juntos em qualquer noite que quisermos. - disse ela, beijando-o na bochecha.

Ele suspirou, satisfeito por estar ali com ela.

\- Eu iria voltar vitorioso para casa hoje à noite. Consegui o emprego. Planejava trazer uma garrafa de vinho. – Ele suspirou - Mais duas semanas.

\- Você vai sobreviver a mais duas semanas e eu também - disse ela com firmeza. -Enquanto isso, conte-me tudo sobre o trabalho.

Draco se animou quando começou a contar-lhe sobre o novo emprego e eles ficaram entrelaçados no sofá por mais algumas horas durante aquela noite.

* * *

_N/T: curtiram o capítulo? Deixem um comentário me contando o que acharam, ok? Obrigadaaaa!_


	32. Tropeçando

**Capítulo 32: Tropeçando**

* * *

Hermione se oferecera para planejar o Dia dos Namorados - ela realmente não precisava de nada luxuoso, apenas queria passar um dia com Draco - mas ele insistiu que já tinha tudo esquematizado e que queria surpreendê-la novamente.

Ela não pôde deixar de admitir o quão bom era estar com alguém que queria planejar as coisas. Surpreendê-la. Fazê-la se sentir especial. Ela não precisava lidar com toda a parte romântica sozinha. Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho usando calças e um suéter. Vestiu o casaco, sabendo que Draco chegaria a qualquer momento. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Finalmente experimentara a poção que Narcisa havia lhe dado. Ela tinha que admitir, seus cabelos estavam macios. Ela não estava convencida de que gostava do reflexo que via no espelho. O cabelo dela estava brilhante e liso, emoldurando as laterais de seu rosto. Supôs que aquele cabelo a deixava mais convencionalmente bonita, porém... não se parecia com ela.

Ela foi salva de suas reflexões sobre autoaceitação por uma batida à porta. Lá estava Draco, carregando uma pequena caixa de chocolates em forma de coração em uma mão e uma única rosa na outra. Ele estudara a cultura popular trouxa da melhor maneira possível - observando as vitrines das lojas e a televisão - e determinara que aqueles eram os presentes apropriados para aquela data. Ele ficara horrorizado ao descobrir o custo de um buquê de rosas como Hermione merecia, então tudo o que pôde pagar tinha sido uma única rosa. Não era tão diferente do mundo bruxo, embora ele tenha declarado mais tarde que não era tão bom quanto o chocolate da Dedos de Mel, o qual ele conseguiria comprar para Hermione... dentro de cinco meses e meio.

No momento, no entanto, Draco estendeu os itens em suas mãos, a boca entreaberta, encarando os cabelos de Hermione.

\- Vai voltar ao normal... daqui a algumas semanas... eu acho - disse ela pegando a rosa e os chocolates que ele lhe entregava.

Ele estendeu a mão agora livre e, com ternura, passou um dedo sobre os cabelos dela. Estavam macios. Os cabelos dela caíam em seus ombros. Mas... simplesmente não se parecia com ela. Talvez fosse mais pela incerteza em seu rosto do que pela mudança nos cabelos.

\- Se você não gosta, aos poucos ele voltará ao normal e você se parecerá novamente com você. Está legal. Mas você fica mais bonita com um sorriso no rosto. Você se parece mais com a minha Hermione quando tem um sorriso no rosto e o cabelo espetado em todas as direções.

O rosto de Hermione se abriu em um sorriso e ela o beijou (com muito entusiasmo, visto que estavam na porta). Parecia que ele preferia deixá-la confortável com sua aparência do que incentivá-la a atender um padrão de beleza artificial. Simplesmente o tipo de homem que ela sempre havia esperado encontrar. Eles realmente existiam. Quem diria?

Draco aprofundou o beijo, lábios nos lábios, provocando-a com sua língua e dentes. Quando eles fizeram uma pausa para respirar, Hermione perguntou:

\- Você prefere ficar aqui ao invés de sairmos?

Ele notou um brilho provocante em seus olhos.

\- A ideia me tenta, mas tive o trabalho de planejar um Dia dos Namorados trouxa para você, sabe? Seria uma pena desperdiçar meu trabalho duro. Ainda assim... - Ele olhou por cima do ombro dela. O sofá.

\- Oh não, você não pode desperdiçar seu trabalho duro - ela repetiu. - Vou colocar isso na água e poderemos ir - disse ela, sorrindo.

Alguns minutos depois, eles saíram. Como era de se esperar, os planos de Draco não saíram... bem, não saíram de acordo com o planejado.

Haviam colocado cartazes na biblioteca anunciando patinação no gelo no Dia dos Namorados. A localização parecia pitoresca. Theresa havia passado a impressão de que era algo fácil de fazer, olhando os pôsteres com um pouco de nostalgia. Parecia tão simples... Certamente era algo que Hermione provavelmente já havia feito e que ele faria sem problemas. Suas costas machucadas e as pernas doloridas não concordaram com isso mais tarde.

Ele deveria ter percebido que estava condenado quando, ao pegarem seus patins, Hermione o olhou surpresa.

\- Eu não sabia que você patinava no gelo.

\- Todo mundo não pode? - ele disse, sentindo uma leve sensação de pavor no estômago.

Talvez tenha sido uma má ideia. Ele olhou para os patins de couro duvidosamente, examinando a lâmina afiada no solado. Aqueles calçados eram surpreendentemente pesados.

\- Eu não patino há muitos anos. Mas tenho certeza de que não esqueci como fazê-lo.

Quando os dois estavam calçados, Hermione se levantou. Ela deu alguns passos com cuidado e virou-se para Draco, ainda sentado no banco. Ela estendeu sua mão. Instável, ele se levantou e deu alguns passos. Seus pés estavam pesados, mas não era tão ruim.

\- Vamos lá, vamos para o gelo - Hermione ofereceu, ainda segurando a mão dele.

O que se seguiu foi provavelmente uma das manhãs mais embaraçosas da vida de Draco. Na primeira vez em que ele caiu de bunda, Hermione disse que era completamente normal. Na segunda vez, ela sugeriu que ele tentasse se apoiar na parede e eles seguiriam pelas bordas. Na terceira vez, ela fez o possível para não rir, mas falhou. A visão de Draco Malfoy, com o rosto vermelho e espalhado pelo gelo era um pouco demais para ela. Seus cabelos tinham caído nos olhos e ele olhou furioso para a pista, como se pudesse derreter o gelo com o olhar.

\- Você quer ir embora? - ela ofereceu.

\- Não. Eu vou fazer isso - disse ele, rangendo os dentes e se levantando novamente. Ele _faria_ aquilo.

Hermione não era uma grande patinadora, mas ela conseguiu dar uma volta na pista sem cair naquele dia. Algumas vezes ela se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu se firmar novamente.

Depois de cerca de meia hora, Draco conseguiu dar uma volta pela pista sem cair ou sem se segurar em nada. Eles ficaram no gelo um pouco mais, apenas para Draco provar a si mesmo que podia, antes de entregar alegremente seus patins e encontrarem um lugar para café e sanduíches. Feliz Dia dos namorados.

* * *

Na segunda de manhã, Draco estava pronto para seu primeiro dia como funcionário da biblioteca. Ele ainda teria que trabalhar no restaurante naquela noite, mas em duas semanas estaria trabalhando apenas durante o dia.

Ele estava terminando o café quando alguém bateu na porta. Era Hermione.

\- Você não precisa se encontrar com Belby?

\- Sim, mas eu queria te desejar boa sorte. Fiz um almoço para você - disse ela, segurando um saco de papel marrom. – É seu primeiro dia oficial. Não sei o que é realmente tradicional, mas achei que você poderia gostar disso, então fui em frente e fiz.

Ele sorriu. Ela estava balbuciando. Ele se inclinou pela porta e a beijou.

\- Obrigado.

Hermione deu um sorriso e saiu.

Draco foi para a biblioteca. Ao chegar lá, descobriu que Theresa estava no caixa. Ela sintetizou o básico sobre o procedimento de entrada e saída, assim como o registro de suas horas trabalhadas, e começou a explicar suas funções. Ele desejou ter trazido papel e caneta.

Theresa forneceu-lhe explicações por mais ou menos uma hora. Como havia poucos leitores, ela foi cuidar de seus outros deveres depois que ele entendera o básico.

Draco esperou na recepção, inspecionando as várias gavetas e descobrindo onde as coisas estavam. Pelo menos ninguém iria derrubar comida nele ali. Ele estremeceu ao pensar que iria trabalhar oito horas completas na biblioteca e outras oito horas em pé no restaurante. Mas logo, aquilo terminaria. Poderia passar qualquer noite que quisesse com Hermione.

A biblioteca não ficou vazia por muito tempo. Antes que Draco percebesse o que estava acontecendo, havia surgido mais de uma dúzia de crianças pequenas e um professor de aparência atormentada em pé em sua frente. Em pouco tempo, ele tentava registrar livros o mais rápido possível, enquanto reprimia um gemido ao ver a sala de leitura infantil. Livros. Livros por toda parte. Ele não conseguia decidir se queria que Theresa voltasse imediatamente para ajudá-lo ou se esperava que ela ficasse ocupada onde quer que estivesse até que tudo se acalmasse novamente.

* * *

Hermione tinha chegado em casa mais cedo. Ela sabia que Draco mal teria tempo entre a biblioteca e o restaurante e queria surpreendê-lo. Ela havia preparado um sanduíche saudável para ele. O vinho teria que esperar até depois de seu turno no restaurante.

Ela colocou um bilhete por debaixo da porta pedindo que ele fosse ao seu apartamento quando chegasse em casa. Ela esperava que o primeiro dia na biblioteca não fosse muito assustador. Seu próprio dia não tinha sido ruim. Ela e Jorge foram capazes de replicar a funcionalidade dos antigos espelhos de Tiago e Sirius, o que por si só já era um bom produto. Porém ainda não haviam conseguido criar nenhum tipo de rede que permitisse a qualquer espelho se conectar a outro. Eles precisavam decidir se o que já tinham era bom o suficiente ou se iriam continuar trabalhando no produto.

Na próxima semana, ela começaria a preparar a Poção de Acônito.

Hermione colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Belby e Jorge ficaram surpresos ao notar sua mudança de aparência. Belby a encarou por um momento, mas não comentou nada; ele tinha conhecimento de que as bruxas frequentemente mudavam de aparência apenas por capricho e muitas vezes queriam receber elogios, então ele não disse nada. Jorge fingira não reconhecê-la e passou cinco minutos fingindo procurá-la na loja; tinha sido bom vê-lo rir.

* * *

Todo o corpo de Draco doía e ele estava exausto, mas em vez de voltar para o seu apartamento ao entrar no prédio, foi à casa de Hermione. Antes de ir ao restaurante, ele havia engolido o jantar que ela lhe preparara. Poderia entrar em colapso a qualquer momento agora. Tinha sido um longo, longo dia.

Ele bateu à porta.

\- Vinho?

Ela riu, olhando para ele.

\- Eu prometi. Entre - disse ela, puxando delicadamente a mão dele e levando-o ao sofá.

Ele tirou os sapatos antes de se sentar no sofá e colocar os pés sobre a mesa de centro. Sem sapatos nos móveis.

Hermione reapareceu com uma taça em cada mão.

\- Então, conte-me sobre o seu dia.

\- Por onde eu começo? - Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos. - As crianças deixando marcas de mãos sujas nos livros? O casal que pediu prato após prato em uma das minhas mesas e depois reclamou ao gerente que estava tudo horrível e frio e que não iriam pagar?

Ele esfregou as têmporas e depois pegou a taça que ela lhe ofereceu.

Hermione riu e se acomodou na poltrona, pronta para ouvir com atenção e simpatia, guardando qualquer parte que ela achasse engraçada para rir sozinha mais tarde. Tomou um gole de vinho enquanto ouvia. Quem poderia imaginar que chegaria um momento em que ela ansiaria por ouvir o som da voz dele?

* * *

_Toc._

_Toc._

_Toc. Toc._

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram e ela procurou a fonte de ruído que sabia não vir de seu despertador.

Tinha uma coruja na janela. Hermione afastou as cobertas e se levantou para deixá-la entrar. Ela reconheceu a letra no envelope ao pegar a carta.

\- Vá em frente. Há água e comida na outra sala - ela instruiu a coruja, que piou baixinho e atravessou o apartamento.

Hermione encolheu os ombros no roupão contra o frio da manhã e foi para a cozinha preparar o café.

Ela abriu a carta.

_25/02/1998_

_Hermione,_

_Prometi que tentaria ser um amigo melhor neste ano. Estou tentando não estragar tudo. Você quer se juntar a mim neste final de semana? Eu posso levar Teddy se você quiser vê-lo. Você não acreditaria em quanto ele cresceu nos últimos dois meses._

_Harry_

Hermione apertou os lábios. Oh, Harry. Ela não o vira desde o Ano Novo. Ela e Draco haviam concordado em contar a seus amigos e familiares sobre o relacionamento deles... porém o único que realmente recebeu a notícia tinha sido Jorge e parecia que ele não contara a mais ninguém, o que era bom.

Provavelmente, era um momento tão bom para contar a Harry quanto qualquer outro. Poderiam esperar para contar à Narcisa quando ela voltasse ao país.

Hermione convocou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a responder ao amigo.

Ela leu a carta mais uma vez em busca de erros e a enviou com o pássaro de Harry, que parecia ter terminado de se recuperar da viagem. Não era Edwiges, mas nenhuma coruja seria Edwiges. Ela respirou fundo. Chegaria um momento em que eles não se lembrariam de todos os que haviam perdido?

O próximo passo seria contar a Draco que Harry viria no final de semana. Ela estremeceu um pouco com isso. Bem, eles atravessariam aquela ponte. Ela e Draco poderiam aproveitar a noite de sexta-feira e então receber Harry e Teddy no sábado. Ficaria tudo bem. Ela tinha certeza disso. Dessa vez, ela estava planejando o encontro deles. Jantar e um espetáculo. Ela estava ansiosa. Ela não via um espetáculo há muito tempo... desde que fora com os pais, havia muitos anos.

Tomando seu café, ela supôs que era hora de se vestir e começar o dia. Tinha um longo dia de preparação de poções e reabastecimento na loja de logros pela frente. Ela e Jorge se encontravam em um impasse nos espelhos. Eles queriam liberar para venda, mas... parecia uma derrota. Configurá-los como o equivalente mágico dos telefones celulares seria uma conquista que valeria a pena. Tinha que haver uma maneira de fazê-lo. Eles simplesmente ainda não haviam chegado lá. Mas chegariam.

Hermione esvaziou sua xícara de café e foi se vestir para encarar aquele dia.

* * *

_N/F/T: Oi gente! espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu quero aproveitar esse espaço para divulgar uma fic de minha autoria que estou publicando lá no Wattpad. Adoraria que vocês dessem uma olhada. O link está aqui em baixo:_

_my. /3gghRGYXr7_


	33. Aceitação

**Capítulo 33: Aceitação**

* * *

Draco e Hermione caminhavam abraçados após o espetáculo. Tinha sido interessante, apesar de Draco ter pedido esclarecimentos sobre alguma coisa trouxa várias vezes. O casal atrás deles havia ficado bastante irritado, mesmo Hermione achando que não estavam falando tão alto assim. Talvez o casal apático simplesmente não tivesse gostado da proximidade que Draco e Hermione tinham.

Draco se sentia mais leve do que há muito tempo. Ele cumprira seu aviso prévio no restaurante. Os livros poderiam até estarem um pouco empoeirados, mas nunca mais outra pessoa derramaria lasanha em sua roupa. Ele acordava de manhã, ia à biblioteca e voltava para casa à noite. Além de um sábado ocasional em que poderia ser escalado para trabalhar, Draco trabalhava regularmente durante o horário comercial. As duas semanas em que trabalhou na biblioteca e no restaurante haviam sido cansativas.

Ele olhou para a garota em seu braço e um sorriso cruzou seu rosto. Somente Salazar saberia dizer que ela via nele. Não era o ouro no cofre da sua família. Ou o antigo legado sanguíneo de sua casa. Talvez fosse a sua boa aparência, mas de alguma forma, conhecendo Hermione, ele sabia que somente seu físico jamais teria sido suficiente para atraí-la. Ela simplesmente gostava dele por quem ele era. Aquilo ainda o surpreendia às vezes.

Fevereiro estava quase no final. Mais cinco meses até que ele recuperasse sua magia. Quem ele seria então? Para onde iria? Balançou a cabeça, tentando imaginar as estantes de livros na biblioteca, uma varinha saindo do bolso. Mas... como ele poderia entrar no Ministério e pedir um emprego depois de tudo o que acontecera? Que departamento o aceitaria?

\- O que está errado? - Hermione perguntou em voz baixa, roçando a sua bochecha contra a dele enquanto caminhavam. - Eu conheço esse olhar.

Ele a puxou para mais perto. Eles estavam quase chegando ao prédio.

\- Só pensando no futuro.

\- Algo em particular, ou o universo inteiro?

Ele riu.

\- Bem, posso ter sido um pouco egoísta, mas na verdade eu estava pensando mais na minha linha do tempo. - Ele olhou de lado para ela. - Recuperarei minha magia em cinco meses - ele disse em voz baixa, não que houvesse muitas pessoas na rua para ouvi-lo.

\- Exatamente - ela confirmou.

Ele respirou fundo duas vezes antes de encontrar as palavras que queria.

\- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... não sei como vou me encaixar no mundo bruxo quando voltar daqui a alguns meses. Não posso voltar para a mansão. Não posso. - Ele estremeceu.

\- Você não precisa voltar para a mansão - disse Hermione. Eles já haviam tido aquela conversa antes. - Você pode morar comigo. Ou podemos conseguir um novo lugar juntos.

Seria um grande passo, mas considerando quanto tempo eles passavam juntos, dificilmente parecia que seria uma grande mudança.

\- Eu sei. E não estou preocupado com isso. Nós ficaremos bem. Não importa o que aconteça. - Às vezes o surpreendia as coisas que não o preocupavam. Ele nunca esteve em um relacionamento tão sério antes, com emoções tão fortes. Surpreendia-se com o quanto parecia fácil às vezes. - É o que eu farei com todas as horas enquanto você salva o mundo que me preocupa - acrescentou com tristeza.

\- Você ainda tem tempo para resolver isso.

\- Eu nem sei mais qual é a minha narrativa.

Foi a vez de Hermione provocá-lo, tentando aliviar o clima.

\- Você trabalha com livros o dia todo e não consegue acompanhar a narrativa?

Eles chegaram ao prédio e começaram a subir as escadas.

\- Você não recebe o Profeta Diário. Eu não soube de nenhuma notícia do mundo bruxo desde que fui condenado. Não sei como anda a opinião pública.

\- A opinião pública realmente importa? – haviam dito um ao outro que não se importavam com o que os outros pensavam de seu relacionamento. Certo?

\- Sim e não. - Ele captara algo na voz dela e parou nos degraus, soltando o braço dela, mas ainda segurando as duas mãos. - Eu não ligo para o que eles pensam de nós, ligo para o quão mais difícil as coisas podem ficar para você. Mas o que eles pensam de mim... Isso fará diferença quando eu tentar encontrar um emprego. Quer dizer, eu sou um Malfoy: tradicionalmente não precisamos trabalhar, geralmente ocupamos posições de poder, mas imagino que depois de tudo - a guerra, Azkaban para meu pai, exílio para minha mãe, minha própria sentença - vou ter que trilhar o meu próprio caminho no mundo. Nunca precisei fazer isso antes. Nunca sequer considerei isso. - Para sua surpresa, Hermione riu.

\- Draco. Nunca? Sério? Você está fazendo isso há meses. Você conseguiu não apenas um, mas dois empregos por conta própria e aprendeu a viver em um novo mundo. Isso é muita coisa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Isso é diferente. Eu não tenho nenhuma história obscura no mundo trouxa. Foi um começo em branco, mesmo que eu não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Você não percebe? Eu estou preocupado. Não haverá um começo em branco para mim quando eu voltar. Estive do lado errado da guerra. E até as pessoas que estavam do mesmo lado que eu... bem, nós as abandonamos no último minuto. Não vou ser recebido calorosamente em lugar algum.

\- Você e Harry meio que fizeram as pazes - ela apontou.

\- Hmm - ele disse. - Vamos ver como ele se sente sobre mim depois de contarmos nossas novidades amanhã. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Você ainda quer contar a ele?

\- Nós precisamos. A menos que você esteja planejando ficar no mundo trouxa para sempre, precisaremos contar a todos em algum momento. - Ela colocou a chave na porta e abriu o apartamento.

\- Tentador, mas não. Eu não quero passar todos os meus dias arquivando livros à mão quando poderia estar levitando-os.

Hermione serviu-lhes as bebidas, juntando-se a Draco no sofá.

\- Bem, se você acha que a opinião pública o manterá fora de um emprego no Ministério, há sempre a possibilidade de tentar outro lugar. Existe alguma área de estudo em que você se destacou particularmente?

\- Sou excelente em consertar feitiços, mas não tenho certeza de onde isso se encaixaria.

\- Você podia ver se Jorge o aceitaria como aprendiz – ela disse, apenas provocando. - Se algum dia eu conseguir avançar na mudança de toda a mentalidade do mundo bruxo, terei que abandonar alguma coisa. Não reduzirei o tempo que passo com você e não posso reduzir meu tempo de aprendizado, de modo que sairei da loja de logros. Embora eu realmente queira colocar esse espelho em produção antes de sair. - Ela balançou a cabeça. Simplesmente não havia horas suficientes no dia.

\- Você ainda pensa em mudar a mentalidade do mundo bruxo?

Hermione teve que admitir, ainda era apenas o esboço de um plano. Ela sabia que queria adquirir um conhecimento prático da Poção de Acônito e várias outras poções de cura para oferecer, sem nenhum custo, às pessoas que sofriam de licantropia. Ela sempre teve o cuidado de se referir a eles como pessoas que sofrem de licantropia e não como lobisomens; sua condição não precisava defini-los. Além disso... ela queria uma lei que tornasse ilegal a discriminação com base em uma condição médica como aquela. Mas como ela poderia tirar aquelas pessoas das sombras? Dar a eles as coisas que sempre lhes foram negadas? Ela ainda estava trabalhando nisso.

Sentaram-se, tomaram o vinho sem pressa e conversaram, adormecendo deitados no sofá quando decidiram que o futuro poderia esperar. A cabeça de Hermione estava no peito de Draco e seus braços em volta dela. Realmente, aquela era a única coisa que importava naquele momento.

* * *

Hermione e Draco tinham acabado de preparar o almoço quando Harry chegou com Teddy preso nas costas e uma grande bolsa de bebê no ombro. Hermione o abraçou e depois o virou de costas para que pudesse cumprimentar Teddy. O bebê tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, cabelos pretos e olhos verdes.

Ela olhou para Harry.

\- Sério?

\- Ele ainda não tem controle sobre seus poderes de metamorfomago. Quando alguém entra em uma sala, ele tende a imitá-los - explicou Harry, cuidadosamente tirando Teddy das costas. - Eu admito, é um pouco irritante. Ele está ficando cada vez melhor nisso.

\- Eu concordo - Hermione disse. - Imagino que você fosse exatamente assim na idade dele. - Ela pegou Teddy dos braços de Harry e o segurou. - O almoço está pronto, estávamos apenas esperando por vocês. - Ela franziu a testa por um momento. - Você conhece algum feitiço para transfigurar uma cadeira normal em uma cadeira alta?

Harry fez um gesto para a bolsa que trouxera.

\- A cadeira está aí dentro encolhida. Você sabe quantas coisas tem que carregar quando sai com um bebê? - ele perguntou.

\- Me ilumine - Draco falou com tom de diversão.

\- Fraldas, panos de limpeza, cadeira alta, brinquedos, leite... - A lista continuou enquanto Harry abria a bolsa e retornava a cadeira ao seu tamanho adequado, pegando Teddy dos braços de Hermione e o colocando sentado nela.

\- Então você está se tornando um regular Sr. Pai? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Eu ainda estou aprendendo, mas cuidarei dele durante todo o final de semana. Drômeda está... indo para o cemitério, eu acho, embora tudo o que ela disse foi que queria passar um tempo sozinha. - Ele segurou Teddy no banco.

Os três adultos sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer os sanduíches e batatas fritas que Hermione havia preparado.

\- Estou feliz que você conseguiu vir hoje.

\- Hermione, eu não estou te visitando o quanto eu deveria, mas prometo continuar vindo. Sempre serei seu amigo. Não vou me afastar novamente como fiz neste verão. Eu precisava de um pouco de espaço, mas... Estou descobrindo as coisas agora.

Draco murmurou algo e Hermione olhou para ele. Ela voltou-se para Harry.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Na verdade, temos algo a lhe dizer. - Ela estendeu a mão e segurou a de Draco. – Eu e Draco estamos saindo.

Harry simplesmente olhou de um para o outro.

\- Ok.

\- Ok? É isso? - Hermione perguntou, um pouco incerta.

\- Parabéns - acrescentou. - Passe o sal?

Draco passou o sal enquanto Hermione olhava para seu amigo com a boca aberta por alguns segundos.

\- Você estava esperando por isso. Você não está nem um pouco surpreso.

Finalmente, Harry riu.

\- Claro que não estou surpreso. Você realmente esperava que eu ficasse chocado? Você deveria me conhecer melhor que isso a essa altura, Hermione. - Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e apertou dela. - Eu esperava isso desde antes do Natal. Demorei um pouco para me acostumar com a ideia. - Seus olhos voltaram-se para Malfoy. - Se eu posso relevar os 17 anos de tratamento de merda do meu primo, posso relevar os 7 anos de insultos adolescentes - disse Harry. - Você nunca foi um valentão muito bom de qualquer maneira.

\- Isso me machuca, Potter. Eu não era terrível e ameaçador?

\- Não, sério, você era chorão e mimado - Hermione disse, beijando sua bochecha. - Estou feliz que você cresceu. Ela voltou-se para o amigo. - Você realmente está bem com isso?

Harry olhou para ela com toda a seriedade.

\- Hermione, quem você namora é escolha sua. Se você acha que Malfoy vale a pena, vá em frente. Entre nós três, você sempre foi a mais inteligente. Se você vê algo nele... - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu confio em você. Confio no seu julgamento. Não imagino que Malfoy e eu compartilharemos segredos de infância tão cedo, mas não vou te dizer que está cometendo um erro.

Ele cometera sua própria parcela de erros. Deixar Hermione sozinha após a morte de Rony pode ter sido um deles. Mas ele poderia ter sido um apoio melhor para ela do que Malfoy tinha sido? Ele tinha ficado fora de si mesmo durante meses.

\- Então... Saúde. - Ele levantou o copo de suco sobre a mesa.

Entre uma batida do coração e a seguinte, Hermione se moveu ao redor da mesa e abraçou o amigo. Ela esperava que Harry agisse de forma racional, mas sabendo como era Rony, ela tinha ficado um pouco nervosa. Mas ele não era Rony.

Harry fez o possível para falar, apesar da pressão esmagadora nos pulmões.

\- Então, agora que isso está fora do caminho, há mais alguma coisa nova? Além do seu cabelo? - Harry perguntou.

Hermione contou a ele detalhadamente como estava indo o aprendizado e como as coisas estavam progredindo na loja. Por insistência de Hermione, Draco explicou brevemente seu novo trabalho. Hermione pressionou Harry para lhe contar mais sobre ele. Com a permissão de McGonagall, ele enterraria as cabeças dos elfos domésticos nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ele só precisava marcar a data. Ele estava passando bastante tempo cuidando de Teddy. Monstro havia mostrado um calor surpreendente para com o bebê. Evidentemente, o elfo doméstico sentiu que era correto ter uma criança na casa novamente, o que já não ocorria desde que o Mestre Régulo era jovem.

\- Você já pensou no que mais poderia querer fazer?

\- Eu ainda permaneço quase fora do mundo bruxo. Kingsley ainda tenta me convencer a assumir uma posição de auror. Sua última mensagem sugeriu que mesmo se eu não estivesse disposto a lidar com o perigo, ainda assim minha presença daria um impulso moral aos aurores experientes e aos novos recrutas, mesmo se eu nunca saísse para nenhuma missão fora do escritório. - Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Eu já descartei isso. Não sei o que virá para mim, mas... não é isso.

\- Aposto que você seria um ajudante de garçom fabuloso, Potter. Conheço um restaurante que tem uma vaga. Eu poderia lhe dar uma boa recomendação - Draco falou.

Houve uma risada geral e Harry agradeceu, mas recusou.

Hermione começou a perguntar sobre Gina, mas Harry a interrompeu com firmeza.

\- Hermione. Confio em você para tomar decisões sobre sua própria vida romântica. Confie em mim para tomar decisões sobre a minha. Quando estiver pronto, falarei com Gina. Não antes.

Embora tenha ficado um pouco irritada com essa declaração, Hermione guardou para si mesma. Quando o almoço terminou, ela pegou Teddy da cadeira alta e sentou-se no sofá com ele, alimentando-o da mamadeira que Harry trouxera.

Enquanto Hermione alimentava Teddy, Draco e Harry conversaram um pouco sobre quadribol, já que era um assunto em que eles podiam encontrar um ponto em comum. Harry perguntou se ela tinha visto Neville novamente desde o ano novo.

\- Não, mas eu deveria. Se você me disser quando vai a Hogwarts enterrar os elfos domésticos, vou ver se consigo tirar o dia de folga e ir junto. Nós três poderíamos almoçar no Três Vassouras... - Ela não disse _nós quatro_. Se Harry não queria ver Gina, Hermione não insistiria. Em vez disso, olhou para Draco, se desculpando. - Eu não sei como chegaríamos lá sem magia.

\- Está tudo bem. Não tenho certeza se estou pronto para ver Hogwarts novamente. Mas traga-me algumas penas de açúcar.

\- Eu também não sei se estou pronto - concordou Harry. Era parte do motivo pelo qual, mesmo depois de escrever para McGonagall e pedir permissão para enterrar os restos dos elfos domésticos, ele ainda não havia marcado uma data para fazê-lo. O pensamento de colocar os pés em Hogwarts novamente... onde Dumbledore morreu. Onde Snape morreu. Remo. Tonks. Colin. Fred. A lista era muito longa. Ele não podia enfrentar aqueles fantasmas, mesmo que fossem apenas metafóricos.

Hermione colocou a mamadeira de lado e Teddy no seu ombro. Seu cabelo tinha desbotado de um preto afiado a um marrom que lembrava o dela.

Harry ficou até a noite e eles encontraram assuntos para continuar conversando. Draco foi indicado para segurar Teddy enquanto Hermione e Harry preparavam o jantar. Hermione olhou por cima do ombro e viu Draco dando um tapa em seu joelho - até Teddy babar nele. Ele fez uma careta.

Hermione e Harry conversaram em voz baixa na cozinha.

\- Ele recuperará sua magia em alguns meses. Demorou tanto tempo para você me contar. Você está pronta para contar a todos?

\- Temos tempo antes que todos precisem saber - disse ela, procurando na geladeira um bom pedaço de carne. - Além disso, eu não ligo para o que eles dizem.

\- Você nunca ligou - Harry concordou. - Mas Rita Skeeter...

\- Se aquela Skeeter quiser escrever uma palavra sobre nós em qualquer lugar, eu gentilmente enviarei a ela uma jarra de vidro. Eu já pensei na etiqueta perfeita. - surgiu um sorriso em seu rosto. – "Sua nova casa".

\- Você é vingativa.

\- Não mais do que ela merece. De qualquer forma, eu aprecio sua preocupação, Harry. Eu posso cuidar disso. E você? Você não pode ficar longe do mundo bruxo para sempre.

\- Por que não? Eu poderia. Se quisesse. Eu não preciso de nada além do acesso ao meu cofre. Eu sei viver como trouxa.

Ela o abraçou com um braço, tomando cuidado para não encostar a carne crua na camisa dele.

\- Vamos descobrir como fazer isso em algum momento. Como viver no mundo bruxo com tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Provavelmente - Harry concordou.

\- Alguém pode pegar esse monstro babando enquanto eu troco de camisa - Draco gritou.

Com um sorriso divertido, Harry foi cuidar de Teddy enquanto Draco voltava ao seu apartamento para trocar de roupa. Hermione terminou de preparar o jantar enquanto os pratos do almoço se lavavam. Magia era útil.

* * *

Março chegou e, com isso, o tempo começou a esquentar um pouco. Belby pediu que Hermione fosse reunir ingredientes de poções, conforme seu contrato de aprendizado. Draco estava em casa sozinho à noite. Ele passava agora a maioria das noites com Hermione, apesar de nunca ficarem no quarto dela. Aquela era uma linha que eles ainda não haviam cruzado, embora ocasionalmente adormecessem juntos no sofá.

Hermione já estava colhendo plantas e insetos que florescem na lua por horas. Draco vagou pelo apartamento, com a intenção de encontrar algo para fazer. Por falta de uma alternativa melhor, ele começou a arrumar um pouco o lugar e encontrou o diário que Hermione lhe dera no Natal. Sentou-se, folheando as páginas. Ele encontrou várias tentativas ruins de histórias que esperava vender para os trouxas. Evidentemente, ele não estava bem preparado para aquilo.

Ninguém iria ler o que estava naquele diário. Era quase uma pena que Hermione tivesse desperdiçado com ele. Era bonito e havia tantas páginas vazias, apenas esperando para serem preenchidas.

Quase sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Draco se viu pegando uma caneta. Ele começou a escrever. Afinal, ninguém iria ler. E, para sua surpresa, as palavras pareciam vir facilmente, embora, quando ele olhou para o que havia escrito, percebeu que era uma surpresa, até mesmo para ele.

* * *

_N/F/T:Geeente, espero que me perdoem por não postar o capítulo ontem! Minha vida realmente está uma loucura de tão corrida... Mas consegui acabar de revisar esse capítulo ontem a noite para postá-lo hoje de manhã. Espero que tenham gostado!  
_


	34. Almas

**Capítulo 34: Almas**

* * *

Draco e Hermione entraram em uma rotina. Eles se revezavam preparando o café da manhã nos apartamentos um do outro antes de irem para seus respectivos trabalhos. Reuniam-se novamente para jantar - na casa dela, na dele ou na rua. Em algumas noites, Hermione precisava ler alguns livros ou preparar poções e, quando ela estava ocupada fazendo isso, Draco escrevia no diário que ela lhe dera. Antes, ele costumava ler enquanto ela estava ocupada, mas na maioria das vezes agora, ele escrevia.

Durante um dia no final de março, Hermione ergueu os olhos do caldeirão e se perguntou o que prendia a atenção dele tão avidamente.

\- É bom ver você escrevendo. Pareceu-me que você havia parado durante um tempo depois que eu te dei o diário. Eu estava começando a pensar que talvez você preferisse escrever em pedaços de papel.

Draco se mexeu no sofá, marcando o diário com a caneta.

\- Isso é muito melhor do que pedaços de papel. E eu parara de escrever, mas comecei novamente.

\- Você vai me dizer o que está escrevendo? - ela perguntou casualmente, mexendo sua poção como se não estivesse intensamente curiosa.

\- Ainda não está pronto.

Ela suspirou, um pouco exasperada.

\- Tem que ficar pronto antes que você me diga o que é?

Draco olhou para o diário e o tirou de vista protetoramente.

\- É algo que eu nunca pensei que escreveria. Se eu decidir que estou pronto para que você veja... eu mostrarei a você.

Hermione ficou desapontada, mas algo no olhar cauteloso de Draco a alertou para deixá-lo em paz. Por enquanto. A expressão no rosto dele enquanto escrevia tinha estado tão vulnerável. Palavras pareciam estar saindo dele para o papel.

O loiro colocou o diário debaixo da perna por segurança. Fora da vista, fora da mente, certo?

\- Você vai a Hogwarts no sábado?

\- Sim - _Transição fraca_, ela pensou. _Espero que você escreva melhor que isso. _Em voz alta, ela disse: - Harry queria esperar até junho, quando todos os alunos estarão entrando de férias, mas uma pessoa não pode aguentar cabeças dos elfos montados na parede da sua casa durante muito tempo - ela estremeceu.

\- Será a primeira vez em que ele voltará?

\- Até onde eu sei. Ele escreveu à McGonagall para organizar tudo, mas não acho que ele colocou os pés lá desde que tudo terminou. A última vez em que ele veio aqui, tive a impressão de que McGonagall quer que ele compareça na cerimônia de graduação, mas não acho que ele tenha se comprometido com isso.

\- Você irá?

\- Eu não fui convidada.

\- _No entanto_, você será convidada. McGonagall às vezes é tão desonesta que poderia ter sido da Sonserina. Ela o coloca no local certo e pergunta pessoalmente, então você não consegue dizer não - a expressão no rosto dele irradiava presunção.

\- Eu não irei. - Hermione tentou voltar sua atenção para o caldeirão - ela precisava de meia dúzia de frascos da Poção da Paz até de manhã. Draco, no entanto, descobriu que não estava com disposição para continuar escrevendo.

\- Por que não? O que seria tão terrível? - Sua inocência foi apenas parcialmente fingida. Voltar para Hogwarts novamente seria difícil para Hermione, mas ela era uma heroína. Não seria tão difícil quanto, por exemplo, para ele. Draco ficou grato por ter uma boa desculpa para não comparecer ao enterro dos elfos.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

\- Você sabe o porquê. Há muito lá. Muitas lembranças. Muitas coisas que eu perdi. Muitas coisas que nunca voltarão a ser o que eram. Muitas rachaduras que não podemos consertar e buracos que não podemos preencher. - E droga. Ela pensou que poderia fazer aquilo. Ela pensou que poderia dizer aquelas palavras sem chorar. Passara semanas sem chorar, mas agora os nomes e rostos dos que perderam brilhavam diante de seus olhos. Todas as coisas que nunca seriam as mesmas. Eles não mereciam isso. Colin nunca terminaria Hogwarts - nem ela, nem Harry, nem Rony. Tonks e Remo nunca veriam Teddy crescer. Teddy não merecia conhecer seus pais? Não era justo. Ela enxugou os olhos na manga de uma maneira que esperava ter sido discreta.

Draco não se deixou enganar por nem um minuto e, no intervalo de algumas respirações, ele se levantou do sofá, foi até a mesa e a abraçou. A voz dele saiu quente e baixa no ouvido dela.

\- Sinto muito - pressionou sua bochecha contra a dela e seus braços a seguraram firmemente. A poção esquecida começou a se solidificar no fundo do caldeirão. - Você não precisa ir. Mas enfrentar isso talvez a faça se sentir melhor. Me desculpe por não poder facilitar as coisas para você.

\- Eu poderia pedir ao ministro novamente. Conseguir outra viagem no Nôitibus Voador - ela fungou.

Suas costas endureceram.

\- Todo mundo me odeia lá. Eu não posso voltar. Você é uma heroína. Eles a receberiam. Poderia te ajudar.

Ela descansou a cabeça contra ele.

\- Ser uma heroína não é tudo o que há para ser - ela murmurou.

\- É melhor do que a alternativa. Ninguém nunca me perguntou se eu queria ser o vilão.

Não existia resposta para isso, então eles se abraçaram em silêncio.

* * *

No sábado à tarde, Hermione chegou ao escritório de McGonagall. Por mais que parte dela desejasse que Draco tivesse ido também, ela não o forçara a ir. Além disso, imaginava que o Auror-Chefe não permitiria que ela entrasse em seu escritório novamente tão cedo.

Ela removeu as cinzas que haviam caído nas vestes durante a viagem via Flu. Seu cabelo já estava quase voltando ao seu estado normal.

\- Bem, Srta. Gra- Hermione, é bom tê-la aqui. O Sr. Potter deve chegar daqui a pouco. Ele e Rúbeo prepararam tudo. Todos os elfos de Hogwarts estarão presentes. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Como estão indo os seus estudos?

_Todos_ os elfos domésticos iriam comparecer? Hermione ficou espantada. Levou um momento para se recuperar.

_\- _Eles estão indo bem. Dâmocles Belby pode ser difícil, mas estou aprendendo muito. Obrigada pelos livros que me deu no meu aniversário. Eu os leio sempre que possível.

\- Se você decidir que gostaria de prestar os N.I.E.M.s de Transfiguração e Feitiços este ano, seria mais do que bem-vinda. E minha oferta de ajuda ainda está de pé.

\- Obrigada. Como tem passado, Pr- Minerva?

\- Muito bem. Estamos procurando um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas novamente. O Ministério nos emprestou um auror este ano, mas, como eles estão com os números bastante baixos, gostariam que ele retornasse no outono.

Elas continuaram a conversar sobre trivialidades durante alguns minutos. McGonagall não sugerira abertamente que Hermione assumisse a posição, então ela foi salva do mal necessário de recusá-la. Ela tinha outros planos. Apenas precisa descobrir quais eram e como implementá-los. Para mudar de assunto, pediu à McGonagall todas as informações que tivesse sobre como iniciar uma organização sem fins lucrativos no mundo bruxo. O que levou a uma conversa sobre alguns dos obstáculos enfrentados pelas pessoas com licantropia. Estava claro que ela não conseguiria nenhuma mudança da noite para o dia.

Para a surpresa das duas, Harry chegou pela escada e não pela lareira. Suas roupas estavam um pouco amarrotadas e havia manchas de grama nas vestes que provavelmente estavam limpas e arrumadas naquela manhã. Hermione podia ver uma parte da capa de invisibilidade saindo do bolso de sua capa.

\- Boa tarde, Hermione, Diretora.

O olhar no rosto de McGonagall indicava claramente que ela queria saber como ele havia chegado a Hogwarts, se não pelo seu Flu pré-arranjado, mas ela simplesmente apertou os lábios e disse.

\- Sr. Potter, é sempre bom te ver.

\- Está tudo pronto. Eu estava na casa do Hagrid. - Ele parecia quase se desculpar. - Percebi que não seria capaz de trazer os... corpos pela lareira facilmente, então os elfos domésticos me ajudaram a trazê-los. Está tudo pronto - disse ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos, um pouco preocupado.

\- Vamos então. - McGonagall fez um tipo de gesto "depois de você", então Harry não teve outra escolha além de liderar o caminho enquanto as duas bruxas o seguiam pelas escadas e corredores. Alguns estudantes circulavam, mas o horário havia sido definido entre as refeições, de modo que a maioria dos estudantes estivesse ocupada em outro lugar.

Hermione colocou a capa em volta de si mesma. Ela não via Hagrid havia muito tempo. Os três atravessaram o local e chegaram à cabana. Não muito longe dali, havia um verdadeiro exército de elfos domésticos, todos usando toalhas de chá recém-passadas. Alguns deles seguravam algo em seus braços, envolto em linho fresco.

Pequenos buracos haviam sido cavados no chão em fileiras. Hagrid estava por perto, maior do que todos, como sempre. Neville e Gina estavam ao lado deles.

\- Muitos outros teriam vindo se tivessem permissão - disse Minerva em voz baixa.

\- Ainda não estou pronto para enfrentar uma multidão - Harry disse, sem olhar para ela. - Mas obrigado por me deixar fazer isso aqui.

\- É o mínimo que podemos fazer, Sr. Potter. Você pensou na minha pergunta?

Harry respirou fundo.

\- Eu prometi pensar sobre ela. E pensarei. Com licença. - Ele deixou as mulheres e foi até Hagrid, que bateu nas costas dele com tanta força que seus joelhos quase dobraram. Neville e Gina pareciam satisfeitos em vê-lo. Harry olhou para o exército de elfos, e especialmente para os que carregavam fardos. Eles mantiveram a cabeça erguida. Monstro estava parado no início da fila, segurando um pergaminho.

Harry falou.

\- Obrigado a todos por estarem aqui. Meu padrinho, Sirius Black, faleceu há alguns anos e me deixou a casa dele. Eu não poderia pedir um elfo melhor para me ajudar do que o Monstro. Muitos elfos serviram a Família Black ao longo das gerações. Alguns dos quais se tornaram parte permanente do lar. Sinto que esses elfos merecem mais do que isso. Eles merecem um lugar para serem lembrados. Monstro?

Monstro abriu o rolo de pergaminho que estava segurando e começou a ler a lista com os nomes dos elfos que seriam enterrados. Quando ele dizia um nome, um dos elfos que carregavam o pacote nos braços avançava e colocava o pacote no chão, ficando atrás do túmulo.

Lentamente, cada buraco foi preenchido com uma cabeça de elfo.

Os elfos levitaram as pilhas de terra ao lado dos túmulos e as preencheram.

Solenemente, o pergaminho foi entregue a Harry.

\- Gostaria de agradecer à Diretora McGonagall e aos elfos de Hogwarts por nos permitirem fazer isso e por toda a ajuda. É também aqui que os elfos que perderam a vida na Batalha de Hogwarts estão enterrados. Obrigado a todos por terem vindo. Agora, eles podem finalmente descansar.

Houve uma alegria dos elfos de Hogwarts. Eles sabiam o tipo de abuso que aqueles elfos haviam sofrido em suas vidas. Finalmente agora eles podiam descansar.

Sincronizadamente, a multidão de elfos se curvou para Harry e desapareceu com um estalo, voltando aos seus deveres. Eles tinham centenas de crianças para cuidar, mesmo que não soubessem que eles estavam lá.

Os humanos e Monstro ficaram para trás.

\- Muito bem, Sr. Potter. Muito inspirado.

\- Obrigado. Eu apenas pensei que eles mereciam... alguma coisa.

Hagrid estava chorando. Ele deu uma fungada audível.

\- Todos aqueles pobres elfos, decapitados, presos na parede e tudo.

Hermione se aproximou de Neville e o abraçou, olhando para Gina. À distância, ela podia ver que espectadores se perguntavam o que significava aquela multidão mas, como o show parecia ter terminado, eles começaram a se afastar.

\- Monstro, você pode ir para casa ou voltar para ver os outros elfos. Gina, nós três estamos indo tomar uma cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmeade. Você quer vir? - Harry perguntou.

\- Eu gostaria disso.

McGonagall bufou levemente.

\- Suponho que, dadas as circunstâncias, eu poderia conceder permissão para você sair da escola. Mas, Sr. Potter, você é responsável pelo retorno dela em segurança.

McGonagall deu um tapinha no ombro de Hagrid (ou o mais perto onde ela poderia alcançar) e Neville, Hermione, Gina e Harry começaram a caminhar em direção ao portão.

\- E Hermione, espero que a vejamos na cerimônia de graduação da senhorita Weasley nesta primavera?

Como uma resposta automática a sua antiga professora, Hermione disse:

\- É claro - e logo em seguida xingou em voz baixa - Maldita seja essa mulher.

Neville riu.

\- Ela não acha que eu poderia levar Gina de volta?

\- Eu sou mais do que capaz de voltar para Hogwarts sozinha - Gina respondeu.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- McGonagall só quer outra chance de me fazer concordar em aparecer na cerimônia e dizer alguma coisa. Parece que você me ajudou a evitar isso. - Ele deu um sorriso atrevido para Hermione.

Hermione gemeu.

\- Sete anos como professora. É automático dizer sim quando ela me pede alguma coisa. Apenas terei que vê-la novamente e dizer que não virei.

Os quatro caminharam juntos para Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hermione chegou finalmente em casa, depois de se despedir de Gina, Neville e Harry. Hermione teria que escrever à McGonagall e dizer-lhe que não seria capaz de comparecer na cerimônia de graduação.

Ainda usando vestes, ela atravessou o corredor e bateu à porta de Draco. Ele a abriu quase imediatamente.

\- Longo dia? - Draco perguntou.

\- Extremamente longo. Mas não foi ruim. - Ela desfez o fecho da capa e pendurou-a no encosto da cadeira, enquanto ele passava o braço pela sua cintura.

\- Conte-me sobre isso.

Eles se sentaram juntos no sofá de Draco e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Bem, foi muito legal. Todas as cabeças dos elfos de Grimmauld Place agora estão enterradas em Hogwarts e todos os elfos de Hogwarts comparecera na cerimônia. Neville e Gina sabem sobre nós agora. E McGonagall pode ter me feito prometer que eu iria à cerimônia de graduação.

\- Divirta-se.

Hermione soltou um suspiro exasperado.

\- Eu não irei.

Draco não respondeu. Ele imaginava que de um jeito ou de outro ela estaria lá.

\- E como Gina e Neville receberam as notícias?

A morena riu, seu nariz batendo no pescoço dele.

\- Gina disse que já era hora e que se não tivéssemos conseguido nos resolver, ela faria isso por nós. Ela também exigiu saber por que eu não contei a ela por carta. Neville me pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas não me criticou. Conte-me sobre o seu dia. - Ela notou o diário dele na mesa de centro.

\- Não há muito a dizer. Dei uma volta no parque e voltei. Não sabia que horas você chegaria, mas posso preparar algo para o jantar.

\- Vamos pedir uma pizza.

Os dois passaram uma boa noite juntos e, quando a pizza acabou e eles bebiam vinho novamente, Draco percebeu os olhos de Hermione se voltando para o seu livro de escrita algumas vezes.

\- Você realmente quer saber o que tem lá? - ele perguntou.

\- Eu quero, mas não se você não quiser—

\- Está bem. - Draco retirou o braço de das costas de Hermione se inclinou para frente para pegar o diário e entregá-lo a ela, ainda fechado. - Estou escrevendo sobre mim mesmo. Vida sem magia. Não sei o porquê. Eu tentei escrever ficção, algo que eu pudesse vender para os trouxas, mas eu era um lixo absoluto nisso. Um dia comecei a escrever sobre mim e desde então continuei escrevendo. Não espero que alguém leia. Não quero que alguém leia. Mas me ajuda.

\- Posso ler?

Draco hesitou.

\- Se você não quiser que eu leia, tudo bem - Hermione acrescentou rapidamente.

\- Você pode ler, apenas... não na minha frente. Acho que não aguentaria se você estivesse lendo, não gostasse e eu pudesse perceber isso no seu rosto. Apenas não leia na minha frente.

Os dedos de Hermione se fecharam ao redor do diário.

\- Tenho certeza de que é ótimo.

\- Não é para ser ótimo. Quero dizer, não precisa ser. É só... eu. O que estou aprendendo.

Hermione o beijou profundamente. Ela raramente o via tão autoconsciente. Ela afastou os cabelos da testa.

\- Mais quatro meses - ela disse suavemente.

\- Mais quatro meses - ele repetiu.

\- O que você vai fazer em agosto?

\- Sacar uma pilha de ouro em Gringotes e nos aparatar em algum lugar romântico para um jantar à luz de velas.

Hermione riu. Ele pareceu ofendido.

\- Eu tenho que recuperar minha dignidade depois de todo aquele fiasco no gelo.

\- Você age como se eu me importasse com quanto ouro há no seu cofre ou onde estamos comendo.

\- Eu sei que não se importa com isso, mas... você merece o que há de melhor. Pretendo dá-lo a você. - Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. Não sabia onde estaria no futuro, mas imaginou que, enquanto Hermione ainda estivesse ao seu lado – seja o que fosse que ela visse nele -, Draco sobreviveria.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Hermione encontrou tempo para começar a ler o livro de Draco. Ela queria respeitar os seus desejos e ler quando não estivesse perto dele, mas eles passavam tanto tempo juntos que era mais fácil falar do que fazer.

_Eu realmente nunca soube quais ajustes os nascidos trouxas têm que fazer ao chegar no mundo bruxo. _Tudo _é diferente. É mais difícil. Por que os trouxas não têm uma maneira melhor de fazer as coisas? Cortei meu rosto durante a primeira vez em que tentei fazer a barba sem um feitiço. Raspar metal no rosto cheio de espuma - completamente bárbaro. Mas é a única opção sem mágica._

Ela continuou lendo, encantada, virando página após página. Algumas delas pareciam se juntar em seções, outras vezes, surgia um tópico completamente novo.

_Por que as bruxas teriam rostos verdes? Como você deve saber onde encontrar roupas? Eles esperam que tudo o que está na loja seja adequado a você. Nunca ouviram falar de alfaiates? Hermione diz que roupas personalizadas existem, mas estão fora do meu orçamento. Despesas. Eu nunca tive que me preocupar com dinheiro antes. Agora eu moro em um mundo em que preciso escolher entre comprar vinho para beber ou comprar taças e não ter dinheiro sobrando para comprar algo para beber._

Durante a hora em que passou lendo, Hermione descobriu que Draco havia coberto tudo, desde seus receios durante as entrevistas de emprego até seu horror no metrô, ansiando por uma vassoura. Relatou seu ajuste não apenas à vida sem magia, mas também à vida sem privilégios. Vida sem pais para estragá-lo. Vida sem poder comprar soluções para seus problemas. De vez em quando, Hermione aparecia no livro, mas, na maior parte, era tudo sobre Draco e sua adaptação durante aquele ano. Uma de suas seções favoritas era sobre os Weasley.

_Estou começando a me perguntar se eu estava errado sobre tudo. Ou me perguntar como eu poderia estar certo. Pessoas que ridicularizei durante anos por não ter todas as coisas que eu tinha me acolheram e me trataram como família. Eu não teria feito o mesmo por eles há um ano atrás. Como teria sido crescer naquela casa pequena, cheia de irmãos, em vez de ter tudo entregue a mim de bandeja?_

Hermione largou o livro. Ela lera a maior parte do que ele havia escrito. Aquela era a alma de Draco, totalmente despida. Não era de se admirar que ele estivesse apreensivo por permitir que ela lesse. Ela correu pelo corredor e bateu à porta de Draco. Quando ele abriu, jogou os braços em volta dele.

\- Qual é o problema? - Draco perguntou, imaginando se teria que bater em alguém.

\- Eu li boa parte do seu livro.

Draco estremeceu.

\- Este é um abraço de despedida, não é?

Ela riu e apertou-o novamente, balançando a cabeça.

\- Não. Eu te amo agora mais do que nunca.

Ele olhou para ela, afastando-se um pouco dos seus braços.

\- Você nunca me disse isso antes. Pensei que eu deveria dizer primeiro, sob a luz de velas.

Foi a vez de Hermione gaguejar. Draco a interrompeu com um beijo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Eu também te amo - e a puxou para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida.


	35. Astúcia

**Capítulo 35: Astúcia**

* * *

O mundo fora dos apartamentos de Draco e Hermione finalmente começara a derreter. A loja de logros estava frequentemente lotada, pois era época das férias da Páscoa. Eles ainda não haviam finalizado o espelho. Hermione continuava a trabalhar no seu aprendizado, apesar de já estar fazendo seus primeiros lotes de Poção de Acônito sozinha. Draco pegara o ritmo na biblioteca e já estava começando a temer os programas de verão que Theresa queria implementar. Um verão inteiro cheio de crianças pequenas o aguardava. Crianças pequenas com dedos pegajosos que rasgariam ou destruiriam os livros pelos quais ele era responsável.

Ou não. Ele não precisaria fazer nada daquilo depois de 31 de julho. Sua sentença estaria encerrada. Ele teria sua magia de volta. Tudo mudaria.

Narcisa enviara uma carta para Hermione com uma nota para Draco. A França ainda estava adorável, ela ainda se mantinha ocupada e o toque da primavera no ar a fazia pensar no regresso. Ela achava que eles deveriam dar uma grande festa para a reabertura da Mansão Malfoy e queria uma lista de amigos, ex-colegas de classe e associados que Draco gostaria de convidar.

Ele precisou de muita força de vontade para dobrar cuidadosamente a carta e colocá-la de lado, em vez de amassá-la.

\- Ela sequer voltou ao país e já está tentando controlar minha vida novamente - ele bufou.

Hermione estava dividida entre diversão e exasperação.

\- Bem, você sempre a deixou fazer isso antes. Ela não tem motivos para pensar que você pode realmente querer começar a conduzir sua vida agora ou se opor aos planos dela.

\- Mas eu me oponho.

\- Ela não sabe disso. - Ela parou atrás da cadeira dele, massageando seus os ombros por um momento antes de se sentar. - Quais _são_ os seus planos?

Ele suspirou, afastando os cabelos da testa. Ele estava dividido entre querer fazer planos imediatamente e ter algo para levá-lo adiante, mas... sua _apreensão_ (não nervosismo, Malfoys _nunca_ ficavam nervosos) o deixara inclinado a passar os próximos meses como se nada tivesse mudado e apenas fosse lidando com o que aparecesse. Talvez ele estivesse pegando alguns maus hábitos da Grifinória. O sonserino nele estaria planejando tudo desde o início.

\- Eu não sei. Burke e Caffrey disseram-me que no dia primeiro de agosto estarei de volta a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Se eles concluírem que eu não violei os termos da minha sentença, devolverão a minha magia e eu terei acesso aos cofres da família novamente. Na verdade, não precisarei trabalhar.

\- Mas você quer trabalhar, não quer? Não consigo imaginar passar o dia todo sem fazer nada.

Draco deu de ombros.

\- Ter um motivo para vestir roupas e sair de casa todos os dias não é uma má ideia, mas para onde eu iria? Minha família não está na mesma posição que estávamos há um ano. O ministério não me aceitará para cargo algum. Não sou treinado para nenhum campo específico. Não quero iniciar um negócio. As duas coisas que sei são que quero estar com você e que não voltarei para a mansão. Todo o resto pode esperar.

\- Você terá que tomar uma decisão mais cedo ou mais tarde - disse ela, gentilmente.

\- Mas não agora.

\- Pode ser útil, pelo menos, dizer à sua mãe que você não quer uma festa de boas-vindas.

Ele emitiu um som sem compromisso. Se ele contestasse aquilo, sua mãe poderia encarar como um desafio.

\- A menos que você queira uma? - Hermione esperava que não parecesse tão nervosa quanto se sentia. O pensamento de ter que voltar à Mansão Malfoy por qualquer motivo... sua mão agarrou o outro braço sem que percebesse, encobrindo o lugar onde sua pele havia sido esculpida pela faca de Belatriz.

\- Salazar, não. Prefiro que ninguém me note no mundo bruxo até que eles se esqueçam que eu saí.

Ela bufou suavemente.

\- Eu também. E Harry. - Ela balançou a cabeça. Nada daquilo realmente importava.

Ele decidiu que uma mudança de assunto era urgentemente necessária.

\- Você já descobriu como vai distribuir as poções que está fabricando? - ele acenou com a cabeça na direção de um caldeirão próximo.

\- Ainda não. Pensei em doá-las para o St. Mungus, mas as pessoas que realmente precisam são as que não vão ao St. Mungus. Ou a um boticário. Eu nem sei por onde começar. Preciso de um lugar onde eu possa disponibilizar gratuitamente a poção para todos e preciso encontrar uma maneira de fazer com que as pessoas realmente a usem. - Ela rosnou em frustração. - Eles não são todos como Greyback. E mesmo as pessoas que vivem à margem da sociedade... elas não têm outras opções. Outras chances. Remo foi capaz de frequentar Hogwarts, mas quantas pessoas foram expulsas ou cresceram escondidas pelas famílias? Ou trancados por causa do que eram? O Ministério nunca lhes forneceu nenhum lugar para ir. Eles nunca tiveram uma chance. - Sua boca estava apertada em uma linha determinada. - Há uma razão pela qual Voldemort foz capaz de levar tantas pessoas com licantropia para o seu lado. O Ministério nunca lhes ofereceu nenhum suporte. Voldemort lhes ofereceu um lugar para canalizar sua raiva, seu sofrimento. Onde eles estão agora? O Ministério não tem feito nada por eles. Eles precisam de um lugar para ir. Um lugar para começar a ter esperança.

\- Nesse caso, parece que a primeira coisa que você precisa é de um lugar.

\- O que?

Draco olhou para Hermione.

\- Bem, acho que você é possível que você esteja fazendo isso na ordem inversa. Você pensou que a primeira coisa que precisava era fornecer a poção para os lobisom- ele pegou o olhar de desaprovação no rosto de Hermione, revirou os olhos, e se corrigiu – para as pessoas com licantropia, uma vez que elas não podem obtê-la. Mas o que você deveria fazer? Colocar um aviso no jornal que diz "ei, passe no meu apartamento e pegue uma poção grátis para você não enlouquecer quando a lua estiver cheia". Eu acho que precisa planejar melhor. Uma poção não será o suficiente para atraí-los. Eles não estão dispostos a sair de onde quer que estejam. Você terá que oferecer algo a mais para que eles aceitem ajuda.

A boca de Hermione ficou aberta por um momento enquanto ela o encarava. Draco se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu assento. Finalmente, Hermione falou.

\- Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin, você está certo. Eu preciso de mais infraestrutura. Um lugar para distribuir a poção é apenas um começo. Se eles quiserem se reintegrar à sociedade bruxa, precisam das lições de mágica que nunca tiveram e... todo o resto.

Hermione sentiu uma sensação esmagadora por um momento. Pessoas que estavam à margem há décadas... como começar a remediar aquilo?

\- Vou precisar providenciar moradia, lições, comida, assistência médica e...

\- Isso é praticamente um trabalho de tempo integral.

\- Oh, Merlin. Eu não posso abandonar o aprendizado. Ainda há muito a aprender e ainda espero encontrar uma cura para a licantropia. Vou ter que desistir da loja de logros. Não há horas suficientes no dia.

Draco aproximou-se dela e pegou a sua mão.

\- Faça um plano antes de tentar fazer qualquer coisa. - Ele se inclinou para frente e a beijou.

Ela o beijou de volta. Eles ficaram juntos à mesa por um tempo. O cérebro de Hermione agitou-se com a repentina onda de coisas que precisariam ser feitas e planejadas e todas as camadas de complicações que foram subitamente adicionadas ao que ela esperava que fosse um processo gradual. As cartas de Narcissa sobre a mesa e a poção de Hermione foram esquecidas. Era melhor poder oferecer algo em vez de nada, mas a Poção de Acônito seria suficiente sem qualquer outro tipo de estrutura? Uma cura por si só poderia valer a pena, mas ela não tinha uma e não havia garantia de que algum dia a alcançaria.

Passaram a maior parte do resto da noite limpando a bagunça. Para distrair Hermione de se aprofundar nas coisas necessárias para que sua causa realmente chegasse a algum lugar, Draco perguntou sobre como as coisas estavam indo no espelho. A discussão técnica dos feitiços envolvidos manteve os dois ocupados até que mal conseguissem manter os olhos abertos, mas quando Draco voltou ao seu apartamento, ele não conseguiu dormir.

* * *

McGonagall enviara uma carta convidando Hermione para um chá no sábado à tarde em Hogwarts. Hermione ficara desconfiada. Ela já havia concordado em participar da cerimônia de graduação, então McGonagall deveria estar atrás de outra coisa e provavelmente seria mais sensato recusar o convite para o chá. No entanto, se ela quisesse encontrar uma maneira de não comparecer à cerimônia, talvez aquela fosse sua única oportunidade.

Com um certo nível de apreensão, Hermione aceitou o convite e se viu no escritório de McGonagall tomando chá no sábado à tarde.

\- Muito obrigado por se juntar a mim, Hermione. É um prazer vê-la novamente. Espero que esteja tudo bem. - Ela serviu-lhe chá e ofereceu uma travessa de bolos e sanduíches, sem dúvida preparados pelos elfos domésticos.

\- Tão bem quanto possível. Estou totalmente envolvida no meu aprendizado ultimamente - disse Hermione, servindo-se com timidez de um bolinho.

\- Ah, eu imagino que sim. Realmente aprecio que você reserve um tempo da sua agenda apertada para vir à cerimônia de graduação.

Ela então começou a falar sobre seus vários ex-colegas de classe e de casa. Hermione descobriu que a diretora estava sendo incomumente tagarela, mas ouviu atentamente, imaginando onde seria ela queria chegar. Em um determinado momento, McGonagall desviou a conversa novamente, mas não exatamente na direção que Hermione estava esperando.

\- Então, eu ouvi dizer que você tem ajudado o Sr. Malfoy a se familiarizar com os rigores da vida como trouxa? - ela perguntou no mesmo tom de voz com que discutira todos os seus outros alunos, passados e presentes.

Ela ficou assustada e tomou um gole de chá.

\- Sim, eu tenho. Não sabia que essa informação era amplamente conhecida.

Houve um sorriso fino.

\- Garanto-lhe, não é. Eu entrei em contato com o Ministério com o intuito de oferecer ao Sr. Malfoy uma oportunidade para voltar a Hogwarts no próximo ano quando tiver acesso à sua magia novamente e fui informada de que ele não tem permissão para receber quaisquer mensagens por coruja durante esse período. Foi sugerido que eu poderia entrar em contato com ele por seu intermédio. Espero que eu não esteja sendo inconveniente.

\- Eu ficaria feliz em entregar-lhe uma carta. Por coincidência, moramos no mesmo prédio - disse ela, se perguntando o que exatamente McGonagall sabia.

A diretora deu-lhe um sorriso fino.

\- Eu tenho uma carta pronta, mas esse tipo de oferta é melhor feita pessoalmente, então eu esperava que você transmitisse a mensagem diretamente a ele. Veja, imagino que o Sr. Malfoy esteja aprendendo muito durante seu tempo sem magia. Gostaria de solicitar a presença do Sr. Malfoy em Hogwarts. Acho que seria benéfico para os alunos ouvir sobre sua experiência. O Ministério já aprovou uma viagem de Flu para a ocasião, se ele concordar. Gostaria que ele falasse com cada uma das classes. Não precisa ser nada elaborado. Apenas penso que a experiência de alguém vendo as coisas do outro lado poderia gerar uma melhor compreensão entre os estudantes.

Hermione tomou um gole de chá com sua mente girando. McGonagall queria que Draco conversasse com os estudantes?

\- Como exatamente você espera que isso aconteça? Não posso imaginar que ele esteja realmente inclinado a ficar de pé na frente dos estudantes e dizer que eles não deveriam seguir o caminho das Artes das Trevas ou serão despojados de sua magia e terão que suportar a terrível vida de um trouxa? - ela perguntou friamente.

As narinas da bruxa mais velha alargaram-se.

\- Não seja incoerente, Hermione. O Sr. Malfoy pode dizer o que quiser sobre o assunto. Eu sinto que qualquer coisa que ele tiver a dizer será esclarecedor e de valor inestimável para os nossos alunos. Você poderia, pelo menos, transmitir a mensagem? Eu sei que todos nós estamos comprometidos em curar a rachadura entre as diferentes seções da sociedade bruxa. Há um longo caminho a percorrer, mas o entendimento pode ajudar.

Enquanto Hermione mordiscava sem vontade um bolinho, ela não pôde deixar de pensar que a diretora tinha razão. Ela lera o livro de Draco. Se ele soubesse aos 11 anos o que sabia agora, talvez tivesse feito outras escolhas. Não valia a pena contar a outras pessoas o que ele sabia? Oh Merlin, ele não gostaria disso. Ela podia imaginar.

\- Você entende o quão difícil seria para ele voltar aqui, certo? De uma perspectiva emocional? Depois de tudo?

\- Eu sei - ela disse em voz baixa. - Mas acredito que os benefícios superarão qualquer desconforto que ele possa sentir. Você voltou aqui, apesar de toda a sua resistência. E Harry também. Está na hora do Sr. Malfoy voltar e enfrentar seus demônios. - Sua voz assumiu um tom mais gentil. - Eu acho que ele seria o melhor para isso. Alvo viu algo nele. Eu não tenho certeza absoluta de ter visto algo nele também, mas ele me pediu uma vez para ficar de olho no garoto.

\- Você não sabe o que está pedindo. Regressar depois de Dumbledore, os Carrows, tudo o que ele viveu... - ela parou.

McGonagall apertou os lábios momentaneamente.

\- Eu sei exatamente o que estou pedindo. Vivi isso. Seus colegas de classe que voltaram este ano viveram também.

Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, antes que a voz de McGonagall voltasse a falar novamente, de uma forma mais gentil.

\- Eu sei exatamente quanto custaria para ele vir aqui. Mas acho que o preço vale a pena.

A pior parte foi que Hermione não tinha tanta certeza de que discordava. Mas ela não podia fazer promessas.

\- Irei transmitir a mensagem - disse ela pesadamente - mas não posso responder por ele. Quando exatamente você gostaria que ele desse essa pequena palestra?

\- Quando for conveniente para ele. Gostaríamos de alcançar o maior número possível de alunos, embora eu entenda que falar com todo o corpo discente ao mesmo tempo seria um pouco estressante. Pensei que talvez dividir por casa ou por classe seria melhor. Hermione assentiu.

\- Eu irei transmitir a sua mensagem.

McGonagall assentiu serenamente.

\- Estou ansioso para ver você e o Sr. Potter na cerimônia. E você é bem-vinda a qualquer momento que quiser antes disso.

Hermione quase caiu na armadilha de perguntar se Harry havia se comprometido a comparecer à cerimônia, mas segurou a língua. Ela não se envolveria no que quer que Harry planejasse fazer e o que McGonagall estivesse tentando convencê-lo. Ela viria para a cerimônia – aquilo não a mataria. E seria bom estar lá por Gina e Luna. Despediu-se e, com gratidão, entrou na lareira para ir para casa.

* * *

Draco examinava suas escritas daquele ano. A única coisa que não era lixo total era o que ele escrevera sobre a vida trouxa. Aparentemente, ele simplesmente não era bom em ficção.

Ele sabia que deveria ir à lavanderia, mas decidiu que poderia esperar mais um dia. Desde que ainda tivesse roupas íntimas e meias limpas, todo o resto era negociável, desde que se parecesse apresentável. Ele ainda tinha alguns padrões.

Ele estava preparando um pouco de chá quando Hermione bateu à porta. Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso e decidiu que talvez o vinho fosse uma escolha melhor do que o chá, dependendo de sua conversa com McGonagall. Ele gritou:

\- Está aberta! - e foi buscar duas taças e sua bebida preferida.

No momento em que voltou à sala, Hermione havia se acomodado no sofá e tirado o casaco e os sapatos.

\- A reunião correu bem? - ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e entregando-lhe uma taça.

Ela riu fracamente e tomou um gole de vinho.

\- Eu quase me arrependo de ter dado isso a você. Havia algo encantador em precisar tomar vinho em canecas de café.

\- Se você está usando _encantador_ como sinônimo de bárbaro, então eu tenho que concordar - disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela e beijando-a nos lábios. - Como foi?

\- Bem, eu irei à cerimônia de graduação. Mas não é por isso que ela queria me ver.

\- Não?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos particularmente volumosos naquele dia.

\- Não, ela tinha outro objetivo em mente hoje. Você.

Draco quase engasgou com a bebida.

\- O que ela poderia querer comigo?

Fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça no sofá, Hermione contou-lhe tudo.

O loiro ficou indignado o suficiente para se levantar.

\- Não acredito que ela quer que eu vá falar com os alunos. Usar-me como um mau exemplo. _Cuidado, alunos iniciantes, se você estiver do lado errado da lei, eles o farão viver como um trouxa bárbaro assim como o garoto Malfoy aqui._ \- Ele estava respirando com dificuldade.

Ela escolheu ignorar quando ele chamou a vida trouxa de bárbara.

\- Eu não acho que é essa a intenção. A ideia é mostrar às pessoas do mundo bruxo como é ser tirado da zona de conforto. Apreciar as coisas que não são valorizadas. Se você soubesse há alguns anos o que sabe agora... existem coisas que teria feito diferente? - Ela formulou a pergunta com cuidado. Aquilo era importante. Ela não queria levá-lo a uma resposta ou a outra, mas ela precisava saber.

Draco se virou e olhou para ela - cabelos desgrenhados, roupas não particularmente elegantes e olhos afiados. Ele teria atormentado o Weasley por não ter dinheiro, se soubesse como é viver com o orçamento apertado? Ele teria zombado do status sanguíneo de Granger se soubesse o quanto foi difícil para ela se integrar ao mundo bruxo? Ele teria percebido o valor de fazer algo por outra pessoa? Ele ficou quieto por um longo tempo.

Hermione não olhou diretamente para ele. Ela imaginou que não seria útil pressioná-lo. Finalmente ele falou.

\- Eu não imagino que tudo seria diferente. Você pode saber que algo é verdadeiro sem mudar a maneira como se comporta. Eu provavelmente ainda seria egoísta. Mas poderia ter sido um pouco menos idiota. Tomar menos decisões ruins.

Suas tentativas de matar Dumbledore ainda o assombravam. Suas ajudas a Umbridge na imposição de decretos ridículos do Ministério e, consequentemente, vendo estudantes tão jovens saírem da detenção com as mãos sangrando. E tinha sido ainda pior com os Carrows. Ele estremeceu, seu peito um pouco apertado. Ele estava tão envolvido em tudo o que estava acontecendo desde sua sentença no verão passado, que conseguira evitar pensamentos sobre o ano anterior. Ou pensamentos ainda mais antigos. Oh, Salazar. Quantas decisões ruins ele poderia tomar em uma vida? Pessoas estavam mortas.

Hermione levantou-se do sofá e o abraçou, sentindo o quão tenso ele estava. Ela manteve os braços apertados ao redor dele. McGonagall não sabia o que estava pedindo. Eles ficaram daquela forma por um longo tempo, de pé e abraçados até Draco começar a relaxar. Eles mal disseram outra palavra naquela noite, mas Hermione ficou no apartamento dele e Draco adormeceu com ela acariciando seus cabelos.


	36. Soluções

**Capítulo 36: Soluções**

* * *

Draco acordou enrolado com Hermione, com seu braço em volta da barriga dela e os dedos contra sua pele, onde a blusa tinha subido. Se uma pessoa tivesse que acordar, aquela era uma maneira muito boa de fazê-lo. Ele respirou fundo. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e ele olhou para a bruxa ao lado dele.

Ele sabia que tinha sorte de tê-la em sua vida. Salazar. Alguns dias ele temia que ela pudesse acordar e perceber que era boa demais para ele. Tudo o que podia fazer era tentar proporcionar tudo o que ela merecia. Para ser justo consigo mesmo, ele não achava que estava fazendo um trabalho muito ruim até o momento. Ele planejara alguns encontros românticos. Ele lavava a louça e cozinhava e tentava cuidar dela tanto quanto ela cuidava dele.

Maldita McGonagall. Ela pensara que enviar Hermione para tentar convencê-lo iria ajudar. Ele não tinha lido a carta, mas se McGonagall pensava que pedir a Hermione para defender sua causa o convenceria... ele teria sacudido a cabeça se não estivesse preocupado em não acordar Hermione. Ele a olhou, seu corpo sob o edredom, seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto respirava.

O pensamento de voltar a Hogwarts o fez sentir como se as paredes se fechassem sobre ele. E essas paredes estavam manchadas de sangue. Ele respirou fundo.

As pálpebras de Hermione se abriram e ela sorriu sonolenta.

\- Como você está?

\- Melhor que ontem - ele disse em voz baixa.

Os dois estavam deitados na cama e entrelaçaram os dedos por cima do edredom.

\- Você não precisa ir. Não sei de onde McGonagall tirou coragem para te pedir isso...

\- Ela perguntou porque precisava. E se ela estiver certa? E se algo que eu disser puder impedir alguém de fazer o que eu fiz?

Seu peito estava apertado com o pensamento de ir à Hogwarts, mas _Salazar_. Ele não poderia viver com mais aquela culpa.

Hermione estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto dele.

\- Você não precisa se decidir agora. - Ela praticamente podia ouvir o coração dele acelerando.

Ele encontrou os olhos dela e lentamente conseguiu respirar mais fundo. Sua frequência cardíaca diminuiu. Começou a se inclinar para beijá-la e levantou a sobrancelha quando ela virou a cabeça e ofereceu uma bochecha.

\- Eu tenho mau hálito da manhã, lembra? - ela murmurou.

\- Não importa - disse ele, inclinando-se para ela novamente.

Ela se esquivou, um sorriso puxando o canto da boca.

\- E se eu tiver medo do _seu_ hálito matinal?

Draco olhou para ela por meio momento e depois riu.

\- Bem difícil - ele se inclinou novamente e dessa vez a beijou.

\- Você está pronto para o café da manhã? - ela perguntou, enquanto se afastavam.

Eles deixaram o conforto da cama de Draco e foram para a cozinha. Hermione tentou ajeitar as roupas que usava desde o dia anterior. Enquanto Draco ligava a cafeteira, Hermione abriu a geladeira e pegou ovos e salsichas para começar a cozinhar.

Eles não conversaram muito enquanto preparavam o café da manhã, mas os sons e cheiros da cozinha eram reconfortantes o suficiente. Os dois estavam perfeitamente satisfeitos em passar o dia no apartamento de Draco, fingindo que o mundo exterior não existia. Eles poderiam se divertir.

No entanto, ouviram uma batida à porta no meio da tarde. Draco e Hermione encararam a porta um pouco incertos. Eles estavam encolhidos no sofá, com a televisão ligada.

\- Quem é? - Hermione perguntou.

Draco a olhou, perplexo.

\- Eu não sei. Você e os aurores são os únicos que já vieram aqui e ainda faltam semanas para a próxima visita deles.

Alguém bateu de novo.

\- Você também poderia se levantar e ir ver quem é - Hermione disse, cutucando-o nas costelas.

Relutantemente, Draco se levantou do sofá e abriu a porta. Para seu choque total, Jorge Weasley estava parado ali, parecendo que não trocava de roupa ou se barbeava havia dias.

\- Hermione está no sofá - Draco disse, ficando de lado para deixar o bruxo entrar.

\- Na verdade, estou aqui para falar com você. - O ruivo passou os dedos pelos cabelos e olhou de Draco para Hermione. - Acabei de ler suas anotações. Funciona. Tudo funciona. Pelo menos, acho que sim. Você disse que Draco inventou isso? - ele perguntou, olhando para a bruxa no sofá.

Draco fechou a porta.

\- O que eu inventei?

Jorge estava empolgado demais para se sentar, então começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto falava. Apenas observá-lo deixou Draco exausto e ele se juntou a Hermione no sofá, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela. Depois de um tempo, Draco entendeu que, depois de discutirem o feitiço do espelho durante uma noite passada, Hermione fizera anotações detalhadas, mostrando-as a Jorge no dia seguinte. Bem, Jorge finalmente lera as anotações. Aquilo funcionaria no espelho. Não havia nenhuma razão para que eles não pudessem ter o equivalente bruxo dos telefones celulares e nenhuma razão para que a Gemialidades Weasley não obtivesse todo o mercado.

Depois de um tempo, Jorge sentou-se e os três se aprofundaram na discussão sobre o que estava errado no espelho e como seria possível consertar. Jorge admitiu:

\- Eu não sabia que você era bom nesse tipo de coisa, Malfoy.

\- Bem, um espelho com defeito, um armário quebrado... eu posso consertar coisas - disse ele, sem humor.

Jorge assentiu.

\- É um talento especial. E é muito útil. Todos nós devemos ir à loja. Quero tentar isso.

Draco bufou, olhando para o homem incrédulo.

\- Não tenho certeza, mas prefiro assumir que apenas entrar no Beco Diagonal violaria minha liberdade condicional. Posso teorizar com você sobre esses espelhos, mas é só isso. Nada de magia.

O homem Weasley xingou baixinho.

\- Hermione, você vem?

\- Não poderíamos esperar até segunda-feira? - ela perguntou.

Jorge pareceu brevemente magoado.

\- Eu tenho que saber se isso vai funcionar.

Ela olhou para Draco.

\- Você poderia trazer os materiais para o meu apartamento. Você e eu trabalharíamos e Draco poderia fornecer suas opiniões. Se você quiser - disse ela, dirigindo seu último comentário para Draco. - Não vejo como isso poderia violar sua sentença.

Assim que Jorge estava fora das proteções anti-aparatação do apartamento de Draco, ele desaparatou. Hermione beijou Draco e os dois seguiram caminhos separados. Eles precisavam de um banho e roupas limpas antes que Jorge voltasse.

A tarde já virava noite quando os três declararam vitória. Jorge e Hermione tinham três espelhos que podiam entrar em contato entre si. É claro que Draco não havia praticado feitiços, mas ele esclarecera algumas das notas que Hermione havia tomado quando conversaram sobre o tema.

Jorge recostou-se na cadeira, servindo-se de uma das fatias restantes de pizza.

-Conseguimos.

\- Sim - Hermione concordou, bocejando.

O homem Weasley olhou para Draco.

\- Eu sabia que Hermione era brilhante, mas eu não sabia que você poderia fazer algo assim. - Ele olhou para ele com apreciação. - Não hoje à noite, mas... eu poderia usar novamente seu cérebro para uma ou duas outras coisas em breve?

Draco riu.

\- O que? – Jorge perguntou.

\- Eu nunca pensei que você me diria essas palavras - Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida.

Jorge riu.

\- Bem, você não é exatamente alguém que eu teria planejado ter negócios, mas... você tem talento. Se isso não for apenas um golpe de sorte, talvez eu o transforme em um consultor.

Hermione sorriu, olhando de Draco para Jorge. Talvez houvesse um lugar para Draco no mundo bruxo, depois de tudo. Não que ela planejasse forçar a ideia.

O loiro zombou.

\- Se você acha que isso foi pontual, está me subestimando demais. O que mais você tem?

Hermione ouviu com uma orelha a conversa de Jorge e Draco enquanto retirava a louça.

\- Bem, vocês são bem-vindos a fazer o que quiserem, mas alguns de nós temos que acordar cedo amanhã para o trabalho. Acho que precisarei encerrar a noite.

Jorge se afastou da mesa e passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

\- Suponho que devo ir. Preciso estar no Ministério amanhã cedo para registrar isso. Conseguimos. - Ele sorriu. Não querendo aparatar cansado, ele juntou os espelhos e seguiu para a casa via Flu.

Draco e Hermione se entreolharam.

\- Suponho que deveríamos encerrar a noite.

\- Nós deveríamos - ele concordou.

\- A noite passada foi legal. - Houve uma pausa por um momento, e então ela perguntou: - Você quer ficar aqui?

Não houve hesitação da parte dele.

\- Sim.

Hermione o pegou pela mão e eles entraram no quarto dela.

* * *

Draco registrava todos os livros que chegavam ao caixa quase automaticamente. Ele gostava de acordar ao lado de Hermione, mesmo que ela puxasse as cobertas. Embora sua cama não fosse nem de longe tão confortável quanto a dele. Ele pensava que uma bruxa tão inteligente conheceria um feitiço decente para o colchão, mas evidentemente ela não conhecia.

Ele olhou para cima quando uma criança - provavelmente jovem demais para estar em Hogwarts - entrou sozinha na biblioteca. Era logo após a hora do almoço. Ela lhe deu um sorriso alegre e passou pela mesa. Draco não pôde deixar de imaginar o que a criança estava fazendo sozinha. E ela não deveria estar na escola?

Quando Draco terminou os livros e passou para suas outras tarefas do dia, olhou novamente na direção da garota. Ela usava o computador. Ele encolheu os ombros. Theresa nunca lhe informara se havia limite de idade para menores desacompanhados e a garota não estava causando problemas.

Theresa se aproximou do balcão.

\- Como está indo hoje, Draco?

\- Como sempre. Tudo está digitalizado. Mais alguma coisa que você precisa que eu faça?

\- No momento não. - Ela se apoiou no balcão, sem pressa aparente de ir a outro lugar. - Quando você começou a trabalhar como voluntário aqui, estava escrevendo. Você continuou?

\- Eu escrevi o que precisava ser escrito. Não que eu pretenda fazer alguma coisa com o que escrevi.

Ele se perguntou mentalmente se havia sido uma perda de tempo. Theresa assentiu conscientemente.

\- Algumas coisas precisam ser escritas apenas para entender o que está em sua mente. Outras coisas precisam ser escritas para serem lidas. Algo em que pensar.

Ela chamou um dos voluntários da tarde para pegar o carrinho de livros e começar a guardá-los e Draco deu início a sua próxima tarefa.

* * *

A loja estava quieta, embora houvesse um zumbido de empolgação em torno de Jorge e Lino. Mal podiam esperar para iniciar as vendas dos espelhos, agora que o trabalho com feitiços havia sido finalizado e eles encomendaram um suprimento das peças físicas de que precisavam.

Lino estava na frente da loja naquele momento, enquanto Hermione ajudava Jorge nos fundos.

\- Malfoy foi chocantemente brilhante em tudo isso, não foi? - Jorge perguntou, juntando o espelho e a moldura com os componentes de feitiço necessários entre eles.

\- Ele é cheio de surpresas - ela concordou, balançando a cabeça em seguida. - Se você disser isso a ele, eu negarei, mas... acho que o meu subconsciente sempre supôs que alguém que escolhera o lado errado na guerra provavelmente não era tão inteligente quanto o resto de nós. O lado certo era tão óbvio que eu não conseguia entender como alguém _não_ podia vê-lo. Exceto talvez Crabbe e Goyle. Conhecendo Draco um pouco melhor agora... não é que ele fosse estúpido. Ele fez más escolhas. Ele foi criado de maneira diferente... Mas ele não é estúpido. Ele é brilhante quando tem alguma motivação para se aplicar e tem talento para consertar objetos mágicos.

Jorge colocou o último espelho finalizado na pilha. Ele estava finalizando a primeira parte, em seguida, Hermione trabalharia na segunda e finalmente todos eles seriam testados antes de serem encaixotados.

\- Eu quis dizer o que disse na outra noite sobre trazê-lo para consulta. Não sei se ele e eu poderíamos passar aqui o dia todo juntos - personalidades muito diferentes - mas eu poderia usar outra mão para solucionar problemas. - Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ela. - Eu tenho a impressão de que você não tem certeza de quanto tempo poderá ficar.

Hermione ficou assustada o suficiente para parar no meio do movimento de sua varinha. Ela fez uma careta e acabou fazendo um feitiço de corte. Teria que começar de novo.

\- O que te faz dizer isso?

Ele largou o que estava trabalhando e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão.

\- Eu te conheço muito bem. Você está gostando disso aqui e acha divertido, mas não é pelo que você é apaixonada. Eu sei que tem outros objetivos. E eu percebi que o tempo que passa aqui está diminuindo. E tudo bem. Venha quando puder. - Ele soltou um suspiro. - Estou adiando, mas Lino e eu realmente precisamos contratar pelo menos uma pessoa, talvez duas, para lidar com as coisas na frente da loja, de modo que possamos trabalhar no desenvolvimento de produtos e manter o inventário.

Ele recostou-se na cadeira apoiando-a nas duas pernas traseiras.

\- Não faça isso. Você vai quebrar o pescoço - disse ela, quase automaticamente. Ela sorriu para ele com carinho. – Gosto de trabalhar aqui, mas há outras coisas em que provavelmente começarei a focar nos próximos meses. Tenho meu aprendizado e estou planejando iniciar uma organização para melhorar a vida dos lobisomens, mas não tenho a menor ideia de por onde começar. Pensei que o melhor lugar para começar seria fazendo uma poção, disponibilizá-la gratuitamente e partir daí, mas-

\- é muito mais complicado que isso - ele concluiu.

\- É. Eu nem sei como entrar em contato com eles. Se ainda tivéssemos Remo... - Ela deu de ombros e tentou não parecer muito amarga.

Jorge mordeu o lábio e pensou por um momento.

\- Percy poderia ajudar. Não especificamente com os lobisomens, mas ele é bom em encontrar as pessoas certas no Ministério para fazer as coisas acontecerem. Papai está lá há mais tempo, é claro, e conhece muitos detalhes. Mas Percy tem seu próprio selo de capacidade. Você pode conversar com os dois sobre como organizar o que está fazendo.

Hermione piscou.

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Não sei por que...

\- Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinha, sabe. Você tem família.

Ele engoliu em seco e apertou a mão dela. Algumas vezes, ele deixava de lado o bom humor em favor de ser sério. Desde que Fred faleceu, tinha estado completamente sombrio. Mas estava melhorando. Todo dia ele acordava um pouco melhor.

\- Você também tem família, Jorge. Eu sei que ela não é Fred, mas você já pensou em pedir a Gina para ajudar na loja?

\- Ela seria boa nisso. Ela tem uma mão boa para varinha. Mas eu não sei se ela tem o interesse.

\- Você não saberá a menos que a pergunte. - Ela o beijou na bochecha. - Eu tenho que ir, mas você me deu muito em que pensar. - Ela teria que escrever para Percy e Arthur. Ou talvez visitá-los. Ela não via nenhum deles desde o Natal.

\- Você também. Boa noite. - Ele a observou enquanto ela saía da loja.

* * *

Draco e Hermione estavam juntos na cama dela. Eles frequentemente alternavam entre um apartamento e outro. A cozinha dela era mais bem abastecida, mas o colchão dele tinha melhores encantos.

Algo tinha incomodado sua mente durante toda a semana e ela não conseguia se lembrar o que era, mas finalmente se recordou.

\- Draco, nós já respondemos às cartas que sua mãe enviou há algumas semanas?

Draco demorou um pouco para se lembrar das cartas.

\- Sobre a festa de boas-vindas? Salazar, não. Eu provavelmente deveria respondê-la.

\- Você deveria, a menos que queira ser arrastado para uma festa com dúzias de seus amigos mais próximos logo após a sessão na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

Ele estremeceu. Hermione era realmente sua única amiga. Alguém que não entrava em contato com ele havia mais de ano tinha o direito de se chamar de amigo dele? Ele supôs que ele e Potter tinham uma trégua naqueles dias. E ele poderia tolerar o gêmeo Weasley restante. E tia Drômeda era decente. Ele se perguntou como teria sido crescer em uma família que _não_ removesse as pessoas da árvore genealógica e as repudiasse por se casar com alguém que a família não gostava. Supôs que nunca saberia.

\- Eu escreverei a ela amanhã. Temos planos com Potter? – Aquilo lhe parecia vagamente familiar, mas ele não tinha certeza de que era verdade.

\- Sim, ele e Andrômeda estarão chegando com Teddy às 11 horas. Nós não os vemos há algum tempo.

Ele assentiu e passou os braços a sua volta, com sua mão descansando no quadril dela, abaixo da camiseta. Ele beijou o pescoço dela.

\- Suponho que devemos dormir então. A família costuma ser cansativa.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça, expondo o pescoço para ele. Aquilo era uma provocação e tanto. Havia certas linhas que ainda não haviam sido cruzadas. Eles não queriam se apressar. Mas Merlin, às vezes era tentador. Ela fez um som suave e bocejou.

\- Suponho que você esteja certo. Será um longo dia. - Ela beijou sua bochecha e virou-se para o outro lado, murmurando "boa noite". Ela estava quase certa de que tinha ouvido um som de decepção. Sorriu e virou-se novamente.

\- Bem, podemos ficar acordados por mais alguns minutos.

\- Apenas mais alguns - ele concordou, inclinando-se para beijá-la.


	37. Irmãs Sombrias

**Capítulo 37: Irmãs Sombrias**

* * *

Andrômeda e Teddy tinham acabado de chegar com Harry quando Hermione saiu da cozinha com um sorriso no rosto. Drômeda segurava Teddy no quadril com facilidade e Harry carregava todo o equipamento necessário para que um pequeno humano saísse de casa durante algumas horas. Ele cumprimentou Hermione com um abraço e um beijo na bochecha e procurou um lugar para colocar a bolsa com fraldas, roupas extras, mamadeira, leite e brinquedos que carregava.

\- Apenas coloque tudo em qualquer lugar fora do caminho - Hermione disse, balançando a cabeça. Ela olhou para o amigo com carinho. Ele parecia bastante comprometido em ser o melhor padrinho que pudesse para Teddy. Então, lembrou-se da criação que ele tivera e quão perto esteve de ser criado por seu próprio padrinho, mas em seguida teve isso arrancado dele. Ela não poderia culpá-lo. Harry estava tendo a chance de dar a alguém o que ele não tivera. Ela cumprimentou Drômeda e (com um aceno de aprovação da bruxa mais velha) pegou Teddy para cumprimentá-lo. Naquele dia, ele estava com os cabelos grisalhos de Andrômeda e os olhos verdes de Harry. Era uma visão e tanto. Ela o balançou nos braços.

Draco se juntou a eles, parando um momento para olhar o seu primo e sorrir de volta para o pequeno garoto. Salazar, aquele era um mundo estranho. Ele tinha uma namorada que amava e uma família bem extensa. Com o número de pessoas mortas na sua família durante a primeira e a segunda guerra... era bom saber que ainda tinha família, afinal.

Os adultos sentaram-se juntos na sala, passando Teddy de pessoa para pessoa. Harry contou sobre tudo que Teddy aprendera nos últimos meses desde que todos se viram no Natal, ocasionalmente corrigido por Andrômeda. Andrômeda perguntou pelo bem-estar de Draco e Hermione. Ela não pareceu nem um pouco surpresa que Draco e Hermione estivessem juntos, embora tenha levantado uma sobrancelha quando eles disseram que ainda não haviam contado a Narcisa.

\- Vocês deveriam revelar-lhe isso enquanto ela ainda estiver fora do país. Pode levar algum tempo para que ela aceite. Eu imagino que ela aceitará, mas...

Ela olhou para a parede como se pudesse ver através do passado, nos dias em que sua irmã mais nova havia escolhido Lúcio e Belatriz ao invés dela, quando fora renegada da família.

As narinas de Draco se alargaram.

\- Eu não ligo para o que minha mãe dirá. Nunca fui tão feliz quanto sou com Hermione.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que você não a ama, garoto. Estou dizendo que sua mãe pode te renegar e você deve estar preparado para essa possibilidade - a voz de Drômeda era gentil. Ela pegou Teddy dos braços de Harry e o abraçou com força. - Espero que ela tenha aprendido alguma coisa nos últimos trinta anos e não faça essa escolha novamente, mas não posso garantir. Nós duas nunca nos reconciliamos. - Ela engoliu em seco. - Se sua mãe não aceitar o seu relacionamento, você terá que enfrentar uma decisão difícil. Talvez seja melhor contar a ela mais cedo do que tarde, para que ela tenha tempo de se adaptar. Eu imagino que ela acabará aceitando. Não duvido que ela te ame.

Draco colocou seu braço em volta de Hermione protetoramente e olhou para sua tia, mas foi Hermione quem falou em seguida.

\- Você realmente acha que Narcisa pode renegá-lo? - Ela se virou para olhar para Draco. - Eu já perdi meus pais. E seu pai estará aprisionado pelo resto da vida. Eu não quero que você perca sua mãe.

Ele a beijou suavemente.

\- Minha mãe vai nos aceitar em algum momento, de um jeito ou de outro. - Ele olhou de relance para sua tia. - Você realmente acha que seria melhor contar a ela por coruja?

\- A menos que você possa organizar uma reunião sem violar os termos da sua sentença - disse ela secamente. – Ela está muito longe daqui e duvido que o Ministério te conceda uma chave de portal para a viagem.

Hermione fechou os olhos, começando a pensar em possíveis soluções.

\- Se a viagem de Draco para a França não for um problema, você acha que seria melhor que Narcisa ouvisse essa notícia pessoalmente?

Andrômeda estudou a garota em frente a ela.

\- Eu não sei. Se você contar a ela por coruja, ela não poderá estragar todo o seu cabelo.

A mão de Hermione foi para o cabelo.

\- Ela não faria. Faria?

Teddy puxou os cabelos de Andrômeda e balbuciou feliz.

\- Ela faria. Foram as últimas palavras que me disse.

Draco entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos de Hermione.

\- Poderíamos dizer-lhe algo à distância e dar-lhe algum tempo para se acostumar com a ideia.

\- Sonserino demais. - Disse Hermione, olhando para ele. - Não deveríamos contar-lhe pessoalmente? Dar a ela uma chance de conversar conosco, ver o quanto nos importamos um com o outro?

\- Grifinória demais - ele acusou. - Não vale a pena correr para a toca do dragão só porque você pode fazer isso. É melhor atordoá-lo à distância. - Ele pensou por um momento. - Você _não_ tem como me levar para a França sem magia, certo?

Hermione riu com carinho.

\- De várias formas, na verdade. Há um trem que passa sob o canal inglês e o leva direto para Paris. E nós sempre podemos voar. Em um avião.

A conversa permaneceu neste tópico por um curto período de tempo. Harry nunca tinha viajado de avião, embora Hermione tivesse viajado, quando criança. Os adultos conversaram mais um pouco enquanto almoçavam.

Antes de sair, Harry tinha algumas novidades para compartilhar. Ele estava com Teddy no colo.

\- Almocei com McGonagall em um dia da semana passada. Nós conversamos e... irei ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no próximo ano. Não vou à cerimônia de despedida deste ano - é muito cedo. E não anunciaremos por enquanto que eu assumirei a posição, mas acho que eu posso fazer isso. Acho que Hogwarts precisa de mim. E pode ser o que eu estou precisando. - Ele fez uma pausa. – E então?

Draco pareceu confuso.

\- McGonagall te enganou para te convencer a voltar?

\- Ela não me enganou-

\- Você estava _planejando_ voltar, então?

\- Bem, não... - ele admitiu.

Draco deu um sorriso satisfeito e Hermione olhou para ele.

\- Não haja dessa forma - ela advertiu. Voltou sua atenção para Harry. - Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

\- Eu tenho certeza. Não quero ser um auror. Eu pensei que talvez quadribol, mas... eu não quero lidar com grandes multidões e com certeza não quero fama. Hogwarts pode ser o melhor lugar para mim. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. E eles precisam de pessoas - McGonagall está ensinando Transfiguração agora, além de seus deveres de diretora e tudo mais. Se eu não estiver feliz, sempre posso sair, mas... - Ele mordeu o lábio. - Eu fui um professor decente, certo? Em termos objetivos, não apenas em relação à Umbridge.

\- Harry, você foi um ótimo professor. Você vai se sair bem. Realmente, não consigo pensar em uma pessoa melhor para ensinar DCAT - Hermione disse a ele. Ela viu que seu amigo parecia visivelmente aliviado. – Irei à cerimônia de despedida. Acho que devo estar lá para Gina, Luna e Neville, se ele estiver se graduando também.

Harry não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso.

\- McGonagall sabe que todo o programa de Estudos para Trouxas precisa ser revisado. Ela perguntou se eu tinha alguma opinião e prometi pensar nisso, mas acho que você seria a melhor pessoa para elaborar um novo currículo.

A morena deu uma risada fraca.

\- Não tenho mais horas suficientes no meu dia, Harry. Já estou fazendo um aprendizado, trabalhando na loja de logros e buscando auxílio do Ministério para ajudar as pessoas com licantropia.

Draco beijou o lado de sua cabeça.

\- McGonagall é um pouco criativa demais com suas ideias sobre os estudos trouxas. Ela quer que eu fale com o corpo discente - ele tentou dizer as palavras de forma displicente, mas internamente estava suprimindo um calafrio.

\- Mas você cresceu como um puro-sangue.

\- E passei a maior parte do ano vivendo como trouxa. Sabe, poderia funcionar como um tipo de advertência se eles me vessem como um exemplo a não ser seguido. Eu acho que esse é o ponto de vista dela. mas eu não farei isso. - Ele sentiu o olhar de sua tia e encontrou o olhar dela. - Eu _não posso_. Eu não vou.

Ela estava calmamente de aço.

\- Ninguém pode te obrigar a isso, Draco. Mas lembre-se, em algum momento, Hermione pode ter que voltar à Mansão Malfoy novamente. Eu imagino que seria tão difícil para ela quanto entrar em Hogwarts será para você. Todos nós teremos situações a serem enfrentadas em algum momento.

Ele sentiu Hermione ficar tensa ao lado dele. Ele não a faria ir à Mansão. Ele mal conseguia suportar o pensamento de ir buscar o resto de suas coisas. Mas e o Natal? A mãe dele iria querê-lo em casa para o Natal? Mesmo com Hermione a reboque? Ele descobriu que sua respiração estava um pouco superficial e sua boca seca.

\- Vejo que lhe dei muito mais em que pensar do que você esperava. Provavelmente devo ir antes de dizer mais alguma coisa - disse ela, levantando-se graciosamente. - Está na hora da soneca de Teddy - ela lembrou a Harry.

\- Certo - Harry devolveu Teddy à avó dele e abraçou Hermione. Ele assentiu para Malfoy. Eles realmente ainda não tinham chegado em nenhum tipo de fase do abraço.

Hermione se sentiu aliviada ao vê-los desaparecer na lareira e se aconchegou a Draco.

\- A família é cansativa.

\- É - ele concordou, passando os braços em volta dela. - Você é a única família que eu preciso.

\- Mas é bom tê-los também - ela admitiu, descansando a testa na dele. - O que vamos fazer em relação a sua mãe? Ela não aceitará isso muito bem. Acho que eu poderia organizar uma viagem, com tempo e informações suficientes para encontrá-la e nos levar até lá por meios trouxas. Realmente não seria tão difícil.

\- Vamos pensar em algo - prometeu. Salazar sabia o _que_. Mas se ele tivesse que encarar sua mãe irritada – e tivesse que fazê-lo sem magia - ele preferiria que fosse por coruja.

* * *

Demorou alguns dias, mas Hermione e Draco conseguiram escrever uma carta para sua mãe. Ele leu mais uma última vez antes de entregá-la a Hermione. Então, tudo o que precisavam fazer era aguardar a resposta e tentar manterem-se ocupados enquanto isso.

_20 de abril de 1999_

_Querida Narcisa,_

_É reconfortante saber que seu tempo no exterior está indo bem. O coração de seu filho se acalma ao saber disso. A primavera está chegando aqui também. Você admiraria muito as flores que Draco vê a caminho do trabalho, embora eu tenha certeza de que não são tão adoráveis quanto as flores do jardim da mansão. Espero que elas não tenham sofrido muito na sua ausência._

_Lamentavelmente, uma grande festa não parece ser possível no futuro próximo. O trabalho está bem movimento ultimamente, assim como uma grande variedade de compromissos sociais. Teddy Lupin está crescendo rapidamente e sua avó e padrinho são fascinantes. Família é muito importante._

_Quando não estamos envolvidos nesses compromissos, Draco e eu experimentamos tudo o que a Londres trouxa têm a oferecer. É bastante educativo e nunca estamos entediados. Seu filho é uma companhia muito encantadora._

_Ele diz que a casa de veraneio Malfoy no lago é ainda mais impressionante do que a mansão nesta época do ano. Você já pensou em abrir a casa de verão ao invés da Mansão quando voltar?_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione se viu tomando notas à noite. Por mais que tivesse certeza de que ela realmente não tinha tempo para fazê-lo corretamente, Harry estava certo. Ela era uma boa escolha para redefinir o currículo dos estudos trouxas e, francamente, ele precisava desesperadamente não apenas de atualização, mas também de todo um redesenho. Deveria ser obrigatório para todos os primeiros anos, mesmo que não houvesse tempo para incluí-lo depois disso, exceto como eletivo. Talvez as aulas de vôo poderiam ser adiadas até o segundo ano. Ela se viu espalhada na mesa da cozinha com anotações dos estudos trouxas de um lado e anotações sobre como tentar elaborar um plano de implementação de ajuda para lobisomens do outro. Ela ainda não conseguira decidir se deveria entrar em contato com Arthur ou Percy. Talvez ambos.

Draco ficou um pouco irritado ao ver com que intensidade ela trabalhava à noite - em coisas que nem eram de fato suas responsabilidades -, mas acabou cedendo à conclusão de que aquela era Hermione e que ela sempre faria aquele tipo de coisa. Ele poderia ajudá-la ou ficar fora de seu caminho. Não havia meio termo. Ela não gostara quando ele tentara afastá-la de seus deveres extras auto-impostos. A exceção era quando ela estava particularmente estressada e não fazia nenhum progresso. Nesses dias, ela estava mais do que disposta a permitir que ele tentasse distraí-la de suas tarefas. Às vezes, uma pausa era exatamente o que você precisa antes de avançar.

Enquanto ela estava sentada à mesa com as anotações espalhadas ao redor, ele ocupou o sofá, fora do seu caminho, mas à vista para ficar de olho nela. Ele leu o livro que escrevera novamente. Parte daquilo era um pouco autoindulgente. Ele podia admitir isso em sua segunda leitura. Mas era o que ele precisava escrever na época, para seu próprio bem. O que ele teria escrito se quisesse contar sua história para os outros?

E assim, seu segundo projeto de escrita começou. Bem, escrita e edição, na verdade.

Quando eles estavam na cama uma noite, Hermione olhava para o teto, mordendo o lábio.

\- Faz dias. Já deveríamos ter recebido uma resposta de sua mãe - disse ela em voz baixa.

\- Ela irá responder - disse ele, com mais confiança do que realmente sentia. – Apenas pode demorar um pouco.

Ela se sentiu um pouco enjoada e se aconchegou mais perto dele.

\- Eu tive que enviar meus pais para a Austrália para sua própria segurança e você sabe o que isso fez comigo. Eu não quero que você perca sua mãe.

Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou seus cabelos, tão espessos e incontroláveis como jamais foram e absolutamente adequados para ela.

\- Hermione, eu amo minha mãe. Eu não quero perdê-la. Mas eu também te amo. Se minha mãe me ama tanto quanto eu acho que ela ama, não me pedirá para escolher. - Ele desejou poder ter tanta certeza disso quanto tentou soar. A mulher ficou parada enquanto sua irmã fora renegada, afinal. - Além disso, ela é uma sonserina. No mínimo eu espero que ela pense que essa foi uma jogada brilhante para reconstruir a reputação da família Malfoy de uma maneira que a tornará próspera para as gerações vindouras - acrescentou, tentando parecer despreocupado sobre a coisa toda.

Ele não a enganou. Ela se inclinou sobre um cotovelo para beijá-lo.

\- Espero que você esteja certo, caso contrário, imagino que vamos passar muitas férias com os Weasleys. Eles são a única família que tenho agora, além de você.

Draco fez uma pausa, pensativo.

\- Esse não é um destino que me parece tão terrível agora como teria parecido há um ano atrás. - Ele usara seu suéter para trabalhar no dia anterior. - Mas ainda assim, existem tia Drômeda e Teddy. E suponho que Potter seja da família dos dois lados agora, certo?

\- Ele é. - Um sorriso provocador apareceu em seus lábios. - Ele é o padrinho do filho de sua prima. Isso o torna mais parecido com um tio, um primo ou um irmão para você?

Ele a olhou de soslaio.

\- Eu não preciso de uma imagem mental de Potter tentando me dar palavras de sabedoria como um tio, como se eu fosse uma criança pequena.

\- Ah, um irmão então - disse ela, tentando provocar um pouco de risos.

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

\- Ele pode ser seu irmão. Aceito vê-lo como primo. Um primo _distante_. - Ele a abraçou com força e os dois fecharam os olhos.

* * *

Como sua própria coruja ainda não havia voltado e a de Draco não podia ser usada para enviar cartas, Hermione finalmente decidiu fazer chamada de Flu para Arthur e Percy na sexta-feira. Ela odiava ligar pelo Flu - sempre terminava com cinzas no nariz. Mal podia esperar que o espelho chegasse às prateleiras das lojas. O dia seguinte seria sábado e eles estavam prontos para o grande lançamento - os estudantes de Hogwarts tinham acabado de chegar em casa para as férias de primavera. Um estoque de bom tamanho fora construído e empacotado, instruções foram escritas. Jorge havia trabalhado no marketing durante toda a semana, embora tivesse quase certeza de que as coisas praticamente se venderiam sozinhas. Ele havia contratado uma assistente de loja e a treinou durante toda a semana - embora ainda não tivesse revelado a ela seu produto secreto.

No final de suas ligações pelo Flu, Hermione tinha marcado um almoço com Percy e Arthur, no Caldeirão Furado, no início da semana seguinte. Agora ela só precisaria reservar uma cabine particular.

* * *

_N/F: dois capítulos em um só dia? Eu mereço muitos comentários, certo?_


	38. Sociedade

**Capítulo 38: Sociedade**

* * *

Hermione odiava deixar Draco sozinho no sábado, mas ele a dispensara dizendo que ela precisava estar presente quando a loja de logros fosse aberta. Além disso, o tempo começava a melhorar e ele não jogava futebol havia meses. Imaginou que alguns dos caras com quem jogara no outono anterior estariam no parque.

E foi assim que Hermione chegou à loja usando um de seus melhores conjuntos de vestes antes mesmo que as portas se abrissem. Na janela, haviam cartazes de uma coruja soltando excrementos sobre uma carta e uma pessoa parecendo magoada. Outro cartaz mostrava um homem esperando uma coruja retornar com uma carta de sua namorada - dia e noite piscando repetidamente no cartaz até que a coruja voltasse.

\- Eu me sinto um pouco mal pelas corujas em tudo isso - ela disse a Lino, gesticulando para toda as propagandas.

\- Ah, eu não imagino que o correio de coruja acabe. As pessoas ainda receberão o jornal e enviarão encomendas, mas precisamos mostrar que há problemas e que temos a solução - ele abriu um sorriso atrevido.

Eles montaram uma estante cheia de caixas do espelho e colocaram uma barreira mágica do lado de dentro da loja - Jorge queria abrir a porta, fazer seu anúncio e deixar as pessoas gastarem todo o seu dinheiro. A nova assistente de loja - Tiffany - fora informada dos espelhos naquela manhã. Jorge entregou a Lino e a Hermione um espelho e explicou o que queria que eles fizessem após seu anúncio inicial. Ele esfregou as mãos, parecendo mais alegre do que Hermione o via há séculos.

Ele abriu as portas com um movimento de sua varinha e ficou atrás da barreira, lançando um feitiço _Sonorus_ sobre si mesmo. Lino saiu para se juntar à multidão e Hermione tomou uma posição à esquerda de Jorge.

\- Obrigado a todos por terem vindo. Eu estava pensando outro dia e vocês sabem o que realmente me irrita?

\- Ter que ouvir um discurso chato quando você quer comprar fogos de artifício? - Uma voz adolescente gritou de algum lugar na parte de trás da multidão.

Jorge não perdeu o ritmo.

\- Você está certo. Ter que esperar. - Ele olhou ao redor e escolheu aleatoriamente um jovem na multidão. - Quanto tempo levou para a última carta da sua namorada chegar por coruja?

\- Eu... não tenho namorada.

\- O quê? Um sujeito bonito como você? - Jorge apontou para uma mulher na plateia. - Ele não é bonito, amor?

Ela olhou para ele e voltou-se para a frente.

\- Eu prefiro ruivos.

\- Todo mundo prefere, certo? - Jorge disse, sorrindo. Ele tentou avançar com a apresentação - Quão interessante seria se, quando você tivesse que ficar longe das pessoas com quem se importa, pudesse conversar com elas em tempo real, a certa distância? Você poderia conversar comigo e admirar os meus lindos cabelos ruivos - Jorge disse a ela com uma piscadela.

Hermione revirou os olhos para Jorge.

\- Nós já podemos fazer isso com ligações de Flu ou você ainda vive nos anos 1700, quando a rede era instável demais para isso?

\- Oh não, Hermione, eu estou vivendo no futuro e o futuro é agora. Espere até eu contar tudo sobre - um som abafado veio do bolso de Jorge e ele franziu a testa. - Vocês podem me dar licença por um momento? Não vai demorar, será apenas um momento. - Ele procurou nos bolsos, tirou um espelho compacto de mão e o abriu. Quando apertou um botão, a voz de Lino saiu alta e clara sobre os murmúrios da multidão.

\- Jorge, cara, você está enrolando muito aí. Vá em frente e diga a eles o que você precisa contar e continue com isso.

\- Nós já tivemos essa discussão, estou fazendo o anúncio do meu jeito.

\- Tudo bem - disse Lino. Ele virou para o seu vizinho na multidão e deu de ombros. - Você simplesmente não pode convencer certas pessoas, certo?

E foi quando seu vizinho disse:

\- Ei! É o rosto de Weasley no espelho! - E as pessoas tentaram se aproximar de Lino até que ele corresse o risco de ser esmagado.

Jorge sorriu.

\- Isso mesmo. Comunicação em tempo real sem a necessidade de uma lareira. Você pode ver e ouvir as pessoas com quem deseja conversar de qualquer lugar.

Hermione fez o possível para soar natural com o roteiro de Jorge.

\- Oh, graças a Merlin. Se eu tivesse que me ajoelhar em outra lareira para ligar para sua mãe e avisá-la que você não vai jantar em casa, meus joelhos cederiam.

\- Bem, eu não vou jantar em casa hoje, pois ficaremos abertos até meia-noite!

Ele começou a explicar mais detalhes sobre o que os espelhos podiam fazer e como eles eram fáceis de manusear.

A morena bateu o pé enquanto a descrição dele continuava e olhou para o pulso como se estivesse checando as horas. Ela pegou seu próprio espelho e chamou Jorge.

\- Eu acho que eles já ouviram o suficiente. Melhor deixá-los entrar agora.

\- Você está certa, Hermione - Jorge disse no espelho. Ele o fechou. - Agora, eu vou abaixar a barreira, mas eu gostaria de uma fila ordenada. Se você estiver interessado nos espelhos, por favor, venha conversar com Lino, comigo ou com a adorável Hermione. Se você está aqui para comprar algum dos outros produtos, consulte Tiffany - acene para eles, Tiffany - e ela lhe atenderá. Com um floreio, ele abaixou a barreira e a venda começou.

Apesar da alegação de Jorge de que todos trabalhariam até meia-noite, cada um deles fez um intervalo de duas horas. Um segundo e um terceiro grupo de pessoas chegaram no final do dia depois de terem ouvido falar dos espelhos pelo primeiro grupo. Por volta das dez horas, Hermione teve que encerrar a noite, embora Jorge e Lino tivessem tomado uma poção para lhes dar um pouco de energia extra e estivessem determinados a aguentar até meia-noite. Sempre que alguém comprava um espelho, o seu número - como um número de telefone no mundo trouxa - precisava ser configurado para que eles pudessem entrar em contato com outras pessoas.

Hermione deixou a loja com o espelho que Jorge lhe dera pela manhã e com outro para entregar a Draco "daqui a alguns meses quando o Ministério finalmente decidir deixá-lo ter um trabalho real novamente", como Jorge colocara a situação. Para ter certeza de que Caffrey e Burke não o encontrariam e o considerariam uma violação de sua liberdade condicional, Hermione manteria o espelho em seu apartamento, por enquanto. Ela guardou as coisas, tirou os sapatos e mal olhou ao redor por um momento antes de atravessar o corredor e ir ver Draco.

Ele a esperava com a televisão ligada, mas sem prestar muita atenção. Ele a viu e sorriu um pouco:

\- Você parece algo que um Amasso arrastou por aí. - Ele passou um dos braços em volta dela.

\- Merlin, acho que Jorge será a minha morte se eu tiver que continuar assim. Disse a ele que irei à loja durante algumas horas amanhã, mas é tudo o que posso prometer. Este dispositivo será realmente uma virada de jogo para o mundo bruxo, eu acho.

\- Oh, eu sei que sim.

Ela se afastou dele apenas o suficiente para se sentar e ele a seguiu.

\- Jorge registrou toda a papelada no Ministério. Nós dois fomos creditados como colaboradores. Também receberemos uma parte dos lucros de todos os espelhos vendidos. Ele disse que o produto não existiria sem a minha ideia e ainda estaria longe de estar pronto se nós não tivéssemos trabalhado juntos há algumas semanas.

Draco ficou tenso.

\- Eu não preciso do dinheiro.

\- Você pode precisar algum dia - ela apontou. _Caso se sua mãe decida te renegar,_ pensou consigo mesma.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Estou listado como um dos criadores no Ministério? Salazar. E se eles disserem que estou violando minha sentença? E se não devolverem minha magia? - Ele estava sobrevivendo a toda aquela coisa trouxa, mas sabia que aquilo tinha um prazo para terminar. Esse era exatamente o tipo de coisa que poderia levá-los a estender sua sentença permanentemente. Ou pior, enviá-lo para Azkaban. Todo o seu corpo ficou tenso.

Hermione respirou fundo.

\- Jorge e eu poderemos garantir que não violamos os termos da sua sentença. Nós dois apenas discutimos com você sobre a teoria mágica envolvida na criação de algo assim. Você também não fez magia. Você não poderia. O Ministério sabe disso.

\- O Ministério usaria qualquer desculpa para me prender - ele rosnou.

Hermione beliscou a ponta do nariz e respirou fundo outra vez.

\- Bem, seu nome está na papelada. Temos duas opções. Podemos esperar que a Seção de Patentes nunca relate isso ao Departamento de Aplicação da Lei. Ou você pode contar a Burke e Caffrey a verdade e, se necessário, podemos verificar isso com o _Veritaserum_.

Draco ficou muito quieto. Ele teria que pensar sobre aquilo. Talvez o Ministério decidisse que sua punição não estava sendo severa o suficiente, mesmo que Potter tenha testemunhado, no verão anterior, que Draco salvara sua vida.

\- Você não precisa decidir agora. Acho que Jorge não imaginou que isso seria um problema. Ele só queria dar crédito a quem era devido.

\- E isso pode me impedir de recuperar minha magia - disse ele, parecendo um pouco amargo.

\- Você não violou nenhuma das regras.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. Muitas pessoas tinham motivos suficientes para não gostar dele, então a não-violação de regras dificilmente importaria. Precisava que seu comportamento durante aquele ano fosse impecável. Então de repente seu nome é citado em uma grande conquista bruxa quando ele deveria estar vivendo sem magia.

O arqueamento da sobrancelha funcionou quase como um diálogo inteiro. Hermione soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça. Ela sabia tão bem quanto ele que as regras nem sempre eram aplicadas de maneira justa.

Draco deu um leve aceno de cabeça.

\- Bem, o que você quer fazer agora? Não podemos mudar o que já está feito. Há algo para comer?

\- Eu pedi o jantar para você também. Imaginei que estaria com fome quando voltasse. - Ele apontou para a cozinha e Hermione foi pegar a comida chinesa. Aquilo era uma das coisas que ele aprendera a apreciar na cultura trouxa durante aquele ano.

Hermione reaqueceu comida suficiente para os dois, e enrolou-se no sofá para comer.

\- Como foi o seu dia? Além de das notícias horríveis que eu te trouxe?

\- Foi bom. Fui ao parque. Passei na biblioteca. Aprendi a usar a copiadora. Você sabia de sua existência?

Hermione fez o possível para não sorrir.

\- Sim. Você ainda não tinha usado uma dessas?

Entraram em uma discussão sobre a copiadora versus os feitiços de replicação e depois sobre o quão mais rápido era digitar algo no computador ao invés de escrever tudo à mão. Embora Draco tivesse que admitir que não era particularmente rápido em digitar e continuaria trabalhando em seu livro manualmente, por enquanto.

\- Mas vi pessoas que parecem capazes de escrever um parágrafo inteiro em um minuto - disse ele.

\- Bem, você não ficará mais rápido se não praticar - ela apontou.

Eles ficaram acordados por tempo suficiente para se distraírem da possibilidade de que o ato de boa vontade de Jorge sabotasse as chances de Draco recuperar sua magia dentro de alguns meses. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer a respeito até que ele decidisse se preferiria contar a verdade ao Ministério ou se arriscar. Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para a próxima visita dos aurores.

* * *

Hermione tinha suas anotações reunidas e organizadas em duas pilhas idênticas para Percy e Arthur. Ela dissera a Tom com quem iria se encontrar e ele a acompanhou a uma mesa privada com a promessa de que os levaria até ela assim que chegassem. Ela inspirou fundo e expirou lentamente. Hermione não costumava pedir conselhos. Arthur sempre pareceu amigável o suficiente com Remo, por isso ela imaginava que ele provavelmente estaria disposto a ajudar. Até onde sabia, Percy não tinha nada em particular contra pessoas com licantropia, mas nunca seria possível ter certeza de algo assim. Draco não entendia muito bem o desejo de Hermione de ajudá-los, mas com Greyback morando em sua casa e sendo usado como uma ameaça contra ele... era realmente surpreendente?

\- Hermione - disseram duas vozes masculinas.

\- Percy, Sr. Weasley, é muito gentil da parte de vocês aceitarem me encontrar.

\- Tivemos bastante dificuldade para chegar até aqui. O que está acontecendo na loja dos gêmeos? O lugar parecia cheio de gente.

Hermione olhou para ele. Velhos hábitos eram difíceis de serem abandonados. De muitas maneiras, sempre seria a loja de logros de Fred e Jorge, mesmo sem Fred.

\- Jorge não contou? Você já ouviu falar de telefones celulares?

Arthur franziu a testa.

\- Como telefones?

\- Mas um telefone que você pode levar consigo a qualquer lugar - explicou Hermione.

As duas sobrancelhas de Arthur se ergueram.

\- Não precisa... de... qual é a palavra...?

\- De um cabo de eletricidade? - Hermione ajudou-o. - Eles encontraram uma maneira de contornar isso. Os telefones celulares transmitem um sinal para se conectar. Você precisa carregá-lo a cada dois dias, mas isso significa que é possível alcançar alguém a qualquer momento, não importa onde eles estejam.

Percy parecia um pouco irritado.

\- Isso soa um pouco... intrusivo.

\- Você pode desligar o som e ficar indisponível, mas entendo o que quer dizer. De qualquer forma, o mundo bruxo não tinha nada equivalente a isso. Suponho que uma ligação de Flu não seja diferente de uma ligação telefônica, mas é atado à casa e à lareira. Ela respirou fundo. - Bem, estamos trabalhando em criar algo semelhante a um telefone celular que funcione no mundo bruxo. Acabamos de anunciar no sábado. - Ela procurou na bolsa por um momento. - Esse espelho permitirá que você ligue para as pessoas, as veja, converse com elas, onde quer que elas estejam, contanto que tenham um também.

Arthur pareceu surpreso.

\- Ninguém avançou muito com espelhos há décadas.

\- Bem, agora avançamos - disse Hermione. - Mas não é sobre isso que eu gostaria de conversar com vocês hoje. - Ela entregou a cada um uma pilha de pergaminho. - Eu quero fazer a diferença na qualidade de vida das pessoas com licantropia. Por várias razões. Remo Lupin é uma delas. Ele teve a chance de obter uma educação e não ter sua condição definindo-o totalmente e, mesmo com todas as suas lutas, ele foi um dos homens mais gentis que já conheci. Imagine como sua a vida poderia ter sido caso não tivesse sido discriminado durante toda a sua vida adulta. E pense em todas as pessoas com licantropia que lutaram por Voldemort. Eles não pediram para se tornarem lobisomens. A sociedade bruxa não queria educá-los, não os empregava... para onde mais eles iriam? Precisamos mudar em vários níveis e quero que isso aconteça. Existe a Poção de Acônito e estou disposta a produzi-la e distribuí-la sem nenhum custo... mas ainda não descobri como alcançar as pessoas que precisam dela. Mas isso é realmente apenas a ponta do iceberg. Eles precisam de educação, leis anti-discriminação e... não sei mais o quê. Por isso preciso da sua ajuda. Eu não sei por onde ou como começar. - Ela percebeu que estava falando havia muito tempo e fechou a boca com um estalo.

\- Você não faz as coisas pela metade, não é mesmo? - Percy comentou.

\- Não faz sentido fazer isso pela metade. Eu poderia colocar uma placa e distribuir a Poção de Acônito, mas não será útil se eles ainda forem discriminados e não puderem manter um emprego por causa da sua condição.

Percy assentiu, pensativo.

\- Em parte, é um problema de classificação. No momento, o único departamento que se relaciona com os lobisomens é o departamento que regula as criaturas mágicas.

\- O que rebaixa os lobisomens ao status de animal, em vez de uma pessoa que sofre de uma condição - continuou Hermione, vendo onde ele queria chegar.

\- Durante a lua cheia, um lobisomem sem a poção é um animal. Ele não tem como controlar os impulsos que sente - disse Arthur, tentando parecer gentil.

\- Mas esse é um dia em um ciclo lunar. Todos os outros dias do ano, são bruxos e bruxas - e provavelmente até alguns trouxas. É correto maltratar as pessoas todos os dias do ano por algo que lhes acontece fora do seu controle uma dúzia de vezes por ano?

\- Eu não disse que isso é certo. Reclassificá-los ajudaria, mas seria o primeiro de muitos passos.

\- Que outros departamentos podem intervir? E quem poderia estar disposto a ajudar? - A conversa evoluiu com um pouco de discordância entre os dois homens Weasley sobre quais departamentos estariam melhor posicionados para se envolverem versus quais funcionários desses departamentos poderiam estar interessados.

A certa altura, Arthur olhou para Hermione.

\- Você entende o tamanho da tarefa que assumiu, certo?

\- Eu sei. E entendo que não farei o tipo de mudança de que estamos falando do dia para a noite. Mas elas precisam acontecer a menos que o Ministério queira mais uma guerra. - Ela suspirou. - Eu ainda nem sei qual seria a melhor solução. Tentar reintegrar totalmente a população ou deixá-los viver em sua própria comunidade, mas tendo a opção de reintegrar-se. Ajudaria se houvesse alguém da comunidade para conversar.

Os três conversaram mais um pouco até que Percy e Arthur tiveram que voltar aos seus escritórios. Eles ainda não tinham respostas ou planos concretos, mas pensariam para ver o que poderiam fazer.

* * *

Quando Hermione chegou em casa da loja de logros, Draco preparava o jantar.

\- Você parece exausta.

\- Foi um longo dia. Tive a reunião com Arthur e Percy. Conto tudo em um minuto. - Ela foi para o quarto trocar de roupa e vestir algo mais confortável e, quando saiu, viu uma coruja batendo na janela. - Talvez Arthur ou Percy já tenham pensado em alguma coisa - disse ela, sem acreditar que eles teriam sido tão rápidos. Ela abriu a janela e a coruja voou com uma carta amarrada à perna. Era Athena, finalmente de volta.

Mesmo sem ver a caligrafia, era impossível confundir o material de alta qualidade. Narcisa finalmente os respondera.

\- Draco?

\- Só um minuto ou a carne queimará.

Ela esperou até ele tirar a carne do fogo antes de dizer mais alguma coisa. Ele veio até a sala, olhando para ela.

\- De quem é?

\- Sua mãe.

Ele olhou para a carta na perna de Athena e a coruja piou irritada. Nenhum dos dois estava realmente disposto a remover a carta, mas Athena parecia estar com um humor estranhamente desagradável. É certo que ela também fizera um longo vôo. Hermione desamarrou a carta e levou a coruja até seu poleiro, enchendo o prato de água e de comida e dando-lhe uma verificação superficial quanto a sinais de ferimentos. Ela parecia estar bem. Não conseguindo mais se conter, Hermione voltou para perto de Draco e abriu a carta. Estava endereçado a Hermione, o que fazia sentido. Embora a última carta de Narcissa incluísse uma carta para Hermione e uma nota curta para Draco, a resposta fora escrita como se fosse apenas para Hermione, com indicadores ao longo dela que mostravam que era para os dois. Ela deve ter achado prudente não colocar o nome dele no campo do destinatário; o Ministério provavelmente não aprovaria que ele se correspondesse com sua mãe exilada.

_Miss Granger,_

_Desanimo-me ao saber que meu filho não está interessado em retornar à sociedade bruxa através da maneira adequada à sua posição. Caso ele decida mais tarde que deseja se apresentar formalmente, poderá ser tarde demais. Eu o aconselho veementemente a reinserir-se à sociedade por meio de um método de sua própria escolha, ao invés de permitir que fofocas se encarreguem de sua reentrada. _O Profeta _não estará inclinado a contar sua história gentilmente. Muitas pessoas não consideraram nossas condições de vida deste ano como uma resposta adequada aos crimes pelos quais fomos acusados._

_As crianças nessa idade crescem rapidamente. Não faz muito tempo que Draco tinha essa idade e eu cuidava de suas feridas e ensinava-lhe todas as coisas que ele precisava saber sobre este mundo. Parece-me que eu me lembro daqueles dias mais do que ele se lembra._

_Fico feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo por enquanto, embora seja bom considerarem que todas as coisas boas, assim como todas as experiências, devem terminar em algum momento. Eu acredito que seu aprendizado esteja indo bem?_

_Por mais adorável que seja o verão e a casa de veraneio, será tarde demais para abri-la nessa estação. Talvez no próximo ano._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Juntos, Hermione e Draco leram a carta três vezes, para terem certeza de que não haviam perdido nada.

\- Bem, eu tenho um bom entendimento do esnobismo diplomático, mas isso colocou minhas habilidades à prova.

Draco apertou os lábios, lendo seção por seção.

\- Ela entende que nós dissemos que eu não tenho interesse em seguir seus planos e ela acha que sabe o que é mais benéfico para mim. Ela pode estar certa sobre _o Profeta_. Esperava evitar qualquer cobertura no meu retorno, mas acabaram-se os dias em que uma palavra da minha família poderia impedir a imprensa de publicar alguma coisa - ressaltou.

\- Nunca consegui controlar a imprensa. Ou quase nunca. Sua mãe sabe que Teddy é seu sobrinho-neto? Sei que ela e Andrômeda nunca fizeram as pazes, então talvez não saiba. Ela pulou essa parte e começou a te chamar atenção por estar sendo um filho ruim.

Draco deu de ombros.

\- Eu diria que sabe. Eu acho difícil que ela não tenha ouvido falar que Andrômeda teve uma filha e um neto, mas é possível. Duvido que saiba que Potter é o padrinho, mas ela deve ter captado a referência que fizemos à sua irmã, eu acho. - Ele leu o final da carta novamente. - Ela não ameaçou me deserdar, mas claramente pensa que o nosso relacionamento já estará acabado quando voltar da França.

Hermione assentiu e colocou o braço em volta dele.

\- E sobre a casa de verão... ela voltará para a mansão. Evidentemente, isso não a assombra do mesmo jeito que me assombra. - Ele dobrou a carta. - Ela não recebeu você na família, mas... foi melhor do que esperava. Minha mãe não está exatamente em fúria.

Ela beijou sua bochecha.

\- É tudo o que podemos esperar nesse momento. - Havia um brilho em seus olhos. - Acho que, com a próxima carta, deveríamos enviar uma foto nossa com Teddy e Andrômeda. E talvez Harry.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você é muito boa nesse jogo, não é mesmo?

\- Bem, acho que é importante mostrar à sua mãe o quanto a família significa para nós. Afinal, ela te acusou de não cumprir com suas responsabilidades filiais. Pode valer a pena mostrar a ela que você é um excelente primo, sobrinho e namorado.

Com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, Draco concordou. Talvez a foto não acompanhasse a próxima carta - eles não tinham outra visita planejada. Mas pensariam em algo.

* * *

_N/F/T: Oi gente, tudo bem? Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! Queria divulgar a nova fic que estou traduzindo, chama-se All You Want e eu estou postando no Wattpad. Infelizmente, não dá para colocar o link aqui :( mas vocês podem me achar por lá com o nome de usuário raven_therin_. Eu não estou postando a fic aqui no porque acho realmente muito mais complicado de postar. Mas se vocês preferirem, eu posso postar aqui também. Me deixem saber._


	39. Sincero

**Capítulo 39: Sincero**

* * *

Encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, Draco perguntou:

\- Isso é realmente necessário? Quando vocês entenderão que eu mudei de caminho? - ele falou lentamente.

Caffrey e Burke revistavam seu apartamento, procurando por algo comprometedor.

\- Nunca - disse Burke.

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não posso fazer magia. Mesmo que eu quisesse violar os termos da minha sentença, eu fisicamente não poderia fazê-lo. A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos cuidou disso. - Ele tentou manter o tom baixo. A última coisa de que precisava era ser acusado de ameaçar os aurores.

-Você pode tentar enviar uma carta com sua coruja ou receber poções de alguém. Existem maneiras de contornar isso sua sentença - disse Caffrey, abrindo o armário e examinando o conteúdo. Macarrão. Latas de sopa. Batatas fritas. Nada mágico ou ilegal.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram.

\- Quero minha magia de volta. Não usei Xavier para enviar cartas. Ninguém me trouxe poções ou itens mágicos. Levanto-me, vou para o trabalho. Levo uma vida trouxa perfeitamente normal.

Ele olhou com desagrado para as mãos. Lavar a louça e limpar o próprio banheiro deixara suas mãos mais ásperas do que jamais foram, mesmo usando o hidratante trouxa, embora não fosse tão ruim agora que saíra do restaurante. No dia em que recuperasse sua magia e seu dinheiro, faria um tratamento de pele.

\- Posso fazer um chá para vocês? Levará alguns minutos para a água ferver - ressaltou.

\- Não - Burke disse, com desdém. Ele examinou a sala, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse ter passado desapercebido. Muitas pessoas pensavam que os Malfoy tinham escapado com muita facilidade naquilo tudo. Apenas um dos três em Azkaban. Se o jovem Malfoy estivesse violando os termos de sua liberdade condicional de alguma forma... ele encontraria a prova e garantiria que ele fosse se juntar ao pai.

\- Como queira - disse Draco, tomando muito cuidado ao encher a chaleira e aquecê-la. Sempre parecia demorar uma vida. - Devo recuperar minha magia em três meses. Como isso vai funcionar? Ninguém realmente me disse. - Ele fez o possível para parecer casual. Precisava começar a tomar decisões sobre o que iria fazer quando recuperasse sua magia. Ficar com Hermione era um fato. Trabalhar para Jorge era tentador. Todo o resto era incerto.

\- Você recuperará sua magia em três meses _se _não violar os termos de sua sentença até lá.

\- Eu não sonharia com isso - Draco disse. - E em três meses... - Ele induziu.

Burke enfiou a varinha no coldre e fez um sinal para Caffrey voltar e verificar o quarto. A sala e a cozinha estavam limpas.

\- _Se_ você mantiver o nariz limpo pelos próximos três meses, terá uma audiência na Suprema Corte no primeiro dia de agosto. Eles ouvirão o que você tem a dizer e lerão os relatórios que Caffrey e eu escrevemos. Se eles acharem que você aprendeu sua lição, reunirão em um círculo de doze e restaurarão sua magia. Alguém trará sua varinha do depósito. Você será libertado com um lembrete de que está tendo uma segunda chance e que é melhor não estragar tudo. Ninguém vai pegar leve com você uma segunda vez, mesmo que Harry Potter testemunhe novamente a seu favor.

A chaleira começou a ferver e Draco se serviu de uma xícara, colocando um saquinho de chá dentro dela.

\- É realmente tão difícil acreditar que eu mudei?

\- Eu vou acreditar quando eu ver.

Draco se irritou. O auror estava sendo mais antagônico que o normal. Talvez o homem sentisse que seu tempo para pegar Draco no flagra estivesse acabando.

\- O que eu venho te mostrando a meses? Eu levo uma vida honesta. Eu mantenho meu apartamento limpo. Estou cuidando da minha própria vida. Sou um modelo de pessoa reformada. - Ele franziu a testa. Reformado era uma palavra? Não importava. Ele estava cuidando melhor de si mesmo sem magia do que jamais havia feito com ela. Quando ele tinha sua magia, também tinha pessoas para cuidar de suas necessidades - elfos domésticos, seus pais. Ele realmente nunca teve que fazer nada por si mesmo até aquele momento e ele estava fazendo aquilo muito bem.

\- Malfoy, venho aqui apenas uma hora por dia, um dia por mês. Não tenho como saber o que você faz durante o resto de seu tempo. Apenas vejo o que você me mostra.

\- E é isso que o seu relatório para a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos vai dizer? Que você não encontrou nada de errado, mas que ainda acha que eu estou tramando algo?

Se olhares pudessem matar, os olhos de Draco teriam atravessado o crânio do outro homem. Ele não aguentara tudo aquilo durante os últimos nove meses para que um auror com um pau no cu preenchesse relatórios contra ele baseado na ausência de provas de que Draco seguira as regras. Aquele era o argumento mais ridículo que já ouvira. Era como tentar se convencer de que porcos voadores invisíveis existiam baseando-se no argumento de que não é possível provar que eles não existem. Ele se irritou quando o outro homem não disse nada.

\- Foi um jogo fraudulento então? Atormentar-me por um ano e depois me enviar para Azkaban, não importa o que aconteça?

\- Eu só quero que a justiça seja feita - disse Burke, resolutamente.

Os lábios de Draco se apertaram e, em um acesso de irritação, ele pegou a versão editada de seu livro. Ainda não estava sequer terminado.

\- Vou precisar disso de volta - disse ele rigidamente, entregando-o ao homem. - Mas leia se você precisar ser convencido sobre o meu estado de espírito ou minhas intenções.

O homem levantou uma sobrancelha e enfiou o livro no bolso de suas vestes sem olhar para ele.

Os próximos minutos até a saída de Burke e Caffrey foram agonizantemente longos para Draco. E então ele se sentou à mesa, aborrecido por colocar algo tão pessoal em mãos desconhecidas. Pelo menos era a versão editada. Ainda assim, suas mãos estavam suando.

Ele decidiu que o chá não seria forte o suficiente e entrou na cozinha à procura de uma garrafa de vinho.

* * *

Hermione estava almoçando com o Sr. Weasley. Ela não pôde deixar de se preocupar com Draco. Ela havia tentado ajudá-lo da melhor maneira possível, _sem_ quebrar as regras de sua liberdade condicional. Obtivera autorização do Ministério antes de levá-lo aos Weasleys no Natal. Nunca o aparatara em lugar algum, mesmo que ele estivesse atrasado para o trabalho. Harry _aparatou_ com Draco um dia, mas nenhum dano parecia ter ocorrido. Ela enviara algumas cartas dele para sua mãe. Mas a rigor, ele não havia sido proibido de falar com ela. Ela é quem tinha sido exilada, não ele. Suas restrições à coruja eram principalmente para impedi-lo de encomendar poções e outras coisas.

Suspirou. Quando Draco foi sentenciado, Hermione queria que ele aprendesse com a experiência. Ela não tinha percebido o papel que acabaria desempenhando na época ou o quão próximos eles se tornariam. Quem imaginaria que ela se apaixonaria por Draco Malfoy?

\- Então, o que você acha? É melhor contar ao Suprema Corte dos Bruxos sobre o nome de Draco na documentação do espelho de Jorge ou é melhor esperar que isso passe despercebido? - Ela se viu mexendo no guardanapo ao lado do copo.

Arthur olhou para ela do outro lado da mesa.

\- Hermione - ele começou, suspirando. - Muitas pessoas que desejam seu fracasso não irão permitir que isso passe despercebido. As pessoas examinarão tudo, à procura de algo errado, quando chegar a hora de devolver sua magia.

\- Ele não fez nada de errado. Ele não tem magia para fazer nada. Tudo o que ele fez foi oferecer conselhos sobre um produto inovador.

\- Às vezes isso não importa. As pessoas querem vê-lo falhar.

Hermione esfregou as têmporas.

\- Eu direi a Draco.

Arthur olhou para ela. Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável.

\- Percebi que vocês dois estão bem próximos ultimamente.

Ela quase abriu a boca para negar ou para inventar uma desculpa, mas pensou melhor. Teria que contar a Molly e Arthur mais cedo ou mais tarde. Afinal, eles haviam contado à Narcisa. Além disso, os Weasley eram o mais próximo que Hermione tinha de família.

\- Draco e eu estamos namorando. - Hermione não conseguiu entender direito o olhar no rosto de Arthur, e seu coração batia forte no peito. - Eu sei que faz menos de um ano desde Rony... - Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ela não precisava.

O homem ruivo colocou a mão sobre a mesa e deu um tapinha nas costas da mão dela. Sua voz foi baixa, mas firme.

\- Você não está sendo desleal com Rony, Hermione. Ele se foi. Não podemos mudar isso. Não vou dizer que não estou um pouco surpreso, mas... no Natal, ele me pareceu diferente do que costumava ser. – O homem hesitou. - Ele não é como Lúcio?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Ele não é como Lúcio. Um ano trabalhando para viver e sem sua magia e ouro, poderia melhorar até a personalidade de Lúcio, eu acho.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, como se ambos estivessem tentando encontrar as palavras. Arthur pigarreou e assentiu, quase como se para si mesmo.

\- Molly e eu levaremos vocês dois para jantar, uma vez que ele tiver permissão para aparatar novamente.

\- Eu gostaria disso. Acho que ele também. Ao meu ver, vai demorar um pouco antes que a mãe dele nos aceite.

\- Molly e eu sempre estaremos ao seu lado, Hermione. Não importa o que aconteça. - Arthur disse a ela. Hermione estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e o abraçou desajeitadamente. Ela não estava ansiosa para contar a Draco que sua melhor chance seria revelar a verdade sobre a documentação do espelho, mas ela não podia suportar o pensamento de perdê-lo para Azkaban.

* * *

Belby cancelou a aula daquele dia. Aparentemente, uma poção que começara a tomar recentemente interagiu mal com a poção de Pimenta que ele tomara naquela manhã ao acordar. Ele estava de mau humor quando Hermione apareceu para sua aula regularmente programada. Atribuíra-lhe alguns trabalhos e a mandara para casa.

Hermione não se importou. Não demorou nem metade do tempo que ela esperava para concluir o trabalho e, em seguida, pediu comida em um restaurante próximo. Pouco antes do horário de almoço de Draco, Hermione chegou à biblioteca com algumas sacolas.

Ele ergueu os olhos da mesa, surpreso, quando a ouviu chamar seu nome e seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Belby cancelou comigo hoje. Pensei em trazer um almoço quente para você. A menos que você prefira comer seu sanduíche frio.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

\- Comida quente seria ótimo. Faltam dez minutos para meu intervalo. Preciso esperar que alguém venha tomar conta da mesa.

\- Não pode deixar a mesa sem tripulação. Isso seria um crime.

Draco deu-lhe um olhar de falsa indignação.

\- Se eu deixasse a mesa, alguém poderia tentar sair daqui com um livro.

\- O que eles podem fazer mesmo se você _estiver _aqui - ela ressaltou, rindo.

\- Sim, mas se eu não estiver aqui para cuidar dos registros, o livro poderá desaparecer para sempre.

\- Uma tragédia - disse ela, sorrindo. E _realmente _seria uma tragédia se os livros desaparecessem. As bibliotecas sempre foram um lugar especial para ela. - Quem imaginaria que, entre nós dois, você acabaria como bibliotecário? - ela perguntou, encostada no balcão.

\- Você vai me apresentar? - alguém perguntou, saindo de um escritório.

\- Oh, Theresa, essa é minha namorada Hermione. Hermione, essa é Theresa.

Houve uma rodada educada de apresentações e Theresa olhou para Hermione de uma forma meio avaliadora. Ela sorriu.

\- Você pode sair para almoçar alguns minutos mais cedo. Eu cuidarei da mesa. - Ela inclinou a cabeça em direção à porta. - Está um dia lindo lá fora.

Sem mais delongas, Hermione e Draco saíram e almoçaram do lado de fora, em um banco debaixo de uma árvore. Eles se sentaram próximos, aproveitando o momento para ficarem perto um do outro.

\- Belby deveria se envenenar com mais frequência - disse Draco.

Hermione bufou.

\- Se ele o fizesse, eu não aprenderia nada.

\- Eu ainda acho que você se sairia muito bem como uma aluna autodidata.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

\- Existem alguns segredos que as pessoas nunca se comprometem a escrever. E algumas nuances que simplesmente não se traduzem na página de um livro.

Draco suspirou.

\- E algumas coisas que nunca deveriam ser escritas.

Dedos macios entrelaçaram-se aos de Draco quando Hermione apertou sua mão.

\- Ainda está pensando sobre o livro?

\- Faz quase uma semana desde que o entreguei a Burke. Sem resposta até agora. Nenhuma visita de acompanhamento. Ele não o devolveu. Está começando a me parecer um pouco ameaçador.

\- Talvez isso signifique que ele realmente está lendo.

\- Hum... - ele disse, sem se comprometer.

Revirando os olhos, Hermione acrescentou:

\- Você me disse que estava pensando em mostrá-lo à McGonagall. É tão ruim que Burke o leia?

\- _Sim._ Mesmo depois de tudo, acho que McGonagall poderia enxergar alguma centelha de decência em mim. Burke, por outro lado, está procurando por uma falha minha. Há uma diferença.

Ela apertou a mão dele novamente. Às vezes, simplesmente não havia palavras. Depois que eles terminaram de almoçar, Hermione acompanhou Draco de volta à a biblioteca e ele lhe deu um beijo de despedida.

Quando Draco voltou para sua mesa, viu que Theresa ainda estava lá.

\- Ela parece ser muito especial - observou sua chefe.

\- Ela é - Draco disse, um sorriso pensativo se desenrolando no rosto. - Ela realmente é.


	40. Escondido

**Capítulo 40: Escondido**

* * *

A cozinha ainda cheirava ao jantar que eles haviam preparado horas antes. Peixe frito e legumes cozidos permaneciam no ar enquanto uma pena arranhava o pergaminho e páginas ocasionalmente eram viradas.

Finalmente, Hermione largou a pena. Os detalhes de todo o currículo não foram cobertos, é claro, mas... era um começo. Ela completara seus esboços para o novo currículo de estudos trouxas, que incluía torná-lo uma disciplina obrigatória para os primeiros anos. Pelo amor de Merlin, era pelo menos tão importante quanto voar. Mais importante, talvez. Um mago ou bruxa poderia passar a vida inteira sem voar, mas entender o mundo trouxa era importante, mesmo que sua única interação com eles fosse em King's Cross todos os anos. Além disso, havia muito que o mundo bruxo poderia aprender com o mundo trouxa.

Draco não estava olhando para ela, mas ele a ouviu abaixar a pena ao virar a página do livro que lia. Agora que o som arranhado de sua escrita havia terminado, o apartamento estava estranhamente quieto.

— Terminou?

— Não totalmente. Eu poderia aperfeiçoar. Eu poderia elaborar um ótimo currículo para Hogwarts. Mas não possuo horas suficientes no meu dia. Sei que é tarde, mas você quer sair do apartamento um pouco? Dar uma volta? Minha mente está agitada demais para dormir e eu realmente não quero lavar a louça agora. — Ela se arrependeria mais tarde, mas por enquanto, estava pronta para fazer outra coisa.

Os olhos do loiro verificaram em que página estava e ele fechou o livro, olhando para Hermione por cima do encosto do sofá onde ela estava sentada à mesa. O cabelo dela caíra na frente do rosto.

— Sorvete?

— Existe algum lugar aberto a essa hora?

— Nós podemos tentar. — Ela pegou sua bolsa e ele colocou um par de sapatos. Enquanto desciam as escadas, o rosto de Hermione se abriu em um sorriso pesaroso. – Harry, Rony e eu sempre saíamos escondidos tarde da noite, então preciso dizer que uma viagem até as cozinhas de Hogwarts seria a coisa certa agora.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Você finalmente desistiu de tentar libertar a população de elfos domésticos da Grã—Bretanha, então?

Ela soltou um suspiro.

— Não desisti completamente, mas pode haver outras batalhas que precisam ser travadas antes disso. Como ajudar as pessoas que realmente querem ser ajudadas, por exemplo.

— Os lobisomens? Você tem certeza de que eles querem ser ajudados?

Ela ficou quieta por tanto tempo que ele quase se arrependeu da pergunta.

— Eu realmente nunca conversei com nenhum portador da licantropia, exceto Remo Lupin. Eu sei que você não pode julgar isso baseando—se em uma única pessoa, mas... acho que ele me apoiaria. Por causa de Dumbledore, Remo teve a oportunidade de quebrar o ciclo. Recebeu educação. Fez amigos. Foi capaz de levar uma vida normal durante alguns anos. Mas é difícil esconder algo assim e eu acho que o atrapalhava sempre que ele encontrava alguma coisa boa. Imagino que você tenha notado as suas vestes gastas em Hogwarts. Imagino que já fazia muito tempo que ele não tinha um emprego fixo. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Ele merecia mais do que isso. Quantas outras pessoas com licantropia estão na mesma posição? Quantos nunca tiveram acesso à educação em Hogwarts? Tudo o que conhecem é a rejeição da sociedade. O que quer que Greyback ou Voldemort lhes disse... é claro que eles acreditaram. E a pior parte é que os dois provavelmente nem precisaram mentir. Remo é um bom exemplo de quão mal eles seriam tratados se tentassem se integrar à sociedade bruxa. Talvez eles prefiram estar separados neste momento... mas são bruxos e bruxas. Eles deveriam ter a opção.

Draco não tinha certeza do que dizer. Ele não gostava muito de Lupin como professor, mas aos 13 anos não gostava muito de ninguém além de si mesmo e talvez de seus pais. Ele zombara das vestes do homem e do fato de que ele parecia estar doente com frequência. O professor não tinha sido nada além de paciente com ele e Draco havia zombado dele. Ele finalmente encontrou algumas palavras que pareciam ser as certas.

— Você não saberá se alguém quer ajuda, a menos que tente ajudar.

— Arthur está procurando um contato para mim e Percy está tentando ver onde poderíamos encontrar um pouco mais de apoio antes de ir a público. — Hermione balançou a cabeça, ajeitando os cabelos. — Tudo o que posso fazer agora é tentar estabelecer as bases e esperar que possamos encontrar a oportunidade certa, se alguém quiser aproveitá-la. E continuar com a minha aprendizagem. O apoio não será fácil de uma maneira ou de outra e quanto mais eu puder fazer sem a ajuda de mais alguém, melhor estaremos. Se eu puder inicialmente ser responsável pelas poções, isso… ajudaria. Só preciso ganhar tempo para encontrar uma cura.

Ele apertou a mão dela e a parou para empurrar os cabelos para fora do rosto.

— Você sabe que as pessoas têm procurado uma cura para lobisomens desde... os primórdios da história bruxa.

— Mas eu tenho a vantagem de ter como mentor a primeira pessoa a criar uma poção que domestica o lobo. Possuo acesso às anotações dele. Deve haver algum detalhe esquecido, e eu posso encontra-lo.

— Se alguém pode, é você — admitiu. Ele pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Eles caminharam um pouco mais, até encontrarem uma loja que ainda estava aberta. Era hora da sobremesa.

* * *

Draco não era o tipo de homem que costumava hesitar ao tomar uma decisão. Uma vez que se decidisse, ele poderia gastar um bom tempo planejando como executar, mas a decisão em si geralmente era fácil.

Deveria ser fácil. Ele não deveria sentir nenhum senso de obrigação para com a biblioteca, mas sentiu. Havia programas com os quais ele estava se comprometendo naquele momento. Quando recuperasse sua magia, ele sairia da biblioteca sem aviso prévio? Sem nenhum aviso?

Mas por que ficar se ele não precisaria?

E então, é claro, surgiu o pensamento assustador: _e se eles não devolverem minha magia? E se eu tiver que ficar?_

_Esse_ pensamento foi o que o impediu de contar a Theresa ou a qualquer outra pessoa que planejava deixar a biblioteca em agosto. Ele franziu o cenho, olhando para um cliente do outro lado da biblioteca. Poderia jurar que o homem estava olhando para ele, mas por que estaria? Draco estudou o homem tão discretamente quanto pôde por um momento antes que alguém tocasse a campainha na mesa várias vezes seguidas com muita energia.

O adolescente irritado no balcão empurrou uma pilha de livros em sua direção e Draco fez o possível para sorrir.

— Você está devolvendo ou renovando?

— Devolvendo.

— Ok, eu vou cuidar disso. Tenha um bom dia.

O adolescente olhou para ele.

— Você precisa fazer a verificação.

— Eu farei. Você não precisa esperar. Pode dar uma olhada em outros livros da biblioteca enquanto isso — ele fez o possível para não ranger os dentes enquanto falava. Maneiras. Charme. Educação. Ele poderia aturar um adolescente petulante.

No final, o jovem insistiu em ficar ali até que Draco digitalizasse seus livros — apesar da fila que se formava atrás dele — como se não achasse que Draco fosse confiável o suficiente para digitaliza-los. Draco não pôde deixar de se perguntar se já havia sido tão desagradável. Ele tinha a suspeita de que a resposta seria _sim_. Fez o possível para sorrir se desculpando com a próxima pessoa na fila. Todo mundo que devolvia livros poderia simplesmente deixa-los no balcão. O único momento em que ele realmente precisava interagir com alguém que devolvia um livro era quando a pessoa precisava pagar uma multa ou quando queria fazer a renovação.

Quando a pequena fila acabou, Draco procurou novamente o homem que o examinava antes. Ele havia se movido por algumas prateleiras e parecia estar tentando caminhar com indiferença, mas algo parecia estranho — e Draco o pegou olhando-o novamente. Ele se perguntou se o homem estava tentando contrabandear livros por dentro da calça ou debaixo da jaqueta. Não seria a primeira vez. Por que as pessoas insistiam em roubar livros que poderiam pegar emprestados gratuitamente? Ele nunca entenderia. Geralmente não funcionava de qualquer maneira; os livros tinham fitas magnéticas que acionariam o sensor quando ele passasse.

Ainda assim, algo sobre o homem chamou a atenção de Draco. Ele parecia se mexer desajeitadamente em sua calça jeans — como se ela não se encaixasse direito — e seus dedos tremiam no quadril, como se estivesse procurando por algo que não estava lá. Draco continuou obedientemente em sua mesa até o homem se aproximar, esperando por uma última confirmação.

—Existe algo em que eu possa ajuda-lo hoje? Você encontrou o que estava procurando? — Draco perguntou, fazendo o possível para ser agradável.

O homem sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, mas eu posso voltar outro dia.

— Faça isso, Sr. Caffrey — Draco disse suavemente. Ele reconheceu a voz, mesmo que o rosto estivesse errado. Claramente estava usando algum tipo de feitiço, embora o homem obviamente não estivesse confortável em roupas trouxas. — Eu estarei bem aqui.

O movimento involuntário da cabeça confirmou a Draco que ele estava certo. Burke enviara seu colega para ficar de olho nele. Reprimindo um sorriso presunçoso, tentou manter suas feições neutras. Estava satisfeito por estar certo, mas era muito cedo para decidir se isso significava que Burke levava o livro e a reabilitação de Draco a sério ou se Burke procurava desesperadamente por algo errado que Draco estivesse fazendo, como não estar onde deveria estar durante o horário de trabalho.

— Sr. Caffrey — disse, quando o bruxo se aproximou da porta de saída. Draco vacilou apenas um momento antes de escolher suas palavras. — Se o seu amigo já tiver terminado o livro que eu o emprestei, gostaria de tê-lo de volta. É a única cópia que tenho.

— Certificarei de que ele saiba — disse Caffrey, com o tom de voz neutro. Burke iria fritá-lo. Ele não deveria ter sido descoberto.

— E... — a hesitação durou apenas um segundo a mais do que na fala anterior. — Se vocês dois tiverem tempo em suas agendas lotadas, há algo que eu gostaria de discutir com vocês.

Lá estava. Ele havia dito. Contaria a eles sobre o espelho. Hermione lhe dissera que, de acordo com o chefe Weasley, sua melhor chance seria contar a verdade ao invés de esperar que alguém a descobrisse.

— Vou ver o que podemos fazer.

Theresa ouviu a conversa de seu escritório onde estava almoçando, pensando que tudo aquilo era um pouco estranho. Ficaria de olho em Draco... só por precaução. Ela ouvira apenas uma parte da conversa, mas algo em perguntar sobre o livro de outra pessoa simplesmente não parecia certo. Ela lhe deu alguns minutos para se recuperar do que quer que fosse aquilo antes de sair.

— Velho amigo? — perguntou, olhando para a porta.

— Não exatamente.

— Poderia me dar mais detalhes?

Draco sentiu os seus olhos penetrantes sobre ele e olhou de volta, um tanto irritado.

— Eu permiti que alguém lesse a história que escrevi. Eles não me devolveram nem me deram sua crítica. Vamos apenas dizer que... estou um pouco ansioso.

A mulher relaxou.

— É justo. Se você estiver pronto para o seu intervalo, eu vou tomar conta da mesa.

Balançando a cabeça em silêncio, Draco pegou seu lanche e saiu para comer do lado de fora. Ele precisava de tempo para pensar.

* * *

— Caffrey realmente foi à biblioteca para te checar?

— Sim. Eu não sei como o reconheci através dos feitiços de disfarce, mas... era ele. Eu percebi que era Caffrey mesmo do outro lado da sala. Tenho a impressão de que ele e Burke escolherão um momento altamente inconveniente para termos a reunião que eu solicitei. — Ele mexeu na comida no prato sem comer mais.

Hermione colocou as pontas dos dedos em seu braço gentilmente.

— Chega disso. – Draco decidiu — Eles vão me incomodar quando me incomodarem. Conte-me sobre o seu dia.

Ele escutou quando ela lhe contou sobre o sucesso contínuo dos espelhos. Os negócios estavam crescendo. Ela esperava poder continuar na loja até que Gina terminasse Hogwarts, mas... com o aprendizado e seus esforços para encontrar uma maneira de começar a ajudar os lobisomens... ela não teria tempo. Além de todo o trabalho prático, Belby passara uma pilha de leitura para ela. Ele insistira que, se ela realmente pensava que poderia ter um futuro em pesquisa e desenvolvimento, uma sólida formação em teoria era no mínimo tão importante quanto as aplicações práticas.

— Ele está certo, sabe? Você poderia contratar alguém competente para fazer a preparação física, mas se estiver tentando inovar... é necessário entender a teoria, as interações...

— Essa é sua maneira de me dizer que é hora da minha lição de casa? — ela brincou.

— Bem, eu tenho certeza de que poderia encontrar uma alternativa, se você não se importar em ser uma péssima aluna e desapontar Belby amanhã.

— Poxa, quando foi que eu desapontei um professor? — ela riu, inclinando-se para beijá-lo, seus lábios provocando-o e puxando os dele. Por um tempo, todo o dever de casa foi esquecido.

* * *

_Notas:_

_Foi por minha grande culpa que o capítulo não foi postado ontem... Ele estava prontinho, eu apenas me esqueci de postar :(_

_Espero que me perdoem._

_Gostaria de lembrar que seus comentários me deixam muito feliz e animada para continuar traduzindo, ok? Então já sabem!_


	41. Enfermo

**Capítulo 41: Enfermo**

* * *

Hermione leu a última carta de Gina com um sorriso e deixou para respondê-la depois do trabalho. Ela estava mais do que ansiosa para sair de Hogwarts, embora um pouco menos ansiosa com o pensamento de morar em casa com a sua mãe. Questionara se Hermione gostaria de dividir um apartamento ou se já tinha outros planos. No entanto, os testes para as equipes de quadribol da segunda divisão estariam chegando no outono e Gina planejava treinar duro o verão inteiro. O único benefício em morar na Toca seria a campina para os treinos.

Examinando o resto de suas correspondências enquanto tomava café, ela encontrou um bilhete de Arthur, perguntando se poderia passar pelo escritório dele naquela tarde. Ela anotou uma resposta rápida dizendo que iria logo após a aula e a enviou com Athena.

Levitando a xícara de café vazia para a pia, ela pegou sua bolsa, anotações e livros e saiu para seu aprendizado.

* * *

Arthur Weasley cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa, olhando para a jovem bruxa que havia respondido seu convite.

— Eu dei o meu melhor para acompanhar o que aconteceu com os lobisomens após a batalha do ano passado. Infelizmente, não há muito o que ser dito. Após a batalha, muitas pessoas escaparam antes que pudéssemos encontrá-las. Entre Comensais da Morte, suspeitos de Comensais da Morte e os Ladrões... nós tínhamos nomes. Endereços. O Ministério foi capaz de tentar localizá-los mais tarde e ir atrás de muitos deles. Nós capturamos alguns lobisomens após a batalha, mas o resto deles... desapareceu.

— Nada? Certamente todas essas pessoas não poderiam simplesmente desaparecer...

— Nenhuma nova mordida foi relatada no St. Mungus. Não há sinais claros de onde eles podem estar se escondendo. — Sua voz estava gentil. — Essas pessoas têm vivido fora do sistema por um longo tempo, Hermione. Se eles não querem ser encontrados, nós talvez não sejamos capazes de encontrá-los.

Hermione franziu a testa, acomodando-se na cadeira, sentindo a tensão sutil da última frase.

— Alguma das pessoas com licantropia que foram levadas para Azkaban ainda está viva? — Todo o seu corpo estava tenso quando ela fez a pergunta. Mesmo sem os dementadores, Azkaban era um lugar difícil de ser chamado de lar. Ela só conseguia imaginar a tortura de estar preso para alguém que provavelmente vivera grande parte de sua vida em liberdade. Sua curta visita a Lúcio Malfoy a fez ter certeza de que aquele era um lugar que ela esperava nunca mais voltar.

— Alguns deles estão. Não posso garantir por quanto tempo. Nem todos suportaram. As transformações são duras no corpo de qualquer bruxa ou bruxo. Obviamente não houveram muitos estudos sobre isso, mas os lobisomens geralmente não vivem tanto quanto outras bruxas e bruxos. As transformações... — Ele balançou a cabeça.

Remexendo em sua bolsa, Hermione arrancou uma pena e um caderno.

— Então, eu precisarei visitá-los em breve. Você tem os nomes?

O patriarca Weasley parecia preocupado.

— Você tem certeza de que quer entrar nisso, Hermione?

— Sim. Eles merecem uma chance.

— Mesmo que você os encontre... a maioria dessas pessoas provavelmente lutou contra nós na última batalha. Você sabe disso, certo? — Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar um pouco duro. Sabia que o Ministério tinha certo grau de culpa pelo fato daquelas pessoas viverem à margem da sociedade. Eles já haviam tido aquela discussão anteriormente. Ele se atrapalhou com a gaveta da mesa, puxando uma folha de pergaminho, mas hesitou antes de entregar a ela.

— Eu sei que você é brilhante, mas... gostaria que você me prometesse que não se colocará em perigo.

A sala estava silenciosa, os sons do outro lado da porta mal chegavam até eles. Hermione contemplou sua resposta. Ela não considerava que uma viagem a Azkaban para falar com os licântropos sobreviventes fosse uma viagem perigosa — desconfortável, sim, provavelmente inútil — mas não perigosa. No entanto, se ela obtivesse as informações que procurava... o próximo passo lógico seria uma viagem para onde quer que eles vivessem. Provavelmente isso seria considerado perigoso. Mas o que mais ela deveria fazer?

— Hermione?

— Acho que não há nada a temer quanto a uma visita em Azkaban. Existem proteções mágicas e guardas — disse ela com cuidado.

Arthur afastou os cabelos ralos da testa e Hermione se perguntou se os cabelos de Rony teriam se desbotado da mesma maneira. Eles tinham o mesmo nariz. Piscou contra uma ardência em seus olhos. Fazia muito tempo que os pensamentos sobre Rony inundaram sua mente pela última vez.

— Hermione, eu sei onde você quer chegar com isso. Prometa que não vai tentar dar conta de tudo sozinha. Deixe isso para outra pessoa... ou, pelo menos, deixe-me te apoiar. Prometa-me, ou não te darei a lista.

Hermione fez sua promessa e saiu do escritório alguns minutos depois com a lista na bolsa. Arthur observou-a partir com o coração pesado, rezando a qualquer entidade que estivesse ouvindo para que não tivesse entregado à garota algo que levaria à sua própria destruição. Mesmo sem Ronald... Hermione ainda era como uma filha para ele.

* * *

Maio desaparecia rapidamente e o tempo estava quente. Draco preparava o jantar usando uma camisa de manga curta. Ele normalmente tentava manter o braço coberto, pois não gostava de lembrar a si próprio e a Hermione de que a marca ainda estava lá.

Por outro lado, sabia que ela cobria a palavra que sua tia esculpira em seu braço.

Ele tinha certeza de que, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, provavelmente havia algum tipo de feitiço de cura que poderia livrá-la das cicatrizes, a menos que sua tia tivesse usado uma faca amaldiçoada (o que não seria impossível), mas sua marca não era apenas uma tatuagem. Havia magia nela e ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém que removera a marca com sucesso sem abrir mão do braço inteiro.

É claro que, naquela tarde quente, enquanto ele lavava uma panela e ligava o forno, Burke voltou para a visita que Caffrey havia prometido. Draco fez o possível para conter o comentário ácido na ponta da língua ao ver o homem chegando sem aviso prévio à sua porta. Ele só precisaria aguentar aquilo por mais alguns meses e então... bem, ele teria sua magia de volta. Salazar sabia para onde sua vida iria depois disso, mas ele teria Hermione e sua magia de volta. Tudo o mais poderia ser resolvido à medida em que aparecesse. Ele teria tempo de sobra para formular seus planos. Sorriu ao abrir a porta da frente, cada centímetro dele interpretando um gracioso anfitrião.

— Boa noite. O jantar ainda não está pronto, mas como você pode ver, está sendo preparado.

O rosto de Burke estava ilegível.

— Não estou com apetite. Vim conversar. — Ele passou por Draco e soltou o livro sobre a mesa com um baque.

Sem olhar, Draco sabia que livro era aquele. Aquilo seria uma longa conversa.

— Bem, já que você está aqui, eu também posso ter algumas coisas para conversar — ele disse secamente. — Você precisa de uma bebida?

Ele voltou à cozinha para desligar a panela com água fervente. Aqueceria a água novamente mais tarde. As coisas no forno ficariam bem por um tempo ainda. Serviu a si e a Burke um copo de suco e olhou em volta, em busca de um suéter ou algo assim para cobrir o braço. Mas não havia nada. Ele faria o possível para manter o braço debaixo da mesa. Colocando os copos sobre a mesa, ele olhou para Burke.

— O que exatamente você gostaria de discutir?

— Isso — disse, indicando o livro. — O que isso significa?

— É exatamente o que está escrito. Esses são meus pensamentos deste ano — só comecei a escrever depois do Natal, mas tentei cobrir... tudo. Ajustar-me à vida trouxa não foi fácil, mas eu sobrevivi — disse ele, laconicamente.

— Isso deveria me fazer simpatizar? — Burke acenou com a mão para o livro. Uma pequena veia do lado de seu rosto estava alta. — Fazer-me sentir pena do sangue puro que precisou viver sem magia por um ano inteiro? Eu sou nascido-trouxa. Eu sei exatamente o quão difícil é a transição entre mundos. Você não receberá nenhuma simpatia vinda de mim.

Draco inalou profundamente pelo nariz para tentar ajudá-lo a manter a compostura. Ele não perderia a paciência.

— Não estou à procura de simpatia, embora eu possa dizer que você certamente tem a minha. Fazer a transição do mundo bruxo para o mundo trouxa foi algo pelo qual eu estava totalmente despreparado. Só posso supor que, na tenra idade de onze anos, você e todos os outros nascidos-trouxas estão ainda mais despreparados para entrar no mundo bruxo. Afinal, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse me dado ao trabalho de aprender sobre ele, eu já tinha conhecimento de que o mundo trouxa existia e entrei nele já como adulto. Você entrou aos 11 anos em um mundo que nunca soubera da existência...

Ele deu de ombros, um braço sobre a mesa, o outro cuidadosamente casual no colo, o antebraço apoiado na perna para esconder a marca.

Burke olhou para ele como se tentasse determinar se o jovem à sua frente estava sendo sincero ou não. As palavras soaram bastante sinceras e se encaixavam no que ele escrevera, mesmo que aqui parecessem mais políticas do que nas passagens do livro, onde ele se perguntava como os nascidos-trouxas podiam lidar com a mudança repentina.

— Se não é uma forma de conquistar minha simpatia, por que o escreveu?

Ele não foi capaz de suprimir a carranca em seu rosto.

— Escrevi para mim mesmo. Para tentar entender tudo. — Tomou um gole da bebida. — Você é a segunda pessoa que viu isso. Reconheço que cometi erros. Reconheço que minha compreensão do mundo era... ou é... menos completa do que eu pensava. Não pretendo cometer esses mesmos erros novamente.

— E você tem um plano, não é? Para evitar cair de volta nas velhas armadilhas do dinheiro e do poder fácil?

Draco deu uma risada seca.

— Não pretendo regressar à influência de minha mãe na Mansão. Duvido muito seriamente que o Ministério me contrate para exercer qualquer função. É perfeitamente possível que minha mãe me renegue por escolher namorar uma nascida-trouxa. Estou preparado para a probabilidade de seguir meu próprio caminho no mundo quando minha sentença terminar. Como farei isso... ainda não sei. Sem ter permissão para enviar corujas e sem nenhuma de minhas associações anteriores disposta a se comunicar comigo por meios trouxas, não consegui exatamente fazer planos para o futuro, supondo que a Suprema Corte de Bruxos devolva minha mágica. — Ele manteve o rosto calmo. Foi necessário encontrar o caminho certo para introduzir aquilo, precisava mostrar que não estava escondendo nada.

— Um sujeito cheio de recursos como você? Sem ofertas? Sem planos? — Ele não fez "cheio de recursos" soar como um elogio.

— Suponho que, se minha mãe não me deserdar, posso viver dos cofres da família e trabalhar com caridade para tentar reparar meus erros, caso ninguém queira me contratar para um emprego remunerado. Embora não seja um dos meus ex-associados, Jorge Weasley sugeriu que ele poderia estar disposto a me contratar como consultor para sua loja.

O homem mais velho se recostou na mesa e riu. O ex-Comensal da Morte na frente dele realmente esperava que ele acreditasse naquilo?

— Weasley? Da família Weasley que lutou pelo lado correto durante a guerra? E Jorge Weasley estaria disposto a lhe fazer um favor porque...?

Draco deu de ombros, modesto.

— Passei o Natal com a família dele, pois não tinha aonde ir. O Auror-Chefe aprovou meus planos de viagem, via Nôitibus Andante, arranjados por Hermione Granger. Ela está trabalhando em estreita colaboração com Jorge este ano, e ele às vezes aparece para o jantar. Estávamos discutindo a teoria mágica uma noite e os problemas funcionais com um trabalho que ele estava desenvolvendo. Fiz algumas sugestões, que ele implementou. Sem essas sugestões, ele não teria sido capaz de lançar seu produto mais recente. Suponho que você tenha visto os espelhos de chamada? Acredito que, se você verificar a documentação de registro do desenvolvimento do produto, verá que Jorge me listou como colaborador.

A veia do lado da cabeça de Burke começou a palpitar um pouco mais fortemente.

— A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos tirou sua magia e você pensou que estaria tudo bem caso contribuísse para um novo produto mágico?

Tentando decidir se mantinha o rosto neutro ou tentava parecer surpreso, Draco tentou uma combinação de modéstia com uma pequena surpresa. Ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria; seu lábio inferior estava um pouco nervoso.

— Foi simplesmente uma discussão sobre a implementação da teoria mágica. Não realizei magia e não recebi um desses dispositivos de comunicação. Para ser totalmente honesto, não esperava ser listado como colaborador desse produto, já que a discussão foi inteiramente informal. No entanto, quando o produto foi um sucesso — ouvi dizer que a fila da loja estava dando a volta pelo prédio — ele sentiu que era justo recompensar minha contribuição. Aparentemente, ajudar os outros vale a pena de vez em quando. — Ele deixou um sorriso esvoaçar sobre os lábios. — Eu não pedi, apesar de acreditar que ele está reservando uma parte do lucro desse item em particular para mim... Dado que eu não comprarei nada no mundo bruxo durante os próximos meses, ele está segurando os galeões até que a Suprema Corte permita que eu retorne à sociedade bruxa. Com o meu trabalho na biblioteca e o subsídio que o Ministério me fornece para sobreviver durante a minha sentença - e um orçamento cuidadoso - não preciso dos Galeões no momento. Eu aprendi a me adaptar a uma vida menos luxuosa do que estava acostumado.

Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida, sabendo que, do contrário, prenderia a respiração até que Burke respondesse. Não mostre medo. Ele fora mais ou menos inteiramente honesto.

— Você está andando em uma linha muito fina, Malfoy. Praticamente em uma ponta de uma faca.

— Auror Burke, eu não vou ao Beco Diagonal ou à Hogsmeade desde minha sentença. Não comprei nenhum produto mágico, nem ninguém comprou para mim. Minha coruja não transporta cartas. Estou desenvolvendo relacionamentos com pessoas que nossa estimada Suprema Corte consideraria como boas influências: Hermione Granger, Jorge Weasley, Harry Potter, eu até conheci meu primo e minha tia - ela e minha mãe se desentenderam sobre uma diferença de opinião sobre a pureza do sangue antes que eu nascesse. — Ele bateu os dedos contra a mesa. Estava tentando ser educado, mas sua paciência começava a se esgotar. Esperava que não estivesse exagerando.

— Você se considera um modelo a ser seguido, então?

— Bem, eu estou tentando ser um. É por isso que sua insistência de que eu deveria estar escondendo algo me deixou tão nervoso durante sua última visita. Pensei, talvez, em compartilhar meus pensamentos mais pessoais com você na forma desse livro. - Ele afastou o cabelo do rosto.

Burke ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo e foi necessário que Draco usasse todo o seu autocontrole para ficar sentado em silêncio e não dizer algo que agravaria ainda mais sua situação. Ele queria sua magia de volta. O buraco que ele sentiu ser aberto dentro dele quando sua magia fora trancada nunca desaparecera, embora fosse menos perceptível agora do que no início.

— E você tem mais alguma coisa para me contar? Além de sua... possível posição de consultoria com Jorge Weasley?

Draco deu de ombros casual.

A diretora McGonagall manifestou interesse em que eu visitasse Hogwarts para conversar com os alunos sobre a minha experiência. Ela acredita que seria... educativo para eles. Pensei que talvez... eu pudesse escrever algo útil para eles. Pois pretendo passar mais tempo com minha família: minha tia Andrômeda, meu primo Teddy, Harry Potter.

Ao ouvir o último nome, Burke bufou.

\- Embora não seja meu parente, o padrinho dele era primo da minha mãe e ele é padrinho do meu primo. E ele é como um irmão para a mulher que eu amo. Potter faz parte da minha família agora, quer eu goste ou não. Felizmente, acho-o... tolerável hoje em dia.

Mostrar tanta honestidade a um homem que ele nem gostava era exaustivo. Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo poderia continuar com aquilo. Burke precisava dizer alguma coisa, fosse para revelar que não acreditava em nada daquilo ou que aceitava sua história. O problema de ajustar a verdade para se adequar ao que você deseja durante a maior parte de sua vida é que, quando se decide ser honesto, há uma boa chance de que ninguém acredite. Afastar o aborrecimento do rosto e tentar fazer todas as expressões faciais adequadas — mesmo ao dizer a verdade — estava forçando os limites de sua educação.

— Mostrei isso a um dos meus colegas de trabalho — disse Burke finalmente. - Alguém que é especialista em entender a mente de criminosos. — Ele acha que sua história é genuína ou que você é um mentiroso excepcional. Tendo lido isso de capa a capa… Eu tenho dificuldade de acreditar que alguém possa mentir tão bem. É possível, mas... eu não acho que você seja tão bom assim.

Os pelos da nuca de Draco se arrepiaram.

— Você o mostrou para outra pessoa?

Sem bater, Hermione usou sua chave para entrar no apartamento de Draco.

— O jantar está quase...? — As palavras morreram em seus lábios quando ela notou a visita de Draco. — Boa noite, Auror Burke. Isso é uma surpresa. Você vai se juntar a nós para jantar?

— Não, eu apenas voltei para devolver um livro que peguei emprestado com Malfoy.

Sua voz estava calma e educada.

— Eu reconheço esse livro. Você o achou educativo?

— Bastante.

O alarme do forno apitou e Draco pediu licença para tirar a carne.

— Srta. Granger, não há nada que você gostaria de me dizer enquanto Malfoy está fora da sala?

Hermione mordeu a língua para não dizer algumas das coisas que lhe vieram à mente e tentou mostrar um sorriso agradável.

— Não. Eu realmente não tenho nada a lhe dizer que não diria na frente de Draco. No entanto, eu adoraria ter a oportunidade de compartilhar minhas impressões sobre a reabilitação de Draco com a Suprema Corte de Bruxos e com as pessoas responsáveis pela organização. Afinal, acredito que a reabilitação foi extremamente bem-sucedida. Ele é o caso modelo.

O auror se sentiu um pouco desconfortável sob o olhar dela, mas não conseguiu identificar o porquê.

— Tenho certeza de que a Suprema Corte adoraria ouvir a heroína da guerra. O testemunho de Harry Potter desempenhou um papel considerável na indulgência que Malfoy recebeu em sua sentença.

Quando Draco voltou para a sala, ouviu Hermione dizer:

— Draco fez um trabalho admirável este ano vivendo em um novo mundo. Como alguém que teve que fazer o mesmo em outras circunstâncias, ele tem o meu maior respeito. — Ela se virou para ele e sorriu.

Draco notou a expressão no rosto de Hermione, que dizia que alguém estava com problemas, mas ainda não sabia disso. Ele estava bastante certo de que não era esse alguém e fez o possível para esconder sua pretensão sob o sorriso de um anfitrião gracioso.

— O frango está pronto e eu acabei de colocar a água para o macarrão. Tem certeza de que não quer ficar para o jantar, Auror Burke?

O auror deu suas desculpas e saiu, deixando o livro sobre a mesa. Hermione e Draco esperaram até ouvir o leve estalo do homem desaparatando do outro lado da porta antes de se permitirem rir de alívio, descansando a testa um contra o outro.

* * *

Apesar de saber que estava ensolarado lá fora; ao andar pelos terrenos de Azkaban, Hermione desejou ter uma capa. O guarda indicou em qual cela estava o prisioneiro com quem ela queria conversar e lançou-lhe um olhar de desconfiança ao assumir seu posto no final do corredor. Ela olhou para a cela. Havia sangue seco no chão e nas paredes. A estrutura da cama estava destruída, o colchão fino quase em pedaços. Um homem estava sentado encolhido em um canto da cela, abraçando seus joelhos.

— Guarda — ela chamou. Quando o viu se aproximando com varinha em punho, como se esperasse que o ocupante da célula tivesse feito algo com ela, ela acrescentou apressadamente: — Este homem precisa de atenção médica. Há sangue por toda parte.

O guarda ainda estava a alguns metros de distância e zombou, colocando a varinha no coldre.

— É claro que há sangue. Lua cheia na noite anterior. Os lobos se despedaçam, como animais. Não faz sentido dar-lhes roupas de cama novas. Eles simplesmente a destruirão novamente.

Sem ser notado pela visitante ou pelo guarda, o homem no canto da cela levantou a cabeça levemente, os olhos brilhando.

— Ele é uma pessoa, não um animal. Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Por que você não está dando a Poção de Acônito a ele? É uma necessidade médica. E um Curandeiro deveria acompanhar esse homem e outros licântropos. Esse corte no ombro dele parece infectado. Vá e busque um curandeiro agora. — Era isso o que estava acontecendo com os licântropos? A suposição de Arthur Weasley de que eles estavam morrendo por causa das transformações ao serem trancados em uma pequena sala era bobagem pura. Aquela situação era negligência. Negligência médica.

\- Não posso deixar você aqui com os prisioneiros. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer? — Ele se mexeu desconfortável. — Além disso, o curandeiro não está presente hoje.

Hermione rangeu os dentes.

— Enviarei ao ministro um relatório completo sobre essas condições. Este homem precisa de um curandeiro, uma cama nova e, no próximo mês, a poção de Acônito. Não lhes dar a poção quando estiverem sob sua custódia é desumano.

— Ele não é humano.

Hermione olhou para o guarda.

— Ele é humano.

Ela revirou sua mente para lembrar qual dos dois licântropos era aquele. Arnold. Arnold era o nome dele. Ela poderia não ter a chance de visitar o outro naquele momento. Ela se agachou perto das barras, mais perto do que a distância recomendada para segurança. — Arnold. Eu não estou aqui para machucá-lo. Eu gostaria de falar com você. Vou garantir que eles tragam um curandeiro. E eu vou garantir que você receba a Poção de Acônito na próxima lua cheia. Você não precisará se machucar assim novamente. Eu gostaria de falar com você.

Ela não podia ter certeza, mas pensou que a cabeça dele poderia ter inclinado um pouco para o lado, como se estivesse ouvindo.

— Senhorita, você terá que sair agora. Claramente, o prisioneiro está perturbado.

— Você não se importa com ele. Eu relatarei isso a seus superiores. Pode ter certeza disso. — Ela olhou para o canto mais distante da cela e prometeu, descansando os dedos nas barras: — Eu voltarei.

Ela se levantou e moveu a mão apenas a tempo de impedir Arnold de agarrá-la. Ela nem o viu se mover, exceto pelo canto do olho. Seus dentes estavam à mostra, e havia comida entre eles. Ela estava fora de seu alcance agora, mas ela o olhou nos olhos enquanto tinha a atenção dele.

— Eu voltarei.

Ela disse isso tanto para Arnold quanto para o guarda. Ela se permitiu ser escoltada de volta para a entrada principal, com uma calma gelada encobrindo sua raiva. Ela havia memorizado o nome do guarda que a escoltara, e fez questão de dizer ao guarda na entrada, ao pegar de volta sua varinha, que o prisioneiro precisava de atenção médica.

Ele pareceu surpreso e impressionado. Talvez eles pudessem conseguir alguém no dia seguinte. Ou no próximo. Ele não achava que fosse uma emergência.

Hermione esperou em silêncio sua Chave de Portal ser acionada. Ela pensou em fazer uma visita ao setor responsável por Azkaban, mas, para ser honesta, não tinha certeza se esse setor seria o Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas ou se Azkaban era controlado por algum outro departamento. Ela resistira em usar sua influência após a guerra, em parte porque acreditava no jogo limpo e em parte por causa de sua retirada total da sociedade bruxa. Agora, ela iria à luta. Hermione iria direto ao ministro e não sairia do Ministério até ser ouvida.

Demorou mais de uma hora, mas ela entrou. A secretária de Kingsley ficara nervosa o tempo todo em que Hermione aguardava do lado de fora da sala do Ministro. A garota era ferozmente determinada para alguém tão jovem. Quando se lembrou de que aquela garota tinha sido uma das crianças a derrubar Voldemort... ela estremeceu. Ficou feliz que o Ministro achasse oportuno recebê-la.

No momento em que Hermione deixou o escritório de Shacklebolt, ela estava flamejante. Ele garantira que os curandeiros seriam enviados para Azkaban imediatamente. Ele não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso ao saber que os lobisomens não estavam recebendo a Poção de Acônito – ela era dispendiosa, difícil de ser encontrada e não era clinicamente necessária. _Era_ medicamente necessária e ela mesma forneceria se fosse preciso. Mesmo ele anotando o nome do guarda com quem Hermione estava descontente, ela duvidou de que o homem sofresse sérias repercussões de suas ações daquele dia. Hermione fez questão de dizer-lhe que faria mais visitas a Azkaban. Ela não acusou os guardas de terem assassinado os outros licântropos por negligência, mas deixou claro essa possibilidade.

* * *

Draco acabara de chegar do trabalho e considerava o que ele e Hermione poderiam preparar para o jantar quando ela entrou no apartamento. Sorriu.

— Eu estava pensando em você. O que você quer preparar para o jantar?

— Podemos pedir? Eu tive uma tarde infernal. Realmente preciso desabafar. Tem algum vinho?

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Interessada em vinho antes mesmo de me dar um beijo? Deve ter sido um dia ruim. Conte-me sobre isso. — Com um sorriso atrevido, ele atravessou a sala para beijá-la antes de voltar para a cozinha para pegar vinho, taças e os menus de entrega que eles acumularam. — Então, quem inspirou sua ira hoje? Belby? Você não fica irritada com ele há um bom tempo.

Ele encheu a taça dela e a entregou com um sorriso divertido.

— Não foi Belby — disse ela, tomando um gole do vinho. — Hoje foi o dia em que eu fui a Azkaban para me encontrar com os licântropos. Eu desejava convencer qualquer um deles a me dar alguma informação sobre como entrar em contato com o resto deles.

Draco a ouviu atentamente, esfregando círculos na mão de Hermione com o polegar enquanto ela falava, até que chegou à parte de sua visita ao escritório do ministro. Enquanto descrevia as coisas pelas quais Shacklebolt não tinha sequer pestanejado, ela levantou-se do sofá, andando pela sala.

— Respire, amor. As coisas vão melhorar para eles no próximo mês. Eu entendi que você está planejando preparar a poção?

— Com certeza. Embora eu claramente pretenda voltar antes disso. Quero garantir que os curandeiros realmente cuidem dos dois e que suas camas tenham sido substituídas. Imagino que a cela de Doug seja tão ruim quanto a de Arnold, embora eu não a tenha visto. Não sei se existe uma lei contra isso no mundo bruxo, mas no mundo trouxa... alguém é responsabilizado quando homens e mulheres morrem por negligência.

Sua garganta se fechou um pouco, ela respirava superficialmente, com raiva.

Draco ficou muito quieto.

— Hermione? Sei que é pedir muito, mas... quando você voltar para checá-los... você poderia verificar meu pai? Só para ter certeza...?

A raiva desapareceu de Hermione e de repente ela se sentiu exausta, deixando-se cair no sofá ao lado de Draco e abraçando-o.

— Claro que eu vou.

Os dois ficaram sentados juntos no sofá em silêncio, confortando-se por estarem próximos um do outro. Finalmente, Hermione disse:

— Eu irei amanhã e todos os dias até perceber melhorias. Irei incomodar o Ministério.

Ele a beijou na têmpora.

— Excelente. Agora, vamos incomodar um desses estabelecimentos — ele disse, aliviando o clima.

Hermione riu, examinando os menus: comida chinesa, indiana, peixe e fritas... Eles encontrariam algo para comer.


	42. Simpatia

**Capítulo 42: Simpatia**

* * *

Hermione voltara a Azkaban três vezes naquela semana. Ela não tinha certeza de que estava fazendo algum progresso com Arnold ou Doug. Havia percebido ao voltar que um curandeiro cuidara deles. O guarda fez questão de deixar claro o quão difícil tinha sido conseguir um curandeiro para tratar os "lobinhos", como ele os chamava. Os licântropos não confiavam em ninguém com uma varinha, e o curandeiro tinha medo de sofrer danos corporais, o que não era exatamente irracional.

Após suas duas primeiras visitas, ela estava começando a sentir que conversar com Lúcio Malfoy era possivelmente uma das coisas menos inúteis que faria em Azkaban. Por mais repugnante que fosse falar com o homem novamente, prometera a Draco e cumpriria a promessa.

— Srta. Granger, eu não esperava que você me agraciasse com sua presença novamente — disse o homem. Um sorriso débil puxou seus lábios, que estavam um pouco secos, como se ele não estivesse se hidratando o suficiente. Provavelmente não estava. — Você disse na última visita que o evento não seria repetido. A que devo a honra desta vez?

Hermione sentou-se austeramente, sem saber como lidar com sua falsa polidez. O homem falava como se estivesse de pé em seu próprio grande salão, em vez de estar olhando para ela através das grades da cela.

— Draco me pediu para verificar se você estava bem. Recentemente, percebi que nem todo mundo que é... convidado do governo aqui, está recebendo a atenção médica necessária.

A menor sugestão de desprezo poderia ter cruzado o rosto do homem antes que ele retornasse sua expressão para uma cuidadosamente neutralidade. Ela podia praticamente vê-lo decidir mudar o curso de suas palavras para um conjunto mais adequado.

— Que pena.

Ela tentou não cerrar os dentes e o olhou com a expressão mais calma possível.

— Você está aqui porque cometeu um crime, de modo a ter a chance de refletir sobre as decisões que tomou e como tomará outras decisões no futuro. Sua punição é a privação da liberdade. Todos aqui ainda têm direito a um padrão básico de saúde e segurança.

— Sempre nobre, querendo garantir que meu nariz escorrendo seja atendido enquanto eu subsisto com pão e água, sem divertimentos para encurtar as intermináveis horas — disse ele, com a voz completamente seca.

— Como vejo que você não parece ter hematomas, ossos quebrados, nariz escorrendo ou qualquer outra doença — além de talvez uma deficiência de vitamina D — eu irei embora.

Ela se levantou para sair. Lembrou-se de acrescentar as refeições da prisão à sua investigação. Ela duvidava que alguém estivesse sendo obrigado a sobreviver de pão e água, mas quem poderia garantir?

— Espere — ele disse, um leve tremor em sua voz pela primeira vez.

Hermione fez uma pausa, mas esperou um momento antes de se virar para encará-lo novamente.

— Sim?

— Como está meu filho? Como ele está lidando com sua sentença?

_Bem, essa é uma pergunta complicada_, ela pensou.

— Ele está prosperando. Trabalha para ganhar a vida e está se saindo bem. É mais do que capaz de cuidar de si mesmo — não precisa de um elfo doméstico ou de mais ninguém para cuidar dele ou fazer suas tarefas do dia a dia. Quando não tem certeza de como fazer algo, não tem muito problema em ler as instruções ou pedir ajuda. Pode não gostar de fazer as coisas da maneira trouxa, mas está aprendendo e não se queixa muito. Já tem até mesmo algumas perspectivas em mente para quando a sentença terminar. Não sei se você tem orgulho dele, mas eu tenho.

Hermione percebeu que a própria voz assumiu uma pitada de ferocidade, protegendo Draco. Ela meio que esperava que Lúcio zombasse da perspectiva de seu filho fazer algo tão plebeu quanto trabalhar ou preparar seu próprio jantar, mas ele a surpreendeu.

Sua voz saiu baixa, quase como se não tivesse certeza se realmente queria que ela o ouvisse.

— Se ele aprendeu a não cometer os mesmo erros que eu cometi, talvez minha presença aqui valha alguma coisa.

Mordendo o lábio, Hermione afastou os cabelos do rosto, formulando uma resposta. Era muito mais fácil odiar quando as coisas estão em preto e branco, quando você pensa que o certo e o errado são simples. Ela não tinha dúvida de que Lúcio Malfoy merecia passar anos compensando seus crimes, mas parecia possível que o homem não estivesse totalmente além da redenção. Ele amava o filho. Tinha algo que valia mais para ele do que sua própria vida — mais do que seus planos de poder e riqueza. Ele só não soube disso até quase perder tudo. Talvez um dia pudesse conviver em sociedade e torná-la melhor e não pior. Mas esse dia ainda não havia chegado. Mesmo assim, se houvesse esperança...

— Eu posso voltar. — Ele não respondeu. Apenas a olhou friamente. — Talvez voltemos a conversar outra vez — disse ela em voz baixa. A sentença de Draco faltava pouco mais de dois meses para chegar ao fim; um período insignificante comparado ao que Lúcio estava enfrentando. Com todas as emoções confusas de Draco em relação a seus pais, ele viria visitá-lo?

* * *

Não foi até sua terceira visita a Azkaban que Hermione notou melhorias no estado dos móveis em ambos os cômodos. Eles não pareciam novos, mas eram funcionais, e isso já era algo.

Ela tentou falar com Arnold.

— As coisas estão um pouco melhores do que na primeira vez que visitei, não estão?

Embora nem Arnold nem Doug parecessem muito inclinados a falar com ela em suas visitas, Arnold geralmente ficava quieto, enquanto Doug murmurava algo sobre os movimentos das varinhas e como os bruxos estavam dispostos a destruir todos os lobos.

O homem a observou silenciosamente do canto da cela.

Ela continuou a falar, parando de vez em quando, esperando algum tipo de resposta. Falou sobre o trabalho que estava fazendo, como esperava encontrar uma cura. Ela fez perguntas sobre a história dele, sem muita esperança de obter respostas. Mas as mudanças sutis que viu em seu rosto indicavam que ele estava ouvindo, então ela falou durante toda a hora que lhe fora permitido passar com ele.

— Por quê?

Assustada, Hermione demorou um pouco para responder à sua pergunta.

— Por que o quê? Por que eu acho que você se beneficiaria de aulas de bruxaria? — Ela estava falando sobre a ideia de oferecer treinamento a qualquer pessoa com licantropia que não houvesse recebido educação mágica na infância.

— Por que você quer nos ajudar? — Os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela, imóveis. Seus braços estavam em volta dos joelhos.

Hermione pensou cuidadosamente em sua resposta. Ela tinha a atenção dele agora.

— Para ser totalmente franca, não tenho certeza de que você deva estar preso aqui, mesmo que tenha lutado contra nós na última batalha. Eu saberia mais, é claro, se você estivesse disposto a me contar um pouco sobre si mesmo, mas sei que você não tem culpa de ter sido mordido por alguém com licantropia, provavelmente quando era criança. Eu não te conheço, não conheço sua história. Mas sei que não teve a chance de frequentar Hogwarts, de aprender a controlar a magia que possui. De obter uma educação. Essa educação permitiria que conseguisse um emprego e viver na sociedade bruxa. Você pode se transformar em um lobo uma vez por mês, não é possível evitar isso. Mas você é um ser humano durante todos os outros dias e merece mais do que aquilo que tem. Vocês todos merecem. Eu quero ajudar.

— Merecer mais? — ele zombou. — O que poderia ser melhor do que ter a liberdade de ir aonde eu quiser ir e fazer o que eu quero fazer? Essa era a minha vida até que os _bruxos_ me prenderam aqui. — Ele fez a palavra "bruxos" parecer um insulto.

— Talvez viver entre outras pessoas com licantropia de forma completamente separada dos bruxos seja a melhor solução, mas não deveria ter a opção de viver entre bruxos e usar magia, se quisesse? É isso que eu quero fazer. Dar a todos essa opção. Mas não posso fazer isso sem a sua ajuda. Não sei onde eles vivem. Quero oferecer educação, roupas, moradia... uma chance de ter um lugar na sociedade bruxa.

— E se eles não quiserem?

— Eu não os forçaria. Quem não quisesse... poderia continuar onde está. — Ela prendeu a respiração esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

— Você não controla ninguém além de si mesmo. Meus irmãos e irmãs seriam caçados e presos se o seu Ministério soubesse onde eles vivem.

Por mais que tenha tentado, depois desse momento Hermione não conseguiu tirar mais nada de Arnold naquele dia. A questão é que ele estava certo. Ela não poderia garantir a segurança de ninguém. Não poderia garantir que eles não seriam coagidos. Mas não poderia obter apoio do Ministério sem ter um plano. Sem mais informações. Apesar de Arnold ter dito mais naquele dia do que em qualquer visita anterior, Hermione voltou ao seu apartamento sentindo-se desanimada.

* * *

_Mais dois meses_, Draco pensou, quando Caffrey e Burke deixaram seu apartamento. Ele começou a calcular quantas vezes mais teria que transportar fisicamente suas roupas para a lavanderia antes que pudesse começar a lavá-las com magia. Balançou a cabeça. Era uma coisa inútil para se pensar. Fazer as coisas da maneira trouxa exigia muito tempo e planejamento. Como, por exemplo, em um dia do mês anterior em que não havia máquinas livres, então ele precisara esperar uma hora a mais até que alguma máquina fosse liberada. As coisas eram muito mais fáceis com a magia.

Ainda assim, havia algo de bom no fato de não ser famoso ou infame entre os trouxas. Ele era apenas Draco, por seus próprios méritos, sem história anexada. Uma pequena parte dele estava tentada a continuar a viver assim. Usando sua magia em particular, mas continuando a evitar o mundo mágico. Seria tão ruim assim? Os Malfoy poderiam sumir do mapa. Exceto por sua mãe. Ele mal podia imaginar que ela estaria disposta a fugir do que considerava obrigações sociais.

Ele ainda se importava em ver seus supostos amigos? Os que não tentaram entrar em contato com ele nos últimos dez meses?

Valeria a pena lidar com as "Ritas Skeeters" novamente? Ele não tinha dúvida de que algumas pessoas não achavam que sua punição fora severa o suficiente. Na verdade, notícias ruins já poderiam estar sendo espalhadas. Hermione não assinava _O_ _Profeta_.

Ainda assim... ele iria querer trabalhar na biblioteca para sempre? Sem nunca conseguir conversar casualmente com seus colegas sobre sua vida fora do trabalho?

Essas perguntas o atormentavam. Ele sentia como se estivesse andando em círculos.

Havia uma pergunta para a qual já tinha uma resposta, portanto teria que falar com Hermione sobre aquilo muito em breve. Por mais acolhedor que aquele apartamento estivesse começando a parecer, sabia que precisaria devolvê-lo ao Ministério assim que recebesse sua magia de volta. Ele teria que encontrar algum lugar para morar. Não voltaria para a mansão. Ele queria acordar ao lado de Hermione todos os dias em um lugar que fosse deles.

Ele sabia que ela chegaria em casa em breve. Estava tentando dedicar um pouco de tempo extra à loja para compensar as horas que passara em Azkaban. Draco decidiu ir à cozinha para começar a preparar para o jantar.

* * *

Hermione acordou com a cabeça contra o pescoço de Draco e os dedos dele descansando na parte inferior das suas costas, onde seu pijama havia subido. Ele cheirava bem e seu corpo estava quente, então ela ficou ali por um momento, sentindo a sensação de seu peito subindo e descendo constantemente, e a textura dos lençóis.

— Hermione?

— Hum? Bom dia, Draco.

— Bom dia, amor — ele disse, levantando a mão das costas dela e acariciando seus cabelos. — Eu estive pensando em uma coisa. E pensando o que você acharia disso.

Ela sentiu uma certa cautela no tom dele. Cautela demais para aquela hora da manhã.

— No que você esteve pensando?

Ele respirou contra ela, fazendo cócegas em seu rosto.

— Eu estava pensando que, quando minha sentença terminar, se eles me devolverem minha magia em vez de encontrarem uma desculpa e me jogarem em Azkaban, acho que deveríamos morar juntos. Quer dizer, eu gostaria. E eu sei que nós já passamos a maioria das noites juntos e apenas não... — Ele soltou outro suspiro. Ele sentiu como se estivesse estragando tudo da mesma forma quando a chamou para o primeiro encontro. Aquilo acabara bem no final. — Eu sei que não namoramos há tanto tempo, mas...

— Mas parece muito mais tempo do que realmente foi?

— Sim.

— Para mim também. — Ela brincou com o botão na parte superior do pijama. — É engraçado você mencionar isso. Alguém me convidou recentemente para dividir um apartamento.

— Oh?

Sem nem precisar ver seu rosto, Hermione riu daquela sílaba. Ela sabia que significava que ele reprimira alguma coisa.

— Gina. Ela queria saber se tinha interesse em dividir um apartamento com ela depois de sua formatura. Eu disse-lhe que não tinha certeza. — Ela beijou o pescoço dele. — Eu poderia sublocar meu apartamento para Gina e nós dois poderíamos conseguir um lugar juntos. Se você quiser. Poderíamos começar de novo em algum lugar que fosse apenas nosso.

Draco estendeu a mão para inclinar o seu queixo e beijá-la nos lábios.

— Eu gosto muito dessa ideia. Você é brilhante.

Morar no seu apartamento não era sua ideia favorita, embora preferisse isso a ficar longe dela. Mas o pensamento de começarem juntos do zero em algum lugar... estava certo.

A última coisa que ambos queriam fazer era ir para o trabalho, mas o mundo estava esperando por isso e eles deveriam fazê-lo. E assim foram.

* * *

Hermione trabalhara duro na maior parte do dia. Belby ainda estava ensinando-a, tanto no trabalho teórico quanto no prático. Ela passava cada vez menos tempo na loja de logros, à medida que se envolvia mais e mais com a questão da licantropia. Ela mal teve a chance de começar a contemplar as direções para buscar a cura, embora tivesse começado a preparar a Poção de Acônito para os prisioneiros que precisavam. Ainda não conseguira ter uma conversa coerente com Doug. Era possível que suas feridas fossem profundas demais para que ele a ouvisse. Arnold se calou quase inteiramente depois do dia em que apontou que ela tinha pouca capacidade de fazer qualquer coisa por ele ou por outras pessoas como ele.

— Eu disse que eles poderiam não querer ajuda — disse Draco, fazendo o possível para parecer conciliador e não como se estivesse esfregando aquilo no nariz dela. Ele não tinha certeza se conseguira.

— Eles são livres para aceitar ou recusar o que eu posso oferecer, mas precisam ter o poder de escolha — disse Hermione. — O Ministério não faz nada por eles. E nunca fez, até onde eu sei. Eu pedi a Percy que verificasse a história. Regras e regulamentos contra estar perto de outras pessoas na lua cheia. Advertências aos membros da família para manterem os licântropos trancados. Nenhuma defesa de seus direitos como cidadãos, exceto Dumbledore se certificando de que Remo recebesse uma educação. Nada mais. Nenhuma proteção legal contra ser demitido por causa da doença. É repugnante.

— Hermione, se tudo ocorrer de acordo com o melhor cenário possível... O que você espera que aconteça?

Ela fechou o livro com um baque.

— Draco, não há razão para mais alguém ser mordido. Eu sei que Greyback e alguns de seus seguidores mordiam crianças bruxas de propósito. Foi o que aconteceu com Remo. Mas há toda uma comunidade de pessoas com licantropia. Presumivelmente, eles estão tendo seus próprios filhos. E até onde pode-se determinar, a licantropia não é hereditária. Uma bruxa e um bruxo licântropos dariam à luz a uma criança bruxa perfeitamente normal... até que essa criança fosse mordida, estando então condenada a uma vida de transformações dolorosas, sem chance de realmente se reconciliar com o mundo bruxo. Essa criança provavelmente não teria ideia de que seus pais fizeram isso com eles. Nós poderíamos erradicar isso. Tornando as coisas melhores para as pessoas que estão sofrendo agora e impedindo que aconteça com outras pessoas. Mas é necessário muito mais do que eu pensava. — Ela esfregou as têmporas. — Roupas e comida, embora essenciais, são as menores preocupações. Eu preciso de um lugar para abrigar pessoas. Em algum lugar onde elas possam ter aulas, se estiverem dispostas a aprender. Mostrar a eles que bruxos e bruxas não são ditadores loucos pelo poder e mostrar aos bruxos e bruxas que pessoas com licantropia são pessoas, e não monstros... — Draco se levantou e foi até ela, esfregando seus ombros, enquanto Hermione deixava a cabeça cair contra ele. — Eles são classificados como animais, Draco. E não como pessoas. Isso não está certo.

Os licântropos precisavam ser classificados como bruxos, bruxas e trouxas com uma doença, não como animais. E, como pessoas, precisavam de ajuda e de serem tratados como iguais.

Seu próximo passo seria ver se Percy e Arthur conseguiram algo no Ministério e solicitar a reclassificação. Mas, por hora, ela apenas ficaria sentada na cadeira, deixando os dedos de Draco massagearem suas costas doloridas.


	43. Fora

**Capítulo 43: Fora**

* * *

O dente de Draco estava matando-o. Ele não conseguira tomar café ou chá quente naquela manhã e, depois do almoço, saiu do trabalho. Ele tomou alguns analgésicos e sentou no sofá, sentindo-se infeliz. O dente havia começado a incomodá-lo alguns dias antes, mas finalmente cruzara algum tipo de limiar agora e estava doendo muito.

Quando Hermione chegou em casa, ele parecia pateticamente desgrenhado por passar a tarde toda deitado no sofá. Se ele não parecesse tão desconfortável, ela poderia ter rido ao vê-lo tão fora do personagem. Em vez disso, sentou-se no braço do sofá e afastou os cabelos da sua testa com simpatia.

— Qual é o problema?

— Meu dente está me matando. Eles me mandaram para casa. Peguei aqueles analgésicos trouxas estúpidos, mas não ajudaram — disse, irritado. — Estou morrendo?

— Você não está morrendo, mas provavelmente deveria ir ao dentista. Você está usando fio dental?

E como se a dor excruciante do dente não fosse uma punição suficiente, Draco recebeu uma palestra completa sobre as necessidades da higiene dental além da escovação diária, incluindo itens como fio dental, enxaguante bucal e visitas regulares ao dentista. Draco pensou que escovar os dentes era suficiente.

— Honestamente, eu ficaria surpresa se não estiver com uma cárie. Você gostou bastante de refrigerante e aquilo é absolutamente horrível para os dentes. Vou encontrar uma lista telefônica e marcar uma consulta com um dentista.

Franzindo a testa, Draco sentou-se.

— O que o dentista fará se eu tiver uma cárie? — ele perguntou inquieto.

— Você não vai gostar da resposta.

— Diga-me assim mesmo.

Ela o contou. Ele realmente não gostou da resposta.

Depois de um tempo, Hermione o convenceu de que não havia alternativa. Seu dente precisava de cuidados profissionais.

* * *

Havia vários outros pacientes no consultório, incluindo um garotinho que chorava, enquanto sua mãe ela repreendia seu irmão mais velho. A maioria dos adultos estava impaciente ou mal-humorada. Eles pareciam preferir estar em qualquer outro lugar naquele momento.

Hermione segurou a mão de Draco.

— Você vai ficar bem. Ambos os meus pais eram dentistas. Ninguém vai tentar intencionalmente machucá-lo, sabe. Além disso, pode nem mesmo ser uma cárie.

— Por que você não me contou sobre esse negócio de fio dental e enxaguante bucal antes? — ele resmungou.

Ela apertou os lábios.

— Francamente, não me ocorreu que você não sabia. Assim como eu não sabia que existe um feitiço para embrulhar presentes. Às vezes... existem pontos cegos.

— Draco Malfoy? — chamou a recepcionista.

— Eu vou te esperar aqui — Hermione prometeu, abrindo sua bolsa para pegar um livro. Ela prometeu a Belby na noite anterior que o leria como compensação por faltar à aula daquele dia.

Tentando não mostrar a ansiedade que sentia, Draco seguiu a auxiliar de dentista até a outra sala. Todas as ferramentas brilhantes de metal pareciam causar dor.

A auxiliar sorriu para ele.

— Nervoso? Não se preocupe. Muitas pessoas ficam. Prometo que serei gentil. Ajudaria se eu conversasse com você sobre isso?

Não confiando em si mesmo para falar, Draco sentou-se rigidamente na cadeira. Seguiu a instrução da jovem e abriu a boca.

— Eu não vou te morder. E prefiro que você não me morda — disse ela alegremente. — Abra um pouco mais.

Olhando para o instrumento de metal na mão da mulher, ele abriu a boca um pouco mais e se preparou. Depois de passar bastante tempo investigando os dentes dele, raspando-os e finalmente escovando-os com algum tipo de coisa motorizada... ela disse que ele estava pronto para o dentista. Sua gengiva latejava. Ela alegou ter removido algo que estava preso entre dois de seus dentes. Ele lambeu os lábios. Sua boca estava seca devido à ferramenta estúpida de sucção que ela usara.

Ele esperou, sua boca fechada para a própria proteção, até o dentista chegar.

— Tudo bem, jovem? Abra a boca, vamos ver o que você tem. — O dentista bateu na boca de Draco por alguns minutos com mais instrumentos de metal antes de anunciar sua descoberta. — Bem, sem cáries, mas há uma infecção na gengiva. Certifique-se de usar fio dental diariamente e escovar os dentes após cada refeição. Vou passar uma receita para os antibióticos e você estará novo em folha em poucos dias. Ah, e adicionarei um analgésico tópico para a dor.

— É só isso?

— Ah, e aqui — o homem enfiou a mão em uma gaveta atrás de si, pegou uma sacola e a ofereceu a Draco. — Eu quase esqueci. Aqui está uma amostra de pasta de dente, um fio dental de menta e uma nova escova de dentes vermelha.

— Você não vai fazer um buraco no meu dente?

— Não é necessário. Você não tem cáries. Apenas uma infecção. Mas leve a sério a sua higiene dental; suas gengivas são tão importantes quanto os dentes. Volte para me ver novamente daqui cerca de seis meses.

Draco não pôde evitar o suspiro de alívio que escapou entre seus lábios. Ninguém iria fazer um buraco na boca dele. _Obrigado Salazar_. Quando o dentista sacudiu o saco de amostras novamente, ele aceitou e tentou reunir o máximo de dignidade possível, agradecendo ao homem e saindo. Quando voltou À sala de espera, Hermione o olhou surpresa.

— Já terminou? Você vai ter que voltar?

— Ele disse que eu preciso de... — ele procurou as palavras. — ... antibióticos e analgésicos? — Franziu a testa. Tinha certeza de ter acertado.

— Podemos passar em uma farmácia a caminho de casa e comprar os medicamentos. Você vai se sentir melhor em breve.

Ela tentou manter a voz alegre. Estava pronta para sair do consultório. Passara muitos dias brincando ou lendo no consultório de seus pais — não muito diferente daquele — para querer ficar por mais tempo. Quando a porta se abria, não seria o auxiliar que ela tinha visto a maior parte de sua vida. O dentista que agora mexia nos dentes de alguém não era seu pai ou sua mãe. Não. Era hora de partir.

Draco apertou a mão dela e eles deixaram o escritório.

* * *

Hermione estava encolhida com a cabeça no colo de Draco. A televisão estava ligada, mas nenhum deles estava assistindo. Ele acariciou seus cabelos. Um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo rosto dela.

— Parece que você está pensando em alguma coisa... eu pensei que havíamos concordado que o dia tinha sido longo o suficiente e não pensaríamos em mais nada.

Ele se inclinou para beijar sua testa e ela sorriu. Fora um dia exaustivo para os dois. Draco acabou trabalhando até tarde na biblioteca, tentando resolver a bagunça que era o início do programa de verão e Hermione tinha visto Rita Skeeter olhando para ela do lado de fora da loja. Aquela mulher era um problema. Tinha um sorriso lento no rosto enquanto ela se afastava, mas Hermione certamente não podia fazer nada sobre uma mulher sorrindo para ela. Não era crime, mesmo que a deixasse desconfortável.

— Bem, eu estive pensando em uma coisa. Você planejou tantas surpresas para mim nos últimos meses... estou trabalhando em uma para você. Você acha que poderia tirar folga em uma das sextas-feiras do próximo mês?

— Há tempo suficiente para eu pedir. Alguma sexta-feira em particular?

— A terceira, se não for muito cedo. E me avise assim que conseguir.

Ele olhou para ela, divertido.

— Verei o que posso fazer.

Ela fechou os olhos. Não estava mais acampando na floresta e lutando por sua vida. Estava feliz. Havia algo maravilhoso em viver uma vida relativamente simples pela primeira vez desde que descobriu que era uma bruxa. Ela poderia planejar férias. E passar uma noite com o namorado. Alguém olhando de fora poderia não achar muito emocionante, mas para ela? Era perfeito.

Depois de uma pausa, ele disse:

— Eu também tenho pensado.

— Você não acabou de me repreender por fazer o mesmo?

Ele riu e ela pôde sentir seu corpo tremer suavemente.

— Terminei a versão editada do meu livro. Acho que sei o que quero fazer com ele.

Hermione ouviu atentamente, assentindo.

* * *

A cerimônia foi realizada à beira do lago. Os sétimos anos estavam todos com suas roupas escolares pela última vez; claramente alguns deles estavam chorando. Hermione podia ver que um punhado de pessoas de sua própria classe havia voltado para concluir o último ano e ela sentiu uma pontada. Embora não tivesse dúvidas de que McGonagall a aceitaria como estudante, se quisesse voltar no ano seguinte — circunstâncias atenuantes e tudo mais — ela sentia que sua hora chegara e se fora. Ela nunca mais estaria ali como estudante. Fizera as pazes com isso. Ainda poderia prestar seus N.I.E.M.s... talvez. Não havia feito o progresso que gostaria em Feitiços e Transfiguração naquele ano.

A família Weasley guardara um assento para Hermione e ela se espremeu entre Percy e Molly. Percy estava sentado rigidamente e Molly claramente já estava chorando, mas sussurrou um olá educado e disse que que levaria Hermione e seus amigos para jantar em breve. Jorge não estava em lugar algum. Xenofílio Lovegood estava na primeira fila, ao lado de Augusta Longbottom.

McGonagall ficou na frente da multidão para dizer algumas palavras.

— Mais um ano chegou e se foi. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, nosso mundo está em paz novamente. Só espero que essa geração — essa geração que experimentou demais, viu demais, viveu demais — esteja preparada para a tarefa que os espera. É muito mais difícil do que qualquer N.I.E.M. — Ela olhou para os graduados reunidos. — Receio que tenhamos deixado uma tarefa bastante pesada para o final. Essa tarefa será de vocês pelo resto de suas vidas. Preservem o mundo que criamos, destruímos e reconstruímos. Encontrem maneiras de resolver suas diferenças pacificamente. Nosso mundo está em guerra desde antes de vocês nascerem. Posso me desculpar profundamente por vos deixar essa tarefa, mas cabe a todos vocês, jovens brilhantes, encontrarem uma maneira melhor de viver. Eu sei que estão prontos para a tarefa. Vocês já me deixaram orgulhosa. — A postura de McGonagall permaneceu erguida e apenas alguém que a conhecia bem teria notado o engate em sua voz ou o brilho por trás de seus óculos. — Quando eu chamar seu nome, fique de pé.

Hermione observou um por um enquanto seus ex-colegas de classe, colegas de casa e o resto da turma se levantaram e se viraram para sorrir para suas famílias. Ela engoliu em seco e tentou manter o foco no presente, para não pensar no fato de que nunca compartilharia aquele momento com os pais.

Quando McGonagall abriu a boca para apresentar a turma de formandos, Neville Longbottom fez algo que poucas pessoas ousavam fazer. Ele interrompeu Minerva McGonagall.

— Diretora, posso ter um momento?

A diretora parecia um pouco irritada, mas inclinou a cabeça.

— Sim, Sr. Longbottom.

Neville cuidadosamente subiu em sua cadeira e olhou para o mar de rostos.

— Não é pouca coisa que qualquer um de nós esteja aqui hoje. Quase que... todos nós não estávamos. Mas alguns de nós não estão aqui. Pessoas que deveriam estar compartilhando esse dia conosco — professores, colegas de classe, pais... a guerra tirou-os de nós de várias maneiras. Perdemos alguns na última batalha. Alguns depois. Alguns com o terror que veio antes. Nós, ou seja, a classe de 1999, queríamos ter um momento e lembrar as pessoas que não estão aqui conosco agora. — Ele tirou um pergaminho do bolso e começou a ler os nomes. Hermione não tinha certeza de qual nome a colocaria no limite, mas se viu com a cabeça nos ombros de Molly. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Quando Neville terminou de ler sua lista, sua voz estava rouca. — Nós nunca esqueceremos. Prometemos sair para o mundo e fazer o possível para honrar as memórias deles. Ele enrolou o pergaminho e o guardou no bolso. — Sinto muito por interromper, Diretora. Nós conversamos — ele apontou para seus colegas de classe — e pensamos que deveríamos dizer alguma coisa.

— Muito bem dito, Sr. Longbottom. — Ela tentou encontrar o ritmo novamente. — Nunca esqueceremos. Confio que todos vocês nos deixarão orgulhosos. E agora, tenho o prazer de apresentar... a turma de 1999! — ela disse.

Todos os alunos se levantaram e aplaudiram. As famílias que vieram testemunhar o momento também aplaudiram, embora muitas ainda estivessem ocupadas enxugando os olhos. Poucas pessoas não haviam perdido um amigo íntimo ou membro da família na primeira guerra ou na segunda. Ou em ambas.

Finalmente, os formandos puderam se dispersar na multidão para ver suas famílias enquanto bandejas de bebidas apareciam magicamente. Gina se aproximou e abraçou Hermione e todos os Weasley. Hermione podia ver Neville e Ana abraçados enquanto ele a apresentava a sua avó. Luna pulou para onde seu pai estava sentado e o presenteou com uma corrente de margarida que ela havia feito.

Não demorou muito para Hermione se encontrar com pessoas abraçando-a. Seus ex-colegas de classe a viram na multidão. Neville estava lá e Padma e Luna a procuraram juntas. Ana e Susana vieram vê-la. Houve uma ou duas perguntas sobre Harry e algumas pessoas expressaram seus sentimentos por Rony... mas na maioria das vezes, eles realmente queriam saber como ela estava. Aparentemente, eles tinham sentido sua falta, principalmente os membros da AD.

— Eu estou em uma aprendizagem com Dâmocles Belby — explicou ela. — Na semana passada, administrei a Poção de Acônito a um dos bruxos com licantropia sobreviventes em Azkaban. O outro não a aceitou.

Ela ficara satisfeita por pelo menos um dos dois ter aceitado. Ela não podia forçar Doug a aceitar se ele não estivesse disposto a isso.

Os professores também a cumprimentaram — Professora Sprout e Hagrid... e todo o resto. O abraço de Hagrid a levantou do chão.

A diretora McGonagall também se aproximou dela.

— Fico feliz em ter você aqui, Hermione. Significa muito, para todos eles.

— Obrigada, Minerva.

— Eles queriam incluí-la como parte da turma de formandos, sentada com o restante deles, mas como você deixou bem claro para mim que não queria nenhum reconhecimento hoje, consegui dissuadi-los.

— Obrigada... não me pareceu certo. Você recebeu o currículo que te enviei?

A mulher assentiu, os lábios em um sorriso fino.

— É um excelente trabalho. Tem certeza de que não vai considerar...

— Não. Eu não posso. Eu já estou fazendo várias coisas no momento — disse ela gentilmente. — Mas aprecio a oferta. E tenho outra coisa para você. — Ela procurou em sua bolsa de miçangas e tirou a cópia editada do livro de Draco. Não era tão pessoal quanto a cópia original, mas era relevante.

— Draco Malfoy me pediu para te entregar isso. Ele ainda não está confortável com a ideia de vir falar com todos. Este livro deve ser lido, especialmente por pessoas que não sabem como é essa vida. Você decide como ou se deseja usá-lo, mas, se deseja seguir o conselho de alguém que você gostaria que ensinasse Estudo dos Trouxas, isso deve ser lido pelas pessoas que não gostariam de fazê-lo.

A diretora assentiu.

— Você acha necessário oferecer Estudo dos Trouxas no primeiro ano, não é?

O olhar de Hermione atravessou a multidão, notando os buracos nos grupos, as pessoas que não estavam lá e deveriam estar.

— Sim. Acho que muito derramamento de sangue poderia ter sido evitado se houvesse um pouco mais de compreensão. Dito isso, eu poderia ter me beneficiado no primeiro ano de lições sobre o mundo bruxo fora de Hogwarts... saber o que é a Rede Flu, ter uma ideia de como nosso Ministério realmente funciona ... esse tipo de coisa. — Ela viu a pergunta na ponta da língua de McGonagall. — Não tenho tempo nem energia para escrever mais do currículo do que já lhe dei, mas você pediu meu conselho e eu estou te dando. Não deixe que eles cometam os mesmos erros. — Com licença, acho que alguém está me chamando.

Hermione se apressou em direção à pessoa de aparência não-ameaçadora mais próxima, como se tivesse sido convocada. Felizmente, o professor Flitwick ficou muito feliz em conversar com ela sobre feitiços e o trabalho que ela havia feito nos espelhos de chamada.

A multidão continuou em Hogwarts um pouco mais, mas Hermione estava pronta para ir embora. Ela abraçou Gina mais uma vez, com a promessa de vê-la em algum momento daquela semana e se despediu, indo para os portões da escola para sair das proteções anti-aparatação. Estava pronta para ir para casa, mas havia alguém que precisava ver primeiro.

* * *

Jorge estava nos fundos da loja, vigorosamente encantando itens para criar a mercadoria necessária. Todos os estudantes de Hogwarts estariam à solta em breve. Lino e a garota que eles contrataram estavam na frente da loja quando a porta dos fundos se abriu, surpreendendo Jorge em seu intenso ataque de feitiços.

— Eu pensei que poderia te encontrar aqui — Hermione disse em voz baixa. — Como você está?

Ele deixou a varinha em cima da mesa.

— Eu iria. Eu realmente iria. Tenho alguns fogos de artifício novos. Teria sido alguma coisa. — Ele não disse mais nada. Não precisava. — Você foi?

— Fui. Mas apenas por pouco tempo. Eu prometi à McGonagall que iria há meses. Ela tentou novamente me convencer a ensinar em Hogwarts.

— Estamos te perdendo da loja?

— Ainda não, mas logo. Você realmente não precisa de mim.

— Você coloca um sorriso em meu rosto. Eu sempre preciso de um pouco disso.

Hermione beijou sua bochecha.

— Eu sempre posso te fornecer isso. — Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Haviam percorrido um longo caminho nos meses em que trabalharam juntos. Era um capítulo triste a ser encerrado. — Você perguntou a Gina?

— Ah, sim. Ela está disposta a fazer isso durante um tempo. Até sua carreira no quadribol começar, de qualquer maneira. Às vezes, acho que Fred era o único que via um futuro a longo prazo aqui. — Ele pegou sua varinha novamente, olhando-a pensativamente.

— Acho que Lino estará aqui a longo prazo. E você. E Gina. Mantenha-o vivo aqui.

Ela apontou para a loja ao redor deles.

Ele a olhou intensamente.

— Às vezes me sinto um péssimo irmão.

— Não há nada que você poderia ter...

— Para Rony. Eu sinto falta dele, mas comparado a perder Fred... eu não achava que poderia sentir tanta dor. — O olhar no rosto de Jorge quase partiu seu coração. — Deveria ter sido ele e Gina se formando hoje. Eu sinto tanto a falta de Fred, todos os dias. Estava acostumado a não ver Rony regularmente — não o vejo todos os dias desde que deixamos Hogwarts quando vocês estavam no quinto ano. Eu quase me esqueço às vezes.

Hermione colocou os braços em volta dele.

— Oh, Jorge. Eu sinto o mesmo em relação aos meus pais. Passava meses sem vê-los. Às vezes parecia que não havia nada para lhes escrever. Mas eu sempre soube que eles estavam lá. Agora nunca mais nos veremos. Não há como consertar o que fiz. — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Eu esqueço disso às vezes e então tudo volta ao normal. Eu os mandei embora. Apaguei-me de suas lembranças. As pessoas que eles são agora acreditam que nunca tiveram uma filha. Eu posso me esquecer disso por um tempo, às vezes - até que ocorra algo como hoje. Um dia em que eles deveriam estar lá. Um dia em que eu deveria ter pais. — Eles ficaram daquela forma por um longo tempo, Jorge sentado em sua cadeira e Hermione em pé com os braços em volta dele. — Lino pode fechar esta noite. Você já fez bastante trabalho. Venha jantar comigo e Draco.

Não demorou muito para convencer Jorge a concordar. Aquela não era uma noite para ficar sozinho em seu apartamento e ele não estava com vontade de comemorar na Toca.


	44. Subindo

**Capítulo 44: Subindo**

* * *

Draco não pôde deixar de respirar aliviado quando Caffrey e Burke deixaram o apartamento. Aquela tinha sido a inspeção final. Eles viriam buscá-lo no dia da sua audição. A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos revisaria os relatórios que os aurores haviam preenchido ao longo daquele ano. Draco teria permissão para fazer uma declaração em seu próprio nome. A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos anunciaria se considerava sua sentença executada adequadamente e se ele merecia o retorno de sua magia e à sociedade bruxa. Burke havia explicado que a própria audiência (e sua declaração) era realmente mais por formalidade. A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos já teria revisado os relatórios em particular - não que eles compartilhariam seus resultados com ele até a audiência. Burke fez questão de lembrar a Draco para manter seu bom comportamento durante as próximas quatro semanas.

Ele optou por não deixar o emprego na biblioteca. Não havia sentido em desistir até que soubesse o que a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos pretendia fazer com ele. Ele e Hermione haviam tomado a mesma decisão sobre o apartamento. Hermione estava preparada para sublocar seu apartamento para Gina, para que os dois pudessem encontrar outro lugar juntos, mas precisavam se decidir se queriam continuar morando na Londres trouxa ou se queriam encontrar uma pequena casa em algum lugar - talvez perto de Hogsmeade ou de outra vila bruxa. Ficar na Londres trouxa, longe da comunidade bruxa, tinha suas vantagens. Mas também havia algo a ser dito sobre uma casa tranquila no campo.

Era tarde demais para ter dúvidas sobre a entrega de seu livro a McGonagall. Além disso, se calculasse corretamente, só poderia imaginar que aquilo ajudaria seu caso com a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Apesar de realmente achar que o livro poderia fazer algo de bom para os outros... poderia também ajudar sua causa.

Servindo-se uma taça de vinho, Draco pensou sobre a surpresa de Hermione. Ele supôs que provavelmente iriam passar a noite em algum outro lugar. Hermione prometera dar-lhe mais alguns detalhes na noite seguinte e o restante na manhã da sexta-feira. Seria a primeira vez em que eles passariam a noite juntos em outro lugar. O Natal na Toca não contava exatamente.

Draco tinha mais um mês sem magia. Seria divertido. Ele realmente não sabia cozinhar com magia, mas poderia cozinhar sem ela. Era algo que nunca pensara em aprender através do caminho mágico. Perguntou-se se Hermione toleraria um elfo doméstico. Ele poderia ter dificuldade em conquistá-la nesse argumento, dada a sua história com os elfos domésticos. Fazer as tarefas da maneira mágica não seria tão terrível quanto fazê-las da maneira trouxa, mas ainda assim... Por que tornar a vida mais difícil do que deveria ser? Ele quase riu. Se queria que a vida fosse fácil, ele não havia escolhido a namorada certa. Tinha certeza de que Hermione o desafiaria. Não o deixaria escapar do caminho mais fácil ou sentir pena de si mesmo. E estava agradecido por isso.

Se ele sairia da cidade com Hermione, não iria carregar suas coisas na velha mochila do Weasley, como havia feito no Natal. Abandonando o vinho pela metade, decidiu ir atrás de uma outra mochila.

* * *

Hermione acordou cedo na manhã de sexta-feira para verificar três vezes se ela tinha tudo o que precisariam. Tinha Dramin, no caso de Draco ficar doente. A sua identificação. Roupas. Artigos de higiene pessoal, todos em tamanhos aceitáveis para viagem. Uma coisinha extra que ela comprara, embora estivesse um pouco envergonhada, estava escondida no fundo de sua mala. Ela incluiu o carregador do telefone, não que realmente estivesse esperando qualquer ligação. As passagens estavam em sua bolsa. Comprara vários mapas e guias para a estadia. Trocara sua bolsa de contas por uma bolsa não-encantada para o final de semana. Vestia um cardigã, calças e sapatos confortáveis.

Ela não queria fazer o café da manhã e lavar a louça suja, então desceu as escadas, virou a esquina, pegou alguns cafés e bolinhos e os trouxe de volta ao apartamento de Draco. Até agora, ela havia lhe dito apenas que eles iriam estar fora por duas noites e que ele deveria levar qualquer coisa que pudesse precisar durante esse tempo. Ele perguntou, um pouco desconfortável, se eles iriam viajar através do Nôitibus Andante. Eles não iriam.

Draco estava vestido e pronto quando ela chegou com o café da manhã. Ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Então, agora eu ficarei sabendo para onde estamos indo e como iremos chegar lá? — perguntou, pegando o café que ela lhe ofereceu.

— Ainda não. Você me fez algumas surpresas, deixe-me fazer as minhas — ela brincou.

— Apenas espere até eu recuperar minha magia, tenho surpresas que deixariam você sem palavras.

— Você não precisa de sua magia para fazer isso.

Eles aproveitaram o café da manhã e, em seguida, Hermione insistiu que descessem com todo o lixo.

— Não é como se fôssemos ficar fora por uma semana, não é? Você disse duas noites.

— Sim, mas é um bom hábito tirar o lixo regularmente.

— Você poderia simplesmente fazê-lo desaparecer — ele resmungou.

— Quero responder com sinceridade, se me perguntado, que não usei magia para ajudá-lo a sobreviver em sua vida como trouxa. Você tem tudo embalado?

Draco apontou para uma pequena mochila ao lado do sofá.

— Roupas suficientes para todos os dias. O carregador do meu telefone, embora Merlin saiba que ninguém mais vai me ligar. Não consigo imaginar que vou precisar de mais alguma coisa. — Ele franziu a testa. — Não preciso levar travesseiros e cobertores ou algo assim, preciso?

— Estaremos hospedados em um hotel, não iremos acampar. Todas as roupas de cama serão fornecidas — prometeu.

— Então suponho que é tudo. Minha identificação está na minha carteira.

Com um pequeno desvio para as latas de lixo, os dois logo estavam a caminho, embarcando no metrô, que os levou em direção ao aeroporto de Heathrow. Quando eles se aproximaram da estação, Draco olhou para Hermione surpreso.

— Iremos ... _voando _paraonde quer que vamos?

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Surpresa.

Ele se viu segurando a grade um pouco mais forte. Vira trouxas fazerem coisas incríveis naquele ano. Tinha visto aquelas coisas gigantes de metal se lançando no ar havia alguns meses, quando ele e Hermione foram ao aeroporto... Mas ainda assim, não parecia possível que algo tão grande e pesado pudesse se erguer sem magia. Seu rosto normalmente pálido ficou ainda mais pálido.

Hermione percebeu.

— Eu já estive em um avião antes. Você ficará bem.

— Como exatamente eles funcionam? — Ele havia aprendido um pouco mais sobre a tecnologia trouxa nos últimos seis meses, mas como exatamente aquela coisa gigante de metal conseguia subir no ar com sucesso ainda estava um pouco além de sua compreensão.

Hermione fez o possível para explicar. Quando o trem se aproximou da parada, ela perguntou:

— Se você não estiver confortável com isso, podemos ficar em casa.

— Não... vamos fazer isso. Já faz quase um ano que não vejo muito mais do que nossos apartamentos. Sinto falta do céu.

Ele fez o possível para sorrir, mas ainda estava um pouco preocupado em confiar sua vida àquele tipo de tecnologia. De qualquer forma, Hermione confiava naquilo e isso já era alguma coisa.

Eles carregaram suas malas para o terminal e esperaram em uma longa fila, avançando alguns metros por vez até chegarem ao balcão. Hermione falou em voz baixa enquanto se moviam pela fila.

— Nós estamos indo para a França. — Ela o viu ficar um pouco tenso ao ouvir suas palavras e continuou. — Nós não iremos ver sua mãe, apenas aproveitaremos alguns dias de turistas. Ela não faz ideia de que estaremos no mesmo país e, tanto quanto eu sei, nós não estaremos perto dela.

Houve um ligeiro, mas notável alívio da tensão em seu pescoço e ombros.

No balcão, Hermione pegou suas passagens e a mulher no balcão pediu para ver as suas identificações, que eles apresentaram. Hermione rabiscou os endereços deles em etiquetas de bagagem e amarrou-os em torno de sua pequena mala e na mochila de Draco. Eles desapareceram pela esteira e por uma pequena abertura com cortina.

— A segurança estará à sua esquerda, subindo as escadas — explicou a mulher. — Próximo por favor!

Depois de um incentivo de Hermione, Draco virou-se para a esquerda e eles entraram em uma fila lenta. Quando finalmente chegaram à frente, mostraram suas identificações e passagens conforme as instruções e a mulher uniformizada os estudou por um momento, inserindo algo no seu computador.

— Esvazie seus bolsos de qualquer metal: chaves, celulares, moedas e coloque-os na bandeja — ela instruiu.

Draco esvaziou os bolsos na bandeja fornecida e observou Hermione seguir o exemplo. Ele notou silenciosamente que ela não estava carregando sua bolsa habitual e levantou uma sobrancelha. Hermione assentiu uma vez, decidindo guardar sua explicação para quando passassem pelo ponto de verificação de segurança.

Draco seguiu logo atrás. Infelizmente o detector apitou para ele.

— Senhor, você está usando um cinto ou qualquer outro metal?

O herdeiro Malfoy foi forçado a remover o cinto, enviá-lo de volta pela esteira e prosseguir com o scanner novamente. Desta vez, a máquina ficou silenciosa.

— Você pode continuar.

Eles seguiram as placas até o portão, disposto perto de um balcão de ajuda, uma grande janela e uma porta muito sólida.

— E agora?

— Agora, esperamos.

Eles se sentaram em um lugar perto da janela onde podiam assistir os aviões chegando e saindo. Silenciosamente, Hermione explicou as medidas de segurança pelas quais haviam passado: verificação de suas identificações para garantir quem eram, radiografia de seus pertences na esteira transportadora e verificando se não possuíam nenhum objeto metálico — como facas — escondidas em seus corpos.

— Ou cintos — Draco murmurou.

— Ou cintos — disse ela, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso provocador.

— Esta foi uma das resoluções do seu ano novo.

— Você precisar tirar o cinto em um aeroporto?

— Viajar pelo prazer de viajar. — Ele apertou a mão dela. — Estou feliz por estar fazendo isso com você.

Eles assistiram os aviões taxiando durante um tempo até Draco estar bastante certo de que, se todos os outros aviões conseguiam chegar ao ar com sucesso, certamente as chances estavam a favor deles. Quando eles se levantaram para comer, Draco ficou indignado com os preços do aeroporto por um sanduíche e uma garrafa de água.

— Como não há muitas opções além do ponto de verificação de segurança, eles cobram o que querem — Hermione disse sem humor.

Draco resmungou, mas comer seus sanduíches ajudou a passar o tempo até que um avião chegou e pouco tempo depois a porta robusta se abriu e as pessoas saíram dele.

— Quando todos saírem do avião, ele será reabastecido, as comissárias de bordo farão uma limpeza rápida e nós poderemos embarcar — Hermione disse. — Você ainda tem sua passagem?

Ele fez o possível para não revirar os olhos.

— Eu sou um bruxo, não uma criança — murmurou. — Sim, eu ainda tenho minha passagem.

Particularmente, ele duvidava que os poucos minutos que a tripulação levaria para limpar o avião seriam suficientes para deixá-lo higiênico.

— Você quer algum remédio anti-náusea para o voo? Algumas pessoas ficam enjoadas e vomitam...

— Você realmente acha que eu vou ficar enjoado? — Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Vai ser diferente de voar em uma vassoura. Vai subir muito — ressaltou. Ela engoliu um comprimido de Dramin e bebeu sua água. _Ela_ não pretendia ficar enjoada.

Por fim, o fluxo de pessoas saindo do avião cessou e a mulher no balcão anunciou que estava pronto para o embarque. Hermione e Draco se juntaram à fila que se formava. Um atendente uniformizado inspecionou seus cartões de embarque e eles entraram na pista. Ele apertou a mão de Hermione, tentando acalmar seus próprios nervos. Todo mundo parecia embarcar com lentidão agonizante. Finalmente, eles subiram no avião e Draco e Hermione se sentaram. Ela lhe ofereceu a janela e se sentou no assento do meio.

Os assentos eram um pouco apertados, mas não insuportáveis. Draco seguiu as instruções de Hermione com relação ao cinto de segurança e eles esperaram enquanto o resto dos passageiros se acomodava. Olhando pela janela, ele viu pequenos veículos carregando bagagens e assistiu com um estremecimento quando elas foram jogadas para os aviões (caindo no chão mais vezes do que ele pensava que deveria ser permitido para que os homens mantessem seus empregos).

Uma comissária de bordo anunciou que a porta estava se fechando e lembrou-os de todos os procedimentos necessários para decolar - cintos de segurança, braços apoiados, assentos eretos. Ele continuou olhando pela janela e observou o avião lentamente começar a se mover. _Nunca sairemos do chão a essa velocidade,_ pensou.

— Preste atenção — Hermione advertiu, enquanto a aeromoça estava falando novamente.

A boca de Draco ficou um pouco seca quando ela explicou sobre coletes salva-vidas, a importância de manter o cinto de segurança, a consciência dos locais para saídas de emergência, máscaras de oxigênio e outros pensamentos infelizes.

— Tudo isso é realmente necessário? — ele perguntou em voz baixa. — Quão provável é que aconteça?

— Não muito, mas é uma precaução. Se uma emergência acontecer, eles querem que todos saibam como lidar.

— Se uma emergência acontecer, você vai nos aparatar em outro lugar... não é?

Ela deu um tapinha no braço dele tranquilizadoramente. Nada de ruim iria acontecer.

O avião ganhou velocidade pela pista até que finalmente subiu levemente no ar. Pela primeira vez, Draco estava voando sem vassoura. Ele passou os próximos instantes colado à janela, fascinado, rezando fervorosamente — para qualquer poder que pudesse estar ouvindo-o — de que todo o equipamento demonstrado pela aeromoça _não_ fosse necessário e que eles pudessem descer em segurança. À medida que ganhavam altitude, ele pensou que o mundo nunca parecera tão pequeno. Hermione apertou a sua mão e sorriu, contente por ter conseguido o surpreender.

À medida que ganhavam altitude, Draco sentiu uma pressão nos ouvidos e mencionou isso a Hermione.

—Isso é normal?

—Sim. É a pressão da mudança de altitude. Bocejar ajuda.

Para sua surpresa, ele fez. Quando passaram por uma espessa camada de nuvens, não tinha nada a ser visto pela janela. Draco voltou-se para Hermione.

— Receberei informações sobre o resto da viagem ou ainda é uma surpresa?

— Bem, eu estava pensando que nós chegaríamos e iríamos para o nosso hotel e talvez jantássemos e voltássemos para o quarto mais cedo. — Houve uma pequena pausa e Draco não conseguiu ler a expressão no rosto dela. — E então temos um dia de excursões reservadas para nós amanhã. Há um passeio pela cidade e alguns museus. E depois voltamos para casa no domingo. Pensei que seria divertido apenas interpretar um casal de turistas durante alguns dias.

Draco se inclinou e a beijou profundamente nos lábios (o que deixou bastante descontente a senhora idosa do outro lado de Hermione).

— Parece perfeito, amor. — Depois de um tempo, a comissária de bordo apareceu com um carrinho de bebidas e saquinhos de amendoim. A senhora idosa do outro lado de Hermione começou a roncar.

— Não podemos fazer alguma coisa sobre isso?

— Você pode ouvir música.

Hermione pegou os fones de ouvido no bolso do assento na frente deles e demonstrou como poderiam ouvir música.

Um surto de turbulência particularmente ruim durante a descida conseguiu deixá-lo um pouco enjoado, mas ele estava orgulhoso em dizer que o conteúdo de seu estômago ficara onde pertencia. Ele havia decidido — depois de apenas um olhar pela janela que assistir a descida era uma péssima ideia; mergulhar não era ruim quando estava em uma vassoura e poderia controlar o quão rápido estava se movendo e em que ângulo, mas era consideravelmente mais estressante quando um homem que ele nunca conhecera estava no comando e a terra se aproximava rapidamente em relação ao tamanho daquele meio de transporte. Pouco tempo depois, a chegada em Paris foi anunciada.

Pareceu levar um tempo excessivamente longo para que todos reunissem seus pertences e desembarcassem. Draco resmungou um pouco, apenas para não perder o costume.

— Bem, é isso que você ganha com o transporte público — Hermione falou alegremente.

Ela não estava saía do país havia muito tempo. Estava determinada a se divertir naquele fim de semana.

— Existem aviões particulares? — ele perguntou.

— Ah, sim, mas são terrivelmente caros. E não apenas em relação à compra. O custo do combustível por si só é exorbitante. Você pode comprar diferentes classes em um avião como este. Na primeira classe, os assentos são um pouco maiores e oferecem algo um pouco mais substancial do que o amendoim. Mas a primeira classe está um pouco fora do orçamento para um bibliotecário e uma aprendiz de poções.

Quando a fila começou a se mover, os dois saíram do avião e entraram no aeroporto, seguindo a multidão geral em direção às esteiras de bagagem.

Draco afastou os cabelos do rosto.

—Eu prometo, quando eu recuperar minha magia e meu dinheiro, irei te levar a algum lugar...

—Tudo que eu preciso é você.

Ela deixou algumas perguntas para fazer em outro momento, quando não houvesse ouvidos trouxas por perto, como: que tipo de férias mágicas estavam disponíveis? Qual era o método de viagem preferido? Ela sabia que os Weasleys tinham ido ao Egito visitar Gui uma vez, quando ganharam dinheiro suficiente para fazê-lo, mas ela não estava realmente ciente dos detalhes dos preparativos da viagem. Provavelmente era fascinante.

Os dois encontraram sua bagagem circulando a esteira. Eles estavam prontos para ir.

— Precisamos trocar libras por francos. Há uma casa de câmbio por aqui.

— Os trouxas não usam o mesmo dinheiro?

—Varia de acordo com o país.

Hermione se encarregou da troca de dinheiro no balcão e Draco foi surpreendido pelo grande número de moedas listadas. Embora ele soubesse como era a geografia do planeta (no que dizia respeito a todos os continentes) e tivesse estudado um pouco das comunidades mágicas ao redor do mundo, ele nunca havia pensado muito em seus colegas trouxas.

— Existem países onde os bruxos não precisam se esconder dos trouxas? — ele perguntou em voz baixa, enquanto se afastavam.

— Nenhum, até onde eu sei.

—Tantos países e ninguém pode fazer isso funcionar? — Era um pensamento deprimente.

—Eu ainda espero que um dia funcione. Mas... reunindo as sociedades bruxas e licântropa primeiramente. Então irei abordar o resto do mundo.

Ela falou como se estivesse confiante em seu sucesso, mas Draco sabia que era tudo, menos garantido. Ela passou para um tópico mais fácil. Estava determinada a se divertir naquele fim de semana e não pretendia se envolver em pensamentos sobre suas pilhas de trabalho. Teria alguns longos dias na próxima semana para compensar as horas que estava perdendo com Belby. Ela explicou que eles poderiam pegar o trem direto para o centro da cidade e depois seguir para o hotel a partir daí.

Ele a provocou, perguntando se o condutor também lhes ofereceria dicas de sobrevivência no pior cenário possível. Ele não saía da Inglaterra havia algum tempo e, embora o seu francês estivesse um pouco enferrujado por desuso, essa tinha sido uma das aulas que tivera antes de Hogwarts. Para sua surpresa, Hermione também havia estudado francês antes de Hogwarts. Embora ela não o usasse há um bom tempo, tinha estudado um pouco desde que decidira fazer essa viagem.

— Você é alguma coisa, sabia disso?

— Eu posso ser o mais romântica possível — disse ela, sorrindo.

Quando a parada foi anunciada, ela o puxou pela mão e, seguindo a rota sugerida pelo mapa, seguiram para o hotel. Draco observou o atendente no balcão encontrar suas reservas e oferecer dois cartões plásticos planos, que ele insistiu serem as chaves do quarto. Não parecia uma chave, mas como Hermione parecia aceitar, Draco optou por não discutir o assunto.

O hotel era limpo e em boas condições, mas provavelmente não era o hotel mais luxuoso da rua. Eles carregaram suas malas até o quarto, onde Hermione deslizou um dos cartões em uma ranhura na porta. Depois de um segundo, uma luz verde brilhou e Hermione girou a maçaneta.

Eles examinaram o quarto quando entraram. Havia algumas obras de arte bastante entediantes nas paredes, uma cama grande ocupando a maior parte do quarto e uma TV sobre a cômoda. Duas mesas de cabeceira estavam em ambos os lados da cama. Duas portas levavam a um pequeno armário de um lado e um banheiro do outro.

— Bem, é isso. Não é muito chique, mas está localizado na parte certa da cidade.

Ele passou o dedo pelos lábios dela e depois se inclinou para beijá-la.

— Está perfeito.

Ela o beijou de volta com os lábios abertos, suspirando. O corpo dela estava encostado ao dele e eles estavam no meio do quarto, os seios pressionados contra o seu peito. Uma mão brincava com o cabelo dela e a outra estava segurando sua bunda, puxando-a para mais perto, como se não pudesse ter o suficiente dela. Ela não conseguia ter o suficiente dele, tampouco. Ela deixou a cabeça cair para o lado quando ele deixou um rastro de beijos no seu pescoço e no ombro. Ela tinha a sensação de que aquilo deixaria uma marca. Não se importou. Gemendo baixinho, ela se desembaraçou com a maior relutância, respirando pesadamente.

— Em breve.

Ele soltou um som melancólico, sem perceber.

— Eu poderia ficar aqui e te beijar a noite toda...

—Temos reservas para o jantar... reservas para o jantar daqui a pouco. Não muito longe, na estrada. Por favor, Draco, eu planejei esse final de semana.

Afastar-se dele era a última coisa que ela queria fazer, mas ele tinha planejado encontros românticos suficientes para ela, então queria retribuir.

Ele engoliu em seco e tentou pentear os cabelos sem sucesso com os dedos.

—Claro. Eu vou tomar um banho rápido antes do jantar.

Teria que ser um banho frio. Um banho muito frio.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Vai valer a pena esperar — prometeu. Esperava não decepcioná-lo.

Enquanto Draco pegava sua mochila, indo para o banheiro, Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade para abrir sua mala. Pegou a poção que havia preparado para aquela noite e a tomou. Aquela era a única coisa mágica que trouxera, além de sua varinha. Trocou as calças e o cardigã por um vestido preto. Tinha um pequeno bordado na parte inferior da saia e um pouco no pescoço. Ele era justo, mas não muito colado. Sentiu-se... apresentável. Ela quase nunca usava vestidos. As vestes eram práticas para o trabalho e as calças eram práticas para a maior parte do tempo. Ela sabia que Draco ficaria atrevido com o que estava vestindo. Ela pegou um par de sandálias da mala e colocou-as nos pés. Viu a surpresa que trouxera espreitando por baixo das blusas e meias — verde Sonserina e levemente transparente. Ela teria que guardar no banheiro para mais tarde, depois que Draco saísse.

Inspirou e expirou algumas vezes e depois passou uma escova pelo cabelo, embora não parecesse menos selvagem. Ela se olhou criticamente no espelho, não particularmente impressionada com o resultado geral. Mas teria que servir.

— Linda.

Draco murmurou, saindo do banheiro. Ele parecia impecável, de calça preta e uma camisa branca de botão. Seu cabelo estava molhado, mas penteado para trás.

Não importava quantas vezes Draco a olhasse com aquele olhar, Hermione ainda corava.

— Não é tão ruim?

—Linda — ele insistiu. Pegou a mão dela e beijou. A luz em seus olhos dizia que ele pretendia beijar todo o caminho do seu braço.

— Depois do jantar — ela advertiu. — Só um momento e eu estarei pronta para ir.

Ela carregou a mala para o banheiro e, como não tinha onde colocá-la, colocou-a no chão ao lado da pia.

De braços dados, eles saíram e foram jantar. Fiel ao acordo anterior, fizeram o possível para não conversar sobre trabalho. Hermione contou a ele sobre os passeios que planejara para o dia seguinte e alguns dos pontos turísticos trouxas da cidade. Ela temia que não houvesse tempo suficiente, pois havia muito para ver.

—Vai ficar tudo bem, tenho certeza. Poderemos voltar a qualquer momento. — Ele entrelaçou os dedos aos dela sobre mesa. Os pratos principais haviam sido limpos e o garçom foi buscar a sobremesa. — E o que está em pauta esta noite? Ainda é cedo. Um passeio ao luar pela margem do rio? Observar as estrelas? A torre Eiffel à noite? — Ele tomou um gole de vinho e sorriu.

Hermione sorriu de volta um pouco nervosa.

— Eu pensei que poderíamos voltar para o hotel e... nos entreter. Existem algumas coisas que ainda não exploramos que eu acho que... merecem ser melhor exploradas. Eu pensei que aqui poderia ser um bom lugar...

Draco levou apenas um segundo para entender onde ela queria chegar.

Os dois optaram por encerrar a conta e pular a sobremesa; todos os doces do mundo não poderiam ser mais tentadores do que o pensamento um do outro.

* * *

Os cabelos de Hermione estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e o lençol não estava fazendo um trabalho particularmente bom em esconder seus seios. Não que os dois tivessem algo a esconder um do outro agora. Cicatrizes, Marca Negra e todo o resto haviam sido revelados àquela noite. Ela riu um pouco pesarosa.

— Não acredito que trouxe algo que nem sequer tive a chance de vestir. Pensei que poderia ajudar a definir o clima.

Ele esfregou o polegar na bochecha dela.

—Você não precisa de nada além de si mesma para definir o clima, amor. Embora eu não me oponha a te ver usando o que quer que seja em outra oportunidade. De que cor é?

—Você terá que esperar para descobrir.

—É verde, não é? Ou vermelho? Não, é verde — adivinhou, sorrindo.

Ela estava extremamente tentada a bater nele com um travesseiro, mas se mover parecia esforço demais, então ela simplesmente continuou deitada nos seus braços pelo resto da noite.


	45. Luz do Sol

**Capítulo 45: Luz do sol**

* * *

Quando Hermione acordou de manhã, seu primeiro instinto foi se cobrir. De alguma forma, o lençol se enrolara em sua cintura, ela viu que a luz entrava na sala e começou a tentar desenrolar o lençol e puxá-lo sobre si mesma. Podia sentir suas bochechas ficando um pouco rosadas.

— Não se esconda. Você é linda — Draco disse, sorrindo preguiçosamente.

— Mesmo à luz do dia? — Ela perguntou. Nunca fora fã de sua própria figura e não confiava na gentileza da luz da manhã.

Draco sentou-se na cama, deixando as cobertas escorregarem até os quadris.

— Sempre. — Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. — Nós poderíamos ficar aqui...

Com uma risada, ela se inclinou e o beijou.

— Boa tentativa, mas temos um cronograma a cumprir. — Decidiu sair da cama sem se enrolar no lençol e Draco a olhou com aprovação enquanto entrava no banheiro para tomar banho.

Em pouco tempo, os dois estavam vestidos, tomando café da manhã e iniciando seu passeio pela cidade. Eles chegaram a uma pequena agência onde Hermione havia feito uma reserva e foram escoltados para um ônibus.

O ônibus de turismo tinha várias vantagens em relação ao Nôitibus Andante. Tudo a bordo permaneceu onde foi colocado, o próprio ônibus não entrou e saiu da atmosfera a um ritmo repugnante e o motorista parecia realmente ter algum entendimento de como dirigir. Draco considerou uma vitória total. O fato de o ônibus os elevar a uma altura decente acima dos carros para ver os marcos da cidade era um bônus.

Hermione havia conseguido lugares no segundo andar, onde eles tinham uma boa visão e podiam ouvir bem o que o guia dizia. A maioria dos outros passageiros parecia ser pelo menos quatro décadas mais velha que o jovem casal. O ônibus trafegava pelas ruas de Paris enquanto o guia explicava animadamente sobre o que estavam vendo e o que estavam prestes a ver.

A morena sussurrou para Draco quando o guia errou algo e ele fez o possível para reprimir seu desejo de rir. Ele pode, no entanto, ter murmurado afetuosamente a sentença "sabe-tudo", mas entre os sussurros de Hermione e a palestra do guia de turismo, mesmo alguém sentado ao lado dele não seria capaz de ter certeza de que tinha ouvido as palavras escorregarem de sua boca. O sorriso, no entanto, era impossível de ser escondido.

O ônibus passou pelo Rio Sena, Notre Dame e pelo Arco do Triunfo, enquanto o guia da excursão continuava em um fluxo constante de palavras, mal parando para respirar.

— Está na hora do almoço?

— Ainda não. Em breve.

Em pouco tempo, o ônibus parou e, a uma palavra do guia, todos começaram a desembarcar. Os outros no ônibus se moveram a um ritmo agonizantemente lento para Draco, embora felizmente eles estivessem apenas atrás de um punhado deles. Toda a manada de pessoas seguiu em frente, atrás do guia turístico. Ele continuou a falar sobre o que eles estavam vendo e levantou uma pequena bandeira para que o seguissem. Havia um sol sorridente na bandeira. Draco nunca imaginou que seguiria uma pequena bandeira de sol pelas ruas de Paris.

Por fim, eles chegaram à base da Torre Eiffel. Hermione olhou em volta. O guia apresentou seus ingressos e, em pouco tempo, Draco, Hermione e os outros estavam subindo de elevador. Ele pegou a mão dela.

Estava lotado quando chegaram à plataforma de observação. Era um dia adorável e os turistas saíam em massa. Demorou alguns momentos antes que Draco e Hermione se encontrassem encostados na beira do parapeito juntos, admirando a vista.

— Todo mundo lá embaixo, vivendo suas vidas.

Draco assentiu ao lado dela, colocando um braço em volta da sua cintura.

— O mesmo aqui como em qualquer outro lugar.

Em voz baixa, de modo que ninguém mais alguém ouvisse, ela perguntou:

— Você acha que algum deles é bruxo?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Poucos, se houver. O distrito fica do outro lado da cidade. Estive lá... quando criança.

— Se tivéssemos crescido aqui...

A guerra não os tocaria tão de perto. Hermione não seria a melhor amiga de um garoto com um alvo nas costas. Draco não teria vivido com um louco em sua casa, ameaçando sua família, forçando-o a cometer atos terríveis. Hermione não teria que fazer seus pais esquecerem que ela existia. Um monte de desgosto poderia ter sido evitado. Mas eles também não seriam as pessoas que eram agora. E quem sabia o que teria acontecido com o mundo em geral? Tantos "e se".

Hermione tirou uma câmera trouxa da bolsa e, educadamente, perguntou a uma das mulheres próximas se poderia tirar uma foto deles. A mulher falou sobre o amor jovem e tirou várias fotos antes de devolver a câmera para Hermione. Ela esperava que pelo menos uma saísse boa.

O guia agitou a bandeira para convocá-los todos de volta:

— Por aqui, todo mundo, e poderemos almoçar.

Depois do almoço, o grupo lento de pessoas foi arrastado de volta para o ônibus, pelas ruas da cidade e deixado no Louvre. Hermione ficou grata por ter agendado o passeio, mas as poucas horas que seu grupo de turistas passou no museu não foram suficientes.

— Eu posso ver no seu rosto, sei que voltaremos — Draco ofereceu, divertido. — Talvez na próxima oportunidade eu arranje o transporte.

— Voar não foi tão terrível, foi?

— Não — ele admitiu. — Mas ainda assim. Para que voar quando existem outros meios? — Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. — Ou poderíamos voar...

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

— Você sabe como me sinto sobre vassouras.

E assim o dia passou. No final, Draco estava começando a se sentir tolerante com o pequeno raio de sol na bandeira. Por um dia, os dois foram apenas mais um par de turistas trouxas, visitando a cidade do amor. Eles trocaram de roupa antes do jantar e Hermione pensou que poderia usar sua lingerie àquela noite, afinal.

* * *

O voo da volta foi tudo o que o voo da ida não havia sido. No aeroporto, o cinto de Draco acionou o detector de metais novamente, mas desta vez, remover o cinto não foi suficiente. Ele teve que se submeter a uma revista pelo oficial de segurança.

Quando o oficial o libertou, Draco e Hermione foram até o portão. Ele esperou até ficar longe de ouvidos alheios antes de resmungar:

— Depois disso, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer é me pagar o jantar.

— Bem, que tal alguns amendoins ou pretzels minúsculos no avião?

— Oh, alegria.

— Você quer pegar algo para comer?

— Não, nosso voo não vai demorar.

O que seria verdade se eles não tivessem enfrentado um atraso de três horas no voo.

Quando embarcaram no avião, o estômago de Draco estava roncando e até Hermione começava a se sentir um pouco irritada. Finalmente, estavam acomodados em seus assentos. Draco e Hermione se inclinaram um contra o outro, cansados do dia. A primeira parte do voo foi tão bem quanto poderia ser. Cansados de tanto esperar, ficaram apenas sentados em seus lugares, as cabeças encostadas uma na outra. Draco estava no assento do meio e, quando o avião começou a estremecer, ele acordou.

— Não há nada para batermos, por que ele não pode voar direto?

Hermione bocejou, aconchegando-se mais profundamente em seu ombro.

— É apenas turbulência. Nuvens e correntes de ar. Posso explicar isso mais tarde.

Os olhos de Draco se fecharam e ele fez o possível para ignorar a maneira como o avião parecia bater contra absolutamente nada que pudesse ver. Ele poderia ignorar aquilo se fosse o único problema. Hermione estava sentada ao lado dele e era possível sentir o perfume do seu xampu e ouvir sua respiração. Ele poderia ter conseguido se concentrar nela e ignorar o restante do voo se o homem ao seu lado não tivesse ficado enjoado, da maneira mais nociva possível. Draco se pressionou o mais perto possível de Hermione e longe do homem, enquanto ele continuava a perder o almoço em um saco de papel.

Hermione abriu um olho e apertou o botão de chamada do comissário de bordo e disse em voz baixa para Draco:

— Você poderia entregar a sacola de papel do seu assento para ele.

O momento para isso simplesmente não era o correto. O avião passou por outra turbulência quando Draco tentou entregar ao homem o saco de papel. Ele tinha certeza de que ficaria fedendo pelo menos até a semana seguinte. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi cerrar os dentes até que a comissária de bordo viesse ajudar o outro homem e Draco estivesse livre para sair pelo corredor para se limpar no banheiro. Ele ignorou a placa indicando que deveria permanecer sentado. Quando o conteúdo do estômago de outra pessoa estava em suas mãos, realmente importava um pequeno sinal luminoso?

Foi um alívio descer em Heathrow e descobrir que as malas haviam chegado como o esperado. Depois de tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, Draco esperava que elas tivessem sido esquecidas na pista de Paris. Nada mais o surpreenderia naquele momento.

Nada além disso ocorreu, exceto uma mulher loira à espreita do lado de fora do prédio, usando óculos cobertos de _strass_. Mas, para ser surpreendido por ela, ele teria que notá-la e, francamente, não tinha energia àquela altura. Tudo o que realmente queria era um banho fumegante.

Hermione o beijou quando subiu as escadas do prédio.

— Você toma banho e eu vou providenciar um jantar para nós.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, notando que ela não recuou do fedor.

Ela despenteou o cabelo dele de brincadeira, sabendo que o irritava.

— A maior parte está na sua cabeça neste momento. Você lavou. Além disso, eu trabalhei em muitas poções com cheiro horríveis.

Ela sorriu para ele e ele a seguiu.

Mesmo com um final como aquele, Draco precisava admitir, tinha sido um ótimo final de semana.


	46. Skeeter

**Capítulo 46: Skeeter**

* * *

Os clientes entravam e saíam da loja, mas Hermione estava alheia na sala de trabalho, concentrada no feitiço que lançava. Era uma pequena variação em um dos bigodes zunidores que estavam atualmente em desenvolvimento. Tinha sido ideia de Gina e Hermione não teve coragem de dizer-lhe que não queria fazer aquilo. Ela não esperava que estivessem prestes a criar algo no nível dos espelhos, que eram uma revolução para o mundo bruxo. Mas era uma coisa engraçada, algo que poderia fazer as pessoas rirem. É certo que, se Harry alguma vez usasse um nela, ele teria sorte se vivesse para se arrepender. A lembrança de seu tempo com bigodes em Hogwarts não era algo que gostasse de pensar. Estremeceu. Talvez não devesse estar trabalhando naquela bugiganga em particular.

Uma sombra caiu sobre ela quando terminou a repetição do encantamento. Olhando para cima, viu que Jorge estava encostado na porta, com os braços cruzados e olhando para ela.

— Recebemos um visitante há pouco tempo.

A morena levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Essa é uma loja. Penso que recebermos visitantes é o normal. Clientes entrando e saindo. Comprando. Você sabe, o tipo usual de coisa que mantém os galeões fluindo.

— Ah, mas esse não era o tipo usual de visitante.

Ela esperou que ele elaborasse.

Ele esperou que ela perguntasse.

Suspirando, Hermione cedeu e abriu a boca. Ela não estava disposta a jogos aquela tarde. Seus dias ali estavam contados. Ela tinha outro trabalho que precisava ser feito.

— E o _que_ tinha de incomum nesse visitante?

Com uma voz muito casual, Jorge começou a explicar.

— Bem, veja só, ela não queria comprar nada. Apenas entrou, bisbilhotando, fazendo perguntas, a pena indo uma milha por minuto. Tudo por conta própria.

A percepção surgiu no rosto de Hermione quando sua boca inicialmente caiu, depois se firmou em uma linha fina.

— O que, em nome de Merlin, aquela mulher Skeeter queria?

Jorge deu um pequeno sorriso ao notar Hermione hesitando com a palavra "mulher" como se quisesse chamá-la de outra coisa. Ele não comentou. Aquela não era a hora.

— Ela estava interessada no que você está fazendo aqui... e mais interessada ainda no que está fazendo quando não está aqui.

— Quando eu não estou aqui... — Ela murmurou para si mesma antes de perguntar: — Ela ainda está lá fora?

— Não. Eu disse a ela que a loja era para clientes pagantes e eu posso ter deixado cair algo dentro da sua bolsa quando a empurrei pela porta.

O sorriso malicioso em seu rosto indicava que Rita não iria desfrutar de seu presente grátis.

Hermione tentou respirar firme uma e outra vez.

— Eu ... eu pensei que depois da última vez, eu poderia ter me comprado um pouco de paz. O acordo durou apenas um ano e nós já passamos por isso agora, mas eu esperava que, como ela não escreveu qualquer coisa no verão passado, poderia finalmente ter me deixado em paz.

— Você não estava exatamente disponível no verão passado.

A morena fungou.

— Se alguém diz ou não diz alguma coisa nunca incomodou aquela mulher antes.

— Talvez ela não se atreveu a publicar qualquer coisa desagradável sobre você no verão passado. — Ele não parecia acreditar em suas próprias palavras. — De qualquer forma, pelas perguntas que estava fazendo, acredito que Malfoy pode ser seu alvo dessa vez.

O rosto de Hermione ficou mais pálido.

— Merlin, Circe, Morgana. Sua audiência está chegando, para decidir se ele recuperará sua magia. Se ela escrever alguma coisa...

Com a boca seca, Hermione ficou de pé antes mesmo de perceber. Ela olhou uma vez para a mesa onde seus suprimentos estavam dispostos.

— Vá. Eu vou organizar tudo.

Hermione se foi quase antes que ele chegasse ao final da frase, jogando um sorriso por cima do ombro e se perguntando se deveria parar e pegar um pote de vidro antes de ir ao escritório do _Profeta Diário_. Ela optou por não pegar. A última coisa que precisava era ameaçar a mulher em seu local de trabalho. Havia maneiras mais sutis de fazer aquilo. Ela cuidaria disso. Hermione pretendia ir ao escritório do _Profeta Diário_ a pé — ao invés de via Flu — para comprar alguns minutos de tempo para pensar, mas nunca chegou até lá.

A menos de três metros do lado de fora da Gemialidades Weasley, ela sentiu um cheiro podre e viu uma sibilante Rita Skeeter, que revirava a própria bolsa na rua.

— Olá, Rita — Hermione disse, uma expressão agradável em seu rosto. — Precisa de uma mão?

Assustada, a mulher a olhou em um momento de franca descrença.

Hermione murmurou o contrafeitiço das bombas fétidas, suspeitando que Jorge as tivesse colocado na bolsa da mulher. Não eliminou o cheiro completamente, mas certamente aliviou.

A loira ajeitou o cabelo de volta ao lugar e começou a devolver seus pertences à bolsa o mais calmamente possível, como se esvaziar a bolsa nas ruas de paralelepípedos fosse uma ocorrência diária.

— Srta. Granger. A que devo o prazer? Não é sempre que você me procura.

— Eu dificilmente chamaria isso de te procurar quando foi você que acabou de sair do meu local de trabalho — ela respondeu, com a voz seca.

— Talvez você prefira continuar essa conversa em outro lugar? Eu ficaria feliz em acompanhá-lo de volta ao meu escritório e deixá-la confortável.

— Seu escritório? Acho que não.

— Território neutro então?

Com algum nível de apreensão, Hermione levou Rita ao Caldeirão Furado. Era perto o suficiente e, desde que ela nunca deixasse nada desprotegido na mesa, duvidava que a mulher pudesse envenenar qualquer coisa com sucesso. Rita tentou conversar algumas vezes, mas a única resposta de Hermione foi um silêncio pedregoso. Ela não disse nada até que estivessem lá dentro. Enquanto caminhavam, pensou se deveria pedir uma sala privada, em vez de estar à solta no _pub_. Se quisesse testemunhas, teria sido melhor forçar Rita de volta à loja. Tarde demais para isso agora.

— Tom, eu sei que é a curto prazo, mas podemos ocupar a sala privada nos fundos? — Hermione perguntou.

O velho garçom desdentado sorriu para ela.

— Srta. Granger, eu ficaria encantado.

Seria ainda melhor para os negócios se ela ficasse na sala principal, mas a entrada da heroína de guerra era melhor do que nada.

Ele as acompanhou até a sala dos fundos e foi buscar um chá para elas.

Por fim, Hermione virou-se para Skeeter. Os óculos eram exatamente como se lembrava. O rosto tão excessivamente maquiado. Talvez outra linha ou duas estivessem mais visíveis do que haviam estado um ou dois anos antes.

— Eu tenho dificuldade em imaginar por que, dado tudo o que se passou entre nós — todas as mentiras que você escreveu sobre mim — você acharia que seria uma boa ideia me procurar no meu local de trabalho sem ser solicitada.

Ela manteve o tom agradável, mas havia punhais em seus olhos.

— Ainda há muitas perguntas sem resposta, Srta. Granger. O público tem direito a respostas. — Ela pegou seu pergaminho e a Pena de Repetição Rápida. — Você e o Sr. Potter desapareceram após o final da guerra. Você deveria estar perante os olhos do público, trabalhando na reconstrução de Hogwarts, assumindo posições no Ministério... Não é de surpreender que você tenha se consolado com outro depois do trágico acidente do Sr. Weas...

Os punhais foram embora, substituídos por chamas. Se um olhar pudesse matar, Rita teria se tornado uma marca de queimadura contra a parede.

— Rony não morreu em um "acidente trágico". Ele foi assassinado por pessoas que não podiam aceitar que a guerra havia terminado e que a paz e a ordem estava voltando às ruas. Não se atreva a desonrar sua memória, chamando o _assassinato_ de acidente. — Ela respirou fundo. Calma. Calma. Cruzou as mãos no colo para impedir que tremessem. — Guarde a pena e o pergaminho antes que a vela acidentalmente caia sobre eles. Às vezes posso ser bastante desajeitada. Isso sim seria um acidente. E isso não é uma entrevista.

Os olhos de Rita se estreitaram, mas a pena e o pergaminho flutuaram sem varinha em direção a sua bolsa.

— Não, a grande Hermione Granger é claramente importante demais para dar uma entrevista a um jornalista em dificuldades.

— Imagino que você ainda consiga cuspir no papel como sempre, apesar de já ter passado algum tempo desde que recebi o _Profeta Diário_.

— As assinaturas nunca se recuperaram após a guerra. O jornalismo é uma indústria difícil.

— A distorção da verdade e a publicação de mentiras prejudicou o jornal? Estou chocada.

Quando Tom trouxe o chá, Hermione tomou um gole cuidadosa e lentamente, inalando-o e tentando encontrar a calma. Jogar um bule de chá na cabeça de Rita não tornaria mais fácil lidar com a situação, independentemente de quão boa a ideia parecesse ser naquele momento.

— Eu espero que você e o Sr. Potter tenham conseguido se consolar. Ele quase não foi visto desde o funeral e isso não está certo.

O olhar em seu rosto era para ser de simpatia, mas não enganaria uma criança.

Hermione pigarreou.

— Ter seu melhor amigo assassinado é uma mudança de vida. Todos nós precisamos do nosso tempo para lamentar sem que alguém esteja com uma pena para escrever mentiras e colocá-las em nossas bocas. Ele venceu a guerra. Qualquer tempo que achar necessário se manter longe do mundo bruxo deveria ser compreendido pelas pessoas. Mas eu não estou aqui para falar sobre Harry. E duvido que você esteja aqui para falar sobre mim ou teria feito isso meses atrás, quando eu comecei a voltar a público.

Ela deu à mulher mais velha um olhar franco e nivelado.

A jornalista apertou os lábios, estudando a bruxa mais nova. Ela nunca esquecera seu tempo passado em cativeiro sob o polegar da garota de quatorze anos, embora se orgulhasse de sua resistência. Agora era resiliente e cautelosa. Ela suspeitava de que, se pudesse colocar as coisas sob uma luz que convencesse a garota a cooperar com ela, tudo daria certo. Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso encantador. Flertar era muito mais fácil do que ser encantadora, mas duvidava que flertar fosse exatamente útil nessa situação.

— Você está certa. "Hermione Granger e seus homens" é um tipo de história de quatro anos atrás, não acha? Não, acho que a história que o mundo precisa ouvir agora é muito mais importante. — Seu sorriso exibiu seus dentes enquanto citava supostas manchetes, uma pitada de lascívia em sua voz. — "Draco Malfoy: Saiu impune com muita facilidade?" "Draco Malfoy: redefinindo o estereótipo de bibliotecário sexy." "Draco Malfoy: pronto para voltar à civilização ou perigoso demais para se confiar?" Veja bem, há uma dúzia de maneiras pelas quais eu poderia escrever a história dele. Acho que a minha favorita é "Draco Malfoy: uma mudança de lado ou uma mudança de coração?" Talvez eu esteja ficando sentimental conforme envelheço. Com o que descobri na semana passada, poderia escrever dezenas de histórias entre agora e a hora de sua audiência.

As costas de Hermione se enrijeceram, mas ela tentou não deixar nenhuma emoção aparente em seu rosto.

— Oh, vamos, Srta. Granger. Não faz sentido ser tímida quando eu já vi vocês dois entrelaçados fora do seu apartamento. Saindo juntos. Ele fingindo ser um trouxa comum durante o dia e voltando para casa com uma bruxa à noite. Não sei bem o que a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos tinha em mente para ele com relação à sua sentença. O que nossos leitores pensariam se descobrissem?

— Draco levou uma vida honesta este ano. Ele obedeceu a todos os regulamentos estabelecidos pelo Ministério quando tiraram sua magia.

Rita sorriu. Ela não negara seu envolvimento com o garoto Malfoy. Então, novamente, não precisava negar. Ela os vira juntos.

Hermione respirou fundo, tomando um longo gole de seu chá. Certamente era mais esperta que Skeeter. Apenas precisava enganá-la. Surpreendê-la.

— Certamente, o que você pretende inventar sobre Draco Malfoy será destrutivo e, além disso, você seria capaz de fazê-lo sem conversar comigo, porque nós duas sabemos quão pouco você se importa se as histórias que publica são ou não baseadas na realidade. Então, vamos nos poupar algum tempo aqui e você me diz exatamente por que me procurou hoje, vou te dizer que pode ir para o inferno e nós duas continuaremos nosso dia.

O sorriso de Rita se estendeu pela metade inferior do rosto. O gato tinha o canário.

* * *

Draco encontrou Hermione o esperando quando chegou em casa. Havia comida na mesa, ainda embalada para permanecer quente. Pratos e garfos estavam arrumados. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Era a sua comida chinesa favorita. Certamente não era a favorita de Hermione e o restaurante não ficava exatamente no seu caminho de casa. Ela parecia estar um pouco estranha.

— Qual é a ocasião? — Perguntou.

— Eu posso ter feito um acordo com o diabo. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, indo até onde ela estava sentada e pegando sua mão.

— Como assim?

E as palavras saíram de sua boca.

Parado ali em silêncio, o loiro segurou sua mão, sem nunca soltar, a pressão firme e constante. Ele continuou em silêncio por um longo tempo depois que ela ficou sem palavras. Por fim, soltou um longo suspiro. Então, ele parecia mais irritado do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Eu odeio quando ela está certa.

— Quem? Skeeter?

— Não. Minha mãe. Ela me disse meses atrás que se eu não planejasse minha própria reintrodução ao mundo bruxo, alguém faria isso por mim. — Surgiu uma expressão irônica em seu rosto. — Eu não esperava exatamente que fosse você.

O Draco de alguns anos atrás ficaria bravo e ameaçaria contar ao pai. Aquele Draco se fora há muito tempo; seu pai não tinha mais todas as respostas, nem o poder quase ilimitado para corrigir os menores insultos. No entanto, o homem que ele era hoje sabia que o que quer que acontecesse a ele naquele momento era tarefa dele mesmo resolver. Talvez estivesse ficando mole. Deveria saber que cabia a ele orquestrar algo — não podia esperar permanecer anônimo.

— Três dias.

Ele olhou para os recipientes de comida sem realmente vê-los.

— Jantar primeiro. E então começamos.

Hermione assentiu.

Ele a beijou.

— Considerando todas as coisas ... poderia ser pior.

Ela pegou uma das embalagens e um garfo. Ele estava certo; as coisas poderiam ser piores. Mas poderiam ser melhores. Ela odiava que Narcisa estivesse certa. Eles deveriam ter começado a planejar aquilo meses atrás. Hora de recuperar o tempo perdido.


	47. Escrevendo

**Capítulo 47: Escrevendo**

* * *

Provavelmente seria menos visível se a mulher assumisse a forma animaga que, de acordo com Hermione, ela era capaz de assumir. Ela poderia ficar no seu colarinho — não que gostasse do pensamento daquela bruxa estar tão perto dele. Estremeceu. Talvez fosse melhor que permanecesse humana e onde fosse possível vê-la.

Dito isto, ela estava à espreita, segurando uma caneta e um caderno como se nunca tivesse segurado uma caneta antes. Provavelmente seria perturbador mesmo que o vestido dela não fosse de um tom tão vívido de amarelo marca-texto.

Draco fez o possível para ignorar a jornalista mal disfarçada. Eles haviam concordado com uma série de artigos com total cooperação. Por que ela sentia a necessidade da farsa, ele nunca saberia. Ele e Hermione tentaram determinar o quanto Skeeter adivinhara versus o quanto ela realmente sabia — a existência do relacionamento e a ocupação dele era definitivamente do conhecimento dela e isso era mais do que esperavam. Eles tirariam o melhor daquela situação.

Quando o relógio avançou para as onze, Theresa apareceu na mesa de Draco com uma pilha de papéis.

— Você conhece a mulher de amarelo? — ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Estremecendo, Draco pensou na resposta.

— É minha tia. Receio que ela seja meio estranha. Minha mãe a contou que eu estava trabalhando aqui e ela pensou em se juntar a mim para almoçar, mas parece não saber o que fazer nesse meio tempo. Você gostaria que eu falasse com ela? Pedir para se sentar em algum outro lugar?

— Não, eu não acho que ela está incomodando alguém. Eu só estava pensando. — Havia um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. — Você terminou de ler o relatório de circulação?

— Sim, acho que realmente precisamos expandir a seção de mistérios para idade dos dez aos doze anos. Os meninos vêm tanto quanto as meninas, mas não encontram tantos livros que os interessem, então saem de mãos vazias.

Theresa ouviu pacientemente e examinou o relatório junto a ele durante um tempo. Não pela primeira vez, perguntou-se quais coisas Draco escondia dela. Era um jovem um tanto estranho às vezes.

O trabalho era um tópico confortável naqueles dias. Ele conhecia seu trabalho e o fazia bem. Era consideravelmente mais confortável do que o almoço que teria com Skeeter. Ele podia entender seus impulsos de fazer o que pudesse para obter o maior impacto positivo para si mesma. Ela era da Sonserina até o âmago. Uma sobrevivente. Por enquanto, seus objetivos estavam alinhados. Apenas esperava que o trato entre as duas bruxas fosse realmente satisfatório.

* * *

Lia-se na segunda página do jornal:

_Draco Malfoy: Trouxificado?_

_No verão passado, a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos tomou a decisão histórica de reviver uma punição que não era usada há séculos. Depois que bruxos e bruxas foram condenados por seus crimes durante a guerra e enviados à Azkaban, Harry Potter defendeu a clemência por uma alma, um jovem, não muito diferente de si mesmo. Um jovem cuja vida poderia ter sido muito diferente se houvesse recebido uma educação diferente._

_Com base no testemunho de Potter de que o jovem Malfoy salvara sua vida durante a guerra, a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos concedeu ao jovem a chance de ser reabilitado em vez de passar os melhores anos de sua vida trancados em uma cela abandonada. A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos o despojou sua magia, condenando-o a seguir seu próprio caminho em um novo mundo — o mundo dos trouxas._

_Como seu caso será analisado em poucas semanas, poder-se-ia perguntar o que aconteceu com o herdeiro Malfoy durante todo esse tempo. Ele sobreviveu? Foi atropelado por um veículo trouxa? Vive como indigente nas ruas?_

_Esta repórter fez um grande esforço para averiguar._

_Por menos que se possa esperar, o jovem vive uma vida perfeitamente trouxa. Puro-sangue de nascimento, ele parece estar prosperando em sua nova vida sem magia. Muitos de vocês devem ter chegado via Flu no Ministério ou em seus respectivos empregos. Para Draco, a viagem ao trabalho começa mais de meia hora antes do seu horário de entrada, englobando uma caminhada significativa e uma viagem em um trem subterrâneo. Ele não parecia nem um pouco desanimado ao chegar. O transporte trouxa parece ser comum agora para o rapaz. Trabalhando em uma biblioteca local, ele parece à vontade tanto no manuseio de livros tradicionais quanto ao manejo de curiosos dispositivos de comunicação trouxa, como telefones e computadores, que permite que eles se comuniquem instantaneamente a longas distâncias. Tentando me passar por uma trouxa comum, eu passei algum tempo observando-o em seu trabalho._

_Seu almoço parecia se resumir a um sanduíche caseiro, muito distante dos alimentos luxuosos que um elfo doméstico prepararia em sua casa ancestral._

_Despojado de sua magia, dinheiro e mansão, Draco Malfoy parece estar completamente trouxificado._

_Quando saiu da biblioteca naquela noite, vestindo calças justas e uma camisa de botão, observei quando parou em uma florista na calçada, pegando uma única rosa, talvez para sua amada._

— Muito melodramático? — Draco disse, bufando.

— Ela queria um drama e esse foi o melhor compromisso que eu poderia ter arranjado. Ela desejava lembrar a todos que Harry teve sua vida nas mãos dele quando intercedeu por você.

O jantar estava sobre a mesa, na frente deles. Um terceiro lugar estava preparado, embora o convidado ainda não tivesse chegado.

Hermione tinha relutado em deixar a mulher entrar em seu apartamento, mas era imperativo que o mundo bruxo não soubesse ainda que Hermione e Rita tinham algo a ver uma com a outra. Esperava que o encontro delas no Caldeirão Furado, uma semana antes, tivesse passado despercebido. Não era uma hora do dia em que o _pub_ estivesse ocupado. Precisava parecer que qualquer palavra favorável que Rita apresentasse viesse inteiramente dela. Mesmo Draco tendo seguido os termos de sua sentença... não custava tentar garantir que a opinião pública estivesse ao seu lado.

A lareira acendeu e Rita Skeeter chegou, parecendo bem satisfeita consigo mesma. Ela tirou um pouco de cinza das vestes com uma expressão presunçosa no rosto.

— Bem, eu sou um gênio. As corujas já estão inundando o escritório.

— E?

— Oh, um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo. Sabe — disse ela, saboreando o momento — meu editor já me pediu para tentar marcar uma entrevista com você. Aparentemente, os não-assinantes apareceram hoje em massa para comprar cópias. Eles querem uma foto sua no próximo artigo, talvez algumas palavras emocionadas sobre como se sente sobre sua experiência.

Pendurando a bolsa no encosto da cadeira, ela se sentou e começou a servir-se da comida.

— Houve um pouco de discussão sobre se uma entrevista violaria os termos do seu acordo, mas vimos o registro público. Você está impedido de usar magia, de ter alguém usando magia em seu nome, enviar cartas pelo correio coruja ou pedir que alguém te forneça itens mágicos.

Hermione bufou. Uma Rita feliz era quase tão ruim para todos quanto uma Rita infeliz.

— E além do seu editor, o que as pessoas estão dizendo? Eles querem apedrejá-lo ou foram conquistados por sua história?

— Oh, acho que a maioria está apenas curiosa neste momento. Aconteceram muitas coisas no verão passado, então a sua sentença realmente não recebeu a atenção midiática que merecia. Acho que, como o acordo foi tão pouco ortodoxo, o Ministério preferiu deixá-lo passar despercebido. Agora, com o ciclo de notícias mais lento e menos pessoas olhando por cima dos ombros de repórteres esforçados... a história está lá fora. Não há como voltar atrás. Na pior das hipóteses, eles poderiam me pedir para não escrever mais, mas isso implicaria que há algo a esconder. É claro que recebemos algumas corujas de pessoas que acham que você se saiu muito facilmente. No próximo artigo, terá que deixar claro como esse período tem sido difícil. Agora, podemos usar Potter de alguma forma? A história iria imediatamente para a primeira página.

— Não — Hermione disse, firmemente. — A ideia é provar que Draco está de pé sozinho.

Ela não sabia se Rita tinha conhecimento de que Draco e Harry haviam passado algum tempo juntos naquele ano, mas a vida de Harry era dele, então preferia não envolvê-lo naqueles artigos se pudesse evitar.

A mulher ajustou os óculos.

— Uma pena. Seria uma boa história. — Ela imitou uma voz masculina: — "Oh, sim, Potter e eu agora somos como irmãos. Como o garoto Weasley se foi, ele realmente precisava de um novo melhor amigo. Estou feliz por nos apoiarmos."

O copo na mão de Hermione quebrou de uma maneira que não acontecia desde que ela era uma criança pequena.

— Deixe Harry fora disso, Skeeter. Isso é parte do nosso acordo.

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar. Não parecia haver fragmentos de vidro presos em sua mão. Murmurou um feitiço rápido e os estilhaços foram transportados para a lixeira do outro lado da sala.

A bruxa mais velha suspirou.

— Se você insiste — disse ela, como se não tivesse grande importância. — Agora, eu gostaria de tirar fotos para o próximo artigo, Draco. Talvez uma foto sua usando camisas de mangas curtas enquanto cozinha em seu apartamento. Precisamos ter certeza de cobrir a dificuldade da transição, mostrando como a ajuda veio de lugares inesperados... o tipo usual de coisa. Um pouco de humor, um pouco de dor. Fazendo referência à presença feminina em sua vida sem anunciá-la.

Aquele era seu prêmio. Os artigos sobre um Draco Malfoy resgatado eram um motivo de orgulho para ela, mas sua grande revelação viria por último.

— As pessoas vão gostar de vê-lo cozinhar e aceitar os aspectos mais confusos da vida. Eu sei que sim — disse Hermione, tentando acalmar a mente. — Isso o tornará mais identificável não apenas com os nascidos-trouxas e meio-sangues, mas também com famílias de puro-sangue que não são tão prósperas economicamente quanto os Malfoy.

— E vamos ser sinceros, ninguém é tão próspero economicamente quanto os Malfoy — acrescentou Rita. Eles estavam quase na mesma página novamente. Se dançassem aquela dança com cuidado, todos conseguiriam o que queriam.

— Eu tenho um primeiro rascunho do próximo artigo — disse Hermione. — Só um momento. — Ela pediu licença para ir buscá-lo.

Havia uma expressão instigante no rosto de Skeeter quando perguntou a Draco:

— Você e Granger, sério? Ou isso tudo é algum tipo de publicidade?

— Você honestamente acha que depois de todas as merdas que escreveu sobre ela há alguns anos atrás, ela deixaria você inventar uma história sobre nós dois?

A bruxa deu de ombros.

— Com todas as outras histórias que escrevi sobre ela supostamente confirmadas como falsas, quem ficaria chocado com mais uma acusação da minha parte? Mas não estou perguntando a ela. Vi o que vi. Estou perguntando a você. — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. — Sua mãe vai ler este artigo. Alguém, com certeza, mencionará isso ao seu pai em sua cela.

Ele sorriu o mais sinceramente que conseguiu.

— Duvido que minha mãe fique completamente surpresa. Os opostos se atraem. E passei muitos verões reclamando de Hermione... quão inteligente ela era, como isso não era justo... ali já havia uma base.

— Humm — Rita disse, pegando o prato em sua frente.

Logo, Hermione voltou com seu rascunho da "entrevista" de Skeeter com Draco. Não seria de forma alguma a cópia final. Sem dúvida, Skeeter colocaria seu próprio brilho nos termos acordados. Mas era um lugar para começar, enquanto jantavam e negociavam as diferentes seções.

* * *

Hermione não ficou totalmente surpresa quando recebeu uma ligação de Flu alguns dias depois. É verdade que não imaginara que o homem estivesse recebendo o _Profeta Diário_, mas esperava que Andrômeda o mostrasse. Deixou de lado as anotações que estava revisando: Belby, a loja de logros, viagens a Azkaban e agora o acordo com Rita. Às vezes, perguntava-se como encontrava tempo para dormir.

— Você viu isso, Hermione? Eu não posso acreditar que ela está nisso de novo. Posso entrar? Eu odeio me ajoelhar nessas coisas.

— Você realmente deveria comprar um dos espelhos, Harry.

— Jorge me enviou um, mas eu ainda não o configurei — Harry disse, se ajoelhando desconfortavelmente.

— Venha e traga o espelho. Eu vou configurá-lo — ela ofereceu.

Harry chegou alguns segundos depois com cinzas nos joelhos. Uma cópia do _Profeta Diário_ estava em uma mão e seu espelho na outra.

— Você viu isso?

— Sente-se enquanto eu faço uma xícara de chá — disse ela calmamente, voltando-se para o fogão. Com um movimento de sua varinha, a água ferveu.

O bruxo de cabelos escuros olhou do jornal em mãos para a melhor amiga, tranquilamente fazendo chá. A percepção caiu sobre ele.

— Você fez a mesma coisa novamente, não fez? Por que não me contou?

Ela fez o possível para recompor o rosto antes de se virar.

— Não é como da última vez. Eu não a chantageei. Nós apenas... chegamos a um acordo. Ela não escreverá mais nada sobre você. Eu fui muito firme sobre isso.

Ocupou as mãos arrumando as xícaras de chá e despejando a água fervente.

Resignado, Harry sentou-se à mesa, jogando o papel no chão.

— Você quer ter certeza de que a imagem de Malfoy esteja bem vista antes da audiência, não é?

— Assegurarmo-nos disso não machucará ninguém. Os aurores fizeram questão de dizer a Draco há algumas semanas que não acreditavam que ele havia mudado... apenas que não o pegaram fazendo algo errado. Depois de ler o diário de Draco, Burke finalmente acredita, mas a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos não vai ler o diário. Você sabe que ele mudou. Eu apenas quero que a Suprema Corte faça a coisa certa.

O jovem moreno não disse nada, encarando as mãos. Ele sabia muito bem que se alguém era inocente ou não normalmente não fazia diferença para o tribunal ou para a opinião pública. Sirius nunca havia conseguido sua chance no tribunal. Ele e Malfoy poderiam não ser os melhores amigos... mas eram civilizados um com o outro. Pelo bem de Hermione. Pelo amor por Teddy. Eles poderiam se dar bem.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer?

— Skeeter parece pensar que fazer a conexão com você ajudaria Draco... que vocês estão se dando bem e que está feliz por resgatá-lo de Azkaban. O discurso habitual de herói. Mas eu acho que isso tornaria sua vida mais complicada.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Se acha que isso ajudaria...

Ele não gostava do pensamento de oferecer informações pessoais a Rita Skeeter, mas era difícil imaginar o que faria com Hermione se a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos decidisse jogar Malfoy em Azkaban.

Sorrindo sinceramente para o amigo, Hermione o beijou na bochecha.

— Se eu mudar de ideia, o informarei, mas não o jogarei nos jornais se puder evitar. Já é ruim o bastante que um de nós esteja encurralado.

Eles se sentaram e conversaram um pouco.

O início do semestre estava chegando para Harry. Mesmo sem terem anunciado previamente, as corujas voariam para todos os lados no dia primeiro de setembro e lá se esvairia sua paz. Mesmo que Hogwarts ficasse relativamente isolada, não haveria como esconder isso.

— Andrômeda está trazendo um bolo no meu aniversário, a propósito. Você e Draco gostariam de vir? Quero dizer, Duda estará lá. E Teddy. Pensei em convidar Gina.

— Convide-a. Neville e Luna também. Vamos aproveitar o dia. E aposto que Jorge gostaria de ir. Draco e eu podemos levar algo para comer e talvez uma garrafa de vinho.

Surgiu uma expressão estranha no rosto de Harry.

— O que?

— Não é nada... é só que... soa muito como uma festa de aniversário. Não tenho certeza se já tive uma.

— Bem, você deveria ter. Vai ser bom para você. Vou escrever para Andrômeda e providenciaremos tudo. — Ela falou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. — Vamos configurar seu espelho.

Poderia ainda haver uma montanha de tarefas diante dela: uma dúzia de poções para Belby a ser entregue ainda aquela semana, voltar a Azkaban novamente para conversar com Arnold. Mas era bom saber que podia corrigir algumas coisas.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Oi gente!_

_Um comentário que eu recebi ontem me atentou pelo fato de que tenho sido muito negligente no que diz respeito a interação com vocês. Inclusive, obrigada Carol por chamar minha atenção com relação a isso._

_Queria esclarecer que meu dia-a-dia está bem corrido, mas eu não abro mão de vir aqui postar o capítulo, então às vezes acabo não tendo tempo de emitir minhas opiniões ou agradecer a todo apoio que tenho recebido em forma de comentários da parte de vocês. Espero que me perdoem._

_Eu realmente sou muito grata por todos os comentários maravilhosos que tenho recebido. Carol, Lis Martin, krolagataborralheira, amartinello, Melissa R... e todas as demais que eu possa ter esquecido de mencionar aqui e todo mundo que acompanha e favorita a fic: muito muito obrigada pelo apoio._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e vejo vocês na sexta!_


	48. Estrelas

_Aqui está o capítulo que era para ser postado na sexta. Culpo inteiramente a correria da vida de uma jovem adulta, mas peço que me perdoem._

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Capítulo 48: Estrelas**

* * *

O segundo artigo foi publicado uma semana após o primeiro, conforme planejado. A carta esperada de Narcisa chegou antes que visse o segundo artigo, embora evidentemente o primeiro tenha sido o suficiente para irritá-la. Hermione leu enquanto tomava uma xícara de café, desejando... ela não sabia o quê. Desejando que Narcisa aceitasse melhor a escolha amorosa de Draco? Ela aceitaria em algum momento. Provavelmente. Possivelmente. Hermione suspirou. Dois pais que não reconheciam a filha e uma mãe que provavelmente não se associaria ao filho. O Natal seria pacato. Ou talvez eles simplesmente fossem para a Toca. A data ainda estava muito longe. Ela leu a carta rapidamente.

_Srta. Granger,_

_Embora tenha apreciado toda a ajuda que você dedicou a Draco este ano, estou muito preocupado com o artigo publicado sobre ele no Profeta Diário. Eu previ algo assim acontecendo. Se você mesmo não define a narrativa, outros o farão por você._

_Ainda há tempo para organizar o tipo certo de regresso ao mundo bruxo para Draco. Eu sinto muita falta dele._

_Narcisa_

A carta não era longa. Havia muita coisa que Narcisa não queria dizer em um meio sujeito a interceptação. Mas Hermione sabia ler nas entrelinhas. Narcisa pensava que eles estavam sendo desnecessariamente teimosos e descuidados. Se ela soubesse. Hermione franziu a testa, se perguntando se havia alguma maneira de Narcisa ter adivinhado sobre Rita. Não era impossível.

Ela deixou a carta de lado e olhou para o _Profeta Diário_ novamente. Havia uma foto impressionante de Draco de pé em frente a pia, as mangas da camisa arregaçadas para revelar os antebraços enquanto lavava a louça. Ele havia sido posado com cuidado por Rita e Hermione para mantê-lo em um ângulo que não mostrasse sua Marca Negra. As fotos trouxas imóveis contrastavam fortemente com as outras histórias da página. Rita definiu a cena em seu parágrafo inicial, falando sobre como ela o abordara na biblioteca, chegara em sua casa depois de uma viagem ao seu lado no trem e como ele preparara o jantar. Estava escrito que ele manuseava carne crua e usava os utensílios trouxas de cozinha com facilidade. Hermione estava lá também, não que alguma menção direta a ela aparecesse no artigo. Para quem lia a entrevista, parecia que Rita havia conseguido uma entrevista exclusiva no ambiente íntimo e sociável da modesta sala de estar de Draco.

A entrevista seguiu seu caminho da maneira mais casual possível, passando pelos tópicos de coisas com as quais Draco achara mais difícil de se adaptar, sua apreciação pela dificuldade que os nascidos-trouxas e mestiços deveriam passar, tendo que viver em dois mundos. A presença de Hermione entrava e saía da história apenas com a menor sugestão. Uma vizinha o levara às compras durante a primeira vez em que estivera trancado fora de seu apartamento. A autoeducação com o objetivo de mudar de emprego. O fator determinante por trás de seu desejo de mudança de emprego: a garota.

— Oh, vocês dois vão me fazer vomitar — Rita disse naquela noite, sua pena fazendo uma pausa.

Draco deu de ombros.

— O romance vende e isso é o que você está buscando.

Ela apertou os lábios.

— Verdade.

O artigo terminou com a incerteza de Draco sobre o que estava por vir e as observações de Rita sobre seu comportamento.

Hermione suspirou. Draco já havia saído para o trabalho e ela estaria a caminho da casa de Belby assim que sua poção esfriasse o suficiente para ser engarrafada. Eles teriam que ver Skeeter novamente àquela noite para avaliar a reação ao artigo e descobrir quais seriam seus próximos passos. Eles estavam tentando decidir se publicariam três ou quatro artigos e se a grande revelação seria feita antes ou depois da audiência. Hermione não queria que sua presença impactasse os resultados, mas eles prometeram à bruxa um exclusivo. Se esperassem até depois da audiência, ela não poderia estar ao lado de Draco durante o que seria um momento difícil.

Bem, havia Belby para ver àquela manhã e Arnold à tarde. E ela precisaria passar na casa de Andrômeda para trabalhar nos planos da festa de Harry.

* * *

O programa de leitura de verão estava em pleno andamento e se Draco visse outra estrelinha dourada de papel, colocaria fogo nela.

Um garotinho com os dois dentes da frente faltando sorriu para Draco, colocando três livros no balcão e puxando um papel amassado e muitas vezes dobrado do bolso.

— Três estrelas, por favor.

Draco olhou com ceticismo para o garoto e verificou as datas de registro ao checar os livros devolvidos.

— Você leu todos esses três durante essa semana, Jared?

O menino assentiu.

— Três estrelas, por favor — ele repetiu, passando a língua pelo espaço na boca e procurando por um sinal de crescimento de seus dentes permanentes.

Draco abriu a gaveta para procurar os adesivos.

— Qual deles foi o seu favorito?

— O terceiro. Sobre dragões e bruxos.

— Dragões são perigosos — Draco disse em voz baixa. — Por falar nisso, os bruxos também.

O garoto de sete anos lançou a Draco um olhar fulminante digno de Narcisa.

— Eles não são reais. Eu não sou um bebê.

Draco tirou os três adesivos do bloco e os colou na folha de leitura do garoto, que claramente já tinha visto dias melhores. Jared sorriu uma vez, dobrou-a novamente e guardou-a no bolso, correndo em direção à seção infantil. Draco podia ver a mãe do garoto esperando no saguão enquanto conversava em voz alta no celular.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Celulares. Espelhos. O que exatamente ele desencadeara no mundo bruxo? E o que viria a seguir? Televisão? Internet? Apenas Salazar sabia que tipo de híbridos do entretenimento o mundo bruxo poderia inventar. Ele guardou os adesivos de volta na gaveta e rezou para que não precisasse lidar com eles naquele dia novamente. Colou um sorriso no rosto enquanto uma mãe arrastava pelas portas o que parecia ser um grupo inteiro de crianças.

— Estamos atrasados para o círculo de leitura? — Ela perguntou. — Não puxe o cabelo de Mindy, Justin — a mulher repreendeu uma das crianças.

— De modo algum. É logo à esquerda. Vocês verão o tapete gigante com trens vermelhos cobertos de purpurina. Hoje vamos ler _Stellaluna_ e _Onde Vivem os Monstros_.

Ele observou o grupo passar e Theresa se aproximou da mesa alguns minutos depois.

— Julia acabou de ligar. Você vai cobrir o círculo de leitura hoje. Daqui a 10 minutos. Eu vou cobrir a mesa.

Draco organizou sua área de trabalho. Não haveria discussão com ela. Era hora das caras e vozes engraçadas e todas as outras coisas que divertiam crianças pequenas. Ele se resignou a pegar um conjunto de adesivos de estrelas e colocá-los no bolso. Inevitavelmente, haveria pelo menos duas ou três crianças na multidão alegando ter lido livros e que ainda não haviam conseguido seus adesivos. Enquanto caminhava para o tapete coberto de trens, algumas das crianças o reconheceram e gritaram.

— Draco vai fazer a hora da história!

— Ele faz as melhores vozes de dragões.

— Sente-se ao meu lado!

Draco fez o possível para não suspirar. Começariam com _Onde Vivem os Monstros_ e talvez quando chegassem a _Stellaluna_ parte daquela energia já houvesse se esgotado. Ele se apresentou à multidão de crianças no tapete e aos pais, puxando uma cadeira. Sequer olhou em direção à mesa de registro, onde sabia que Theresa estaria assistindo com um sorriso presunçoso.

* * *

Gina se jogou à mesa em frente a Hermione, limpando a fuligem das mãos e largando a bolsa no chão perto dela.

— Eu tinha esquecido o quão cansativo estar perto da minha família pode ser. Trabalhar com Jorge o dia todo e depois ir para casa de mamãe e papai. Obrigada por me deixar dormir aqui hoje à noite. Quando você e Draco irão se mudar para que eu possa alugar isso aqui? Vocês ainda estão indo morar juntos?

— Estamos planejando, mas ainda não encontramos um lugar. Estamos esperando para ver o que acontece na audiência. Quero dizer, tudo deve correr bem, mas...

— Mas por precaução, você não quer sair daqui se ele não recuperar sua magia?

Hermione soltou um suspiro.

— Este deveria ser o nosso lugar. O lugar meu e de Rony. E Harry do outro lado do corredor. Um pouco de normalidade para todos nós. Draco e eu precisamos de um lugar que seja nosso, juntos. Talvez um pequeno lugar em Hogsmeade. Ou talvez Londres trouxa novamente se as coisas não correrem bem no próximo mês. Eu posso viajar via Flú ou aparatar em Belby, então a localização não me importa muito, embora, idealmente, qualquer lugar longe de Narcisa seja melhor do que perto. Sirva-se, há muito. Draco chegará mais tarde.

Gina pegou uma batata e a mordiscou desinteressadamente.

— Sinto cheiro de pólvora e lesmas na maioria dos dias hoje em dia. Acho que estou voando o máximo que posso, mas ainda faltam meses para os testes, mesmo para qualquer uma das ligas juniores, e sinto falta do vento e da grama. —Ela puxou o cabelo com mais força em seu rabo de cavalo. — De qualquer forma, há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar na festa na próxima semana?

— Está tudo resolvido neste momento. Andrômeda está cuidando do bolo, Draco e eu levaremos comida e bebida. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é aparecer e certifique-se de levar Jorge e Lino. Espero que, depois de todo esse tempo, Duda não reconheça Jorge. Você quer chá ou vinho?

Hermione levantou-se para fazer chá, andando pela cozinha. Ela espiou a _Felix Felicis_ que estava preparando. Parecia estar dentro do planejado.

— Não, apenas água. Não acredito que o primo trouxa comparecerá. Ele não tratava Harry de uma forma horrível?

Hermione deu de ombros.

— Eles estão tentando ser amigos. A gente só tem uma família.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Como assim?

— Você tem duas. Duas famílias. A família na qual nasceu. E a família que você escolhe. Você é minha irmã, Hermione e desafio qualquer pessoa, inclusive você, a ousar me dizer o contrário.

Hermione se aproximou da ruiva, passou os braços em volta dos seus ombros e descansou a cabeça na dela por um momento.

— Obrigado, Gin.

— A qualquer momento. — Ela apertou a mão de sua amiga e os duas se afastaram. — Então ele está realmente consertando as coisas com Duda?

— Eles parecem ter se acertado neste ano. E Harry está passando muito tempo com Teddy e Andrômeda.

O canto da boca de Gina se contraiu e seu rosto estava ilegível.

— Eu não o vi muito neste verão.

Hermione se recostou na cadeira com o chá.

— Ele está lidando com muita coisa no momento. — Ela fez uma pausa e deu um sorriso irônico. — Eu sei que isso soa como uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Ela tomou um gole de chá, procurando algo mais a dizer.

— Você ainda lê o _Profeta Diário_? Viu o que Skeeter está escrevendo hoje em dia? — perguntou Gina.

— Eu vi.

Houve um som na porta, e Draco entrou.

— Hermione?

— Estamos bem aqui. Deixei um pouco de comida no forno para você.

— Obrigado. Se eu vir outra estrela dourada... — ele começou, irritado.

Quando se inclinou para pegar o jantar no forno, as garotas começaram a rir.

Ele se endireitou abruptamente, quase encostando as mãos no interior do forno ainda quente.

— O que?

Hermione se aproximou dele, beijando sua bochecha e habilmente puxando uma pequena estrela dourada da sua bunda e outra do cotovelo.

— Oh, Salazar. Talvez eu deva desistir agora e acabar com isso. — Ele abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de vinho e três taças.

Os três se sentaram à mesa e compartilharam seus dias. Após a terceira taça de vinho, Draco acabou fazendo as vozes dos monstros. Gina estava bocejando quando Hermione lhe preparou o sofá, antes de ir para cama com Draco.

* * *

Doug teve vários espasmos, então os Medibruxos tiveram que desacordá-lo. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido — houve alguns barulhos estrondosos e uivos de dor ... e depois silêncio até Hermione chegar à cela (ela já estava a caminho de qualquer maneira) e gritar para alguém vir ajudar. Hermione tinha assistido horrorizada enquanto eles carregavam seu corpo flácido sob uma camada de feitiços de proteção. Como Hermione ameaçou segui-los até o St. Mungus e garantir que Doug fosse tratado com o mais alto nível de cuidado e respeito, o curandeiro principal se voltou para ela e garantiu que todas as devidas precauções e cuidados seriam tomados.

O evento foi o avanço que precisava com Arnold. Ela não sabia disso no momento em que foi à cela dele e o atualizou sobre a condição de seu suposto amigo. Ele nunca disse exatamente que eram amigos, mas provavelmente se conheciam.

— Achamos que ele estava batendo a cabeça nas paredes. Ele é um perigo para si mesmo. De qualquer forma, eu queria te informar antes de sair. Vou para St. Mungus garantir que está tudo bem. Farei o possível para retornar aqui hoje com algum tipo de atualização, mas pode ser que eu retorne apenas amanhã.

Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos para parar de mexê-las.

Arnold não disse nada. Ela não teve tempo de parar na cela de Lúcio naquele dia. Ele teria que esperar. Perguntou-se desconfortável se alguém havia mencionado os artigos de Skeeter. Ele não recebia visitantes, a não ser ela mesma, tanto quanto sabia, mas era o tipo de coisa que os guardas poderiam usar para atormentá-lo.

— De qualquer forma, é tudo o que eu queria dizer hoje. A Poção de Acônito deve ser fornecida regularmente. E espero que você ainda esteja recebendo os cuidados médicos. Você parece melhor do que na primeira vez em que vim. E os cobertores ainda estão aqui, o que parece ser um bom sinal. É melhor eu ir.

Ela alisou as roupas e se virou para ir embora. A voz saiu tão baixa que ela quase não ouviu.

— Fale com eles antes que não reste nenhum de nós.

Ela fez uma pausa, congelada.

— Não sei como chegar até eles.

Ficaram em silêncio por tanto tempo que ela receou que ele pudesse ter mudado de ideia, mas palavra por palavra, Arnold começou a dar instruções e Hermione apressadamente vasculhou seus bolsos em busca de algo para escrever.


	49. Salvando

_Seus comentários me deixam imensamente feliz. Obrigada Lis Martin e Carol pelo apoio de sempre._

_Carol, NUNCA se desculpe pelo tamanho do comentário, amo saber o que estão pensando. Em relação à Rita, bem, ainda tem artigos a serem publicados, certo? Não direi mais nada rsrs_

* * *

**Capítulo 49: Salvando**

* * *

Hermione estava no meio de sua aula quando abordou o assunto, esperando cuidadosamente até terminar de cortar as asas de moscas.

— Como eu mencionei antes, tenho visitado regularmente dois bruxos licântropos encarcerados em Azkaban. Eu tive um avanço com um deles esta semana. Arnold me ofereceu instruções para entrar em contato com pessoas com licantropia e ver que tipo de ajuda eu posso oferecer.

Belby inspecionou as moscas desmembradas na tábua de Hermione antes de responder, colocando os corpos em uma jarra e as asas em outra, indicando que elas foram cortadas corretamente.

— Bem. Espero que você seja tão inteligente quanto eu.

Ela aguardou, esperando que ele dissesse algo a mais. Pegou o próximo ingrediente de que precisava e começou a ralar a raiz de absinto.

— O que isso significa, Dâm?

— Significa que seria extremamente imprudente participar desta reunião sozinha. Você não é uma pessoa imprudente. E, como pode imaginar, deveria planejá-la tendo em mente as fases da lua. Incline o absinto em um ângulo de 45 graus para ralá-lo transversalmente.

Hermione ajustou o pulso em cerca de três graus e continuou.

— Não tenho intenção de ir sozinha, mas também não acho que devo ir acompanhada de um esquadrão de aurores. Estiva pensando que alguns colegas escolhidos a dedo que entenderiam meus objetivos seria a melhor escolha. Você está interessado em ir? Ou ajudar nos arranjos?

— Isso está fora do escopo de nosso contrato atual.

— É, mas achei que você poderia ter algum conselho relevante a oferecer ou um interesse profissional em participar.

Belby emitiu um som descomprometido e foi verificar a Poção de Emagrecimento no canto da sala. Era muito popular naquela época do ano.

— Dado o ciclo lunar, quando você acha que seria o momento mais apropriado para se reunir com uma comunidade assim?

Hermione se perguntou se a resposta realmente teria algum impacto na decisão de se juntar a ela e decidiu que não importava. Ela faria aquilo com ou sem Dâmocles Belby.

— Como a magia e a testosterona podem estar elevados antes da lua cheia, eu presumo que o melhor momento para uma visita seria depois que a lua cheia tivesse passado.

— Mas?

— Mas não imediatamente depois, já que todos provavelmente teriam sofrido ferimentos durante a lua cheia.

Belby emitiu um som que apenas alguém que trabalhava com ele há meses interpretaria como um indicador de que a resposta não estava certa.

— Não consegui demonstrar que sou tão esperta quanto você esperava?

Ela realmente não tinha tempo ou energia para jogar aquele jogo. O final do mês estava chegando: lua cheia, aniversário de Harry, audiência de Draco. Tudo estava vindo à tona.

— É menos provável que um lobisomem se machuque durante a lua cheia, se sua família não o houver prendido. Eles geralmente se machucam tentando escapar ou exalando sua frustração por estarem isolados. Ainda assim, eu recomendaria esperar pelo menos dois ou três dias após a lua cheia, para ter certeza de que as dores da transformação diminuíram, mas ainda podem servir como um lembrete — informou Belby.

Hermione rangeu os dentes. Não fora essa a sugestão dela um momento antes?

— Agradeço o conselho. Pretendo tomar todas as precauções necessárias antes de fazer contato.

Não teria muito tempo. A lua cheia tinha sido no dia anterior. Ela teria que montar algo rapidamente, o mais tardar no domingo. Manhã ou noite seria melhor? Se pelo menos eles ainda tivessem Remo.

O mestre de poções lançou um olhar longo e pensativo para ela.

— Não faça isso este mês, Hermione. Não há tempo para fazer da maneira certa e a última coisa que você quer é que isso corra mal. Não tenha pressa.

— Eles não merecem sofrer durante mais um mês desnecessariamente — argumentou Hermione.

— Espere até o próximo mês e fornecerei todo o conhecimento possível. — Sua voz estava inesperadamente firme.

— Então eu terei que passar as próximas quatro semanas tentando explicar a Arnold por que não segui os conselhos que ele me deu? Isso fará com que os meses que eu dediquei para ganhar sua confiança sejam por nada. E não há mais ninguém a que eu possa perguntar. Tem que ser neste final de semana, com ou sem a sua ajuda.

Ela largou a raiz e o ralador de absinto e afastou os cabelos do rosto.

Belby retirou um fiapo da frente de sua jaqueta.

— Sua equipe deve ter no máximo quatro pessoas, todas capazes com varinhas, mas não propensas a exagerar. Supondo que eles deixem você entrar, provavelmente a manterão por algumas noites. Também seria bom incluir um licântropo.

Hermione se irritou por um momento e tentou se acalmar. Esse homem provavelmente tinha mais experiência naquela área do que ela. Mas se fosse assim, por que não ofereceu mais ajuda nos últimos oito meses?

— Duvido que o Ministério me dê permissão para libertar Arnold por uma única noite.

— Existem outros Remo Lupin no mundo. Você acha que ele foi o único a usar minha Poção de Acônito? Reserve um mês para fazer os arranjos e se você ainda estiver determinada... terá assistência. Enquanto isso, termine o segundo lote da Poção de Emagrecimento enquanto eu recolho o que já preparou. Eu tenho aqui seis frascos de poções para você levar para casa. Também espero um relatório completo indicando qual poção cada uma deveria ser e o que deu errado com elas.

Seus sapatos estalaram contra o chão de pedra quando ele foi pegar os frascos.

Com os lábios apertados em agitação, Hermione assentiu uma vez e juntou o resto do que precisava para obter outro caldeirão de Poção de Emagrecimento. Era uma poção horrível. Você poderia perder cerca de sete quilos durante a noite, mas tudo voltaria no dia seguinte e o processo não era agradável. Na opinião de Hermione, qualquer um que quisesse gastar dinheiro com aquilo (praticamente custava seu peso em ouro), precisava redefinir suas prioridades. A cabeça dela estava girando. Perguntou-se se Belby já havia se encontrado com algum dos licântropos que viviam isolados. Sim? Não? Apenas com aqueles que vivem escondidos no mundo bruxo como Remo vivia? Talvez valesse a pena esperar mais um mês. Ela tentou evitar pensar na imagem de pessoas sozinhas na floresta, seus ossos quebrando e se reformando na lua cheia... Não. Concentre-se na poção estúpida de perder peso. Ela se dedicou à poção pela próxima hora. Quando Belby voltou com os frascos, relutantemente concordou em adiar seu encontro por um mês. Não fazia sentido ir até lá despreparada... especialmente se Belby tivesse mais informações que ainda não havia compartilhado.

* * *

Aquela tarde estava menos movimentada e Draco se viu folheando um livro que haviam devolvido naquele dia. Era de ciências. Parecia ser apenas do nível básico. Mas explicava claramente algumas das forças com as quais ele lidava no mundo trouxa - eletricidade, ondas de rádio...

Ao ouvir passos se aproximando, fechou o livro e fingiu que o mesmo acabara de ser devolvido.

Talvez ele desse mais uma olhada naquela tarde. Conversou com a voluntária da biblioteca que se aproximara da mesa. Faltavam apenas mais algumas horas até que pudesse ir para junto de Hermione. De repente, o sorriso em seu rosto ficou muito mais natural e bem menos congelado.

* * *

Hogwarts estava vazia novamente. Era uma pena que todo o espaço não fosse utilizado durante todo o verão. Os professores e os alunos precisavam de uma pausa, mas não haviam outras coisas que poderiam ser feitas por ali?

Hermione prometeu a si mesma que, depois da reunião, ela se deixaria dar um passeio pelo exterior do castelo e talvez levasse Neville para tomar uma bebida, se ele estivesse por perto. Ela sorriu para a diretora, sentada do outro lado da mesa.

— Fiquei surpresa ao receber sua carta, Hermione. Não acho que você tenha reconsiderado aceitar alguma de nossas vagas?

A bruxa mais nova riu.

— Não, receio que não. Prefiro ter minhas mãos ocupadas com outras coisas. Embora espero que você tenha considerado minha sugestão de oferecer o curso aos primeiros anos?

— Concordo absolutamente que o curso deve ser oferecido no primeiro ano. O problema é que não tenho ninguém para ensiná-lo.

A boca de Hermione ficou seca.

— Que tal... talvez um seminário? Uma vez por mês?

— Você se voluntaria?

Ela soltou um suspiro. Não tinha tempo de enfrentar mais nada.

— Vou pensar sobre isso. Realmente não tenho tempo para aceitar nada em tempo integral. Deve haver alguém que possa preencher bem a vaga.

A diretora emitiu um som sem compromisso.

— Bem, já que você não está aqui para realizar meus sonhos de ter um professor de Estudo dos Trouxas extremamente qualificado, talvez você queira me esclarecer o porquê de ter aparecido? Não que eu não aprecie sua companhia, mas como deixou claro... é uma mulher ocupada.

— Bem, por acaso, é exatamente sobre isso que vim conversar. Vou me encontrar com um grupo de pessoas que sofrem de licantropia daqui a cerca de um mês. Estou pensando em oferecer a Poção de Acônito para quem a aceitar. Também espero um dia produzir encontrar uma cura. Mas meus objetivos são um pouco maiores. Essas pessoas não receberam uma alternativa à vida que levam atualmente. Nenhuma chance de educação. Nenhum lugar para ir. Eu imagino que haverá homens, mulheres e crianças. Como diretora, você aceitaria uma criança com licantropia em Hogwarts?

— A questão nunca surgiu...

— E eu estou avisando que surgirá. Essas crianças estão isoladas da sociedade mágica no momento. Mas tenho certeza de que elas existem e têm magia de sobra. Se uma dessas crianças quisesse aprender a usá-la, elas teriam um lugar em Hogwarts?

A respiração levemente irregular de Minerva era o único sinal de que a mulher estava nervosa.

— Você percebe o nível de dificuldade envolvido no que está me perguntando?

— Você percebe o que está arriscando se disser não? Nós poderíamos estar construindo pontes de esperança nesse momento.

A diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts respirou fundo.

— Irei considerar cuidadosamente o assunto. Mesmo com a guerra, muitos pais tiveram medo de enviar seus filhos este ano, sabe. A escola deve ser um lugar seguro para se viver.

Foi mais difícil do que Hermione esperava. Ela iria adiar a segunda metade de seu pedido por enquanto. As salas de aula vazias de Hogwarts durante as férias de verão seriam um bom espaço para ajudar alguns desses alunos a se atualizarem. Bem, haveria tempo para conversar com ela sobre isso mais tarde.

— Espero que você considere isso. Já foi feito antes, com sucesso. Acho que ele gostaria que outros tivessem a mesma oportunidade que ele teve. E com a Poção de Acônito agora... ninguém estaria em risco. Eu ficaria feliz em fornecer a poção para quantos alunos precisarem.

— Vou considerar cuidadosamente o assunto.

— Existe alguma chance de você ter uma resposta em mais ou menos um mês?

— Eu acho que isso pode ser arranjado. Há mais alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudá-la? Você gostaria de ficar para tomar um chá?

— O chá seria adorável. E então eu posso dar uma volta pelos jardins, se você não se opuser.

A diretora convocou um elfo doméstico e, em pouco tempo, chá e bebidas foram servidos diante delas. Hermione perguntou-lhe como estavam indo os esforços de reconstrução — mesmo depois de um ano, ainda havia algumas reformas a serem feitas. Meias cheias de presentes haviam chegado bem a tempo do Natal — o suficiente para todos os estudantes que permaneciam na escola durante as férias. O número tinha sido superior ao normal, mesmo com menos alunos no total. A diretora imaginava quem havia fornecido as meias e os brinquedos, mas nunca conseguiu uma confirmação.

Hermione contou a Minerva sobre como Teddy estava crescendo e que todos os Weasley pareciam estar bem da última vez em que os viu. O círculo de amigos e conhecidos em comum havia encolhido durante a guerra. Tantas baixas. Quando a conversa se esgotou, Hermione jurou que sua antiga professora estava triste ao vê-la partir. Caminhou pelos corredores, achando mais fácil estar ali do que da última vez em que esteve no lugar. Decidiu subir até a Torre da Grifinória e entrar na sala comunal. McGonagall havia lhe fornecido a senha. Ela não chorou. Seu peito não apertou e não se sentiu machucada como esperava se sentir.

Olhou para sua cadeira favorita perto da lareira. Ela recordou com um sorriso do dia em que Rony e Harry descobriram que não podiam subir a escada para o dormitório das meninas. Todas as noites em que passara fazendo lição de casa até tarde. O dia em que Harry abrira o ovo dourado do torneio Tribruxo. Todas as vezes em que jogara xadrez com Rony.

Ela voltou pelo castelo novamente e foi até as estufas para tentar encontrar Neville.

* * *

Colocando itens em seu carrinho de compras — frango, ovos, chá — Draco pensou consigo mesmo: _Esta pode ser a última vez em que estou empurrando um carrinho em Sainsbury_. Era uma noção estranha. Tudo poderia mudar em apenas alguns dias. Ele não precisaria mais comprar ou cozinhar sozinho, assumindo que poderia fazer Hermione ceder quanto ao seu pensamento sobre elfos domésticos.

Certamente ela não poderia se opor quanto a um par de elfos que fossem bem tratados?

Ele jogou uma caixa de cereal de chocolate no carrinho. Talvez voltasse depois de tudo... quaisquer que fossem os resultados do tribunal. Dois dias. Foi procurar meias. Se comprasse mais um par, não precisaria levar suas roupas para a lavanderia novamente — se tudo desse certo.

Draco começou a desejar não ter comprado tanta coisa ao pegar as sacolas para levá-las para casa. Bem, pelo menos ele estava se exercitando. Sorriu para si mesmo. Certamente parecia estar em forma nos últimos tempos.

* * *

_Estamos chegando ao final da fic e eu posso dizer que já tenho quase todos os capítulos prontos! Então eu gostaria de saber, vocês têm interesse que eu poste todos os dias? Me deixem saber nos comentários!_


	50. Soirée

_Obrigada às pessoas que deixaram um comentário no último capítulo e obrigada a quem também lê em silêncio. Vocês me animam a continuar traduzindo essa fic. _

_A partir de hoje, haverá capítulo novo todos os dias —a não ser que eu esqueça de vir postar, como aconteceu ontem rsrs_

_Aproveitem o capítulo e me deixem saber se gostaram!_

* * *

**Capítulo 50: Soirée**

* * *

Draco terminou de abotoar a camisa e se admirou no espelho por alguns instantes.

— Eu fico tão bem usando roupas trouxas que quase não sinto falta das vestes... Se não fossem por elas serem muito mais confortáveis. — Ele sorriu.

Houve uma risada.

— Depois de todos esses meses, você ainda prefere usar vestes do que jeans e camiseta? — ela perguntou, olhando-o. Ela usava um vestido verde com uma estampa floral. Os vestidos geralmente não eram sua primeira escolha, mas pensou em se esforçar àquela noite.

— As vestes são muito mais confortáveis. Você já usou seda de acrômantula?

— Erm... não. Bem, suponho que devo apreciar a vista enquanto posso. Devemos ir ou vamos nos atrasar.

Draco olhou no espelho e viu Hermione deitada de bruços na cama, apoiada nos cotovelos. Seus calcanhares estavam no ar para mantê-los fora do edredom, mostrando suas panturrilhas.

— Nós poderíamos ficar aqui.

— Você não vai sair dessa com tanta facilidade. Vamos, temos uma festa para ir e iremos nos atrasar.

O loiro revirou os olhos e suspirou.

— Se ao menos houvesse alguma maneira de instantaneamente aparecer em outro lugar...

— Em breve, Draco. Em breve. — Ela se levantou da cama e o beijou. — Agora, vamos pegar o metrô. Eu já tenho tudo embalado na cozinha.

De mãos dadas, eles deixaram o apartamento. Levando muito mais tempo do que levariam caso aparatassem, Hermione e Draco pegaram o metrô e foram para Grimmauld Place. Havia uma cesta coberta pendurada em um dos braços dela e Draco carregava uma sacola com algumas garrafas de vinho e um presente de aniversário.

Monstro os encontrou na porta usando um chapéu de aniversário. Ele puxou a corda embaixo do queixo.

— Bem-vindos senhorita e senhor.

— Oi, Monstro, onde estão todos?

— A ama Andrômeda está na cozinha. O mestre e o gordo estão na sala de estar com a criança.

— Monstro! Duda não é tão gordo. Não é mais, de qualquer maneira.

— Ele pula quando vê Monstro e todo seu corpo se mexe — o elfo disse desafiadoramente. — Por aqui, senhorita e senhor. — O elfo fechou a porta e seguiu em frente. Hermione ficou satisfeita ao ver que, além de tirar as decorações mórbidas que estavam penduradas anteriormente, Harry finalmente emoldurou e pendurou quadros nas paredes. Havia algumas paisagens de aparência bastante padrão e algumas fotos de seus pais. Tudo parecia um pouco inacabado... Mas ele fizera algum tipo de tentativa.

— Eu poderia direcioná-lo para um bom decorador— Draco ofereceu em voz baixa. — Minha mãe tem cerca de meia dúzia.

— Eu não acho que seja necessário — Hermione disse em voz baixa. — Por que você não entra e vê como está Duda, enquanto eu levo a comida para a cozinha? — Ela pegou a sacola de Draco e viu os olhos dele se arregalarem um pouco. — Você vai ficar bem. Vá em frente. Se nada mais der certo, pode brincar com Teddy.

Draco soltou um suspiro e entrou na sala de estar enquanto Monstro e Hermione desapareciam em direção à cozinha. Harry Potter, um trouxa e seu pequeno primo. Um sorriso irônico apareceu em seu rosto quando percebeu que esse provavelmente não seria a sala mais estranha em que já esteve. Estaria entre as dez primeiras, certamente. Mas não era a pior. E Hermione dissera que outros viriam. Ele tentou encontrar em seu cérebro algum tópico de conversa que ele, Potter e o trouxa não haviam abordado durante a última vez em que se viram. Bem, Teddy poderia ser um amortecedor. As pessoas gostavam muito de bebês. Ele assentiu.

— Feliz aniversário, Potter.

— Obrigado, Malfoy. Que bom que você conseguiu vir.

Draco assentiu para Duda e viu Teddy em um cercadinho no canto. Parecia tão deslocado no quarto antiquado. Potter realmente precisava de alguns móveis novos. Quem saberia dizer quantas gerações da família Black e só Merlin sabe o que mais havia se sentado naqueles sofás?

— Bom te ver de novo.

Duda assentiu de volta. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ele perguntou:

— Você ainda é como eu?

Houve uma breve pausa enquanto Draco digeria a pergunta e tentava pensar no que ele tinha em comum com o homem grande e um tanto estranho na sua frente. — Sem magia? Sim. Amanhã eles irão decidir se eu aprendi minha lição.

— Não acredito que eles vão se reunir no sábado — disse Harry.

— Acho que ninguém aguentou a ideia de me libertar um dia mais cedo.

Duda tentou rir.

— Bem, pelo menos eu sei que há uma pessoa aqui que não fará coisas esquisitas.

Potter parecia um pouco irritado.

— Teddy não pode controlar ainda. Ele não quis bater em sua cabeça com a garrafa. Apenas voou pela sala.

O loiro fez o possível para intervir.

— Posso garantir, se eu enviar alguma coisa voando pela sala hoje à noite, você a verá primeiro no meu punho e terá vários segundos para assistir meu braço arremessar.

Os três jogaram conversa fora por alguns minutos. Draco perguntou como estavam as coisas no trabalho de Duda e respondeu perguntas educadas. Foi quase um alívio quando a campainha tocou, mesmo que o estalo da aparatação de Monstro à porta fizesse Duda se encolher. Harry tirou Teddy do cercadinho e o colocou no quadril quando ele começou a se mexer.

— Você é quase um Sr. Pai, Potter — Draco falou devagar.

— Bem, alguém tem que ser. Não vou vê-lo mais tanto quanto gostaria quando começar a ensinar em setembro.

Uma voz feminina flutuou pelo corredor.

— Harry!

Um breve momento depois, Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood apareceram na sala.

O corpo de Draco ficou tenso ao ver Lovegood. Ele tentou se lembrar de que ela o perdoara meses antes.

— Oh, Merlin, Harry, é bom ver você — disse a ruiva, dando-lhe um abraço com um braço para evitar esmagar Teddy. — Feliz Aniversário.

Lovegood tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto.

— Feliz aniversário Harry. — Ela olhou ao redor da sala, tão serena como sempre. Havia uma guirlanda de flores em seus cabelos: rosa, roxo, amarelo e azul. Uma pétala solta caíra e estava presa nos fios.

— Posso pegar alguma coisa para vocês duas? Acho que Hermione e Andrômeda estão apenas preparando a comida na cozinha. — Ele reposicionou Teddy nos braços.

— Você é o aniversariante, portanto você não pega bebidas, essa festa é para você. — Gina ressaltou. — Onde posso deixar isso?

Harry as direcionou para uma mesa onde Gina e Luna colocaram os presentes que haviam trazido.

— Vocês realmente não precisava me dar nada.

— Presentes de aniversário são tradicionais, Harry. Ninguém deveria esperar até os 19 anos para a sua primeira festa de aniversário. Vou ver o que Andrômeda e Hermione estão fazendo. Não venha espreitar — ela disse, saindo.

Luna ficou para trás e sentou-se no sofá antigo ao lado de Duda. Sua saia prateada combinava com seus olhos ... exceto pelo padrão de joaninha que se movia de uma maneira bastante realista sobre ele. Ela sorriu para Duda.

— Você parece desconfortável. Não fique. As festas devem ser divertidas.

Draco notou que Duda não parecia mais confortável.

Em pouco tempo, Jorge e Neville chegaram. Jorge deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry e Neville deu um sorriso torto. Monstro reapareceu na sala de estar.

— A festa já pode começar.

O aniversariante e seus amigos seguiram o pequeno elfo até a cozinha, Harry parando para pegar Teddy nos braços.

Havia serpentinas, confetes e um grande bolo com cobertura de chocolate. Uma travessa de sanduíches e tigelas com saladas e frutas tinham sido preparadas. Havia garrafas de vinho e muitas taças. Tortinhas de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada estavam espalhadas por toda parte.

As pessoas andavam pelo cômodo, servindo-se pratos de comida e alguém havia ligado o rádio. A cozinha estava cheia de cadeiras e Harry colocou Teddy no quadril até Andrômeda o pegar para que ele pudesse comer.

Monstro era o único usando um chapéu de aniversário. Jorge, tentando ser amigável, perguntou onde estavam os outros chapéus, pensando que Gina ou Hermione deviam ser as responsáveis.

— Mestre Regulus deu isso ao Monstro — declarou o elfo.

Realmente não havia resposta para esse tipo de coisa. O elfo guardara um chapéu que lhe fora dado por uma criança há várias décadas?

— Certo então. Fica bem em você — disse Jorge, saindo para ver se poderia adicionar algo um pouco mais forte à mesa de bebidas.

Draco se viu de pé em um canto, apesar de conhecer a maioria das pessoas na sala, mesmo que não as conhecesse bem. Hermione ainda estava organizando as coisas e Draco estava perto de Duda, que tinha um prato na mão e olhava em volta nervosamente.

— A loira que não pisca continua tentando falar comigo — ele murmurou, parecendo nervoso.

O ex-sonserino fez o possível para não rir do desconforto no rosto do outro homem. Ele só conseguia adivinhar o quão difícil era para Potter e esse trouxa estarem ali juntos agora.

— Ela causa esse efeito em muitas pessoas. Mas é inofensiva. — Ele fez uma pausa, lembrando do quinto ano. — Talvez não seja inofensiva. Mas não é vingativa.

O trouxa soltou um longo suspiro.

— Posso ficar com você?

Draco se viu então tentando manter uma conversa com Duda, que parecia estar querendo se afastar de Jorge e Luna. Enquanto Duda falava sobre a empresa de seguros em que trabalhava, Draco se convenceu de que o seguro era a área mais chata existente. Felizmente, Draco foi salvo pela Weaslette depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade.

Gina veio e empurrou Teddy nos braços de Draco.

— Você poderia segurá-lo? Eu tenho que buscar os presentes. Obrigada.

Draco reposicionou o bebê em seus braços e observou a Weasley caçula subir as escadas. Ele sacudiu Teddy quando o bebê começou a se agitar, mal percebendo quando o cabelo do menino ficou loiro.

Duda parou de falar sobre seguros e olhou para Teddy.

— Ele se contorce muito.

— Os bebês geralmente se contorcem — disse Andrômeda secamente, aproximando-se deles. Ela não se ofereceu para pegar Teddy. — Eu espero que, como Harry estará ensinando durante esse ano, você recupere sua magia e venha ver e cuidar de seu primo. Afinal, com o Flu disponível para você, será apenas alguns segundo de viagem.

— Para Harry também — Draco murmurou.

Se Andrômeda ouviu o comentário murmurado, ela o ignorou.

— Você falou com sua mãe desde a última vez em que o visitei?

O herdeiro Malfoy riu.

— A carta saiu tão bem quanto se poderia esperar. Ela acha que estamos cometendo um erro horrível e que eu devo permitir que ela dê uma festa formal em homenagem ao meu retorno à sociedade bruxa.

— Ela ama as formalidades. Quando ela volta da França?

Ele franziu a testa.

— O exílio dela era de um ano. Esse ano termina amanhã. Gostaria de saber se a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos a incluirá na sessão especial ou se serei apenas eu.

Andrômeda ficou pensativa e pegou Teddy de seus braços.

— É muito próprio de Cissy manter todo mundo esperando por ela. Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Os grupos na cozinha se alternaram enquanto a festa continuava. A certa altura, Draco percebeu que Luna havia encurralado Duda novamente. Longbottom e Potter estavam sorrindo um para o outro e conversando. Depois de um tempo, Jorge enfiou uma taça na mão de Potter e começou a bater na mesa com uma colher.

— Discurso! Discurso!

Harry riu e empurrou os óculos pelo nariz.

— Bem, eu só queria dizer obrigado, pessoal, por estarem aqui. Eu nunca havia tido exatamente uma festa de aniversário antes. E sim, estou feliz que vocês estejam aqui comigo. O anúncio oficial ainda não foi feito, mas se houver alguém aqui que ainda não saiba, bem... voltarei a Hogwarts em breve, dessa vez como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu agradeceria se tudo isso não se tornasse público até primeiro de setembro, mas eu queria que vocês soubessem.

Hermione sentiu um braço deslizar pela sua cintura e olhou para Draco.

— Obrigada por estar aqui hoje à noite.

— Não gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar além de onde você está — disse ele, inclinando-se e beijando-a.

Quando a maior parte da comida se fora e Harry abrira todos os presentes, alguns dos convidados começaram a ir embora. Andrômeda e Teddy foram os primeiros a sair — ela queria colocar o pequeno na cama. Duda teria um bom caminho para casa e estava agradecido que outros estivessem saindo para que ele também pudesse ir. E Jorge foi o próximo, murmurando algo sobre Lino estar levando-o a um encontro duplo em um _pub_. Luna pediu licença e saiu pela lareira — ela não gostava de deixar o pai sozinho durante muito tempo à noite — mas deu a todos um sorriso alegre antes de partir, avisando a Harry para tomar cuidado com os zonzóbulos quando chegasse a Hogwarts: a infestação do ano anterior havia sido bastante grave.

Draco se viu sentado ao redor da mesa na companhia de Longbottom, Gina, Hermione e Potter, exatamente como estavam na véspera de Ano Novo.

— Muita coisa mudou desde a última vez em que estivemos todos juntos — Gina disse, olhando decididamente para Draco e Hermione.

— Sim — Draco falou. — Pelo menos dois de nós progredimos nas resoluções de ano novo. Hermione se tornou aprendiz de Belby e nós dois fomos a Paris. — Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

— E você não está mais lavando a louça dos outros — Gina acrescentou alegremente. — Não estou indo tão mal. Eu só tinha dois objetivos e já me formei, então estou na metade do caminho.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Bem, as coisas entre Duda e eu estão menos estranhas. E eu cuidei de Teddy durante um final de semana inteiro.

— Você já conseguiu cruzar aquelas duas plantas, Neville?

— Não, elas não aceitariam; Pomona disse que era uma incompatibilidade fundamental entre espécies. Mas continuarei em Hogwarts no próximo ano. E eu passei nos únicos N.I.E.M.s que me preocupavam.

Os antigos grifinórios seguiram conversando familiarmente durante algum tempo e Draco tomou um gole de sua bebida, ouvindo-os. Havia alguém além de Hermione com quem tivesse aquele tipo de facilidade naqueles dias? Ele duvidava disso, mas para ser justo, Potter e Gina eram mais amigáveis com ele do que jamais esperou. Olhando para Longbottom do outro lado da mesa, se perguntou se o outro homem o perdoara pelos anos de tormento. Ele não perdoaria, no lugar dele. Mas Longbottom estava sentado ali perfeitamente à vontade. O garoto tímido que Draco costumava intimidar já se fora há muito tempo.

Finalmente, as cadeiras começaram a se afastar da mesa quando Hermione lembrou a Harry que ela e Draco precisavam pegar o metrô.

— Faltam apenas algumas horas para a sua audiência — Gina protestou. — Ninguém vai notar se você for embora pelo Flu.

— Essa não é a questão — disse Hermione. — Draco deveria viver um ano como trouxa.

— A questão é que não vou arriscar a devolução de minha magia amanhã apenas para economizar meia hora a caminho de casa hoje à noite. Caffrey, Burke e provavelmente toda a Suprema Corte estão de olho em tudo o que faço.

Draco acenou para os três grifinórios ainda à mesa.

Hermione se levantou e deu um abraço em Harry.

— Feliz aniversário Harry.

Ele a abraçou de volta.

— Existe algo que eu possa fazer por vocês? — Ele olhou de Malfoy para Hermione.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Se puder, não mencione a ninguém sobre o nosso relacionamento. Prometi a Skeeter que ela poderia dar a notícia depois da audiência de amanhã. — Ela olhou para Gina e Neville. — E vocês também. Foi parte do meu acordo para Skeeter escrever artigos decentes sobre Draco. Uma história sobre mim em troca de algo que possa ajudar Draco. Isso não sai dessa sala. — Ela olhou para os outros. — Eu não vi a cópia final do artigo que ela está escrevendo.

— Eu deveria saber ...— Gina disse.

— De qualquer forma, não importa. A audiência tem que correr bem amanhã. É melhor eu e Draco irmos para casa.

— Deveríamos ir também — disse Neville. Ele e Gina foram em direção à lareira e Hermione subiu as escadas em direção à porta da frente.

Draco segurou o braço de Potter.

— Você vai amanhã, certo? Não por mim. Hermione precisa de você. E se você não estiver lá, ela não terá desculpa para estar lá também.

— Eu estarei lá — disse Potter, sem hesitar. — Existe mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? Se eles te enviarem para Azkaban... isso vai destruí-la, Malfoy.

— Eu não quero ir para Azkaban. E não quero machucá-la. Fizemos tudo ao nosso alcance para que isso não ocorra. E imagino que ela me fará praticar as respostas hoje à noite novamente, se eu realmente a conheço.

Ele deu um sorriso. Ele faria aquilo. Porque era Hermione. E qualquer coisa que pudesse impedi-lo de perdê-la... não importa o quão chato ou ridículo, ele faria.

Depois de uma viagem de metrô e alguns quarteirões de caminhada, Hermione e Draco chegaram em casa. Para surpresa de Draco, Hermione não queria praticar para a audiência.

— Vamos apenas ... ficar juntos hoje à noite. Fizemos tudo o que podemos.

Eles se sentaram no sofá em frente à lareira. Mesmo sendo verão, acenderam o fogo. Por um longo tempo, Draco ficou deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Hermione, enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos. Eles conversaram um pouco, ficaram em silêncio às vezes. A conversa variou entre assuntos irrelevantes e a realidade que eles enfrentariam amanhã.

— Você passou um ano vivendo como trouxa e nunca esteve na _London Eye_? Iremos amanhã à noite.

— Eu estive em um avião. Isso não supera a coisa giratória? Visão mais alta e tudo mais?

— É uma experiência totalmente diferente. Você precisa ver.

Ele se endireitou um pouco no sofá e fechou os olhos.

— Caffrey e Burke irão me pegar de manhã e me aparatar. — Ela acariciou seus cabelos novamente, mordendo o lábio. Queria estar ao seu lado durante o que estava por vir. — Eu sei. Eu ficarei bem. Fique na área de observação com Potter. Ele estará lá. — Eles tinham um acordo com Skeeter e não queriam pensar em qual seria a retaliação se ela não conseguisse o que queria. Ela já havia dito a eles que escrever sobre um herói era chato. Não que Draco fosse algum tipo de herói, mas comparado aos artigos que ela costumava escrever? — Quando eu recuperar minha magia, vou levá-la a todos os lugares. Paris, Veneza... Vamos para todas as cidades mais românticas e—

— Eu não preciso ir a lugar algum. Eu só preciso de você. — Ela se inclinou e o beijou. — Vamos. Vamos para a cama.


	51. Convocado

**Capítulo 51: Convocado**

* * *

Hermione acordou cedo, mas encontrou Draco já acordado. O braço dele ainda estava ao seu redor e ele olhava para o teto, mas quando se moveu, ele a olhou.

— Há quanto tempo você está acordada?

— Há algum tempo. Eu não consegui mais dormir. Não queria te acordar.

Ela ajeitou a cabeça no peito dele.

— Você não me acordou. Eu estava pensando que deveria sair daqui antes de Caffrey e Burke aparecessem.

— Eu sei.

Nenhum deles se mexeu.

—Você está bem?

Ele passou os dedos do ombro para o braço dela, acariciando-a, segurando-a como se ela fosse a única coisa sólida no mundo.

— Eu estou tão bem quanto poderia esperar. Eu apenas quero me segurar nesse momento... ficar aqui... caso tudo dê errado. Mas ... eu não quero ficar aqui. As coisas têm que melhorar e nós não podemos seguir em frente se eu não sair dessa cama. — Soou cafona aos próprios ouvidos.

Tudo que Hermione ouviu foi sinceridade. Ela se apoiou no cotovelo e o beijou.

—Eu te amo.

Um sorriso preguiçoso cruzou seu rosto.

— Eu também te amo. Não importa o que aconteça hoje...

Ela assentiu.

— Não importa o quê.

Eles se levantaram da cama e Hermione foi se vestir com um conjunto de vestes respeitáveis. Draco executou sua rotina matinal normal com um cuidado especial — seu banho, penteando os cabelos, passando sua camisa... Ele estava meticulosamente preparado quando Burke e Caffrey vieram buscá-lo, depois de se obrigar a tomar uma xícara de chá e a comer um par de torradas com geleia. Estômago vazio não lhe faria nenhum bem. Ele precisava ficar calmo, sereno e mostrar-lhes que havia feito um esforço.

Ele estava sentado no sofá e lendo um jornal quando bateram na porta. Burke parecia particularmente sombrio. Caffrey parecia sentir que tinha algum lugar melhor para estar. Draco forçou um sorriso.

— Bem-vindos, senhores. Vamos?

— Mais uma vez, apenas pelos velhos tempos — ordenou Burke a Caffrey.

Dando de ombros, o jovem bruxo fez uma busca rápida no apartamento enquanto Burke estava perto de Draco.

—Algo que você queira me dizer?

Draco respirou fundo.

—Estou ansioso para recuperar minha magia e começar a próxima fase da minha vida. Folha em branco e tudo mais.

O bruxo mais velho não fez nenhum comentário. Em pouco tempo, Caffrey declarou que, se houvesse algo ilícito no apartamento, ele não conseguira encontrar. Os dois aurores levaram Draco para o corredor e, depois de determinarem que a área estava limpa, desapareceram com ele. De repente, Draco se viu com um crachá de visitante e sendo escoltado para a câmara apropriada. Eles tiveram que ser redirecionados em um ponto, porque a câmara havia sido movida por conta dos espectadores.

Draco se encontrou sentado em uma cadeira, com Burke e Caffrey por perto. Ele tentou não olhar ansiosamente para a multidão e se perguntou se mais alguém estava ciente de quão forte seu coração estava batendo. Ele se perguntou se todos os espectadores tinham suas varinhas ou se haviam sido detidas antes de entrarem. Não conseguia se lembrar do que a lei versava sobre isso. Ele deveria saber. Tentou olhar casualmente para a multidão.

Viu Potter e Hermione. A Weaslete estava do outro lado de Hermione e Neville ao seu lado. Draco ficou surpreso ao ver Drômeda com Teddy no colo na fila atrás dele.

Havia outros rostos, alguns que Draco reconheceu vagamente como pessoas que ele já havia visto uma vez ou duas vezes, mas não conseguia nomear. Outros eram totalmente estranhos. Leitores dedicados de Skeeter, talvez? Bruxas e bruxos que queriam garantir que a punição de Draco continuasse? Talvez um punhado de simpatizantes?

Ah não.

Duas loiras chamaram a atenção de Draco. Uma delas segurava uma pena verde limão na ponta dos dedos. A outra era sua mãe.

Draco sentiu sua ansiedade aumentar. Skeeter conversando com sua mãe só poderia causar problemas para todos os lados. Sua mãe já teria tido uma audiência com a Suprema Corte? Ele nunca deveria ter olhado para a multidão. Procurou pelo rosto de Hermione, apenas por um momento, simplesmente precisando de um breve contato. Ela estava conversando com Potter, mas por um instante, eles fizeram contato visual. Draco respirou fundo. Ele poderia fazer aquilo. Ele faria aquilo. Ele tinha uma vida para conduzir. Com Hermione.

O chefe da Suprema Corte pediu ordem na sessão. Todos os outros membros do conselho estavam em seus lugares. O bruxo olhou ao redor da sala, primeiro para os espectadores, como se os desafiasse a fazer barulho e depois para seus colegas, de modo a se certificar de que estavam prontos. Satisfeito por ter a atenção da sala, ele olhou para Draco, mantendo o olhar por um momento que pareceu durar uma eternidade antes de abrir a boca e voltar a atenção para os colegas.

— Estamos reunidos aqui hoje, precisamente um ano após a última vez em que este bruxo esteve diante de nós. No verão passado, Draco Malfoy foi considerado culpado por crimes contra o mundo bruxo, cometidos quando menores de idade, incluindo, mas não limitado a ajudar os Comensais da Morte a entrar no recinto escolar da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Harry Tiago Potter apresentou testemunho em nome de Malfoy, indicando que Malfoy não confirmou sua identidade quando foi capturado, dando-lhe tempo para escapar. Potter também testemunhou que, dada a ampla oportunidade de matar o diretor Alvo Dumbledore, Malfoy não executou a tarefa, devido a ... —Ele olhou para baixo para verificar suas anotações e ler: — "não ausência de habilidade técnica, mas a ausência de vontade de causar a morte do diretor. Como tal, ele pediu uma sentença branda, algo que poderia ajudar a reabilitá-lo, em vez de apenas puni-lo — Ele pigarreou. — Foi a decisão deste conselho reviver um castigo que há muito não era utilizado. Malfoy seria privado de sua magia durante um ano, viveria como trouxa e, talvez, aprendesse com seus erros.

O sangue de Draco gelou ao ouvir tudo descrito. A dívida que tinha com Potter. As coisas que fizera — deixar os Comensais da Morte entrarem, o colar amaldiçoado, a garrafa envenenada... Ele estava apto a retornar à sociedade? A estar com Hermione?

— Ouviremos testemunhos dos aurores que supervisionaram a condicional de Malfoy durante este ano. Auror Burke, você pode começar.

Burke relatou calma e profissionalmente, olhando diretamente para o chefe do Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Draco fez o possível para ficar parado e parecer calmo, sentado com as mãos pressionadas juntas. Ele esperava que ninguém mais notasse como suas articulações estavam brancas. Burke já havia enviado um relatório escrito. Seu testemunho oral seria uma mera formalidade. Foi um pouco assustador ficar sentado ali, naquela sala e ouvir a descrição de si mesmo. Sua tentativa de levar alguns livros de poções em meio a suas coisas quando ele estava arrumando as malas na Mansão o fez estremecer. Burke também observou o desejo expresso de Draco de trabalhar e de autoaperfeiçoamento. Evidentemente, ele enviara Caffrey para inspecionar o restaurante onde Draco trabalhara e estava ciente das horas em que Draco trabalhara como voluntário na biblioteca. Ele observou que a aparência física e os cuidados com o apartamento também melhoraram ao longo dos meses.

— Eu nunca encontrei nenhum sinal de Malfoy realizando magia, usando itens mágicos ou obrigando alguém a usar magia em seu nome durante este ano. O que pude ver pelas minhas próprias observações e conversas com Malfoy é que... parece ter ocorrido uma transformação neste ano.

—Auror Burke, vejo uma nota aqui no registro, arquivada no escritório de patentes mágicas, de que Draco Malfoy é considerado um dos inventores desse novo dispositivo de comunicação por espelhos lançado há alguns meses. Você pode explicar isso, considerando que acabou de reconhecer que nenhuma magia foi usada em seu nome ou por ele? Se nenhuma magia foi usada por ele ou em seu nome, como ele pode estar listado nessa grande contribuição mágica?

— Ele foi apenas consultado no projeto.

Um olhar penetrante caiu sobre Draco.

— Você foi expressamente proibido de enviar cartas por coruja. Entrar no Beco Diagonal violaria os termos de sua liberdade condicional. Por favor, explique seu envolvimento com essa patente.

O "ou então" pairava pesadamente no ar.

Draco abriu as mãos e descobriu que as palmas estavam suando. Ele se levantou e acenou com a cabeça para o conselho e para o bruxo chefe.

— Como seus registros provavelmente indicam, o apartamento em que morei durante este ano foi designado para mim com muita gentileza pelo Ministério. Um membro da comunidade mágica estava morando no apartamento em frente ao meu na época em que me mudei. Esse indivíduo certamente ajudou em minha transição para um estilo de vida trouxa, nunca usando magia em meu nome para aliviar minha nova carga de trabalho, mas sempre disposto a me apontar na direção certa para qualquer coisa que eu precisasse. Quando fui deixado no apartamento há um ano, eu tinha posses que recolhi da mansão Malfoy sob os olhares atentos dos aurores Burke e Caffrey e um envelope de dinheiro trouxa para me fornecer comida e demais itens necessários para o mês seguinte. Não havia instruções para o estilo de vida que eu estava prestes a viver. Sem guia. Eu me encontrei em um apartamento sem comida, sem conhecimento de onde encontrar comida ou como fazê-la... ou qualquer outra coisa. Levei dois dias para descobrir como acender as luzes. Mas quando me tranquei fora do apartamento naquele primeiro dia, a pessoa que encontrei no corredor mudou minha vida. No começo, eu assumi que o Ministério deveria tê-la designado para cuidar de mim. Mais tarde, soube que não era o caso. Tivemos várias discussões ao longo do ano sobre vários tópicos; um deles era sobre o trabalho dela com os espelhos de chamada. Eu tenho um talento especial para corrigir feitiços danificados e ofereci alguns conselhos teóricos sobre como proceder com o projeto. Eu nunca usei um desses espelhos de chamada e não realizei magia.

Houve um silêncio enquanto o bruxo continuava olhando para ele, seu rosto como uma peça de granito.

A boca de Draco estava seca e ele desejou que alguém convocasse um copo de água para ele.

— Embora o envio de uma carta por coruja ou a comunicação pela rede de Flu violaria o os termos da minha liberdade condicional, parece razoável poder conversar com membros da comunidade mágica se nós estivermos no mesmo lugar. Tentei ao máximo compensar meus erros este ano. Cuidei de meu primo e conheci minha tia. Com a permissão do Ministério, passei o Natal com uma família bruxa que me tratou com a gentileza que tenho certeza não merecer e que não poderia nunca retribuir. Eu aprendi que algumas das melhores coisas da vida não custam um Nuque. Há uma dúzia de lições que aprendi este ano que gostaria de ter aprendido há uma década atrás. Minha vida teria sido menos dolorosa e menos danos teriam sido causados a muitos. Fornecer algumas sugestões técnicas no desenvolvimento de um produto foi o mínimo que pude fazer. Eu nunca esperava ver meu nome na patente, mas Jorge Weasley é um homem honrado e queria dar crédito a quem acreditou ser devido.

—Um sentimento emocionante, Malfoy. Examinando o relatório escrito de Auror Burke, vejo um nome que entra e sai dessa narrativa, mas que não foi mencionado hoje por nenhum de vocês. Lembre-se exatamente do que está em jogo aqui. Qual o papel de Hermione Granger em sua vida este ano?

Draco manteve o olhar fixo no mago por um momento e tentou respirar. Hermione era tudo para ele. Ele estava ciente de Hermione, sentada ao lado de Potter do outro lado da sala. E estava ciente de Skeeter, sentada ao lado de sua mãe. Ele não poderia mentir. Não naquele lugar. Não naquele dia.

— Hermione Granger foi a vizinha que me ajudou quando fiquei trancado para fora do meu apartamento. Ela chamou o auror Caffrey para me deixar entrar. Eu não tinha meios de entrar em contato com os aurores em caso de emergência. Ela me ensinou onde comprar comida e como cozinhá-la, vestir roupas trouxas e manter meu apartamento limpo. Ela não deixou minhas compras ou minhas roupas mais leves para mim, mas carregava metade delas com os dois braços. Ela foi a amiga que eu nem sabia que precisava e que sei que não merecia. Ela me disse verdades duras. Quando decidi arrumar um emprego, pediu que o Ministério fornecesse a identificação trouxa de que eu precisava. Trabalhar me deu um vislumbre de como é o resto do mundo. Se eu não tivesse conseguido um emprego... eu poderia ter ficado sentado no sofá durante o ano todo sem fazer absolutamente nada. Eu poderia estar aqui, amargo, zangado e pronto para machucar as pessoas quando pudesse. Mas eu não estou. — Ele olhou ao redor da sala e seus olhos se fixaram em Hermione por uma fração de segundo. Ele olhou para o conselho. — No Natal, ela me mostrou o que significa fazer parte de uma família... um tipo de família diferente da qual eu cresci. Ela pediu permissão ao Ministério — a qual foi concedida — para me levar de Nôitibus Andante aos Weasley no Natal. Então eu não fiquei sozinho e chafurdado em um apartamento vazio. Eu nunca poderia ter imaginado como era. Ainda não consigo colocar em palavras. Nenhuma pessoa naquela casa tinha qualquer motivo para ser gentil comigo. Mas eles foram. Hermione Granger abriu a porta para mim. Ela não realizou nenhuma magia para facilitar minha vida neste ano. Mas a presença dela me ajudou. Sou grato por tê-la em minha vida todos os dias.

O bruxo-chefe pigarreou.

— Vou perguntar de novo. Que papel Hermione Granger desempenhou em sua vida neste ano?

— Primeiro uma mentora, depois uma amiga e agora minha namorada.

Houve um murmúrio na sala e Draco estava quase certo de ter ouvido o som de uma pena estalando, embora pudesse ter sido sua imaginação.

— Há algo que você gostaria de adicionar a essa afirmação? — o bruxo-chefe perguntou.

— Sou uma pessoa diferente do que eu era há um ano. Uma pessoa melhor. E sei que devo agradecer a ela por grande parte disso. Não acredito que nenhuma das coisas que ela fez por mim durante este ano tenha violado os termos da minha liberdade condicional. As anotações de Auror Burke mencionam o diário que escrevi este ano? Ele o leu. Eu reli depois de escrevê-lo e pude ver as mudanças.

—O diário é mencionado, tanto nas anotações de Auror Burke, quanto nas de outra fonte. Se você não tiver mais nada a acrescentar no momento, nós entraremos em recesso para analisarmos o caso.

Draco esperava que parecesse estar recostado tranquilamente em sua cadeira e que suas pernas não dobrassem quando se levantasse. Ele odiaria que isso acontecesse duas vezes. Olhou para a multidão. Hermione estava inclinada para frente em seu assento — ele podia vê-la inquieta. A carranca no rosto de Skeeter ameaçava trovejar e relampejar. A mãe dele parecia estar chupando limão. Andrômeda exibia um sorriso divertido que destacava o semblante de sua família e ajustou Teddy nos braços. Todos os demais na multidão? Ele não saberia dizer. Havia uma mistura de expressões que ele não se atreveu a tentar ler.

Burke e Caffrey ainda estavam sentados em ambos os lados de Draco. Era uma tortura ficar ali, exposto, enquanto discutiam sobre ele. O conselho e o bruxo-chefe estavam sob um feitiço de silêncio. Foi enlouquecedor. Todo o seu futuro estava sendo decidido e ele não conseguia ouvir nada. Pareceu durar uma era. Ele resmungou:

— Posso tomar uma água?

Burke olhou para ele e Caffrey convocou um copo. Draco tomou um longo gole. Tentou não parecer nervoso. Exceto por aquela vez que Potter o aparatou... ele seguira as regras. Estava prestes a perguntar se normalmente demorava tanto tempo quando ouviu Caffrey murmurar que estava demorando uma eternidade. Bem, aquilo esclarecia sua dúvida. Ele tentou esconder o nervosismo no rosto. Tentou não pensar no que iria acontecer. Apenas aconteceria. A qualquer minuto…

Finalmente, o feitiço de silenciamento sobre o conselho cessou e o bruxo-chefe falou para que todos ouvissem.

— Após cuidadosa deliberação, o conselho chegou a sua decisão. — O bruxo-chefe olhou diretamente para Draco. — Fique de pé. Como você cumpriu as regras estabelecidas por este conselho e parece ter feito um esforço para melhorar a si mesmo durante este ano, é o julgamento desse conselho que você recuperará sua magia hoje e terá acesso ao mundo bruxo novamente, através do Flu, coruja ou qualquer outro meio legal. No entanto, há uma tarefa adicional pela frente. Embora você tenha demonstrado crescimento neste ano da maneira esperada, ainda há muitos danos a serem reparados. Como resultado, a pedido da Diretora McGonagall, seus serviços foram requisitados na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts em três datas durante o próximo período letivo, a serem informadas mais tarde.

Draco o encarou. Sua magia. Ele teria sua magia de volta. Seu dinheiro. Sua mansão... se ele a quisesse. A mãe dele estava ali... se ele a quisesse. Tudo o que queria um ano antes. Ele estava tremendo. McGonagall conseguiu que a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos o forçasse a voltar a Hogwarts. Salazar. Ele não poderia. Mas para ter sua magia de volta... diga as palavras. Apenas diga.

— Obrigado, senhor.

Todo o resto pareceu passar em um borrão. Doze bruxas e bruxos executaram o feitiço para devolver sua magia e sua varinha foi trazida do lugar onde estivera trancada no último ano. Ele foi libertado, com um aviso severo de que, quando a diretora de Hogwarts o convocasse para prestar serviços à escola, ele deveria atendê-la.

Como o segredo já havia sido revelado, quando Draco finalmente ficou livre para sair, ele foi direto para Hermione. Pode talvez ter pisado acidentalmente no pé de Potter em meio a sua pressa.

—Você é um homem livre — disse ela, sorrindo.

—Por pouco. — McGonagall teria suas garras sobre ele. Percebeu que sua varinha ainda estava em sua mão. —Potter, essas calças trouxas não têm bolsos grandes o suficiente para uma varinha.

—Você poderia guardar na manga — ele ofereceu.

—Sim, provavelmente é melhor não parecer que estou andando por aí ansioso para usá-la.

Burke se aproximou de Draco.

—Temos que ir. Você precisará empacotar tudo e sair daquele apartamento — Burke lhe disse.

—Agora mesmo? — Draco perguntou. Ele ainda não tinha falado com sua mãe. Viu Caffrey conversando com ela ao lado. Skeeter parecia ter desaparecido.

— Agora mesmo. Você terá todo o tempo do mundo para o resto mais tarde. Não irá demorar muito. Pode usar sua magia para fazer as malas desta vez.

Draco olhou para Hermione com um sorriso irônico. Havia muita coisa a ser dita e horas insuficientes naquele dia.

— Vejo você lá — ele lhe disse.

Deixou o Auror Burke levá-lo de volta ao apartamento pela última vez.


	52. Escândalo

**Capítulo 52: Escândalo**

* * *

Burke estava certo; não demorou muito para que Draco arrumasse o apartamento. Tudo era mais rápido com magia. Ele ficou surpreso ao encontrar emoções contraditórias ao perceber o que estava deixando para trás. A cama era dele. O sofá — irregular como era — estava ficando. Ele se acostumara. A maioria dos pratos era do apartamento, mas toda a comida estava indo para a casa de Hermione. Não de Hermione. A casa deles.

Em pouco tempo, tudo foi embalado e levado para o apartamento de Hermione; a cama foi miniaturizada com um encolhimento. Burke pegou as chaves de Draco e ofereceu um adeus sombrio. Ele não resistiu a uma observação de despedida, ao receber as chaves da mão de Draco.

— Não vai voltar para sua mansão depois de todo esse tempo?

— Acho que não. Adeus, Auror Burke.

Por fim, Draco estava livre para desabar no sofá do apartamento deles. Ele tirou a varinha da manga e convocou uma bebida. Hermione se juntou a ele no sofá, colocando os pés debaixo de seu próprio corpo.

— Quanto tempo você pensa que irá se passar antes que sua mãe perceba que você não vai voltar?

— É difícil dizer. Ela é esperta, mas quando não quer saber de uma coisa, é capaz de ignorá-la completamente.

Ele pensava em voltar em algum momento para pegar sua vassoura, suas melhores roupas... alguns dos confortos de sua casa. Mas não havia pressa. Estava livre para fazer o que quisesse. E o que ele queria era ficar sentado ali com Hermione. Pelo menos durante um tempo.

Ela beijou sua bochecha.

— Podemos começar a fazer planos. Você decidiu o que fazer com seu emprego na biblioteca?

— Eu recuperei minha magia há uma hora... planejaremos em breve. Bem, teremos todo o tempo do mundo agora.

Eles precisariam encontrar um lugar para morar. Ele teria que decidir o que fazer com a biblioteca. Todas as suas vestes estariam fora de moda. E Salazar, ele sentia falta de voar. Havia mil lugares que queria levar Hermione.

—Skeeter perdeu a exclusividade. O que você acha que ela vai fazer? Precisamos estar prontos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Além de buscar outro jornalista e fazer com que escrevessem algo sobre o romance estrelado por Hermione e Draco, havia pouco o que podiam fazer. Qualquer pouca esperança que eles tivessem de que Skeeter não fosse retaliar se transformou em fumaça quando ouviram um barulho de batida na janela.

Draco se levantou para abri-la — nem mesmo pensando no fato de que poderia ter aberto com um simples movimento de sua varinha — e uma coruja com garras pintadas de rosa entrou. Ela derrubou um envelope na cabeça de Draco e saiu sem esperar por alguma resposta. Ele fez uma careta quando abriu e leu o conteúdo.

—Bem? — disse Hermione, levantando-se para dar uma olhada.

— É dela. É o artigo que ela diz que não irá publicar amanhã.

_Trouxa? Não mais_

_Quando o mago chefe anunciou a decisão do conselho, o jovem Draco Malfoy tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Não apenas ele foi considerado digno de retornar ao mundo bruxo como uma pessoa melhor, mas também estava finalmente livre para dar seu coração à bruxa que chamou sua atenção._

_Quem poderia imaginar que o que começou como uma rivalidade no pátio da escola ferveria de amor e compreensão algum dia?_

Draco não se incomodou em ler o resto. Qual era o objetivo? Era um artigo que não dizia quase nada de ruim sobre Draco ou Hermione. O que quer que estivesse por vir... seria ruim e ele sabia quem iria suportar o peso daquilo. Não seria ele.

Hermione notou o olhar ferido no rosto de Draco.

— Sabíamos que estávamos lidando com uma faca de dois gumes. Ela dificilmente pode dizer algo pior do que já disse antes.

Ele rosnou.

— Tenho minha magia de volta e, na primeira vez em que alguém te ameaça, eu não posso fazer nada.

—Eu a chantageei e a prendi em uma jarra, Draco. Ela está ansiosa pela chance de me perseguir novamente. A única coisa que você não pode fazer é ir até o escritório dela e ameaçá-la, correndo o risco de ser preso. Eles não deixariam essa oportunidade passar. Provavelmente foi por isso que ela fez questão de enviar isso hoje, em vez de nos fazer apenas esperar pelo artigo que será publicado amanhã. Ela está tentando te atrair. — Hermione pegou o pergaminho e rasgou ao meio. Não precisava ver o que mais dizia. —Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é seguir em frente.

Draco ficou irritado por não poder fazer nada enquanto a mulher que amava era ameaçada. Mas tudo o que ele podia fazer era esperar. Desejou que os Malfoy ainda tivessem um jornalista no bolso, mas o seu nome não carregava o peso que costumava carregar.

— Londres trouxa. Vamos ver aquela coisa de _Eye_. E jantar.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

— Como a exclusiva dela já se foi... Talvez devêssemos comemorar no mundo bruxo. Onde todos podem nos ver. Isso pode colocar menos peso por trás do que ela escrever amanhã. Se você estiver disposto a fazê-lo.

Não estava exatamente no topo da lista de Draco. Ele preferia voltar silenciosamente ao mundo bruxo em seu próprio ritmo. Parecia que era um pouco tarde demais para isso.

— Precisamos ir à loja de logros. Passar algum tempo no Caldeirão Furado. Eles reabriram a Fortescue? Gringotes. E talvez Madame Malkins.

Ele começou a planejar onde deveriam ser vistos. Não era a forma que imaginara fazer seu retorno. Mas dane-se, eles fariam o que podiam. Pouco tempo depois, stavam vestidos com roupas trouxas e foram para o Beco Diagonal. Hermione se sentiu destacada em um vestido amarelo (transfigurado para a ocasião), mas essa era a ideia. Calças e uma camisa de botão fizeram Draco se destacar muito mais do que vestes. Eles não passariam exatamente despercebidos.

Caminhando do caldeirão de Leakey até a Gemialidades Weasleys, eles fizeram o possível para ignorar os transeuntes. Os dedos de Hermione estavam entrelaçados aos de Draco. Jorge estava atendendo na frente da loja, persuadindo os clientes.

— Não esperava ver vocês dois aqui hoje.

—Depois de toda a agitação que os espelhos mágicos criaram, pensei que hoje seria o dia perfeito para mostrar a loja a Draco, para que ele possa ver como ajudou a revolucionar o mundo bruxo.

—Sim, desculpe-me por isso, eu trouxe a maldição dos telefones celulares para todos nós — disse Draco, sem parecer arrependido.

Jorge a estudou por um momento, sabendo que ela tinha conhecimento de que um sábado de agosto seria um turbilhão absoluto na loja. Ele avaliou a situação e acenou com a cabeça antes de abrir um sorriso, voltando-se para a multidão.

—Senhoras e senhores, temos um presente para vocês hoje. Por mais brilhante e bonito que eu seja, eu não poderia ter criado os espelhos de chamada sozinho. Bem, eu poderia, mas demoraria um pouco mais. Então, quero apresentar a vocês meus parceiros na criação, a incomparável Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.

— Hermione Granger... tipo _a_ Hermione Granger? — perguntou um garoto que não poderia ter mais de doze anos. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados.

— Eu sou a única Hermione Granger que conheço.

Eles ficaram na piada por mais algum tempo antes de saírem e começarem a descer a rua. Eles tinham vários lugares para serem vistos. Precisavam ser notícias antigas na manhã do dia seguinte.

Draco rangeu os dentes e fez o possível para parecer amigável. A pior parte era que sua mãe estava certa. Tentar não orquestrar sua própria reinserção no mundo bruxo dera a outra pessoa a chance de fazê-lo. Mas ele nunca admitiria isso para ela.

* * *

Hermione acordou com dor nas pernas. Eles andaram por horas no dia anterior. Primeiro, Beco Diagonal e depois um pouco da Londres Trouxa. Eles foram até a _London Eye_ e andaram por eras depois disso. E havia sacolas de compras. Depois de uma viagem a Gringotes, Draco comprara vestes novas e suas poções favoritas para o cabelo.

Embora nem Draco nem Hermione fossem assinantes do _Profeta Diário_, uma cópia foi lhes entregue no domingo de manhã. Durante um tempo, eles consideraram não lê-lo; mas era melhor saber o que se estava enfrentando. A boa notícia (relativamente falando) era que o artigo de Rita não havia chegado à primeira página.

A primeira página estava dividida entre um artigo sobre um surto de varíola de dragão, um grande acidente de quadribol e um artigo sobre os procedimentos do Ministério em torno da audiência de Draco.

A má notícia foi que encontraram o artigo de Rita na página 3.

Hermione pegou a primeira página e começou a ler. A manchete era promissora. Não entrava em muitos detalhes acerca do acordo de Draco.

_Reabilitação vs. Encarceramento, História de Êxito?_

_Por P. Clearwater_

_O Ministério realizou uma sessão especial neste sábado para avaliar o sucesso do retorno de uma punição reabilitadora que não era utilizada há muito tempo no lugar do encarceramento. Há muito estudos comprovando que o encarceramento, em vez de gerar mudanças positivas, apenas reforça comportamentos e atitudes negativas quando alguém é libertado._

_Devido a circunstâncias peculiares, enquanto muitos outros Comensais da Morte ainda estão presos em suas celas de Azkaban — sem dúvida alimentando sua raiva —, um jovem recebeu a chance de buscar a reabilitação ao invés de ser confinado em uma cela._

_É inegável que o jovem em questão cometeu alguns crimes atrozes. Ele também era menor de idade e agiu sob pressão e, quando o empurrão chegou, em um momento em que a guerra poderia ter terminado muito mal para aqueles que defendiam a igualdade, ele desertou dos Comensais da Morte. Caso seus ex-aliados tivessem percebido, isso lhe custaria a vida._

_A pedido de misericórdia de Harry Potter, a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos concordou em suspender a prisão desse jovem em favor de um ano de liberdade condicional — sem magia. Dado o histórico de sangue-puro do jovem bruxo, isso foi além de ser apenas uma maneira inconveniente de viver sua vida durante um ano. Seria um choque cultural absoluto, a um nível que somente aqueles leitores que nasceram no mundo trouxa realmente entenderão._

_Algumas pessoas elogiaram a decisão — presumivelmente, alguém que viveu e trabalhou ao lado dos trouxas teria uma maior compreensão deles e estaria menos inclinado a acreditar que suas vidas não têm valor, que são descartáveis. O número de mortes de trouxas registradas durante a Guerra são apenas uma estimativa. Acredita-se que muito mais foram torturados e provavelmente mortos do que temos documentação._

_Outros acreditam que lançar membros indesejados da sociedade bruxa na população trouxa é injusto para os trouxas desavisados. Afinal, não devemos lidar com nossos próprios problemas?_

_E há ainda outros que acreditam existir apenas duas opções adequadas para aqueles que violam nossas leis - Azkaban ou morte._

_Embora remover a magia de alguém possa não ser uma punição adequada para todos os infratores, vivenciar o lugar de outra pessoa não criaria uma melhor compreensão? Existe uma chance de mudar as mentes arraigadas de preconceitos daqueles que levaram nosso mundo à guerra? E se essa é uma ferramenta útil de reabilitação, outras pessoas deveriam ser retiradas de suas celas e trazidas para as ruas?_

_Somente o tempo confirmará se este primeiro caso obteve êxito, mas parece que saberemos em breve se a aparente mudança de mente e de coração é duradoura. Draco Malfoy já parece estar construindo pontes em vez de paredes._

Havia uma pequena foto no final do artigo, mas era o suficiente para distinguir Draco e Hermione andando de mãos dadas. Estranhamente, não era do dia anterior. Era de semanas atrás. Aparentemente, Rita Skeeter não tinha sido a única a prestar atenção neles.

— Bem, ele escreveu muito e não disse quase nada — disse Draco. Examinou o artigo novamente. O repórter parecia estar levemente do seu lado, mas sem se comprometer.

— Ela — Hermione corrigiu. — Eu tenho certeza de que isso foi escrito por Penelope Clearwater. Ela era uma corvinal alguns anos à nossa frente. Isso realmente poderia ser muito pior. É a primeira página e propõe a ideia de que o seu caso foi tratado da maneira correta. Pela foto, eu diria que ela está te acompanhando desde antes de fazermos um acordo com Skeeter.

Draco apertou os lábios, perguntando-se como a bruxa o havia encontrado e o que poderia ter sinalizado o interesse dela sobre ele. Pelo menos ela não era uma fofoqueira sensacionalista. Isso já era alguma coisa.

— Pronto para ler o outro?

—Vamos nos sentar primeiro. — Eles puxaram os assentos para si mesmos à mesa. Draco pegou o jornal e passou para a página três.

— Oh, língua de Salazar.

—O que?

—Aliteração dolorosamente horrível.

Ele começou a ler.

_Hermione, meretriz sem coração, ataca novamente_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Existe algo que essa bruxa não faça para colar seus lábios aos de alguém famoso? Ou talvez "notório" seja a melhor palavra, neste caso. As notáveis conquistas anteriores de Hermione Granger incluem o famoso jogador de quadribol Viktor Krum e o próprio garoto que sobreviveu, o primeiro e único Harry Potter. Não contente com um herói bruxo; depois da Guerra, Granger teve um romance com seu amigo de longa data, Ronald Weasley. Quando perguntada sobre o relacionamento, a família de Weasley se recusou a comentar._

_O relacionamento deles terminou abruptamente no verão passado, quando Weasley morreu em circunstâncias obscuras._

_Como nunca resistiu ao fascínio masculino, Granger pôs os olhos em um novo prêmio. Talvez ela estivesse procurando por frutas proibidas? Ou talvez ela tenha ficado sem opções de colegas de classe da Grifinória. Mas seja qual for o motivo, ela colocou suas garras no antigo príncipe da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy. Granger nunca se contentou com pouco — como regra, ela escolhe bruxos famosos e bonitos, com riqueza e poder. Embora a família Malfoy possa não ter a influência que já teve, a tentação foi muito grande e ela o atacou._

_Quanto tempo se divertirá com ele antes de ficar entediada? Ninguém sabe._

_Tive a oportunidade de conversar com a mãe do jovem Malfoy e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas pelo filho, antecipando o coração partido que ela sabe que virá. Infelizmente, as tentativas de obter comentários do pai do jovem Malfoy sofreram resistência do ferro, já que o Ministério não apoia uma imprensa livre e se recusou a permitir que eu entrasse na atual residência do Malfoy mais velho, em Azkaban. Se eu tivesse conseguido entrar, é possível que as notícias que eu lhe desse sobre o filho me colocassem em perigo. Eu não gostaria de ser Narcisa Malfoy e ter que dar a notícia a Lúcio._

O ar poderia ter estalado.

— Ela cruzou uma linha. — O jornal estava amassado no punho de Draco. O lixo continuava por mais alguns parágrafos, questionando se Hermione poderia tentar atrair Harry novamente quando perdesse o interesse por Draco. — Eu a vi falando com minha mãe no Ministério. Eu deveria ter...

— Não parece que ela conseguiu arrancar alguma coisa dela. Se ela tivesse dito algo que poderia ter sido interpretado como um ataque a você ou a mim, Rita teria usado. Parece que sua mãe e os Weasley não fizeram comentários. Eu não entendo como o editor a deixa escrever dessa forma. Ou por que ele publicaria isso. Não tenho certeza de quem é o editor atualmente. Mas isso é lixo completo... — Ela pegou o papel da mão de Draco e imediatamente o colocou onde seria mais útil - forrando a gaiola de Athena. Respirou fundo. —Devemos ir vê-la?

— Skeeter? Eu não quero ver aquela mulher até que eu possa comprar esse jornal e demiti-la.

O pensamento de que ele não ganharia tanto dinheiro na biblioteca flutuou em sua mente. Voltar ao mundo bruxo poderia ser inevitável. Mas talvez houvesse outras maneiras de destruí-la. Se havia uma coisa para chantageá-la, haveria outras. Pessoas como Skeeter não tinham apenas um segredo. Tinham dezenas.

A voz de Hermione estava mais suave do que ele esperava.

— Não Skeeter. Sua mãe. É melhor acabar logo com isso.

— Eu preciso bolar um plano antes de voltar lá. Precisamos de um plano.

—Ela é sua mãe...

—Eu sei — Ele suspirou.

— Que tal apenas lhe dizer a verdade? Estamos planejando ficar juntos e ela pode fazer parte de nossas vidas ou não.

Draco esfregou as têmporas. Apenas o pensamento de ir ver sua mãe lhe causou dor de cabeça. Ele não podia vê-la até que tomasse algumas decisões. Até que eles tomassem algumas decisões. Sabia como ela era capaz de exercer pressão sobre os pontos que o faziam sofrer.

—Vamos, nós pegaremos o resto de suas coisas, se as quiser, e damos-lhe a opção de nos aceitar ou não. A menos que você pense que dar mais tempo para ela se ajustar seria realmente útil...

Ela o olhou. Não duvidava dele. Não agora. Não depois de tudo. Mas havia mudanças por vir. Eles encontrariam um lugar que fosse deles. Sem nenhum fantasma metafórico nos cantos. Eles tinham uma vida a ser construída.

O loiro suspirou. Tinha cartas para enviar agora que sua coruja estava livre para fazê-lo novamente.

— Nós iremos hoje à tarde.

* * *

_Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada a todos que lêem e que comentam essa história. Fico contente ao saber que estão gostando!_


	53. Jantar

**Capítulo 53: Jantar**

* * *

Chegar à Mansão Malfoy com pó de Flu foi um pouco desorientador depois de tantos meses se abstendo da substância. Ainda assim, Draco foi capaz de aterrissar com o mínimo de constrangimento. O fato de a Mansão possuir uma lareira de dois metros e meio de altura especificamente para Flu também ajudava. Ele não conseguia entender por que alguém se contentaria em ter uma menor; a última coisa que você queria ao final de uma viagem pela rede era bater a cabeça na saída. Estragava bastante a entrada que se esperava fazer.

É certo que ele nunca esperaria entrar por aquela lareira com Hermione no braço. Ela segurava-se a ele com mais força do que o necessário. Deu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

— Eu só preciso de um momento — ela murmurou. Não pensaria em Belatriz Lestrange. Ou na última vez em que esteve naquela mansão. Tinha sido uma vida atrás. Praticamente outro mundo. Suas vestes cobriam os braços até os pulsos. — Por onde?

— Nós podemos ir para o meu quarto. Vamos pegar minhas coisas. Eu suspeito que não haverá necessidade de ir até minha mãe. Ela virá até nós.

Ele tentou parecer mais confiante do que se sentia. Eles não a contaram que estavam indo, mas... não demoraria muito para que ela percebesse.

Um deslocamento de ar surpreendeu os dois e um elfo doméstico apareceu diante deles. O elfo se curvou para Draco.

— Mestre Draco. A senhora quer vê-lo. — O pequeno elfo olhou para Hermione pela primeira vez. — E você, senhorita.

Hermione soltou outro suspiro.

— Acho que veremos sua mãe primeiro e depois subimos — Ela olhou para o elfo a sua frente. — Qual o seu nome?

—Não importa, senhorita. Por aqui. Siga Pinky — O pequeno elfo os conduziu.

Eles passaram por corredores cheios de pinturas que olhavam para Hermione, mas, felizmente, nenhum deles disse uma palavra, embora um ou dois possam ter deixado suas molduras para visitar outras seções da casa.

Para surpresa de Draco, Pinky os levou ao salão, de onde vinham algumas vozes. Ele não esperava que ela tivesse alguma companhia. Antes que pudesse mudar de ideia ou pensar melhor, Pinky abriu as portas duplas e os anunciou.

— Mestre Draco está em casa, senhora. E ele trouxe a senhorita.

Sentada em sua cadeira favorita, parecendo extremamente elegante e um pouco mais bronzeada que o normal, Narcisa Malfoy sorriu para Draco e Hermione.

— É tão bom ver vocês dois. — Virando-se para suas companhias, ela acrescentou: — Esse é meu filho Draco e essa é sua noiva, Hermione Granger. Vamos medir o anel da família para ela esta semana. Você conhece os anéis forjados pelos duendes, não podem ser alterados com magia, somente os ferreiros podem fazê-lo.

—Mãe? — Draco perguntou, sentindo o braço de Hermione se apertar contra o dele. Ele avaliou a situação. Menos convidadas do que ela recebia antes. Algumas mulheres que ele esperava encontrar não estavam ali e ele não reconheceu algumas das outras.

— Oh, eu sei que o anúncio oficial ainda não foi publicado, mas somos todos amigos aqui — disse ela, encantadora. — Agora, continuem com os seus afazeres. Iremos almoçar amanhã. Agora, Mildred, você estava dizendo? — Narcisa perguntou agradavelmente, virando-se para uma das senhoras.

Draco debateu a sabedoria de subir as escadas e deixar sua mãe por conta própria.

— Bem, vou demorar apenas alguns instantes. Hermione, por que você não fica aqui com mamãe e suas amigas e toma uma xícara de chá? Tenho certeza que elas não se importariam.

Hermione ficou tensa e esperou que apenas Draco percebesse. Ela tentou avaliar a reação de Narcisa pelo canto do olho, mas não conseguiu lê-la. Decidiu ter um pouco de fé.

— Você se importaria se eu ficasse, Narcisa? Temos passado tão pouco tempo juntas este ano.

Apenas Draco percebeu que o sorriso de sua mãe se tornou levemente falso quando ela fez uma aceitação educada e ordenou ao elfo doméstico que trouxesse outra cadeira e xícara para Hermione e as mulheres abriram espaço para ela. Sorrindo, Draco subiu as escadas.

Em pouco tempo, seu quarto estava vazio. Vestes, livros antigos, sua vassoura — tudo estava guardado e encantado para facilitar a remoção. Ele colocou tudo em uma única caixa e voltou para o salão, estampou um sorriso no rosto e enfiou a cabeça pela porta.

— Hermione, amor, você está pronta para ir?

— Oh sim, acabei de terminar minha xícara. Adorei conhecer todas vocês — disse ela educadamente.

— Eu vou conduzi-los até a porta — Narcisa ofereceu. — Pinky, traga mais algumas tortinhas de mirtilo.

Os três mal haviam chegado à primeira esquina quando Hermione perguntou:

— O que é esse lixo sobre anel de família?

— Isso se chama controle de danos, Srta. Granger. Eu não poderia simplesmente dizer que vocês dois estavam apenas se divertindo. — Havia desdém em sua voz. —Eu avisei que alguém assumiria o controle de sua reentrada no mundo bruxo, Draco, então eu fiz o que pude. Aquela mulher desagradável Skeeter escreveu que eu tinha "lágrimas nos olhos" com a ideia de vocês dois. Bem, essa é precisamente a imagem pública errada, independentemente de qualquer coisa que eu possa estar sentindo. Felizmente, eu tive a previsão de organizar essa reunião antes de voltar.

— Mãe, quem são essas mulheres?

— Oh, uma ou duas do Ministério, algumas das mulheres com quem fui à escola. Apenas... uma reunião. De qualquer forma, nós três deveríamos almoçar amanhã para discutir algumas coisas. Vocês estão livres às onze e meia? — Narcisa perguntou, a poucos metros da lareira.

— Mãe, diferentemente de você, nós dois trabalhamos. Nenhum de nós está _livre às onze e meia._

—Hum. Jantar então, espero vocês às sete.

—Nós não estamos livres amanhã. Que tal quarta-feira?

—Quarta-feira então. Sete horas e não se atrasem — Sua voz estava firme, mas oscilou um pouco quando ela estendeu a mão e abraçou Draco brevemente. — Eu senti sua falta — Ela voltou pelo corredor para suas convidadas.

Hermione deu a Draco um olhar intenso.

—Você me deixou sozinha com os lobos lá atrás. É melhor você cozinhar algo bom para o jantar hoje à noite.

Com a caixa ainda nos braços, ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e eles foram para casa.

* * *

A segunda-feira foi ocupada e Draco tentou atravessar a linha entre dois mundos. Ele caminhou para o trabalho, porque nunca havia considerado qual era o melhor ponto de aparatação. Mas na hora do almoço, esgueirou-se para aparatar no Beco Diagonal. Abriu seu próprio cofre em Gringotes, separado do cofre da família, e passou na Gemialidades Weasley apenas para garantir que sua parcela das vendas de espelhos fosse diretamente para seu cofre pessoal.

Ele queria ver se suas novas vestes já estavam prontas, mas, quando deu por si, já estava alguns minutos atrasado para o trabalho. E sequer havia comido.

Aparatou de volta ao Beco Diagonal no fim do dia para pegar as roupas e usá-las durante o final de semana.

De alguma forma, apesar de suas melhores intenções, Draco ainda não havia encontrado uma maneira de avisar à Theresa que estava saindo.

E cozinhava pelo modo trouxa na maioria das vezes. Precisava de um livro com feitiços de culinária. Era uma daquelas coisas que pensava nunca precisar aprender. Ainda queria conversar com Hermione sobre terem um elfo doméstico para ajudar na cozinha e na limpeza... Mas a magia na ponta dos dedos ajudava a tornar tudo um pouco mais suportável.

* * *

Hermione estava convencida de que nunca tiraria o cheiro de acônito de suas vestes. Ou do seu cabelo. Não conseguia nem identificar o outro cheiro de erva fixado a ela. Talvez fosse uma mistura.

Belby foi fiel à sua palavra de ajudá-la a fazer arranjos para o final daquele mês e ela estava preparando lotes extras de Poção de Acônito. Mas nada parecia estar se movendo rápido o suficiente.

Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto e pensou em prendê-lo em um coque. Pelo menos não estaria tão volumoso.

—Você está preocupada.

—E você não está? Eu já te vi trocar de roupa trouxa para vestes e roupa trouxa novamente — ela apontou.

Draco afastou os cabelos do rosto.

— Quando se trata da minha mãe, é uma questão de guerra psicológica. Eu não sei o que a surpreenderia. Eu gostaria de ter uma ideia melhor do que se tratava aquela reunião no domingo.

Suspirando, Hermione se virou do espelho e pegou as mãos dele.

— Parece ser exatamente o que ela disse, uma tentativa de controlar os danos. Acho que foi tanto para ela mesma quanto para você. Não havia ninguém de alto nível ministerial. Acho que ela estava tentando descobrir que tipo de alianças estavam ao seu alcance. Mesmo que ela tenha objeções pessoais ao nosso relacionamento, acredito que o apoiará publicamente em prol de sua imagem. Ela não tem mais a garantia social para se mostrar indignada com o nosso relacionamento neste momento, concordar com isso vai prejudicá-la com seus velhos amigos, mas a deserção no final da guerra e sua sentença branda já o fizeram, de qualquer maneira. Sua melhor opção é mostrar que está virando a página — Ela fez uma pausa. — Eu gostaria que não tivéssemos que entrar naquela casa hoje à noite. Eu sei que foi minha ideia no domingo mas...

Ele apertou suas mãos e descansou a testa na dela.

— Eu sei que isso não facilita as coisas. Podemos enviar uma coruja, se você preferir; dizendo-lhe que não poderemos comparecer. Ou podemos remarcar.

Ela considerou seriamente antes de balançar a cabeça levemente.

—Não. Eu posso sobreviver mais uma noite. Não quero que você perca sua mãe por minha causa. Irei tentar se ela também o fizer.

Ele beijou seus lábios e depois sua testa.

— Se nada mais der certo, imagino que sempre teremos Molly Weasley para nos receber nos feriados.

— Isso me lembra. Recebi um recado dela esta tarde. Pretende nos convidar para jantar em breve.

Não parecia haver horas suficientes no dia para todas as demandas. Mas quando eles já houverem se decidido onde morar, quando Draco já houvesse saído da biblioteca e a grande reunião dela com os licantropos já tiver sido realizada... ele a levaria a férias apropriadas.

— É melhor irmos antes de desistirmos. Suponho que pareço tão bem quanto possível.

— Você está bonita.

Ele atrasou a saída por alguns minutos com alguns beijos bastante profundos, o que fez com que ela precisasse ajeitar as vestes e pentear o cabelo novamente. Finalmente, eles foram até a lareira e partiram.

Pinky os esperava.

— Mestre Draco, senhorita, Pinky acompanhará vocês ao jardim. Por aqui.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha para Draco, mas ele simplesmente deu de ombros. Não fazia ideia do que esperar. Ou não muito, pelo menos.

Imaculadamente bem vestida como sempre, Narcisa os esperava no jardim de rosas, suas vestes de um tom vermelho escuro para combinar com os arbustos floridos atrás dela. O sol estava baixo no horizonte. Mesmo que parecessem ser de ferro, havia um encanto de amortecimento muito bom embutido nas cadeiras, perceptível assim que você se sentava. Uma mesa ao lado continha uma variedade de bebidas e taças, encantados para permanecerem frescos.

— Draco querido, fico feliz que você conseguiu vir. Senhorita Granger — ela assentiu.

— O que é tudo isso, mãe?

— Eu pensei que o jardim poderia ser um lugar mais agradável para jantar esta noite. Ar fresco, pôr do sol. Muito pitoresco. Por favor, sentem-se, vocês dois.

Draco puxou o assento para Hermione antes de se sentar.

— Fico feliz ao ver que você não perdeu todas as suas boas maneiras este ano, embora devesse ter puxado minha cadeira — Com um aceno de mão, a cadeira de Narcisa se moveu para frente quando ela se sentou.

— Bem, mãe, é importante reconhecer que você não é mais a mulher central na minha vida.

A bruxa loira apertou os lábios e não fez nenhum comentário, gesticulando para Pinky abrir uma garrafa de vinho e começar a servir.

— Você foi visitar seu pai?

— Não — Ele deixou assim. Aquelas emoções ainda borbulhavam muito perto da superfície.

— Eu o vejo de vez em quando — Hermione disse agradavelmente. Ela tomou um gole de vinho, mesmo que fosse tinto — de longe sua primeira escolha. — Parte do meu trabalho contínuo com pessoas que sofrem de licantropia tem me levado a Azkaban.

A boca de Narcisa ficou mais fina.

—E Lúcio está ciente do seu... relacionamento? — O olhar dela passou de Hermione para o filho.

Hermione deu de ombros.

— É difícil dizer. Eu nunca o contei, exatamente, mas suspeito que ele saiba. Há muito o que discutir em um dia. Ele nunca disse nada para me fazer acreditar que se opõe.

É certo que, se Lúcio se opusesse ao relacionamento deles, Hermione entraria em uma encruzilhada em seus esforços. Ou ela parava de tentar conversar com ele, ou... bem, ela poderia entrar em grandes detalhes sobre todas as razões pelas quais objetar era errado e estúpido.

Outro elfo doméstico apareceu com pratos e saladas e começou a servi-los. Quando todos foram servidos, Narcisa pegou os talheres e começou a comer.

— A verdadeira questão, mãe, é o que você pretende fazer — Draco pegou a mão de Hermione. — Nós temos o seu apoio?

Uma borboleta pousou na cadeira de Narcisa e voou novamente. A pausa se estendeu.

Seu tom era nítido, mas ela falou mais bruscamente do que Hermione já a ouvira antes:

—Isso tudo é bastante repentino. Deixe-me ser franca com vocês. Acredito que circunstâncias convenientes fizeram com que vocês dois se apegassem um ao outro. Isso não é suficiente para construir um relacionamento duradouro. Vocês têm diferentes origens e diferentes objetivos, provavelmente. Por mais apaixonados que estejam agora, não vejo um futuro a longo prazo para isso — Ela fez uma pausa, pegando outro bocado de salada com o garfo e comendo antes de continuar. — Dito isso, permanecer juntos durante um curto período de tempo, com a minha aparente aprovação, certamente seria o melhor para todos. Draco terá uma longa escalada de volta a qualquer posição decente após seu ano fora da sociedade; como muitas de nossas antigas alianças estarão contra ele, será importante construir novas, o que você já parece ter começado a fazer — Ela assentiu em aprovação. — Ter a boa opinião de Harry Potter ao seu lado não é ruim. Sua conexão com a família Weasley também pode ser útil. — Ela considerou cuidadosamente os dois com o olhar, mas continuou novamente antes que eles pudessem interrompê-la: — Seria melhor vocês se apresentarem como noivos, em vez de apenas dizer que estão morando juntos. Para mostrar que assumiram um compromisso e não são apenas tolos em luxúria. Depois de mais ou menos um ano, o noivado poderia ser interrompido silenciosamente, sem ressentimentos. Draco se encontrará em uma posição social melhor e com um emprego apropriado a essa altura. Não sei o que posso lhe oferecer como recompensa justa, Srta. Granger, mas tenho certeza de que chegaremos a um acordo.

Hermione empurrou o prato para longe.

—Você não pode estar falando sério.

O sol estava se pondo, banhando os jardins com um brilho rosa-alaranjado. O belo cenário entrava em desacordo com o desejo de Hermione de atravessar a mesa e derrubar um prato no colo da mulher.

Draco balançou a cabeça, observando Narcisa.

— Ela está falando muito sério. Ela vê isso como um acordo comercial em que todos nós ganhamos, mas sem envolvimento emocional. Hermione e eu não estamos noivos, mãe, e não fingiremos que estamos. Nós levamos nosso relacionamento no nosso próprio ritmo e não no ritmo dos demais.

Ele a olhou friamente e imitou sua ação anterior de comer o que estava no prato como se nada fora do comum estivesse acontecendo.

Dominando sua expressão, Hermione acrescentou:

— Enquanto você persiste em sua fantasia de que o mundo ainda é seu para arranjá-lo e reorganizá-lo, deixe-me dizer o que realmente está acontecendo desde que você foi exilada. Seu filho e eu estamos apaixonados. Nós estamos morando juntos e iremos procurar outra residência em breve. Não precisamos voltar aqui nunca mais, a menos que você nos queira aqui, em nossos termos.

O rosto de Narcisa estava imóvel.

— Seus _termos_?

—Tia Drômeda está na minha vida. Nós a vemos regularmente. E quando eu tenho tempo, cuido do filho da minha prima — Ele tomou um gole de vinho. — Depois de todas as alegações de que a família é mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa... Parece ultrajante que você tenha me deixado crescer sem conhecer minha tia ou minha prima. E agora, é tarde demais para conhecer minha prima. Em vez disso, Teddy está sendo criado por Tia Drômeda e seu padrinho.

— Que não é tão ruim quanto você pensou — acrescentou Hermione.

—Verdade — Ele se virou para sua mãe, com uma expressão agradável no rosto. — Nossos termos. Nosso relacionamento prossegue no nosso próprio ritmo. Consertamos pontes com o lado Tonks da árvore genealógica; não posso forçá-la, mas recomendo que faça o mesmo se quiser nos ver nos feriados. E eu nunca mais quero ouvir uma palavra sarcástica sobre o passado de Hermione em seus lábios novamente. Se você não pode viver de acordo com os nossos termos, tenho muito pouco a lhe dizer, agora ou _sempre_. Molly Weasley está mais do que feliz em nos receber durante os feriados.

As narinas de Narcisa se alargaram um pouco e ela fez um gesto para que um dos elfos domésticos retirasse os pratos e trouxessem o próximo.

— Você parece pensar que o amor é tudo o que precisam para serem felizes. O que você pretende fazer para viver, Draco? Como vai pagar roupas, vassouras e todas as suas outras regalias?

O elfo doméstico voltou e colocou pratos de salmão cozido no vapor com batatas.

—Eu aprendi a me virar sem minha vassoura ou seu dinheiro este ano. Sou capaz de trabalhar por conta própria. Posso me adaptar conforme necessário. As cobras são boas em trocar de pele. Irei me adaptar.

—Você continuará trabalhando onde está agora?

Ele deu de ombros como se não importasse. Ainda não havia encontrado a hora ou a maneira certa de notificar a biblioteca.

— Eu poderia. Não é muito exigente. Posso viver disso. Conheço pessoas novas. Você deveria tentar isso algum dia. Trabalhar, quero dizer.

A bruxa loira soltou um leve suspiro.

— Eu não te ensinei tais maneiras abismais.

—Não, mas me ensinou que minhas palavras são tanto uma arma quanto minha varinha. Eu me contento com o que tenho. No último ano, por causa das escolhas que você e meu pai fizeram... não tive uma varinha para me defender. Apenas minhas palavras.

Sua voz ficou fria e Hermione estendeu a mão para apertar a dele. Nenhum dos dois queria estar naquela casa aquela noite. Ela não sentiria falta se eles nunca mais voltassem. Era uma misericórdia estarem comendo fora e não dentro das paredes da mansão.

— Eu não te ensinei a me desrespeitar ou a me desobedecer.

Luzes de fadas começavam a brilhar ao longo da cerca enquanto a última luz do sol desaparecia. A maior parte do prato principal não tinha sido consumida, mas Draco e Hermione já havia tido o suficiente. Eles estavam saindo. Levantaram-se praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Hermione olhou para a mulher loira.

— Você conhece nossos termos. Não queremos ninguém em nossas vidas que não queira estar nelas. Agora depende de você. Draco, onde é o ponto de aparatação mais próximo? — Os feitiços na Mansão não os deixariam aparatar em qualquer lugar.

— Por aqui — Ele puxou seu pulso gentilmente e a conduziu pelo jardim ao invés de seguirem pela casa. Eles não disseram outra palavra a sua mãe.

* * *

_Eu ainda não me acostumei a postar capítulo todos os dias... Foi só por isso que eu não postei ontem, me desculpem. __Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje. Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está sempre comentando por aqui._


	54. Iniciando

_N/T: OMG! Chegamos a marca de 100 comentários! Muito obrigada a vocês que comentam a fic, eu sempre leio tudo o que têm a dizer. São vocês que me motivam a continuar traduzindo. Muito obrigada pelo carinho._

* * *

**Capítulo 54: Iniciando**

* * *

Hermione estava atrás de Draco, esfregando seus ombros. Fazia vários dias desde que haviam saído abruptamente da casa de sua mãe. Ele professou que isso não o incomodava. Que não se importava. Até mesmo a incentivou a avisar os Weasley que compareceriam no Natal, certo de que nada seria reparado com sua mãe dentro de quatro meses.

— Eu simplesmente não sei como ela pode comer e dormir naquela casa todos os dias como se nada estivesse errado. Como se pesadelos imperdoáveis não tivessem acontecido por lá.

Toda vez que ele prometia não pensar mais no assunto... as palavras simplesmente saíam de sua boca.

—Eu não sei, Draco. E ficaria feliz se nunca voltássemos lá. Mas estou preocupada com você. Ela é sua mãe — Viu-se olhando para a caixa de música que ele lhe presenteara no Natal. Estava sempre à sua mesa de cabeceira, embora quase nunca a ouvisse. O que não daria para que sua mãe cantarolasse para ela novamente...

— Não, se ela não vai te aceitar, ela não é. Hermione, vamos esquecer isso. Há coisas mais importantes com que nos preocuparmos — Ele pegou as duas mãos dela, apertando-as nas dele. Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo. — Eu ainda não disse a Theresa que quero sair.

—Você tem certeza de que quer isso?

Ele não tinha certeza.

— Você poderia ficar lá, sabe. Não seria uma coisa terrível. Poderíamos conseguir outro apartamento aqui perto — disse ela gentilmente.

Recostando-se no assento, Draco descansou a parte de trás da cabeça contra Hermione.

— Eu gosto da ideia, mas... — Hesitou. — Acho que não conseguiria manter o disfarce indefinidamente. Gosto das pessoas de lá, mas não sinto que possa conversar com elas sobre nenhum assunto além de trabalho. A história que inventei sobre o meu passado se desintegraria caso alguém a examinasse mais a fundo. Além disso, eu não possuo o conhecimento necessário te para me mover com naturalidade no mundo trouxa — Haviam lacunas que levariam uma vida inteira para serem preenchidas. — Como você conseguiu? Com todos os seus parentes que não sabiam que você é uma bruxa? Seus vizinhos?

Ela passou os braços pelo peito dele, inclinando-se para baixo. Respirou fundo e soltou um suspiro que não sabia estar segurando. Eles já haviam coberto aquele terreno antes.

— Na maioria das vezes, eu não conseguia. Eu passava cada vez menos tempo com eles até chegar a praticamente não ir para casa durante as férias. E quando estava em casa, não procurava meus vizinhos ou familiares a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário — como para casamentos ou funerais. Eu sei que pelo menos um primo pensou que eu estava frequentando uma escola de elite e que me considerava boa demais para o resto deles. Não era isso... eu simplesmente não tinha nada a lhes dizer. Não poderia falar sobre o meu desempenho em Feitiços ou o quanto não gostava da nossa professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Meus pais sempre me apoiaram, mas eles não entendiam realmente.

Draco assentiu. Era isso que temia. Ele poderia continuar trabalhando na biblioteca, mas as amizades não seriam profundas. Seria muito complicado tentar aprofundá-las. E ele iria querer isso. Percebeu que tinha pouco desejo de ver seus velhos "amigos" novamente. Teria que fazer novos. Mas nunca tinha sido muito bom nisso. Bajuladores, com certeza. Amigos? Essa era outra história.

* * *

Não havia tantas pessoas em volta da mesa como no Natal, mas suas pernas ainda gemiam sob o peso da comida. Draco e Hermione estavam sentados de um lado da mesa, Gina e Neville estavam do outro. Jorge não conseguira comparecer naquele domingo à noite porque precisou trabalhar e Harry estava de babá. Molly e Arthur estavam sentados em cada extremidade. Purê de batatas, frango assado e todas as guarnições estavam sobre a mesa.

— Está tudo delicioso, Sra. Weasley — Draco elogiou, enquanto a matrona Weasley adicionava uma segunda porção ao seu prato.

— Fico feliz que esteja gostando, querido. É tão bom receber você e Hermione novamente, não é, Arthur?

— Com certeza.

Draco perguntou a Molly sobre alguns dos feitiços de culinária que ela usava e se teria algum livro para lhe emprestar. Um pouco de bajulação nunca doía e além disso... caso não conseguisse convencer Hermione sobre o elfo doméstico, os feitiços seriam úteis. No outro extremo da mesa, Arthur a interrogava sobre seus planos com os lobisomens. Ele ainda estava desconfortável com as visitas dela a Azkaban e ainda mais perturbado quando ela mencionou que organizava uma reunião com um grupo maior. Ele parecia desconcertado quando ela disse que não levaria aurores à excursão, mas Hermione não seria dissuadida. Ela estava limitada a uma equipe de quatro pessoas e três posições já estavam ocupadas. Decidiu desconversar, virando-se na cadeira e perguntando a Neville quais eram seus planos agora que o ano letivo terminara.

— Continuarei a ajudar a professora Sprout, por enquanto. Será bom ter Harry por lá também.

A conversa continuou e mesmo cercado por ex-grifinórios... Draco estava bem à vontade. Ele se irritou um pouco quando Neville perguntou sobre as condições impostas no seu julgamento por McGonagall.

—Ainda não recebi nenhuma informação, mas suspeito que ela deseja que eu sirva de aviso para todos os pequenos bruxos e bruxas. Falar sobre o porquê é importante não tentar dominar o mundo e tudo mais — disse ele secamente. —Tenho certeza de que em breve terei notícias dela.

Draco se forçou a comer mais um pouco do jantar e fez o possível para desviar a conversa, perguntando a Gina como as coisas estavam indo na loja de logros.

Ele ocasionalmente notava a mão dela tocando Neville durante a conversa ou pegando um biscoito do prato dele, mesmo havendo muitos biscoitos à mesa. Ele se perguntou por que ninguém mais parecia estar percebendo aquilo e resolveu atormentar a Weaslete mais tarde. Seria justo, depois de tudo o que ela o fez passar durante as festas de final de ano. Ele fez o possível para manter o sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Draco e Hermione estavam deitados na cama, ele traçando círculos preguiçosos nas costas dela com um dedo. Levantar-se e começar o dia parecia esforço demais quando podiam simplesmente ficar deitados juntos. Eles ainda tinham um pouco de tempo antes de enfrentar o dia.

— Sobre aquela reunião que está organizando com Belby... eu ouvi você dizendo no jantar nos Weasley que você precisa de um quarto integrante. Eu irei com vocês.

— Tem certeza? — ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça. — Eu não iria te pedir isso. Há outras pessoas que eu posso perguntar. Eu sei como se sente... por causa de Greyback. Não faria você passar por isso.

Ele se inclinou para frente, beijando sua testa.

— Eu nem sempre fui a pessoa mais corajosa no passado, mas como você pode pensar que irá enfrentar esse tipo de perigo e eu não estarei lá?

Ela suspirou suavemente.

— Você percorreu um longo caminho.

—Nós dois percorremos.

Ela se aconchegou mais perto dele, respirando profundamente.

— Você tem certeza de que quer ir?

— Tenho certeza. Conte-me sobre o que faremos — disse ele, dando outro beijo em seus lábios.

A cabeça de Hermione estava apoiada no braço dele.

— Ainda estou trabalhando nos detalhes com Belby, mas seremos você, eu, Belby, e um bruxo licântropo que ele conhece. Iremos para a floresta e tentaremos estabelecer um contato pacífico. Irei oferecer a ajuda que puder... — Ela fez uma pausa. — É difícil saber até chegarmos lá. McGonagall concordou que se uma criança com licantropia quiser estudar em Hogwarts, ela será aceita. Essa foi uma luta mais difícil do que eu esperava. Muito mais difícil. Há tanta coisa que quero fazer, mas o que posso oferecê-los agora é a Poção de Acônito e um lugar para seus filhos em Hogwarts. Eu gostaria de lhes oferecer tudo o que perderam ao longo das décadas vivendo fora da sociedade bruxa: treiná-los em magia e fornecer alguns dos elementos educacionais que podem ter perdido. Alterar as leis para acabar com a discriminação...

— Parece que você precisa de toda uma instalação e equipe de treinamento.

Ela suspirou, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

— Sim. Supondo que algum deles queira minha ajuda. Eles podem muito bem me dizer para simplesmente desistir, pois estão felizes da forma atual. Tenho informações de Percy e Arthur sobre pessoas no Ministério que podem simpatizar com a causa, mas ainda levaria um tempo para colocar qualquer plano em ação. Existem tantas incógnitas. Belby me aconselhará sobre preparações para a expedição, mas tenho a sensação de que irá sair um pouco do nosso controle — Ela o beijou novamente. — Hora de acordar, senão não estaremos prontos a tempo, mesmo aparatando e aquecendo a água do chá com magia.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Draco foi à Gemialidades Weasley. Meses após a libertação, ele ficou surpreso ao ver os espelhos de chamada ainda sendo vendidos como água. Mesmo sendo uma terça-feira, o local estava cheio de estudantes de Hogwarts procurando seus itens essenciais não-obrigatórios para o novo ano letivo. Quem poderia enfrentar Feitiços sem algumas varinhas falsas? Ou Poções sem algumas Vomitilhas? Draco encontrou a Weaslete atendendo vários clientes ao mesmo tempo. Ele esperou pacientemente, contente por ter chamado sua atenção. Ela sabia que ele estava lá.

Ele a observou despachá-los com facilidade; alguns saíram com sacolas de compras, outros foram enviados para cantos específicos da loja, em busca de mais mercadorias.

— Muito movimento aqui — ele observou.

—Sim, geralmente é bem movimentado. Você precisa de algo?

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Então, você e Longbottom? Estou surpreso que seus pais não tenham notado na outra noite.

A ruiva fez uma careta e começou a reorganizar as coisas no balcão.

— Eles ainda não perceberam. Poderiam ter notado naquele jantar, mas felizmente você e Hermione os distraíram. Enfim, duvido que você tenha vindo até aqui no meio de um dia útil para me falar sobre Neville. O que você quer, Malfoy?

— Eu preciso falar com Jorge. Ele está?

— Está lá atrás. Pode entrar. Me avise quando você e Hermione estiverem se mudando para que eu possa ficar com o apartamento. Quero sair de casa — acrescentou ela, apontando para a porta atrás do balcão. — E você não ouse soltar uma palavra sobre Neville.

Ele suprimiu um sorriso; não esperava que a a Weaslete confirmasse suas suspeitas sobre ela e Longbottom tão facilmente. Foi até a sala dos fundos. Sua hora do almoço estava acabando e ele precisava conversar com Jorge antes de ter a conversa que planejara para aquela tarde.

O ruivo estava em sua bancada e uma pequena explosão ocorreu antes que ele olhasse para cima, suas sobrancelhas levemente fumegando.

— Malfoy, o que o traz aqui?

—Eu gostaria de te fazer uma proposta.

Um lento sorriso apareceu no rosto de Jorge. Ele pegou uma orelha falsa cor de carne sobre a mesa e a levantou.

—Estou ouvindo.

Draco se esforçou para não revirar os olhos ao ouvir o trocadilho, dando seu sorriso mais encantador e começando a lhe apresentar sua proposta.


	55. Separação

_Como eu não postei capítulo ontem - e em agradecimento pela marca de 100 comentários - aqui está outro capítulo hoje. Então se você chegou aqui e não está entendendo muita coisa, volte e leia o capítulo 54, pois talvez você tenha pulado ele._

* * *

**Capítulo 55: Separação**

* * *

Decidir agir e colocar em prática todas as suas opções levou um tempo, mas uma vez que decidira... ficou mais fácil. Simplesmente solicitou uma reunião com Theresa no final do dia de trabalho. Ele não achou que seu rosto denunciava algo, mas o olhar de preocupação no rosto dela dizia o contrário. Ainda assim, ela pediu para que ele comparecesse ao seu escritório às 16h30. Draco se sentiu um pouco mais leve.

Ele liderou o círculo de leitura naquele dia, com vozes engraçadas e estrelas douradas. Não precisou liderar os trabalhos manuais, mas ficou preso na mesa de registro. Muitos jovens procuravam leituras um pouco mais divertidas antes do início do período escolar. Bip... bip... bip... digitalizando livro após livro. Livros sobre cavalos e livros sobre castelos. Várias cópias de _As Vantagens de Ser Invisível_. Livros com ratos na capa, empunhando espadas.

Ele se sentou na cadeira do escritório de Theresa às 16h30. Ele estava calmo. Reflexivo. Sentiria falta daquele lugar.

— Bem, sobre o que você queria falar comigo? — Theresa perguntou, perguntando-se se ele estava tendo problemas pessoais com algum dos novos contratados ou se procurava um aumento salarial. Ele estava ali havia apenas alguns meses, cedo demais para pedir um aumento.

Draco se fortaleceu. Ele queria continuar sua vida com Hermione, então aquele era o próximo passo.

— Theresa... eu realmente apreciei a oportunidade que você me deu nos últimos meses. Eu sei que não entrei com muita experiência e você realmente me ajudou muito. Infelizmente, estou notificando-lhe o Aviso Prévio. Minha namorada e eu estamos nos mudando e não poderei continuar trabalhando aqui. Posso ficar até o final do mês e terminar o programa de leitura infantil, embora se você encontrar um substituto rapidamente e precisar que eu saia mais cedo, certamente entenderei.

Houve uma pausa. Theresa não esperava que a conversa seguisse aquele rumo. Era possível que fosse algum tipo de manobra para obter melhores benefícios ou condições de trabalho, mas ele parecia bastante resoluto.

— Não há nada que possa fazê-lo mudar de ideia?

* * *

Havia uma leveza nos passos de Draco ao optar por percorrer o longo caminho para casa em vez de aparatar. Ele parou para comprar flores e uma garrafa de vinho. O sol estava um pouco mais brilhante naquele dia.

Ele e Hermione chegaram em casa quase na mesma hora; ela chegou pelo Flu, ele entrou pela porta. Ela estava exausta e havia uma mancha de algo irreconhecível em sua bochecha. Cansada, sorriu para ele do outro lado da sala. Seu trabalho regular com Belby não diminuíra nem um pouco enquanto se preparava para seu encontro na floresta com as pessoas com licantropia — havia dezenas de poções que precisava preparar, além de todo o seu trabalho rotineiro. Era importante levar algumas Poções de Acônito, é claro, mas também uma série de poções de cura. Havia também algumas medidas protetoras que Belby recomendou que tomassem — uma poção que reduziria seu cheiro para fazê-los parecer menos ameaçadores havia sido uma sugestão. Hermione mal achou que cheirava.

Ainda assim, ela olhou para o namorado do outro lado da sala quando eles entraram e um sorriso cansado se espalhou por seu rosto.

— Você parece mais alegre.

Ele sorriu.

— E você parece ter tido um dia infernal.

— Ninguém me disse que esse aprendizado seria fácil — ressaltou. Ela pendurou a bolsa nas costas da cadeira e se deixou cair agradecida nela. Tinha mais trabalho a fazer aquela noite, mas poderia esperar um pouco.

— Na verdade, eu me lembro distintamente de várias pessoas tentando convencê-la exatamente do contrário.

Ela riu.

— Quando é que eu deixei algo tão pequeno assim me impedir? — Ela esticou as pernas debaixo da mesa e girou o pescoço. Era bom estar em casa. Pegou sua varinha e deu um toque duplo na chaleira, enchendo-a de água e começando a aquecê-la.

— Nada disso — Draco disse, puxando sua própria varinha para parar a chaleira. — Tenho outra coisa em mente. Hoje à noite estamos comemorando.

— Espero que a celebração envolva você cozinhando; não tenho energia para cozinhar ou me recompor para sair — disse ela, observando-o. Levantou uma sobrancelha curiosamente.

Draco riu, colocou a garrafa de vinho na mesa diante dela e convocou alguns copos.

— Eu cozinharei, se você quiser. Mas primeiro, comemoramos.

— E o que exatamente estamos comemorando?

Draco pegou a mão dela.

— Eu notifiquei meu aviso-prévio à biblioteca. Podemos ir a qualquer momento depois do final do mês para onde quisermos. E fiz um acordo para que Weasley me contratasse como consultor. Não imagino que farei isso para sempre ou todos os dias, mas é um começo. Eu tenho meu próprio cofre, por isso não importa se minha mãe oficialmente nos desaprova ou não — Ele respirou e olhou para ela, limpando a mancha do que quer que fosse em sua bochecha. — Estou pronto. Vamos encontrar um lugar e torná-lo nosso.

— Você está pronto? — Seu coração deu um pulo. Eles iriam dar o próximo passo. Vivendo juntos em um lugar que era deles. Ainda era pouco cedo para conversar sobre casamento; isso poderia esperar. Eles só estavam namorando há alguns meses. E ele ainda estava se readaptando à vida com sua magia novamente. Um passo de cada vez. Mas agora... poderiam dar aquele passo. — Você está pensando em alugarmos um apartamento ou uma casa em alguma comunidade bruxa?

— Eu acho que seria bom para você se morarmos em uma comunidade bruxa, mas eu não me importo. Vamos morar onde você quiser.

— Iremos descobrir o que está disponível. — Ela era realista. Sabia que havia vantagens em morar em uma vila bruxa, mas também era vantajoso conseguirem outro apartamento na cidade ou nos subúrbios.

Ele a olhou com um sorriso irônico.

— Eu sei que você tem guardado recortes de jornais de aluguéis disponíveis nas últimas duas semanas. Vá em frente, procure-os e eu irei providenciar algo para comermos.

* * *

Hermione estava de volta à ilha abandonada no meio do oceano novamente. Faltando menos de uma semana para sua reunião, o tempo estava se esgotando. Se Arnold tivesse mais alguma coisa que a acrescentar... ela precisava saber. Na maioria dos dias, não conseguia extrair muito dele, mas ainda comparecia à prisão algumas vezes por semana para tentar.

Arnold estava sentado em sua cela, que por sua vez estava em condições consideravelmente melhores do que na primeira vez em que Hermione o visitou. Os móveis, as cobertas e suas roupas estavam intactos. Ele estava tomando a Poção de Acônito e não se machucara durante a lua cheia. Ainda assim, assistência médica lhe seria fornecida caso ele necessitasse.

Sentada em uma cadeira do outro lado das grades, Hermione olhou para ele.

— Eu quero ajudar. O que posso oferecer?

— Quase não há nada que você possa oferecer que alguém vá querer. Você é apenas uma pessoa.

Hermione sabia que não poderia consertar erros seculares da noite para o dia. Era por isso que estava pedindo o conselho de Arnold. Às vezes, Arnold ficava distante e falava sobre as coisas que sentia falta. Acima de tudo, sentia falta do cheiro das árvores... da terra molhada... da liberdade de movimento. Quando ele chegava nesse estágio, ela não arrancaria mais nada dele. Não sabia dizer se ele realmente sentia falta de tudo ou se esperava que ela o libertasse.

— Vou me encontrar com seus amigos daqui apenas alguns dias. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que você possa me dizer para que a reunião transcorra tranquilamente. Quero ajudá-los, Arnold.

O homem não estava disposto a lhe fornecer muitos detalhes. Ela não sabia se poderia haver uma dúzia de pessoas no ponto de encontro designado ou uma centena.

Eles não tinham nenhum líder oficial. Os líderes de fato tendiam a ser os que estavam dispostos a lutar por isso ou os que tinham o plano mais imediatamente sensato. Infelizmente, os dois nem sempre eram os mesmos.

Ela estava prestes a desistir até que ele lhe deu uma dica.

— Leve chocolate. Eles não têm acesso a muito disso. E cobertores não machucariam. Eles podem não dizer que precisam deles, mas se acostumarão se você os deixar — Sua boca se fechou, sem vontade de dizer mais no momento.

A bruxa morena assentiu.

— Obrigada. Vou manter isso em mente. — Ela se recompôs para ir embora. Dedos de mel teriam que ser sua próxima parada. Diminuiu a velocidade ao passar pelo corredor que levava à cela de Lúcio. Ela não o visitara desde o desastroso jantar com Narcisa... Não, havia passado mais tempo. Desde a audiência de Draco. Ela não estava exatamente o evitando... apenas tinha estado ocupada. Mas não tentara arranjar tempo para isso também. Parou brevemente, olhando para o corredor à esquerda; soltou um suspiro e se virou, seus pés se movendo rapidamente.

Lúcio estava em sua cela, como esperado. Ele virou a cabeça bruscamente ao ouvir som de passos. O ritmo era rápido demais para serem os guardas passando pelas rondas. Um sorriso torceu em um canto da boca, mas não chegou até seus olhos. Granger. Ele fez uma reverência falsa e abriu os braços, como se a recebesse em sua mansão em vez de em uma cela.

— Lúcio. Já faz algum tempo. Pensei que você pudesse gostar de algumas atualizações — Ela tentou manter a voz firme, olhando ao redor da cela. Havia alguns livros que trouxera para ele anteriormente; não sabia dizer se eles haviam sido lidos, mas, sem mais nada para fazer, suspeitava que a resposta era positiva.

Ele assentiu, aproximando o banco das barras e sentando-se, tentando parecer tão à vontade como se estivesse em uma cadeira apropriada.

A jovem bruxa voltou sua atenção para o bruxo loiro. Hora de chegar ao ponto.

— Eu não sei se alguém já te contou, mas Draco passou por sua audiência final na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Eles restauraram sua magia. Ele é um cidadão livre novamente — Ela fez uma pausa para deixar as notícias se assentarem e decidir o que diria em seguida.

— Ele não veio com você hoje? — Havia uma nota em sua voz que Hermione não conseguiu decifrar. Anseio? Estoicismo? Esperança?

— Ele não veio — Ela não acrescentou mais nada. Chegou a considerar se deveria dizer as próximas palavras, mas as disse de qualquer forma. — Sua esposa está de volta ao país.

Austero, Lúcio assentiu.

— Ela veio me ver. — Ele olhou atentamente para o rosto da garota Granger. Ela não era bonita da forma convencional. Mas havia ali uma intensidade. Uma resiliência. — Estava planejando me contar sobre você e Draco?

— Você realmente vai fingir que não tinha suspeitado?

Ele apertou os lábios brevemente.

— Não.

— É tudo o que você pretende falar sobre isso? — Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Narcissa certamente não tinha número de palavras suficientes para lhes dizer.

O loiro abriu as mãos em um gesto impotente.

— Não estou em condições de dizer mais nada sobre o assunto.

— _Au contraire_. Você está em posição de dizer o que quiser; não irá piorar a sua situação.

Ela queria que ele dissesse algo encorajador. Qualquer coisa. Seria bom contar a Draco que pelo menos um de seus pais não se enfureceu ao saber que eles estavam juntos.

Levantando-se, Lúcio se viu olhando para Granger.

— Não posso dizer que teria escolhido você para o meu filho, mas, novamente, minhas escolhas me trouxeram a esse lugar. As escolhas do meu filho o levaram até você e a andar livremente pelo mundo. Há algo a ser dito sobre isso. Talvez suas escolhas sejam melhores que as minhas — Ele pegou seu banquinho, colocou-o de volta no canto da sala e virou-se para olhar Hermione através das grades. — Eu tenho algum material de leitura para retornar e, pela forma como você está agitada, posso ver que tem um lugar mais urgente para estar, Srta. Granger — Ele foi até a cama e retirou _Persuasão_ da pequena pilha de livros no chão ao lado.

Hermione assentiu.

— Boa escolha — Ela se virou e saiu antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Precisava chegar a Hogsmeade. Ela e Draco tinham olhado algumas casas por lá. O pensamento de estar em uma vila mágica era tentador, mas aquele lugar ficava muito perto de Hogwarts e nenhum deles tinha certeza de que queria morar tão perto da escola. Os fantasmas metafóricos ainda estavam muito presentes.

* * *

Draco trabalhava em uma das criações de Jorge. Ele dissera que aquilo estava parado por oito meses ou mais. Tinha sido projetado para servir como armazenamento extra em um pequeno espaço. Não muito diferente de um feitiço indetectável de extensão, mas era menor que um Nuque e precisava de menos laços físicos que o feitiço de extensão.

Até então não estava indo bem, mas... era seu trabalho consertar as coisas que não estavam indo bem. O apartamento ainda cheirava fracamente ao jantar e Draco não conseguia mover a cadeira para trás sem encostar nas sacolas cheias de cobertores que Hermione havia trazido para casa. Eles precisavam de um lugar maior. Algo com mais de um quarto para que pudessem montar uma sala de trabalho adequada. Talvez duas salas de trabalho. Ele fez uma careta ao perceber que tudo o que necessitavam precisaria estar dentro do limite financeiro deles. Mesmo depois de levar uma vida econômica no último ano, às vezes era difícil se lembrar de que não tinha mais a riqueza inesgotável dos Malfoy. O som de um líquido borbulhante chamou sua atenção para o fogão, onde Hermione preparava outro lote de poções de cura.

— Você precisará de uma carruagem com cavalos para levar tudo o que deseja para a reunião.

— Eu não preciso de um cavalo, sequer. Você terá esse armazenamento extra funcionando corretamente até lá, certo? — ela disse alegremente.

Ele bufou sem elegância.

— Duvido muito.

Ela o olhou por cima do balcão, trabalhando na mesa da cozinha. Precisavam encontrar um lugar onde ela pudesse ter um laboratório e ele pudesse montar uma sala de trabalho.

— Você quer encerrar a noite ou acha que está chegando a algum tipo de avanço?

— Avanço? Estou mais do que pronto para um intervalo.

Ela reduziu o calor da poção e a tampou. Precisaria ferver durante cerca de 12 horas antes que pudesse ser engarrafada. Pegou uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças e eles se acomodaram juntos no sofá.

— Você vai vê-lo?

Draco tomou um longo gole enquanto decifrava sua mudança abrupta de assunto. Ele…? Oh. Ele.

— Eu não sei. Parece-me mais promissor do que a posição de minha mãe, mas... bem, qualquer coisa seria mais promissora, neste caso. Seria difícil encontrar uma reação pior que a dela.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

— De jeito nenhum. Não tenho dúvidas de que ele poderia ter reagido muito pior. Mas quando eu estava saindo, ele lia um dos livros trouxas que eu levei para ele. Não que tivesse mais alguma coisa para fazer, mas ainda assim... — Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. — Eu daria tudo para ver o meu pai novamente. Você deveria visitá-lo. Pelo menos uma vez.

Todo o seu peito estava apertado com o pensamento.

— Estou tão bravo com ele. E com ela.

Até onde ele os culpava? Por forçá-lo a viver com terroristas? Por lhe incutir sentimentos preconceituosos? Por educarem o filho de forma extremamente mimada? Ele não tinha certeza de quão longe suas frustrações chegavam... mas eles deveriam tê-lo criado de maneira diferente. Deveria ter feito melhor por ele. _Eles_ eram os adultos.

— Draco... odiar alguém é como tomar veneno e esperar que a outra pessoa morra. Não te fará nenhum bem. Há tantas pessoas por aí que eu poderia odiar. O homem que matou Rony. Os aurores que não o impediram a tempo. Voldemort por criar um movimento que incitou o ódio e o preconceito. A mãe de Voldemort por deixá-lo nascer. Onde isso terminaria?

— Não terminaria. São espirais — Ele levantou a mão, passando os dedos pelos cabelos dela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.


	56. Steven

_Obrigada a você que lê essa história e um obrigada gigantesco a você que deixou comentários nos capítulos 54 e 55. Vocês aquecem meu coração._

* * *

**Capítulo 56: Steven**

* * *

Havia muitas opções disponíveis. Apartamentos trouxas em qualquer lugar do país era uma delas. Afinal, qualquer lugar seria mais barato do que morar em Londres. Eles tinham uma pilha de folhetos que haviam conseguido na agência imobiliária local, com fotos e informações sobre os apartamentos trouxas disponíveis. Eles também pegaram um livreto no Beco Diagonal. Eles não conseguiam se decidir se preferiam um lugar trouxa ou um lugar mágico.

— Há alguns apartamentos acima das lojas no Beco Diagonal — Não eram todos os empreendedores bruxos que queriam morar acima de sua própria loja, embora fosse o mais comum. Ela abriu o livreto em um dos apartamentos.

— Não podemos viver acima do farmacêutico — Nem mesmo a mágica poderia impedir que o cheiro das asas de morcego em conserva subisse até o andar superior.

Eles folhearam o livreto novamente.

— Suponho que poderíamos dar uma olhada em Hogsmeade novamente — Draco ofereceu.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, virando a página. Era um chalé de aparência precária, provavelmente mantido em pé por magia. Mas ela não gostava particularmente da ideia de morar em uma vila onde dezenas de estudantes de Hogwarts a visitavam às vezes. Ela ainda queria alguma distância do lugar. Folheou o livro.

— Há um chalé disponível nos arredores de Nottingham. Não há exatamente uma vila mágica por lá, mas parecem existir algumas famílias bruxas espalhadas pela área. E há algo em Brighton. Pode ser bom estar perto do mar — Ela pegou a pilha de folhetos novamente.

Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a dela.

— Eu vou fazer a ligação telefônica e você envia a coruja?

Os prós e contras de um lugar trouxa e de um lugar bruxo eram tão diferentes... eles ansiavam por encontrar o lugar certo. Um lugar trouxa lhes forneceria o isolamento da sociedade bruxa por um pouco mais de tempo e acesso fácil a comida de qualidade. Mas... eles já não estavam de volta ao mundo bruxo? Talvez não pudessem mais se esconder. E seria tranquilizador ter vizinhos que pudessem ser convidados para uma xícara de chá e que não achariam estranho corujas estivessem indo e vindo. Seria bom sentir-se normal.

* * *

A floresta não estava quieta. Sapos coaxavam. Grilos gorjeavam. Um pássaro noturno cantava. Nada grande se moveu até onde os recém-chegados podiam dizer, mas seus ouvidos não estavam acostumados a captar os sons sutis no escuro. Mesmo com a lua cheia brilhando... estava muito escuro.

Draco não puxou sua varinha — Belby os havia aconselhado a não fazê-lo —, mas sua mão a segurava. Caminhar em direção a um perigo desnecessário ia contra todos os seus instintos, mas Hermione estava ali. Não iria deixá-la entrar em perigo sozinha. Ele a olhou e ela lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. Ele tentou sorrir de volta e mudou a mochila nas costas. Mesmo enfeitiçada para reduzir o peso, era um pacote estranho. Hermione tinha uma mochila semelhante amarrada nas costas.

Belby estava na retaguarda, e seu parceiro licântropo estava à frente, farejando o ar ao se aproximarem. A sugestão de Belby era que aparatassem longe do local para ter uma noção melhor do que estava por vir. Não havia interferências mágicas que os impedissem de desaparecer imediatamente se as coisas azedassem, até onde sabiam. Ainda assim, havia uma chave de portal no bolso, caso precisassem. Não era exatamente legal fabricar chaves de portal não autorizadas, mas era uma precaução que valia a pena.

Steven fez uma pausa, fungando novamente.

— Chegamos — disse ele em voz baixa.

Os outros avançaram, agrupando-se mais. Hermione sentiu seu peito apertar um pouco.

O momento foi um pouco anticlimático. Nada parecia acontecer. Vários minutos se passaram. Draco mexeu o pé, triturando uma folha. O som pareceu dez vezes mais alto do que deveria ser. Todos, menos Steven, haviam tomado algo para tornar o cheiro menos reconhecível.

Hermione tirou a mochila das costas e pegou uma barra de chocolate do compartimento lateral, desembrulhando-a, mas não comendo. Seu coração sempre batera tão alto? Minutos se passaram, mas pareceram horas.

Finalmente, à direita, uma sombra se moveu. Era grande demais para ser qualquer coisa, mas era isso o que era: uma pessoa se movendo pela floresta. Dois outros estavam se aproximando de outra direção. Eles pararam, escondidos nas sombras das árvores, fora de vista.

Ouviram um rosnado.

— Fique onde está.

Na outra direção, alguém fungou.

— Quantos vocês são?

— Um de mim. E alguns outros — disse Steven evasivamente.

— Nós poderíamos matá-los por terem entrado em nosso território.

— Mas então vocês não conseguiriam a ajuda que trouxemos — disse Hermione.

— Não preciso de ajuda. De ninguém — disse uma das vozes no escuro.

— Seja como for, viemos oferecer algumas coisas — Agora que já começara, ela também poderia continuar. — Não demorará muito para que as noites esfriem novamente. Pensamos que alguns cobertores poderiam ser úteis.

— Não tenho nada para trocar por eles — apontou um dos lobisomens. — Pode levá-los. Agora.

A voz de Hermione pode ter saído um pouco mais alta que o normal.

— Eu não estou te pedindo nada. Nada além de me ouvir — Ela abriu o zíper lentamente, tirou os cobertores e os colocou no chão à sua frente. — Arnold Diggers me enviou. Eu tenho fornecido a ele a Poção de Acônito. Para diminuir a dor das transformações e ajudá-lo a manter os sentidos durante a lua cheia. Eu gostaria de fazer o mesmo por... bem, qualquer pessoa que queira.

— Ela quer matar o lobo em nós! — rosnou um dos lobisomens.

— Domar-nos para que ela possa nos derrubar! — sibilou outro.

Eles estavam avançando. As coisas não estavam bem. Hermione não sacou a varinha, mas segurou o punho, pronta para lançar um feitiço _Protego_ sem palavras, se necessário.

Steven rosnou de volta para os lobisomens nas árvores.

— Cale a boca e ouça.

O lobisomem de pé sozinho à direita riu.

— Você não corre sob a lua há anos. Menino da cidade — zombou.

Hermione respirou fundo.

— Apenas permita-me falar com vocês e eu deixarei os cobertores, chocolate e poções aqui e não irei incomodá-los novamente, a menos que vocês queiram que eu o faça.

Belby colocou uma mão encorajadora nas costas.

— A Poção de Acônito não mata o lobo em você. Tudo o que faz é colocá-lo para dormir.

— Você não sabe nada sobre isso, velho. Não há lobo em você.

Draco ficou tenso. Os lobisomens se aproximaram? Ele estava agradecido por estarem longe o suficiente para que ele não pudesse sentir o cheiro de carne crua nos dentes ou ver a sujeira sob as unhas. Ele forçou as imagens de Greyback a saírem de sua mente. Calma. Calma…

— O lobo em mim sabe — disse Steven. — Fui mordido aos 17 anos. A Poção de Acônito é a única coisa que mantém minha vida normal. Eu posso me levantar, ir trabalhar e voltar para casa à noite. E quando a lua chega... não preciso ser um escravo dela.

— Você é escravo de seus escritórios e regras — cuspiu um dos lobisomens.

Aquilo não estava sendo tão promissor quanto Hermione esperava, mas... poderia ser pior. Eles não tiveram que lançar feitiços ou correr por suas vidas.

— Quero lhes dar a opção de fazer algo diferente do que fazem agora. Os bruxos não o tratam bem. Eu sei. Não posso consertar isso da noite para o dia. Mas... algum de vocês tem filhos? Gostaria que eles frequentasse Hogwarts? Para aprender a usar a magia que têm? Há um lugar para eles. A diretora me prometeu. E se alguém quiser a Poção de Acônito, deve tomá-la todos os dias durante uma semana. Não estou pedindo nada, exceto uma chance. Uma chance de tentar construir uma ponte entre bruxos e... e lobisomens. Vou deixar os cobertores aqui. E a Poção de Acônito. E chocolate. E algumas outras coisas. Há algumas poções de cura. — Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de sua mochila, desembalando-a e arrumando tudo enquanto falava. Os frascos de poções de cura, garrafas de Poções de Acônito, ataduras. As pilhas de cobertores, com barras de chocolate por cima. Ela gesticulou para Draco tirar a própria mochila. Ele o fez e começou a adicionar coisas à pilha. Ela colocou um envelope no topo. — Há instruções escritas para todas as poções. E instruções sobre como entrar em contato comigo se você quiser mais ajuda. — Ela se afastou, mantendo os olhos nos lobisomens.

Draco sacou a varinha, mantendo-se perto de Hermione. Steven estava do outro lado, farejando o ar e rosnando baixinho.

Quase inaudível, Belby respirou:

— Firmemente, voltem agora...

Sem dar as costas aos lobisomens a frente deles, a bruxa e os bruxos se afastaram o mais silenciosa e cuidadosamente possível, enquanto ainda aceleravam. As juntas de Draco estavam brancas quando agarrou sua varinha. Ele viu o brilho dos dentes de Steven ao luar.

Os lobisomens caíram sobre a pilha de suprimentos que Hermione havia trazido.

— Corram. Agora — ordenou Belby, virando as costas para os licantropos.

—Não — ordenou Steven, calmamente. — Continuem caminhando. Lentamente.

Hermione forçou os olhos, procurando qualquer sinal de movimento ao redor deles. Ela não viu nada, mas seguiu o exemplo de Steven, andando devagar. Draco se aproximou dela.

Belby soltou um suspiro trêmulo, mas continuou caminhando lentamente.

Quando estavam a quase meio quilômetro de onde haviam deixado os licântropos, Steven parou, farejando novamente.

— Mostre-se.

A parada foi tão abrupta que Draco quase esbarrou em Belby. Ele olhou em volta, procurando por algum sinal de movimento.

A voz estava vacilante e suave.

— V... Você quis dizer isso? Você quer ajudar?

— Sim. Absolutamente — Hermione disse, dando um passo em direção à voz. —Receio ter deixado todos os meus suprimentos lá atrás. Mas posso conseguir mais. Você vai aparecer?

Houve uma pausa e o ar estava inquieto.

Hermione respirou baixinho.

— Abaixe sua varinha, Draco — ela deu um passo à frente. — Você vai aparecer? — repetiu. Conseguia enxergar a mulher a cinco metros dela.

Seu cabelo estava despenteado e suas roupas esfarrapadas. Era uma mulher pequena.

— Eu tenho um menino. Dylan. Ele chora quando a mudança acontece. Eu não queria que ele fosse transformado, mas alguém do bando... — Ela respirou trêmula, quase tossindo. — Ele poderia ir para a escola? — Havia um pequeno fio de esperança em sua voz.

— Sim. Haverá um lugar em Hogwarts para ele. Eu tenho a permissão da diretora.

— E... você tem uma cura?

O coração de Hermione poderia ter quebrado.

— Sem cura. Ainda não. Mas há um tratamento. A transformação não será dolorosa. Dylan será capaz de manter sua mente e não morder ninguém. Ele poderia ir para a escola. — Ela deu um passo à frente. — Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la. Qual é o seu nome?

— Meredith. Você vai ajudar Dylan? Sério? — Ela parecia desesperada. Olhava com medo por cima do ombro, como se esperasse que os outros viessem.

— Venha comigo. Vou pegar o que você precisar: roupas, remédios...

— Não. Agora não. Os outros... — Meredith parou e levantou a mão, coçando o couro cabeludo. — Eu preciso pensar.

— Podemos nos encontrar novamente? — Hermione perguntou, ansiosamente.

Embora Meredith parecesse ter alguma hesitação sobre o que os outros da matilha poderiam fazer ou pensar, ela concordou em se encontrar com eles novamente dentro de alguns dias.

A bruxa morena já estava fazendo uma lista mental de coisas a serem levadas para a próxima reunião. Talvez shampoo anti-piolhos. Cobertores. Roupas para ela. Roupas para o filho dela.

— Quantos anos tem Dylan?

— Nove. Ele não sabe ler. Eu sei ler um pouco. Tentei ensiná-lo, mas...— Ela parou. Não poderia ensinar o que mal sabia. — Você voltará?

— Eu voltarei — Hermione prometeu.

Steven cheirou o ar.

— Nós precisamos ir.

Meredith se afastou. Ela não tinha chegado muito perto deles para começar. Desapareceu nas árvores rapidamente.

— Deveríamos aparatar aqui — ofereceu Belby.

E assim fizeram.

Em um instante, estavam de volta à oficina de Belby. Com um movimento da mão, a água fervia na chaleira e um frasco de Whisky de Fogo levitou na direção dele. Belby abriu e deu um forte gole antes de oferecê-lo aos outros. Alguns aceitaram.

— Bem, isso poderia ter sido pior — disse Hermione, limpando a boca.

Draco fez o possível para reprimir um calafrio. Poderia ser pior, mas poderia ter sido muito melhor. Ele passou um braço em volta da cintura dela, sentindo o calor de seu corpo.

— Eu não sei o que você estava pensando — disse Belby brevemente, olhando para a aprendiz e pegando o frasco de volta. — Nós concordamos que Steven e eu deveríamos começar a conversa.

— Steven começou. Eu improvisei. Pensei que seria capaz de chegar até eles. Consegui convencer alguém. Isso já é algum progresso.

Belby convocou uma cadeira para si e afundou nela, parecendo exausta.

— Sim. Agora você criou uma pilha de trabalho totalmente nova para si.

Steven ficou parado, tenso.

—Tenho sua palavra de que nenhum de vocês vai contar a ninguém sobre minha condição? — Ele olhou para Draco e Hermione. Eles já haviam feito a promessa uma vez no início da noite, mas...

— Você tem minha palavra.

— E a minha.

Durante alguns minutos, apenas o som da respiração e o assobio da chaleira poderiam ser ouvidos. Por hábito, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Hermione pegou xícaras e serviu o chá, levando-as aos outros.

Belby convocou um frasco do armário e adicionou algumas gotas a cada xícara.

— Preparação especial. Um terço de calmante, um terço de poção da paz e um terço de poção do coração tranquilo.

Draco tomou um gole e sentiu o batimento cardíaco diminuir levemente. Tomou outro gole. Os lobisomens que conhecera àquela noite não eram Fenrir Greyback. Greyback estava morto. Hermione estava bem. Ele apertou o braço em volta dela. — Você acha que devemos nos preocupar com a próxima reunião?

— Supondo que Meredith não conte aos outros, deve ser simples. Mas ela pode não estar segura. Se descobrem que ela quer sair, podem considerá-la um risco — disse Belby. — Isso diminuiria seu trabalho — Ele soltou um suspiro. — Eu recomendo firmemente que todo mundo termine sua xícara cheia de chá, vá para casa e imediatamente vá para a cama. Hermione, eu gostaria de adiar o início da nossa sessão de amanhã em duas horas.

— Justo. Obrigada por toda a sua ajuda hoje à noite. — Hermione tomou um longo gole de chá.

Em pouco tempo, as xícaras estavam vazias e todo mundo havia pegado o Flu para casa.

* * *

Draco e Hermione sentaram-se para um café da manhã silencioso. Ele iria para a biblioteca em breve.

— Planos para o seu início tardio esta manhã? — ele perguntou.

— Azkaban. Quero que Arnold saiba como foram as coisas na noite passada, e talvez ver se ele tem mais alguma coisa a dizer que possa ajudar. Eu sei que é um tiro no escuro, mas talvez se perceber que eu realmente fiz o que ele me disse... possa se abrir um pouco. — Sua cabeça girou com o pensamento de tudo o que precisava fazer para ajudar Meredith. E se havia uma pessoa disposta a aceitar ajuda... talvez houvesse outras.

— E... você vai vê-lo?

Algo no fundo da voz de Draco disse a Hermione que a conversa havia mudado.

— Não sei. Normalmente não me decido até já estar lá. Quase não lhe disse nada na minha última visita. Acho que seria bom que você conversasse com ele pelo menos uma vez. Penso que isso te ajudaria.

O loiro balançou a cabeça.

— Estou com muita raiva para ter qualquer tipo de conversa racional com ele. Talvez um dia. Em breve. De qualquer forma, tenho que ir, Theresa disse que queria falar comigo esta manhã, então quero chegar um pouco mais cedo.

Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e o beijou.

— Boa sorte.

— Você também.

Draco optou por caminhar para o trabalho para limpar a cabeça. A bebida de Belby o ajudara a dormir na noite anterior, mas os eventos na floresta haviam sido intensos. Hermione havia escolhido uma linha de trabalho infernal para entrar.

O ar fresco era bem-vindo, mesmo que estivesse um pouco abafado pelos canos de escape do tráfego matinal. Morar na cidade tinha suas vantagens — como uma ótima variedade de comida. Mas ele não se importaria de ficar longe do tráfego.

A biblioteca já estava aberta quando Draco chegou — Theresa sempre começava cedo. Ele a encontrou no seu escritório e se perguntou se ela já havia encontrado um substituto para ele. Havia uma grande pilha de papéis na sua frente.

— Bom dia, Draco.

— Bom dia, Theresa. Como você está? — Ele puxou a cadeira para se sentar.

— Não se preocupe, não vai demorar muito. Preciso te pedir um favor. Katrina não poderá vir amanhã. Você poderia cobrir o turno da manhã?

— Oh. — Ele parou por um instante. O dia seguinte era sábado. Mas ele não tinha nenhum plano em particular. Supôs que poderia fazer um turno extra. — Certo.

— Obrigada. Eu tenho entrevistas agendadas para essa manhã, então espero que tenhamos sorte. Tenho que voltar a isso. Quando eles chegarem, peça para aguardarem na frente e me avise que estão aqui — Ela olhou para a pilha de papéis com um suspiro. — As coisas estão indo bem com sua mudança? Eu sei que se mudar é um pesadelo, com toda a limpeza e embalagem. Sinto muito por fazer você perder um sábado, acho que posso encontrar alguém para te cobrir na terça-feira, se precisar.

Embalagem, já? Supôs que quando tudo era feito da maneira trouxa, levaria mais tempo. Como os trouxas conseguiam mover os móveis ao se mudarem pelo país? Ele teria que perguntar a Hermione. Ocorreu-lhe que deveria lhe dar algum tipo de resposta.

— Folgar na terça-feira seria ótimo. Há muito o que fazer. Não está indo mal, estamos muito bem organizados, mas o tempo extra ajudaria.

Theresa assentiu e escreveu algumas palavras em uma nota.

— Vou arranjar alguém para te cobrir na terça à tarde então — Houve uma série de baques abafados do outro lado da parede. — Parece que alguém quer devolver livros.

Draco entendeu isso como sua dispensa, acenando com a cabeça e saindo para ir trabalhar. Ele verificou os livros e se dirigiu à recepção. Foi um pouco surreal quando a primeira candidata de Theresa entrou e perguntou por ela.

A mulher estava na casa dos trinta. Usava uma blusa grossa e uma saia lápis.

— Estou aqui para ver a Srta. Briggs — ela disse nervosamente.

Draco a considerou. Muito nervosa, não é ideal para a recepção. A primeira pessoa que você vê ao entrar em uma biblioteca na qual realmente quer passar algum tempo deveria ser acolhedora. Ele estremeceu internamente com o pensamento de Madame Pince; havia uma biblioteca em que ele nunca mais gostaria de pôr os pés. Ofereceu um sorriso.

— Só um momento, irei avisá-la que você está aqui.


	57. Sayonara

_N/T: obrigada a vocês que deixaram comentários no capítulo anterior! Agora faltam exatamente 10 capítulos para chegarmos no final da fic... e eu já estou me sentindo saudosa de postar e interagir com vocês. Enfim, aqui está o capítulo de hoje, espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Capítulo 57: Sayonara**

* * *

Seus passos ecoaram enquanto ela caminhava pelos corredores. Tão vazios. Apesar de suas tentativas de manter a expressão fechada, Hermione poderia jurar que Arnold parecia interessado no que ela tinha a dizer naquela manhã. Parte dela esperava que, se contasse seu sucesso, ele poderia fornecer informações úteis. Surgiu um brilho nos olhos dele quando ela mencionou que uma mulher pediu ajuda pelo filho? Ou ela imaginara? Arnold ficou em silêncio enquanto ela transmitia suas informações.

Havia muito o que fazer. Ela realmente precisava de algum tipo de espaço seguro para oferecer ajuda a quem quisesse. Se ela entendeu Meredith corretamente, ela não havia decidido transformar Dylan em lobisomem. Seus companheiros de matilha tomaram a decisão por ela. Não estava certo. Eles faziam o mesmo com todas as crianças da matilha?

Como alguém poderia _escolher_ fazer aquilo com uma criança?

Ela diminuiu a velocidade ao se aproximar do corredor que levava à cela de Lúcio. Não tinha nada a lhe dizer naquela manhã, a menos que ele quisesse discutir um pouco de Jane Austen. Ainda assim, poderia ser benéfico. Pontes eram construídas lentamente — exatamente como paredes.

Hermione estava a poucos passos daquele corredor quando ouviu uma fria voz feminina. Talvez aquele dia não fosse o mais adequado para discutir Austen com o Malfoy mais velho. Ela virou os calcanhares e saiu. Havia muitas coisas que precisavam ser atendidas em outros lugares em pouco tempo — incluindo seu aprendizado. Mesmo com um atraso naquele dia, havia ainda horas de trabalho pela frente, como sempre.

* * *

Draco não estava feliz com a ideia de trabalhar na biblioteca em um sábado, mas prometeu que cobriria aquele turno. Ainda assim, foi com pesar que deixou Hermione tomando café de roupão ao sair do apartamento. Além disso, não era como se ainda faltassem muitos dias para sair do emprego. Parte dele sentiria falta.

Ele optou por caminhar até a biblioteca, observando a cidade e com menos prazer sentindo seus odores. Talvez fosse bom se instalarem no campo e se afastarem das fumaças e multidões nocivas.

A biblioteca deveria ter acabado de abrir, mas Draco, ao chegar, encontrou uma multidão reunida em torno da recepção. Principalmente crianças. Usando chapéus de papel.

— Surpresa!

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou, olhando em volta.

— É apenas uma festa de despedida. Sentiremos sua falta — Theresa lhe disse, tirando outro chapéu de papel de trás da mesa e colocando-o em sua cabeça. — As crianças queriam fazer alguma coisa. Há biscoitos e suco na Hora da História. Agora que a escola voltou a funcionar, o único dia em que eles poderiam estar aqui para vê-lo seria em um sábado. Vá até lá com eles.

Draco estava atordoado. Fez uma pausa antes que conseguisse encontrar as palavras.

— Não tenho certeza se existe algum lugar onde as pessoas lamentaram me ver partir. Obrigado.

Theresa lançou um sorriso para ele.

— Vá em frente, acompanhe-os. Katrina deve chegar a qualquer momento e eu irei cobrir a mesa até que ela chegue.

Os pequenos agarraram as mãos de Draco e marcharam em direção à área da Hora da História. Ele encontrou por lá pequenos copos de papel, caixas de suco e bandejas de biscoitos com cobertura. Alguns pais estavam por perto.

— Draco, leia uma história para nós! — pediu uma das meninas.

— Essa é a festa de Draco — repreendeu uma das mães. — Você não acha que ele quer sentar e apreciar seus biscoitos e suco?

O bruxo loiro olhou para a garotinha, que parecia decepcionada ao saber que a festa não incluiria a Hora da História, tentando manter firme o lábio superior. Droga.

— Rachel, por que você não escolhe sua história favorita e eu leio depois que comer alguns biscoitos? — ele ofereceu.

Seu rosto se iluminou e ela saiu correndo.

Alguém puxou a manga de Draco e ofereceu a ele um biscoito com cobertura e granulado. Apesar das suspeitas de que aquela mão talvez não estivesse totalmente limpa, Draco pegou o biscoito dos dedinhos gordinhos e colocou-o na boca, sorrindo para o menino.

Ele encontrou seu lugar habitual no círculo de leitura e sentou-se, bem a tempo de Rachel aparecer com seu livro favorito. Na verdade, estava longe de ser o único livro que ele leria aquela manhã. Vendo Rachel correndo em busca de seu favorito, vários outros foram atrás de seus próprios e todos se aglomeraram em torno de Draco. Ao descobrir que não queria decepcioná-los, Draco tomou um longo gole de suco de frutas e começou a ler... fazendo as vozes engraçadas e tudo.

Algumas crianças haviam feito desenhos mal feitos que Draco, no entanto, teve o bom senso de elogiar. Ele realmente ficou emocionado. A parte mais difícil foi quando a festa parecia estar acabando e um menino sem os dois dentes da frente puxou a perna da calça de Draco e perguntou se ele _realmente_ realmente tinha que ir — ninguém fazia vozes de monstros tão bem quanto ele.

Draco bagunçou seu cabelo.

— Sim. Há uma princesa me esperando no meu castelo. Mas não se preocupe. Theresa encontrará alguém que possa fazer as vozes dos monstros ainda melhor que eu — Foi com um certo arrependimento que ele deixou a biblioteca e voltou para casa. Não era como se fosse seu último dia ou algo assim. Ele voltaria durante mais uma semana. Mas aquilo o fez perceber que estava deixando uma marca. Eles sentiriam sua falta.

* * *

Draco e Hermione visitaram vários apartamentos pela manhã que eram apenas bons o suficiente. Eles ficavam distantes de Londres e, portanto, tinham preços razoáveis. Foi uma espécie de malabarismo aparatar na área correta e depois caminhar até o escritório da corretora de imóveis — Eles estavam procurando em várias regiões diferentes.

Alguns dos apartamentos eram um pouco pequenos. Outros poderiam fazer bom uso de uma atualização. Draco estava um pouco desapontado por não encontrarem sequer um que tivesse uma banheira de tamanho adequado. Três dos seis que eles olharam estavam a uma curta caminhada do supermercado. Dois deles também tinham várias opções de comida nas proximidades, mas um tinha apenas um quarto — não havia espaço para uma sala de trabalho.

— As janelas são um pouco pequenas — observou ele.

— Elas são do tamanho suficiente para permitir a entrada de uma boa brisa — a corretora lhe disse.

O olhar que Draco e Hermione compartilharam dizia que não havia como nenhuma coruja passar por aquelas janelas.

— Vamos continuar procurando — Hermione disse em voz baixa. Eles encontrariam algo certo. Não seria aquele.

— Está tudo tão perto, mesmo que uma coruja possa atravessar a janela, as pessoas do prédio ao lado poderiam vê-la facilmente — ele murmurou. Iriam olhar casas bruxas aquela tarde. Pelo menos eles não precisariam se preocupar em se esconder.

— Sim, é uma das razões pelas quais eu não me incomodei em ter uma coruja quando estava na escola. Achei que não seria tão ruim ter Edwiges indo e vindo com cartas ocasionais de Harry — Rony quase nunca escrevia nada — mas se eu tivesse a minha própria coruja e ela precisasse sair regularmente... isso poderia atrair atenção.

— E nós temos duas corujas.

Eles haviam deixado a corretora caminhar um pouco à frente enquanto voltavam para o escritório dela e Hermione levou um momento para perceber algo.

— Oh, você não precisa nos levar de volta. Iremos almoçar. Obrigada pelo seu tempo.

A mulher de blazer sorriu encantadoramente.

— Houve algo que chamou sua atenção hoje?

— Ainda estamos pensando nisso — Ela apertou a mão da mulher e não havia muito mais a ser dito. Eles se encontrariam com a bruxa corretora naquela tarde, esperando por melhores descobertas. Parecia cada vez mais improvável que eles realmente quisessem morar em um bairro trouxa. Não que uma localidade bruxa não tivesse seus desafios, mas...

— Almoço? — ela ofereceu.

Eles encontraram um lugar próximo e comeram sanduíches, matando o tempo até a hora marcada com a bruxa corretora de imóveis. Hermione pegou suas anotações para todos os apartamentos diferentes que eles olharam naquela manhã e riscou a maioria deles, colocando um ponto de interrogação ao lado do único que ainda poderiam considerar. Ela adicionou várias anotações em sua caligrafia arrumada.

— Qual o sentido de fazer anotações sobre os que não queremos?

— No caso de mudarmos de ideia. Ou ficarmos desesperados. Pelo menos saberemos qual é o melhor dos piores — Ela acrescentou mais algumas linhas e pousou a caneta.

Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e pegou a dela.

— Nós vamos encontrar um lugar. Vamos continuar procurando.

— Você tem certeza de que vai ficar bem em uma localidade mágica? — ela perguntou em voz baixa.

— Eu vou conseguir. Frequento o Beco Diagonal desde a audiência, afinal. Contanto que não tenhamos que morar ao lado de minha mãe, ficarei bem — disse ele, tentando aliviar o clima.

— Eu sei que ainda não vimos nenhum dos lugares mágicos, mas... estou mais inclinada a eles — Suspirou. — Quero morar em algum lugar onde não tenha medo de convidar os vizinhos para tomar um chá, porque pode haver um caldeirão fervendo. Não quero me preocupar com alguém vendo corujas saindo de casa — Ela fez uma pausa e encontrou os olhos dele. — Seria a primeira vez que eu moraria em algum lugar assim... além de Hogwarts. Seria bom me sentir realmente pertencente.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

— Faz muito tempo desde que me senti pertencente a algum lugar. Exceto quando estou com você — Ele enroscou os dedos nos dela. Mesmo com Hermione, ele às vezes se perguntava se tudo aquilo desapareceria como uma bolha de sabão. Não tanto quando estavam sozinhos, mas quando estavam reunidos com todos os ex-grifinórios.

— Oh, eu não sei. Você parecia muito feliz com sua festa surpresa ontem — ela brincou.

— Você sabia que eles fariam aquilo? — ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Hermione deu de ombros.

— Eu suspeitava que estivessem tramando algo, já que você quase nunca trabalha aos sábados, mas eu realmente não sabia. Tem certeza de que quer sair de lá?

Ele assentiu, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela.

— Tenho certeza. É a jogada certa. Estou pronto para seguir em frente para o que quer que venha a seguir para nós.

Eles permaneceram no restaurante até chegar a hora de sair e encontrar a corretora. O escritório estava coberto por fotos emolduradas de casas - torres de pedra, chalés de colmo, casas térreas em meio a grama, mansões e até uma casa que parecia um sapato gigante. As fotos ocupavam várias prateleiras ao longo da parede e algumas estavam dispostas sobre a mesa. A bruxa estava na casa dos trinta e exibiu um daqueles sorrisos brilhantes demais quando cumprimentou Hermione e Draco.

— Eu sou Maise Meriweather. Bem, prazer em ver vocês dois. Entendo que estão procurando uma primeira casa? Temos a melhor seleção que poderiam estar procurando, muita variedade — casas de um quarto, casas com quartos suficientes para toda uma equipe de quadribol. Eu escolhi alguns favoritos aqui com base no questionário que vocês preencheram. Diz aqui que precisam pelo menos de dois quartos, sendo que um funcionaria como uma sala de trabalho ou laboratório de poções. Qual a importância de um jardim?

— Atualmente não estou fazendo jardinagem, mas acho que seria um bônus. Cultivar meus próprios ingredientes provavelmente seria útil.

A bruxa assentiu bruscamente e foi reunir mais algumas fotos da sala.

— E vizinhos? Muitos vizinhos? Apenas alguns? Trouxas ou bruxos?

— Bruxos, de preferência — disse Draco. — Não muitos, não quero me sentir embalado como sardinha em lata.

— Certo — A bruxa sacudiu sua varinha e algumas fotos na mesa voltaram para as prateleiras e outras flutuaram para ocupar seu lugar. Ela continuou a questioná-los até que restasse apenas quatro fotos sobre a mesa.

— Essas serão suas melhores apostas. Vamos começar com essa — disse ela pegando a foto da uma torre de pedra.

Antes que Hermione pudesse abrir a boca, ela e Draco foram sugados para fora da sala. Olhou em volta. A uma curta distância na frente deles havia uma torre de pedra, não muito larga, mas com dez metros de altura. Depois de alguns segundos, Maisie apareceu ao lado deles. Hermione olhou para ela.

— Um pequeno aviso teria sido bom — Não parecia aparatação.

— Desculpe por isso. Não achei que vocês se importariam.

— Onde estamos?

— Essa é a primeira das quatro casas. Entramos na fotografia. Vocês podem dar uma olhada completa em cada uma das quatro residências mais promissoras e, se gostarem de alguma, iremos visita-la pessoalmente e vocês poderão ver a casa propriamente dita. Vamos lá.

Hermione lançou um olhar incrédulo para Draco. Parecia absurdo que Maisie não tivesse visto nada de problemático em transportá-los para outro lugar sem dizer uma palavra.

— Vamos ver o que temos aqui.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione e Draco seguiram Maisie através da grama até a torre. Não havia trilha ou caminho que os levasse, eles chegaram lá abruptamente. Uma grande porta de madeira estava fixada na estrutura de pedra, mas não parecia haver janelas nas paredes.

— Não há jardim adequado aqui embaixo agora, mas há muito espaço aqui, então vocês poderiam criar algo. Vamos lá — Ela encostou o dedo na porta e ela se abriu. — Entendam que esse imóvel é apenas para exibição.

Todo o interior da torre parecia ser uma sala redonda — maior do que eles esperavam vendo-a do lado de fora — cercada por uma escada em caracol. Embora não houvesse janelas visíveis pelo lado de fora, parecia haver duas janelas encantadas. Havia uma lareira no final da sala, em frente à porta em que entraram.

— A cozinha está aqui embaixo, com muito espaço para comer e sentar — Ela liderou o caminho pelas escadas. — Primeiro quarto aqui.

Mais uma vez, parecia haver janelas encantadas na sala que não eram visíveis do lado de fora. O quarto em si era de pedra, com uma grande cama no meio. Um guarda-roupa estava em um canto. Não havia muito mais a ser visto.

Ela os fez subir as escadas novamente. No próximo nível havia outro quarto — que poderia se tornar a sala de trabalho procurada por Hermione e Draco. Era idêntico ao último. Maisie não ficou muito tempo naquele andar.

— Eu acho que vocês realmente ficarão empolgados com o que vem a seguir. — Abrindo uma porta no fim da escada, Maisie os levou para fora.

Estavam no telhado plano da torre, que felizmente tinha um parapeito nas bordas, para que ninguém caísse.

— Esse espaço não é perfeito? Vocês podem cultivar um jardim aqui. Ou usá-lo como espaço para festas. Ou simplesmente sentar aqui com uma boa xícara de chá e olhar para longe.

— Er, Maisie, não pude deixar de notar. Esta casa parece não ter banheiro — apontou Hermione.

— Os proprietários são tradicionalistas. Eles usam penicos e desaparecem com... o conteúdo. Há uma banheira de cobre de bom tamanho que eles enchem magicamente e usam para banhos. Realmente, o conceito moderno de banheiro é superestimado.

Draco olhou a bruxa com firmeza.

— O banheiro moderno é completamente necessário — Sequer a Mansão Malfoy era tão _tradicional_ assim.

— Oh. Bem, vocês deveriam ter dito. Vamos voltar, se têm certeza — Em um piscar de olhos, eles foram expulsos da foto e voltaram para o escritório.

Draco e Hermione mal tiveram um momento para recuperar o fôlego antes de serem sugados de volta para outra foto. Ao pousarem com menos elegância em um caminho de cascalho, Draco murmurou sombriamente. Hermione concordou com o sentimento. Apenas um pequeno aviso da próxima vez seria bom...

Estavam de frente para um pequeno chalé com um telhado de colmo que sobressaía pelos lados quase igual a um cogumelo.

— Aqui existem mais ou menos meia dúzia de vizinhos em cerca de alguns quilômetros a pé. A casa faz divisa com uma floresta, que não está incluída na propriedade. Isenção de responsabilidade padrão de que várias espécies selvagens naturalmente vivem em uma floresta. Você sempre coloca uma barreira em torno do perímetro da propriedade para evitar influências hostis. Por aqui.

Os jovens bruxos a seguiram. Roseiras cercavam a casa. Parecia uma pintura de Thomas Kincade ganhando vida. A sala da frente era claramente a cozinha. A lareira era um pouco pequena — eles provavelmente teriam que aumentá-la se quisessem usá-la confortavelmente para o Flu. A cozinha dava para o que provavelmente seria a sala de estar. Uma parede dividia a casa ao meio na horizontal e haviam duas portas.

Maisie abriu a primeira porta.

— Banheiro moderno, como solicitado — disse ela alegremente.

"Moderno" seria um pouco exagerado. Havia muito pouco de moderno naquilo. Mas parecia haver um vaso sanitário e uma pia. Ao mover uma cortina vermelha, viram que no canto da sala tinha um chuveiro. Parecia ser um banheiro funcional, mas não muito mais que isso. Certamente não haveria banhos de banheira à noite depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

Não sentindo a falta de entusiasmo de seus clientes, Maisie os conduziu para a última porta. Havia uma única janela na sala, dando para a floresta atrás da casa. Era evidente que era para ser o quarto. Nesse caso, onde estava a sala de trabalho que procuravam? Eles precisavam ter pelo menos um quarto a mais, ou poderiam ficar onde estavam.

— Bem, o que você acha? Encantadora, não é?

— Não parece haver um espaço de trabalho — Hermione apontou, tentando não parecer muito irritada. Qual tinha sido o objetivo de todas aquelas perguntas se essa bruxa simplesmente não os ouviu?

— Ah, acho que a sala de estar será uma sala de trabalho adorável. Bom acesso à lareira da cozinha. Armários convenientes e tudo isso — Ela se virou esperançosa para Draco e descobriu que o jovem bruxo já estava balançando a cabeça. Pela primeira vez, a bruxa mais velha começou a parecer irritada — Vocês me deram um orçamento bastante específico. Muito bem. Vamos para o próximo.

Em rápida sucessão, eles se viram voltando para fora da foto, momentaneamente no escritório, e então em pé na frente de uma encosta baixa, com uma porta redonda e uma maçaneta exatamente no meio.

— Agora, esse tipo de morada é fresca no verão e quente no inverno. Tem apenas uma janela de um lado, mas bem grande. A desvantagem é que há apenas um pouco de jardim aqui na frente. Vamos entrar — ela disse rapidamente.

Estar dentro da casa era quase como estar em um túnel, embora houvesse velas acesas e o chão e as paredes parecessem sólidos, mesmo que um pouco próximos. Um corredor estreito parecia percorrer toda a extensão da casa, com portas dos dois lados.

— Este lugar é bastante antigo, mas está bem conservado.

O teto era baixo, apenas alguns centímetros acima da cabeça de Draco.

Maisie começou a abrir as portas à medida que avançavam.

— Cozinha aqui e há a despensa do outro lado.

— Cozinha aconchegante — comentou Hermione.

Havia um grande fogão de ferro que parecia queimar lenha. Uma pequena mesa da cozinha estava em um canto — caberia quatro pessoas apertadas. Parecia cobrir todos os itens essenciais, sem muito espaço para armazenamento. Mas a despensa do outro lado continha prateleiras do chão ao teto — muito espaço para utensílios de cozinha e armazenamento de alimentos.

— Sem lareira? — Draco perguntou.

— Há uma logo a frente.

A casa era provavelmente a melhor das três que eles viram até aquele momento. Fiel à palavra de Maisie, havia uma lareira na sala, no final do corredor. Havia dois quartos e várias grandes salas de armazenamento — se abrissem a parede entre duas delas, obteriam uma sala de trabalho adequada.

Havia um banheiro decente — sem chuveiro, mas havia uma banheira, embora pudesse ser um pouco maior.

Em suma... poderia servir. Não era o ideal — todos os cômodos do lado direito da casa (como as salas de armazenamento) eram salas menores, sem janelas. O lado esquerdo era suficientemente bom. O maior problema era que o teto parecia ser baixo por toda a casa. Draco e Hermione trocaram um olhar.

— Essa certamente vale a pena ser considerada. Vamos mantê-la em mente — disse Draco, sinalizando que estavam prontos para seguir em frente. Aquele lugar serviria se fosse necessário, mas parecia um pouco... claustrofóbico.

Maisie olhou para os dois, vendo que eles não tinham sido comprados.

— Eu tenho mais um. É um pouco mais do que pretendem gastar, mas acho que será o que estão procurando.

Draco se viu falando:

— Se é o que acredita que iremos gostar, por que você não nos mostrou primeiro?

— Eu estava tentando permanecer dentro do orçamento que vocês especificaram. Se tiverem um pouco mais de dinheiro para arriscar... acho que este próximo lugar irá preencher seus requisitos. Está vazio há um tempo, então poderemos negociar o preço. Vamos voltar para o escritório para comer alguns biscoitos e então estaremos a caminho.

Entre uma respiração e a seguinte, Hermione e Draco foram levados de volta ao escritório de Maisie. Ela apareceu ao lado deles e convocou uma bandeja de biscoitos.

— Há biscoitos de gengibre — ofereceu.

Hermione fez o possível para não revirar os olhos. Uma torre que teria orgulhado a história de Rapunzel, um chalé que pertencia à Bela e a Fera e agora biscoitos de gengibre. Ah, bem. Pelo menos não havia casa de gengibre e crianças sendo assadas no forno... pelo menos ela esperava que o último lugar não fosse uma casa de gengibre. Ela pegou um biscoito para ser educada.

O bruxo loiro recusou o biscoito oferecido, mas caminhou até as prateleiras.

— Alguém realmente espera que você seja capaz de vender uma casa que se parece com um sapato? — ele zombou.

— Ah, essa já foi vendido há algumas semanas. Tem um número surpreendente de quartos. Uma bruxa adorável o comprou. Ela adotou vários órfãos depois da guerra e precisava de mais espaço.

Draco não pôde deixar de pensar que o lugar era horrível. Parecia muito com uma bota de couro gigante com um teto em cima.

— Vamos sair então? — perguntou Maisie.

Hermione bufou. Foram necessárias várias tentativas até que a mulher se incomodasse em perguntar-lhes se estava tudo bem em levá-los.

— Vamos lá.

Em pouco tempo, eles chegaram no novo local. Draco e Hermione tropeçaram na grama. Maisie alisou as vestes e gesticulou à frente deles.

— Aqui está.

— É do tamanho de um selo postal — murmurou Draco.

Hermione não sabia se deveria ficar impressionada com o fato de Draco saber o que era um selo postal ou ficar desapontada com o tamanho da casa. Era bastante bonita, com paredes de pedra lisa e uma varanda de madeira. Estava limpa, era bem-acabada e de linhas retas, com um telhado inclinado. Na entrada, havia vestígios de um jardim que se tornara um pouco selvagem. Havia duas macieiras pesadas com frutas que ainda não estavam maduras.

O maior problema era que não parecia ser maior do que um quarto individual.

Duvidosamente, Draco e Hermione seguiram Maisie para o interior da casa.

Havia uma grande lareira que parecia grande o suficiente para ser usada pelo Flu e um grande fogão de ferro. Havia uma pia de bom tamanho com torneiras de latão. Uma escada ao longo de uma parede parecia levar a um sótão. Havia janelas de bom tamanho em cada parede.

Uma única porta estava posicionada na parede em frente da que eles entraram, mas as janelas mostravam que não havia espaço — essa porta deveria dar para o quintal. As paredes eram de madeira clara, um pouco empoeiradas, mas em boas condições.

— Bem, o que vocês acharam? — perguntou Maisie.

— O que podemos ver é bom, mas...

— Onde está o resto? — Draco perguntou sem rodeios.

A bruxa mais velha deu uma risada estridente.

— Alguém poderia pensar que vocês dois não frequentaram Hogwarts. Vocês realmente pensaram que eu os levaria a uma cabana de um quarto?

— Bem, você nos levou a uma torre sem janelas e sem banheiros — Hermione não pôde deixar de interpor.

— O bruxo que construiu esta casa adorava jardinar. Ele não queria desperdiçar terreno em quartos extras, por isso tinha uma porta muito especial instalada. Sua esposa era brilhante — outros tentaram, sem sucesso, replicar o feitiço dessa porta — Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta e falou claramente antes de abrir a porta: — Quarto principal.

A porta se abriu em um quarto com paredes de madeira, janelas em uma parede e uma porta em um canto.

— O banheiro privativo, caso estejam se perguntando — disse Maisie presunçosamente. Draco e Hermione vagaram pela sala. Parecia sólido. Muito espaço para uma cama de bom tamanho e um guarda-roupas. Uma espiada no banheiro mostrou um vaso sanitário, uma pia e um chuveiro no canto.

Ela os levou de volta para a cozinha.

— Essa porta pode levá-los a oito quartos diferentes. Você só precisa perguntar. Acredito que uma vez que esteja morando aqui, pensando no quarto que procura, deve funcionar sem precisar falar em voz alta, mas como eu sou uma convidada, a porta pode estar inclinada a oferecer um pouco de resistência. Vamos verificar os outros?

Havia outros dois quartos, um jardim de inverno e uma sala que tinha prateleiras de parede a parede — possivelmente usada como biblioteca ou sala de estudo em algum momento. Havia um banheiro maior — a banheira parecia um pouco enferrujada, mas o fato de haver uma banheira tornaria muito mais fácil substituí-la por uma que eles realmente poderiam usar. Alguns quartos não possuíam nenhum recurso de identificação importante, mas pareciam ter sido adicionados como peças de reposição. Parecia ser tudo o que procuravam.

— Eu diria que a única desvantagem é que as portas o levam de volta à cozinha, então você precisa passar por aqui se quiser ir do quarto principal para a biblioteca — disse Maisie.

— Não é muito difícil — disse Hermione. — Por que o lugar está vazio?

— A esposa do bruxo que a construiu faleceu e ele não queria mais morar aqui. Muito triste. Ele está morando com um de seus filhos. Vamos dar uma olhada no sótão, certo?

O sótão não tinha nada de especial — espaço para armazenamento extra, ocupando cerca da metade da largura da sala. Havia maços de ervas secas penduradas no teto.

— Bem?

— Este é o melhor lugar que você nos mostrou — disse Hermione.

Outro sorriso presunçoso apareceu no rosto de Maisie.

— Então vamos voltar para o meu escritório e eu organizarei uma visualização pessoal para a próxima semana, de modo que possamos ter certeza de que tudo ainda está como me lembro.

Draco sorriu.

— Que tal na terça-feira?

— Perfeito — Maisie puxou-os de volta ao seu escritório. — Reunirei a papelada para terça-feira e me certificarei de que está tudo certo com o proprietário para uma visita.

Não havia dúvidas. A última casa que eles viram era definitivamente a melhor. Seu exterior não carregava o mesmo apelo da mansão — não era ampla e impressionante. Mas seria um novo começo para os dois. E isso era algo que Draco desejava fortemente.


	58. Irmã

_N/T: obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo 57! Carol, em relação ao seu questionamento sobre o nome do capítulo, eu acredito que é porque "sayonara" significa adeus, fazendo uma referência à despedida de Draco na biblioteca. E acho que a autora colocou "sayonara" ao invés de "goodbye" porque os títulos de todos os seus capítulos começam com "s". Mas isso é apenas o meu achismo ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 58: Irmã**

* * *

O café da manhã da segunda-feira os distraiu um pouco. Duas cartas chegaram por coruja, mas Draco mostrou pouco interesse por ambas. Uma delas tinha o selo de Hogwarts — McGonagall atrás de seu prêmio, sem dúvidas. A outra estava endereçado aos dois, em uma letra vagamente familiar. Hermione abriu enquanto tomavam chá.

— Andrômeda está nos convidando para jantar amanhã. Bem, ela não foi tão convidativa ao solicitar sutilmente nossa presença. Não acho que seja realmente opcional.

Draco fez um barulho descomprometido, ainda refletindo sobre a questão em sua cabeça.

Ela convocou uma caneta e um pergaminho e anotou uma resposta enquanto tomava um gole do chá.

— Vou escrever de volta informando-a que estaremos lá. Tenho que parar no Beco Diagonal depois da minha aula de hoje. Precisa de alguma coisa? — Ela ainda estava reunindo listas e suprimentos de tudo o que queria levar ao seu próximo encontro com Meredith na quarta-feira.

— Eu acho que você e eu poderíamos aprimorar o feitiço da porta.

Hermione piscou.

— Fazer com que ela nos leve a qualquer cômodo saindo _de_ qualquer cômodo?

Ele assentiu.

— Eu também. Iremos amanhã e poderemos fazer algumas análises.

Um fantasma de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Draco. Ele adorava que ela pudesse seguir sua linha de pensamentos.

—E depois jantar com minha tia?

—Sim, ela não disse o que quer, além de solicitar nossa presença em cima da hora... — Ele assentiu. — Pode ser que queira companhia. Harry passou bastante tempo lá durante este ano e agora está voltando a Hogwarts. Imagino que ela esteja se sentindo solitária tendo apenas Teddy com quem conversar.

Draco bufou levemente. Ele poderia dizer sem sequer olhar para o seu rosto que ela também não acreditava muito no que dissera.

— Ela é da família. Estaremos lá. — Andrômeda e Teddy eram a única família de sangue que ele reconhecia atualmente.

— Eu já enviei nossa resposta — Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e o beijou antes de ir para a casa de Belby.

Deixando a carta de Hogwarts em cima da mesa, Draco saiu para o trabalho.

* * *

Hermione estava olhando para a porta, varinha na mão, mordendo o lábio em concentração. Draco se sentou no chão, com os olhos fechados e uma orelha pressionada contra a madeira. Sua varinha descansava levemente na mão, movendo-se um pouco. Ele mal notou a poeira em suas vestes, embora ficaria irritado com isso mais tarde.

— Acho que sei como eles juntaram as coisas. Acho que podemos aperfeiçoá-la.

— Realinhar as matrizes para que sejam perpendiculares ao invés de paralelas?

— Exatamente — Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la e a puxou para um beijo.

Maisie olhou para os dois com uma expressão divertida.

— Satisfeitos com a casa?

—Você está brincando, certo? Eu tenho muitas coisas ainda a verificar.

Hermione puxou um rolo de pergaminho bem enrolado. Ela tinha sido minuciosa verificando danos na madeira, danos causados pela água... não pretendia deixar nada passar. Ela queria saber exatamente onde estavam se metendo antes de assinarem qualquer papelada.

— Vocês têm o tempo que quiserem para inspecionar o interior e o exterior da casa, mas eu os aconselho a fazer a inspeção do lado de fora enquanto ainda tem alguma luz do dia, que está desaparecendo rapidamente nesta época do ano. Vamos dar uma olhada na vizinhança — sugeriu Maisie. — Vocês sabem o que dizem: se você tem a pior casa, na melhor rua, sempre pode melhorar. Mas se você tem a melhor casa na pior rua... bem, você não pode fazer nada com seus vizinhos. Eu acho que vocês gostarão desse lugar.

Parecia uma sugestão razoável, então o jovem casal deixou ser levado pela porta da frente. A avaliação de Draco não atendeu às expectativas de Maisie.

— Aquilo é horrível — Ele apontava para uma casa a sudeste de onde estavam, embora o termo "casa" não fosse muito adequado. Era uma bota gigante. Se não estava enganado, era a mesma bota que vira em uma foto no escritório de Maisie. Ela mencionara a venda recentemente e ele se perguntou vagamente se o novo proprietário já havia se mudado.

— O que é tudo aquilo?

— Aqueles são seus vizinhos. Não é Hogsmeade, mas nada é Hogsmeade, certo? Há cerca de meia dúzia de famílias nesta clareira. O prédio no final funciona como um mercado. À 8 km, existem outros quatro ou cinco lares mágicos espalhados pelo campo.

Examinando a área, confirmaram que estavam de fato em uma grande clareira, talvez com 800 metros de diâmetro. Nenhuma das casas estava situada muito perto de outra. Todas recuavam para as árvores. Havia alguma evidência de trilhas a pé que levavam ao prédio no final. Evidentemente, vários vizinhos achavam as compras locais convenientes.

— Qual a distância da cidade trouxa mais próxima?

— Há uma estrada asfaltada a menos de 1,6 km daqui. São 30 minutos de carro até uma cidade trouxa de tamanho decente, com cinema, livraria, conserto de bicicletas — Maisie deu um grande sorriso. — E então?

Houve um silêncio enquanto Draco e Hermione se entreolharam.

— Ainda temos muito o que discutir. E eu não terminei de executar meus testes — Hermione insistiu.

— Mas vamos pensar nisso — completou Draco. Seis vizinhos não eram exatamente uma multidão enfurecida ou um exército... Mas poderia parecer um caso não gostassem dele.

* * *

Draco e Hermione chegaram à casa de Andrômeda carregando uma porção de tortinhas. Hermione limpou a fuligem de suas vestes. Ela odiava o Flu.

— Tia Drômeda? Estamos aqui.

— Um momento.

Draco olhou ao redor da sala. Não havia estado ali muitas vezes, mas já percebera que Andrômeda tendia a ser organizada e ordenada. Os brinquedos e objetos de Teddy estavam em um canto, as superfícies de madeira eram lustrosas, como se tivessem sido polidas recentemente.

Andrômeda entrou na sala com um farfalhar de suas vestes.

— Estou feliz que vocês conseguiram vir — Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco. — Oh, tortinhas, que adorável, iremos comê-las como sobremesa. O jantar está quase pronto.

— Onde está Teddy?

— Na outra sala com a nossa convidada.

Draco sentiu um formigamento na boca do estômago. Ele fez contato visual com sua tia. O conjunto de seus traços lhe disse que ela não iria falar mais nada. Ele compartilhou um olhar com Hermione e ela lhe deu um leve encolher de ombros.

Eles seguiram Andrômeda pelo corredor até a cozinha. Mesmo sabendo que deveriam estar preparados para o inesperado, Draco ainda estava despreparado para a visão que o recebia.

Teddy estava sentado em sua cadeira alta, chutando os pés e balançando a cabeça. Na cadeira seguinte, Narcisa Malfoy estava tentando convencê-lo a comer algo mole em uma colher. Ela parecia ter parte de uma tentativa anterior em seu ombro, o que apenas irritou Draco ainda mais. Ele não estava acostumado a vê-la parecendo tão... doméstica. Ela fizera isso com ele, quase vinte anos antes? Ele seria jovem demais para se lembrar. Teddy finalmente cedeu, comendo uma colher com uma quantidade mínima de protesto.

— Cissy, nossas companhias chegaram.

— Teddy acabou de terminar a última ervilha.

— Parece uma batalha. Eu te disse que ele prefere cenouras. Muito mais doce.

— As ervilhas são boas para ele. As cenouras têm muito açúcar. Draco comia ervilhas o tempo todo na idade de Teddy — Narcisa disse, sem reconhecer a presença de seu filho na sala. Ela pousou a colher e passou um momento limpando o rosto do sobrinho-neto com um pano macio.

Andrômeda levantou Teddy da cadeira alta.

— Eu vou colocá-lo para dormir e volto em um momento, então todos poderemos comer. Draco, coloque as tortas no balcão.

Ela apoiou Teddy no quadril e saiu da sala. Hermione não conseguiu reprimir completamente um riso. Levaria mais do que "um momento" para que Teddy dormisse, mesmo com magia para ajudar. Ela se perguntou se aquilo era ideia de Narcisa ou de Andrômeda. Sentiu Draco segurar sua mão.

— Andrômeda tem um pato assado que deve estar pronto em breve e então poderemos comer.

Ele apertou a mão de Hermione e depois soltou-a, atravessando a sala para colocar as tortas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, mãe? — Ele não a olhou. Já era difícil dizer as palavras sem fazer contato visual.

— Estou ajudando com Teddy por alguns dias. A Mansão é muito grande e fria no momento. Ordenei aos elfos que reabram a casa de veraneio. Levará alguns dias para que tudo esteja pronto e limpo depois de ficar fechada por tanto tempo, mas acho que valerá a pena o esforço.

—Você está abrindo a casa de verão em setembro?

— Bem, sim. Agora _é_ setembro — disse ela, como se ele tivesse esquecido como acompanhar os dias.

— Não minta, mãe.

— Perdão?

A voz de Hermione saiu baixa e feroz.

— Você é assombrada por todas as atrocidades que ocorreram naquela casa tanto quanto Draco. Aceite isso.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando bloquear a memória de seus próprios gritos. A visão de outra irmã Black gravando letras em sua pele. Ela respirou fundo. Não perderia a calma. Não perderia o controle. Precisava estar ali por Draco.

O silêncio se estendeu.

Narcisa afastou a cadeira, seus movimentos precisos. Ela foi até a pia e tirou as ervilhas da frente de suas vestes com um pano úmido, tomando cuidado para que a mancha não se espalhasse. Quando falou novamente, sua voz estava baixa e cortante.

— A casa é grande e vazia demais. E repleta de lembranças. Eu não quero estar lá. Andrômeda e eu fizemos as pazes. Quero conhecer Teddy. E Hermione. Se você quiser.

As últimas palavras pareceram sair de algum lugar profundo dentro dela.

Draco olhou para a tia, parada na porta. Ela reaparecera silenciosamente e em menos tempo do que ele pensara levar para que uma criança tão pequena fosse colocada para dormir.

— Vocês realmente fizeram as pazes?

Andrômeda não gostava de adoçar nada:

— Temos décadas de sentimentos a serem resolvidas. Estamos trabalhando nisso.

O bruxo loiro assentiu, processando. Ele observou sua tia atravessar a sala e começar a transferir a louça para a mesa de jantar, sacudindo a varinha.

Hermione voltou sua atenção para Narcisa.

— E como você se sente sobre mim? — perguntou de forma neutra.

A matrona Malfoy estava preparada:

— Estou pronta para conhecê-la e julgá-la por seus próprios méritos e vícios. Independentemente de achar ou não que vocês estão destinados a se casarem, isso é um assunto fora de minhas mãos. É óbvio que vocês se importam um com o outro. Evidentemente, qualquer tentativa de influenciar suas opiniões sobre o assunto não será bem-sucedida. Quero meu filho em minha vida. Entendo que a vida de meu filho também te inclui. Estou disposta a tentar — Houve uma breve pausa e ela fez contato visual com Hermione. — Lúcio falou surpreendentemente bem a seu favor.

Andrômeda murmurou:

— E o que vale a minha opinião? Excremento de hipogrifo? — Ela examinou a mesa: pato assado, batatas cozidas na manteiga, ervilhas. — Se isso estiver resolvido, podemos comer. Todo mundo pode se sentar.

Draco e Hermione fizeram contato visual. Ela assentiu levemente. A avaliação de Narcisa não havia sido a mais lisonjeira, mas parecia genuína. Estava bom para ela por enquanto. Draco sentou-se à mesa. Ele também poderia conviver com aquilo por enquanto. O "por enquanto" era tudo que alguém tinha de qualquer maneira, certo? Você nunca sabia o que o amanhã iria trazer.

As conversas durante o jantar não foram tão tranquilas, embora tenham ocorrido apenas pequenas disputas e nenhuma batalha. Narcisa tentou não pressionar, falando sobre instituições de caridade que esperava contribuir naquele ano. Draco decidiu não mencionar suas aventuras de procura de casa que haviam tido mais cedo. No entanto, comentou que talvez sua mãe devesse considerar doar para licântropos; especificamente bruxos em idade escolar e aqueles que procuravam tratamento.

Sua pele já pálida ficou um pouco mais pálida. Evidentemente, pensamentos sobre Fenrir Greyback a assombravam tanto quanto a ele.

— Existe um grupo assim?

— Pode haver. Certos apetites não diminuíram nos últimos anos — Draco respondeu enviesadamente.

Ele tomou um longo gole de vinho, lutando contra o desejo de dizer algo mais direto. Repreendê-la e envergonhá-la por deixar aquele monstro em sua casa. Abafou um calafrio ao pensar no rosto de Greyback, a centímetros do seu, carne visível entre os dentes... ele tomou outro gole e se desculpou. Levantou-se da mesa, indo para o quarto de Teddy em vez do banheiro. Lá estava seu primo. Adormecido. Pacífico. Aquela geração merecia mais do que a sua havia sido submetida.

Hermione fez o possível para levar a conversa adiante sem mais problemas.

— Sim, se vocês souberem alguma coisa sobre criação de organizações não-governamentais sem fins lucrativos, eu apreciaria alguns conselhos. Embora não me importe em trabalhar com o governo, suspeito que as coisas evoluiriam muito lentamente para o meu gosto.

Ela olhou cuidadosamente para as duas bruxas mais velhas sentadas à mesa. Ela quase poderia jurar que Narcisa queria lhe perguntar se estava brincando. Mas uma mulher manipuladora e planejadora como Narcisa Malfoy nunca admitiria que _não podia_ ler uma pessoa.

Em vez disso, sua voz saiu suave e aristocrática como sempre.

— É claro. Eu ficaria feliz em reunir algumas informações para você. Poderíamos almoçar um dia dessa semana e discutir sobre o assunto. Precisarei de detalhes, é claro: o escopo da organização, ativos e passivos e assim por diante.

— Eu apreciaria isso — respondeu Hermione, a voz tão suave quanto a de Narcisa. Merlin. Ela iria voluntariamente se sujeitar a um almoço particular com Narcisa Malfoy.

Quando Draco reapareceu à porta, Andrômeda levitou as tortinhas para a mesa e as aqueceu com um movimento do pulso.

Debaixo da mesa, Hermione segurou a mão de Draco. Eles permitiram que a conversa fosse direcionada para coisas irrelevantes. Narcisa passou algum tempo descrevendo as melhorias planejadas para a casa de veraneio até que sua irmã indicou que ela estava entediando todos eles. Pouco tempo depois que as tortas desapareceram de seus pratos, Draco e Hermione recusaram educadamente a oferta de café, indicando que havia sido um longo dia e que eles precisavam acordar cedo para o trabalho.

Quando deitaram aquela noite, Hermione enterrou o rosto no peito de Draco e ele acariciou seus cabelos, sua bochecha contra a testa dela.

— Isso foi... algo.

— Eu me pergunto de quem foi a ideia...

— Minha mãe certamente, embora tenha deixado Drômeda pensar que fosse dela.

— Eu não sabia que sua família tinha uma segunda casa. Uma mansão não era suficiente? — ela brincou.

—Nós não vamos lá há muito tempo. Desde que eu tinha treze anos — Ele hesitou. — Acho que minha mãe queria manter o lugar livre de... de tudo o que nossa família estava se envolvendo. Manter um lugar que significava apenas belos verões longe de tudo.

Ela assentiu contra a pele dele. Quando eles estavam saindo, Narcisa havia indicado que enviaria uma coruja com a potencial data do almoço.

— Você tem tudo o que precisa para sua reunião com Meredith e Dylan amanhã? —

Ela passou um dedo da perna dele até o esterno. Com todas as coisas passando por sua mente, se perguntou se conseguiria dormir.

— Eu acho que sim. Realmente não terei certeza até que esteja lá. Espero que haja outras pessoas que querem ajuda... mas quantas? Eu não sei. Quanto tempo disponível eu tenho para ajudar? Também não sei. Tudo o que posso fazer é tentar.

Ele beijou a testa dela.

— Isso é tudo o que qualquer um de nós pode fazer.

Hermione descobriu que poderia dormir, mesmo depois de tudo.


	59. Espectadores

**Capítulo 59: Espectadores**

* * *

A chaleira assobiou enquanto Draco vasculhava o correio da manhã. Hermione havia começado o dia mais cedo, planejando aquela noite. Ele deixou de lado duas cartas endereçadas a ela, uma com a letra de Potter e outra que só poderia pertencer à mãe dele — só de olhar para a carta era possível dizer que seu material era caro, mesmo sem sentir a suavidade e o peso sob os dedos. Ficou feliz por não estar endereçada a ele.

Havia apenas uma carta endereçada a Draco e ele estremeceu internamente ao ver o brasão de Hogwarts estampado no verso. Não respondera à primeira carta que chegara dois dias antes. Salazar, sequer tinha lido ainda. Evidentemente, McGonagall não era uma bruxa paciente. Draco não tinha certeza do que a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos poderia fazer com ele caso não acatasse o que quer que fosse o pedido dela. Não valia a pena o risco. Havia muita coisa em jogo. Ele tinha uma vida a viver... com Hermione.

Sacudiu a varinha, convocando a chaleira e derramando água quente sobre o saquinho de chá.

Enquanto o chá se preparava, Draco quebrou o lacre de cera da carta e a leu.

_Sr. Malfoy,_

_Eu estava preocupada que minha carta anterior talvez não tivesse chegado até você, então tomei a liberdade de escrever novamente na esperança de que receba e responda prontamente. Enquanto muitos de nossos alunos são originários do mundo trouxa e aprendem com o tempo os caminhos do mundo bruxo, poucas crianças nascidas bruxas realmente conhecem e compreendem a vida de seus colegas nascidos trouxas. Um curso opcional de Estudos Trouxas para alunos dos últimos anos dificilmente parece ser suficiente. Nos casos mais extremos, alguns deles podem até se perguntar por que deixamos os trouxas sozinhos e esse é um caminho perigoso a ser seguido._

_Eu acho que sua perspectiva única do ano passado seria inestimável para estudantes. Ler seu diário foi uma experiência memorável e acho que nossos alunos se beneficiariam do seu conhecimento._

_Solicito formalmente sua presença na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts para oferecer sua valiosa visão ao corpo discente. Abaixo, listei várias datas e horários disponíveis para discutirmos a melhor maneira de realizarmos o evento. Responda em breve com a sua disponibilidade, por favor._

Abaixo dos horários e datas propostos, Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts, assinou a carta com todo o peso de seus títulos, alguns dos quais parecia ter adquirido havia pouco tempo. Ele quase podia senti-la olhando para ele através da carta. Não que isso fosse possível, até onde sabia, mas... o fez estremecer de qualquer forma. Ainda faltava algum tempo antes de ir para a biblioteca. Seria melhor não adiar aquilo, pois a mulher poderia aparecer pessoalmente. Esse era um pensamento desagradável.

Hogwarts. Ainda havia buracos nas paredes? Quanto tempo levou para recuperar a grama dos jardins? Mesmo com magia... essas coisas não eram restauradas da noite para o dia. Havia pouco mais de um ano que a escola estivera cheia de monstros. Ele suspeitava que algumas das magias que faziam parte da escola há séculos haviam sido perdidas. Se a Sala Precisa tiver sido destruída... alguém saberia como fazer outra? Ele duvidava.

Draco convocou uma pena e uma folha de pergaminho com uma careta. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Demorou alguns minutos e metade de sua caneca de chá antes que conseguisse colocar a pena sobre o pergaminho. Quando selou a carta e a enviou, já estava atrasado para o trabalho.

* * *

Ainda não estava muito escuro, mas as longas sombras ao redor deles pareciam mais ameaçadoras do que se já fosse tarde da noite. Se estivesse totalmente escuro, não haveria sombras a serem vistas. Draco não viu ninguém entre as árvores, mas sentiu que estava sendo observado. Era inconfundível. Não se esquecera dessa sensação; saber quando estava sendo observado salvara sua pele mais de uma vez. Ele fez uma curva completa com os olhos, examinando a área.

Hermione tinha a varinha no coldre, mas seus dedos descansavam levemente no seu punho. Ela trouxera mais suprimentos — cobertores, poções, ataduras, comida, água limpa.

— Meredith? — disse em voz baixa. Sabia que só porque não podia vê-la não significava que a mulher não estava lá. A atmosfera estava pesada.

Um barulho de folhas secas foi o único aviso antes que a outra mulher saísse das sombras:

— Estou aqui.

Os olhos de Hermione examinaram as árvores.

— Eu trouxe alguns suprimentos. Você decidiu se quer ir conosco?

— Ficou um pouco complicado.

Houve um farfalhar e mais corpos avançaram. Era difícil imaginar que tantos deles pudessem estar tão perto e tão fora de vista.

— Eu não sou a única que quer ajuda. Para quantos de nós você está preparada?

Havia mais meia dúzia de mulheres — quase invisíveis ao avançarem — e várias crianças. As mulheres mantinham seus filhos protetoramente atrás delas, mas Hermione podia vê-los espreitando. Outra voz falou.

— Há mais de nós. Nossos filhos devem poder fazer as escolhas que não pudemos. Para quantos de nós você está preparada?

Hermione ficou muito quieta por um momento. Pensara em se desenvolver devagar. Começando com uma ou duas pessoas e, à medida em que encontrasse outras soluções... mais pessoas gostariam de procurá-la. Ela esperava atravessar uma rachadura na calçada e, em vez disso, se viu na ponta de um desfiladeiro.

— Tenho certeza de que iremos encontrar uma maneira.

Draco fez o possível para reprimir qualquer tipo de reação. O que eles fariam com tantos licântropos?

Não seria seguro continuar se encontrando assim repetidamente. Os outros membros do clã não os deixariam ir sem lutar, caso soubessem o que estava por vir. Ainda assim, tinha que haver uma maneira de planejar melhor aquilo. Uma maneira de fazer funcionar.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam.

— Os espelhos. Podemos deixar um espelho aqui.

Em pouco tempo, o espelho de chamada de Draco estava na mão — Hermione era a única que ligava para ele, por isso era improvável que os denunciasse. Hermione deu um rápido tutorial sobre o uso e o deixou com Meredith, junto com os suprimentos que trouxeram. Ainda faltavam três semanas para a próxima lua cheia. Eles encontrariam um caminho. De alguma forma. Talvez.

* * *

A mesa da cozinha tinha a variedade habitual: anotações da lição de Hermione daquele dia e ingredientes para uma poção em andamento. Draco estava escrevendo notas para sua próxima visita a Hogwarts. Os pratos do jantar ainda não haviam sido não lavados.

No meio da mesa havia um par de chaves e de vez em quando seus olhos se desviavam do que estavam trabalhando e descansavam nelas.

— Não acredito que é nossa. Nossa. Eu gosto do som disso — Draco disse, pegando a mão de Hermione e esfregando o polegar.

Ela o beijou.

— Estou impressionada com a rapidez com que a papelada ficou pronta. Nem me peça para citar a quantidade de papelada envolvida na compra de um lugar trouxa.

— O que por si só já é um bom motivo para termos escolhido essa. Afinal, não quero ainda mais câimbras nas minhas mãos — disse ele, seriamente.

Ela olhou para o caderno na frente dele, achando levemente divertido que ele agora preferisse papel ao invés de pergaminho.

Ele trabalhou por algum tempo em suas anotações, perguntando-se por que estava fazendo aquilo. Conseguiu convencer McGonagall de que não era necessário discutir sua apresentação antes do momento. Era uma vez a menos que precisaria pôr os pés no castelo. Ainda assim, sua hora estava chegando. O pensamento fazia seu peito bater. Primeiros anos. Ele provavelmente poderia conversar com os primeiros e os segundos anos. Mas como deveria olhar nos olhos de alguém com quem havia estudado? Eles sabiam o que ele tinha feito. Tentou diminuir a respiração e tomar outro gole de chá. Língua bifurcada de Salazar. Só de pensar naquilo já era difícil. Talvez precisasse de um teste. Olhou fixamente para a página durante alguns minutos.

Quando Hermione estava absorta em sua poção novamente, ele escreveu uma carta para a Weasley fêmea e a enviou antes que pudesse pensar melhor.

— Você ainda irá se encontrar com minha mãe amanhã?

— Hum? Ah, sim.

— Você parece positivamente emocionada.

Hermione riu.

— Bem, eu não diria que estou exatamente ansiosa. Você sabe como ela é. Mas o tempo está se esgotando e acho que posso fazê-lo. Quero os recursos e as conexões que ela pode oferecer; e acho que podemos encontrar uma maneira de tornar isso mutuamente benéfico.

Ela largou o frasco e deu a volta para beijá-lo, não querendo insistir naquele assunto. O amanhã chegaria quando chegasse. Ela estava preparada para defender sua causa.

* * *

O restaurante era iluminado por velas, com pequenas mesas, separadas por rameiras floridas. Hermione ficou ao lado do maitre, um pouco constrangida em suas vestes. Era um de seus melhores conjuntos de vestes, mas ainda se sentia mal vestida para a atmosfera. O leve cheiro de sangue de dragão grudado em seus cabelos provavelmente não ajudava. Deveria ter esperado que algo que Narcisa considerasse "casual" seria considerado _black-tie_ para qualquer pessoa que não gastasse o PIB anual de um país pequeno em seu guarda-roupa.

Ela limpou a garganta e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Estou aqui para encontrar alguém. Narcisa Malfoy. Acredito que temos reservas para as 11h15.

O bruxo sequer olhou para sua lista.

— Ah, sim, a Sra. Malfoy está te esperando. Por aqui — Ele liderou o caminho sem olhar para ela e Hermione o seguiu.

Em uma mesa nos fundos, iluminada pela luz do sol entrando pelas folhas artisticamente cortadas que cruzavam a janela, estava sentada Narcisa Malfoy, parecendo o mais calma e elegante possível.

O maitre puxou a cadeira para Hermione e sorriu para Narcisa.

— Senhora Malfoy, deseja mais alguma coisa?

— Irei querer outra — disse ela, gesticulando delicadamente para sua bebida — Aguardarei a Srta. Granger ter a chance de ler o menu para pedirmos o almoço.

— Absolutamente, senhora, não tenha pressa.

Hermione tinha certeza de que o comentário foi dirigido a Narcisa e não a ela. Sequer teve a chance de pedir uma bebida antes que o bruxo se afastasse. Ela abriu o menu.

— Serviço bastante atencioso aqui.

Não se incomodou em apontar que havia chegado cinco minutos mais cedo e que, se Narcisa tivera tempo de pedir e terminar a maior parte da bebida antes que Hermione chegasse, ela deveria ter chegado ainda mais cedo, se acomodando e tentando colocar Hermione em desvantagem. Ela odiava aquele tipo de jogo mental. Fez as perguntas educadas sobre como Narcisa estava desde a última vez em que se viram e, quando o garçom chegou, pediu o almoço e um chá de crisântemo. Manteve um sorriso estampado no rosto durante as formalidades.

Quando o prato principal chegou, Hermione finalmente abordou o tópico real da conversa.

— O que você gostaria de saber sobre a organização que estou fundando?

— Tudo o que há para saber, é claro. De que outra forma devo tomar uma decisão adequada? — Em seu rosto surgiu um sorriso fino como uma navalha. — Extensão, propósito, ativos. Passivos legais em potencial. O que espera alcançar? Como acha que a comunidade em geral se beneficiará da alocação de recursos nesse empreendimento que, de outra forma, poderiam ser empregados em outros lugares?

Hermione estava em seu elemento. Restaurantes elegantes com legumes cortados em forma de flores não eram exatamente sua praia, mas ela podia falar sobre o trabalho e as causas pelas quais era apaixonada durante o dia todo. Fez o possível para se certificar de que respirava regularmente e também fez perguntas a Narcisa. A mulher era muito educada para deixar seu tédio aparecer inconscientemente, então Hermione fez o possível para garantir que ela não tivesse um motivo para torná-lo óbvio.

— Qual é o seu nível de experiência com organizações sem fins lucrativos?

A bruxa loira sorriu novamente:

— Uma grande variedade ao longo dos anos. Há um grupo estudando interações de poções adversas, organizamos bailes de caridade para vários eventos de arrecadação de fundos, unidades para reunir livros didáticos para estudantes que não podem pagar...

Hermione ficou tentada a perguntar sobre o grupo de interação de poções — ela sempre sentira que poções adversas não pareciam receber o mesmo tipo de aviso que produtos farmacêuticos equivalentes receberiam no mundo trouxa — mas não desviou do assunto principal.

— Como pode ver, esse está longe de ser um empreendimento pequeno e especializado. Em vez de uma única área isolada, a natureza do nosso programa é mais abrangente. Esperamos tratar os sintomas da licantropia até encontrar uma cura, e enquanto isso, proporcionaremos segurança e um espaço de transição para a aquisição de habilidades que há muito foram negadas a esses indivíduos.

O olhar no rosto de Narcisa quase poderia ser de pena se Hermione não a conhecesse melhor. Narcisa não tinha pena de ninguém.

— A partir de suas descrições anteriores, você não tem quase nenhum recurso. Será necessário um laboratório de poções, uma ala hospitalar, uma sala de jantar, salas de aula, salas de estar, uma jardim para ingredientes de poções e alimentos. Eu não diria que precisa um castelo, mas certamente algo maior que um apartamento de um quarto — Ela tamborilou com dois dedos na mesa, sua mente começando a se agitar.

— Draco e eu estamos nos mudando para um lugar maior, mas você está certa. Não é grande o suficiente para isso. — Um leve sorriso apareceu na boca de Hermione. — Se ao menos eu conhecesse alguém que possuísse uma mansão vazia.

O olhar que surgiu no rosto da bruxa loira quase podia ser de admiração pela ousadia de Hermione.

— Você ainda não me convenceu — ela disse suavemente. _Mas aqui está sua oportunidade_.

Hermione lutou contra um sorriso arrogante. Por que Narcisa deveria ajudar? Oh, essa era a parte mais fácil. Havia mil razões perfeitamente adoráveis e egoístas para Narcisa ajudá-los.

— Oh, eu posso ver as manchetes. Você não pode? _Mansão Malfoy se tornará o lar de mães necessitadas. Lady Malfoy abre seu lar e seu coração. Família Malfoy: ajudando às crianças necessitadas_ — Ela encolheu os ombros. Narcisa não precisava que Hermione desenhasse as linhas, mas ela fez mesmo assim. — Esse tipo de benfeitoria pública pode ser útil no futuro — Nenhuma delas precisava citar o nome de Lúcio.

Narcisa girou o copo uma vez e tomou um gole. Seus lábios estavam franzidos, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

— Você precisará de um marketing muito, muito forte para atrair as massas.

— Eu não duvido que você esteja conectada com uma jornalista de melhor calibre que eu. Afinal, a única sobre a qual tenho influência é a bruxa Skeeter.

O garçom apareceu e retirou a louça.

— As senhoras desejam alguma sobremesa?

Narcisa encontrou seus olhos.

— Eu poderia querer. Temos muito o que discutir. Você tem tempo, senhorita Granger?

Hermione se acomodou na cadeira.

— Eu tenho tempo. E irei tomar outra bebida.

* * *

Draco se viu duvidando de si mesmo. Mas já era um pouco tarde para isso. Olhou para as cabeças espreitando por cima do encosto do sofá.

Salazar. Se ele mal conseguia criar coragem para aquilo, como deveria cumprir sua obrigação com McGonagall?

Serviu-se de um copo de água e tomou um longo gole antes de voltar para o outro lado do sofá e olhar para a plateia. Era surreal receber todos eles no seu apartamento.

— Quando vocês vão se mudar daqui para que eu possa me mudar para aqui?

Draco revirou os olhos para a Weasley fêmea.

— Você colocará suas patas neste lugar em breve, Grifinorc. Estamos um pouco ocupados.

Neville parecia cético.

— Você quer morar aqui?

—Bem, claramente não _com_ Malfoy e Hermione. Mas eu não quero morar na casa dos meus pais para sempre — ela respondeu. — Esse não é um lugar ruim para começar. Depois que eu lançar um _Scourgify_ sobre tudo.

— Sua mãe vai se machucar quando contar a ela que está se mudando. Você sabe disso, certo?

Ela deu de ombros para o comentário de Potter.

— Pode haver um pouco de histeria no início, mas ela não se importará realmente. Minha mãe me criou para ser uma mulher forte e independente. Para ser sincero, suspeito que ficará aliviada ao me ter fora de casa.

— Depois que se mudar, certifique-se de que ela colocará uma planta de amaranto em cada canto da sala durante 24 horas, no mínimo, para impedir a entrada de espíritos hostis.

Luna colocou as mãos em torno de sua xícara de chá, embora não estivesse tomando, até onde Draco sabia. Os outros estavam todos reunidos no sofá, mas Luna havia escolhido a poltrona. Ele se perguntou se ela estava mais pálida e mais magra do que no Natal. Ela sempre o perturbava. Quem é que te perdoa depois que sua família o manteve em cativeiro no porão? Se pudesse fazer aquele discurso em frente a Lovegood... poderia fazê-lo em frente a qualquer um.

Limpou a garganta, tentando combater seus sentimentos de embaraço. Olhou para suas anotações.

— Acho que irei começar, então.

Sua audiência o olhou com expectativa.


	60. Salamandras

**Capítulo 60: Salamandras**

* * *

O cheiro de sangue da salamandra pairava no ar. Hermione mediu alguns gramas no frasco à sua frente, ciente dos olhos de Belby sobre ela. Ela estava trabalhando na poção Esquelesce, fazendo o possível para ignorar a intensidade com que o mestre de poções a olhava. Ela não esperava que seu anúncio fosse recebido exatamente com alegria, mas não imaginara o nível de raiva fervente.

— Demais. Faça de novo — ele ordenou. Eles estavam naquilo havia horas. — Se o equilíbrio do sangue e do cálcio da salamandra não for perfeito, os ossos não se solidificarão corretamente quando voltarem a crescer — disse ele, irritado.

Ela descartou a poção pela metade e começou novamente, rangendo os dentes.

— Eu não vejo por que isso faz a diferença. Você não estava feliz com a maneira como lidei na última reunião, então não o incluí na seguinte. Fui aberta e honesta com você sobre as minhas metas de longo prazo desde que comecei este aprendizado.

— E você está nisso há menos de um ano. Acho que mordeu mais do que pode mastigar. Mexa mais devagar para que a arruda se dissolva adequadamente. — Seu rosto poderia ter sido feito de pedra. — Você realmente deveria ter conversado comigo antes.

Hermione pousou a colher com um barulho.

— Sou sua aprendiz e você já disse que estou pronta para fazer os exames do primeiro ano após apenas dez meses; dez meses de aprendizado em meio período. Não vejo como o que escolho fazer fora do nosso horário de trabalho te afeta.

O queixo de Belby tremeu.

— Afeta a mim pois você está colocando as pessoas em perigo. Se não contar ao ministério o que planejou, serei forçado a fazê-lo. E se eu for forçado a fazê-lo, este aprendizado _não _continuará. — Havia uma luz fria em seus olhos que a fez se lembrar de Snape. — Você não pensou no todo. Não duvido que tenha considerado o que precisa ser feito para manter as mulheres e crianças que está protegendo. Não duvido que você encontrou um lugar seguro para mantê-los durante algum tempo. Mas o que acontecerá com os outros? Se acha que os lobisomens que serão deixados para trás não ficarão com raiva e descontarão na comunidade trouxa ou bruxa mais próxima, você não está prestando atenção suficiente. O Ministério precisa saber que lobisomens furiosos estarão à espreita à procura de seus companheiros perdidos. Ou tentando substituí-los. Ou você pensou que ficaria tudo bem quando de repente não conseguissem encontrá-los? — O nível de sarcasmo era insuportável.

A pior parte era que... ele não estava errado. Hermione considerara cuidadosamente as maneiras de proteger todos que estava iriam sair da floresta. Ela se sentia confiante nisso — não havia praticamente nenhum lugar na Grã-Bretanha com maior segurança do que a Mansão Malfoy. Merlin. Quão perto estava a vila mais próxima da floresta?

— Eu... eu tenho que ir. Vou falar com alguém.

Arthur. Arthur saberia com quem ela precisava entrar em contato. Encontrariam uma maneira de fazer aquilo funcionar. Ela não podia decepcionar Meredith e os outros. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido...

— Cerca de 80 quilômetros, caso esteja se perguntando. — A voz de Belby parecia estar além do esgotamento. — Eu gostaria que você tivesse me dito que estava prestes a tomar uma ação importante. Você não acha que estive estudando isso? Que eu não teria feito o mesmo há muito tempo se pudesse? Eles não atacarão a primeira vila da noite para o dia. Mas você pode ter certeza de que, se não encontrarem seus companheiros, muitos deles não hesitarão em transformar outras pessoas e levá-las. Especialmente se vários desaparecerem de uma só vez. O Ministério tem algumas fracas proteções mágicas. Eles sabem mais ou menos onde fica o território dos lobisomens. Mas se houve uma migração repentina... lobisomens também são criaturas mágicas. Eles podem quebrar as proteções com pura força.

Hermione ficou muito quieta. Como ela havia ignorado aquilo? Como Draco havia ignorado? Narcisa? Ela pensara que removê-los seria o suficiente... poupar seus filhos de se tornarem as próximas vítimas. Mas um valentão está sempre disposto a procurar outras pessoas. Ela deveria ter pensado nisso.

Belby sentou-se na cadeira com um rangido.

— Você tem uma boa cabeça sobre os ombros, mas isso está fora de suas mãos. Faça o que deseja para as mulheres e crianças que concordaram em sair. Não acho que o Ministério possa ou deva impedi-la. Mas eles precisam estar preparados para o que virá a seguir. Não duvide disso, se alguém joga um dragão em um lago, toda a água terá que ir parar em algum lugar. — Ele se sacudiu. —Saia daqui. Vá fazer o que precisa e nós recomeçaremos isso amanhã.

Hermione assentiu. Ela planejara tudo. Chave de Portal para tirá-los da floresta — não haveria cheiro a ser seguido. Mesmo sem cheiro... eles os procurariam. Ela deveria saber. Não seria possível mover _aquela_ quantidade de pessoas e esperar que ninguém notasse. Engoliu em seco.

— Posso usar sua lareira?

— Vá em frente.

Ela foi direto ao Ministério e se dirigiu ao escritório de Arthur. Deve ter sido uma visão e tanto ao entrar — ainda cheirando a sangue de salamandra e com os cabelos frisados devido ao vapor. Bem, não havia nada a ser feito sobre isso.

— Hermione, há... algo errado? — ele se levantou de sua mesa e foi até onde ela estava.

Hermione não tinha certeza de como começar.

— Estou tentando salvar algumas pessoas que precisam de ajuda. Mas isso pode colocar outras em perigo. Acho que precisaremos de ajuda, mas não sei por qual departamento devo começar. Você pode me ajudar?

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos em queda.

— A história toda. Desde o começo. Sente-se.

Hermione sentou-se e começou a falar. Não salvar Meredith e os outros não era uma opção. Eles _teriam_ que encontrar uma maneira de fazer aquilo funcionar.

* * *

A pilha de livros à sua frente já estava enorme, enquanto Draco registrava os que haviam chegado. Theresa se aproximou da mesa com um sorriso, separando as duas pilhas de livros para poder ver o rosto dele.

— Boas notícias, finalmente.

— Boas notícias? A última purpurina finalmente saiu do tapete infantil?

Ela riu.

— Isso _nunca_ vai acontecer. Melhor ainda. Eu finalmente contratei sua substituta. Ela começará a ser treinada amanhã.

A boca de Draco se abriu um pouco, mas ele a fechou rapidamente.

— Bem, isso é ótimo.

—Não pareça tão triste; foi você quem quis sair e disse que não havia nada que pudesse convencê-lo a ficar.

Ele se sacudiu mentalmente. Era verdade. Não queria trabalhar ali para sempre; mas estava agradecido pela chance que lhe fora dada nos últimos meses.

— Mal posso esperar para conhecê-la. E você está certa, Hermione e eu nos mudaremos em breve. Escolhemos um chalé pitoresco. Árvores por toda parte. Será bom sair da cidade.

Sua chefe riu.

— Não seria possível me tirar de Londres por nenhuma quantia de dinheiro. Nascida e criada aqui. De qualquer forma, o nome dela é Terry. Envie-a para o meu escritório quando ela chegar amanhã para resolver a papelada e então você pode começar a orientá-la.

Ele foi substituído. Sabia que seria. Mas saber não ajudava. Ainda assim, duvidava que todas as crianças achassem as vozes engraçadas de Terry tão impressionantes quanto as suas vozes engraçadas. Murmurou para si mesmo. Só mais alguns dias e deixaria de trabalhar ali. Ele e Hermione poderiam se mudar para a casa deles. Estariam começando algo novo.

Seu dia continuou bem, até que Hermione ligasse para seu celular — seu espelho ainda estava com Meredith.

— Olá?

— Precisamos nos encontrar com sua mãe e repassar a segurança da Mansão novamente. Enviei-lhe uma coruja. Você pode me encontrar no Ministério? Estou no escritório de Arthur. As coisas se complicaram.

— Agora?

— Sim, agora. Ou logo que puder.

Ele desligou e foi procurar Theresa.

* * *

Os recipientes vazios de comida para viagem eram uma prova de todo o esforço que estavam fazendo. Quando ficou evidente que a reunião duraria até a noite, Narcisa convocara um de seus elfos domésticos e ordenara que a comida fosse preparada e trazida para o escritório.

— Terá que ser o Departamento de Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas. Podemos convencê-los a ceder algumas pessoas do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, mas não os Aurores. Não sem uma ameaça explícita.

Kingsley balançou a cabeça sobre toda a situação.

— Quanto tempo você espera que gastemos mão de obra nisso? Não podemos fazê-lo indefinidamente.

— Alguém sabe quantos lobisomens existem?

—Não. Isso é parte do problema. Temos uma ideia geral de onde eles estão. O outro problema é que... ser um lobisomem não é um crime. Teríamos que empregar pessoas na expectativa de que um crime pudesse ser cometido. Isso nos colocaria em território perigoso no momento em que estamos tentando estabilizar as coisas — disse Kingsley. Ele olhou para Arthur do outro lado da mesa. Eles se conheciam havia muitos anos e foi em grande parte por uma questão de amizade que decidira empregar sua tarde para ouvir tudo aquilo.

— Tudo o que estou pedindo são alguns dias, logo depois que levarmos os que estão dispostos a se proteger. E talvez novamente durante a lua cheia — pediu Hermione.

Ela já havia superado sua raiva inicial por não ter visto aquela armadilha antes e estava decidida a encontrar uma solução. Se tivessem seguido seu plano original — apenas pegando Meredith e Dylan e esperando para ver se mais alguém fazia contato... bem, uma ou duas pessoas desaparecidas provavelmente não causariam uma catástrofe. Mas não havia como voltar atrás em sua palavra. Ela salvaria todos eles — todos os que quisessem ir a algum lugar seguro.

Kingsley pigarreou.

— O mundo bruxo lhe deve uma dívida, Srta. Granger, pelos seus serviços prestados, mas você não acha que talvez fosse melhor adiar essa operação por alguns meses? Podemos criar um comitê e começar a procurar as redes de suporte apropriadas.

Hermione sabia que a resposta era negativa.

— Absolutamente não. O Ministério teve um ano desde a guerra para ajudar essas pessoas e não fez nenhum movimento nesse sentido. Eu tenho os recursos para começar. Tenho um punhado de pessoas em quem confio. Tenho um lugar seguro para eles. Tenho a palavra da Diretora de Hogwarts de que aceitará as crianças em Hogwarts. Tenho alguém comprometido em fornecer a Poção de Acônito para quem quiser morar em nossas instalações. Há um amplo espaço no jardim para cultivar ingredientes de poções. Tenho alguém que pode ensinar-lhes o que precisam saber. — Bem, sua última declaração não era estritamente verdadeira, mas agora que pensava nisso... não havia uma boa chance de convencer Molly a dar aulas particulares para as crianças? — Se não fizermos isso agora, essas mulheres podem perder a coragem. Ou as crianças que ainda não foram mordidas podem ser mordidas e isso as afetará pelo resto de suas vidas. Você não pode me pedir para esperar por outra lua. Tem que ser agora. — Ela estava quase certa de que viu uma pequena contração na boca de Narcisa.

— Você organizou tudo isso por conta própria?

Hermione olhou para Narcisa e Draco e depois de volta para Kingsley.

— Escolhi os parceiros certos. Estamos prontos para fazer isso, com ou sem sua ajuda. Percebo que o Ministério pode não estar pronto para cuidar dessas pessoas; mas, com o tempo, espero ter seu apoio, ministro, em termos de mudança no cenário jurídico das pessoas com licantropia e conseguir proteção para elas. Enquanto isso, a única coisa que lhe peço é ajuda durante a transição para aqueles que ainda não estão prontos para dar esse passo.

— Realmente, ministro, é pedir muito? — Narcisa acrescentou em voz baixa. —Estamos fornecendo nosso tempo, nossa energia. A Mansão Malfoy está sendo doada integralmente a essa causa. Pensei que era hora de retribuir. Para poupar aquelas crianças dos dias sombrios dos quais meu filho não foi poupado.

Draco fez o possível para não reagir. Sua mãe era muito boa. Mas ele também era.

— As pessoas que estamos ajudando querem escapar da armadilha em que se encontram agora. São principalmente mães e filhos. Lembro-me de como era ser aterrorizado por um lobisomem louco. Essas pobres crianças... isso é tudo o que conhecem. E têm a sorte de ter alguém que quer o melhor para eles. Você não quer mais para eles, ministro?

Kingsley esfregou as têmporas.

— Deixe-me ver o que posso fazer sobre a criação de um perímetro para essa semana.

Hermione sorriu satisfeita.

— Vamos conversar sobre detalhes. Precisamos tirá-los de lá pelo menos uma semana antes da lua cheia, para que possam tomar uma dosagem completa da Poção de Acônito.

* * *

A luz da manhã entrava pela janela. Os cabelos de Hermione estavam espalhados no travesseiro e ela suspirou suavemente. Umedeceu os lábios, olhando para Draco com um sorriso. Ela deixou a unha correr ao longo do seu quadril, apoiando a cabeça no seu peito.

Ele a acariciou com um dedo preguiçoso e ela emitiu um som suave e contente. Ele beijou o pescoço dela.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. Em breve, nos mudaremos para cá, para um lugar que é nosso.

— Mal posso esperar. — Ele respirou fundo. — Podemos ficar assim o dia todo?

— Belby me fritaria viva — disse ela sem se mexer. Ficar na cama com Draco o dia inteiro parecia muito mais atraente do que ir trabalhar na Poção Esquelesce. —Formamos uma boa equipe. Obrigada por me apoiar ontem.

— Sempre, Hermione. Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. — Ele sorriu enquanto a beijava. — Você também é um pouco louca, tendo tanta certeza de que podemos salvar o mundo. Mas é um tipo de loucura que poderia ser mais bem aproveitada.

Ela riu, beijando seu pescoço. Realmente gostaria de ficar ali o dia todo e não se preocupar com mais nada. Se pudesse...

— Chegarei mais tarde em casa hoje à noite. Tenho que passar na mansão. Minha mãe me disse ontem que preciso buscar tudo o que quiser para que ela possa trabalhar na preparação da mansão. Não acho que haja muitas coisas que quero, mas... — ele deu de ombros.

Ela entendeu. Havia algumas coisas que você simplesmente precisava olhar mais uma vez.

* * *

Puxando sua capa com força, Hermione caminhou pelos corredores. O homem estava enfrentando uma sentença de prisão perpétua. Se ele não concordasse com o que ela tinha a dizer, pelo menos não seria capaz de contar a ninguém. Ela parou e respirou fundo antes de falar.

— Arnold, eu queria te agradecer.

O homem estava sentado em um canto da cela, com as mãos nos joelhos, olhando para a parede. Outra pessoa pensaria que ele não a ouvira, mas Hermione podia ver como suas costas se enrijeceram e como ele cheirou o ar uma vez.

— Por causa do que me disse, serei capaz de ajudar as pessoas. Haverá crianças que não passarão pela mudança todos os meses. Estamos levando alguns deles. Somente os que querem ir, mas é um começo. Pensei que deveria saber.

Ela esperou durante alguns minutos, o licântropo simplesmente continuou sentado em silêncio, olhando a parede. Ela estava prestes a desistir e seguir em frente quando ele falou com voz rouca.

— Você está roubando as crianças?

A boca de Hermione se abriu. Foi isso que ele extraiu de sua mensagem?

— Não. Nunca. Não estamos roubando. Algumas mães vieram até mim. Elas queriam deixar o clã. Estou oferecendo-lhes uma maneira segura de fazer isso. As crianças que ainda não foram mordidas serão salvas de uma vida inteira de dor e estigma. Vou lhes fornecer tudo o que puder.

Houve um movimento quase imperceptível da cabeça de Arnold.

— Você vai prender todos eles? Ensiná-los a sacudir uma varinha e nunca olhar para as estrelas?

A boca de Hermione ficou seca.

— Ninguém está sendo enjaulado. — Bem, aquilo foi uma coisa irônica a ser dita para um homem sentado em uma cela. — Fornecerei a Poção de Acônito e um lugar para morarem durante o tempo que quiserem. Mas estarão livres para fazer qualquer coisa. Ter aulas. Iniciar um negócio. Conseguir um emprego. Viver a vida sem medo.

— Viver suas vidas sem sentir a grama debaixo dos pés e o luar sobre os cabelos. — Ele balançou sua cabeça. — Uma gaiola é uma gaiola, mesmo que você pinte de ouro.

Foi preciso muita força de vontade para Hermione não bater o pé naquele momento.

— Eles podem viver suas vidas como quiserem. Francamente, tudo o que estou tentando fazer é dar-lhes opções. É tarde demais para alguns deles. O clã já os mordeu e terão que conviver com essas transformações pelo resto da vida se não conseguirmos encontrar uma cura, mas e se eu puder impedir que uma dessas crianças que ainda não tenham sido mordidas sofra dessa doença…? Farei tudo o que puder. Se algum deles escolherem voltar para o clã futuramente? Bem, a escolha é deles. Mas estou lhes fornecendo opções.

Os longos cabelos de Arnold emolduravam seu rosto, escurecendo seus olhos, mas ele se virou na direção de Hermione.

— A dor é ruim. Insustentável. Mas o cheiro de presa enquanto você se envolve na perseguição... a sensação das milhas desaparecendo sob seus pés enquanto você corre selvagem e alegre... e a perseguição, a caça e o cheiro da noite... — Ele respirou fundo como se estivesse imaginando saborear o ar da noite.

Hermione olhou para ele incrédula.

— Então se eu pudesse lhe oferecer uma cura agora, para nunca se transformar novamente, você não aceitaria?

— O lobo me faz sentir livre.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione apertou os lábios.

— Essa liberdade está te fazendo muito bem, preso entre pedra e ferro. Você me disse que eu deveria encontrá-los. Tentar ajudar caso alguém quisesse ajuda.

Ele deu uma risada silenciosa.

— Décadas de transformações e perdendo a cabeça todo mês. Frequentemente eu não tinha o suficiente para comer. Infectado. Danificado. E depois correndo de novo. Sempre correndo. — Ele arranhou as paredes de pedra com as unhas. —Mesmo aqui... eu sonho em correr.

Não havia mais nada a dizer sobre isso. Hermione se virou para ir embora.

— Com a Poção de Acônito não sinto nada durante o luar. Sem dor. Sem alegria. Não há chamada da lua. Sou como um filhote de cachorro, dormindo com o rabo entre as pernas, esperando por uma chamada que nunca chega.

— Não é melhor que a dor? As infecções? Destruir-se todo mês? — Ela estava prestes a infligir algo terrível a Meredith e aos outros?

— Talvez. Se as coisas fossem diferentes. Mas agora tudo o que tenho são sonhos de correr. Não há luar. Não há vento no meu cabelo. Ninguém com quem uivar.

Eles nunca o deixaram sair para algum exercício? Não... provavelmente não. Não quando ela mal conseguia que os guardas ou curandeiros lhe fornecessem cuidados médicos básicos. Talvez houvesse algo que pudesse ser feito. Solicitar uma cela com janela. Ou alguma coisa. Vencida, ela partiu, procurando outro corredor.


	61. Pele

**Capítulo 61: Pele**

* * *

Não foi difícil encontrar o corredor. Ela certamente o visitara vezes suficientes. Terceira direita, sexta esquerda.

Lúcio Malfoy estava deitado em sua cama, apoiado em um cotovelo, com um livro na mão. Havia uma sugestão do velho sorriso irônico e ele inclinou a cabeça sem se levantar, como se estivesse esboçando a sugestão mais simples de uma reverência.

— Srta. Granger. Espero que você tenha trazido mais alguns materiais de leitura. Acho que, com tantas horas para preencher, estou lendo rapidamente. E repetidamente. Não sei se posso suportar ler sobre o Sr. Darcy pela oitava vez.

— Malfoy. — Ela levou um momento, rindo da cópia gasta de _Orgulho e Preconceito_ em sua mão. — Na verdade, eu trouxe uma variedade hoje.

Começou a pegar livros na bolsa e a passá-los pelas barras: _As aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, Frankenstein _e_ O Diário de Anne Frank_.

— Mais histórias trouxas? — Surgiu algo em seu rosto que quase se parecia com a contração de um sorriso.

— Sim, dois são ficções, um é não-ficção. Acho que você vai gostar. — Ela estava principalmente dando a ele livros velhos o suficiente para que não houvesse nenhum problema com a tecnologia trouxa confundindo sua leitura. Não tinha certeza de como ele responderia à Anne Frank, mas sua esperança era que o homem não estivesse apenas lendo os livros que ela lhe fornecia, mas prestando atenção e refletindo sobre eles. Tudo o que podia fazer era ter esperança.

Ele cuidadosamente pegou os livros quando ela os entregou, colocando-os sobre sua cama. O quarto estava tão vazio quanto arrumado. A cama estava feita e os livros anteriores que Hermione havia trazido estavam alinhados contra a parede. Ele olhou para os livros na cama, notando que aquele era um novo conjunto de autores.

— Muito gentil, Srta. Granger. — Ele inclinou a cabeça de uma maneira que sugeria algo mais formal.

Hermione colocou o cabelo para trás das orelhas, tentando ganhar um momento para juntar as palavras que queria dizer. Lúcio Malfoy havia feito inúmeras coisas horríveis em sua vida. Merecia estar na prisão. Abrigara um verdadeiro show de horrores na mansão onde seu filho morava. Ele torturara e mutilara, assistindo tudo se desenrolar sob seu próprio teto. Hermione tomou fôlego. Ela amava o filho dele. Aquele era o pai de Draco. _Simplesmente fale_.

— Narcisa mencionou que vocês dois tiveram uma discussão sobre a minha vida amorosa. — Ela virou a cabeça para captar o olhar dele. — Ela está pensando na ideia de me dar uma chance e eu descobri que devo te agradecer por isso.

Lúcio não sorriu, mas seu rosto de repente parecia um pouco mais relaxado. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Sim, foi uma tarde memorável.

Ela mordeu o lábio, estudando o rosto dele. Muitas coisas haviam mudado. Outras nem tanto.

— Suponho que o que eu quero dizer é obrigada. Não quero que Draco tenha que passar pelo... isolamento pelo qual eu passei. — Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e continuou, abrindo-os. — Quero que ele tenha sua família. — Ela era grata por Belatriz não estar mais presente, mas ele tinha Teddy. E Andrômeda. E a mãe, se estivesse disposta a ser racional. Quem sabe? Talvez algum dia Hermione conseguisse realmente começar a gostar da mulher. Coisas estranhas costumam acontecer.

O bruxo loiro encontrou seus olhos, e ela podia ver o nariz e o queixo de Draco. Os olhos de seu pai eram um pouco mais escuros.

— Ele tem a mãe pelo menos. — O olhar em seu rosto sugeria dor; dor que ele estava aguentando e tentando curar, como se dissesse: _A mãe dele terá que ser o suficiente; ele não virá me ver_. — Estou muito grato por seus esforços para guiá-lo e protegê-lo, Srta. Granger, em um momento em que não pude. Acredito que meu filho fez uma escolha sábia.

Hermione teve a nítida impressão de que se o bruxo não estivesse reclinado em sua cama e se não houvesse barras de metal entre eles, ele teria beijado a sua mão. Maneiras antiquadas. Ela tentou imaginá-lo abraçando alguém e não conseguiu.

— Eu o amo. Ele é um homem bom, não o garoto mimado que costumava ser.

Sentando-se, Lúcio a olhou atentamente.

— Espero ver por mim mesmo. Imagino que o caminho dele não tenha sido fácil.

— Vale a pena trabalhar pelo que vale a pena ter.

Houve um fantasma de uma risada.

— É engraçado. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi tornar sua vida boa e fácil. Eu queria lhe dar o mundo. — Ele apontou para a cela com a mão, como se não pudesse dar mais voz à ironia.

— Eu imagino que é isso o que meus pais também queriam para mim. Às vezes me pergunto se eles permitiriam que eu frequentasse Hogwarts caso soubessem como as coisas terminariam. — Ela engoliu em seco. Era difícil imaginar que seus pais teriam permitido se soubessem o que ela faria com eles no futuro. Hermione estava quase tentada a atravessar as barras e apertar a mão de Lúcio. Era ridículo. Ele era uma pessoa horrível. _Era o pai de Draco_. Fizera coisas terríveis. _Queria o melhor para o filho_. — De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir. Apenas queria agradecer por sua ajuda com Narcisa. Tenho certeza de que ela ainda não me aceita completamente e tudo bem. Mas é um começo. Estou disposta a tentar se ela também estiver. Bom dia para você.

— Por nada. Uma cobra não é nada se não for adaptável; sempre podemos trocar nossas peles. Bom dia, Srta. Granger. — Sua voz saiu polida como sempre, como se tentasse ignorar o ambiente, mantendo-se firme. — Eu aprecio o material de leitura.

Hermione começou a se afastar quando ele falou de novo. Ela parou. Havia um toque de esperança em sua voz. Esperança desesperada.

— Você acha que Draco virá me ver?

Sua boca se abriu levemente, olhando para o homem que algum dia poderia se tornar seu sogro. O homem que podia se comportar com tanta elegância como se estivesse em sua própria mansão, mesmo estando deitado em uma cama frágil ou sentado em um banquinho de três pernas. A mansão que ela estava prestes a encher de lobisomens e crianças pequenas. Ele sabia?

— Eu não sei — ela respondeu honestamente, encontrando os seus olhos. — Não tenho certeza de que já esteja pronto. Não cabe a mim lhe dizer o que ele está sentindo... mas há muita coisa passando por sua cabeça. Eu nunca mais verei meus pais; daria tudo se fosse possível. Eu lhe disse isso. Dê tempo a ele.

Lúcio assentiu, uma ligeira nota de derrota em sua máscara geralmente neutra. Não foi pior do que esperava. Ele não tinha certeza de que Draco se dignaria a vê-lo novamente. Narcisa vinha regularmente agora que seu exílio terminara. E ele sempre recebia visitas de Hermione Granger.

— Não tenho nada além de tempo. Quando ele estiver pronto, pode ter certeza de que me encontrará aqui. Não irei a lugar algum.

* * *

O bule apitou e Draco o levitou para servir-se uma xícara de chá, olhando por cima do jornal. Seria seu último dia na biblioteca e ele estava fazendo o possível para vivê-lo como qualquer outro dia. A nova garota seria capaz de lidar com as coisas sozinha. Não tivera muito tempo para treiná-la, mas o trabalho não era _tão_ difícil. Ele aprendera rápido o suficiente, afinal.

Soltou um suspiro. Ele havia conseguido aquele emprego. Não era glamouroso. Certamente não pagava bem. Mas ele conseguira. Seria difícil deixá-lo, se não estivesse certo de que estava interessado em coisas melhores.

Talvez fosse ser difícil mesmo assim.

— Hermione, querida? Você está aí?

Draco virou a cabeça, procurando pelo som e viu uma cabeça na lareira. Deixando o jornal de lado, foi até a interlocutora.

— Ela já foi para o aprendizado, Sra. Weasley. Há algo que eu possa fazer?

— Oh, Draco, querido, eu estava apenas checando se agora era uma boa hora para deixar algumas coisas. Hermione mencionou que qualquer roupa seria útil para as crianças. Tenho algumas sacolas de coisas que posso trazer quando for conveniente. — Sua cabeça estava saindo da lareira com bastante naturalidade, embora Draco imaginasse que se ajoelhar em frente à lareira de pedra na idade dela não seria mais tão confortável. Na Mansão, eles tinham uma lareira separada para fazer ligações — na altura certa para se sentar em uma cadeira confortável. Tanto quanto sabia, os Weasley tinham apenas uma lareira.

— A qualquer hora está bem. Eu estava saindo para a biblioteca. É meu último dia. — As palavras soaram estranhas ditas em voz alta. Depois daquele dia... estaria trilhando um novo caminho. Pesquisa e desenvolvimento com Jorge Weasley. Mudando para a nova casa. — Na verdade, se você puder vir agora, há algo que estamos querendo te perguntar. — Ele poderia chegar alguns minutos atrasado. O que fariam, afinal? Demiti-lo? Quase riu. Quase.

Em alguns minutos, Molly Weasley havia se levantado do chão da cozinha com os joelhos rangendo. Ela chegou no apartamento com duas sacolas grandes a tiracolo, cheias de alguns de seus vestidos e vestes velhas e algumas roupas que pertenceram a Gina e aos meninos quando eram pequenos. A necessidade a ensinara a nunca jogar fora algo que pudesse ser usado novamente por alguém.

— Esse deve ser um bom ponto de partida para mulheres e crianças — ela ofereceu, gesticulando para as sacolas.

Draco, enquanto a matrona Weasley não chegava, preparara uma segunda xícara de chá e então ofereceu a ela.

— Obrigada. — Ela tomou um gole com um sorriso, olhando ao redor do apartamento e sentando-se à mesa da cozinha quando ele ofereceu.

— Eu não sei se Hermione já mencionou isso. — Ele fez uma pausa. Era uma grande tarefa pedir algo a alguém, principalmente sem nada a oferecer em troca. Especialmente alguém que já havia mostrado bondade imerecida. Tomou um gole de chá, tentando fazer com que a pausa embaraçosa se tornasse menos embaraçosa. — Você ensinou seus filhos antes que eles fossem para Hogwarts? — Ele suspeitava saber a resposta, mas era de bom tom perguntar antes de fazer a pergunta importante.

Ela olhou para ele por cima de sua xícara de chá. Criara crianças suficientes para saber quando um deles ainda não havia chegado na verdadeira pergunta. Mas tinha tempo. Poderia esperar.

— Ah, sim. Leitura, Escrita e Matemática para todos. História também, embora nem todos tenham levado isso tão a sério quanto poderiam. Percy, Gui e Carlinhos entenderam bem o assunto. Rony e os gêmeos eram muito mais difíceis de serem mantidos no estudo. — Ela balançou a cabeça, sua voz falhando levemente no nome de Rony. Gêmeos... era quase como se por um momento pudesse ter se esquecido de que agora havia apenas um. — Houve também um pouco de ensinamento sobre Poções e Herbologia. Os gêmeos pareciam gostar mais disso do que de História.

— Você gostava?

Ela tomou um gole de chá.

— Sim. Queria que estivessem prontos para o que quer que a vida lhes enviasse. Uma boa base é importante para isso. Sendo o primeiro, tive algumas frustrações com Gui, mas aprendi na prática. Quando Carlinhos atingiu idade suficiente para receber aulas, eu equilibrava Percy no meu quadril enquanto trabalhamos. — Oh Merlin, ela pensou nas primeiras lições de Percy. Para dar a ele um tempo antes do nascimento dos gêmeos, ela o iniciara um pouco mais cedo — ter Gui e Carlinhos por perto para ajudar certamente não doera. E Percy era um estudante afiado — ansioso para aprender o que era colocado na sua frente.

— Mesmo quando você teve que lidar de uma vez com... — ele hesitou por um segundo para escolher suas palavras, não querendo citar nomes — todos os quatro mais jovens?

— Mesmo assim — ela respondeu com firmeza.

Draco se mexeu um pouco na cadeira, imaginando como poderia pedir algo a essa mulher, que já havia feito mais por ele no último Natal do que tinha o direito de esperar. Encontrou os seus olhos. Olhos surpreendentemente gentis. Aquela era a mulher que matara sua tia totalmente desequilibrada? Perguntou-se o quão rápido o interruptor poderia ser acionado. Provavelmente tão rápido quanto um hipogrifo decidia te atacar. Seria melhor perguntar de uma vez. Na pior das hipóteses, ela diria "não" e eles encontrariam outra pessoa.

— As pessoas que estamos tentando ajudar. As crianças, e provavelmente alguns dos adultos, precisarão de muitas coisas. Não apenas roupas e um lugar para morar. A maioria delas não recebeu nenhum tipo de instrução. McGonagall os aceitará em Hogwarts, se pudermos prepará-los. — Salazar. Ele não se sentiu tão estranho desde que convidara Hermione para sair. Pedir favores não era de seu feitio. — Você consideraria ensinar? Leitura, Escrita, Matemática?

Molly sequer pensou.

— Vou desenterrar os velhos livros. Quantos são?

Draco piscou e sua boca se abriu levemente. Era isso? Essa mulher — que não o conhecia e que realmente não tinha nenhum motivo para gostar dele — estava disposta a ajudá-los? Grifinórios.

— Você tem certeza?

Ela lhe deu um tipo de olhar que o desafiava a contradizê-la — um olhar que dera a seus próprios filhos inúmeras vezes, certamente.

— Eu tenho certeza. Essas crianças não pediram a vida que receberam. Se temos uma maneira de ajudá-las... que tipo de monstro responderia não? São _crianças_, pelo amor de Merlin. Elas têm suas vidas inteiras pela frente. Precisam apenas de uma ajudinha. Quantos são? De que idades?

Muitos monstros. Muitos monstros responderiam não. E funcionários do Ministério. E... bem, inúmeros bruxos e bruxas.

Mas não Molly Weasley. Nunca Molly Weasley.

Ele tinha que admitir que não tinha as respostas para muito do que ela precisava saber — não sabia as idades ou quantas crianças eram, exatamente. Ou se alguma delas já tivera experiência educacional anterior. Também não fazia ideia de quantos adultos poderiam precisar ou gostariam de aprender. Ainda assim, foi um alívio poder contar com seu apoio.

Ela deu um tapinha em sua mão.

— Verei o que posso encontrar. Tenho certeza de que tenho algo para todas as idades.

— Obrigado, Sra. Weasley. — Ele precisava ir trabalhar. Já estava atrasado. Mas era bom ter resolvido aquela pendência. Precisariam de toda a ajuda que pudessem obter.

— Apareça para jantar algum dia.

— Farei isso.

* * *

A porta do apartamento se abriu e Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir. O jantar estava posto, acompanhado por taças de vinho. Hermione estava sentada à mesa, sorrindo, vestindo uma camisola verde levemente transparente e nada mais que ele pudesse ver.

— Pensei em celebrarmos essa noite. Seu último dia na biblioteca. — Seus cabelos estavam soltos sobre os ombros, fazendo cócegas em sua pele.

Draco estava pronto para comemorar. Sua língua lambeu os lábios. Tentou manter a voz e o rosto neutros, provocando-a, embora pudesse ver através do tecido — que mal cobria sua pele — que ela parecia estar com um pouco de... _frio_.

— Oh, acho que este jantar parece uma celebração perfeita. — Ele sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Hermione, mas em vez de pegar o garfo, colocou a mão na coxa dela, avançando para cima, fazendo pequenos círculos suaves com o polegar.

Hermione emitiu um som suave que o provocou, antes que ele se inclinasse e a beijasse, puxando seu lábio inferior e passando a língua pelo espaço entre ele e o lábio superior.

— Se eu te conheço, você já colocou um encanto na comida e não tem nenhuma intenção de comer agora — ele sussurrou.

— Você me conhece bem — ela admitiu sem fôlego.

Rindo, ele se levantou, a pegou e a levou para o quarto. Tudo o resto poderia esperar.


	62. Ruas

_Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada pelos comentários! E vamos ao capítulo de hoje!_

* * *

**Capítulo 62: Ruas**

* * *

Ouviram um barulho vindo da sala de estar e Draco e Hermione se sentaram na cama.

— Hum...? — Hermione procurou ao seu lado na cama e encontrou Draco pelo toque. Se ele estava ali, quem fazia aquele barulho?

Ele parecia ter pensamentos semelhantes e tateou a mão na mesa de cabeceira para pegar a varinha, saindo da cama em seguida. Hermione agarrou a dela e o seguiu até a sala de estar. A luz estava acesa e a maioria de seus utensílios de cozinha estava no ar, embalando-se em caixas, que se encolhiam depois de fechadas. Uma pilha arrumada estava sobre a mesa da cozinha. Levou um momento para notarem a pequena invasora.

Uma elfa doméstica, usando uma fronha limpa, recém-passada e com um M no canto estava em pé na cozinha, orquestrando as panelas e copos voadores.

Draco deu um suspiro de alívio.

— Pinky. O que está fazendo aqui? — Draco perguntou, abaixando a varinha.

— A senhora enviou Pinky para ajudar. A senhora disse que o Mestre Draco está se mudando para uma nova casa. Pinky vai ajudar. O Mestre Draco pode dormir. Pinky terá terminado na hora do almoço. — Ela acenou com as mãos em um movimento de dispersão, como se estivesse assando _brownies_ e não quisesse que eles provassem a massa antes que estivessem prontos.

Draco chamou a atenção de Hermione e fez uma careta. Esperava que não precisassem ter nenhum confronto sobre elfos domésticos ainda durante um tempo —- lembrava-se bem de toda sua cruzada do FALE durante o quarto ano. Ele não se opunha exatamente a ter um elfo doméstico, embora a vida sem elfo e sem magia o tivesse preparado para a vida com magia e sem elfo.

— Pinky, há quanto tempo você está aqui?

Suas orelhas bateram.

— Não muito tempo, mestre Draco. Cerca de uma hora. Pinky trouxe o café da manhã. _Croissants_, salmão e _cream cheese._ — Suas orelhas bateram novamente. — Mestre Draco e... — houve uma breve pausa como se a elfa não tivesse certeza de como chamar Hermione — ... a senhorita podem voltar a dormir. Pinky vai terminar aqui e arrumar o quarto depois que vocês acordarem.

Hermione olhou para o relógio em cima do fogão. Não eram sequer seis da manhã. Eles planejavam começar a arrumar as malas e mover as coisas naquele dia, pois Draco não estava mais trabalhando. Ela havia tirado dois dias de folga de seu aprendizado para que pudessem se mudar adequadamente.

— Pinky, isso é muito gentil, mas é muito cedo. Você deve ir para casa e dormir. Draco e eu cuidaremos disso daqui a algumas horas. — Ou naquele momento. Já estavam acordados, afinal.

— A senhorita não precisa se preocupar. Pinky vai cuidar de tudo.

Os olhos de Hermione voltaram-se para Draco. _Socorro. Como nos livramos dela_?

Draco agachou-se ao nível dos olhos de Pinky, não muito preocupado em estar na frente de sua elfa usando nada além de uma boxer.

— Tenho certeza de que minha mãe precisa muito de você agora. Por que você não vai ajudá-la com a mudança para a casa de veraneio? E há muito trabalho a ser feito na Mansão para os novos convidados. Você não está ocupada com todas as mudanças?

As orelhas de Pinky tremeram de angústia.

— A Sra. Narcisa enviou Pinky aqui. Pinky deve ajudar o mestre Draco e a senhorita.

Hermione se agachou ao lado de Draco, ciente de que sua camiseta estava subindo nas costas, deixando sua calcinha totalmente à mostra. Fez o possível para não fazer uma careta.

— Pinky, acredito fortemente que a escravidão está errada. Não podemos fazer você trabalhar para nós sem remuneração. E não precisamos de ajuda com isso.

O rosto da pequena elfa ficou brilhante de emoção. Hermione dissera a coisa errada.

— Pinky não é escrava. Você quer expulsar Pinky da família. Isso não é nada bom, senhorita. — O elfo voltou sua atenção para Draco. —Mestre Draco, Pinky vai ajudar. — Ela se aproximou e Draco abaixou a cabeça para que a elfa pudesse lhe sussurrar algo.

Draco fez de tudo para não rir do absurdo da pergunta de Pinky. Mas o apelo da pobre elfa era sincero. De jeito nenhum ele estava se mudando para a mansão. Ou para a casa de verão.

— Pinky. Você cuidou muito bem de mim. E você faz parte da família. Mas agora, minha mãe precisa de você muito mais do que eu. Ela pode não perceber ainda, mas está passando por um momento difícil... saindo da mansão, longe do pai. Ela precisa de você. Vá para casa. Isso é uma ordem.

O rosto de Pinky se entristeceu: os olhos, as orelhas e os cantos da boca caíram. Parecia que começaria a chorar. Ela fungou.

Draco olhou impotente para Hermione e deu a mínima sugestão de um encolher de ombros. Ele tentara. Não havia mais o que fazer. _Olha, agora você a fez chorar..._

Hermione beliscou a ponta do nariz e respirou fundo, lembrando a si mesma que não era possível ajudar alguém que não queria ser ajudado. Talvez algum dia ela conseguisse libertar os elfos domésticos dos Malfoy. Evidentemente, esse dia não seria aquele, mas ela não queria a elfa em sua cozinha às seis da manhã.

— Pinky, vou te dizer uma coisa. Draco e eu vamos tomar o delicioso café da manhã que você nos trouxe e então você precisará ir para casa e cuidar de Narcisa. Nós não estaremos felizes se não soubermos que você está em casa cuidando de Narcisa. Nós nos preocupamos com ela.

O rosto da elfa doméstica se iluminou um pouco.

— Pinky pode continuar fazendo as malas até terminar o café da manhã?

—Claro, Pinky — Draco ofereceu.

Dentro de 5 minutos, Hermione voltou para o quarto e vestiu seu roupão, além de pegar uma camisa para Draco. Draco se acomodou no sofá enquanto Pinky servia o café na mesa de centro.

— Não faz sentido usar a mesa da cozinha, pois ela está bastante ocupada — ele murmurou para a namorada.

Eles comeram rapidamente, mas mesmo assim, quando terminaram, Pinky tinha os armários da cozinha esvaziados e totalmente embalados em caixas encolhidas. Seus ouvidos tremeram de alegria.

— Veja, Pinky é muito eficiente. Pinky pode arrumar o quarto agora?

— Não, Pinky — Hermione respondeu um pouco rápido demais. Merlin, ela não queria que a elfa doméstica de Narcisa passasse pelo quarto. Ela podia até imaginar. _Sra. Narcisa, a Srta. Hermione tem 10 pares de calcinhas muito feias. Ora, ora, ela nunca manterá meu filho satisfeito com isso_. Não, obrigada.

—Mas Pinky fez bem.

— Você fez, Pinky, você fez muito bem. Mas Draco e eu podemos arrumar o resto. Nós nos sentiremos muito melhor se soubermos que você está cuidando bem de Narcisa.

A leve disputa continuou por mais cinco ou dez minutos antes de finalmente conseguirem convencer a elfa a voltar para casa. Hermione se deixou cair de volta no sofá, seu roupão se abrindo.

— Eu sei que feitiços anti-aparatação comuns não funcionam para elfos domésticos. Existe algo que funcione? — ela perguntou.

Draco deu de ombros.

— Não que eu saiba, mas pode haver algo na biblioteca da Mansão. Fiquei pensando em te perguntar se gostaria de dar uma olhada. Mamãe disse que poderíamos escolher o que quiséssemos. Ela irá levar algumas coisas e provavelmente irá destruir outras, mas disse que se houvesse algo que quiséssemos, poderíamos buscar.

Hermione suspirou.

— Suponho que deveríamos. Se houver alguma proteção contra a entrada de elfos domésticos em uma casa, eu quero que nossa casa tenha essa proteção. — Ela estremeceu ao pensar em um elfo doméstico aparecendo para perguntar se queriam café da manhã quando estivessem em uma posição íntima. Além disso, ela ainda se opunha à escravidão dos elfos.

Eles começaram a arrumar o quarto. A magia tornava o processo muito mais rápido. Eles deixaram a sala e o banheiro como estavam. Hermione passou por um momento difícil ao encontrar o suéter de Rony na parte de trás do armário. Ela quase esqueceu que ainda o tinha.

— Eu não reconheço esse — Draco disse, percebendo que era muito grande para ser de Hermione. Ele lamentou as palavras no momento em que saíram de sua boca. Se não era dele, restava apenas uma opção.

—Rony. — Ela não chorou, mas ficou ali por um momento, olhos fechados, respirando profundamente. Draco a abraçou. Não havia nada a ser dito. Ele beijou a sua testa. Quando o momento passou, eles terminaram com as roupas no quarto. Às dez horas da manhã, estavam a caminho da mansão para verificar a biblioteca.

* * *

Depois do almoço no Beco Diagonal, Draco e Hermione foram até a Gemialidades Weasley. Hermione cutucou Draco quando tiveram que sair do caminho de uma jovem conversando com seu espelho enquanto caminhava.

— Salazar. O que trouxemos para o mundo bruxo? — ele murmurou.

— Perigos na rua, evidentemente. — Não era a última pessoa que eles precisaram se esquivar a caminho da loja. A Weasley mais nova estava no balcão e Draco foi até a sala dos fundos para se encontrar com Jorge e tratar dos negócios.

A loja estava quieta naquele dia.

— Nós devemos nos mudar em breve.

O rosto de Gina se iluminou.

— Sério?

— Sério. Você terá que dar a notícia para sua mãe que está se mudando. Eu não quero fazer parte disso. E não diga a ela que estou sublocando para você.

Gina deu de ombros.

— Ela vai sobreviver. Acho que ela já está um pouco cansada de mim neste momento — justificou-se.

— É bom te ver, Gin.

— Você deveria fazer o esforço com mais frequência. — Era apenas meia piada; ela sentia falta da amiga. — Então, me diga o que há de novo? Além da mudança iminente. — A ruiva riu. — Você certamente tem muito em mente, vejo que as visitas a sua melhor amiga podem não conseguir alcançar o topo da lista. — Gina concluiu um pedido e agradeceu ao cliente por ter vindo.

Hermione decidiu mudar o curso da conversa.

— Então você realmente seguiu em frente?

Ela soltou um suspiro.

— Eu não posso esperar por Harry para sempre. E estou bem com isso. Realmente. Além disso, trabalhando aqui na loja e me esforçando no treinamento para os próximos testes da liga profissional... —Ela deu de ombros. — Eu realmente não deveria estar em um relacionamento firme agora. E é isso que seria caso Harry e eu quiséssemos tentar de novo. Você _sabe_ disso. Há muita história. Não poderíamos simplesmente ir _devagar_. — Ela mudou de assunto. —Você está realmente assumindo a mansão Malfoy?

—Não é tão difícil quanto parece. Não é como se fôssemos morar lá. — É certo que o pensamento de trabalhar na mansão ainda lhe causava arrepios, mas onde mais iriam encontrar um lugar para acomodar tantas pessoas em tão pouco tempo? E não era como se Draco ou Narcisa quisessem morar lá. Lúcio poderia ser outro assunto, se algum dia conseguisse sair de Azkaban. Soltou um suspiro; eles atravessariam aquela ponte se a alcançassem.

Gina bateu nas costas de Hermione.

— Você nunca faz as coisas pela metade.

— Eu também não acho que Narcisa faça. Mal posso acreditar que ela enviou sua elfa doméstica. O que eu não sei é se ela estava tentando ser útil, intrusiva ou irritante.

— Provavelmente as duas últimas alternativas. Ela é uma sonserina.

Hermione observou Draco saindo da sala dos fundos com Jorge e um sorriso puxou seus lábios.

— Eles não são todos ruins. — Draco não era menos sonserino do que costumava ser: ainda era determinado a fazer o que pudesse para se destacar no mundo e conseguir o que desejava. Mas no último ano ele parecia ter encontrado empatia. E respeito. E conhecimento de que o caminho a seguir seria longo.

* * *

Draco estendeu um braço para apertar a mão de Jorge ao entrar na sala dos fundos, sem saber qual era o protocolo.

Jorge — sendo Jorge — fez uma careta.

— Eu só estendo meu braço se houver a mão de uma dama para beijar. Os apertos de mão são muito formais. — Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Draco. —Fico feliz em tê-lo na equipe, se qualquer outra coisa que tiver no seu cérebro for tão útil quanto a solução para esses espelhos. Você está pronto para começar em tempo integral?

Uma sombra de alívio passou pela mente de Draco, mas fez o possível para não deixar transparecer em seu rosto. Era bom saber que Jorge não havia mudado de ideia sobre torná-lo parte da equipe.

— Eu preciso de alguns dias antes de estar a bordo em tempo integral. Estamos no meio da mudança no momento e devemos nos estabelecer em alguns dias. E acho que descobri o que estava errado com as botas de _moon-walker_. Eu as trarei no final dessa semana.

Jorge assentiu.

— Quando voltar, podemos resolver os detalhes finais do contrato. Eu também recomendaria que passasse algum tempo na frente da loja. Algumas de nossas melhores ideias surgem quando observamos os clientes.

Draco ainda não estava muito interessado em multidões bruxas. Preferia trabalhar nos fundos ou em casa.

— Vou pensar sobre isso. Volto na sexta-feira pelo contrato e trarei as botas.

O bruxo ruivo olhou para o loiro. Ele ficou tentado a dizer algo sobre tratar bem a Hermione, mas pensou melhor. Em vez disso, sorriu.

— Você já pensou em pintar o cabelo de vermelho? Eu tenho um ótimo feitiço para isso.

Draco soltou um sopro de ar leve demais para ser chamado de bufo.

— Eu acho que irei recusar. — Ele estendeu a mão novamente e desta vez Jorge revirou os olhos e a pegou. Os dois foram para a frente, onde Hermione e Gina estavam conversando.

Hermione sorriu ao ver Draco, disse algo apenas para que Gina ouvisse e então voltou sua atenção para ele.

— Pronto?

— Sim. — Saíram lado a lado, os braços se tocando, indo na direção da Floreios e Borrões. O tempo estava passando rápido. — Eu estava pensando que precisamos de uma mudança de plano. Há muito a ser feito e não faz sentido acamparmos no chão quando estamos exaustos demais para mudar qualquer outra coisa. Vamos reservar um quarto em algum lugar para passarmos a noite. Depois voltamos para a casa e fazemos tudo o que pudermos hoje à noite. Então voltamos ao quarto reservado, onde poderemos descansar um pouco e, amanhã, terminaremos o que faltar.

— Eu preciso escrever a Neville. E não podemos nos atrasar para a reunião amanhã com Belby e Kingsley. E sua mãe.

Merlin. A mãe de Draco. Ela teria que se acostumar a vê-la. Não duvidava de que Narcisa provavelmente continuaria envolvida em seus esforços com Meredith e os outros — se tudo desse certo, seria uma publicidade muito boa para que a mulher deixasse passar. Hermione não tinha dúvidas sobre isso.

— Eu sei. E é por isso que precisamos arrumar um quarto em algum lugar. A última coisa que quero é entrar naquela reunião depois de dormir no chão. Francamente, eu realmente não quero dormir no chão, mesmo que não tivéssemos uma reunião no dia seguinte.

Ela riu e parou brevemente para beijá-lo, bem no meio da rua.

— Eu imagino que nós dois dormimos em lugares piores.

Ele não duvidava disso. Ainda assim, por que ficar desconfortável se não precisavam? Não havia sentido.

— Tenho certeza de que a Sra. Weasley nos aceitaria para passar a noite.

— Provavelmente em quartos separados — disse ele pesarosamente. — É incrível que uma mulher que comprovadamente fez muito sexo se preocupe em nos colocar em quartos separados.

Hermione fez de tudo para não rir.

— Mesmo que ela não nos separe, eu não consigo me imaginar... fazendo qualquer coisa lá. — Era a toca. ninguém fazia sexo na Toca, a menos que fosse o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. E então isso a levou a um caminho perigoso. Não queria pensar em nenhum dos Weasley fazendo sexo ou considerar se algum dos filhos dos Weasley havia conseguido fazer alguma coisa sob o teto de seus pais. Ela rangeu os dentes. — Vamos arrumar um quarto em algum lugar.

Havia um olhar travesso no rosto de Draco, como se estivesse gostando do desconforto dela. Ele quase decidiu continuar a provocá-la, mas teve piedade.

— Conheço alguns hotéis. Quando chegarmos em casa, enviaremos uma coruja e reservaremos.

— O que há de errado com o Caldeirão Furado? Poderíamos passar lá agora mesmo e ver se Tom tem algum quarto.

— O que é que não há de errado com o Caldeirão Furado? É tão... — Ele não conseguiu encontrar as palavras. As camas não eram macias. O lugar nunca parecia estar totalmente limpo. E pior do que isso... era o centro mágico de Londres, por Salazar. Parecia tão... público. — Não é terrivelmente romântico. Prometi romance e férias assim que recuperasse minha magia. Paris. Veneza. Você está muito ocupada salvando o mundo para que possamos sair de férias agora, mas posso levá-la a um lugar agradável por uma noite.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele.

—Você está salvando o mundo comigo. O que poderia ser mais romântico do que isso?

— Lençóis limpos. Uma cama macia. Serviço de quarto — disse ele provocando.

Ela riu.

— Veja se consegue nos conseguir um quarto então.

Eles estavam em frente à livraria quando ouviram uma voz arrastada:

— Ora, ora. Draco e a... nascida trouxa. — A voz claramente gostaria de chamá-la de outra coisa.

— Nott.

— Você desapareceu por um tempo, Draco. Estou surpreso em vê-lo de volta na rua.

Hermione reconheceu o interlocutor como um sonserino do ano deles.

— É uma pena que tenha passado sete anos na escola, mas evidentemente ainda não consegue ler um jornal. Vou ter que conversar com McGonagall sobre a revisão dos padrões de ensino, se você é o tipo de estudante que Hogwarts está formando.

Draco apertou a mão de Hermione com mais força, tentando manter a calma. Ele não se importava com o insulto a si mesmo da forma como poderia ter se importado um ano antes. Mas as palavras não ditas sobre Hermione o fizeram querer azarar aquele idiota. Mas o maldito bruxo não estava sequer sendo desagradável o suficiente para justificar a atitude. Um insulto mais direto, uma maldição... teria sido suficiente para que Draco pudesse reagir. Chamar alguém de nascido trouxa não era depreciativo, mesmo que a intenção fosse.

— Não ligue para ele, amor. Ele lê tanto quanto escreve. Foi realmente lamentável frequentar aulas ao seu lado.

Draco olhou fixamente para seu ex-amigo. Um ano antes, estava bravo com Theo, Greg e Blásio por ignorá-lo. Por nem mesmo tentar procurá-lo. Naquele momento, ele não se importava. Gostaria de ter nada mais do que uma desculpa para dar um soco nele. Estavam em plena luz do dia em frente à livraria. Ele não arriscaria tudo por causa daquilo. Esperaria um pouco e se lembraria de que, quando surgisse a oportunidade, presentearia Theodore Nott com algo tão desagradável quanto pudesse orquestrar. Colocou a mão nas costas de Hermione, aplicou leve pressão direcional e eles entraram na loja.

Escolheram algumas penas e tinta. Nott já havia ido embora quando os dois saíram da loja e aparataram em casa.


	63. Folhas

**Capítulo 63: Folhas**

* * *

Hermione se esticou, arqueando as costas contra os lençóis de seda. Draco estava certo. A roupa de cama era fabulosa. A luz entrava pela janela e havia uma sacada, grande o suficiente para os dois — se ela decidisse sair daquela cama.

Descansou a cabeça no peito de Draco e fechou os olhos durante mais alguns minutos. Era espantoso quantos livros, equipamentos, bugigangas, papéis e vários itens diversos um apartamento de um quarto poderia acumular. Eles jantaram pizza às nove. Haviam preparado uma pequena bolsa para levar com eles ao hotel e já era quase meia-noite quando finalmente pararam de fazer as malas e se retiraram para descansar.

Draco estava acariciando seus cabelos quando ela acordou.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia — disse ela, sufocando um bocejo. O quarto era agradável: confortável, iluminado e limpo. Havia uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras em um canto. Um guarda-roupa. Era um contraste gritante com o apartamento que deixaram para trás na noite anterior — tudo, menos os móveis, estavam embalados em caixas. A maioria das coisas estavam encolhidas magicamente; alguns dos equipamentos mágicos mais sensíveis não puderam ser encolhidos devido ao risco de interações com feitiços e à possibilidade de um ou mais feitiços falharem. Seria difícil transportar o colchão de Draco sem destruir os seus encantamentos. Precisariam aparatar na casa nova dezenas de vezes para cuidar de tudo. Mas então estariam em casa: juntos. Havia algo a dizer sobre recomeçar em um lugar onde fantasmas figurados não estavam à espreita nos cantos. Esperavam também que não houvessem fantasmas literais.

Draco pegou um pedaço de pergaminho na mesa de cabeceira.

— Com fome? — O pergaminho era um menu e Draco leu as instruções no topo. — Circule os itens desejados com a pena fornecida e toque no pergaminho com sua varinha três vezes ao terminar.

Hermione se apoiou no cotovelo enquanto pediam o café da manhã.

— Precisamos comer bem rápido e depois seguir em frente. Há muito o que fazer. Temos que levar tudo para o chalé e começar a desfazer as malas e levantar as proteções mágicas. Ainda não encontrei nada que mantenha os elfos domésticos afastados. E então temos que ir ao ministério.

Draco virou o pescoço.

— Eu preciso de um banho antes. E você também.

Ela pensou em debater o assunto — iriam se exercitar novamente. Mas um banho seria bom.

— Ainda não recebi resposta de Neville, mas não é super crítico neste momento.

— Você sempre pode perguntar à minha mãe sobre os elfos domésticos na reunião de hoje. Só não... faça uma cena sobre isso. — Ele a beijou e saiu da cama, deixando-a preocupada com tudo o que estava por vir durante o dia enquanto ele tomava banho.

Hermione vestiu um dos roupões do hotel e tirou os papéis da bolsa, sentando-se na cama e lendo as anotações para a reunião. Ela ainda estava no meio da leitura quando o café da manhã apareceu na mesa, juntamente com um vaso contendo uma única rosa.

— O café da manhã chegou — ela chamou.

Draco saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha e eles se sentaram para comer. Com tanto trabalho pela frente, Draco estava certo; era bom descansar algumas horas antes de voltar a ele.

* * *

Houve um som de aparatação quando Draco apareceu e jogou uma pilha de caixas encolhidas no chão. Esperançosamente, não seriam os pratos.

— Essas foram as últimas. O apartamento está vazio.

— Tudo?

— Tudo — ele confirmou.

Hermione desabou agradecida na cama. Ainda não havia lençóis, mas a cama estava lá. E aquela era a casa deles.

— Lar.

Draco sentou-se ao lado dela. Aquela palavra nunca soou-lhe tão bem.

— Lar.

O lugar precisaria de algum trabalho. Eles teriam que se conectar à rede do Flu. E, é claro, precisavam redesenhar o feitiço da porta mágica. Enquanto isso, poderiam ir vivendo. Casa. Era deles. Não era luxuosa, mas era limpa de todas as maneiras que importavam. Ele não viu ninguém ser torturado ali. Ninguém tinha sido morto sob aquele teto. Respirou fundo duas vezes. Lar. Lar era onde Hermione estava.

Eles ficaram ali por alguns minutos, sentados na cama, de mãos dadas. Precisavam lançar alguns feitiços básicos de proteção na propriedade e depois teriam que correr. Narcisa e Kingsley estavam os aguardando e Meredith estaria ligando no espelho em breve para definir seus planos finais para a retirada. Tudo o que podiam fazer no momento era planejar e ter esperança.

* * *

Enquanto Draco foi até a Gemialidades Weasley para resolver as coisas com Jorge, Hermione escolheu um dos quartos e montou seu equipamento de poções. Eles realmente precisariam de mais móveis, mas por hora, usaria a mesa para montar o caldeirão e o máximo possível de outros equipamentos. Precisaria de mais prateleiras também. Prateleiras para ingredientes. Prateleiras para livros. Começou uma lista de compras.

Ela mastigou a ponta da pena, tentando pensar no que mais poderiam precisar. Ela se ajoelhou e examinou suas poções. Tentou preparar tudo o que achava que eles poderiam precisar. Pomada para queimaduras, essência de Dittany, poção de cura, poção de sono sem sonhos, poções calmantes. Chocolate.

Ela selecionou as roupas que a Sra. Weasley trouxera, colocando-as em pilhas organizadas por tamanho e tipo de roupa. Adicionou algumas de suas próprias roupas também. Draco também fizera algumas contribuições. O plano envolvia o transporte por chaves de portal em vários estágios para ajudar a manter o cheiro e a trilha mágica tão confusos quanto possível. Não que alguém fosse capaz de encontrá-los em um lugar tão protegido quanto a Mansão, mas ainda assim…

Ela dividiu seu estoque de poções; deixaria alguns em casa para quem precisasse deles na primeira parada e levaria o resto para a mansão. Levitou a caixa maior de poções atrás dela e voltou para a sala principal da casa. Eles ainda precisavam consertar as matrizes de feitiços na porta para que pudessem ir de qualquer cômodo para qualquer outro cômodo sem precisar voltar à sala principal. Não deveria ser tão difícil agora que haviam elaborado a teoria. Enquanto isso, ainda precisavam voltar à sala principal para chegar a outro lugar.

Athena estava esperando na sala principal quando Hermione chegou com sua caixa, então ela deixou à mesa e foi até a coruja. Athena piou baixinho, estendendo um pé com uma carta amarrada. Depois que Hermione a desamarrou, ela se jogou no poleiro e colocou a cabeça sob as asas.

_Hermione,_

_Eu ficaria feliz em dar uma olhada nos jardins. Posso ir no próximo sábado. Incluí uma lista de coisas que acho que você deva cultivar e uma lista do que posso fornecer das estufas de Hogwarts. McGonagall disse que posso me ajudar no que você precisar para isso._

_Boa sorte,_

_Neville_

Hermione rabiscou uma resposta. Neville nunca a decepcionara.

Ela olhou para Athena, que estava dormindo ou fazendo um bom trabalho fingindo. Xavier estava em seu poleiro e ele veio quando Hermione o chamou.

— Você levaria isso a Hogwarts para mim?

Ele beliscou o dedo dela e a deixou amarrar a nota na perna antes de decolar.

Ela não precisava se preocupar com vizinhos vendo corujas indo ou vindo da casa. Seus vizinhos eram todos bruxos e bruxas. Ela não os conhecia ainda, mas saber que estava cercada por outras pessoas das quais não precisava se esconder... era bom.

Hermione pegou a caixa e foi para a mansão. Ela provavelmente parecia um acidente de trem e cheirava a Dittany — ainda não havia pendurado nenhum espelho e não conseguiu verificar sua aparência. Mas era o que tinha para o momento. Narcisa teria que se acostumar com o fato de Hermione não se importar em parecer perfeitamente arrumada. Ela não tentaria impressioná-la com seus cabelos ou suas vestes. Ou Narcisa estava disposta a respeitá-la por seu cérebro e ética de trabalho ou poderia pular em um lago. Realmente, Hermione estava bem com qualquer uma das opções.

Hermione pegou sua caixa de poções e virou-se, desaparatando e sabendo que não teria que se preocupar com os vizinhos ouvindo o estalo do ar e pensando que alguém poderia ter sido baleado.

Ela chegou ao final do caminho na Mansão Malfoy e mal dera mais de alguns passos quando um elfo doméstico apareceu na sua frente e curvou-se quase o suficiente para que seu nariz tocasse o cascalho.

— Micky vai levar isso para você, senhorita — ele se curvou novamente, a caixa levitando para flutuar atrás dele e, em um estalo de ar, Micky, a caixa e Hermione estavam todos de pé na entrada da mansão Malfoy.

Pinky abriu a porta e os levou para o jardim, onde Narcisa estava saboreando seu chá. Pelo que Hermione podia ver andando pela casa, não parecia ter mudado muita coisa desde a última vez em que esteve lá. Ou Narcisa não estava levando nada ou teria uma montanha de trabalho pela frente durante as próximas 48 horas. O lugar estava imaculado — como sempre —, mas não parecia haver nenhum sinal da falta de móveis ou mudanças.

— Você aceitaria uma xícara de chá? — Narcisa a inspecionou sobre a borda dourada de sua xícara.

— Isso seria bom. Eu estava apenas deixando algumas poções que fiz. Pensei que deveríamos ter certeza de estarmos bem abastecidos. Não sei em que condições todos estarão quando chegarem.

Narcisa assentiu quase imperceptivelmente.

— Excelente pensamento.

Hermione sentou-se à mesa. A reunião do dia anterior com o ministro e Narcisa tinha ocorrido bem o suficiente. O maior problema era que Hermione não fazia ideia do que dizer em uma conversa casual com aquela mulher. De muitas maneiras, era quase mais fácil conversar com Lúcio. Pelo menos os dois tinham uma pilha comum de livros sobre os quais poderiam conversar, se tudo o mais falhasse. Agora que estavam sozinhas, Hermione estava quase tentada a confrontá-la sobre a invasão de Pinky durante aquela semana, mas isso não seria útil. Eles precisavam de um lugar seguro para Meredith e os outros. Quase decidira fazer uma educada pergunta inconsequente, mas Narcisa quebrou o silêncio.

— Como está indo a mudança? — Narcisa perguntou, servindo-lhe uma xícara de chá.

Aff. Está indo bem, se toda a invasão da elfa doméstica for ignorada. Ainda assim, tentou manter a calma.

— Estamos completamente fora do apartamento. Demorou um bom tempo para empacotarmos tudo e mudarmos. — Fez uma pausa. — Foi... gentil da sua parte enviar Pinky para ajudar. Mas mudar para a nossa nova casa é algo que queríamos fazer juntos, por conta própria. Espero que você entenda e não tenha se ofendido quando mandamos Pinky para casa.

O sorriso de Narcisa era perfeitamente educado; quase educado demais para ser humano.

— Eu nunca entendi ignorar uma mão amiga. Mas é assim que algumas pessoas são.

— Há algo a ser dito sobre se levantar por conta própria e ficar de pé com os próprios pés. — O tom de Hermione era civilizado, mas sabia que precisavam mudar de assunto ou a conversa não permaneceria civilizada durante muito mais tempo. Tomou um longo gole de chá, quase queimando a boca. — Aprendi que é importante ajudar aqueles que querem ser ajudados. Tentei libertar os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts no meu quarto ano e descobri que eles estavam felizes como estavam. Não há muito o que fazer por alguém que não quer ajuda. — Ela limpou um pouco de poeira da manga de suas vestes enquanto deixava as palavras penetrarem. — De qualquer forma, eu faço o meu melhor agora para me concentrar naqueles que precisam e querem ajuda, como Meredith e os outros. Eu aprecio o que está fazendo por eles.

O sorriso de Narcisa pareceu ficar um pouco menos congelado, quase impressionado pelo modo como Hermione virou a conversa.

— Nem um pouco. Aqueles que estão em posição de privilégio... devem fazer o possível para ajudar os menos afortunados. Parece que essas pessoas precisam de ajuda. Estou satisfeita por estar em uma posição em que posso fazer minha pequena parte.

Falsa modéstia. Ela estava doando uma casa, a mansão da família. É certo que não era como se não tivesse uma sobressalente em espera.

— E como está indo sua própria mudança?

— Em andamento. Convidarei você e Draco para jantar quando os retoques finais estiverem completos.

Hermione lutou contra a compulsão de devolver automaticamente o convite por polidez. Não estava pronta para Narcisa Malfoy invadir o chalé e não faria um convite vazio. Narcisa voltou a conversa para coisas importantes.

— Pretendo passar aqui a noite de domingo e garantir que todos estejam bem na segunda-feira de manhã e depois irei me despedir da mansão. Há um quarto para você e Draco, se quiserem fazer o mesmo. O resto dos quartos foi arrumado para os convidados que chegarem. Quando estiver aqui, estarei entregando a maior parte do gerenciamento dos feitiços de proteção para você e Draco.

Hermione assentiu, sem saber o que dizer.

— Não é... fácil... para mim estar aqui — admitiu a matriarca Malfoy. — Estou agora focada nas tarefas em mãos. Mas ficarei muito feliz em me instalar adequadamente em nossa outra propriedade.

Num impulso, Hermione estendeu a mão e apertou a mão da bruxa, apenas brevemente. Hermione suspeitava que se instalar na casa de verão ajudaria muito. Mas ainda seria grande e vazia. E Lúcio não estaria lá. Ela se perguntou — tendo em vista que Draco tinha sentimentos tão conflitantes sobre seus pais — como Narcisa se sentia em relação ao marido. Ela não perguntou à mulher. Não poderia perguntar.

— Draco e eu gostaríamos de ver quando estiver tudo pronto.

O fantasma de um sorriso verdadeiro pode ter cintilado no rosto de Narcisa.

* * *

O contrato assinado estava no bolso das vestes de Draco e as chaves do apartamento nas mãos de Gina Weasley. Ele se sentiu bem. Ou melhor, o mais bem possível, já que os planos para o final de semana poderiam resultar em todos serem atacados por lobisomens mais cedo ou mais tarde. Estremeceu internamente e tentou não pensar nessa possibilidade.

Ele deveria ir para casa. Mal haviam desempacotado qualquer coisa até então, exceto alguns copos e um punhado de roupas essenciais. Ele levou um tempinho para si antes, vagando pelo Beco Diagonal.

Ainda parecia um pouco estranho estar andando por aquela rua. Bruxos e bruxas cuidando de suas vidas. Ninguém estava olhando-o. Ninguém estava apontando ou zombando dele. Ele não era tão importante. Apenas outro bruxo na multidão.

Quando criança, andando pelas ruas, sentia a confiança de seus pais. As pessoas sabiam quem eles eram e os respeitavam — ou no mínimo os temiam. Todo mundo queria ter o que eles tinham. Todo mundo queria ser eles. Será que realmente tinha sido assim? Ou ele imaginara?

Draco nunca pensou que ficaria aliviado por ser apenas mais um rosto na multidão. Algum dia, talvez se tornasse algo mais. No momento, invisível estava bem. Era um passo acima do ódio esperado (e provavelmente merecido).

Uma ideia estava saltando na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ele pensou em ir ver Arthur. O Ministério não estava tão longe. Ainda assim... realmente não queria ir até lá. Uma coisa era fazer a viagem com uma linha direta no escritório de Shacklebolt. Outra coisa era vagar pelos canais apropriados, passando de departamento em departamento. Mesmo que ninguém na rua estivesse prestando muita atenção nele... seu nome seria registrado caso entrasse no Ministério. Não. Melhor apenas lhe escrever.

Pegou algumas guloseimas de coruja para Athena e Xavier e, em seguida, encontrou um canto fora do caminho para desaparatar. A casa parecia mais ou menos como havia deixado, embora Hermione não estivesse lá. Bem, pelo menos até onde podia ver. Athena estava dormindo em seu poleiro e ele não encontrou Xavier. Franziu a testa. Talvez, além de consertar a porta, eles precisassem de algum tipo de sistema de notificação para informar se alguém estava em uma das salas dos fundos. Salazar, havia muito a ser feito. Fez uma careta. Deveriam pelo menos ser capazes de tornar a sala principal apresentável antes de receber pessoas.

Ele puxou a varinha do coldre e começou a desempacotar o resto das caixas na cozinha. Retorne a caixa ao tamanho normal. Desengate as abas. Levite os copos, pratos, talheres, panelas e outras coisas para locais específicos. Desapareça com a caixa. Repita.

Dentro de algumas horas, ele estava suando, mas a sala principal parecia estar aceitável. Não havia mais caixas. A mesa da cozinha e as cadeiras estavam prontas para uso. Não havia mais pilhas de coisas no sofá ou na poltrona.  
Havia uma sala de estar.

Estava começando a parecer que eles estavam se instalando. Ele simplesmente ignoraria o estado do quarto principal por enquanto, não importando o quanto suas vestes estivessem amassadas. Eles não podiam fazer tudo de uma vez, afinal. Inspirado, enfiou a cabeça do lado de fora e deu uma olhada nas flores do jardim da frente. Pegou um punhado e trouxe para dentro. Mordendo o lábio, tentou se lembrar se havia vasos em algum lugar. Ele tinha certeza de que Hermione não possuía um vaso e não era algo que pensara em trazer da mansão. Com um suspiro e um lembrete para si mesmo de que deveria lhe dar um belo vaso de cristal na próxima vez que surgisse a oportunidade, torceu o nariz e colocou as flores em um copo de água, colocando-o no centro da mesa. Estava bom por enquanto. Primeiro vinho em canecas de café e agora usando um copo de água como um vaso.

Em seguida, feitiços de proteção. Eles tinham alguns genéricos, mas se havia alguma chance de que alguém rastreasse Meredith e os outros... precisavam ter alguns mais fortes. Sem mencionar as próprias histórias pessoais de Draco e Hermione, que davam motivos suficientes para muitos bruxos hostis tentar alcançá-los.

Quando Hermione chegou em casa, Draco estava na mesa da cozinha com uma pilha de livros ao lado.

Ela sorriu para ele e para as flores na mesa.

— Estou em casa.

— Bem-vinda. Pronta para fazer magia?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu tenho o restante dos feitiços de proteção de que precisamos aqui. Vai demorar um pouco, mas devemos ser capazes de terminá-los hoje à noite.

— Vamos fazer isso.

* * *

Hermione entrou no apartamento com Gina.

— Você precisará que o registro de Flu seja alterado. Retirei todos os feitiços de proteção, de modo que você possa configurar sua própria lista de pessoas aprovadas para aparatação.

— Eu acho que entendi, Hermione. Draco já me entregou as chaves ontem. E eu dei a notícia para mamãe hoje de manhã. Não tenho certeza se ela entendeu. Ela está juntando todos os livros e fazendo planos de aula há dias. Está realmente animada.

— Espero que tudo corra bem amanhã.

Havia um nó apertado na boca do estômago e ela duvidava de que ele desaparecesse até que a missão estivesse concluída. As chaves da portal estavam prontas. Narcisa disse que tudo estava preparado na mansão. Gina chegou ao apartamento carregando uma bandeja de sanduíches nos braços. Além dos planos de aula, Molly estava fazendo comida.

Gina apertou a mão dela.

— Vocês estão preparados. E o Ministério está apoiando vocês, não está?

— Está. Eles forneceram algumas casas seguras que usaremos para transportar todos e criaram as Chaves de Portal. Narcisa me disse que as havia feito antes, mas como as Chaves de Portal deveriam ser sancionadas pelo Ministério, pensamos que faria sentido deixá-los lidar com essa parte da operação. E eles ofereceram Aurores para guardar os limites.

Era um pouco estranho ver o apartamento tão vazio. O quarto dela parecia menor sem os móveis. Eles haviam colocado a cama de Draco no quarto principal da nova casa e a cama antiga de Hermione em um dos quartos de hóspedes.

— Há lugares para quase tudo nas proximidades. Peixe com batatas fritas, _curry_, pizza, frango.

— Lá se vai minha cintura.

Hermione riu. As chances de que alguma coisa tornasse sua amiga gorda eram pequenas ou inexistentes.

— Tem certeza de que quer se mudar para cá? Não há realmente nenhum lugar para treinar.

Gina deu de ombros.

— Eu sempre posso ir à Toca e treinar por lá. Quero um pouco de espaço dos meus pais e isso será bom.

Hermione sorriu para ela.

— É seu então. Enquanto isso, podemos pegar um pouco de peixe e batatas fritas na esquina e levá-los de volta para a nossa nova casa.

— De acordo — Gina disse. Ela fez uma pausa. — Eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa comigo. Acho que preciso me acostumar com isso.

— Cuidarei disso. Você também precisa tomar cuidado com as corujas indo e vindo, aparatação e poções de cheiro forte. — Ela enfiou a mão na bolsa enquanto saíam do apartamento e pegou uma folha de pergaminho. — Fiz uma lista de tudo o que deve observar no bairro. Londres trouxa é definitivamente diferente da vila perto da Toca.

Gina colocou o pergaminho no bolso e as duas saíram. Não estavam longe do restaurante. Elas fizeram o pedido, pegaram suas sacolas de comida e encontraram um lugar fora do caminho para desaparatar.

Elas reapareceram na frente da casa de Draco e Hermione. Gina deu uma longa olhada e depois olhou para Hermione.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, perguntando se a amiga iria perguntar onde estava o restante.

Em vez disso, Gina apenas disse:

— Parece aconchegante — e começou a entrar pela porta da frente.

Hermione sorriu.

— É maior por dentro. — Ela seguiu a ruiva e a deixou entrar no chalé. — Ainda não escolhemos um nome.

A sala principal estava arrumada: os móveis da sala e a mesa da cozinha estavam bem dispostas. Eles colocaram novas cortinas nas janelas.

— Draco deve estar por aqui — Hermione disse, indo para a única outra porta na sala.

Gina observou Hermione fechar os olhos e abrir a porta — disposta em uma parede que também continha janelas para o quintal. Pela porta, Gina pôde ver um corredor com portas de cada lado. Um corredor que definitivamente não estava no quintal.

Hermione chamou Draco, ele a ouviu e saiu do quarto principal. Ele sentiu o cheiro no ar e reconheceu as sacolas que ela estava carregando.

— Jantar amor?

— Jantar. Como está indo lá? — Ela olhou de volta para o quarto.

— Quase tudo está pronto. Não tenho certeza se as vestes de seda de acromântula serão as mesmas — ele suspirou.

— Oh, coitadinho. Não se preocupe, eles estão fora de moda há um ano. — Ela sorriu. — Venha comer. Gin, nós lhe mostraremos tudo mais tarde.

A correção que Draco e Hermione fizeram no feitiço da porta funcionara maravilhosamente. Em vez de abrir para uma sala específica (o que ainda era possível, caso a pessoa desejasse), a sala principal se abria para um corredor, que continha as portas para todas as outras salas.

Eles se sentaram à mesa da cozinha e abriram as embalagens de comida. Gina se lembrou de que as bandejas de sanduíches para o dia seguinte tinham ficado no apartamento; ela teria que buscá-las mais tarde. Enquanto isso, havia jantar e amigos.

Sentada à mesa com Draco e Gina, Hermione estava um pouco preocupada com o dia seguinte. Mas sabia que iriam passar por aquilo.


	64. Segurança

**Capítulo 64: Segurança**

* * *

Hermione andava pela sala principal da casa. Eles fizeram tudo o que podiam para estar prontos. Arthur estava no Chalé das Conchas. Belby no esconderijo do Ministério. Narcisa na mansão. Os sanduíches de Molly estavam sobre a mesa. As chaves de portal foram deixadas em cada parada. Gina e Neville concordaram em esperar no chalé com as Chaves de Portal que os levariam para a mansão e garantir que ninguém interferisse antes que Hermione e Draco voltassem.

Havia uma chave de portal que levaria Hermione e Draco para o local de encontro na floresta com Meredith e os outros. Outra chave de portal levaria todos para o esconderijo do Ministério. De lá, seguiriam para o chalé e, finalmente, para a mansão. Havia aurores fora dos limites da matilha de lobisomens; longe o suficiente para que, esperançosamente, não atraíssem suspeitas, mas perto o suficiente para que, uma vez que a segunda chave de portal fosse ativada na floresta, eles pudessem se aproximar.

As chaves de portal para tirá-los da floresta e a que os levaria para a Mansão seriam ativadas em um horário específico. As outras tinham uma palavra de ativação. Com o tempo ativado, não haveria espaço para erros.

Draco a abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço. Ele sussurrou:

— Você vai fazer um buraco no chão.

Ela riu e apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro.

— Não posso evitar. Estou nervosa.

—Você quer cancelar?

Em teoria, eles poderiam chamar Meredith no espelho e cancelar a coisa toda. Era arriscado. Se Meredith ligasse para eles, seria porque ela estava em algum lugar em que se sentia segura o suficiente para fazer a ligação. Se eles ligassem para ela... Poderiam colocar sua vida em risco — e a vida de Dylan e quem sabe quantos outros.

— Absolutamente não. Vamos apenas esperar. Meredith ligará em breve. E então saberemos que estamos prontos para ir.

Eles se banharam com uma poção especial que Belby garantiu que ajudaria a neutralizar seu perfume. Não cheiravam como pessoas. Ou como licântropos. Apenas como mais algumas árvores.

As roupas estavam empilhadas nas costas do sofá, caso alguém quisesse se trocar. Ajudaria a esconder o cheiro se alguém conseguisse alcançá-los. Não era provável. Eles planejaram tudo bem. Mas mesmo os melhores planos...

Gina e Neville chegaram por volta das seis e meia.

Às quinze para as sete, o espelho de Hermione começou a chamar seu nome. Ela abriu e Draco juntou-se a ela na frente do espelho.

— Meredith?

— Estou aqui — sua voz estava baixa. — Você está vindo?

— Estaremos aí em breve. Dez minutos.

—Tudo bem.

A conexão morreu, Hermione e Draco se entreolharam e depois olharam para Gina e Neville.

— Não abram a porta para ninguém — disse Hermione.

— Ninguém vai entrar, a não ser pela chave de portal — garantiu Neville.

Hermione colocou poções no balcão da cozinha e alguns frascos no bolso.

Andou por mais alguns minutos e se controlou novamente. Roupas escuras, para que não se destacassem. Poção de camuflagem de cheiro. Sua varinha estava de fácil acesso. Não havia muito mais que pudessem fazer. Enfiou o espelho no bolso e pegou uma bolsa que continha apenas duas maçanetas de vidro. Foi até Draco e segurou suas duas mãos.

— Você tem certeza de que quer ir?

— Se você estiver indo, eu irei.

Ela olhou para Gina e Neville.

— Estamos indo então. Lembrem-se...

— Nós sabemos. Não deixar ninguém entrar por nenhum meio que não seja sua chave de portal.

Ela pegou a mão de Draco e ele pegou a chave de portal, uma pequena chave de bronze. Fizeram contato visual e ele disse a palavra de ativação. Os dois se foram.

Draco e Hermione pousaram no meio de uma pequena clareira. Draco mal ousou respirar, examinando a escuridão, procurando por qualquer sinal de alguém por perto. Eles ficaram de costas, mãos nas varinhas. Esperançosamente, sua postura defensiva não afugentaria as pessoas que estavam tentando ajudar.

O coração de Hermione estava batendo forte.

Um galho estalou e ambas as cabeças se viraram.

Era Meredith. Dylan estava com ela. Ao longo de alguns minutos, apareceram mais quatro mulheres, com filhos de várias idades. O mais velho tinha provavelmente quinze anos, o mais novo, uma criança pequena. Meredith colocou a mão de Dylan na de outra mulher e murmurou algo para ela antes de voltar sua atenção para Hermione e Draco. Sua voz dificilmente era mais que um sussurro.

— Este é o primeiro grupo. Vou esperar aqui com o segundo. Estou enviando Dylan com o primeiro grupo.

Hermione olhou para o grupo ao seu redor. Ninguém carregava malas — levar algo atrairia atenção. Sua voz saiu tão baixa quanto a de Meredith.

— Nós não vamos decepcioná-la. — Olhou para o relógio. Menos de 2 minutos.

Draco pegou a primeira chave de portal da bolsa e a entregou à mulher que segurava a mão de Dylan.

— Todo mundo que está no primeiro grupo precisa tocar nisso. Em... um minuto e dez segundos, quem tocar será puxado para a primeira casa segura. Temos uma série de casas seguras instaladas hoje à noite. Vamos manter vocês seguros.

— Vocês estão vindo? — alguém perguntou.

— Nós iremos com o segundo grupo. Eles correrão mais riscos, porque as pessoas podem começar a perceber que vocês se foram. Dylan está indo com vocês. Meredith não o enviaria se não soubesse que ele estaria seguro — apontou Hermione. — Agora, todos toquem na maçaneta. Não soltem. É preciso segurar até chegarem no local. Haverá um homem ruivo lá.

Houve um momento de hesitação, depois uma pessoa após a outra começaram a tocar a chave de portal.

Draco olhou para o relógio.

— 30 segundos.

Eles mal respiraram. Houve um ruído abafado, e de repente nove corpos não estavam mais onde estavam antes.

Meredith olhou em volta, visivelmente abalada. O barulho da partida foi mais alto do que ela esperava. E se alguém tiver ouvido?

Draco e Hermione voltaram a ficar de costas, examinando as árvores.

— Quantas pessoas estamos esperando?

— Mais três mulheres. Quatro crianças.

— Nenhum homem?

— Eles administram o bando. Ninguém estava disposto a arriscar e trair o restante de nós. — A voz dela estava baixa.

Os olhos de Hermione se demoraram em Meredith, sabendo os riscos que a mulher estava assumindo para dar uma vida melhor a Dylan.

— Em menos de cinco minutos, você estará em algum lugar seguro — prometeu.

Dentro de um minuto, duas mulheres e três crianças apareceram, vindas de direções opostas. O mais novo era um bebê, envolto nos braços de sua mãe. Ele estava chorando e ela tentou acalmá-lo enquanto caminhava.

— Sinto muito. Ele está com fome. Não tenho leite suficiente — ela sussurrou.

Uma das outras mulheres perguntou:

— Onde está Cheryl?

— Ela precisa chegar aqui em breve.

Houve um momento de silêncio ansioso, quebrado apenas pelo choro do bebê.

Cheryl saiu das árvores, segurando as mãos de duas crianças, talvez de cinco e sete anos.

— Pensei ter ouvido alguém atrás de mim no caminho para cá. Tivemos que dar uma volta. Ginny enviou Davvy comigo no último minuto. Ela sabia que não havia como escapar de Cassava, mas achou que Davvy deveria...

— Um minuto para ir. Todo mundo segure aqui. — Draco pegou a segunda maçaneta e todos se juntaram.

Eles ouviram uma gargalhada vinda das árvores.

— O bando é vida. Você não deixa o bando. E você não pega os filhotes — rosnou uma voz.

Hermione manteve uma mão na maçaneta, enquanto segurava sua varinha com a outra.

— Estupefaça!

O homem se esquivou.

— Eu já passei por duas guerras. — Ele pulou para frente e agarrou a mulher com o bebê.

Draco lançou uma azaração ferreteante e o homem uivou de dor quando o feitiço atingiu seu ombro. Se o bebê chorão não os tivesse denunciado, aquilo certamente o faria. Eles precisavam sair dali. A chave de portal estaria disparando a qualquer momento. Não poderiam deixar ninguém para trás.

Hermione disparou outra azaração para o homem quando ele tropeçou para frente e agarrou o tornozelo de Cheryl. Seus dentes estavam trincados de dor, mas ele avançou e agarrou-se a ela como um bulldog. Suas unhas crescidas cortaram seu tornozelo e ele arreganhou os dentes como se fosse mordê-la na perna. Meredith levantou um pé para pisar em sua mão.

A chave de portal foi ativada.

Hermione sentiu o aperto, como um gancho atrás do umbigo e se sentiu sendo empurrada pelo universo, uma mão na varinha, a outra na maçaneta.

Eles desembarcaram em Shell Cottage. Hermione não viu Dylan e os outros à vista em nenhum lugar, mas Arthur estava lá, do outro lado da mesa da cozinha. O bebê começou a chorar ainda mais.

— Arthur, nós temos um clandestino — ela disse, ainda se recuperando da náusea pós-chave de portal. Merlin, como eles se sentiriam depois de mais três viagens?

Meredith caiu em cima do homem que os guardou e soltou o tornozelo de Cheryl. Draco levantou Meredith e Arthur apontou para o homem. Assim que Meredith saiu da frente, ele lançou um feitiço estupefaça.

— O que fazemos com ele?

— Vamos mantê-lo preso por enquanto. Ele cometeu um crime do qual o Ministério poderia acusá-lo?

— Atacou as mulheres que estavam tentando sair.

Arthur torceu a varinha e cordas prenderam o homem. O Ministério teria que lidar com ele. Arthur não estava disposto a matá-lo — a menos que sua vida estivesse em perigo — e não pretendia deixar o homem em nenhuma posição que pudesse arriscar a vida de alguém. — Irei enviar um patrono para Kingsley e deixá-lo decidir o que fazer.

Os olhos de Draco percorreram a sala, sem enxergar o primeiro grupo.

— Onde estão os outros?

— Eles estão no quarto com Molly. Achei melhor, caso houvesse alguma complicação na segunda viagem — Arthur olhou em volta para as mulheres e crianças reunidas. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Vocês ficarão seguros. — Ele chamou Molly e ela saiu do quarto com os outros. Meredith correu para Dylan e o pegou nos braços.

Molly olhou para o homem em cativeiro e não pareceu se surpreender. As operações raramente corriam tão bem quanto o planejado.

— Você mandou chamar Kingsley?

— Ainda não. Vamos tirar todos daqui primeiro e depois o chamaremos.

Molly assentiu e olhou para o grupo de pé na cozinha do Chalé das Conchas.

— Estou ansiosa para reencontrar todos em breve. Vocês estão seguros agora. — Ela pegou um cachecol no balcão e o entregou a Hermione. — Aqui está a próxima chave de portal. Belby está esperando. Vamos garantir que os aurores recebam o sinal de mudança.

Hermione pegou o cachecol, que era grande o suficiente para que todos pudessem tocá-lo facilmente. Ela olhou para o grupo. Eles os tiraram da floresta. Observou Draco chutar casualmente o homem no chão. Casualmente o suficiente para se passar por um acidente, mas Hermione tinha certeza de que não era o caso. Escolheu ignorar. Arthur e Molly lidariam com ele. A Chave de Portal não deixaria uma trilha que pudesse ser rastreada.

—Tudo bem, pessoal. Temos mais três paradas. Alguém quer uma poção anti-náusea antes de irmos?

Uma ou duas mulheres aceitaram. Hermione tirou poções do bolso. Ela notou o sangue na perna de Cheryl e se ajoelhou para examiná-lo.

— Eu posso curá-la antes de irmos.

Ela rangeu os dentes.

— Não está doendo muito. Você disse que ainda há um caminho a percorrer. Vamos. Não quero ficar aqui olhando para ele por mais um minuto sequer.

Ela usou o pé ileso e chutou o homem no peito. Definitivamente não foi um acidente.

Quando todo mundo estava segurando o cachecol com segurança, Draco disse a palavra de ativação.

Eles se foram.

A parada no esconderijo do Ministério foi breve. Belby se apresentou e disse a Draco e Hermione que a equipe do Ministério havia se fechado no perímetro. Ninguém sairia do bando naquela noite. Uma criança vomitou sobre si mesma quando chegaram. Eles pegaram a próxima chave de portal.

Chegando à casa de Draco e Hermione, confirmaram que Neville e Gina estavam os aguardando.

— Algum distúrbio por aqui?

— Tudo quieto — Neville lhes disse. — Nenhum sinal de alguém atacando a propriedade. Nenhuma tentativa nas janelas ou portas.

Hermione assentiu e ela e Draco se voltaram para os outros.

— Temos um pouco de tempo antes de irmos para a última parada. Há sanduíches e algumas poções, caso alguém precise de alguma coisa, como poções calmantes e anti-náusea. E roupas limpas. Se alguém quiser se trocar, há roupas aqui e quartos no corredor. Temos um pouco de tempo para que todos se acomodem e depois vamos para a sua nova casa. E há leite — acrescentou, olhando para a mulher com a criança.

Havia um sorriso agradecido em seu rosto. Hermione fez um gesto para Gina pegar leite para a mulher. Eles teriam que improvisar uma mamadeira.

Enquanto isso, sentou Cheryl em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e olhou para o tornozelo dela, limpando-o e aplicando Dittany.

— Deve terminar de se curar dentro de um dia.

Draco estava perto da pilha de roupas e guiava as pessoas para os quartos onde poderiam se trocar e lavar o rosto e as mãos, se quisessem. A criança pegou a velha camisa de quadribol de Draco em uma das pilhas.

Sua mãe sorriu cansada.

— Verde é a cor favorita dele.

O menino tirou a camisa coberta de vômito — ele tivera um segundo incidente após chegarem no chalé — e vestiu a camisa.

Draco o pegou.

— Aposto que você será um ótimo jogador de quadribol. Teremos que encontrar uma vassoura para você. — Ele falou para preencher o silêncio. Ninguém mais parecia estar conversando. Algumas pessoas comeram sanduíches, mas a maioria não parecia ter apetite naquele momento. Alguns pegaram as roupas das pilhas e foram se trocar.

Eram quase oito horas. Narcisa estaria esperando-os.

Gina e Neville levaram para uma outra sala as crianças que tinham idade suficiente para conversar, mas não para manter um segredo.

Draco e Hermione permaneceram. Hermione começou a falar.

— Eu sei que vocês deram um salto de fé vindo aqui hoje à noite. Deixando tudo para trás. Vamos fazer o que pudermos para mantê-los seguro e fazer esse risco valer a pena para você. Faremos a última viagem em breve. Quando chegarmos lá, estarão em um lugar seguro. Estarão em casa. Temos uma poção para tornar a mudança mais suportável, até que possamos encontrar uma cura. Molly, que conheceram brevemente esta noite, se ofereceu para ensinar lições para seus filhos — leitura, escrita, matemática. Hogwarts os aceitará quando tiverem idade suficiente.

— E nós?

— Estamos trabalhando nisso também — disse Draco. — Se houver algo que precisem — varinhas, lições de magia, vamos fazer acontecer. Atualmente, não há proteção contra a discriminação de pessoas... como vocês. Estamos trabalhando nisso. — Salazar sabia quanto tempo levaria. — Para onde os levaremos agora... será sua casa. Enquanto quiserem. Estarão seguros. Tenho certeza de que todos têm perguntas. Faremos o possível para respondê-las.

— Nós poderemos voltar para resgatar alguns dos outros?

— Em algum tempo, espero que sim. Mas depois de hoje à noite, outra tentativa será mais difícil. Mais perigosa. Ninguém esperava que algum de vocês saísse. Enquanto isso, queremos ajudá-los em suas novas vidas.

Em alguns minutos, as crianças voltaram e Neville trouxe a chave de portal. O garotinho usando a camisa de quadribol estendeu os braços para Draco. Apesar de tudo, Hermione parecia divertida. Draco o pegou e o colocou no quadril.

—Verde — o garoto disse, puxando a camisa.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Todo mundo está pronto? — perguntou.

Houve um murmúrio de assentimento. Draco procurou em seu bolso o pergaminho que preparara com suas anotações. Ainda estava lá. Todo mundo estava no lugar. Ele ativou a chave de portal.

* * *

Narcisa fez o possível para manter o rosto composto contra a agitação de sentimentos no peito. Ela se inspecionou no espelho do corredor, sem achar um cabelo fora do lugar enquanto esperava seus... convidados? As emoções agitaram-se. Repugnância à maneira como viviam. Medo pelas mudanças permanentes que poderiam causar aos inocentes. Orgulho por ter feito um arranjo que ajudaria a desfazer a nuvem remanescente sobre o nome Malfoy — talvez até ajudasse em uma apelação de Lúcio quando houvesse tempo suficiente para fazer uma. Um pouco de admiração pelas mães que concordaram em se afastar de suas antigas vidas. Ela fizera tudo o que pôde para proteger Draco. Para tentar lhe dar a melhor vida possível. Essas mães só queriam o mesmo para os filhos.

Colocou um sorriso no rosto e gesticulou para os elfos.

— Não devemos deixar nossos convidados esperando.

Os elfos abriram a porta e, de pé no vestíbulo, havia mais de uma dúzia de mulheres e crianças. Alguns deles pareciam ter lavado o rosto recentemente, mas não todos. No geral, era um bando esfarrapado. O cabelo de uma mulher estava tão emaranhado que Narcisa tinha certeza de que precisaria ser cortado não muito longe do couro cabeludo. Bem, voltaria a crescer. Havia suéteres feitos à mão que pareciam bastante novos, usados sobre calças ou saias muito rasgadas e sujas. Uma mulher usava um vestido horrendo que, com certeza, pertencera a Molly Weasley.

Salazar.

As crianças eram magras. Hermione dissera que eles eram, mas... viu-se desejando ter colocado bolo em seus quartos junto com as roupas e produtos de higiene pessoal. Bolo de chocolate com cobertura de caramelo sempre tinha sido o favorito de Draco quando criança. Não importava. Ela pediria aos elfos que preparassem alguma coisa para depois do jantar tardio. Hermione e Draco estavam no fundo do grupo; havia uma criança no quadril de Draco, vestindo uma de suas antigas camisas de quadribol. Um rolo de pergaminho estava na mão de seu filho. Um olhar dele tirou a mãe de seu momento de surpresa e ela cumprimentou o grupo.

— Bem-vindos a sua nova casa. Existem muitos quartos para todos.

— Está tudo bem. Vocês estão seguros aqui — ecoou Draco. — Há muito espaço. Vocês estão em casa.

Ele avançou lentamente, juntando-se aos elfos para liderar todos pelo caminho. Eles não puderam arriscar trazer suas coisas. Se o resto do bando soubesse o que estavam fazendo... nunca teriam escapado.

Narcisa colocou um dedo no braço de Hermione enquanto passava, olhando novamente para o rosto magro da criança pequena que Draco estava carregando. — Por quê?

— Uma das mães me contou. Os homens pensam que, se as crianças estiverem com fome, aprenderão a caçar melhor. Então eles recebem apenas os restos na maioria das vezes — disse ela em voz baixa. — Obrigada por tudo.

— Eu sou uma bruxa sagaz. Tenho certeza de que encontraremos mais a ser feito.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Hermione.

— Nós duas somos.

Narcisa sabia que o trabalho estava apenas começando. As rodas de sua mente agitaram-se. Além do trabalho a ser feito ali, o Ministério teria que encontrar uma maneira de impedir que os lobisomens da floresta procurassem novas mulheres para serem transformadas. Eles não conseguiriam recuperar aquelas que estavam ali. Ela os protegeria. A casa dos Malfoy era uma fortaleza — muitos tentaram invadi-la e falharam várias vezes.

Ela aprenderia a esconder qualquer ambivalência persistente. Aquelas mulheres não eram Fenrir Greyback. Repetiu as palavras para si mesma. Em algum momento, as pessoas certas ouviriam sobre o bom trabalho que estava fazendo. Talvez um dia Lúcio se juntasse a ela na casa de veraneio.

Narcisa descobrira que havia pouco o que queria levar da mansão. De fato, quase nada. Até a porcelana da família havia sido manchada pelos apoiadores do Lorde das Trevas. Um feitiço ofensivo limpara o sangue da mesa de jantar, mas nunca apagaria os gritos que Narcisa ouvira. Além de alguns tesouros, ela decidiu que tudo iria ficar. A casa de veraneio já estava mobilada, de qualquer forma. E suas roupas estavam um ano fora de moda. Outras pessoas poderiam usá-las. Certamente não faltariam pessoas na mansão.

Narcisa e Draco lideraram o caminho, fornecendo quartos a todos.

— Haverá um jantar lá embaixo daqui a uma hora, para quem quiser. E bolo de chocolate de sobremesa.

— Com cobertura de caramelo? — Draco perguntou.

— Claro.

Ela observou o menino puxar os cabelos de Draco, que estremeceu, colocando-o no chão quando chegaram ao quarto dele e de sua mãe. O menino acenou enquanto Draco continuava andando pelo corredor. Ele ouviu uma das garotinhas perguntando à mãe quando ela iria ver sua amiga Suzy novamente. A mãe dela não sabia.

Seria uma longa noite. Narcisa já estava fazendo uma lista mental das coisas extras que precisariam. O jantar seria um bom começo. Lembrou-se de ter visto o bebê.

— Quantas crianças ainda estão sendo amamentadas?

— Apenas uma e sua mãe não está produzindo leite suficiente — Hermione disse em voz baixa.

— Provavelmente devido à má alimentação. Há uma poção para isso; irei pegar o livro na biblioteca. Enquanto isso, pedirei à Pinky para buscar um pouco de leite. Pode haver algumas mamadeiras no sótão. — Narcisa sorriu. Havia trabalho a ser feito. Aquele era o caminho a ser seguido. — Vamos começar.

* * *

_Estamos chegando ao fim da linha. O capítulo seguinte será o final propriamente dito e haverá ainda um curto epílogo. Eu já estou realmente emocionada. Feliz por estar quase concluindo aqui a minha primeira tradução, mas triste por estar me despedindo desses personagens que acompanho há meses. Mas tudo na vida tem um fim, certo?  
_

_Ademais, espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo. Obrigada a todos vocês que têm acompanhado a fic até aqui._


	65. Falando

_N/T: Este foi um capítulo emocionante para traduzir (talvez tenham escorrido uma lágrima ou duas, mas eu jamais admitiria isso a ninguém). A história aqui retorna ao ponto de vista de Draco — lembrando-nos do adolescente desesperado que teve sua vida virada de cabeça para baixo no início dessa história._

_Não sei dizer o quanto amei ter todos vocês aqui comigo e o que seu encorajamento a cada capítulo significou para mim. Mesmo durante o tempo que eu fiquei sem postar, sempre recebi uma palavra de apoio. Vocês são incríveis e foram VOCÊS que trouxeram essa versão em português até aqui._

_Este é o capítulo final. Ainda haverá um epílogo. E eu já estou com saudade de vir aqui postar..._

* * *

**Capítulo 65: Falando**

* * *

Draco estremeceu levemente quando se sentou no sofá de sua casa.

— É incrível o quanto uma criança pequena pode pesar quando insiste em ser carregada durante uma noite e um dia.

Hermione se juntou a ele e o beijou. Ele colocou um braço em volta dela.

— Você é surpreendentemente bom nisso.

— Ele me lembra Teddy. Ash não é muito mais velho que Teddy. Teddy tem sorte.

—Ash também terá sorte agora. Eles não o transformaram. Ele ficará bem.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dela.

— A vida dele já foi difícil.

— E agora vai melhorar. — Reclinou-se contra ele, sentindo seu perfume. — Eu acho que sua mãe vai ser ainda mais valiosa em tudo isso do que esperávamos inicialmente. Antes de sairmos, ela me disse que tem alguns contatos. Há um Medibruxo que ela vai buscar para examinar todos. E alguém para vigiar as crianças que não se transformam, quando for lua cheia.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Você sabe que ela tem um objetivo com tudo isso, certo?

— Claro que sei. Imagino que, em algum momento, ela usará suas boas ações como meio para tentar tirar seu pai de Azkaban. Se ela fizer sua parte bem o suficiente em tudo isso... eu até endossarei. — Futuramente. Quando tiver trabalhado um pouco mais em Lúcio. Havia muita leitura a ser feita. Ela ainda precisava obter o seu retorno sobre Anne Frank. — Ainda assim, acho que até vi um pouco de emoção real em seu rosto ontem à noite. Acho que ela tem outra motivação agora.

— Coisas estranhas acontecem.

Se fosse ser sincero, Draco pensava que Hermione estava certa. Havia algo no rosto de sua mãe na noite anterior. Ele não achou que fosse o bolo de chocolate nublando seu julgamento.

— Como você se sentiria? Se ela conseguir tirá-lo de lá?

Draco ficou tenso. Era uma pergunta que ele pensara e deixara de lado mais vezes do que poderia contar. Ainda não sabia o que diria ao homem caso o visse novamente.

— Eu não sei. Pode depender de quanto tempo ainda durará sua pena. Ele merece... — Draco sequer sabia o que seu pai merecia. Punição por tudo o inferno que suas decisões causaram a Draco. Pelas vidas que sua presunção custara. Pelos pesadelos que foram culpa dele. Perdão por não saber como sair quando as coisas ficaram feias? Não. Ele não se sentia indulgente naquele momento.

Sua frase ficou suspensa no ar.

— Eu tenho que voltar para o aprendizado amanhã. Ele disse que, por toda essa confusão na semana passada, devo a ele uma dúzia de poções extras da sua lista de poções _extremamente difíceis_.

Draco riu.

— Você vai conseguir. E eu começarei na loja de Jorge amanhã. Quase não consigo acreditar que conseguimos fazer isso.

— Há um longo caminho a ser percorrido, mas ... nós os tiramos de lá. E ninguém será capaz de encontrá-los na mansão. — Haveria muitos dias pela frente, preparando as coisas, garantindo que eles tivessem o que precisavam. Hermione dividiria seu tempo entre a mansão e Belby. Mas ela já estava acostumada a fazer muitas coisas. — Eu estava pensando em ir até a Toca e ver se conseguimos mais informações de Arthur. Você está pronto para isso?

— Eu tenho uma escolha?

Ela riu.

— Bem, eu irei. Você pode ficar aqui no sofá.

— Sem chance.

Aparataram na Toca, descobrindo que Arthur havia acabado de chegar do trabalho e Molly estava terminando de arrumar a mesa para o jantar. Com apenas um protesto simbólico de que não era necessário, sentaram-se para jantar. Eles não estavam com muita fome, mas nunca era permitido recusar uma refeição na Toca.

A conversa do jantar foi principalmente sobre os negócios. Arthur confirmou que o homem que atacara Cheryl estava sob custódia do Ministério. Ele não disse em qual departamento. O Ministério mantinha uma linha de controle na área ao redor da colônia de lobisomens, mas eles não poderiam mantê-la para sempre. Arthur não pôde confirmar, mas havia rumores de que a divisão de pesquisa de feitiços estava trabalhando em alguma coisa.

Molly se ofereceu onde quer que fosse necessária durante as próximas semanas — ensinando, cozinhando, cuidando das crianças. Eles realmente precisariam de toda a ajuda que pudessem obter.

Enquanto Hermione e Molly levavam a louça para a pia no final da refeição, Arthur aproximou sua cadeira de Draco.

— Eu recebi sua carta. Demorou um pouco, mas você está liberado para ir. No entanto, precisará marcar uma visita. Quando gostaria de ir?

— Ainda não sei sequer o que quero lhe falar.

Arthur olhou por cima do ombro. Parecia que Molly e Hermione estariam ocupadas durante alguns minutos, fazendo chá e escolhendo a sobremesa. Ele olhou de volta para Draco e não pôde deixar de se impressionar com o quão jovem ele parecia naquele momento. Ele tinha a idade de Rony. A idade que Rony teria... se ainda estivesse ali para conversar com ele. Não haveria mais conversas com Rony.

— Eu não posso te dizer o que falar, filho. Isso é com você. Por qual motivo quer falar com ele?

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto muito diferente de Draco Malfoy.

— Eu acho que talvez se estivesse na frente dele, saberia o que dizer. Agora, há apenas... muita coisa na minha cabeça. E tudo se contradiz. Eu fico pensando que não quero vê-lo ou dizer qualquer coisa. E então Hermione olha para mim com aqueles olhos. Ela daria tudo para mais uma chance de falar com seus pais. Como posso ficar aqui, sabendo onde meu pai está, e não ir vê-lo?

— É difícil quando há um desentendimento na família. Percy e eu não conversamos por vários meses durante a guerra.

Suas bochechas normalmente pálidas estavam coradas.

— Ele me deixa tão irritado às vezes. E eu nem sei o quão irritado eu posso estar. Ele acreditava estar me dando uma vida boa e fácil. Mas ele permitiu que os monstros entrassem.

Arthur estendeu a mão e deu um tapinha nas costas do filho de Lúcio Malfoy. Eles viveram para ver tempos estranhos, de fato.

— Eu acho que você sabe o que quer dizer. Quando se trata disso, as palavras aparecem. Vou marcar para daqui duas semanas. Dará um pouco mais de tempo a você. Pense nisso. Estarei aqui se precisar conversar antes ou depois.

Draco assentiu, sentindo-se subitamente esgotado.

As mulheres voltaram, tomando chá. Draco pegou o de Hermione e tomou um longo gole, mesmo que estivesse muito quente.

— Você está bem, Draco?

— Na verdade, estou me sentindo um pouco cansado. Podemos encerrar a noite? Obrigado pelo ótimo jantar, Sra. Weasley.

Ela o olhou com uma expressão suave no rosto. Ela criara meninos suficientes para saber quando alguém estava escondendo alguma coisa. Draco não parecia estar bem; ela podia ver Arthur pelo canto do olho e sabia que ele compartilharia com ela mais tarde.

— De nada, querido. Voltem a qualquer momento. Levem alguns biscoitos para mais tarde. E me digam onde precisarão de mim.

Draco assentiu. Ele e Hermione pegaram um saco de biscoitos e saíram para o quintal para desaparatar. Merlin. Se apenas falar sobre conversar com o pai era tão cansativo, como ele conseguiria fazer isso?

* * *

A nova rotina tomou conta de suas vidas rapidamente. Hermione dividiu seu tempo entre seu aprendizado com Belby e organizar as coisas na mansão. Eles criaram uma sala de aula para Molly e as crianças. Fiel à sua palavra, Neville fez uma inspeção nos terrenos da mansão e trouxe plantas que seriam necessárias para poções. Olivaras concordou em abrir a loja tarde da noite em um futuro não muito distante para aqueles com idade suficiente para que terem uma varinha e Hermione havia começado a ensinar às mulheres. As coisas estavam melhorando.

O chalé começou a se tornar cada vez mais acolhedor à medida em que se instalavam e aproveitavam seu espaço extra — equipando o laboratório, garantindo que a biblioteca tivesse poltronas confortáveis. Hermione estava satisfeita por poder aparatar e enviar corujas sem se preocupar com a vizinhança. Para imenso alívio de Draco, os vizinhos não pareciam estar nem demasiadamente interessados neles nem sentir desprezo por ele. Havia sorrisos educados e saudações quando foi à loja do outro lado da clareira. Ninguém tentou expulsá-lo do lugar, embora tivesse certeza de que todos sabiam quem ele era.

A casa que parecia um sapato continuou a ser uma tristeza para a mente de Draco, mas o bando de crianças que a habitavam o irritava menos do que esperava. Talvez tenha sido a influência de Teddy. Ou Ash e os outros. Ou talvez fosse porque não precisava chegar perto o suficiente para ficar coberto de marcas de mãos grudentas. Ou talvez ele sentisse falta das crianças da biblioteca. Realmente poderia ser qualquer coisa.

Os longos dias na loja não pareciam tão longos. Por mais que Draco tivesse achado o Weasley irritante ao longo dos anos escolares, seu irmão era diferente. Jorge tinha um senso de humor perverso. E um lado tortuoso. Era quase surpreendente que ele não fosse da Sonserina. Draco realmente se viu ansioso para ir à loja na maioria dos dias. A interação com os clientes ainda não era sua parte favorita; alguns dias ele não estava disposto a estar na frente da loja. Houve um momento constrangedor em que dois ex-alunos da Grifinória do ano da Weasley fêmea chegaram. Eles se lembraram dele de Hogwarts, e as lembranças não eram boas.

Draco estava sozinho na caixa registradora quando eles entraram — Gina estava estocando as prateleiras e Jorge estava nos fundos. Quando os garotos chegaram ao caixa com seus fogos de artifício, encararam Draco.

— Desde quando Jorge tem um traidor trabalhando para ele?

— Eu pensei que Gina estaria trabalhando aqui.

Draco ignorou o comentário e olhou os fogos de artifício que eles selecionaram.

— Serão 13 foices. Isso é junto ou separado?

— Nós não pagaremos um Nuque a você, doninha.

— Comensal da Morte maldito.

Draco respirou fundo.

— Estou trabalhando no caixa. Você pode comprá-los agora ou voltar depois.

— Há algum problema aqui? — Jorge perguntou, saindo dos fundos e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você está permitindo que esse Comensal da Morte trabalhe em sua loja. Por que você não o amaldiçoou?

— Ele pagou sua dívida e trabalha aqui agora. Eu acho que você seria um pouco mais amigável com o mago que ajudou a criar os espelhos de chamada. Eu sei que você o usa o tempo todo para conversar com Nancy e Clarissa.

Parecia que as coisas poderiam esquentar. Os meninos mais novos não pareciam estar com disposição para recuar e a última coisa que Draco queria era estar no meio de um confronto, não quando ainda estava andando na corda bamba no mundo bruxo.

Draco olhou para os meninos a sua frente e depois para Jorge.

— Você não comeu todo o chocolate que sua _mãe_ trouxe esta manhã, não é?

Houve o menor indício de uma pausa antes de Jorge responder.

— Quase, mas não exatamente. Vou buscar um pouco. — Jorge desapareceu nos fundos da loja e voltou com dois pedaços de chocolate para seus clientes. — Sinto muito por ter causado tanto transtorno a vocês. Irei me certificar de colocar uma placa "cuidado com as cobras" na próxima vez. E os fogos de artifício são por conta da casa. — Ele estendeu as duas mãos com um pedaço de chocolate em cada e um sorriso desarmante.

Goodkind e Whicher se lembraram dos pacotes que Gina costumava receber em Hogwarts — doces, bolos e biscoitos. Qualquer coisa feita por sua mãe seria deliciosa. Eles aceitaram o chocolate, lançaram um último olhar sujo a Draco e foram embora com seus fogos de artifício gratuitos.

Jorge conseguiu manter a cara séria até a porta se fechar atrás dele e depois se virou para Draco com um olhar avaliador.

— Pensamento rápido o seu.

Gina veio do outro lado da loja, onde estava fazendo o inventário.

— Pensei em enfeitiçá-los, mas você parecia tê-los sob controle. Fudge de febre?

— Melhor ainda. Um produto inédito.

Jorge sorriu.

— Fudge flatulento. Depois de 10 ou 15 minutos, o fedor fará com que as bombas de estrume da Zonko's pareçam não estarem se esforçando o suficiente.

— Nós ainda não o lançamos porque temíamos que fosse muito potente. Mas parecia uma boa ideia — Draco sorriu levemente e deu de ombros.

Havia um sorriso malicioso no rosto de Gina.

— Isso é possivelmente tão bom quanto uma Azaração para Rebater Bicho Papão.

— Eu só espero que eles não peguem o metrô para casa — disse Draco. Ele viu as expressões em branco nos rostos dos ruivos. — Coisa trouxa. Se tiverem sorte, eles vão esperar até chegar em casa para comer aquilo.

— Sabe, eu nunca gostei deles. Eles sempre foram maus com Colin. Não que isso fosse incomum, mas... — Ela encolheu os ombros e sorriu. Tinha a sensação de que os dois não voltariam por um longo tempo.

* * *

Outubro estava se esvaindo. Draco estava cada vez mais nervoso. O trabalho estava indo bem. As coisas progrediam na mansão. Ele amava Hermione. Tudo estava indo tão bem. Quanto melhores as coisas ficavam, mais medo ele tinha de que tudo pudesse ser arruinado.

Seus próximos compromissos não ajudavam. Apenas o pensamento de visitar Hogwarts apertava seu peito e a coruja que havia recebido àquela noite de Arthur não ajudara em nada. Ele apertou os lábios e respirou fundo, beliscando a ponta do nariz.

— Temos mais poção do sono sem sonhos?

Hermione olhou para cima, preocupada. Aquela era a terceira vez na semana.

— Estamos sem, mas posso preparar um pouco. O que há de errado?

— Não se preocupe com isso.

— Hogwarts? — Faltavam apenas algumas semanas.

Ele se levantou e foi para a cozinha, pensando em preparar um chá. Talvez isso o acalmasse. Ela o seguiu.

— É... não apenas Hogwarts. Eu tenho que ir ao Ministério amanhã.

Ela fez uma careta. Ele não tinha mencionado isso.

— Você quer companhia?

Ele balançou a cabeça, examinando os saquinhos de chá. Hortelã-pimenta. Hortelã-pimenta poderia ser uma boa ideia. Ele direcionou sua varinha para a chaleira.

— Acho que preciso fazer isso sozinho. Não é algo que eu queira fazer. Mas acho que devo fazê-lo.

Ela colocou os braços em volta da cintura dele, apoiando o queixo no seu ombro.

— Estou aqui, sabe. Sempre que precisar.

— Eu sei. Acho que isso é algo que preciso resolver. — Precisava fazer aquilo. Não sabia o que ia dizer. Mas o que quer que fosse, precisava ser entre os dois, sem pensar em Hermione ou nos pais dela. Aquilo era assunto dos Malfoy. —Amanhã à noite. Vou te contar tudo amanhã à noite.

Ela assentiu. Daria-lhe algum tempo para colocar a cabeça nos trilhos. Certas coisas você precisa fazer por conta própria.

A chaleira já estava fervendo e Draco se serviu de uma xícara, adicionando seu saquinho de chá.

— Acho que irei tentar dormir agora.

Ela assentiu.

— Eu vou daqui a pouco.

Ele a beijou devagar e depois foi para a cama.

Hermione andou pela cozinha. Ela preparou uma xícara de chá. Talvez preparasse uma poção do Sonho sem Sonhos no dia seguinte, caso ele precisasse. E alguma poção calmante, caso ele pedisse. Ela arrumou a mesa e viu a carta. Merlin. Não era de se admirar que Draco estivesse naquele estado. Ela deixou a carta onde estava e foi para o quarto. Não disse nada. Apenas o abraçou até que ambos estivessem dormindo.

* * *

Draco vestiu um conjunto comum de vestes. Não queria atrair muita atenção. Nem dentro e nem fora. Olhou-se no espelho, deu um beijo de despedida em Hermione e foi para o Ministério antes que pudesse se convencer do contrário.

Ele fez o possível para evitar qualquer contato visual direto enquanto caminhava pelo local. Para sua surpresa, quando chegou ao escritório específico, Arthur conversava casualmente com o homem atrás da mesa.

Com uma expressão de antipatia, o homem preparou as chaves de portal e leu as regras. Arthur cumprimentou Draco com apenas um aceno de cabeça e pareceu satisfeito quando o homem entregou as chaves de portal a Draco, lembrando-se de algo que precisava fazer em outro escritório e saindo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Draco segurou uma Chave de Portal em cada mão e o bruxo o enviou para uma alcova onde ele poderia desaparecer sem bagunçar qualquer papelada com a implosão de ar. Draco estava sentado na cadeira solitária na alcova, respirando profundamente e esperando sua chave de portal ser ativada. Ele olhou para o relógio. Falta um minuto.

Draco se levantou e se afastou da cadeira. Com a sensação de um gancho no umbigo, ele se foi.

Azkaban era tão desolado como imaginara. Ele tinha quase certeza de que devia haver um feitiço impedindo que algo verde crescesse. Era tão sombrio. Não havia sequer uma erva daninha surgindo através de uma fissura no calçamento.

O guarda de rosto austero demorou-se verificando o horário e confirmando que Draco era quem dizia ser e confiscando sua varinha.

— Era de se pensar que, tendo sorte de não compartilhar uma célula com ele, você ficaria o mais longe possível deste lugar bestial.

Quando Draco partiu em direção à cela de seu pai, o guarda gritou algo para o outro guarda que o escoltava.

— Cuidado para não os trancar juntos acidentalmente ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não gostaria que eles se despedaçassem.

— Oh Deus, não tinha passado pela minha cabeça...

Draco fez o possível para reprimir um calafrio, mantendo o olhar firme e os ombros erguidos. Um pé na frente do outro. Não demonstraria desconforto na frente deles. Quando se aproximaram da cela, Draco dispensou o homem.

— Acredito que tenho direito a um certo grau de privacidade durante a minha visita?

O homem revirou os olhos, mas se retirou para o fim do corredor.

Draco se aproximou da cela do pai e sentou no banquinho do lado de fora. Ele olhou para o pai, avaliando. Ele parecia mais velho. Sem feitiços de glamour. Sem poções para o cabelo. Havia uma fila de livros usados no chão. Seu cabelo estava escovado. E seu rosto barbeado. Havia círculos sob seus olhos e uma pitada de algo em seu rosto que o qual Draco não podia nomear. Ele parecia estar esperando Draco dar o primeiro passo. Houve uma pausa antes de Draco o cumprimentar.

— Olá Pai.

— Draco. — Sua voz poderia ter oscilado bem levemente. — É bom te ver. Quando soube que receberia uma visita hoje, presumi que fosse sua mãe. Ela vem regularmente desde que voltou do continente.

Draco não disse que era bom vê-lo. O que havia para dizer?

— Eu pensei que era hora de vir aqui, uma vez que você não pode fazer a viagem. Tem algo que gostaria de me dizer?

Sua voz saiu baixa. Ele estava mantendo seu autocontrole o mais firmemente possível. Nunca decidira o que precisava dizer àquele homem.

Lúcio olhou através das grades para o filho. Quantas vezes o imaginara indo vê-lo? — Estou feliz que esteja aqui. Ouvi dizer que você está indo bem... apesar da posição em que te deixei.

— Eu estou. — Draco fez o possível para não se mexer sob o exame do pai. Ele sustentou o olhar. E algo estalou. — Você sabe como é isso? Eu precisarei voltar e ver os colegas com quem falhei. Na verdade, não meus colegas. Os alunos mais jovens. Aqueles que deveriam ter sido capazes de contar com os alunos mais velhos para ajuda-los. Você está trancado aqui. Você não precisa enfrentar ninguém. Eu tenho que ver as pessoas todos os dias. E vejo o julgamento nos olhos deles. E eles não estão errados.

Lúcio apertou os lábios.

— Não. Eu não tenho que ver os olhos deles. Apenas tenho que escutar minha própria voz na minha cabeça, perguntando-me como meu próprio filho não veio me visitar? Você recuperou sua magia há meses.

Draco se levantou, virando as costas para o pai. Ele girou de volta; seu controle se esvaindo.

— Você não sabe o que fez comigo? Os monstros que deixou entrar em nossa casa. O monstro em que eu estava me transformando. Você me deixaria ser esse monstro. Tenho muita sorte que a Suprema Corte te trancou aqui. E eu tenho sorte de que eles me trancaram lá fora no mundo real, sem você. Hermione desfez alguns dos danos que você me causou. E eu levarei uma vida inteira desfazendo o resto. Você fez isso por mim.

Lúcio manteve a cabeça firme.

— Eu queria te dar o mundo. Pensei que estava te dando tudo o que importava. O mundo mudou. Eu te amo, filho. Se eu precisar ficar nesta cela para que você não precise, eu ficarei aqui por quanto tempo for necessário.

Draco odiou bastante seu pai naquele ano. Parte dele ainda estava furiosamente irritado. Jogou-se no banco, esgotado pelas emoções que o inundavam. A raiva era cansativa. Olhou para o chão.

— Acho que devo ir. Pensei que poderia fazer isso. Não posso.

Houve um barulho quando Lúcio se levantou do banquinho e segurou as grades.

— Eu amo você, filho. Simplesmente queria o que era melhor para você. Hermione é uma boa mulher. Cuide dela melhor do que eu cuidei de você e sua mãe.

Os olhos de Draco se voltaram para os livros no chão.

— Hermione trouxe esses?

— Permissão especial. Normalmente os visitantes não podem trazer nada. Ela tem bom gosto. Ela escolheu você, afinal de contas. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Sua mãe me disse que a mansão foi convertida em uma instituição de caridade.

— Para lobisomens. Construímos um refúgio seguro para as pessoas que foram atacadas por Greyback e seus companheiros. Aquela casa é assombrada da pior maneira possível. Mãe e eu não podemos mais morar lá.

O bruxo mais velho assentiu. Se ele conseguisse sair de Azkaban, nada mais seria o mesmo. Talvez retornasse a um mundo melhor do que o que ele deixara. E talvez ficasse preso atrás daquelas grades até que sua pele caísse dos ossos.

— Há uma parte final do meu castigo. Devo voltar a Hogwarts. Como vou olhar todos nos olhos? — Ele estava respirando pesadamente e segurou uma das grades em busca de apoio.

— Da mesma maneira que eu estou olhando nos seus olhos agora. Você dirá a eles que cometeu erros. E que aprendeu com eles.

— Viver com meus próprios erros já é ruim o suficiente. Mas eu tenho que viver com os seus também. Eu recebi essa marca no braço enquanto tentava te deixar orgulhoso. E agora não posso me livrar disso. Eu tenho estado tão enfurecido com você e comigo, por tanto tempo. É cansativo. — Ele respirou fundo, estremecendo. Sua voz tremia. — Eu não tenho energia para aguentar tanto ódio. Então irei te perdoar. E a mim mesmo. Porque preciso seguir em frente com a minha vida. Eu quero ser um homem que Hermione mereça. Um homem que eu possa ter orgulho de ser.

Lúcio olhou para o filho.

— _Os pais somente podem dar bons conselhos e indicar bons caminhos, mas a formação final do caráter de uma pessoa está em suas próprias mãos_. Essas palavras foram escritas por uma jovem há muito tempo. Ela precisou se esconder de monstros, mas eles a encontraram. Me desculpe por não ter te dado bons conselhos. E por ter te colocado no caminho errado. Você parece estar corrigindo isso.

— Essa é a ideia.

Alguém chamou no final do corredor.

— O tempo acabou. Você já terminou?

Draco olhou para o guarda.

— Quase. Segure seus hipogrifos. — Ele estudou o rosto do pai. O homem parecia muito mais vulnerável do que Draco jamais o vira.

— Eu te amo filho.

Draco se recompôs.

— Você também... pai. — Draco não disse outra palavra enquanto o guarda o escoltava com comentários sarcásticos. Ele não disse uma palavra enquanto pegava a Chave de Portal de volta ao Ministério e enquanto voltava para casa.

Hermione estava esperando por ele, preparando poções na cozinha e não no laboratório.

— Eu pensei que você estaria em Belby.

— Eu cancelei hoje. Pensei que você pudesse querer alguma companhia.

Ele a abraçou e ela o abraçou de volta com força.

* * *

A lareira no escritório de Harry brilhou com fogo verde quando o visitante chegou. Ele ficou surpreso ao receber a ligação de Draco no espelho, mas prontamente concordara.

Draco olhou ao redor do escritório.

— Nada mal, Potter.

— Obrigado. — Ele não tinha feito muito ainda, mas as cadeiras eram confortáveis. Principalmente conversara com os alunos. Ele não precisava de muitos enfeites. Com certeza não queria nenhum livro com seu rosto.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos. Não tinha sido um favor fácil a ser pedido, mas ele não queria se envergonhar na sexta-feira. Respirou fundo, devagar. Hermione se oferecera para lhe acompanhar quando lhe disse que estava indo, mas aquela era mais uma entre as coisas que ele precisava fazer sozinho.

Harry pegou uma capa brilhante e a entregou ao bruxo loiro.

— Cuide bem disso. Não deve haver ninguém por lá essa hora, mas mesmo assim... não se esqueça; você ainda pode ser ouvido e você não é insubstancial.

— Entendi, Potter. Trarei de volta quando terminar. — Ele puxou a capa pelos ombros e o capuz por cima da cabeça. Abriu a porta do escritório de Potter e saiu para os corredores.

Ele caminhou suavemente, mas cada passo parecia ecoar. Ele não visitava o castelo desde a última batalha. Havia manchas em algumas das paredes. Foi até o Salão Principal, onde todas as mesas estavam vazias, os estudantes aconchegados em suas camas. Não havia corpos agora, deitados e esperando serem enterrados ou receberem atenção médica.

Ele seguiu o caminho para os dormitórios da Sonserina. Não conseguiu entrar sem senha. Mas estava tudo bem. Apenas observou a gárgula, imaginando o quanto era mais difícil para os Sonserinos naquele momento do que alguns anos antes. Ser sonserino nunca tinha sido exatamente fácil. Ele se encostou na parede por um momento. Recompôs-se e seguiu em frente.

Vagou pelos corredores. Sala de aula de Poções. Transfiguração. Feitiços. Viu pela janela o campo de quadribol ao longe. E a floresta. Lembrou-se de sua primeira detenção na floresta.

Ele sabia onde seus pés o estavam levando. Manteve a respiração lenta e constante, parando sempre que começava a ficar tenso, lutando contra as vozes que ecoavam em sua cabeça. Durando muito mais tempo do que a caminhada duraria três anos antes, Draco se viu parado na torre de Astronomia.

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficou no local. Simplesmente parado até que suas bochechas estavam molhadas e as estrelas embaçadas. Ficou de pé até não estar mais de pé e sim sentado, de costas para a parede. Ele deixara os monstros entrarem naquele lugar. A culpa era dele. Até o muro de pedra estava embaçado.

— Quem está aí? — chamou uma voz. — É melhor não ser Pirraça. Não estou de bom humor — bufou uma voz.

Draco ficou parado. A voz era familiar. Ele se certificou de que sua capa ainda estava no lugar.

— Oh, vamos lá. Helena ouviu você chorando e pensou que um bebê chorão merecia outro. Quem quer que seja, você pode vir chorar no meu banheiro comigo. Você não sabe que a Torre de Astronomia é para apaixonados? — Ouviu uma risadinha feminina.

Ainda assim, Draco hesitou.

— Helena se foi. Sou apenas eu. E ainda posso ouvir você chorando. — Murta flutuou à vista, circulando em torno do topo da torre. — Eu não saio do banheiro para ninguém, sabe.

Draco empurrou o capuz da capa de Harry para trás.

— Murta.

Em um ano em que não se sentia como se tivesse amigos, Murta tentou ser um consolo. Mesmo que sua voz fosse irritante.

Ela se aproximou dele.

— Oh! É você. Voltou para compartilhar meu banheiro, afinal?

Isso quase fez Draco rir. Não foi a primeira vez em que ela fez a oferta.

— Não. Apenas vim aqui para pensar.

O fantasma parecia desapontada.

—Bem, se mudar de ideia... — Ela apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos e olhou para ele. — Você é um pouco esquisito sentado aí sem um corpo. Onde está o restante de você?

Ela era um fantasma e estava alegando que _ele_ parecia esquisito? Com uma risada divertida, Draco deixou cair a capa dos ombros.

— Você sabe que terei problemas se mais alguém me pegar aqui, não sabe?

— Ah, não vou contar. Helena também não. Não que ela tenha te visto — sempre posso dizer a ela que não encontrei ninguém aqui em cima ou que Pirraça ou o Barão estava fazendo travessuras.

De alguma forma, ficou mais fácil. Sentado no telhado, conversando com Murta. As bordas do céu começaram a ficar rosa. Os olhos de Draco doíam por causa das lágrimas e por ficar acordado a noite toda.

— Eu preciso ir antes que o castelo comece a acordar.

— Draco colocou a capa de Harry em torno de si e puxou o capuz sobre o rosto. —Obrigado, Murta.

— Visite novamente — ela riu.O fantasma desceu as escadas, procurando algum sinal de atividade e depois acenou para Draco. Ela o deixou no escritório de Harry. Potter estava dormindo em sua mesa. Evidentemente, estava esperando que ele voltar. Draco removeu a capa e a dobrou ordenadamente, encostando as pontas dos dedos no braço de Potter.

O outro bruxo acordou imediatamente e pegou sua varinha.

— Calma, Potter. Sou apenas eu. Obrigado pela capa. É tarde. Ou cedo. Vou sair.

Harry assentiu e piscou algumas vezes, colocando a mão na capa.

— Você conseguiu o que precisava?

— Acho que sim. — Ele seria capaz de sobreviver à sexta-feira.

* * *

Draco preparava o café da manhã enquanto Hermione revisava suas anotações. Ele não estava com muita fome e suas anotações não precisavam ser revistas, mas ambos necessitavam de algo para fazer. Em breve iriam para Hogwarts.

Os olhos de Hermione continuaram se afastando de suas anotações e descansando em suas costas. Ele não estava curvado. Sua postura estava intacta. Ele conseguira resolver-se com parte de sua bagagem nas últimas semanas. A inquietação que havia começado àquele mês parecia já ter praticamente desaparecido. Ela sorriu quando ele levitou os pratos para a mesa e empurrou as anotações para o lado.

— Café?

— Sim, um pouco de cafeína seria bom.

Ele trouxe duas xícaras e a beijou.

— Bem, se tudo der errado e eu morrer de vergonha, já existe um cano em U com meu nome. Acho que Murta está realmente esperando por isso. — Ele estremeceu.

— Oh, ela não é uma companhia tão ruim assim. Eu te falei sobre a Poção Polissuco que fabricamos lá, certo?

— Ah, sim, aquela que te transformou em um gato. — Seus lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso.

— Eu não contei essa parte — disse ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Murta pode ter mencionado isso em algum momento. — Ele deu um tapinha na mão dela. — Não tenha medo de que eu fuja para viver em um banheiro. Murta não se compara a você.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu suponho que eu gosto muito de você.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã e Draco deu uma última olhada no espelho. Ele cheirava bem. Seu cabelo estava penteado. Os sapatos eram brilhantes. Ele intencionalmente escolhera usar vestes. Ele era um bruxo. E se sentia mais confiante em suas vestes. Aquelas eram um novo conjunto que ele comprara naquele outono.

— Estou pronto.

— Você vai se sair bem.

Ele optara por falar na frente de todo o corpo discente naquele dia. Ele planejara grupos menores em suas duas obrigatórias viagens subsequentes, mas por naquele dia em específico... provavelmente seria mais fácil se não pudesse ver o rosto de alguém muito de perto.

Hermione não se incomodou com o espelho; ela simplesmente penteou os cabelos. Ainda assim, ela usava um belo conjunto de vestes — com uma poção calmante em seu bolso, caso Draco pedisse. Ela não achava que ele pediria. Sua corrida à meia-noite parecia ter sido benéfica. Mas, apenas no caso...

Eles entraram no escritório de McGonagall. Draco ficou consciente dos retratos — Severo, Dumbledore e todos os que vieram antes. Eles pareciam adormecidos, mas duvidava seriamente de que estivessem. Ele se virou e, pelo canto do olho, _pensou_ ter visto Dumbledore com a língua para fora. Ele deveria ter imaginado aquilo.

— Minerva, é bom te ver — disse Hermione, sorrindo para sua antiga diretora de casa.

— Da mesma forma, Hermione, Sr. Malfoy. Você está preparado?

Ela voltou sua atenção para Draco, estudando-o, cautelosamente. Não fazia muito tempo, Hermione a aconselhara de que pedir a Draco para voltar a Hogwarts seria cruel. Ele não parecia estar experimentando nenhum efeito colateral até aquele momento.

— Sim. Bastante preparado.

— Muito bem então. Os alunos foram informados de que a primeira aula do dia foi cancelada e que deveriam permanecer no café da manhã para uma assembleia especial. Se você estiver pronto, iremos para o Salão Principal.

Eles desceram. Havia poucos estudantes nos corredores — um olhar penetrante da diretora os enviou correndo para o Salão Principal. Eles entraram no corredor. Ao contrário da outra noite, as mesas estavam cheias. Alunos usando vestes negras com brasões. A mesa dos funcionários estava quase completa, o assento da diretora visivelmente vazio. Era estranho ver Longbottom e Potter na mesa dos professores; havia uma cadeira ao lado de por Potter. Sem Severo — ele nunca mais se sentaria àquela mesa.

Com um movimento da varinha de McGonagall, um estrado apareceu em frente à mesa dos professores. Ela fez um gesto para que Hermione tomasse o lugar ao lado de Harry — ela apertou a mão de Draco uma vez e se sentou. McGonagall se aproximou do pódio, com Draco a reboque, e lançou um feitiço Sonorus em si mesma.

— Posso ter sua atenção, por favor? — Não era realmente uma pergunta e o burburinho da conversa pós-café da manhã foi substituído pelo silêncio. Ninguém interrompia Minerva McGonagall, se tivesse algum senso de autopreservação. — Todos vocês estão cientes... da Guerra Bruxa que destruiu nosso mundo. A ideologia que pregava que alguns bruxos e bruxas eram melhores que outros, porque suas famílias praticavam magia há mais tempo. A crença que alguns tinham de que os nascidos trouxas eram perigosos aos bruxos "reais", que eles que nos trairiam. Algumas pessoas até acreditam que talvez os trouxas devam ser escravizados, devido a uma inferioridade inata à espécie bruxa. Vidas foram perdidas no salão em que vocês estão agora. Vida de estudantes. E professores. E amigos e família. Eu gostaria de esperar que todos vocês saibam que valorizo cada um de vocês. Que são suas escolhas que determinam quem você é e quem será. Não como você nasceu. O Estatuto do Sigilo existe tanto para nossa própria proteção quanto a dos trouxas. Aqueles entre vocês que são nascidos trouxas sabem como é a transição após descobrir a existência do mundo bruxo. Sentindo sua magia pela primeira vez. Aprendendo sobre um mundo inteiro que você nunca soube que existia. Poucos bruxos e bruxas nascidos em famílias mágicas, no entanto, fazem a jornada oposta — vivendo sem magia e aprendendo sobre trouxas. Um bruxo fez essa jornada recentemente. Acho que todos vocês se beneficiariam de ouvir o que ele tem a dizer hoje. Por favor, prestem sua máxima atenção. Sr. Malfoy?

McGonagall se afastou do estrado e Draco a substituiu, executando seu próprio feitiço Sonorus. Ela sentou-se à mesa dos professores.

— Obrigado, diretora. — Ele espalhou suas anotações a sua frente, mas não as olhou. Decidiu olhar para o mar de rostos. Haviam tantos. Olhou para as anotações e decidiu abandoná-las. — Meu nome é Draco Malfoy. Eu cresci em uma casa como essas que a Diretora descreveu — mágica há 30 gerações. Minha casa era isolada, nenhuma vila trouxa por perto. O que me diziam sobre trouxas e nascidos trouxas... eu acreditava. Meu erro foi não tentar descobrir as coisas por conta própria. Aceitar o que me disseram sobre pessoas que eu não conhecia. Quando alguém me disse que os trouxas eram inferiores a bruxas e bruxos — pois não tinham magia, não conseguiam voar, não podiam ligar para um amigo pela lareira — parecia-me verdadeiro. E se isso era verdade o suficiente para os trouxas, por que não considerar os nascidos trouxas defeituosos da mesma maneira? Eu não conhecia nada melhor. E pior, não me incomodei em descobrir por conta própria. — Seu olhar percorreu as mesas, permanecendo aqui e ali. — Descubram por si mesmos. Não julguem outros grupos de pessoas com base em boatos. Conheça-os. O fato é que os trouxas não têm magia. Mas vocês sabem o quê? Eles voam. Eles lançam máquinas gigantes de metal com centenas de pessoas a bordo no ar por dezenas de vezes por dia em cidades do mundo todo. Não é uma ocasião especial, não é um grande feito com o qual eles lutam. Essa é uma tarefa rotineira. Quando foi a última vez que você viu uma vassoura carregando 300 pessoas? — Ele fez uma pausa; houve algumas risadas. — Quantos de vocês têm os novos espelhos de chamada da Gemialidades Weasley? — Houve quase uma confusão, como se as pessoas estivessem tentando decidir se responderiam. — Esqueçam que eu perguntei isso. Eu imagino que seja contra as regras da escola. Vamos apenas fingir que vocês não os têm, mas que acha que seria muito legal ligar para seus amigos o tempo todo, sem ficar preso à lareira dos seus pais de joelhos. A Gemialidades Weasley apresentou aqueles espelhos de chamadas este verão — inspirados em um dispositivo trouxa conhecido como telefone celular. Os telefones existem há cem anos, e apenas agora os bruxos estão se aproximando disso?

Ele sentiu que as coisas estavam indo bem. Ficou quase surpreso. Ninguém estava jogando frutas podres nele. Alguns deles até mesmo pareciam estar considerando suas palavras. Era o melhor que se poderia esperar em um grande salão cheio de adolescentes.

— Esqueça _tudo_ o que pensam que sabe sobre pessoas que não conhecem. Trouxas. Nascidos-trouxas. Lufanos. Sonserinos. Pobres. Franceses. São apenas palavras. A pessoa mais incrível que conheço é uma nascida-trouxa. Quando eu era adolescente, me esforcei para ser cruel com ela. — Ele respirou fundo. Era uma admissão difícil. Ex-professores e colegas sentados à mesa atrás dele não ajudaram a facilitar a admissão. — Agora eu me arrependo muito disso, arrependerei-me pelo resto da minha vida, pois perdi sete anos sem conhecer alguém realmente incrível. Disseram-me que nascidos-trouxas não eram bruxas e bruxos _reais_. Que eles eram perigosos. Uma das coisas mais perigosas que existem é quando alguém te convence de que outra pessoa _não _é uma pessoa — ou pior, de que um grupo inteiro de pessoas não são pessoas. Eu poderia ficar aqui durante muito tempo e dizer a vocês como foi esmagador tentar navegar em um mundo totalmente novo, com novas regras, ferramentas e cultura. Mas não preciso lhes dizer isso — qualquer um de vocês nascidos trouxas já sabe exatamente como é. Você já está fazendo a transição para um novo mundo. Eu poderia lhes dizer como era humilhante descobrir que as pessoas que eu sempre considerava abaixo que eu, acabavam tendo muito mais coisas do que eu jamais lhes dera crédito. — Ele pensou nos Weasley. — Eu não irei aborrecê-lo com todas essas histórias emocionais, sentindo-me desesperado enquanto tentava navegar no metrô de Londres, a miséria de estar doente sem uma Poção Apimentada. Se você quer essas coisas, eu escrevi um diário. Está na biblioteca de Hogwarts e pode ser lido quando e por quem quiser. Tenho certeza de que a Madame Pince pode direcioná-los a ele. Voltarei aqui em janeiro e a diretora garantirá que você saiba onde me encontrar. — Essa era uma parte do discurso original que ele manteve, havia adaptado a maior parte. Isso o salvaria de ter que fazer outra aparição na frente de todo o corpo discente, desde que conseguisse que McGonagall concordasse. Ele poderia tomar suas outras duas doses de desculpas públicas em pequenos grupos que talvez quisessem ouvir o que tinha a dizer. Draco voltou-se para McGonagall com seu sorriso mais encantador. — Obrigado por me dar a oportunidade de falar com seus alunos, diretora.

McGongall só parecia um pouco perturbada com a declaração de como seria o próximo encontro deles. Ela poderia estar levemente divertida, mas apenas se você soubesse onde procurar.

— Obrigado, Sr. Malfoy, por nos dar todo o seu tempo e atenção. Estudantes, por favor, agradeça ao nosso convidado.

Houve um aplauso educado e ela dispensou os alunos de volta às aulas regulares. A multidão se dispersou lentamente e os professores os seguiram. Longbottom e Potter levaram um momento rápido para abraçar Hermione e dar um tapinha nas costas de Draco — eles tinham aulas a serem ensinadas. Em pouco tempo, Draco foi deixado sozinho com Hermione e McGonagall.

— Presumo que estaremos vendo você no próximo ano, então? — Ela disse secamente.

Ele abriu seu melhor sorriso encantador.

— Sim, qualquer data que seja conveniente em janeiro. Pensei que seria melhor tentar um grupo menor, apenas quem estivesse interessado. Mais como uma inscrição voluntária. Os alunos que optarem por vir aproveitarão mais dessa forma, não concorda?

Ela não podia negar a lógica. Mas também não resistiu em acrescentar:

— Talvez para a terceira visita obrigatória, possamos organizar uma viagem de campo. Algo prático para os alunos.

— Tenho certeza de que pensaremos em algo quando chegar a hora. Vamos fazer uma reunião de cada vez.

— Hum. De fato. — Ela olhou de Draco para Hermione novamente. — Eu ainda não consegui convencer nenhum de vocês a assumir um emprego de professor aqui?

Draco quase engasgou.

— Acho que nunca me foi oferecido um.

Houve um pequeno sorriso.

— Você aceitaria se te fosse oferecido?

Ensino? Língua de Salazar. Aquilo nunca havia sido uma possibilidade em sua cabeça. Ele seria colega de trabalho de Potter e Longbottom. E teria que passar o dia todo com adolescentes. E os arranjos de vida — seria um sério desestímulo ao seu relacionamento.

— Receio não ter tempo agora. Estamos bem ocupados com nossos... convidados especiais na mansão e ainda estou trabalhando em tempo integral com o Sr. Weasley.

Houve uma pausa e McGonagall seguiu em frente.

— Lembre-se. Ainda estamos procurando um professor de Estudo dos Trouxas para o programa renovado que esperamos implementar. E você também, Hermione. Existem oportunidades aqui para você. Certos aspectos do trabalho — como moradia — podem ser flexíveis. Não há nada no estatuto de Hogwarts _obrigando_ os professores a morarem no castelo. Desejo o melhor para vocês dois. Vocês usarão a rede de Flu para chegar em casa?

Draco respondeu.

— Acho que vamos dar um passeio pela vila primeiro.

Ensino? Ele rolou a palavra dentro de sua cabeça. Ainda não. Talvez algum dia.

Hermione e Draco se despediram de McGonagall, caminharam pelos jardins e saíram pelo portão. Dois anos antes, os dois jamais teriam andado pelos jardins de mãos dadas. Um ano antes, nenhum dos dois se sentiria confortável andando pelos jardins de Hogwarts — Hermione mal havia conseguido realizar suas breves visitas no outono anterior. A única constante na vida era a mudança. Nada é tão terrível que dure para sempre. E as piores perdas são enfrentadas apenas uma vez. Eles estavam no caminho do que quer que viesse a seguir.


	66. Epílogo: Meias

**Epílogo: Meias**

* * *

A casa estava quase estourando de tão cheia. A mesa rangia sob o peso de uma festa de véspera de Natal para dezesseis pessoas.

Fleur e Gui estavam sentados em uma extremidade da mesa, com Victoire ao lado, em sua cadeira alta. Carlinhos, Percy, Jorge, Neville e Gina estavam de um lado da mesa. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Narcisa e Andrômeda estavam em frente a eles, com a cadeira alta de Teddy entre as duas irmãs. Aquele era o primeiro Natal que Narcisa e Andrômeda passavam juntas desde que eram crianças. Arthur e Molly estavam na cabeceira da mesa, sorrindo para todo o exército de convidados. Por mais que fosse gostar se um dos garotos trouxessem uma garota legal para casa, não podia deixar de sorrir para Gina sentada ao lado de Neville. Não tinha certeza se os meninos não estavam vendo alguém ou se simplesmente não quiseram trazê-las para casa. Precisaria tentar descobrir. Por enquanto, bastava que seus filhos estivessem ali com ela.

O jantar continuou. Frango, batatas, grãos e molho foram servidos. Biscoitos de Natal desenvolvidos por Jorge — com algumas surpresas especiais que Draco ajudou a criar — foram colocados sobre a mesa. Nenhum visco encantado aquele ano. Tudo bem, Draco não precisava mais de visco para beijar Hermione. É certo que ele não estava interessado em fazer isso na frente de sua mãe, de qualquer forma.

Teddy estava esmagando o frango com a ponta da colher e exibia cabelos ruivos aquela noite enquanto olhava para os rostos à sua frente. O cabelo de Jorge tinha crescido o suficiente para ser preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ele já não se parecia tanto com Fred. Para não perder o costume, Molly o repreendeu pela necessidade de um corte de cabelo adequado a um homem de negócios em ascensão, mas realmente não quis dizer aquilo. Mas se não falasse nada, eles poderiam pensar que ela não se importava. Jorge e Gui trocaram um olhar significativo e um encolher de ombros que dizia claramente: "mães. O que se pode fazer sobre isso?"

A conversa na mesa de jantar continuou. Atualizações sobre os empregos e sobre a vida. Buscas de informações sobre namoradas, possíveis noivos ou bebês no horizonte. Ninguém parecia querer falar sobre isso. Gina conduziu a conversa para o trabalho bastante ocupado, mas gratificante, de Neville em Hogwarts. Ela o amava; mas não estava com pressa de se casar. E os bebês eram a última coisa em sua mente quando ainda tentava entrar para um time de quadribol da liga principal.

— O que Meredith e os outros estão fazendo no Natal? — perguntou Arthur.

— Nós pensamos que fosse melhor deixá-los celebrar esta noite sozinhos. Tentamos garantir que eles tenham o que precisam, mas sem interferir em suas vidas — disse Hermione, servindo-se de mais um pão da cesta a sua frente.

— O jardim está florescendo e eles podem cultivar muitos ingredientes de poções e uma boa quantidade de verduras e legumes — destacou Neville. — A estufa e os jardins já eram impressionantes quando chegamos e não demorou muito para adaptá-los às suas necessidades.

— As meias de Natal que você tricotou são adoráveis, Sra. Weasley — acrescentou Draco. — Nós as penduramos em várias lareiras na semana passada.

Havia meias demais para uma única lareira. Felizmente, a mansão tinha lareiras de sobra.

— As aulas estão indo muito bem com os mais jovens. Mas eu sinto por Jareth. Estou tentando ensiná-lo, mas é difícil para ele. Ele não está pronto para os anos mais avançados, mas é velho demais para entrar no primeiro ano. Acho que aulas particulares serão sua única opção. Não é justo. E é difícil de conviver com as crianças mais novas quando se é muito mais velho — disse Molly. — Eu não consigo pensar em uma opção mais apropriada.

Hermione olhou pensativa para a Sra. Weasley.

— Tenho certeza de que pensaremos em alguma coisa. Faz apenas alguns meses. McGonagall concordou que, se eles soubessem ler e escrever aos onze anos, ela aceitaria qualquer um dos mais jovens que tenham talento mágico.

Os lábios de Narcisa se franziram.

— Eu me pergunto se poderíamos... ensiná-lo em algum outro lugar. Ele precisará de mais seis meses, no mínimo. Provavelmente mais. Mas eu estimaria que em cerca de seis meses ele pode estar pronto para algum aprendizado. Talvez com algum farmacêutico. Precisamos colocá-lo em campo, é claro. E precisaríamos encontrar alguém disposto a aceitar suas... ausências necessárias. Farei algumas visitas.

Hermione fez o possível para não sorrir. Narcisa tinha um instinto natural para essas coisas. Ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar onde estaria a mulher agora se não houvesse se apaixonado por Lúcio tantos anos antes. Mas quem poderia dizer? Talvez o fato de estar com ele tenha até mesmo aperfeiçoado suas habilidades.

Draco deixou um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

— Eu acho que um aprendizado faria bem a ele. O garoto tem muita energia e não está gostando de ficar enjaulado na mansão. Eu o peguei voando algumas vezes. Ele parece gostar disso. Deveríamos deixá-lo esticar as asas um pouco mais.

A sobremesa foi trazida: torta, pudim e um grande bolo de chocolate com caramelo. Se todos já estavam satisfeitos após o jantar, depois da sobremesa estavam quase explodindo.

A tropa inteira foi para a sala e ouviram o rádio durante algum tempo, assistindo a um show de fogos de artifício apresentado por Jorge e Draco. Fogos de artifício não eram uma paixão para Draco como tinham sido para Fred, mas Draco pensou que o deixariam orgulhoso. Depois de um tempo, Gui e Fleur se retiraram, pois precisavam colocar Victoire para dormir. Andrômeda e Teddy foram para casa. Para relembrar os velhos tempos, Gina jogou Snap Explosivo com seus outros irmãos.

Narcisa se despediu um pouco depois de Andrômeda e Teddy partirem. Ela veria Draco e Hermione no dia seguinte. Embora tivessem lhe oferecido um quarto e um café na manhã de Natal, ela preferia ir para sua cama e tomar uma xícara de chá silenciosa ao acordar no dia seguinte. Quando se despediu de Draco, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Deixei sua meia debaixo da árvore.

— Feliz Natal, mãe.

Ela sorriu para Hermione e olhou para Draco.

— O dela também está debaixo da árvore.

Um por um, os outros foram para a cama até que restaram apenas Draco e Hermione no térreo. Hermione imaginou que Neville e Gina passariam algum tempo em seu quarto antes que ele subisse as escadas para o quarto de Carlinhos. Hermione não estava com disposição para subir e interrompê-los. Harry e Draco ficaram no antigo quarto dos gêmeos novamente.

— Os últimos de pé.

— Parece que sim.

Ele sorriu para ela, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e a beijando. — Há algo aconchegante na árvore e na lareira. A árvore está um pouco torta. O sofá é irregular. Mas... é convidativo. Nosso chalé parece assim para você?

— É diferente. Mas é um lar. Eu não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar.

— Minha mãe nos deixou meias. — Ele ajoelhou-se junto à árvore e encontrou as duas meias etiquetadas com a letra de sua mãe. Levantou-se e se sentou no sofá junto a Hermione. — Você primeiro.

— Eu não comprei uma meia para sua mãe, apenas um presente para amanhã. Eu deveria ter pensado nisso.

Ele riu.

— Você esteve bastante ocupada nos últimos meses. Vá em frente e abra.

Ela sentiu na meia uma caixa longa e fina. Era leve. Desembrulhou-a, franzindo a testa curiosamente. Retirou o papel e encontrou uma caixa com dobradiças. No interior, havia uma pulseira prata e verde. Leve. Elegante. O tipo de joia que podia imaginar no pulso de Narcisa.

— É linda. Estou... um pouco surpresa. Eu realmente não uso joias. Mas é linda. — Ela olhou para o rosto de Draco e pegou alguma coisa lá. Ele estava sorrindo, sua boca ligeiramente aberta, como se estivesse surpreso, mas feliz. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Isso significa algo que você não está me dizendo. Diga-me.

Ele prendeu a pulseira no seu pulso e beijou a sua mão.

— Essa não é uma joia aleatória que minha mãe escolheu porque achou bonita e que seria um presente de Natal apropriado para minha namorada. Ela pertenceu à minha bisavó. E minha mãe achou que deveria ser sua.

Isso enviou as duas sobrancelhas de Hermione quase até a linha do cabelo.

— De uma mulher que mal me tolerava neste verão?

— Acho que você a impressionou o suficiente.

Hermione olhou para o pulso. Narcisa finalmente a estava acolhendo na família. As duas trabalhavam de perto desde que trouxeram Meredith e os outros para a mansão. Ela já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que era preciso muito para impressionar Narcisa Malfoy. E aquela era uma impressão que significava alguma coisa.

— O sentimento é mútuo. — Respirou fundo. Usaria a pulseira no jantar do dia seguinte. — O que tem na sua meia?

Ele a sacudiu.

— Não sei dizer. Parece que não há nada dentro. Talvez ela não ache que eu me comportei bem o suficiente.

Ela sorriu.

— Bem, abra.

Draco enfiou a mão na meia e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Leu para si mesmo e depois, rindo, leu uma segunda vez.

— O que é isso?

Ele lhe entregou o pergaminho. Hermione alisou-o no colo e leu. Era um feitiço para impedir que elfos domésticos aparatassem em uma determinada área. Havia uma nota manuscrita de Narcisa no topo da página.

"_Isso pode ser útil para o quarto. Eu não recomendaria colocar todo o chalé à prova de elfos; Pinky e Micky fazem excelentes omeletes para o café da manhã"._

Ela não pôde deixar de balançar a cabeça. Precisou se perguntar se Narcisa sempre conhecera aquele feitiço ou se tinha saído à sua procura. Ela suspeitava que a primeira opção fosse a correta.

— Isso será muito útil.

Não houve outra invasão de elfos domésticos desde que se mudaram, mas... era realmente apenas uma questão de tempo. Quem sabe eles até seguissem o conselho de Narcisa sobre deixar a cozinha livre. Talvez. Ou talvez não.

— Vamos abrir nossas meias agora? Ou deixá-las para a manhã?

— Essa noite. Eu estive pensando... deveríamos abri-las na escada.

— Onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez?

— Você leu minha mente. — Ele a beijou por apenas por alguns segundos e em seguida foi buscar as meias debaixo da árvore. Lado a lado, começaram a subir as escadas, parando no local onde haviam se beijado, um ano antes.

— Você quer abrir primeiro?

— Não, você primeiro.

Draco pegou sua meia e a pesou na mão.

— É pesado.

— Bem, abra.

Draco desembrulhou uma caneca de café que dizia:

"_Ssh. Não diga ao meu chefe que é vinho"._

Ele riu.

— Gostei. Agora é sua vez — disse ele, um pouco impaciente.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Draco sempre gostava de observá-la abrindo presentes. Ele levara um vaso de cristal embrulhado para casa algumas semanas antes apenas para vê-la abrindo. Enfiou a mão dentro da meia e tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo. Olhou para a caixa ainda fechada, por um instante. Draco começou a falar.

— Eu te amo, Hermione. Sou um homem melhor desde que você entrou na minha vida. Não há mais ninguém que eu queira ao meu lado, todos os dias pelo resto da minha existência. Quando recebi minha sentença, tudo o que eu queria era recuperar minha antiga vida: minha magia, minha mansão, minha mãe. Você me ensinou a querer mais. A dar a mim mesmo a chance de ser algo diferente. Estou me tornando esse homem. Hermione Granger, você quer se casar comigo?

—Sim. Sim, Draco — ela se inclinou e o beijou... um beijo que foi de longe muito melhor do que "legal".

Ele a beijou de volta, rindo quando se separaram.

— O quê? Sim, dessa forma? Você nem olhou para o anel. — A caixa estava quase esquecida no colo dela.

— Não é o anel que eu quero. É o bruxo.

Ele pegou a caixa e tentou entregá-la.

— Coloque o anel, mesmo assim. Quero que todos saibam que você é minha.

Ela riu.

— Isso parece um pouco antiquado.

— Use o anel porque ele é bonito, então.

Draco revirou os olhos. Como Hermione não abria a caixa, ele a abriu e colocou o anel em seu dedo. Eles tinham uma vida inteira de amor e trabalho pela frente. E teriam uma vida inteira para fazê-lo.

E todos viveram felizes para sempre.

* * *

_._

_N/T: Uau. Estou simplesmente sem palavras. Realmente acabou?_

_Foi um prazer enorme trazer essa história para vocês. Quando comecei a traduzir essa fanfic, tive medo de desanimar, porém queria muito seguir firme até o final, pois sei como é ficar órfã de uma fic inacabada._

_Entretanto, no meio do caminho, eu fiz uma pausa e fiquei alguns meses sem postar. E foi o apoio de vocês, minhas __leitoras ____queridas__, que me incentivou a retornar._

_Posso dizer, ___sem quaisquer dúvidas,_ que traduzir essa história foi muito gratificante para mim e que aprendi muito com ela, tanto como ~tradutora~, quanto como ser humano._

_Muito, muito, muito obrigada a todas vocês que acompanharam cada capítulo, seguiram, favoritaram e comentaram, motivando-me a continuar. E muito obrigada por considerarem essa história digna de seu tempo._

_Informo que comecei a postar uma nova fic que estou traduzindo para o português, chamada Isolation. Vocês podem conferi-la no meu perfil._

_E, no mais, vejo vocês por aí!_

_**Now, this is for you, dear author DragonGrin**: I love this story. I love how realistic it is and how Draco and Hermione's relationship unfolds throughout the plot. For me, your story is about love, change and hope. This story will always occupy a special piece of my heart. Thank you for writing it and thank you for trusting me to translate it into Portuguese. I can tell you that some Portuguese speaking Dramione fans are also immensely grateful to you._


End file.
